Carry The One
by Optimus365
Summary: Living in the streets, Cara struggled to survive. That was, until she met some fighting robots. Now, she's fighting for her guardians attention, for the attention of the Prime that had saved her from her demons. Rated M to be safe.
1. Darkness Rising Pt 1

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

 _Holy crap_.

There were giant robots that turned into cars. …. Or cars that turned into giant robots… That were fighting underneath the bridge.

I thought it was blessed cool, however, the two boys that were watching it looked less impressed.

There was a blue one with pink highlights who was fighting two purple-ish ones. She was holding her ground, however it was easily foreseen that she was to be overpowered.

She flipped back away from a string of shots, but wasn't successful in avoiding them. One made direct contact with her chest. She froze, falling to the ground onto her back. Just as she hit the ground, tires screeched on the bridge overhead. I quietly stepped out from the cover of my pipe to look up.

A yellow car drove off the bridge, shattering as it fell to the ground. The massive robot then landed on one of the purple's shoulders, crushing him to the ground. Without missing the beat, the he raised his right hand, and with all his might, punched the second hard on the left cheek. He crashed to the ground, the victor stepping back as the blue one stood.

A cringe worthy _crunch_ echoed through the underpass, the yellow bot doing just that as he looked under his foot.

The younger boy's remote car that he always drove around down here sat, smushed all to pieces.

"It's okay, really," the young one smiled at the giant robot, who seemed to be relieved.

But only for half a second as a blast knocked him off his feet to the ground.

I watched in horror as the two purple ones advanced on the yellow. He tried to get backup, but was shoved back down with a shove by one of the others' foot. He rolled over to stare at the weapons trained on him. I stepped forward, about to charge them. I wasn't sure what I was to do but _something-_

"Leave him alone!"

Everything and everyone froze, staring at the younger boy. His face eventually changed from anger to it being laced with fear. "Please?" He chuckled nervously.

One of the purples advanced on the two boys who were now cowering. The yellow bot moved to chase after him, but a strong shove to the shoulder by the tip of the others' weapon made him halt, staring after the two with wide eyes.

"Over here!" I shouted, my voice hoarse and rough as I waved the boys over.

I scampered back into the pipe, reaching out to lift them behind me. Once the oldest was in, we ran towards the back. A giant, metal claw reached towards us, the boys running in front of me. A loud crash echoed around us, the claw disappearing out of sight. A string of even more crashes, then a familiar yellow face appeared at the end of the pipe, eyes gazing worriedly at us.

"Thanks," the youngest smiled, earning a final nod from the yellow who stood again, more crashes being heard as he moved away.

"Don't look back," the eldest smiled, leading the both of us away.

"What did we just see?" The younger one looked at me.

"I'm not sure,"

"And I don't want to find out!"

* * *

Since my drain pipe was a walk aways, I decided to bunk down in the alleyway by jack and Raf's school. At least for now. It was only a day since the crazy robot fight, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Were there more? Were they here to save or hurt us?

Well, I didn't think that the yellow and blue one were here to hurt us. Are there more like them? More of the purple ones!?

"You know, I get it I get. The first rule about Robot fight club is you don't talk about robot fight club,"

I peeked my head around the dumpster I was scavenging in. I saw Jack with his back to me facing a blue motorcycle.

Which shattered and turned into the blue and pink robot from last night.

"Look," she demanded, kneeling down close to him. "Jack, is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence."

"Optimus Prime?"

"Yes, our leader. He wants to speak with you, Raf, and the other girl who was with you guys."

"I don't even know who she is!" Jack protested. "She was some homeless living in the tunnel."

I cringed as he stated my situation out loud. I chose this moment to step around the dump.

"Actually, I'm here," I smiled at them, their eyes meeting me. "I'll gladly go," I walked to stand beside Jack.

"Dude!" A voice from around the corner exclaimed. "Go with!"

We turned back around to see another teenager smiling broadly at Jack.

"Scrap…." The bot muttered, looking between the three of us.

* * *

Jack and Miko, the new teenager who joined us, rode on Arcee, the motorcycle. Raf and I rode in Bumblebee, the yellow and black car from the yesterday.

"So, where do you live?" Raf asked, innocently smiling at me. Bumblebee chirped and whizzed from the radio in front of us.

"Remember that pipe we climbed into the yesterday?" Raf nodded. "That's where I sleep."

"Oh…" His face lowered into his lap, looking disappointedly at his hands.

"Its alright," I smiled softly, pulling him into a cautious hug. "I make do with what I've got," Bee chirped, and the seat belt around my chest tightened softly. I laughed at the car, who I knew I was going to learn to love.

We skipped across a three way stop into a dirt path. We could hear Jack hollering behind us, but before I started to worry, the walls split apart to reveal a tall, wide metal pathway inside of the mountain. Raf and I gazed out the windows as Bumblebee slowed entering what seemed to be a hangar.

"Woa, coool." Raf gazed out the open window. I looked out with him, seeing another giant robot in front of what seemed to be a giant computer. This one was red and white, and looked down at the approaching cars with a grumpy look. He had what seemed to be a heartbeat on the outside of his arm.

Thundering footsteps was heard, and in front of us was a giant, green bot. He was bigger than the other three by far ! Miko stared at him in astonishment.

We climbed out of our rides as they transformed behind us. We stared around at the circle that was forming around us.

"I thought there were two…" The red and white one almost sneered, standing behind the green one.

"Haven't you heard?" Arcee asked, straightening her back. "Humans multiply."

Miko took advantage in the breaking of the silence. She scampered to the feet of the giant green one.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Bulkhead.." He answered, studying the girl.

Miko then started rambling off one thousand questions in 3 seconds. Even I couldn't keep up with all she was saying.

"Uh…" Was all the giant could answer with.

"So, if you're robots, who made you?" Raf asked innocently.

The red and white on scoffed. "Puh-lease."

The four of us found the ground rumbling beneath our steps with yet another set of foot steps. These ones mastered even those of the green one's. We flipped around, staring at the largest bot of them all. He was red and blue in color, and I couldn't help but notice the aura he carried. It seemed the other four respected him to a grand extent, and his form screamed of leadership.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known, as Autobots."

A hand flew to my chest as it rumbled with the depth of his voice. A deep grand baritone with a richness that made my knees weak. I gazed up at him, searching for his eyes but barely seeing the blue glow.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked him.

"To protect your planet from the decepticons."

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night?" Arcee filled in providing _who_.

"Okay….." Jack hesitated, turning back to the magnificent bot. "Why are _they_ here?"

He kneeled down, bringing his chest even closer to Jack. I felt jealousy rise into my throat at how close he got to the boy, but I shoved it aside. _If you're curious, ask._ I scolded myself.

"A fair question, Jack." my chest rumbled with his voice again. "In part, because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked softly, adjusting the backpack he was carrying nervously. I rested a hand on his shoulder in support.

"Foremost, over the control of our world's supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all autobots, and decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries…"

I listened to his story, do not get me wrong. I _love_ history, especially when I didn't already know what was being told. But that voice…. I just couldn't get over it.

But _then_ -

Miko forced a yawn, fiddling with her hair. "Is there going to be a quiz?" she asked rudely. I shock her a look which she ignored.

"So, what does Megatron - or any of this - have to do with us?" Jack asked. I shrugged, fair question.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time, but if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." He stood back to his towering height, the rest of the autobots crowding around him. "And since you know of our existence, I fear, as of last night, the decepticons know of yours."

"I got it, if we spot any strange vehicles, call 911," Jack mocked.

"Don't you get it?" I finally spoke up, cringing as my voice hoarsed over from not using it, and dehydration. "911 cannot help us against beings _centuries_ older than us,"

"I'm with the lady over here," Miko chirped, skipping to my side. "The bots can protect us better than any stupid police force.

"Well, can, we go home now?" Jack shot us a look, glancing up at the bot for an answer.

"Are you _insane_!? I'm living a dream here in bot - swana. And I will not allow you or _anyone_ else to shatter it."

"It is best that the four of you remain under our watch," the bot rumbled once more, his voice lined in a tone that I couldn't ignore. "At least, until we can determine our enemies' intentions."

The red and white bot then turned to the larger one.

"Optimus," he muttered. "With all due respect, the human children are in as much danger _here_ than anywhere else."

"Children?" Jack asked, his voice lined with an offensive tone.

"You are a child," I elbowed him gently, watching as the boy's eyes darkened a bit.

"They have no protected shell," the bot continued, staring at the larger one with a desperate tone. If they get underfoot they will go … _squish_."

I shuddered, glancing at the big man's feet. _Ouch_.

"Then, for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step,"

I stifled a laugh, watching Ratchet's amused tone.

What did he say the larger one's name was? _Optimus_ …

An alarm rang through the base loudly, a green light flashing with it.

"What's that?" Jack asked as we watched Ratchet turn to the computer system he was monitoring earlier.

Bumblebee turned to us and let off a string of wirrs and buzzes/

"Proximity sensor," Raf explained. "Someone's up top,"

As Ratchet pulled up a view of the roof, I leaned into Raf. "Teach me to speak Bumblebee," I muttered to him, earning an amused look from the bot in question.

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet muttered, regret lined in his voice.

"I thought we were the only one's who knew of you," Jack stammered.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liason to the outside world." Optimus turned to us, dread lined in his eyes.

"I take it we don't like him," I croaked out, shooting an amused look at Optimus.

He simply ignored it, but made eye contact with me while he spoke. "He tends to only visit when there are … _issues_. It may be best if you do not meet him at this time,"

The four of us ran across the room, trying to find the best place to hide. We heard an elevator move down, coming to a halt. The door slid open, and the faint a steps of a man echoed above us.

"Prime!"

* * *

 **Hey guys !**

 **Thank you all for reading, and I really hope I can go through with all of this ! I'm rewatching the series anyways, might as well write while I am ! I'd love your feedback, so please leave a review and let me know!**

 **\- Lizzzard**


	2. Darkness Rising Pt 2

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a … rather peculiar note. Reports of a racing motorcycle of unknown make," a deep masculine voice resonated around the base. Optimus walked forward in the direction of the voice while the other autobots, Ratchet, in particular, rolled his eyes and walked away. "And a black and yellow custom muscle car. So, anything you care to get off that tin chest, _Prime_?"

Optimus towered over the much younger human in question. I peered around the wall we were hiding beside Bumblebee, watching the situation carefully. "We have everything under control, Agent Fowler."

"They're back, aren't they?" he asked, leaning back on his heels as if he already knew the answer.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon." the dark skinned human stated dimly, staring Optimus down … as much as he could.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler." Optimus leaned in even closer, seemingly to look down at the human as his voice rumbled with a depth that could not be ignored. "We are your best - possibly your only - defence against the Decepticon threat."

"Says _you_." the small, idiot man stated right back, in as much of the same tone he could muster.

"Hey, fleshy," the green one, Bulkhead, stated, drawing attention back towards us. I ducked behind the wall again, looking curiously at the other three. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows _when_ to use force, and how _much_ to use it." He had grabbed an object off the computers next to him, smashing it in his hand. Sparks rained down to the floor below, the amount of sheer might behind the action making his point.

However -

"Bulkhead, _I needed that_!"

I stiffled a giggle as I watched Ratchet's expression, examining the crushed device in the bot's hands.

" _Enough_." The baritone silenced everyone, it was a command no one _dared_ disobey. I peered around the wall again, carefully. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps _you_ could condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot." He straightened to his full height, causing the meek little man to take a visual step back.

"Then do us both a favor, and handle this, Prime. _Under_ the radar," and with that, he turned and made his way to the elevator. He tapped the button, and just as the door shut: "Or I will."

And with that, he was gone.

"Well, that was terribly rude,"

All eyes turned to me. I shied away, looking down at my shoes.

"Pretty big bearings, for a human," Bulkhead muttered, stepping beside Optimus. I sighed in relief. _My savior_.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be."

Ratchet nudged his way back to his computer, messing around with a few systems.

Jack, Miko, and Raf moseyed their way out from behind the wall. They looked up and around themselves, looking at the autobots with astonishment written in their eyes once more.

Then, they fell on me.

"So what's _your_ name?" Miko smiled at me, bounding to my side. She wrapped an arm around my narrow waist, and I inwardly cringed at my heightened weakness. "I've never seen you before! What's your story, how'd you get in with the bots?"

"I, too, would like to know of your story," I felt a presence behind me, and turning found Optimus kneeling beside me. "Whereas Ratchet found much on your companions, he found little to nothing on you," his lips upturned, if the slightest bit.

"My name, is Carabelle. But, pleases, just Cara."

A loud _thud_ echoed throughout the hangar.

"Blasted human technology!" Ratchet complained, turning to look at us. "Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online,"

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked, Jack and Raf following her up a set of stairs.

Optimus rose off his knee to join the conversation. "How is that possible?"

"It isn't," the bot responded gravely. "Another bug ; the system's chok full of 'em."

Arcee stepped forward, wide eyed from what I could see. "If there's any chance Cliff's alive.." she looked at Optimus, desperatly.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay," he ordered, nodding to Arcee. "We may need it." He then turned and walked toward a tunnel.

"HEY!"

He paused, turning to see the three humans leaning over the railing.

"What can we do?" Miko smiled helpfully.

"Remain with Ratchet." he ordered like it was already implied.

"Aweee….." Miko shrugged against the rails.

"Aw," Ratchet groaned as well, holding up a hand.

I laughed out loud this time, looking at the two, earning me an amused glance-over-the-shoulder by the retreating Optimus.

A tunnel in front of the bot lit up, a green orb appearing at the end of it. "Autobots, roll out!" He stepped forward, shattering into a very very nice semi truck, and driving into the orb, disappearing without a trace, the others not far behind.

"What, just happened!?" Jack asked as the green disappeared, showing a solid metal wall behind it.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates," Ratchet explained, turning back to the computer, hushing the rest of us. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do,"

I shrugged, gaining the attention of the other three as I traveled up the staircase to join them. "Alien beings, alien tech," I laughed, coughing as something lodged itself into my throat.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked me, patting my back.

I nodded, choking the obstruction back down. "I am fine," I assured him, voice raspy as ever.

"Your tongue is white," Jack informed me, watching me carefully. "My mom's a nurse, I know the basic signs of dehydration."

The sound of hydraulics moving followed, a metal hand clamping on the rail next to me.

"Hm…." I turned to see Ratchet studying me thoughtfully. "Maybe I could run a quick scan of your symptoms through the search," he turned back to the computer, typing away.

"What symptoms?" I asked, wincing at my voice.

"White tongue, thin skin, bones protruding, hoarse voice,.." Ratchet trailed off, a string of results appearing. He selected the second one, turning to me in a frantic. "You have _cancer_!?" I visually paused, then burst out laughing. The other's watched me carefully. "I do not see the humor in this…" he trailed off, looking at me softly.

"No, Ratchet, I do not have cancer," I took a deep breath, pain shooting through my vocal cords. "I am dehydrated and malnourished, something I have been for quite sometime now. It is of no alarm." I turned to Miko. "Shall we explore?" I grinned, offering her my arm.

She gladly intertwined hers in mine, and we scampered down the stairs out to explore the rest of the base, leaving the boys to it.

* * *

" _Ratchet! Bridge us back!_ " Optimus' voice came through the computer in front of Ratchet, who quickly turned to the ground bridge control. " _Use the arrival coordinates...NOW!_ " Ratchet pulled the lever down as the command was given, the tunnel filling with the green orb.

We all turned towards the tunnel, watching as the bots rolled in at high speed, a storm of blue … smoke? Following closely behind. As soon as they crossed through, Ratchet calmly raised the lever back up, canceling the green orb. The autobots transformed, Optimus' massive truck arriving and changing back last, the bot flipping in the air to take a defensive stance in the entrance, staring grimly at the blue that was now retreating. His pistons groaned as he straightened a little, watching _real_ smoke roll free.

"Wow,"

"Woa,"

Jack, Raf, and Miko stared at the massive bot as he stood, facing Ratchet.

"Cutting it a bit close. What about Cliffjumper?"

The three bots didn't respond, simply turned to Arcee, who was hanging her head.

Miko ran forward as if she was about to say something, but taking another look at Arcee's form, and the bot's silence, I rushed to stop her.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked, kneeling in front of the smaller bot.

She crossed her hands in front of her chest. "Not Cliff - at least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like, something from those con experiments during the war," her voice shook and waivered, Optimus' hand reaching out to steady her. "I'm fine," she assured, although leaning heavily into his embrace. "Just...dizzy."

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko asked, looking up at me.

"Robots with emotions," Raf confirmed.

"Robots, who can die," I finalized, looking at the three of them with a nod.

Ratchet stepped forward, a blue beam ejecting from his arm. It roamed over her frame, turning red once crossing a certain point. "What is this?" Ratchet asked, reaching for Arcee's hand. He pulled out what seemed to look like … a plastic knife, scraping something metal off of her. "Take a full decontamination bath, now," Ratchet ordered, Bumblebee already wrapping an arm around Arcee helping her away.

"O-Optimus, I hate to bug but, no bars," Jack held out his phone to prove his point to the bot who was turning towards us.

"A security precaution, The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

"Well, if I don't call my mom, like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me,"

Optimus' eyes narrowed, leaning in to face Jack head on. "Have you broken a law?" He asked gravely, threateningly.

"Curfew," Jack merely stated. "It's after 10."

"I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year," Raf stated, a soft smile on his face. I rested a hand on his shoulder, looking up at Optimus.

"Earth customs." Optimus smiled, just a bit. "I haven't considered. But the issue of your safety remains." He stood, turning. "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home,"

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!"

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle mode,"

Miko visibly sagged. I laughed at her, patting her back reassuringly. "They are robots in disguise, Miko," I smiled at her as she bounded towards the waiting vehicle.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf," Arcee emerged from the halls, rubbing her head, nodding at Optimus. "Arcee, Jack." The four of them flew out of the base, the two bots obviously racing as they did. "Ratchet?"

"Busy," the bot waved him off, running through yet another computer system, the purple sample lying next to him.

Optimus turned to me. " _I_ will accompany you, for the night, Carabelle," He transformed and I bounded for his open door. His interior was _beautiful_. Black, leather seating, and an amazing radio system. The insignia I had noticed on the floor of his base was etched into the steering wheel, glowing the same color as their eyes. His engine started, rattling my chest in the same manner his voice did. A seatbelt strapped firmly around me, and he shifted into gear out of the base. "To what is my destination?"

I paused. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to ask to stay with him, but I was unsure of if he would allow such a thing. And what if he didn't want a homeless living amongst him, in his base? Being around his soldiers? Panic grew in my throat, my breathing hitching up a notch. I visually patted the air down, calming myself.

"Just head to town," I smiled. "Tell me, what kind of engine you got?"

* * *

 **Carabelle means hope, a new future, beloved, friend. You'll see why her name is important later c;**

 **Thank you all for reading thus far, I hope you continue with a review!**

 **-Lizzzard**


	3. Darkness Rising pt 3

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

"You can stop here," I chuckled nervously.

The massive rig down shifted to a stop, in rapid progression. The stop was smooth, flawless, perfect. I unhooked my belt, and moved to climb out the door.

"Carabelle, wait," Optimus' voice stated, my door locking itself. "What is this?"

I sighed, looking out the window. I had him stop directly above my pipe. It was supposed to storm that night, and if I wasn't planning on soaking my only set of clothes. _Again_.

"I am homeless, Optimus," I explained, looking into my lap. "I do not have a home,"

He said nothing for a while. I didn't dare move for fear of offending him. Suddenly, the door popped open, and I stared at the steering wheel in shock. _Was he?..._

I bowed my head even lower, climbing out of his cab carefully. I glanced back at him as the door slammed shut, and I descended down the side of the underpass, preparing myself to never see him again.

The sound of metal clashing to metal caused me to whip back around, jumping back a bit as I was met face - to - face with the blue circles of Optimus' eyes.

"Why did you not inform me earlier?" He softly demanded.

"Optimus, you'll, be seen," I put off the topic, not wishing to discuss my situation.

"I have scanned the surrounding area. It is a construction zone, there are no humans around for miles," he reassured me, getting even _closer_ to me. "Why did you not inform me earlier that you had no bed to turn to?"

I bowed my head again, scuffing my feet. "I am not proud of my predicament," I answered softly, a rough edge still clinging to my throat. "I had feared you would… abandon me."

A black, metal object appeared gently underneath my chin. With just the slightest bit of pressure, it forced my head up, my eyes meeting that of the bot's.

"I will swear to you at this very moment, Carabelle," his face grim, eyes focusing in earnest. " _I_ will _never_ abandon you." I nodded, watching as he pulled his finger away, transforming yet again, opening his passenger door. "You will recharge in my sleeper,"

"Optimus," I protested. "With all due respect, from what I have gathered, you are a very important Cybertronian on a very important mission here on Earth. You should not be set back because you are caring for a weak, human female hardly capable of caring for herself,"

"Cara-"

"No!" I demanded, silencing the voice. "I will not accept any other answer. Return to base, Optimus. I will catch a ride with someone in the morning." I smiled, leaning softly against the the metal of the side of the truck. I planted a hesitant, gentle kiss to his frame. "Goodnight, Optimus."

I retreated back to my pipe, listening for the engine to start above me. When it did, I was surprised when I heard it drive barely half a mile and cease again. I looked out my pipe, seeing Optimus' frame resting above on the bridge, blending into the night. I grinned, soft bot he was.

* * *

I yawned, stretching out the muscles around my shoulders. I was a little damp from the trickle of water running through the pipe, however the storm had passed overhead. I walked towards the hole, mind wandering to the events of the past two nights.

My stomach clenching in on itself halted my tracks, crippling me for half of a second. My arm grabbed at my empty stomach, grazing my exposed ribs as I did. I shuddered, only with my mental note to hunt for food settling my stomach. I straightened slowly, kneading my stomach smoothly, pleading the pain away.

I continued out, glancing up at the bridge. Optimus was gone, which sent panic through me. _What if he left_ …

I shook my head, following the path out of the underpass. I _had_ ordered him away the night before, he was just simply leaving. However, it was 0800, and if I wanted to catch a ride with one of the others I needed to find food fast.

I traveled to my usual spot, a dumpster behind a nursing home. They always had good food that may have been bagged up before tossed. Propping the door open, i pulled myself into the unit, allowing my lower half to hang out, providing a quick escape should an employee emerge. I rummaged through for a moment, when my hand landed on a styrofoam container, heavy to the touch.

"Bingo," I smiled, hauling myself back out, clutching the box desperately.

I scampered over to the sidewalk, taking a seat next to a fire hydrant. Opening the box, i discovered Rolls, a mystery meat, mashed potatoes and gravy. The scent it was giving off was enough confirmation that it had only been tossed last night. I inhaled deeply, settling in to enjoy my meal.

As I neared the end of my meal, an airhorn drew my attention to a familiar big rig, who rolled to another clean stop next to me. The passenger door opened, and I scrambled in, deserting my food. I grinned at the steering wheel as I strapped myself in, the door shutting behind me. I mentally scolded myself for not having the means to brush my teeth.

"Good morning, Optimus," I leaned into the seat, my hands folded in my lap.

"Good morning, Carabelle," he rumbled, shifting into higher gears as he made his way back to the base.

I groaned. " _Please_ stop calling me that. My name is Cara,"

* * *

"Morning Ratchet!" I smiled broadly, stepping out of Optimus' cab.

Ratchet waved a hand behind him, studying a slide carefully through what appeared to be a microscope. He muttered something about mornings and then was silent again, tampering with the controls slightly.

I leaned back as Optimus transformed behind me. "Is he always like this?" I mumbled.

"Not always," Optimus rose to his full height. "My old friend focuses entirely on his work, not bothering to let his processors frain from the topic at hand, not even once."

I smiled back at the doctor bot, following closely behind Optimus as he made his way to the side halls. I followed him softly as he checked inventory, making an occasional comment about a weapon, or about how the massive bot never smiled.

A massive screeching echoed down the halls from the outer parts of the hangar, following with a surprised shout from Ratchet.

"Ratchet," Optimus stated, charging for the hangar.

"Hold up!" I followed after him, his massive legs taking him further and further away from me and towards the commotion.

" _I needed that!_ " Ratchet's voice carried above Optimus' footsteps.

His steps halted, and as the hangar emerged into view, I caught sight of Optimus' blasters crippled a thing flying towards Ratchet. Ratch leaned back into the railing as Optimus' weapon disappeared, changing back to his hand. I came to a stop not far from the two who were staring at a smoking mess on the ground.

Suddenly, the sparking mess on the ground shivered, pulling itself up, what seemed to be a single eye looking directly at mine. It looked like a spider, raising itself up to its multiple little legs. However, before the demon could get close to me, a single stomp from Optimus' right foot ended the little bastard's life.

"And _stay_ broken," Ratchet ordered, pointing at the thing like it'd respond.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, resting a hand on Optimus' leg.

"I have a _grave_ suspicion," I shuttered at the depth of his voice. "Dark energon,"

"What is that?" I asked softly, acknowledging his sincere fear.

The two older bots gathered around, saying a bunch of things that I did not understand. I wandered up the stairs of the main computer system, looking at the different keys. I seated myself on the giant keyboard, cuddling into myself, and resting for a nap.

* * *

"Autobots, prepare too-,"

The pounding footsteps ceased, my head popping up from my resting place, meeting Optimus' eyes. I held them for a moment, before turning to the others.

"Roll out?" Arcee asked, impatiently.

"Remain here," He ordered, turning back to Ratchet. "Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, we'll be out of communication's range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge."

"Dude!" Miko shouted, looking up at Bulkhead. "You're biggest. You should be the boss."

"Brians out does might, Miko," I smiled at her softly, scoping out my situation. _How am I to get down?_

"He, never puts me in charge," Bulkhead muttered as Optimus offered me his hand. I climbed on, and he gently set me on the platform.

"May I, accompany you?" I asked hesitantly, looking up into his gentle eyes.

"I am afraid not," he informed me. "I fear that I am not able to guarantee the peacefulness of this mission."

I nodded, resting a hand on his retreating finger, causing him to pause. "Be safe," I whispered, smiling at him. His eyes brightened, looking at me intently.

"Optimus," Arcee challenged for his attention. "With all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, but babysitting is another." Jack very loudly sighed in frustration, retreating from the scene. "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since before the war," her voice lowered at the last statement.

"My pistons may be rusted but my hearing is as sharp as ever," Ratchet called over his shoulder, causing the smaller bot to sag.

"Arcee, much has changed in the past 24 hours, and we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out."

Optimus and Ratchet walked into the ground bridge, disappearing into the unknown.

"So, chief, what's on the activities list?" Jack smiled, looking at Arcee.

I snorted, looking at them all. "I'm going to go take a nap, I'll return later." I made my way to the hall that Optimus and I had traveled through earlier, eyeing the suspicious creepy crawlies as I went. I could hear the others talking, and the revving of two engines, but really I was just excited to have a decent rest, again.

I spotted my destination, a low shelf housing a few weapons. I crawled aboard, and curled into myself. Resting my head on my arms, I closed my eyes.

* * *

 **So, I know it's basically impossible to sleep this much. But I really didn't want to write out Fowler's capture, that'd be too long. And… I wanted to get a nightmare in so we're all good.**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying, please review!**

 **-Lizzzard**


	4. Darkness Rising pt 4

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

 _An evil, maniacal laugh echoed around me in the darkness. I couldn't tell where I was, or what time it was, or anything. All I knew of was that laughing. It vibrates my ears painfully, the black making me turn, following the laughing closely._

" _So, you think you can best me, Optimus Prime!?" An evil voice shouted in the distance._

 _I narrowed my eyes towards it, seeing a slight circle of light in the dark. I ran for it, the circle becoming larger the closer I got. But then I started to make out the forms in the light._

 _Optimus Prime was on his hands and knees, shaking strongly as he pulled himself from the mud. Approaching him was a tall, dark, gray figure who radiated with purple. He stalked over, laying a roundhouse kick to Optimus' face, sending him flying towards me._

" _Optimus!" I shouted as he landed, his body weakly attempting to brace his fall._

" _C…..Cara…" The deep baritone was soft, groaning, enhanced with static. It was no longer the strong voice I loved so much. "L-leave….."_

" _I don't want too leave you," I begged, laying a hand on his cheek. A quick glance over my shoulder, and I saw the dark figure walking towards us. I flinched when I saw its red eyes, full of hate and conquest. "C'mon, Optimus, get up," I begged._

" _I… I can't,..."_

" _Please, don't give up…."_

" _Yes, Prime," it snarled, looking at the two of us. "Don't give up. I want to prolong this adventure for as long as I can," it grabbed a hold of Optimus' ankle, swinging him away from me._

" _Optimus, NO!"_

* * *

"OPTIMUS!"

I was sitting straight up, breathing heavily from my position on the shelf. Looking around, I was alone, and on base. I shook my head, hearing the faint hum of the ground bridge opening.

"Optimus," I smiled, climbing from my post. I charged to the hangar, still drowsy from my sleep, but pushing it aside as I ran for the familiar footsteps.

When I arrived, Optimus was welding what seemed to be a brace onto Ratchet's arm. Taking a closer look, the both seemed beat up, tired. They had scratches and claw marks all up and down their bodies. Optimus rose and return the tool he was using somewhere in Ratchet's med room. I followed him, hearing the voices of the kids and Ratchet talking, but not hearing the words.

"Are you alright?" I asked, coming to a halt at his feet.

He looked down at me, his lips upturned slightly. "I, am fine." He assured me.

"Zombies!?" Miko shouted.

I turned to her as Optimus walked past me. The three kids were standing around a familiar figure who was lying in a hospital bed. _What the hell happened here? How long was I asleep…_

"Bulkhead," Optimus called as I made my way to the stairs. "You exercised extremely poor judgment to allow the humans to accompany you."

"I know, Optimus, it won't happen again." Bulkhead bowed his head slightly.

"But it wasn't his fault!" Miko protested.

"Miko!"

"And, check it out," Miko pulled her phone out of her pocket, raising it to Optimus.

"Hmm, Ratchet,"

Ratchet looked closely at the picture, confusion written across his face. "I, do not understand,"

"Whoops!" Miko looked at the camera. "That was one of the cons… At least, before Bulkhead rearranged his fenders!"

"Miko, Raf was almost killed." Jack shouted. I watched the three carefully. "This isn't a game, when are you going to get that through your thick skull!?"

"Uh, Jack, we _all_ were almost killed. The bots included."

Jack looked at Optimus. "Well, if this is just another day with the Autobots, I'm not sure I want to be a part of it."

"Jack, putting you In harm's way was never our intent. However, it is no longer just _your_ safety I am concerned about, but your world. We, will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

The ground bridge opened, and we all turned to see Ratchet pointing. "No sense in long good byes, here's the door,"

Optimus disappeared into the halls again. As much as I wanted to reach out to Jack, I wanted to make sure Optimus was okay.

I sprinted down the stairs, shoving past Jack as he descended. Optimus' footsteps were heavy but true.

"Optimus!"

He paused, turning to greet my slowly approaching figure.

"Clarabelle," he acknowledged as I came to a stop in front of him.

"I thought I told you to stop that," I mockingly shot him a disapproving glare.

He chuckled slightly, kneeling down and offering me his hand. I happily climbed in, taking a seat in his palm. "My apologies, Cara," his voice vibrating through my body.

"Are you, alright?" I asked softly, gazing up at his eyes.

He didn't say anything for a while, and when he did, it was in a light tone. Happy.

"Shall we get you some sleep?" He offered with a smile.

"Id say yes but I just woke up," and, of course, I yawned.

He eyed me carefully, kneeling to set me on the ground. "Cara, will you recharge in my sleeper tonight?" He asked, almost pleadingly.

I giggled, nodding. I watched as his large form folded into himself, the big rig sitting proudly, the door open and waiting for me. I climbed in, making my way to the back. There was a thick warm blanket sitting on a thin mattress in a corner. I kicked my shoes off, climbing into the warm, cuddly bed.

It seemed to fold underneath my, curving to meet my form more. I smiled, tucking a pillow underneath my head. "Goodnight, Optimus,"

"Goodnight, Cara."

* * *

 **I'm really proud of how this is turning out. Please, inform me of your thoughts! I'd appreciate it greatly !**

 **I know this one is shorter than the rest, but it was all I could fit in from the episode… Please know, that I will depend heavily on my reader having watched the episodes, and will know what the story was. I am going to strongly stick to** _ **only**_ **following Cara's character,** _ **maybe, occasionally**_ **going to Optimus'. So please, if you haven't, watch the episodes.**

 **Also, I need to know so I can keep writing ahead. Do you guys want an Optimus x OC story? Either way, this is the relationship Optimus and Cara will have. However, should it build into more? It'll be a while before anything actually happens, so please. Let me know.**

 **I will be editing the past three chapters to make them easier to read. Alright, I'll shut up now.**

 **Love you all 3**

 **\- Lizzzard**


	5. Darkness Rising pt 5

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

 _It wasn't supposed to turn out this way._

 _Optimus had just taken me out for a drive, that was all. Things had for heated back at base, so we took a breather. We were doing just fine…_

 _That is, until an explosion rattled his frame, sending him swerving, spinning, almost flipping._

 _He moaned in pain, before transforming around me. He set me on the ground below him, looking to the sky. I followed his gaze seeing five planes. They slowed to a landing, circling Optimus with their weapons drawn._

" _Surrender," one of them ordered, aiming their weapon at his feet, at_ me _. "Maybe Lord Megatron will consider mercy if you do."_

" _Or maybe I won't," the same evil voice from my dream earlier responded._

 _Another plan shattered, landing before Optimus with a snarl plastered across his face._

" _Megatron," Optimus boomed. "Your quarrel is with me. Let the girl return to base!"_

" _I'm afraid I can't do that," Megatron shifted his arm so his canon was lined straight at me. "Because now, you can do anything I wish to or_ she _will perish."_

" _What do you want Megatron?" Optimus' eyes flashed to mine for a second._

 _The warlord stepped forward, gazing Optimus down. "Total surrender," with that, he grabbed hold of Optimus' arms, shoving his first to his face. He went limp, eyes darkening. The decepticon grinned maniacally, a ground bridge opening. He dragged the bots lifeless form toward it._

" _No! Please, stop!" I chased after them._

 _One of the others flicked me back. I somersaulted in the air, landing on my right arm with a definitive_ crunch _. Blinding hot pain shot through my arm, which I did my best to ignore. I watched as my guardian's form retreated, lifelessly, through the bridge, the deceptions following. It closed moments after they left._

" _OPTIMUS!"_

* * *

"OPTIMUS!"

A loud _thud_ and a sharp pain in my right arm woke me. I sat up, leaning against the sleeper I had laid claim to not to long ago.

"Cara!?"

Optimus' frantic voice came through the radio. I looked around, remembering that I was inside of his cab, safe. _He_ was safe.

"I'm sorry," I rubbed my arm, willing the pain to go away. "I'm… Fine."

"Optimus!"

Immediately, the truck shattered around me, bringing me back to the memory of my dream. I shuddered slightly as I leaned into Optimus' hand as he walked to his medic.

"These are the engineering specs for a space time vortex generator."

"Megatron's building a space bridge."

I was settled lightly on Optimus' right shoulder. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were watching over Ratchet's shoulder as he worked on locating the space bridge. Miko stood at Bulkheads feet, Raf not too far away.

"Optimus," Ratchet called turning towards us. "I have located the space bridge, high in earth's orbit."

"Out of our reach…" Optimus bowed his head. I laid a gentle hand on his cheek, smiling as his eyes darted to meet mine.

"Okay," Miko started. "So, I know you guys can't fly. But, can't you just ground bridge there?"

"A ground bridge has limited range," Ratchet explained just as I was about to back the idea. "Stretched into orbit, it's vortex would snap, and scatter us to the stars."

"As Megatron is most likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk." We turned to face the bridge, his eyes narrowing at it.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" I asked softly, searching for his eyes.

He paused before he answered in bold tone. "Reaching the space bridge first is the only way of stopping them."

An engine revved slightly as Arcee returned with a familiar figure in her back.

"Hey," Jack called smiling. "Guess who's back," Arcee transformed behind him, looking at Optimus with a hopeful expression.

"Autobots," he called in that baritone that I loved. "Prepare for departure."

"Where too?" Arcee asked, looking flabbergasted.

"The final frontier," Miko replied, looking a little more excited than I would have liked.

"Space?" Jack understood the reference immediately. "I thought we didn't have anyway of getting there,"

"We don't," Raf responded this time as Bee lowered him to the ground.

Ratchet opened a ground bridge with a grim look. The Autobots walked towards the green orb, looking back at their respective human as they prepared. Optimus lifted a hand to me, walking towards the stands surrounding the computer system.

"Return to me," I pleaded with all of my heart as I climbed into his open hand.

"As you wish," he set me down and turned back to his soldiers, looking at him for guidance.

"Optimus," Ratchet called to his back. "If you leave me on a planet teeming with humans I will _never_ forgive you,"

I stifled a giggle, understanding that this was Ratchets Way of saying bye.

"Until we meet again old friend," Optimus' voice echoed, following a clang signifying his battle mask slipping into place. "Autobots! Roll out!"

And with that, they were gone.

* * *

The base's computer filled with the open comm link to Optimus, the bot's voices carrying through.

They had reached the space bridge safely, and they were watching as the Nemesis approached slowly. The satellite had sustained heavy damage, Bulkhead laying claim to the destruction.

"Don't the decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked, the three joining me on the platform.

"Naturally," Ratchet scoffed. "But Cybertron is many light years away. To reach it their aim must be absolute."

" _If Megatron went through the trouble of rendezvousing with his space bridge, then he must have some means of a second targeting system_."

Ratchet puzzled for a second. "From what I know of this planet's technology, I have counts there exists a satellite that holds enough power to carry a signal that far."

"What about a bunch of linked radio telescope dishes?" Raf asked, pulling open his laptop.

I leaned over his shoulder, looking at the picture.

"The giant size array in Texas," I muttered, following his idea.

Ratchet leaned over, explaining how its not _child's play_ when -

" _Good thinking Raf_ ," Optimus applauded. " _Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff of the possible trespassing._ "

At that very moment, Fowler decided to wake just long enough for him to yell at me about being out of uniform before falling back unconscious from his trip earlier this morning.

"I don't think that's going to happen right now," I muttered, looking at Raf again. "You think you could hack it?"

Raf turned back to the laptop, typing away. "I can't get past the firewall system, its too thick."

" _You_ actually think you can keep the decepticon out?"

"Maybe," Raf looked at Ratchet hopefully. "If I could get in."

"What if we got you in?" I asked, looking at Miko with a grin.

" _The risk is too great_ ," Optimus rumbled in protest. " _The decepticons will be there. Perhaps even on site_."

"Optimus," Jack started before I could. "With all due respect, you said it yourself. This is bigger than the safety of three humans."

"Yeah," Miko backed. "If we let the decepticons win, we're fragged, as long as everyone else on our planet."

"You guys are fighting for us up there," I pitched in, looking at the waves of the open comm. "Let us fight for you down here."

All voices paused for a moment. " _Raf_?"

"I want to give it a try."

* * *

The ground bridge opened in a fence, dropping us on the inside. My stomach clenched in on itself again, and I doubled over.

"Cara!" Jack called, resting a hand on my back.

"I'm...fine," I groaned out, kneading my stomach pain away. "Let's… Go."

All of the satellites were pointing in the same direction, and they towered over the height of any building seen in Jasper Nevada. We charged towards the only actual building there, looking for a way in.

Honestly, I don't know how we got in…. We just walked in. Finding a room isolates enough from the main halls, Raf sat down and got to work on his computer. Jack and Miko watched as I ran back to the door every few minutes to check for security.

"I'm in," Raf finally announced. His eyes narrowed a few seconds later, drawing closer to the screen. "And so are the decepticons."

"How can you tell?" Miko asked as her and Jack drew closer to the boy.

If the decepticons were in the program, what was to stop them from coming here? Surely they would've faced the same problems Raf did with hacking the system.

But then again they were alien robots.

"You guys stay busy," I ordered, grabbing the fire extinguisher. "I'm going hunting."

I walked down the hall, pausing as I passed the next door down. The double doors stood proud, and true to their steel might. However, one of the was cracked where it met its pair, letting out gushes of fresh, outdoor air.

I creaked the door open slowly, not allowing a single noise to escape. There was glass shattered everywhere, and looking up, I saw the glass roof crashed all to pieces. But, I also met a figure I did not wish to see.

"Decepticon," I whispered, almost silent. I eased the door back shut, running to the room next door. "Guys, we have company," I announced.

"The dishes are headed back toward Cybertron," Raf grunted, returning to type away.

Just above him, I spotted the unmistakable red blinking of a camera. "No one thought to crush the camera?"

The kids all looked at me before I raised my weapon of choice. I'd much rather have something heavier but it'd do.

"What if they find out you're in here?" Jack asked as I backed toward them, weapon ready.

"Its not physical combat," Raf informed him. "Its all virtual. Like online gaming."

"Yeah, Jack," Miko scoffed. The door handle moved and pulled back. "Besides, what are they going to do? They're like 1,000 miles away,"

"Wrong," I stated, as a tentacle like thing approached us.

I dived out of the way, it reaching for the kids. Jack and Miko jumped between it and Raf, it grabbing them and deserting Raf.

"I won't let them lock on again," Raf cried, typing even faster.

I ran over to the thing, shouting at it. "Do you enjoy the cold, con?" I asked in cold fury, unleashing the clasp on the extinguisher, aiming with all my might.

The cold circled around the thing as it struggled to stay up. Frost formed in its sides, the purple glow fading with A rhythmic pulse. It retreated back through the door.

Before our celebration went too far, another returned, going straight for Raf. He jumped onto the desk, grabbing a flash drive as he dove to stand by us. It then moved to me, ramming me in the stomach. My body screamed in pain as it contacted with a wall, falling to the ground. I heard Miko shout, and watched as she fell back to the wall beside me.

"You handed it an Axe!?" Jack shouted as he pulled the two of us to our feet, watching in horror as it disappeared through the door.

We followed after it, myself leaning heavily onto Jack as we ran.

"Here," I said, pointing to the door I had seen the con in earlier. We we ran through, the glass roof was shattered more, and the purple con I had seen earlier stood, waiting to lift off. It looked back at us for half a second, its visor blocking its face.

Miko whipped out her phone, grabbing a picture quickly. In response to the camera shutter, it took off, leading jack to head to the computer right under it.

Raf sat down again, rummaging through the computer. His face paled, looking at us. "It cut the hard wire," he paled again, pointing to an Axe chopped through some wires on the ground. "The dishes are locked into Cybertron for good."

* * *

Jack had insisted on helping me back through the bridge. Though it also quenched the kids' stomach, my empty one had nothing to clench onto, sending waves of pain through my system.

Which I ignored.

"Optimus," Ratchet called. "I'm detecting a rapidly expanding mass in their vortex, one with a very particular energy signature."

" _Dark energon_ ," I struggled to walk straight to the side rail to allow me go see the screen. Fowler limped in behind me, apparently having recovered from his earlier attack. " _Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation; but we lack the firepower to ignite it._ "

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might find a technical ability to achieve such a feat."

"Would schematics help?" Raf asked with a smile, holding out the flash drive from earlier. I beamed down at him as Ratchet grinned.

Then he paused. "Optimus I must say. The space bridge is our only hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you _certain_ that destroying it is our only hope?" My heart hurt for the bots as Optimus rang through an affirmative. But Ratchet's grin soon returned. "Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour."

" _Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchets lead."_ Optimus ordered, pausing a moment. " _While I make my stand_."

"What does he mean?" I asked Ratchet looking at him with desperation.

" _He's going to face Megatron_ ," Arcee responded.

"Optimus, remember what you promised me," I ordered him, looking desperately at the waves of the comm like I could see him.

" _As you wish_."

* * *

The ground bridge stood open. The six of us stood watching it.

"Do you think they're…" Miko asked, looking at Ratchet with hope in her eyes.

"Four life signals," Ratchet reported, looking at his arm. "One very weak…"

My throat clenched, hoping for the best.

The ground bridged surged, out first stepping Optimus, falling to the ground with a final clang of his feet. I took in his battered frame, scratches outlining even his battle mask. He approached us, holding out a hand to me.

"As you wish," I smiled gratefully, jumping into his hand.

We turned to watch the rest of the Autobots fall through, Bumblebee carrying a weak Arcee. The kids ran to their respective bit, Jack laying a hand in Arcee's. We all watched as Arcee opened her eyes at the contact, smiling slightly at Jack.

"Arcee," he sighed in relief.

"Jack, really?" Her voice was faint, weak. "There are other motorcycles in the world."

"But, you're my first." He smiled.

"And, Megatron?" Ratchet growled out the name, looking at Optimus as said not raised me to his shoulder.

"Not even he could have survived ground zero." His eyes narrowed. I lightly reached out, traves the carvings in his mask with a gentle hand, meeting his eyes with a small smile.

"Prime!" We turned to face Agent Fowler as he stepped into the elevator. "I didn't get to thank you bots for the save. I owe you one." He paused, glancing over his shoulder. "We all do,"

I felt Optimus straighten with pride below me as the elevator door shut, leaving us alone with the bots once more. Arcee climbed out of Bee's arms, smirking at the kids who gathered at the floor. Miko paused, then turned to face Optimus, who in turn directed his attention to the smaller human.

"So, is this the part that we say good bye and you say to act like we've never met you?"

The other kids clearly didn't hide the despair in their eyes, a fear swelling in my own throat. I laid a hand on Optimus' cheek, gaining his attention once more. He held my gaze for a moment, before turning back to address the bots.

"Without a means of leaving this world, we autobots will take strength in the bonds we have forged with our four young friends - true warriors. If not in body, then in spirit. Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem we are here to stay. If anyone or thing approaches this planet with the intent to harm her, let them know this : we will defend ourselves. We will defend our _home_."

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Leave a review and let me know ! And, also remember to add weather or not you think this should be an Optimus x OC story. Either way they're going to be damn close so let me know ! This story is for you !**

 **I alos just realized that never replied to the review asking what Cara looked like… I really like the idea of jet black hair with deep, blue eyes. Opposite of the bots' neon blue. Her skin is tan, not pale, but tanned a bit, and she's** _ **really**_ **skinny. Her hair is really long, maybe to her waist, but as she doesn't have a hairbrush, it's up in a ponytail or bun most of the time, natted, knotted. This is important, because of later. :D**

 **Thanks for reading this far !**

 **\- Lizzzard.**


	6. Masters and Students

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

A few days had passed since the autobots returned from their adventure into space. Everyone was fully repaired, even the slightest scratch was buffed out by yours truly. I hadn't returned to my pipe since the last night that I was there with Optimus keeping watch on the bridge, and after my trip to bug Jack as he was working the night before, I hadn't consumed much food. Which, as I expertly hid it, no one knew.

Optimus had taken to seating me upon his left shoulder, where I sat with ease in the mass of cables and pistons. It was like I had a home _there_ , in that spot. I had gotten used to waking from Optimus' sleeper, and finding myself resting sweetly on his shoulder the next moment.

Occasionally, Optimus would pause in front of the ground bridge and stare at it for prolonged periods of time. I didn't question it; I understood there would be memories associated with that bridge. After all, the injuries he had returned with informed us all of the extent of the battle that had taken place.

Optimus was having one of these moments now, Sunday morning. I looked around, trying not to think of the weight of the air surrounding us. The kids were with their respective bot, trying to accomplish a science project for the science fair. Raf, a volcano, Miko a model of the solar system, and Jack, a motorcycle. Ratchet was eyeing Optimus curiously.

"Optimus, why so glum?" he asked, stepping forward finally. "This planet - _all_ planets - are finally safe from Megatron's tyranny."

I couldn't help but notice Optimus flinch with the last of Ratchet's words. He shook his head softly, looking down.

"I do not disagree, Ratchet," he stated glumly. "It's just … a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind; _not_ extinguish his spark."

"Optimus," Ratchet stated as if he didn't believe the words he was hearing. I , on the other hand, was moved by the gentleness that Optimus portrayed, not that of a warrior wanting to kill the one who had murdered so many, but wanting to change his views to see the wrong he was doing. I laid a gentle hand on his face, something that had also become sort of a habit. I gained his attention, his eyes full of pain and sorrow. "His vileness was not slain by your hand," Ratchet continued. "But by his own twisted arrogance," Optimus hummed in frustration, my hand moving to gain his attention back to my eyes once he tried to turn away. "I'm sorry, I know the two of you had quite a history."

Although this statement peaked my curiosity over such history, my logic reminded me that now was not the time for a history lesson. Optimus was hurting, I had to bring him out of the hole he was digging.

"But the Megatron whom I once fought beside perished eons ago, the day he chose to become a decepticon,"

Before I could even think of a response, an explosion rocked the walls of the base, smoke gathering from behind the computer.

...Where Raf and Bee were working on an active volcano model.

I laughed as Ratchet and Optimus ran towards the "threat" pausing to find Raf covered in soot, Bee waving the smoke away from his small friend.

"It's not decepticons, Ratchet," Raf muttered embarrassingly.

"It's a volcano," I laughed again, earning a mischievous glare from Optimus.

"Hold still Bulkhead!" Miko protested as Bulkhead froze once more, holding up the planets as Miko painted. "Jupiter needs her red spot," she grinned, moving the brush to paint the little ball, but freezing as yet another drop landed on the floor below. "Whoopsie!"

"What," Ratchet groaned. "In the Allspark, is going on in here!?"

"Our projects are due tomorrow," Jack informed from his place by the motorcycle, Arcee studying a pile of parts. She grabbed a muffler, holding it out to Jack.

"Maybe it needs one of these dohickeys,"

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee," Jack laughed, taking the part from her. "Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

"You're a human jack," she challenged with a humours glare. "Can you build me a small intestine?"

"Well…" Ratchet struggled for words. "You can't work on these projects here….You're… making a mess."

"Ratchet," I mockingly scolded him from my perch. "You're going to deny the human children time to bond with their guardians? I'm sure if the bots didn't want to spend time with us, they would've sent us home hours ago,"

Ratchet muttered nothings to himself, looking at Optimus for help. I shot the bot in question a pointed look, daring him to go against my words with a smile.

He shrugged. "Would it hurt to learn more of the Earth's customs by helping our friends with their school work?"

"Well…. Maybe our _friends_ should try learning more of Cybertron,"

"When's the history lesson?" I perked up, eager to learn anything about the planet I knew virtually nothing about.

The medi bot rolled his eyes, returning to the computer system to monitor the frequencies. The kids and bots returned to the projects, and Optimus turned to the ground bridge once more.

"Optimus," I softly called, resting a hand on his cheek as he turned to me. "If I were in an emotional state of pain, what would you do?"

Optimus seemed appalled that I had even asked the question. "I would stop at nothing to ease the pain you were experiencing. Why, are you hurting now? Please, tell me so that I may -"

"No, Optimus," I laughed softly. "Allow me the same." He looked at me quizzically. "You are hurting, sweetheart. Allow me the help you bear the weight you are carrying. It's what friends do, what they are for." He looked at me strongly, following the words of my plea, watching. I tried to muster as much love, and sincere worry that I had for the bot before me into my eyes, hoping he would see just how much I cared for him.

"Then how _do_ you make warrior class?"

Optimus directed his attention to the pair on the ground, Bumblebee whizzing stories off to Raf who was listening intently, adding more newspapers onto a new volcano. He walked over quietly, listening to the conversation. Picking up on Raf's end, I could take a guess at what Bee was saying.

"But, I've seen you in action, Bee," Raf protested, disregarding the volcano for the moment. "You're awesome!"

Bee bowed his head, shoulders beginning to hunch over before Optimus' hand stopped them. "I second your opinion Raf," the baritone rumbled, catching Bee's attention as well as the boy's. "But autobot life cycles are much longer than those of humans', and though it may be hard to believe our young scout still has much to experience."

An alarm sounded, leaving Optimus to abandon his position by Bee to move back towards Ratchet. The poor bot never stopped, always lifting the spirits of those around him, the leader first and foremost, forgetting that he had himself to care for.

"Exposed energon," the medic called for any to listen. "And it's on the move."

Bulkhead moved to his side, looking at the screen earnestly. "And if we ain't moving it, guess who must be." he clashed his fist into his hip.

"Decepticons," Arcee appeared behind Bulkhead, peering to look at the screen.

"Without Megatron?" Miko asked in honest curiosity from the catwalk above.

"Unfortunately Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place. As Starscream is no Megatron, his actions are far from predictable," he paused, raising his hand to me. "Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may be in need of assistance."

"May I come?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

Optimus' brows furrowed together, looking at me with a sternness I could not look away from. "It would be unwise to place you in a position where you may be harmed,"

I nodded in understanding as he lowered me to a place beside Miko. "Never hurts to ask."

Ratchet paused, looking back at Raf still working on his project. "Science fair is a big part of their grade… Perhaps I am better suited to remain behind and .. advise," he smiled, hopefully at Optimus who puzzled a moment.

"Very well…" Optimus seemed fearful, spiking great interest into my chest. "Bumblebee, let us see about this energon in transit."

* * *

"Um… what, is it?" Ratchet asked, looking at the metal beast of a volcano before him.

I stood where Optimus had left me, on the catwalk overseeing the bots and the kids work on their projects, and also as Ratchet quickly took over the production.

"You'll find out," Ratchet sighed, returning to his work welding the pieces together.

"But, Ratchet," I called. "Shouldn't Raf be the one doing the work?"

"No, don't touch!" Ratchet ordered, gently shoving Raf back as the human had reached for the metal. "Just watch, and learn."

"So…" Bulkhead called, sporting a Miko and Jack on his shoulders, Arcee close beside him. "We're just going to help Jack and Miko with their-"

"Without _my_ supervision!? You want them to be _right_ don't you?"

I rolled my eyes as Miko scoffed. "Control, _freak_ ," she called, watching as Ratchet continued welding.

I turned back to the computer system, watching as the screen indicated the two signals of Bumblebee and Optimus moved steadily. I ceased the worries building up inside me, there was nothing to fear.

Optimus will return, soon.

* * *

The two had returned, and had been through a thorough scan of their systems. Ratchet tinkered a few things, but soon enough I was back on my perch.

"Bumblebee," Optimus scolded before the bot even emerged from the scanner. "Putting yourself at risk was perhaps not the wisest of strategies."

"However," I interrupted. "I thank you for saving my guardian from thinking he had to be the saint of the day and get himself hurt,"

Optimus shot me a glare before it lightened to a slight smile.

Bulkhead's horn echoed throughout the hangar, Ratchet laughing like a maniac as he moved towards the incoming vehicles. I laughed, watching as the three kids climbed out of the autobots, annoyance written across their faces.

"Well!?" He asked, earning myself to burst out laughing at his eagerness. "How are my - I mean _your_ projects received!?"

I burst out laughing after hearing of Ratchet's projects ruining the school. I was laughing so hard, Optimus lifted a hand in fear I may fall off.

"Well… on our planet, you would've been awarded the highest honors." he stormed off, muttering to himself.

My hysteria calmed, Bumblebee approaching Optimus whizzing and wirring to him.

"Indeed Bumblebee," Optimus forced back a laugh, only indication is the slightest bump in his words. "Our human friends would've been wise to stray from Ratchet's path,"

I took one look at Optimus slightly upturned lips, and lost myself again.

* * *

 **Whereas I will cover every episode, the events of every episode may not be covered. For instance, if I do not believe that Cara would be involved in a certain act of action, she will be back at base, or somewhere else in Jasper, doing something else that we will be following. I do intend to make it through these episodes, one at a time. I have many written out in the future episodes, and as I finish one, I will upload one. That is my plan.**

 **And, I know that ya'll are wondering what she looks like… I've been searching for a picture that I could show you, but nothing has been perfect. So, here's this link at the bottom. Something like that, only with black hair that is tied back, but that's how long I think it would be down and brushed. So, just to put an image in your head. … she's in her early twenties, I was thinking 20 writing it, and I don't remember if I actually gave her an age, but that's it now. :P**

 **Thank you all for reading! Do not forget to drop a review and tell me what you think. Do you have any ideas for Cara in the future episodes?**

 **\- Lizzzard**

 **search?site= &tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1306&bih=577&q=black+hair+tied+back%2C+ratted+clothes%2C+&oq=black+hair+tied+back%2C+ratted+clothes%2C+&gs_l=img.3...889.11414.0.11..261.2-1.1.0...0...1ac.1. ..-KDIX9eagg#tbm=isch&q=homeless+teenager&imgrc=Kc-LWqMlYSJhkM%3A**


	7. Scrapheap

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

"I told you doc, we're fine,"

I glanced over Optimus' shoulder, watching as Ratchet shoved an angry Bulkhead back down. Him and Bumblebee just returned from an Arctic mission, to which they discovered a closed container frozen in the ice.

"The only way to ensure you're fine, Bulkhead," Ratchet growled dangerously. "Is to endure standard defrosting procedure. You know that prolonged exposure to sub zero temperatures can cause permanent system damages."

"C'mon, Bulk," I shouted over, Optimus slowly walking towards them with Arcee not far behind. "Listen to the Doc, before I sic Miko on you."

The massive bot rolled his eyes, but silently sat as Ratchet re attached the devices being used.

"Ratchet," Optimus rumbled. "Have you learned anything more about our arctic find?"

"Not yet," Ratch turning back to the screen he pulled up. A constant video surveillance of the container defrosting. "The pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid."

I stared at pod with an evil eye. "Optimus," I rested my hand on his cheek. "I don't like it."

"Why do you say that?" Ratchet asked me, watching the interactions between us.

"It's just… a gut feeling." I met Optimus' eyes. They narrowed, watching me with concern written across his face.

Bee whizzed and wirred, a puzzled look on his face.

"It's a strong feeling, intuition. Some people say they're never wrong. It's a part of the fight or flight responce, which I know all of you possess,"

"What is that?" Bulkhead asked from his seat on the medical berth.

"If you're driving down the road, and see a single vehicon walking around, unaccompanied, would you fight, or would you retreat?" I asked him, my face burning at the attention I was getting from all of the autobots.

"I would fight," he answered as if it was a dumb question.

"Now, what if you were driving down the same road, alone, and you see Megatron stalking down the road? Fight or flight?"

Bee wizzed, Bulkhead shouting out "Flight!" without even thinking about it.

"Exactly," I smiled at his lack of stupidity. "Now, what if it was Optimus?" I turned to him. "Driving down a road, unaccompanied, and coming up on Megatron being just as alone?" Optimus straightened, looking at me. I addressed the group. "My point has been proven," I mocked a half bow, grinning wildly.

"We will proceed with grand caution," Optimus assured me.

I smiled, but I still couldn't shake the feeling.

* * *

I had leaned against Optimus' neck, resting my eyes as he researched some more about what the pod could be. Anything that could be related just heightened my feeling about that stupid pod. I couldn't wait until it thawed enough for Ratch to tell me what it was.

"Carabelle," Optimus rumbled, his voice vibrating from his neck into my body.

I woke, shaking my head and sitting up. "I thought I told you not to call me that," I protested.

"My apologies, ma'am," he mumbled, raising his hand to me. "Arcee and I are disembarking soon."

"For the arctic?" I grinned climbing into his hand. "May I accompany you?"

"I am afraid not," he sighed. I had ask him that question every time he leaves for a mission.

"Okay," I mumbled mockingly, climbing from his hand onto the catwalk. "Return home to me, safe," I ordered, pointing a finger at his massive chest.

"As you wish," he mused, turning to walk to the groundbridge. "Arcee and I will search for any clue which might explain the origin for our Arctic find."

"Only until your sensors sound." Ratchet ordered, messing with a gizmo. "Remember, once your core temperature drops into the blue zone, system failures aren't _likely_ \- they're _imminent_."

"Be safe," I ordered the both of them.

Engines revved through the hall, Bee and Bulkhead returning with the kids in tow.

"Miss us, Doc Bot?" Miko cheered, sticking her body out Bulkhead's window.

Ratchet groaned, rolling his eyes. "Shouldn't they be in school?"

"On Saturday?" I questioned, laughing at the pained look on his face.

"We have the whole weekend off to spend with you!" Miko cheered, gazing up at him, beaming with a huge smile.

"I wasn't expecting a carpool," Jack protested, walking up to Arcee, Raf close behind. "What gives Arcee?"

"Tag team, Jack," she answered kneeling down to him. "It's my turn for exploration duty."

"Oh, too bad. It's a beautiful day for a ride," Jack tried to convince her to stay.

I scoffed. "Already tried Jack," I mumbled, shooting Optimus another pleading glance which he ignored. Again.

"Well, it's not our fault you have the most stubborn bot here to be your friend," Miko protested again, resting proudly against Bulkhead's foot. "My bot's here to stay."

" _Your_ bot has already been out on a mission, _sweetheart_ ," I spat at her. "It's their turn."

"I would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors on a beautiful day like this…" Jack nudged again, trying to get Arcee to budge.

" _Arctic_ exploration," Arcee clarified.

"Inside where it's warm," Jack smiled, leaving the presence of the ground bridge providing a shot into the coldest place on our planet.

"The Arctic?" Raf smiled, approaching Optimus this time, with a hopeful smile. "I've always wanted to see snow…"

"I would invite you to join, Rafael, but the conditions are much too extreme, even for we Autobots."

"I've already tried that too," I shot Raf a sympathetic look.

"But you try it every time," Raf laughed, running up the stairs to stand with me.

"You'd think the big dork would get the idea." I mumbled, looking at the bot. "And what, are you calling everyone by their real names now? You going to start calling Jack Jackson?"

"Do _not_ call me that, that means I'm in trouble!" Jack called from his seat with Miko. I had pointed out where an abandoned couch was, in the basement of the nursing home. Jack and I had talked to the employees, and they were willing to give it to us for our "club house." Jack then brought in his old television set that was in his basement, and Raf brought in his gaming system from eons ago.

"See?" I laughed at Optimus' confused look.

"When I call you Carabelle you fear you are in trouble?" he asked worriedly, walking towards me.

"No, I know I could do no wrong by you," I winked at him. His eyes narrowed at me, before he rose and retreated to the groundbridge once again.

"Raf," he corrected, turning back to us. "I will bring you back a snowball?"

"That would be awesome!" Raf smiled. I wrapped an arm around him, smiling at the two as they walked through the bridge.

As soon as the bridge closed, the computer that Ratchet always touched to set the coordinates exploded into a sparking mess.

"By the Allspark!" Ratchet exclaimed, looking at the screen in horror.

"Raf," I asked, "why don't you go play with Jack and Miko and the bots?"

"Sure," he smiled at me, and I retreated to Ratchet.

"What is it?" I asked him, struggling to keep the fear from my voice.

"Bulkhead! Bumblebee!" Ratchet called. "Here! Now!"

I looked at Ratchet as the two in question made their way over. "Ratchet?..."

He frantically was pulling on the lever to activate the groundbridge, nothing happening except a bunch of blue sparks rummaging through the controls.

"You can't boss us around just because the boss is out," Bulkhead stated defensively.

"I need some heavy lifting, the groundbridge is down!"

Bumblebee buzzed frantically, looking wide eyed at Ratch.

"Optimus and Arcee made it through just fine. It's bringing them _back_ that concerns me. Now remove those panels, chop-chop."

"Ratchet," I asked quietly as he returned to the screen, not meeting my eyes once more. " _Please_ look at me." He sighed, looking up at me. "How long do they have?"

Ratchet sighed, looking at me in great despair. "I don't know," he bowed his head. "I must work."

I nodded, backing to look at the groundbridge. I sat on the catwalk, facing the tunnel where the green orb usually buzzes.

"We most definitely have a problem." Ratchet stated after a few minutes. I looked over, he was holding up a green plate that looked like a motherboard. There was blackened dents, almost like bite marks… "But, what could've caused this?" He asked, the kids returning to his side.

The lights flickered above.

"Or that?" Bulkhead rumbled.

"Might be the main grid," Ratchet narrowed his eyes. "Hopefully, it isn't a substation malfunction."

"Hey guys, look what I found," Raf called excitedly. We all turned to see him holding a small little thing with massive, purple eyes.

"We're busy!" Ratchet called, then doubletaking once he laid eyes on Raf. "Aaah!" he hollered, backing into Bulkhead. Bee and Bulkhead onlined their weapons, aiming them at little Raf.

"Hey, Hey!" Miko called, Jack and herself standing in front of a now terrified Raf. I rose in my spot, my fight response kicking in. "What is with you guys!?"

"Scraplet! Scraplet!" Bulkhead screamed, his voice literally picking up an octave.

"What's a, scraplet?" Raf asked curiously, bouncing to see over the arms blocking him.

"The most dangerous vermin to ever crawl upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet responded, backing behind Bee even more.

Jack and Miko relaxed, "This?" Jack scoffed, gesturing to the little thing in Raf's arms. "Are you kidding me?"

"You're giant robots!" Miko exclaimed next. "Scrappy here is … teeny."

"You have no idea the damage that teeny thing can do!" Bulkhead panicked. I picked up on his attack, my chest rising and falling with my own attack forming.

"He wouldn't hurt anything," Raf smiled, moving his hand as his little friend awoke.

It's mouth suddenly opened, revealing lines of sharp edges, resembling teeth. It whirred as it jumped out of Raf's hands, moving quite quickly to Bumblebee. Bee shot at it, and it bounced away a lot more quickly than the shots. It leaped upon his leg, the whizzing clashing with the sound of metal. Following the path the little thing took was a trail of Bee's exposed metal, Bee looking at it in shock. Bee grabbed it with his hand, which it then crawled up his arm, completely unfazed by the crushing force in his hand. He shook his arm, the thing flying in front of the kids.

Before it could even look at Bee again, Raf beat it with a crowbar, _way_ more than what was needed.

"Woah, there," Jack called, grabbing the bar after the scraplet was very much dead. "Easy there, killer."

Bulkhead and Ratchet crowded around Bumblebee as Raf ran to his side.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee," Raf almost sobbed. I jogged down the stairs, skipping two or three at a time.

Bee buzzed in response.

"Is he going to be okay!?" I wrapped the young kid into a tight hug, watching as Ratchet scanned Bee. Raf shivered in my arms, clutching my battered, dirty shirt roughly.

"Only a mesh wound," Ratch responded, grazing his fingers over Bee's wounds. "He'll live."

" _Now_ do you believe me!?" Bulkhead exclaimed, looking at us four as Jack and Miko returned to us. "All scraplets do is dismantle machinery, and eat _anything_ metal - especially _living_ metal."

"Well," Jack called. "Bug squashed, game over,"

"No." Ratchet called, looking back at us. "When it comes to scraplets, there's _never_ just one."

I paused, looking as Ratchet looked behind him. "The damn pod…" Ratchet turned to me with a grim look. "That's what's wrong with the groundbridge. The pod thawed, and the damn things broke out."

"The arctic's sub zero temperatures froze them solid, locking them into stasis."

"And when we brought it home…" I trailed off, looking at the groundbridge. "So what could they have chewed through to cause the groundbridge to falter?"

Ratchet paused, looking off in the distance. "It's too early to tell," he responded. "I will exert all my efforts into fixing the problems I can observe.

"Is there something else we can look for while you're doing that? To save time?" I asked hopefully, looking at my watch. "It's been a half an hour since Optimus and Arcee have been in the cold. I don't know much about autobots, but an engine would be destroyed by now."

Ratchet nodded in agreement, looking off in the distance again. "There...might be a breach in one of the main energon lines…"

I stepped forward. "How do I find it, how do I fix it?"

"And while you're off doing that, what else can we do?" Miko asked, looking at Ratchet.

"Scraplet hunting," I cracked a smile, holding up a slab of metal that was forgotten on the ground.

* * *

The leak was in the midst of a crowd of these things. I kicked one for good measure, watching as it moved away, rebalanced itself, and continued on walking with the rest of them. The leak was draining energon like crazy. I bowed my head, grabbed a rag, and cleaned up the exposed energon on the metal. Placing a slab of metal over the leak, I slapped the mask over my eyes, welding it onto the pipe. Listening to the sounds in the distance, i realized they were the frantic cries of the three bots in the hangar. Cursing to myself, I mopped up tons of energon off the floor. After ensuring the leak had stopped, I turned and shot back to the hangar.

"It's on!" I called, waving the all clear to the bots. The scraplets were whirling around, like a swarm of wasps. There had to be thousands of them

Ratchet stood to his height, grabbing hold of the groundbridge control lever, activating the bridge as he fell into another mass of scraplets.

I watched Bulkhead take in the situation. "Bait huh?" he asked, crushing another scraplet under his fist as he pushed himself up.

"Bulk!" I heard Miko holler after him as he waved to the masses of scraplets.

Seeing one in much better condition, the little bugs deserted their find, every single one flying towards the massive green bot. Bulkhead turned and ran through the orb. Or, limped the best he could.

We watched in hopeful abyss as the green orb pulsed in a weak rhythm. Barely five minutes passed between the time of Bulkhead leaving and him returning.

Optimus and Arcee followed close behind. Arcee was cradled in Optimus' arms, frost covering the frames of the both of them. Optimus' footsteps were heavy, and forced. He would throw one leg forward, falling on it, while the other one followed suit close behind. Arcee looked worse off, which made sense. Smaller frame: smaller resistance to the cold. Ratchet shook off the extent of his injuries, pulling himself up to usher Optimus into the med bay.

"Ratchet!" I called to him, looking at Raf as he hung by Bumblebee's face, the bots motor functions refusing to work together to get him up. Ratchet turned to me. "Let us help," I pleaded, watching as Optimus fell to one of the berths, his forearms landing heavily on it as he dumped Arcee. "All of you are in need of repairs."

He seemed to protest, but then we all turned when a deafening crash rang true through the hangar. Optimus had thrown himself back into the computer system, slouched over to Bulkhead himself had collapsed into the full body bot scanner that Ratchet had used on them occasionally. I jogged toward my guardian as Ratchet turned to assist Bee up. I scaled his legs, quickly coming to a halt on his chest. His eyes opened, looking at me, his battle mask frozen shut.

"I told you to be safe!" I scolded, ignoring to freezing metal as it seeped through the holes in my shoes.

"You,.. told me, to return… to you," Optimus stated, voice raspy and weak. "I did… as you wished."

Tears swelled in my eyes as I scampered back down, reaching for the tubes Ratchet had used on Bulkhead earlier. I placed them on his chest, watching as they latched on, a faint _hiss_ as they made contact with the bots frame. I moved over to grab some more, headed in Arcee's direction. Ratchet had Bumblebee laying on the final berth, himself taking place next to Optimus.

"What can we do?" Jack asked, standing by me with Miko and Raf not far behind.

"Get to work on patching the worse of the wounds on the three bots," I ordered, climbing up the side of the berth, the tubes slacked over my shoulders. "If there's an energon breach, Jack, you know how to weld?"

"Sure do," he nodded, retreating to Bumblebee as he had sustained the worst injuries.

"Miko, scale Ratch and Bulk and inform Jack of any breaches you may find." I pulled myself up onto the birth, silently thanking all those dumpsters I had climbed into before. "Raf," I pointed to some smaller, thinner cables that I had seen Ratchet use before. "Those are systems that I'm assuming will monitor the bot's vitals. I want you to hook up all five of them to a system that will monitor the pressure of their energon, the rhythm of their spark, and the rate in which their systems are … digesting? Energon." I attached the cables to Arcee, watching as they, too, hissed upon contact with the frozen metal. I turned to Ratchet. "Anything I missed?"

"N - No!" Ratchet stared at me in shock as Miko climbed over his frame. "How did you learn all of that?"

I shrugged, glancing at Optimus as he watched me carefully, his systems reacting to the treatment. "Watching Optimus do his research is not as fun as you think," I chuckled softly. "I spend a lot of time on his shoulder with nothing to do. So, I listen and watch."

I scaled down the berth, grabbing a second welder and mask, moving to where Miko pointed out breaches on Ratchet.

* * *

"Shut up and rest, will ya?" I ordered Ratchet, signalling him to stand down.

"Perhaps she is right," Optimus rumbled, his voice returning to the baritone it was before. "You helped save many lives today."

"It wasn't really _me_ Optimus…" Ratchet said softly, looking at the humans gathered around the two systems Raf had hooked them all up too. Optimus and Bulkhead took one computer, while the other smaller three occupied the second. "We're just fortunate that the infestation happened… on a Saturday."

Miko screamed suddenly, and I whipped around to see a spider scampering off frantically.

"What is it!?" Raf asked.

"Scraplet!?" Jack raised a crowbar, ready to attack.

" _Spider!_ " she screeched. "Is it on me!? Get it off, _please_ get off!" she ran off, far away from the location the spider had ran off too.

I laughed as Ratch, Optimus and Bulk watched her go.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?"

* * *

 **Just so everyone is aware, I do not intend on turning Cara into a Mary Sue. I am going to have situations where she does not know how to solve the problem. For instance, coming up, when Optimus gets the Cybonic Plague. However, one of the main points I want to make is that she is homeless, but she is not** _ **stupid**_ **. You will understand the closer I get to the episodes that will provide me with ability to add her necessary daily items into her daily activities. For instance, eating. The idea there is that she is so used to only getting scraps, her stomach has shrunken down to an unbelievably small size.**

 **I'm ranting again, aren't I ? I'll shut up and let you read, I just don't want to lose readers because I'm confusing you. Please, read and review. I appreciate all the support I am receiving! I love you all, and goodnight!**

 **-Lizzzard**


	8. Con Job

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

"Alright, chores are done," I heard Miko cheering as her and Bulkhead walked down the hall towards the hangar. I smiled when I saw she was sitting on his shoulder, much like Optimus and I took a liking of doing. " _Now_ can we do some dune bashing!?"

"Eh," Bulkhead replied hesitantly. "I don't know, Miko. Last time, I spent a week picking sand out of my articulators." Miko visibly sagged, and I felt bad for the both of them. They both wanted to spend time together, and I could understand Bulk's hesitation. Optimus had gotten sand in his systems, and the dummy wouldn't let anyone know about it. I had to _make_ him allow me to crawl under him to blow it all out. "But… there's a monster truck rally in town?" Bulk offered with a smile.

"Optimus," Ratchet called. My resting place turned away from Miko and Bulk who had paused with Ratchet's tone. I turned to see the medic still in front of the computer system. "I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a starship inside this solar system." He messed with a few more controls, showing a digital image of earth with something flying around it. "It's an autobot identification beacon…"

Jack and Raf turned on the catwalk to face us. "So, there's more of you out there?" Jack asked.

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark," Arcee replied, her and Bumblebee appearing out of thin air. "But, cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons," she looked up at Optimus with a hopeful glance.

I studied the bot, his face filled with worry and hope. His eyes - or optics, I learned - narrowed slightly before he turned to the system. "Unknown vessel," He addressed in his leader voice that made my heart melt. "This is autobot outpost omega one. Identify yourself."

An old, raspy voice replied, hoarse from what I was assuming centuries of battle. " _I've had warmer welcomes from decepticon combat brigades_ ," it said in a sarcastic tone.

"Wheeljack!?" Bulkhead shouted, leaping forward. Miko frailed, grabbing a hold of the metal as she wavered unsteady on her perch. "You old con crusher! What are _you_ doing all the way out here!?"

" _Bulkhead_?" it replied, relief clear in his tone. " _That you_? _What's with all the security?_ "

"The rock we're on is crawling with cons," Bulk replied, angering me a lot more than I'd hope… _the rock_. "How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

" _Sometime tomorrow if I put metal to the pedal_."

"Another autobots coming here? How cool!" Miko cheered, resettling into Bulk's shoulder.

"Wheeljack…." Optimus rumbled thoughtfully. I turned to the bot with a worrisome expression. "I know of him by reputation only. Can you verify his voice print?" he asked, looking to Bulk.

"He is 1000% the real deal, Optimus," Bulkhead assured him.

"We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack," Optimus then told the screen.

"1000% isn't a real fraction," I muttered to myself. Optimus looked at me hesitantly, observing my features as I slouched against his neck. "Something seems off," I told him.

"Something always is wrong with you," Bulkhead protested defensively.

"Yeah, and last time I was right, wasn't I?" I argued, watching as he rubbed his left arm where Jack and I had worked together to weld one of the open wounds from the scraplets.

"See you soon, buddy!" Bulk suddenly told Wheeljack as the communication signal offlined.

"So, who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asked, smiling up at Bulkhead. I stifled a laugh as I watched Bulkhead's flabbergasted expression before he visibly shook his head.

"Me and 'Jackie go _way_ back." He laughed. "We were apart of the same war unit, the Wreckers, which means the cons are going to wish he never found us."

"I somehow don't doubt that," I smiled at the dorky bot as he continued on with his story.

* * *

The bots and humans gathered around the computer watching as a beacon signalling an incoming ship got closer and closer to the coordinates Optimus had provided the day before.

"Wheeljack's ship," Arcee announced with a smile. "It's approaching the landing zone,"

"You think he's here to visit or to stay?" Raf asked Jack curiously, the three humans on the catwalk. I was in my usual spot.

"Hmm… have to find his own human if he stays." Miko trailed off, thinking.

"Hey!" I protested. "There's enough of us here. Can't I just be a rolling human friend? I like all of you equally."

"Then why don't you ever leave Optimus' shoulders?" Miko challenged me, placing her hands on her hips.

Optimus looked at me with a raised brow, obviously wondering the same thing.

"I like this spot," I informed the crowd, patting Optimus' shoulder plate, earning grins from everybot.

Ratchet turned and fiddled with more of the ground bridge controls, opening it. "Ground bridge cycling up." At least, until it erupted into blue sparks like before. He banged the side of it mumbling about scraplets.

"So, Wheeljacks going to land half way around the world, and then you'll bridge him here?" Jack asked.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base, just in case the decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship." Optimus' eyes followed Bulkhead once more as he paced across the hangar.

Miko ran over to him. "Dude! I've never seen you so stoked!"

"Oh, you're going to love 'Jackie!" he excitedly turned to her. "We were like brothers! And tonight we're going to _parrrty!_ "

"Sweet!" Miko shouted happily.

An alarm buzzed from the computers, drawing the room's attention to the signals on the screen. Five red gaining on the single blue.

"Bogies closing fast on Wheeljack's position," Arcee announced to all who would listen.

"Con scum!" Bulkhead angrily stomped forward. The three younger bots gathered at the front of the bridge. "Open up, Ratchet. We're missing all the action!" Bulkhead pounded his fists together angrily, staring at the tunnel.

I laid a hand on Optimus' cheek, gaining his attention. "Are you going with?"

"I do not see the need. Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee are capable of bringing their comrade home." he replied, turning away from the departure group. I swiveled around to watch.

"I'll prepare med bay," Ratch informed the others.

"Who for, the cons?" Bulkhead laughed. "This is Wheeljack we're talking about!" And with that they pounded through the green orb.

It was only a couple minutes before the group returned, a white bot walking closely beside Bulkhead. His eyes roamed around the base, taking in every detail.

"Jackie, c'mere," Bulk shouted before they took even ten steps into the base. "Meet my other best buddy, Miko." the human in question ran forward as Optimus turned to greet the stranger to the base. "She can wreck with the best of us!" he announced proudly.

"Hiya!" Miko waved excitedly.

"You keeping Bulk out of trouble?" Wheeljack eyes Miko down suspiciously.

"I try," Miko sighed. "But trouble finds us anyways,"

"We're going to get along just fine," he told Bulkhead with a smile.

Optimus stomped toward the new bot, his footsteps ringing the heaviest of them all. Wheeljack turned to watch us approach, his eyes lingering on my form on his shoulder just a little longer than I'd like.

"Optimus Prime," Wheeljack said in pure respect. "It's a privilege,"

"Likewise, soldier," Optimus rumbled, vibrating my body. "What have you to report from your long journey?"

"I've just been bouncing from rock to rock, searching for friend or foe. Here, I find both."

"We are few, but strong. We've suffered losses…. But we have grown," Optimus added, glancing at me then the two boys that were on the catwalk. "And, we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold,"

"I would be honored," the smaller bot smiled.

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead smiled, giving Wheeljack a hard hit in the shoulder. The bot crumpled up from the force, turning to grin at Bulk. The two then proceeded to chest bump, while Ratchet muttered in the distance.

Optimus turned his head toward me as the two wreckers talked with the rest of them.

"Do you wish to stay?" he asked me.

"Are you not?"

"I am going on a drive. Parties are … not my strong suit."

I smiled at him. "May I come with?"

His lips turned up a bit, still not a quite a smile, turning to stride to the door. He transformed around me, my body falling into his passenger seat as his engine rumbled through the hallway.

* * *

"Carabelle," He rumbled.

He had been driving for some time, I eventually leaned against the window, watching the stars as he drove around the outskirts of Jasper, Nevada.

I groaned, excessively loud. "How many times must I tell you to not call me that?" I smiled at the radio leaning up against the seat. "What can I do for you, Optimus?"

"When I took you home the first time," he hesitantly began to ask. I could tell he was struggling with the words to ask whatever question it was. "You said you were… homeless. … How did…" he paused, struggling greatly.

"You want to know how I became homeless?"

The cab was silent for a few moments. "Yes,"

"That's, a long story," I returned to staring out the window watching as the the stars blurred together.

"I've got time…" He offered hesitantly.

"Optimus, you don't understand," I told him, struggling to keep my emotions in check. "If I tell you, I have to tell you _everything_. And … That's a lot."

"I understand Cara." He rumbled in his voice. "And I, by no means, wish to push you. But I do want you to know that you can trust me."

"I know, Optimus," the truck was silent for a while. I struggled with my emotions. I honestly did know that I can trust him, and I did. Absolutely, 100%. But… It's a part of my past that I don't like talking about.

"Cara," he rumbled.

"Optimus," I choked out, fighting off the tears.

"I will be by your side until you order me away,"

He said it with so much … honesty … I lost it. I felt the seat fold into my curves, like a hug. I leaned onto the seat, wrapping my body around it the best I could, and I just layed there. My fingers trailed the seams in the leather, listening the the engine rumble.

" _Optimus_ ," Ratchet called through Optimus' comm. " _You're never going to believe this_."

* * *

Miko's guitar shook the walls of the hangar, it's loud, piercing screams ringing my ear drums painfully. Raf, Jack, and Bumblebee danced their little dances as Arcee watched with her arms crossed. Ratchet groaned as he worked on the groundbridge, mumbling and complaining as usual. I sat in my spot, Optimus watching over the five with pride.

Once we heard of the predicament that the bots were in, Optimus high tailed it back to base. Whereas we both knew it was entirely more important to get back to handle the situation, and once we got there, Optimus had a lot of Primely stuff to do, he refused to set me down. I never left him.

I was by no means complaining.

"No that you're a part of team Prime," Bulkhead said excitedly. "We'll need to pick out a vehicle form for you. And I have a few ideas."

"Uh…. Bulkhead," Wheeljack hesitantly started. _Uh oh_. "Now that my ship's repaired, I'm itching to know what else I might find out there,"

"Wait!" Miko called, the kids following her over. "You're leaving? Why!?"

Wheeljack looked at the girl, with sincere disappointment in himself.

"Because some bots never change," Bulkhead chuckled, shooting him a smile.

"Wheeljack," Optimus rumbled. "Know that you'll always have a haven here."

Wheeljack nodded proudly at Optimus. I smiled at him, having never even carrying a conversation with even the imposter Wheeljack.

"'Jackie never stays, but he always comes back," Bulk wrapped him in a very manly hug.

"Have safe journeys, Wheeljack," I called as he walked away.

He turned to me, shooting me a smile. "Always,"

With that, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Arcee, and the three kids left with him through the groundbridge.

* * *

 **So, I'm giving you an extra update today, there'll be one right after this. I'm sorry, my phone is being dumb and isn't wanting to cooperate, so I've had to wait for the laptop to appear alone and waiting. I shall updat again in a few moments c:**

 **Thank you all so much for all the reviews and support! When I see I get an email I'm always ecstatic to see it's a review ! Please keep it up!**

 **As always, thanks for reading!**

 **-Lizzzard**


	9. Convoy

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

" _Prime!?"_

"I swear that voice gets even more annoying every time I hear it."

" _PRIME!?_ "

Optimus shot me a look before turning to the screen in front of us. Arcee, below us, smirked proudly up at me as Ratchet monitored more stuff. "Special Agent Fowler, to what do we owe -"

" _Cons, what else?"_ Fowler's voice ran through, a live video of him appeared with a few clicks from Ratch. " _I chased them off with some hard ordinance,_ _but not before they blew me out of the sky!_ "

"Again?" Miko laughed, the two boys rolling their eyes at her.

" _They were making a grab for the dingus._ "

"The…. what's it?" Arcee called.

" _Dynamic Nuclear Generation System_. _Aka, DNGS._ " he flipped the screen to show a box strapped in. " _It's a prototype energy source I'm hauling for testing."_

"That's absurd," Ratchet called. "Why would Starscream bother with such a primitive energy source?"

" _Obviously to make a big bang! If this thing were to blow, it'd melt this state then the four next door!_ "

"Uh…" I chuckled nervously. "Did, he say what state he was in?"

" _I'm a sitting duck here, Prime. I need you to spring up the bridge and send it to its destination before the cons come back for it._ "

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through the ground bridge is out of the question. If something were to happen during its transmission, it would eradicate all 50 states… And beyond."

"So, yeah. None of that," I muttered ontop Optimus' shoulder.

" _You got any better ideas?_ "

I felt Optimus stiffen beneath me, and I shot him a hopeful glance. His optics bounced to me, before shaking his head and offering me his hand.

"Awe…." I protested. "C'mon… You never let men go with you!" I climbed into his hand nonetheless.

"I am afraid that traveling with such a device with the decepticon threat is not the wisest of decisions." Optimus reported, laying me on the catwalk.

"The kids went with Bulkhead!"

"Carabelle."

I folded my arms in front of my chest, his word being final, as always. "Fine," I pouted, resting my hand on his face. I let my features soften as I looked into those neon optics. "Don't get melted down." I ordered. "Come back to me."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Ratchet's screen flashed three signals moving at high speeds.

"We are locked on to your coordinates, Optimus," Ratchet called. "Barring any complications you should meet the drop off point by sundown,"

The kids and I stood directly in front of Ratch watching the screen as he did. Miko yawned rather loudly, which the rest of us ignored.

" _That's the one!_ " Fowler called, seated in Optimus' cab. " _The con who shot me down! What's his name, Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy!?"_

I stared at the screen in confusion. "We're not picking up any other signals…"

" _Watch your rear views,"_ Bulkhead called, assumingly the one in the back of the trail. " _I'm feeling a little constricted without the use of my fists, boss._ "

" _Maintain vehicular mode until_ absolutely _necessary_." Optimus ordered.

" _A whole team of cons!_ "

"They must be using a cloaking device…" Ratchet puzzled.

A few minutes passed before Optimus' voice came through again. " _Our assailants are not decepticon - they are human._ "

Worry shot through my body. Miko scoffed at them, but … _Optimus won't harm humans._ "Ratchet,.." I called to him softly, turning to face him. "If… They are attacked…. Will, they fight?"

"Your weapons are much too primitive to cause any kind of permanent damage to our systems," Ratchet reassured me. "Unless they call an airstrike, we are fine."

" _Autobots, retain your cover and apply minimum force ; disarmament only_."

I turned back to watch the signals turn around curves in the road. I could just imagine Optimus' tires squealing, his form not even wavering as he mastered his vehicle form.

" _I do hope you take better care of the DNGS then you do your captives_ ," a raspy voice echoed through Fowler's radio.

" _Special Agent William Fowler here. Identify yourself!"_

" _I. Am Silas. But of greater consequence to you ; we are MECH_."

Arcee's signal onlined, she apparently left the security of Optimus' trailer. I started pacing, occasionally stopping to watch the signals again.

"Optimus," Ratchet called. "Prepare for phase 2. Five miles to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point." Six purple signals appeared in the air, gaining on the bots as they exited a tunnel.

"Optimus, you have company!" I warned.

" _Agent Fowler_ ," Optimus rumbled threateningly. " _I am afraid if you and we are to survive, it has become absolutely necessary for us to drop our cover_."

I few minutes of silence as we watched the signals mix, a battle taking place.

" _Prime!_ " Fowler called. " _Silas got wise to phase 2!_ "

" _I understand!_ " Before the transmission cut out, a pained groan from Optimus flooded through the system. I watched as one of the signals fell away from the cluster of them and didn't move after. More pained grunts and groans before… Nothing.

"Optimus!" I hollered, looking at the signal in desperation. When I didn't receive a response I turned to Ratchet. "Send me down there!"

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet demanded. "Optimus will have my head if-"

"Send. Me. Down. There." I demanded again, placing my hands on my hips. "He needs me!"

"His signal is online and strong." the doc protested sternly. "You will _not_ be ground bridging into a battle zone!"

"Ratchet," Jack called. "We need a phase 3!"

I sulked as Ratchet returned talking to the kids. I looked at the signal, still not moving. Then, right next to it, the coordinates….

Ratchet was still distracted. I turned and walked quietly to the bridge, typing in coordinates on the computer Raf and Ratchet set up, so Raf could control the bridge for them if needed. I slammed the activation coordinates, making my way down as the green orb appeared. I turned to see Ratchet still talking with the kids, to which I bounded through the bridge.

My stomach clenched in on myself as I made it through, doubling me over in pain.

However once I saw Optimus' form sprawled out on the cliff, the pain disappeared.

"Optimus!" I ran for his helm, running gentle hands in his face mask. His left side was rough, presumingly where he got hit. I ran my hands gently across his face, not wanting to harm the metal, if that was even possible. "Optimus, c'mon," I pleaded silently, leaning my forehead against his mask. "Wake up, wake up, wake up," I chanted, looking off as an incoming train rounded a corner, a helicopter landed on top one of the cars. "Optimus. _Please_ …" I laid a light kiss on his mask where the metal was smooth. "Get up."

Optimus moaned, moving his hand to prop his chest up off the ground. I backed away as he shook his head slightly before his optics trained on me.

"Cara," he asked in a grave tone. "What are you doing here?"

I turned and watched as the train proceeded into the mountains, the helicopter still resting on top.

Optimus grabbed a hold of me, placing me on his shoulder as he ran. I tucked myself into his neck struts, holding on to a couple of the pistons securing myself. After taking a few steps, Optimus transformed speeding over the rocks. I landed in his passenger seat, the seatbelt clicking tightly around me the next minute.

The helicopter suddenly disappeared as we settled for a drive on the dirt next to the train. It flew ahead for a bit before a blast rumbled the ground.

" _Optimus_ ," Ratchet called. " _Miko and Jack are on the train, and MECH blew the tracks._ "

"I'm on my way!" He responded, tightening the belt around me even more so. "Maximum overdrive!" He then took off at a speed his civilian counterparts had no hope of ever reaching.

As we raced to the front of the train, I saw the two kids stick their heads out of one of the cars. They followed as Optimus passed at blinding speed. Optimus transformed, me in hand struggling to keep up with the train on foot. He opened his chest plates, tucking me in and closing them around me. It wasn't completely dark, there were two separate bright neon blue lights.

His legs stopped moving and I felt his body pull back. I was thrown into metal slab, the force of whatever it was holding me back. I could feel the strain on his body, my ears ringing with the primal roar he was letting out as he exerted all of his might into stopping that train.

We slowly, but surely rolled to a stop, his body falling weak from effort. He picked himself up as if nothing happened, however with his spark in my sights, I could sense the toll stopping that train had put on his body. His chest opened, blinding me with a bright light as his hand plucked me from my haven. He gave me a pointed look as he placed me on his shoulder, Jack and Miko waving at us.

Helicopter blades whirred in the distance. Optimus moved his head to the sound, mine following. It slowly flew away, leaving us alone.

"So," I smiled at him happily. "This is what you do when you're gone."

He looked at me sternly, worry and anger in his optics. The ground bridge opened, Jack and Miko immediately running to it. Optimus started his walk for it, shaking his head at me.

"Cara!" Ratchet exclaimed in astonishment as he saw me on my perch. "What in the Allspark…" Then his eyes narrowed. "You little glitch!" He shouted, looking at the ground bridge in shock. "Optimus ! She -"

"Will be thoroughly spoken with, Ratchet." Optimus finished, giving me a pointed look. I grinned and wave my fingers at him, trying to ignore the pain as my stomach clenched on itself again. "But for right now, we have more important matters."

* * *

 **I am going to start working on developing the relationship between Optimus Prime and Cara. They will not be "official" yet, though now it can be implied.**

 **Thanks for reading ! Leave a review !**

 **\- Lizzzard**


	10. Deus Ex Machina

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

Optimus shifted gears once again, kicking it up to the right of his speedometer as we traveled across the dirt roads. He had left on patrol, and before I even got a chance to ask, he opened his door for me to join him. It had been a quiet ride for the most part, the only sound was his transmission shifting, and his engine rumbling.

"Cara…" He finally rumbled breaking the silence. "What were you thinking?"

Of course, I knew what he was talking about. But… "What do you mean?' I asked innocently.

He sighed in frustration, and I could just _see_ the pointed look I would be given. "You deliberately went against Ratchet's wishes - and my own - and joined me in the midst of a battle."

I smirked softly, more to myself. "Oh yeah….that." He didn't say anything more, just waited for me to respond. "Well…."

"You could've gotten injured, Carabelle!" He raised his voice, only slightly. The depth of it melting my soul as I listened to it rumble.

"You _were_ injured, Optimus!" I protested, remembering the fear I held as I watched his signal lie there, helpless. "You were injured, and I was afraid! What did you want me to do?" I felt tears well in my eyes, and I blinked them away but more replaced them.

"Cara…"

"I understand that you worry," I whispered, laying a gentle hand on his dash. "But understand that I worry, too. You mean a lot to me, Optimus. I don't want anything to happen to you…."

The cab was silent as he traveled down the road, down shifting as we got closer to civilization. I leaned against his door and watched out the window quietly.

"Optimus," I asked him softly, wanting to ease the tension. "Who were you before you were the leader?"

There was a pause before he answered. "That's quite a broad question, Cara," he said in an amused tone. "What brought this up?"

"I don't know… I was just wondering."

"I was a clerk in Iacon's Hall of Records," he said. I could feel the pride in his voice as he spoke of his past. "I spent my time researching all the recorded history that we had."

"You like history?" I asked him, perking up in my seat.

"I like learning of the past and being able to apply them to the future," he softened. "Maybe if I had researched better -"

"Don't even say it," I demanded softly, placing a hand on the dash. "The war is not your fault."

The cab was silent again as he drove on. I retreated back into the warmth of the seat as he turned slightly with the bends in the road.

"What about you?" he finally asked after a while. "Who were you before…"

"I was homeless?" He was silent again, confirming my answer. "I was no one. I was just a kid. After I turned 18, I aged out of the system. And, my foster parents weren't exactly the perfect couple."

"What are … foster parents?"

 _Oh. Right_. "They're parents that take you in after something happened to your real parents." I paused, inhaling deeply. Memories of that night returned, sending me back into the emotional state I was always in when I was left alone with my thoughts.

"Carabelle," I felt the seat turn into my curves, hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry, Optimus." I told him quietly. "Its just… I never…"

"Its alright," he reassured me.

" _Optimus, we have an issue."_

* * *

"It is indeed an energon harvester," Optimus pointed to the golden sphere on the enhanced picture. "A powerful tool to remove raw energon from any source."

"The ancient Greek gods knew Autobots?" Raf asked. The three kids stood on the catwalk watching Optimus as he explained.

"No," Optimus explained. "The ancients often used the art of an era to conceal hidden messages. This one being a harvester's location on earth."

"Uh…. Optimus?" Jack looked up at him. "If, it removes energon from _anything_ and, you all have energon pumping inside of you…"

"In decepticon hands, the harvester would be a devastating weapon."

"Hey, Raf," I spoke up, ignoring the fear pulsing in my gut. "Isn't there a statue that looks like that in a museum not too far from here?"

Raf typed on a computer for a moment before turning the computer to face us. "Yes."

Optimus' eyes narrowed. "Contact Agent Fowler."

"He's away this week," I stated, remembering his message.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Bulk asked.

"Without his direct aid we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own."

"Woa woa woa, confiscate!?" Jack complained.

"That sounds… Illegal.." Raf trailed off.

Miko and I looked at each other with a shrug.

"I do not wish to break human law, but once the decepticons learn of its location they will stop at nothing to obtain it."

"No offense, Optimus, but… Sneaking in, and giant robots don't go together well."

"Sounds okay to me!" I smiled, shooting Optimus a grin.

"No problem!" Miko shouted as well, smacking Jack on the back. "We're small enough to get in,"

"And we're not a government secret." I finished for her.

"Miko," Bulk called. "I'm not sure that's wise."

"But it may be our best option, Bulkhead," Optimus answered my pleading look.

* * *

Optimus rumbled to a stop just outside of the front door of the museum. He shut off his engine, the lights fading.

"So," I smiled, jumping over the the driver's seat. "This is what its like to have curb duty?"

"Its usually much _quieter_ ," Optimus rumbled, though I could hear the slight smile on his face.

"Oh, right," I whispered, slouching in. "Sorry."

A few minutes later and we saw the kids on the lift driving through to the front. Miko set her phone on the camera, giving the boys a thumbs up. Optimus flashed his lights, and I watched carefully.

The sound of an engine approaching us caused me to turn to look out his window. His mirror adjusted to the red flaming car.

It gave out a low whistle. "Sweet rims," it called, its voice threatening. "24 gauge? You're _really_ heavy duty…. Just like my friend here."

The darkness was lit with an approaching vehicle. A weapon turned around and aimed right at the bot.

"Optimus!" I shouted, ducking back into the cab.

He transformed around me, this time I ended in his chest. I heard the shot and felt the impact, and the groaning as Optimus fought to stop it. A loud crash of a window was heard, and everything was quiet for a while.

Then, electricity crackling.

Something struck Optimus in the neck, and blue pulses of electricity surrounded me. I felt just the lightest shock, however, as a different blue light surrounded me protectively. It pulled me toward the second of the blue orbs in his chest, hugging me close to it.

I heard Optimus groan in pain as the electric soared through him. "C… Cara!" He called, a bang heard on his chest.

The electric stopped and I took the moment to yell. "I'm alright!" I told him, cradling the blue spark close to me.

I felt him take a few steps, then collapsing on the ground. The collapsed jarred me, his spark… Holding? Me closer. A foreign object landed on his back, more electricity coursing through him. He groaned in pain once more, the electric ceasing only after he fell silent, limp on the ground.

More engines. The unmistakable rumble of Bee's before he transformed. A shot, and loud crunching as metal hit pavement. Then, Arcee's smaller form. A crash, presumingly the two of them.

Then, Bulkhead's weight crashing into something equally as heavy. I ran my hand up and down the spark, willing Optimus to feel me and wake back up.

The force was removed from Optimus, following by the definite sound of a window falling through. The alarm rang, and I could only hope that the kids had gotten out in time.

Optimus' spark reacted strongly to my touch, and I could feel him waking. He groaned, his frame shivering. He pushed himself up, and I heard the faint sound of electricity cracking again.

He flipped over, a loud _clang_ as I assumed he punched or kicked his assailant.

I felt him slowly push himself to his feet, the electric shock having overcharged some of his main systems.

"Cara!" He called worriedly.

"I'm alright Optimus!" I told him.

The sound of a jet engine whirred above, and Optimus turned to face it as It took off.

"Mm.." The voice of the red car from above mused contently. "That would be game," the sound of two transformations and of retreating engines soon followed. Arcee's engine revved as she, presumingly, chased after them.

Optimus opened his chest plates, offering me his hand to climb into. I gave his spark one last hug before untangling myself from it's embrace. Optimus' form shook uncontrollably for a moment, just long enough for me to feel it. I looked at him with a questioning look, but before anyone could even think -

"The cons have the harvester!" Jack called racing towards us.

"And security has Miko!" Raf added struggling to keep up.

"What!?" Bulkhead growled. "I'm going in after her-"

Optimus stopped him with his free hand to his shoulder. "Bulkhead, Miko may be detained, but she is safe from harm. We must secure the harvester!"

* * *

"So, what exactly happened?"

Optimus had split the team up, each searching for any signs of the cons and the harvester. Bulkhead and Ratchet remained behind at base with the kids. I pleaded with Optimus enough to let him take me along with him.

"Happen when?" He asked innocently. _If I could smack an alien robot…_

"While I was in your chest!"

"Oh…." If Autobots could blush, im pretty sure he would be. "That.. Was my spark protecting you…"

"I feel like there's more than that…" I thought a moment. "It… You didn't want to let me go. Even though I was returning to you."

"A Cybertronians soul is not like that of a Humans, Carabelle," he rumbled. Another lesson! "It is a physical part of our body. Its our life force, it holds our memories, our deepest desires. It is our spark."

"So… The crystal I was clinging to…"

"You were clinging to my soul."

I thought that over a minute. "So… I know that all a heart actually does is pump blood through our system… However, there's, a heartbreak, and, loving with all your heart. … Keeping that in mind… Was I physically hugging your heart?"

"Yes."

"So…. What does it mean that your spark encased me? I was very far away from it at the time the electricity poured through your systems. … How did it reach me? And quick enough?"

"I, am not sure," he sighed. "However, whatever the reason, I am glad it did."

I laughed softly, trailing my fingers down to the leather seat. I traced the seams absent mindedly, watching out the window as the stars brightened with each passing moment.

"C.. Carabelle…"

"Hmmm?"

"Y-You ... know. I can … Feel that…?"

"Oh!" My fingers flew to my lap, forgetting a about the leather seating. "My gods, Optimus I am so sor-"

"Don't apologize," he demanded softly. His frame shook a bit. "It was just… Distracting."

" _Optimus, we have a problem_."

* * *

Optimus returned not too long after he left. He was sporting a very weak Bulkhead under his arm, helping the green one walk through the bridge.

Once everything settled down, Ratchet working on refueling Bulkhead's very low supply of energon, Optimus turned away from me.

"Opti-!"

My stomach clenched, hard, against itself. It had been _at least_ a week since I ate last. I could hear concerned voices around me, but I couldn't make out who they were or what they were saying. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Jack looking at me worriedly. He was saying something, a few words reaching my ears.

"What's….-ening?"

I breathed slowly, evenly. "F…. Food," I groaned, my stomach protesting as I kneaded it gently.

This time, it was Raf's concerned expression bringing himself into view. "How -ng … Las' -te?"

I was quiet a moment while I counted the days. "E...eleven.. Days.."

Jack slipped an arm under mine, lifting me to my feet as gently as he could. Raf sported my other side, my weight surprisingly light enough for him to carry. They didn't walk me far, a familiar black palm laid on the catwalk, open and waiting.

I didn't even look to check who its was, I collapsed into that hand, its fingers curling protectively around me. A familiar color of parts circled around me, landing in a comforting leather seat which immediately laid back, the seat belt clicking in place. The opening and shutting of the other door, and an engine starting. The soft vibrations of the truck slowly eased me into a gentle sleep, the pain in my stomach retreating somewhat.

* * *

 **Gooey, icky love stuff. Thank you all for the support I am receiving ! It is amazing c: please keep up reviewing!**

 **For those of you who have reviewed, I am trying to listen and apply what you suggest to the best of my ability ! I hope its what you want!**

 **\- Lizzzard.**


	11. Speedmetal

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

 _A single shot rang through the forest._

 _I scampered towards the noise, blood running down my back from an open wound on my shoulder. We were in the woods, somewhere. Tall trees surrounded me, the only option I had was to dodge them as I ran towards the sound of clanging metal._

 _Optimus and I were ambushed, and he dumped me so I wouldn't get hurt. However I somehow managed to get hurt, my shoulder throbbing in pain to remind me of it._

" _You know what your problem is, Prime?" A nasty voice sneered as the noises grew louder. "You're weak. You defend those who don't defend themselves! You put all your efforts into a girl who cannot even provide her body with enough nutrients!"_

 _Wait a minute. I recognized that voice…._

" _I'm afraid you're judgment is being clouded by the soiled energon coursing through your system." Optimus' voice rumbled weakly. I closed to a halt still some while away, but close enough that I could see whats going on._

 _Optimus was propping himself up on his forearms, laying on his back looking up at the con who attacked us. The barrel of a gun aimed at his chest, a white arm._

 _Wait a minute._

 _Following the arm up, you came to_ Ratchet' _s face._

" _Ratchet!" I hollered at him emerging from my hiding place. "What are you doing!?"_

" _Cara, no!" Optimus moved to stop me before he was shoved back down by the weapon._

 _Ratchet sneered at Optimus again. "You're so weak," and he fired._

" _Optimus, NO!"_

* * *

"OPTIMUS!"

Soft hands were grabbing at me, a force around my waist and across my chest holding me firm. There was a voice, a mans voice, but it wasnt deep enough. It wasn't the voice I was looking for; it wasn't -

"Carabelle!"

There it was.

"Optimus!" I sighed in relief, my eyes finally focusing a bit.

"Cara, I'm right here," the baritone mumbled. The force on my waist and chest softened a bit, but it wasn't anyless of a hug. "Cara I'm right here sweetspark."

"Cara," a new voice said. It belonged to whomever hands were on me. "Cara, its Jack," I turned my eyes to his, they were focusing just a bit more. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…" I confirmed, focusing on his eyes. "Just…. A bad dream…"

"Do…. You want to talk about it?..."

"Not with you…"

Jack nodded, turning to look at the radio. "Does this happen a lot?"

"It isn't the first time she's woke panicking and screaming for me."

"Whenever she does, ask her to talk about it. The dream will feel less real if she's talked about it."

Optimus was silent. I looked out his windshield seeing that we were back in the base. I didn't remember returning, I only remembered when my stomach attacked itself and the kids and bots freaking out about it.

"Food?"

"Its right here," Jack held up a bag from Burger Bot, which I reached for immediately, the smell reminding me of just how hungry I was.

"Thank you," I scarfed down a burger as Jack retreated through Optimus' door. "Thank you," I told Optimus.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"When was the last time you had a shower!?"

"Uhm….." I chuckled nervously.

Miko had questioned my care, and once remembering that I was, in fact, homeless, starting questioning me.

"Optimus!"

I flinched as I heard the footsteps approaching me. I felt his gaze fall on mine for a moment, before he addressed Miko.

"You need to get her to a shower, and, like, now!"

"Miko…." I protested. "He's a leader in the middle of a huge war. He cannot be bothered with the issues of a human!"

"Uh, when the human is you?"

"Miko…."

"You're going to deny your guardian the chance to care for you?" She shot me an evil grin before we both turned to look at Optimus.

"It would be of no bother to me to help care for your needs, Carabelle." He rumbled in the voice that made me knees weak.

"Fine."

* * *

"Cara?"

"Yes Optimus?"

We were returning to base. For the first time in five years, I felt _clean_. It felt amazing. I even brushed my hair and let it down, the long black locks dangling down below my waist.

"How did you become part of this foster care?" He asked me innocently.

I sighed. I knew the bots would want to know more about me eventually. I mean, I wanted to know about all of their pasts, who they were before the war. Why wouldn't they want to know the same of me ?

"My father," I began my story. "Left when I was about 3 or 4. I don't remember it, and I'm not even sure my mother knew what was happening when it did. But she would tell me it was because of me. I cried too much or something." I sighed, remembering. "My mom did the best she could after he left, but she brought home many boyfriends…. Most of them hit me-"

"They hit you as a sparkling?" He grumbled angrily, and it immediately made me understand why he was the leader.

"Yeah… That's why the state took me out. But, then my foster parents weren't much better. I was with them from 11 until I turned 18. They were drug addicts, my foster mom being the worse of the two. When I was younger they used to give me some, it 'calmed me down.' And by the time I reached an age to say _no_ …. I had grown addicted. It took me a long time to get over that." I absent mindedly scratched my arm, looking out his window. "So, when I was 18 I took all the money I had and left. I thought I could get a job somewhere, but really no one wants to hire a little girl who can't pass a drug test. And once I got clean… I wasn't very .. _Visibly_ the one you'd want to hire."

Optimus was silent for a while as he drove. I ran my fingers through my untangled hair, something that I loved doing now.

"I am proud of you,"

 _What._

"You looked evil in the optic and kept going, to better yourself," he finished. "That is more than any human _or_ bot could expect from you."

My chest swelled with pride as we rode in silence.

"I'm proud of you too…" I muttered, laying a hand on his dash.

"I… Am nothing to be proud of.."

"Optimus!" I couldn't believe me ears. "You are an _amazing_ leader. You do all that you can for your troops, and those who follow you follow you because they  want to, not because they have to."

Silence again.

He revved a bit as he entered the base. It was quite… Lonesome. He transformed, me falling to his hand which then immediately rose to his shoulder. Miko and Raf sat at the computer, the three bots nowhere to be seen.

"Raf, Miko." Optimus called, the kids looking at me then at him. "Do either of you know where the others have gone?"

"Why, no, sir, we do not know." Miko smiled innocently. _Uh oh_.

"Miko is correct, we do not know," Raf did not meet Optimus' optics. Something was definitely up.

"Why would we know?"

Optimus raised a brow at them curiously.

I visibly face palmed. "You are a terrible liar." Miko glared at me before turning to Optimus with a hesitant smile. "You should go for Raf," I muttered to Optimus. "He looks ready to burst."

"Raf?" Optimus stated, a hint of authority in his voice.

"Uhm….."

* * *

"You are _so_ protective." I folded my arms in front of my chest, leaning into his seat. "I am perfectly safe with you, Optimus!"

"But that does not mean you may accompany me on _every_ mission!" He protested. "They are dangerous and I will _not_ put you at unnecessary risk!"

"Optimus, I want to spend _time_ with you."

"We spend every minute on base together."

I scrunched my face at the mirror. "That's not the same as _alone_ time." Through the rocks, I could see the flashing of a pair of headlights. "There he is."

Optimus blared his horn as he caught up with the same red speed demon from the night before. He bumped into him slightly, the _much_ smaller car veering off, spinning into a ditch nearby. Optimus transformed, myself landing in his hand, then resting on his shoulder plates the next second. I tucked myself in so he wouldn't have to worry about me falling.

" _Optimus_ ," Arcee's voice carried through the open Comm as Optimus approached the vehicle frantically trying to reverse out of there. " _Knockout has a hostage_."

"Understood." he responded flatly.

He grabbed hold of the cons bumper, lifting him with ease straight into the air. I watched in astonishment as Optimus _ripped_ the drivers side door off, the con letting out a groan of pain. He reached in, tugging a small boy out. The car transformed out of Optimus' hand, staring at his forearm that was missing a valued piece of metal.

"Ah! Do you know how hard that is to replace!?"

Optimus stared the con down, the other Autobot's approaching behind us. The red optics met mine, narrowing slightly, then he transformed, driving away quickly.

"Well…." I laughed. "He doesn't seem to happy."

* * *

 **And** **finally** **there's some of Cara's background. Please, leave a review!**

 **-Lizzzard**


	12. Predatory

_**I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend, Kathryn. She was 14 years old, a freshman in high school, when she committed suicide because of others' words. I, among many, failed to see her struggle, losing it in her always smiling face.**_

 **Because this episode is all Arcee & Jack, I need something to fill the empty space. In this episode, Arcee is brought back to memories of losing a partner ; and I am going to provide a bonding moment between the femme and the girl. **

**To all of you who have loss a friend, family member, classmate, from suicide, or to any other cause, my heart goes out to you.**

 **-Lizzzard**

* * *

I stretched my arms out, cracking my back as I bent it forward. I was leaning against Optimus' neck casually, and honestly I couldn't have been more comfortable. Optimus turned his head slightly to look at me raising a brow at me.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked, his baritone rumbling through my spine.

"Yes, very," I smirked at him, patting the metals softly. He vented air out, something short of a snort, almost. I paused for a second, not wanting to interrupt him, but there was so much I still didn't understand about Cybertronians and I was curious beyond all belief. "Optimus?..."

"What is it, Cara?"

"Would… I…." I struggled to find the right words. We were alone in base, Bulk and Bee with their humans, probably racing and dune smashing. Arcee was with Jack on a mission that Ratchet was carefully overseeing.

"All you must do is ask," he turned his head to look at me the best he could. "I will answer your questions as best I can."

I smiled, laughing softly to myself. "Can you tell me more about Cybertron?..."

* * *

I yawned the largest yawn I think I have ever yawned before.

"Are you tired?"

I giggled at the soft baritone voice that rumbled near me. We had spent all that morning talking about Cybertron. He told me of Megatronus and a young Orion Pax who grew together, but when faced with their true colors drifted apart. Then of the great Alpha Trion and the teachings he gave a young Prime. Of the duties of a Prime and why it is such a high honor bestowed upon only those of the gentle spark. Of Sentinel Prime, the great Prime before Optimus, whom he admitted and strived to be like. I felt his pain as he spoke of those he had loss. A weapons master, Ironhide, specifically laid heavily on his spark, a tension I tried to ease to the best of my ability.

"I guess…." I struggled to stifle a yawn.

"Optimus. Come quickly."

Optimus turned to Ratchet who was scanning the frequencies from Arcee's last check in.

Two hours ago.

"Arcee is over an hour late from her last report," Ratchet turned to us. "We knew she was on a scouting mission but what could have caused this?" he pulled up a map of previous energon readings, a giant spike that lasted only a few seconds before it dwindled down low again.

"Exploding energon." Optimus rumbled, looking carefully at the readings.

"Doesn't that mean a fight?" I asked, leaning forward. "Shouldn't Arcee -"

" _Ratchet, we need a bridge_."

I sighed in relief, hearing the femmes voice as she carried through the speaker. Ratchet, without hesitation, walked over to the controls, locking onto the coordinates and opening the bridge. Optimus paced to the front, ready to greet those who came through.

Arcee was tired, her optics wide as she carefully walked through. Jack was _close_ behind, looking up at her worriedly. He was filthy, covered in sweat, dirt, and smelled of fire.

"Arcee," Optimus laid a servo on her. "What happened?"

She paused, looking down to the floor before turning to face him. "Arachnid."

* * *

"Optimus, can you set me down?" I asked the bot after things had calmed down. I wanted to talk to Jack before he left for the night.

Optimus raised an optic ridge at me, but all the while raised a hand to his shoulder which I climbed in thankfully. He lowered me to the ground, and I shot a smile at him before I retreated to the humans' corner, to the couch Jack sat on.

I sat gently beside him, he barely focused on the television in front of him.

"Jack?..." I asked hesitantly, leaning forward on my knees. "Jack, honey, what's wrong?"

"I, don't want to talk about it.." He stammered, looking away from me.

"Jack…" I protested, moving to lay a hand on his knee. "Jack please. What happened?"

He was silent for a few minutes, his eyes darting between two imaginary images. I gave him all the time he needed, I knew that it would be hard for him to talk about. "Its Arcee…." he said quietly, turning to face the bot in question who was surrounded by Optimus and Ratch. "The con we met today… It hit her hard, and I just… I couldn't help her."

I thought a moment, following his gaze to the femme. Her optics were still wide. "Was it a memory?"

He nodded. "Arachnid took her partner, … Tailgate? I believe that was his name… And when she lost Cliffjumper,..."

"She thinks its _her_ fault." I finished for him.

He nodded. "I just…. I don't know how to help her. And I don't know how I can assure her I'll _never_ leave her."

"So….." I was quiet until he looked at me. "Arcee is upset because she has lost partners, and she is blaming herself." He nodded. "And she is afraid of losing you?" He nodded again.

I thought a moment, back to when I was in high school back home.

"I think I can help."

* * *

"Turn left here," I ordered softly, gripping the handlebars tightly.

Arcee had agreed to talk to me reluctantly. I had to wait a while for her to be okay'd by Ratchet, but that was okay. It was 4 o'clock in the morning, the cold air settled nicely. We were about 40 miles south of Jasper, in my old hometown.

"This is a graveyard?" The femme asked me, quietly driving through the path that I directed her down. There was one grave I was headed too ; it was in the middle of the site. A giant oak tree stood, and underneath it was a single stone with a single, faulted false rose sitting permanently in a vase on its side. I directed her to halt in front of it, releasing my hands from the iron grip I had on the bars. She transformed after I gave the all clear. I placed Jack's helmet to the side as I approached the stone kneeling before it. "What is this?"

I kissed the top of the stone, my fingers rubbing over the letters embedded into its granite finish.

 _Kathryn Anne_

 _1999-2014_.

"Hey, Kathryn," I smiled to the stone. I could see her face, her green eyes smiling at me. "This is my friend, Arcee," I gestured behind me at the bot, who stared at me in disbelief. "I know, crazy right?" I sniffled, my voice cracking a bit as tears welled in my eyes. "I'm sorry I haven't been to visit…. I'm doing my best to make it through…" I kissed the stone again. "I miss you, my friend."

I turned to Arcee, who was watching my actions closely.

"On March 11, 2014," I began, my hand tracing the grass atop of where my best friend lyes. "Kathryn Anne Oxford passed away. She was 14 years old, and my best friend." I sniffled, averting my eyes from Arcee's. "I knew she was being bullied… They bullied her because she hung out with me, the crack whore. But she wouldn't ditch me, no matter how much I begged and pleaded her." I lost the fight with my tears, closing my eyes as they fell down my face. "She took her life. She strapped a belt to the ceiling fan, and hung herself." I heard Arcee gasp as a sob escaped my throat.

"So young…"

I nodded, looking up at her. "I know, that your pain will never be the same as mine, Arcee." I told her, forcing the frog down my throat. "However, I know what it's like to lose that of which is close to me. To lose them knowing I could've done more." I paused before another sob escaped me. "I could've saved her!" I shouted suddenly. "I could've been the one to …. To…"

Arcee was rigid as she bent down, collecting me in her arms. "Why did you show me this?"

I paused, collecting myself before I answered her. "I wanted you to know that you are not the only one who has lost a partner." She looked away from me, pain flashing through the optics. "I want you to know, you will never lose Jack. Jack has a strong spirit, he will never abandon you, and he will be safe," I promised her. "He's not crazy like Miko and I , he doesn't have a wish to follow you on dangerous missions." She scoffed at my remark. "And," I paused, reaching out a hand to lay on her forearm. "You will _never_ lose me. Us women have to stick together." I cocked a grin at her. She smiled softly, looking back at Kathryn's grave.

Arcee transformed, giving me more time with my best friend. Finally, I said my goodbyes, grabbed my helmet. And we were back to base.

* * *

 **I'm sorry… I was just thinking of my Kathryn a lot, and I needed something to fill in… It worked. And …. Now theres more about Cara?**

 **I hope its still interesting enough for you guys ! I love you all and have a great night !**

 **-Lizzzard**


	13. Sick Mind

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

"Optimus, you are not going to believe this." Ratchet called, highlighting a signal and enhancing it. Optimus walked over, myself, as always, resting happily on his shoulder. "I just pinpointed the location of the decepticon warship."

Hearing this, the others joined us. "How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?"

"I didn't. I was experimenting with the different frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Their ship must be experiencing some kind of…. Electromagnetic breach."

"With Megatron gone, and the element of surprise…" Arcee punched her first into her open hand.

"We could cause some serious damage."

"Ratchet," I called, looking at the screen as another signal popped up. "There's another one,"

"Also on the same frequency…" Ratchet highlighted the new signal. "An Autobot emergency beacon."

"The decepticons can wait," Optimus called, straightening. "There may be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit."

He raised a hand to be which I climbed onto. "May I come with?" I asked, smiling broadly up at him. He gave me a pointed look and I sagged into myself. "Pleeease?" I smiled sweetly at him. "I could help Ratchet.." I turned to the other bot who was locking onto the coordinates.

He grumbled for a moment before freezing and looking at us. "Actually….."

I grinned at Optimus as he sighed, lifting his hand back to his shoulder.

* * *

As soon as Optimus stepped through the ground bridge, dread and worry overtook me. My stomach cramped, but with Optimus' insistent bothering me about eating, I actually felt something _in_ it.

It was a dark, sandy place. There was a full moon just behind a sand dune that glistened brightly in the dark. From the moonlight a ship was visible through the winds carrying sand across the way. Parts were covered in sand, others rusted down from erosion.

"A crash landing," Optimus rumbled. "Buried here for centuries."

"Optimus," I muttered, resting a hand on his cheek. "I do not like it. There's something terribly wrong…" He turned his optics to me, I returning the gaze. "My instincts have never been wrong before."

"Nevertheless," he softened his voice. "We must continue. I will not allow my Autobots to suffer anymore than they already have."

Ratchet approached the side of it, his hand transforming into a laser, which he activated and cut through the metal, creating a door just large enough for Optimus to fit through. The bot in question kicked the metal in, climbing through into the ship's hall first.

It was dark inside, the air heavy and thick with sorrow. Optimus and Ratchet activated a flashlight of some sort as they made their way through the hall.

"If they traveled in stasis mode, there may be survivors." Ratchet called, feeling the walls carefully.

The ship groaned, itself shaking under the new weight introduced to it. Optimus' face mask slipped into place, a hand reaching to steady me as he kneeled to the floor.

The two bots shared a look before pushing on, eventually coming to a door. Optimus pried it open, and I could not help but notice the amount of pure strength that soared through the muscles that I was leaning on.

Inside, was a mess. There were bodies spilled into the floor, puddles of Energon next to each one.

I narrowed my eyes. "Ratchet, look at the energon," I called as the bots surrounded one of the puddles. It had strands of people in it, the purple looking like veins in _my_ system.

Ratchet scanned the energon as well as the body next to it as Optimus hovered close.

"These Autobots didn't perish in the crash," he called, rising to his height. "Cara's instincts prove sound again. They're giving off symptoms of a virus,"

"This is a plague ship…" Optimus called, turning to lay his hand on one of the bots.

"No!" Ratchet hollered, pulling the much bigger bot back. "Don't touch _anything_. The virus may still be active."

The ship groaned and moved again, sending Optimus flying against a wall. His hand reached up to stabilize me, the other reaching to brace against the wall. Something shifted above us, both of us turning up to see a body shift to us.

Two drops of energon fell, falling into Optimus' eye…

He groaned, moving to wipe away the drops, but I caught Ratchet's expression.

Pure horror, "No…"

* * *

Optimus' optic flickered again. The metals surrounding it slowly rusting down, exposing energon lines leading to and away from it.

"Ratchet…" I called, cradling Optimus' helm carefully.

My mighty guardian had weakened quickly, nearly dumping me off of his shoulder. Ratchet and Bulkhead had helped him onto one of the berths, which Ratchet immediately took over his care. His vitals slowly decreased, the energon he was housing depleting quickly.

I sat at his helm as closely as I could. It had taken a while to convince Ratchet that I wasn't leaving his side, no matter how dangerous it may be.

Ratchet scanned his optic again, grumbling when he saw the result. "Cybonic Plague.." He growled. "Its only contagious when contact is made with the infected energon."

"What was a plague doing in an Autobot spaceship?" Miko asked, her and the boys standing on the catwalk above.

"It's passengers were infected," Arcee explained. "The virus took out _millions_ on Cybertron during the great war."

"The virus was engineered in a decepticon biological - warfare program ; by Megatron himself." Ratchet turned away from Optimus and I. I gently laid a hand on Optimus' cheek - the healthy side - his good optic flicking towards me.

"You… Have a cure. Don't you?" Raf questioned, looking hopeful.

Optimus groaned then, he voice harsh and weak. His baritone was drowned out by low static, bringing his once booming voice to barely a whisper. "No...cure," he stated softly,

"Optimus, _please_ ," I called, directing his attention, slowly, back to me.

"Save your strength," Ratchet ordered.

I traced the metals on the side of his helm, watching as another energon line flowed from his nose to his lip plates, glowing a slight purple. I held his gaze as I heard and felt him wince in pain, servos clenching for something to hang onto.

"Would Megatron create a disease without having a cure?" Jack rambled, flinching at the sets of eyes and optics that looked at him the next moment. "I mean… What if he got infected by accident?"

"Its not like we can ask Megatron, Jack." Bulkhead growled. "He's pushing up lug nuts."

I looked up at Ratchet, then back to Optimus. "Do we still have the warship's coordinates?"

A lightbulb went off. "The decepticon database may have _something_ about the plague _somewhere_."

"Bumblebee, come with," Arcee ordered before anyone had time to blink.

"Ratchet!" I called again as Optimus flinched and moaned in pain, his optic flickering greatly.

Ratchet glanced back at Arcee. "Hurry…"

The two disappeared through the ground bridge and I was torn between wanting to accompany them and to stay by Optimus' side.

He met my gaze again desperately. I scampered up next to his helm, sitting as close as I possibly could. Throwing my arm around the top of his helm, just above his audio finals, I cradled as much of him as I could into my body, and, surprisingly, he turned into my embrace, wincing as another line glowed through, purple.

"Cara…" Ratchet called. "I don't suggest -"

"Ratchet." I shot him a flat tone as Optimus groaned again. "I am _not_ leaving him."

He nodded as the mighty bot I had cradled turned into me once more. He closed his optics, resting the best he could.

" _I'm in the network,_ " Arcee's voice carried throughout the radio. I moved my head to rest on the blue of his helm, feeling the hot air he was venting land on my slightly exposed stomach. I watched as Ratchet tinkered with a few controls.

"R… Ratchet.." Optimus turned his helm slightly to meet the other bot's optics. "Were…. You…"

"Infected? No."

Optimus groaned again, wincing his eyes shut. He turned back into me, my head returning to his helm.

" _If it's here I don't see it_."

"Are you _certain_!?" Ratchet turned to the comm link output.

" _I've searched_ every _file. Nothing._ "

"Well, search again," Ratchet ordered, anger rising in his voice as he paced to the screen. "Clearly you've missed _something_."

" _I've searched the entire database!_ "

"Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm?"

" _Don't tell me how to research,_ " Arcee spat back. " _You think you're the only one who cares about Optimus?_ " The bot, hearing his name, turned to look at Ratchet. I laid a hand on his face, gently rubbing circles into the metal. " _What is it!?_ " Arcee asked impatiently, I'm assuming to Bumblebee.

"What is it, what's going on?" Ratchet frantically asked, searching the area surrounding the two signals for any trouble.

" _It's Megatron. He's … alive._ "

My heart dropped. I felt Optimus tense up, forgetting my own panic, sensing his.

"That's not possible…" Ratchet scoffed, Bulkhead and the kids looking at him desperately.

" _Well, I'm staring right at him._ " Arcee said. " _Good news is, he isn't exactly staring back_."

Optimus flinched as yet another line appeared, this time on the other side of his face. Despite the massive amount of pain he was in, he tried to push himself up off the berth, straining hard against his weakened frame. I rested my hand on his cheek, demanding his attention. When he met my eyes, I saw pure horror in his optics. "Megatron,..." he forced out, voice barely above that of a whisper.

"I know," I stroked his cheek softly, being as comforting as I could as he rested back onto the berth. "I know, sweetheart, but you _have_ to rest. You're not allowed to die, you understand me? You keep fighting. You stay here with me."

Optimus' lip plates curled up a bit, his optics softening as he leaned his face into me again. "As… you…" He let out a pained groan, a shudder rippling through his body.

"I know, honey," I fought back tears as he off lined his optics. "I know."

" _WAIT!_ " I flipped a scowling look at Ratchet as Optimus turned towards the sound. "Megatron may be Optimus' only hope for survival."

" _What are you talking about_?"

"Does he display brainwave activity?" Ratchet asked, crunching numbers on the screen, looking hopeful.

" _Spiking hard. His sick mind is still at work_."

"Perfect. If a cure exists, Megatron may the only one who knows it."

"Optimus," I whispered to him. "Please, rest. I'll make sure they don't do anything stupid." His optics turned to me slowly, before he groaned in pain once again, off lining his optics. I adjusted myself once again, cradling his head closer to my body as he turned into it. I breathed evenly for him, counting the beats between my breaths.

"The decepticon laboratory should contain everything you need for a cortical psychic patch." Ratchet explained.

" _No way!_ " Arcee shouted. " _Have you ever even performed the procedure!?_ "

Silence… "No." Ratchet sighed, rubbing his face into his hand. "But I _have_ thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by decepticons, outlawed by autobots."

" _Can't we just haul him through the groundbridge, buy us sometime to figure this out?_ "

Having staying silent this whole time, cleared my throat, gaining the attention of the autobots. "We don't have… time." I kept up my even breathing, keeping four beats between each breath. I wanted to have something for Optimus to focus on. "Optimus… slowly fad… ing."

Ratchet nodded in agreement as Optimus stirred in his rest, his helm nudging closer into my embrace. "One of you _must_ try this."

" _Ratchet, I would lay my life down for Optimus. Anytime, anywhere. But a mind - body split._ "

"I will _not_ allow Optimus to pass, knowing that Megatron will outlive him!"

Bumblebee buzzed, Raf turning to look at the screen.

"Are you sure Bee?" he called, eyes looking worried for his friend.

"Bee's the best scout there is," Bulkhead reassured the humans, looking at them hopefully.

"Ratchet…" I called, still counting my breaths, even after I felt Optimus slip into recharge. "Are you… sure that this… is okay?"

"It will not cause any permanent damage if done correctly. I will walk Arcee through every step."

I nodded, turning my concentration back on Optimus.

"Communications downlink activated," Ratchet called over to me, drawing my attention back to the screen they were all surrounding, Ratchet moving aside so I may see. "This will allow us to hear and see everything Bumblebee does while in Megatron's subconscious mind." I nodded, watching as the scout trekked through an unknown territory.

He stumbled across a very familiar figure…

"No, Bumblebee, that is not Optimus." Ratchet warned as the scout darted for the figure standing before him.

I cradled the real Optimus' helm close as he groaned in his sleep, either from in pain or from a charge fright, I wasn't sure. I looked at the screens above us.

"Ratchet," I called softly. "Optimus…. Vitals…"

"I know…" The doc sighed as Optimus groaned again.

An evil, maniacal laugh filled the base, drawing my attention back to the screen.

" _Optimus Prime,_ " a familiar voice sneered evilly, Optimus stirring in his recharge. " _Your Autobot armies have been defeated. Bow before your new master_."

" _Never, Megatron_." The deep baritone rumbled through my chest, my breathing hitched for half a beat before I could settle it again. Optimus groaned as I shushed him, running my hand across the metals.

"Its alright, love…" I whispered as his optics flickered open. "Its alright, I'm right here."

"Do you know any lullaby's?"

I looked up to see Raf watching us, his eyes hopeful.

"Whenever I'm sick, my mama sings me a lullaby…" He kicked the ground nervously, looking down.

Lullaby's have a strict, steady beat that I could stretch as long or as short as I wanted. He could still follow the beat, and I wouldn't be so breathless. I checked the screen as Raf moved back to stand closer to the others. Bumblebee was being circled by Megatron who was questioning him intently. I shrugged, _its worth a shot_.

" _Close your eyes, lay your head down_

 _Now its time to sleep_

 _May you find great adventure_

 _As you lie and dream._ "

Optimus' optics flickered as he held my gaze, my fingers lightly tracing the exposed lines, hoping to ease his pain if not just a bit. They were losing their glow, slowly but surely. I fought back tears and pushed through the song.

" _If you're scared of the darkness_

 _I will calm your fear_

 _There's a light in the hallway_

 _So you know I'm near_

 _So count your blessings every day_

 _It makes the monsters go away_

 _And everything will be okay_

 _You are not alone_

 _You are right at home_

 _Goodnight_."

As my song came to an end, Optimus back into his recharge, I evened my breathing back as before, my eyes looking to see Bulk and the kids gawking at me.

"What?"

"That was…." Jack hesitated.

"Beautiful."

I smiled, noticing a lack of a medic. "Ratch?.."

"Working on the cure. Bee got it." Bulkhead grinned. "He's going to be okay."

I smiled so broadly my face hurt. I couldn't believe it, my Optimus was going to be okay !

 _Wait…_ my _Optimus?..._

Ratchet returned with Bumblebee and Arcee not too far behind him. Ratchet narrowed his eyes at me, but softened them as he saw Optimus turn his head into me, even more than before. He sighed, reaching over and fiddling with the controls.

"Let's get him back," he stated, leaning over the berth.

* * *

Optimus leaned heavily onto Ratchet's waiting shoulders, myself seated atop Bumblebee's shoulder, watching as my guardian stood once again, his strength slowly returning. His right optic gaining its functionality back, he looked around at his teammates, all who were cheering him on, clapping for him.

"Please," he rumbled, his voice repaired and strong. "Save the applause for my physician … And, my scout."

Bumblebee froze for a second as we all applauded him for once. He bowed laughingly, buzzing happily while doing so, myself frantic to grab hold of something, anything to steady myself.

As Optimus walked around with Ratchet a bit more, I felt Bumblebee shake and pause, his optics narrowing darkly.

"Bee?..." I asked hesitantly, laying a hand on his cheek.

He shook his head visibly, shooting me a thumbs up before I could even blink. We returned to watching Optimus as he walked towards us on his own, balancing well on his peds once more. He held out a hand to me, which I climbed on graciously.

"Thank you," he whispered to me, his baritone weakening my knees.

"No, Optimus," I kissed his cheek. "Thank _you_."

"Whatever for?"

"Returning to me."

* * *

 **The song is Light In the Hallway by Pentatonix. I** _ **love**_ **them, and that's the most soothing song I can think of.**

 **Yes. What happened to Kathryn is based off the true events… she wasn't my best friend, in truth I only talked to her maybe three or four times… But she was still a friend, and I failed her.**

 **I just wanted something to provide an understanding between Arcee and Cara, and the loss of a partner would do that. I want Cara to develop a close relationship with each of the bots, and I'll have an episode where she does that with each one. Optimus isn't in every episode. And as much as shed like to she can't spend every waking moment with the bot.**

 **I really liked writing this chapter, the interactions between OP and Cara, it makes me happy and soft inside c:**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing !**

 **-Lizzzard**


	14. Out of His Head

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

"Follow the light," Ratchet ordered Optimus, shining a light into his left optic. I watched happily as he obeyed perfectly, Ratchet vocalizing his pleasure. "I wouldn't advise anything strenuous, Optimus, but it appears your systems have made a full recovery."

I smiled broadly, placing my forehead against the side of Optimus'.

"Thanks to your medical expertise, old friend." Optimus rumbled, his voice being back to its former glory.

"It was your scout who charted unknown territory to achieve such a cure." We turned to see the scout kick the ground, scratching the back of his helm awkwardly as Arcee beamed at him.

"Lucky for us, Megatron was still alive." Arcee chuckled, looking back at us.

Bumblebee buzzed quizzically.

"Yeah. I actually said that," she scoffed.

"What matters is : you are on the mend, Optimus, while Megatron is -"

Bee buzzed again.

"Bee, you're going to have to teach me to speak Bumblebee so I can understand what the heck you're saying," I told him, shooting him a smile.

"Bumblebee is speaking one of the many versions of common that we Autobots used to pass messages along enemy lines." Optimus explained.

"Teach me it." I demanded the bot looking at him sternly. "That's an order."

Optimus stiffened beneath my, and much to my - and the others' - amusement, saluted me. "Yes ma'am," he rumbled, making my knees weak. He turned, leading me away from the group, but I couldn't help but notice Bee… Walking away ? … Odd.

* * *

" _Optimus_ ," Ratchet's voice rang through Optimus' speakers. _"I need you in the hangar."_

I groaned, flopping down across Optimus' seats. "Five more minutes…."

"Cara.." He stated threateningly.

"What are you going to do you big oaf?" I demanded him, raking my nails against his leather seating. I wasn't sure what it did to him, but whatever it was, it always left him in a better mood, and got me whatever I wanted.

A shudder rippled through his frame, before he let out an equally as frustrated groan. "Cara. I must go."

"Ugh…" I moaned again. "Fineeee." He transformed around me, my body still lying down, ending up in his hands. "I'm not moving."

His chest rumbled in what seemed to be a chuckle. "That is fine, sweetspark."

I rolled onto my side, closing my eyes as he walked to Ratchet.

"Bumblebee's complaining of intermittent visions ; waking nightmares, if you will." I heard Ratchet say. I turned my head to the side, opening a single eye to watch the doc.

"But," a voice way too young to be out of school said from below. I moaned, rolling over to peer over Optimus' hand. "You said Bee was fine when you checked him over before."

"Physically. But the experience seems to have a temporary effect on his psyche. This enforced power-down should encourage Bumblebee's mind to rest and resettle itself."

Raf nodded, turning his attention back to Bee. I rolled onto my back, exasperated, looking at Optimus with my arms wide open.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" I pleaded, my lower lip sticking out more than normal.

Before he could respond, the command center beeped with an incoming call. I groaned as Optimus, Ratchet, and Arcee headed for the system, throwing my arms over my eyes.

" _Prime_ ," Agent Fowler called, a lot less impatient than normal. " _You spot any decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?"_

I scoffed, loudly, trying to control My laughter. "What kind of question is that!?" I shouted, tempted to look the Agent in the eye, but decided against it. I didn't want to move.

"No, Agent Fowler…" Optimus responded, clearly annoyed. "Why?"

" _Because i was hoping youd have a hit on the cons that busted into the Kauai Naval Observatory. The place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls_."

"I came in like a wrecking ball," I sang softly to myself, peeking through my arms to see Optimus watching me with an amused expression on his face. It disappeared as soon as Arcee started talking again.

"Why would the cons be interested in an observatory?"

" _Does the Hoit-Nikogosian ring any bells_?"

This time, I sat up, looking at the screen carefully. Raf walked up underneath me.

I looked down at him. "Space telescope." he cheered.

"They going sightseeing?"

" _As of last night its missing its lens."_

"Its difficult to try and understand Starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken." Optimus rumbled.

" _Good thing the lens has a tracking Device_."

I moaned, flipping back into Optimus' palm, grumbling to myself.

"Cara…" He warned.

"Optimus,.." I mocked his tone best I could from my position.

He stared at me, his face neutral. Eventually, I shot him a broad smile, to which he ignored.

"The Arctic?" Arcee moaned the next minute. "Great. Another chance to freeze our sparkplugs off."

Bulkhead whistled, myself propping up looking at the screen. A mass of energon stared at us. "That's an ND-7 class. The most unmineable there is."

"Until Starscream melts his way down to it." I shuddered, looking at the masses of glaciers surrounding it. "Optimus, of those glaciers are melted…"

"Autobots," his optics narrowed. "Prepare for departure."

I looked at him with hopeful optics as he moved to the catwalk.

"No."

"But Optimusss-"

"Cara." He looked at me sternly, setting me down on the metals. "No."

"But whyyyy?"

His mask sheathed, covering the lower half of his face. "You've been misbehaving today. I believe you asked me 'what are you going to do?'" He winked at me, turning to the ground bridge open and waiting.

"Freeze!" I shouted, running along the catwalk. The bot never halting his steps. "I-I-I take it back!"

He stopped, turning back to me as I finally caught up with his position. He knelt down close to my ears, and just above a whisper. "If you do not behave, there will be more where this came from."

I shuddered as the massive bot turned away from me again. "Be safe,"

"Of course," he looked at me then, only for a second, before they disappeared through the ground bridge.

* * *

Raf had stayed with us while the bots were away. I joined him at Bumblebee's peds, where he was telling a story of racing with his sisters. I had rolled onto my back, arm over my eyes, trying to sleep a little.

"Raphael," Ratchet called. "I'm going to the supply haul to try to find parts to repair this…. You know what that means?"

"Don't touch anything,"

It was silent a few moments after Ratch left, before a housing sound and a familiar set of pedsteps echoed through the hangar.

"Bumblebee, wait!"

I stood and followed to two of them into the main hangar, Bee messing with the ground bridge controls as Raf fought for his attention. Before I could shout at the bot, his eyes narrowed at me. They were dark, and, as much I could say… Evil looking. …

He turned, and walked straight through the open ground bridge.

"What did you do?" Ratchet asked us as Raf ran beside me.

"N-Nothing!"Raf looked after his friend

"Bee just… Left," I narrowed my eyes at his retreating frame.

"He was in power down… Where does he think he's off too?..."

I ran up the stairs, positioning myself at the ground bridge control. The bridge reopened, Bee reappearing with a purple sliver in his hand.

"Bumblebee!" I called to him, a slight pain running through me as he ignored me.

Ratchet approached cautiously, grabbing hold of Bee's forearm and looking at his prize.

"Dark energon?"

Bee punched Ratch, sending him flying into the control center. Raf scrambled after Bee despite my calls to him. "Bee, what're you doing!?" He asked as the bot picked him up, setting him high in the grate. "I know you're in there, fight whatever is making you do this!"

The yellow not paused, sneering at the boy the next moment. "Bumblebee," he hissed in a voice that was not his own. "Cannot hear you anymore."

He walked over to the controls, changing a few of its factors before it reopened again. I had backed behind the monitor, not being able to securely climb back onto the catwalk.

A black hand fished me out, wrapping tightly around my ribs, which screamed in protest.

"I don't know who you are," it sneered in the voice from my nightmares. "But obviously Optimus Prime values you. You are coming with me."

He carried me through the ground bridge, which ended in a dark, gloomy looking hall. I struggled against the grip, resulting in the bot to tighten it around me once again. I flinched, gasping for air.

He walked in a path which didn't falter, heading for one destination alone. I couldn't see what it was, until a door hissed open and I was standing, face to face, with a familiar demon who haunted my dreams at night.

Megatron.

The bot tossed me onto a computer system, myself collapsing into it, my lungs screaming for oxygen as the pressure was released from my torso. He connected a purple wire between the back of Megatron's head and his own, disconnecting the warlord from the lines that sustained his life, the last one disconnecting from his spark chamber, the dark energon replacing it.

"Bee…" I whimpered as he returned to the controls. "I know you're in there Bee. Fight him, fight this."

"Ratchet," a familiar voice called. "Don't hurt Bumblebee!"

"That's not Bumblebee," the older bot growled, appearing behind the bot in front of me. Bee dodged his punches, releasing one of his own. Ratch went flying into a nearby wall, growling upon impact.

"Bee!"

Raf grabbed a hold of the wire connecting the two bots, swinging around a bit before falling and landing on the ground.

Megatron's body shook as Bee returned his attention back to it. Raf and Ratchet watched from the floor, and I from my perch on the control system, as two blood red optics onlined, focusing almost immediately. I cradled my ribcage, pain searing through me as I backed away from the gray mech picking himself off the berth. He rose to a height that greater than Optimus himself. He stared the bots down, as Bumblebee shook his helm, his optics returning to their normal blue.

"Decepticons…" He called, voice strong, demanding, evil. "Your rightful Lord and Master has returned!" He turned to face me as Bee and Ratch backed away, shielding Raf from the mech. I flinched under his gaze, fear rippling through me. "Optimus Prime's pet…" He sneered, leaning in to me.

As if on cue, an enraged roar could be heard from above, along with the groan of a familiar engine. Optimus.

Megatron's optics narrowed at me, a servo reaching forward. "I will be seeing you later," the servo, surprisingly gentle, brushed against the back of my head and shoulders. Myskin burned where it made contact with the metal, before the con turned, retreating through the doors.

I collapsed to my knees, the pain in my ribs extreme.

"Cara!" I heard Ratch call for me, his hand appearing next to me. I allowed myself to be picked up and cradled, before I fainted in his hands.

* * *

 **I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it c:**

 **-Lizzzard**


	15. Shadowzone

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

"I had hoped that my growing expertise on this subject to remain purely academic, but though faint, this is clearly a dark energon signal,"

"And it's moving fast…" I muttered, looking at the signal moving on the screen. My resting place, as usual, never faltering in his stiff stance.

"Megatron," he growled, optics never leaving the screen.

"Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee asked, approaching from behind, Bulkhead close by.

"And what's he going to do with it?" said bot asked. "Recruit another army of the undead?"

"Zombiecons!?" Miko shouted, leaning forward on her seat.

"We cannot out rule the possibility," Optimus stated, turning to look at his bots. "Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar site."

I looked at the area surrounding the screen curiously. These mountains of rock reminded Optimus of something? I tried to think about the activities that we had performed close to our arrival at the base for the first time, but so many activities blurred together.

"Megatron has barely emerged from stasis, and it seems he's also making up for lost time. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, prepare to roll out," he walked over to the catwalk as Ratchet protested his use on the mission.

"May I …?" I looked hopeful at Optimus as he set me down.

"No," he commanded. "Stay here,"

"Yes sir," I saluted him, a broad smile across my face.

He vented air through his systems, a scoff, as he walked through the portal.

"Go get him, Bulkhead! Bring the hurt!" Miko called, looking at the picture she had been drawing.

As the bots left through the ground bridge, I leaned into Jack. "She's up to something…."

Sure enough, not soon after I said that, the girl hopped up and darted down the stairs.

"Making a break!" Jack called as he and ran after her, Raf not too far behind.

I ran as fast as I could, slowly catching up to the girl. Not three feet before the ground bridge, I grabbed a hold of her arm, the boys just behind us. "You can't go through, Miko!"

"It's not safe," Jack offered, grabbing her other hand.

"I am _not_ going to miss my first zombiecon throwdown!" She protested, struggling against our grip.

"Miko!" Jack groaned running after her. I rolled my eyes, looking at Raf. He shrugged, and ran after the two, me not too far behind.

The four bots were walking through the canvas of the rocks slowly, taking in their surroundings. We headed for a ledge that peaked up to about their height, where Miko crouched low to watch.

"I can't believe you guys," I mumbled, joining Miko towards the tip of the rock.

"That's not Megatron," Bulkhead stated, looking at the skinny looking con in front of us.

"Rise, Skyquake!" He hollered, voice high and pitchy. "Rise!"

There was a pile of rubble in front of him which rumbled, glowing the same purple as the dark energon that had brought Megatron back.

"Let's see some fight of the living dead already!" Miko shouted excitedly, falling onto her flat stomach to watch. Jack and Raf joined us.

"Miko!" Jack scolded. "What were you thinking?"

"She wasn't." Raf stated blandly, looking across the rocks to the bots.

"I missed out last time! This may be my only chance to take some snaps!" She reached behind her for her pocket. "My phone!" She hollered, looking around. "I must've dropped it at base."

"Starscream!" mg guardian called. I turned back to him, his right arm transformed into his blaster, face mask in place. He held a position of authority, one that I doubt even the con would question.

"Autobots…" The con in Question sneered.

"Stand down." He rumbled in a baritone that made me knees weak and heart melt. I watched as he took aim, the whirring of his blaster charging echoing through the rocks.

"You stand down!" The con hollered, bringing his own arm forward. He let a middle rain onto the bots, as they scattered away from it. He laughed evilly. "You cannot harm me while dark energon flows through my veins!" He sneered as the pile of rubble glowed an even brighter purple.

Optimus leaned around a rock the next second, taking aim and firing his blaster before I could even think. Starscream's left arm fell to the ground, the con howling in pain.

I almost laughed.

He scowled at Optimus as the bots emerged from their cover. He turned and ran, grabbing his arm and ducking behind a rock face himself.

"You clipped his wing," Bulkhead reported. "He's grounded."

Optimus darted forward, the others following close behind, weapons systems fully online.

"Come on, come on!" You could hear the con yelling at the rubble. "Rise already!"

The bots closed in on the con's position. They were just about to run interference when -

"UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME LOSE MY PHONE!"

I growled to myself, throwing my head into my hands as the kids made no move to hide themselves.

"Oh," Jack laughed. "H-How is this my fault? Cara is the one who grabbed you first!"

"Oh no,.." Bulkhead rumbled. I looked to see the four bots staring at us.

"Send a ground bridge immediately!" Optimus hollered into his comm, assuming my to Arcee, as he stared at me in disbelief.

Two ground bridges opened the next second, one close to the con, one next to us.

"You four!" Ratchet hollered at us. "Into our ground bridge - NOW!"

"Awe…" I groaned, watching as the kids darted for the bridge. I rose from my spot, the kids already through the bridge.

That was when it got weird. Strands of our bridge combined with the one not too far away. There was an evil groaning, following a light that only grew brighter and brighter.

"Cara!" I heard a baritone rumble in fear. I turned to see blue peds make their way towards me, black hands encircling me as the light blinded my completely. "Ratchet, what is happening!?"

"The two ground bridge portals must be feeding back on each other!" Ratchet observed as Optimus lifted me to his chest, servos wrapped tightly around me.

"I'm getting the kids out of there!" I heard Bulk state, his footsteps slowly fading. He let out a pained groan before the unmistaking crash of his body falling to the ground.

A much larger explosion erupted the next second, Optimus holding me tighter into his form as he was thrown back from the force. My ears rang, my vision blurry as I felt his body make contact with the rocks surrounding us.

The smoke from the explosion slowly drifted away, myself peeling my way through Optimus' grip on me. I heard Bulkhead groan as he picked himself up off the ground, Ratch and Bee not too far away.

"W-What just happened?" he asked, looking towards us.

"I, can't be certain," Ratchet answered, looking around. Optimus stood to his full height, myself settling into his palm which he held close to his chest. "But if two ground bridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams, the feedback could've triggered a system overload."

"The kids made it through though, right?"

"Arcee," Optimus called through the comm. "Did the three younger kids make it safely back to base?"

" _Negative. You don't see them?_ "

"No sign," Ratchet commed next, looking around on the ground.

Optimus growled softly, lifting his hand to my shoulder which I graciously crawled onto. "What were you four thinking, following us through the bridge?" he asked me, voice layered with anger and hurt.

"Miko made a break," I shrugged. "The other two followed her through, and I wasn't just going to miss the opportunity to watch you work."

"Cara…" he rumbled, head turning to meet mine as I settled into his neck struts, holding onto a piston.

"Optimus, I understand that you told me no," I protested him, begging him to understand. "But I could not allow three children to run into a battle zone without supervision! They're teenagers, what do you expect them to do by themselves?"

"How come you're not lost through the ground bridge?" Bulk grumbled angrily, staring me down … or, up…

"I…" I paused, looking up at Optimus' knowing, and disapproving glare. "I, didn't want to leave."

"Cara," he stated dangerously. I turned to him, his optics full with anger. "You _know_ that the decepticons see you as a weak link! I've explained this to you and you _still_ go against my word!"

"No sense in staying and arguing." Ratchet called, leading Bumblebee away from the destruction. "Discipline can come later right now we need to find the others."

Optimus vented air furiously before shaking his helm, looking away from me. "Ratchet," he called, following closely behind the doc. "Could the children have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?"

"Not likely. If Starscream didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a mislocation. The children may have been simply bridged to an unintended destination."

We approached a giant hole in the ground, one that, after careful analysis of the surrounding rock, was the pile of rubble that had glowed bright purple with dark energon.

"Look," Optimus ordered the others. "Skyquake's tomb is empty."

"How'd we miss the big lug rising and shining again?" Bulk quizzed, looking at Optimus curiously.

"It would seem Starscream got what he came for," Ratchet grumbled, looking at the empty hole.

"Another matter for another time. Right now, our priority is to locating Jack, Miko and Rafael. Arcee, bridge us back to base."

A bridge opened not too far from us, and we headed towards it. I flinched, looking behind me with the hairs sticking up on the back of my neck. I laid a hand on Optimus' cheek.

"I have a _bad_ feeling about this, Optimus," I told him, scanning the area behind us.

"As do I," he rumbled, catching my eye as he walked through the base.

After we emerged in base, Ratchet immediately headed for the main computer system, typing on it frantically. The other bots gathered around us watching the doc work, hopeful for good news from him.

"If the kids were misdirected, is there anyway to get a fix on their coordinates?" I asked, hopeful for a good answer.

"If they were lost, Miko would've called me by now." Bulkhead stepped forward, looking between the doc and Optimus.

 _Wait._

"She would…" I scanned the floor below, looking for any sign of a pink phone laying on the ground. "But she lost her phone…." I saw it then, resting on the metals of the ground bridge. "Optimus, it's there," I pointed as the bot in question headed towards it.

" _That's_ why Miko hasn't called.." Bulkhead answered, himself walking with us. Optimus kneeled, delicately picking up the phone and lifting it up to me.

I opened it, finding her contacts and getting a hold of Jack's name. "Let me call Jack," I announced, dialing the number. It rang for a bit, before the line clicked on. "Jack?" I called into it, getting nothing but static in return. "Nothing…" I sighed, flipping the phone shut. I threw the phone in my pocket, the bots returning back to Ratchet. "But the phone rang. Can you get coordinates on the signal, Ratch?"

Ratchet paused for a moment before isolating the signal. The waves bounced between different locations before he grumbled. "There's too much interference, I cannot-"

My back pocket vibrated. "Miko's phone is ringing.." I flipped it open. "It's a text, from Jack. 'In alternate dimension with Zombie. Help.'" I looked at Optimus who meet my gaze with a curious look.

"That doesn't seem possible," Arcee stated, looking at the both of us.

"Can you still isolate the cell phone signal?" Bulkhead asked Ratchet hopefully.

"In a parallel denominational plane!?" Ratchet paused, looking up at the computer. "Let's find out." he typed away for a moment before speaking again. "Now, calculating for relative time delays and ionospheric distortions… the signal originated from the exact same coordinates from the last excursion."

"But we already looked for them there!" Bulkhead protested.

"But not in the right dimension…" I rested a hand on Optimus' cheek, looking at him hopefully.

"If I can generate the feedback loop which caused this phenomenon … Perhaps I could send a rescue portal to provide passage from their dimension into ours."

Optimus moved his hand to me, which I climbed into, while Ratchet activated the bridge. He moved over to the catwalk, lowering his hand to the metal. I climbed off, looking at him disappointedly. "Remain here," he ordered, before turning to Ratchet. "Send a ground bridge." I sulked before meeting Optimus' gaze again. "If I catch you following us through I swear upon Primus himself…"

I saluted him, planting my feet loudly in their spot. "Return to me, love."

He narrowed his optics, before turning to stride through the ground bridge, Arcee and Bulkhead close behind.

He returned not five minutes later, the kids in tow. I hopped the steps down, running over to hug the kids before cuffing Miko in the back of the head. She returned a soft punch to my arm with a smile, before we noticed a rather large presence staring us down. We turned to find Optimus, hands on his hips, with an optic ridge raised in the air.

"Look," Miko said defensively. "If you're going to blame anyone, blame me."

"I'm sorry," Jack joked, looking at her. "Could you repeat that, a couple dozen times?"

"Miko," Optimus rumbled, shutting the two of them up. "What you endured is lesson enough. We… Are just glad you are all safe." the edges of his lips turned up a bit, practically a smile, as he reached for me. The bots reaching for their perspective humans the same way.

"So…." I stepped into his hand. "Does… This mean I'm off the hook?"

He lifted me to his shoulder which I gladly scampered onto, resting a hand on his cheek. He looked at his bots with their human allies before he turned to Ratchet.

"Ratchet… Is there a possible way that we could manifest our forms into a smaller form of ourselves?"

The bot in question stared at Optimus with an expression close to that of an open mouthed one. "You mean…"

"Like Arcee's hologram that she uses, only more solid." He glanced at me for half a second before turning back to Ratch. "One that is… Human sized."

"Well…" Ratchet scoffed, glancing between the two of us. "... I can certainly try."

* * *

 **I debated a long time about whether or not Cara should go through to the Shadowzone through with the kids or not. .. I decided against it because then it would be fun to provide the argument immediately after the explosion. I know it's not much but… I just can't picture Optimus losing complete control for long. He is a Prime with** _ **centuries**_ **of war behind him…**

 **I love all of you guys so much and the amazing support you all are giving me! I'm really proud of how this is going c:**

 **Now, I have another question for you readers. Should Cara become a bot? I feel like it's a very good idea, and have already started forming an idea of** _ **how**_ **and** _ **when**_ **, but I know not everyone likes the idea of girl - turned - bot , and no, the other three kids would not be following. Without the bots, Cara is homeless. She is sleeping in Optimus' sleeper, and spending all of her time on the base. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **I'm talking a lot again. Sorry. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Lizzzard**


	16. Operation: Breakdown

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

" _Optimus, we need you in the hangar_ ,"

I sat up from Optimus' sleeper, stretching my arms up above my head. "Duty calls," I yawned.

Optimus transformed around me, my body falling slightly into his open hand. I dropped my arms, patting the metals and looking up at the bot who had already started moving to the hangar, bringing his hand to his shoulder as he did.

Bulkhead was seated on one of the medical berths, Ratchet welding a rather large gash in his right arm arm back together. "Ratch, you need help?" I offered as Optimus gathered report from Bulk. The doc shook his head, my attention returning to the conversation between commander and soldier.

"Engaging the enemy on your own was foolish, Bulkhead," Optimus was scolding, Bumblebee and Arcee nodding in agreement behind him.

"Breakdown jumped me," he defended his actions. "I knew I could take him." He groaned in pain, jerking his arm away from Ratchet.

"Stay still," doc ordered calmly, returning to his weld.

Miko ran forward from the catwalk, providing herself eye to eye with the bots. "But we should see the other guy, right Bulk?" she cheered, shooting her guardian a one in a million smile.

"Uh… yeah. About that…"

"You didn't torch him?" Miko looked horrified, and I almost felt bad for the girl. Even myself, with Optimus Prime, knew that our guardians were not unbeatable.

"Not exactly.." he turned back to Bulkhead. "I figured you all did. When I came to, Breakdown was just. … Gone. I remember hearing a copter… Maybe it was Agent Fowler?"

"Not me," a strong masculine voice said from the elevator. "But I have an idea who." the man walked towards us on the catwalk, leaning in closely. "Show me where this con - napping occurred."

* * *

Isolating the coordinates from the last ground bridge, Ratchet enhanced it for Agent Fowler to see. "This is where we picked up Bulkhead,"

"The Kamchatka Peninsula in Eastern Russia." Fowler stated, bots and kids gathered around to listen. "Much of it was abandoned twenty years ago when its volcano first erupted."

"I remember my parents telling me about that, it happened not long after I was born," I said softly.

"My intel reported MECH activity there earlier today," Fowler continued, getting to the point of the gathering.

"MECH?" Miko questioned. "You mean those techy guys?"

"The very ones who know of our existence on your planet," Ratchet explained.

"They must've tracked one of us there," Bulkhead but in, rubbing his fresh weld absentmindedly.

"But what would they want with Breakdown?" I asked, turning back to Ratchet and Optimus.

"What's it matter? They can have him," Arcee chidded, brushing dust off her shoulder plate in an incredibly human fashion.

Bumblebee buzzed in agreement.

Bulkhead laughed at the yellow bot, "Yeah, dragged of by humans, ha! Guess I softened him up for them, huh?" He pounded his fists together, wincing as the impact jarred his wound.

"Ratchet," Optimus ordered, lifting his hand to me. "Reactivate the previous ground bridge coordinates," I climbed on. "We will rescue Breakdown."

"What!?" the doc protested.

"Optimus," Arcee called. "You can't be serious."

Bee buzzed, shaking his head almost angrily.

"MECH can melt him down for all I care," Bulkhead protested himself. "Let the cons rescue their own."

"It is unlikely that Megatron would bother with an errand of mercy." I looked up at my bot proudly, smiling as he glanced down at me worriedly.

 _My_ bot?

"Okay…" Arcee trailed off. "But this is Breakdown we're talking about."

"Sometimes we must rise above ourselves for the greater good," I said for Optimus, using my best impersonation of him that I could. Miko laughed at me, and Optimus shot me an amused look.

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean!?" Bulkhead complained. "Breakdown's going to be grateful and go all soft and join the cause?"

"While it is unlikely that any decepticon will choose the path of good, even they posses the potential to change."

Bulkhead grunted angrily. "I knew where this was headed!" he grumbled.

"By 'greater good,' I'm assuming Cara meant humankind," Optimus rumbled threateningly to Bulk. "MECH presents a clear and present danger."

"Prime's right, two-ton," Fowler growled next, pushing past Miko to glare at the bot. "We know MECH is obsessed with obtaining ground breaking technology."

"Which means we cannot allow Cybertronian _bi_ ology to fall into their hands,"

The tension in the hangar was so thick you could cut it with a knife. As much as Bulkhead disliked the idea, we knew he wouldn't dare go against the words of the Prime. The bot in question folded his arms across his chest, staring at the ground angrily.

"Come on, Bulk…" Miko begged. "You've gotta go with!"

"Don't wanna," he pouted.

"Bulkhead," Optimus demanded.

"Optimus I'm sorry," the bot turned to Optimus who was leaning into the catwalk to set me down. I wanted to ask if I could accompany them, but I believe I knew the answer and I felt like now wasn't the time. "I just can't do it!"

"I support your choice,"

"What!?" Miko and Bulkhead both said at the sametime. I, however, knew Optimus.

"Given your anger towards the con," I stated calmly as Bee and Arcee joined Optimus at the bridge. "Your judgement may be clouded, and may put the mission at risk,"

Optimus nodded to me. "Cara's right. Besides, the decepticon may be in more need of a medic then another warrior. You will stay behind and man the ground bridge." Ratchet joined them at the bridge, grumbling to himself angrily. "Autobots, roll out!"

The bridge closed, leaving Miko, Fowler, Bulk and I in silence.

"Fine. Happy hunting," he growled at the empty tunnel.

Miko let out a frustrated groan, Bulk turning his attention to the girl. She was leaning against the railing, looking away angrily.

"So uh… what do you say?" the bot asked. He raised his hands above his head hauntingly. "Creature double feature?"

"Sure," she sighed. I approached her, throwing an arm around her and leading her towards the couch, Fowler hooting happily behind us.

* * *

Not twenty minutes into the movie, Fowler had successfully fallen asleep, and nudged Miko and I off the couch onto the floor. Miko sulked to herself, not paying any attention to the movie, a fact that I didn't notice alone. "Dinolizard versus five headed ape, you're missing the smackdown!" he laughed bemusingly at her.

"No," she shouted angrily. " _You're_ missing the smackdown!" She crawled to her feet facing the bot. "Which stinks because Breakdown is _your_ archenemy, _not_ Optimus', and definitely _not_ MECH's."

Bulkhead sighed. "Miko, you don't understand," he said softly, almost soothingly. "Breakdown and me? We go _way_ back. You have no idea the things he's done," he turned away, where he met me. I folded my arms, giving him a pointed look. "I'm not rescuing him, okay?" he turned back to Miko. "Not now, not ever!"

"Duh," she chanted nonchalantly. "You don't need to bromance him," she complained. "You just need to _beat him_!"

"Uh…." I looked between the two of them, lost now.

"What?" Bulkhead asked, confirming he was as confused as I am.

"No rescue, no rematch!"

* * *

Optimus returned a few hours later, Miko and I rushing to greet them after opening the bridge. The five of them strolled through the bridge, Bulkhead slouching angrily while Optimus stood proud and firm as always.

"So," I called, looking at him happily.

"How'd it go?" Miko called next, running up to Bulk.

Optimus kneeled in front of me, offering me his hand. I climbed on, and he transformed around me, my body resting in his seat. The belt strapped around me as his engine roared to life, and he took off through the hall out into open air. I didn't say anything, just watched out the window as he drove fast.

"Cara," he called. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine Optimus," I smiled at the radio. "Why do you ask?"

He hesitated in his response. "I missed you,"


	17. Crisscross

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **This is literally all Arcee and Jack until the very end… so please forgive me, I'm going on a whim and making up my own issue here. … I hope it's just as good as the others .-. I'm trying! Bear with me!**

 **-Lizzzard**

* * *

"An energon signal," Optimus mumbled, bringing my attention to the screen above my head.

I lifted the quesadilla to my mouth, chomping on it as Optimus isolated the signal and enhanced it. "It's not too far from where I used to live," I noticed, crumbs from the food falling into my lap.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full," he scolded, smiling down at me. I was leaning against the railing of the catwalk he was standing over, his arms leaning over it to type on the computer. He beamed at me, a real smile. A full blown Optimus Prime smile.

"Wow…" I whispered, choking what remained of the food down my throat.

He looked down at me again, confusion written across his face. "What is it?"

"You look very handsome when you let that smile shine through, Optimus,"

He took a step back, literally, and if he could blush, I would swear he would be. He turned his attention back to the screen, and I reached into the bag from Taco Hell pulling out another taco, beginning to chow down on it.

Optimus moved over to the ground bridge, activating it and turning back to me. "Remain here," he ordered.

"Wait!" I hollered bouncing up, food laid on the ground abandoned. "May I come with?" I asked sweetly, looking up at him with big eyes.

"Carabelle…" he rumbled threateningly.

"Optimus…" I answered back, my voice lowering in the same threatening tone he held.

He looked at me again a moment, before he grinned, holding out a hand to me.

"What's with that, Optimus?" I asked cheerfully as I hopped into it.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

He transformed around me, myself landing into his driver's seat. _That's new_. "You're smiling. You never smile."

"I've, got something I wish to show you later," his engine fired to life, running through the ground bridge.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

I grumbled, crossing my arms around my chest. "That's not fair."

"It's perfectly fair, sweetspark."

"No, it isn't. Now I'm curious. … When will I know?"

"When I decide to tell you."

" _That_ is cruel."

He chuckled softly, his baritone carrying through his speakers surrounding me. "What are you doing to me, Cara?" He asked the next second, and though I could hear the amusement in his voice, I also heard him worry.

"What do you mean?..."

"You are making me… un _prime_ ly."

I froze for a moment, calculating his words. As soon as understanding hit, I broke down. My stomach cramped from laughing so hard, I leaned against the seat belt looking for support.

"Optimus," I choked out, wiping the tears out of my eyes. "You are _adorable_."

I couldn't help but notice, if a truck could straighten its poster and drive with more pride, Optimus was doing just that.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" I whispered to the bot close behind me.

"I should not have brought you…" he scolded himself, his battle mask slipping into place.

I crouched lower onto the rock I laid upon, Optimus lowering his chest down protectively over me. We were inside the energon mine, crouching just before the entrance. There weren't many cons, just a few vehicons mining, an easy take out for Optimus.

But he had me.

"I'll stay here." I offered, turning to look at him. "I'll stay here, hidden in the rocks, and you won't even have to worry about me."

He looked at me for a long moment, his optics working forty miles a minute. He nodded to me, ushering me closer to the wall. "Stay hidden," he pleaded me, looking into my eyes desperately.

"Be safe," I ordered in the same tone, answering his pleading eyes with my own.

"As you wish," he said, and I could hear the smile behind his mask.

He stood then, walking calmly through the entrance. I don't know about you, but I'd be kind of freaked out if I saw that walking towards me. As a few of the vehicons noticed him, he transformed his hands into his blasters, onlining them threateningly as he continued his slow pursuit to the center of the mine.

"Surrender," he ordered, his baritone carrying through the walls.

Weapons of their own onlined the next moment, the cons making a circle around Optimus. There were twelve of them, and every one of them had a weapon trained on my bot. Fear struck my heart as I watched them surround my guardian. He transformed his blasters back to his hands, before he raised them above his head.

"No…" I whispered as I watched two cons walk forward towards him, weapons lowered. He turned around to face me, his arms still above his head. If he gets taken, I can't call for backup. I can't return to base, I don't even know where _here_ is.

He winked at me.

"Holy shit…"

Before the cons even had a chance to lay hands on Optimus, he dropped his hands down, transforming them into his blades, slashing through the cons. Red shots fired from all directions, Optimus ducking to the ground then leaping back up again, lunging for the nearest con, dismantling him. There was logic to this madness, I noticed, as a shot missed Optimus , striking a con directly across from the one who shot it.

I watched Optimus as he fought the cons expertly. After years of war, you could see the care he took in each strike he made. There was calculated expertise despite looking as if he wasn't even trying.

Two of the vehicons retreated, headed in my direction. I ducked behind the rock, praying to whatever god there was that they wouldn't see me.

"Cara!" I heard Optimus shout, and the thundering footsteps of him charging the two whom I saw turn and stare at the incoming Prime in disbelief just before he attacked. With two quick movements of his blades, the mine was silent.

"Optimus?..." I emerged from my hiding place, walking towards the bot who hadn't moved since he charged the grounds.

He shook his helm, looking at me, still in full battle mode. "We must hurry," he told me, transforming his blades away and offering me his hand. "They called for backup." I jumped on without hesitation, Optimus grabbing hold of some energon before taking off, transforming around me.

* * *

Optimus and Ratchet hovered together, talking carefully about the events of the day. I got the gist, Arcee and Jack ran interference with MECH and Airachnid. .. And Jack's mother. Of course, human met one bot human meets all the bots. I leaned against Optimus' neck, nestling myself securely in so neither he nor I would worry about me falling off. I tucked my head against a cable, falling asleep almost instantly to the sound of his baritone rumbling.

I woke not five minutes later to the sound of Arcee's engine approaching.

I peered over Optimus' shoulder as approached the main hangar. The lady sitting behind Jack gawked up at my bot, a sight I knew wasn't an easy one to take in. I straightened, taking a more formal position on his shoulder, watching as she retreated off Arcee, still gawking at my bot.

"Mom," Jack called, gesturing towards the bots that gathered, looking at the much smaller human. "Meet my science fiction club,"

She nervously smiled, raising a hand to greet them.

* * *

 **hope it was alright ! Its awful short and I apologize for that… But I hope you can understand !**


	18. Metal Attraction

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

"Arcee," Ratchet called from his usual post at the computer system. "A vehicular form is approaching."

"Decepticons?" Jack asked curiously.

I moved closer to Ratchet. Optimus was out, ordering me to stay behind as always. He isolated the signal, enhancing.

I groaned when I saw it, slouching. I grumbled back to my spot in front of the ground bridge.

"Mom," Jack sighed.

"Again!?" Arcee added, looking at Jack angrily.

"She worries…" Jack defended, approaching the sound of a car.

"What's there to worry about ?" I asked sarcastically as the car came to a stop directly below me.

"Hi honey," she called, giving Jack a giant hug.

"Mom!" He smiled, halfheartedly returning the hug.

"Finished my shift early at the hospital so, I thought I'd swing by," she smiled broadly. "Arcee," she smiled at the femme above her. "Good to see you again, Doctor," Ratchet turned and nodded respectfully. "So,.." She mused, not even looking at me. "Where's Optimus?"

"On a scouting mission with Bumblebee," Ratchet grumbled amusingly, turning to face her. "Sorry to disappoint,"

"I wore heels and everything…" She looked away from Jack, her face turning a little red.

I couldn't help the anger rising in my throat. _My Optimus_.

"Mom!" Jack sounded horrified, looking up at me.

"When Optimus returns he is going on a drive," I stated flatly, the older human whirling around to face me. "A _very long_ drive."

"Hey, Cara," June Darby smiled at me, not the least bit phased by my seething anger. "Its strange not seeing you without Optimus,"

"Don't get used to it…" I muttered, turning my attention back to the ground bridge.

"That's odd.." Ratchet mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. "This is an extremely unusual magnetic flux, for any planet."

A large engine rumbled, and June turned to look through the hangar hopefully. I rolled my eyes, the engine wasn't large enough.

"That's not him," I told her carefully, watching as she eyed me carefully.

Sure enough, Bulkhead rolled to a stop, his door opening allowing Raf and Miko to scamper out of it laughing.

That is, until they saw June.

Miko whispered something to Raf as Bulk transformed, the younger boy walking up to the woman.

"Uh, don't worry, Mrs. Darby. … We were wearing seatbelts."

"Im sure you were, Raphael," she smiled. "Hi Miko! How's school going?"

"Why?" Miko grumbled. "What'd you hear?"

"Let's do this thing, Jack," Arcee called, walking towards the hall that leads to outside. Jack nodded and began to follow her. Until -

"But I just got here!" June protested, Jack slouching the next second. "I brought sandwiches…."

"Mom!"

"Jack's helping Arcee test her upgraded tracking system, June," I sneered at her, trying to remember how Optimus held his voice to gain the attention and respect of a leader. …. Probably wasn't by demeaning them. "Just because you show up unannounced doesn't mean we put a halt to what we need to accomplish today,"

"Just… Be careful," she called as Jack shoved past her.

"There's nothing to be careful about," Arcee stated, not even turning to look at her. I caught her optic and couldn't help but roll my eyes with her. "Its a routine diagnostic."

"Are you sure you need Jack for that?"

Arcee froze, and I glared at the human below me.

"Uh oh…" I heard Bulkhead warn as Arcee Turned to glare at her.

"Bulkhead," Ratchet called at that moment. "I need you to investigate an unknown magnetic surge."

"I'll go with!" Miko cheered happily.

"Woah!" Bulkhead reached a hand out, blocking Miko from getting to the ground bridge. "Stay put Miko," he ordered.

Miko groaned angrily, looking at me for help.

"Why aren't you going with him?" June asked.

" _Someone_ thinks its unsafe," she shot Bulk another pleading look.

"But its safe for Jack to go with Arcee?"

"Mom!" Jack interjected before I could light her up. " _Totally_ different!"

"Mother knows best, Jack," Arcee sighed. "Wait up, Bulkhead!"

I jumped down the steps, three or four at a time. "I'm going with!" I demanded, the bots looking at me curiously. "C'mon. Its a scouting mission!"

"Optimus Will have our heads if anything happens to you," Bulkhead protested.

" _I_ am _not_ staying here with _her_."

"I'll wait for Optimus to return before I leave…" She told Jack. Bulkhead flinched as I froze, anger boiling in my chest again.

" _Actually_ I think I'll stay _right here_ to wait for _my_ Optimus to return to _me_ like he _always_ does."

I rolled my eyes and stomped back to my resting place on the catwalk, overseeing all. The bots walked through the ground bridge and I noticed a lack of a female teenager. "Oh, that sneaky little devil," I grinned proudly as the bridge closed behind them.

" _Gonna need a bridge_ ," Arcee cashed the next second. Then not four seconds after that: " _Strike that, Ratchet. It's only recon_."

I laughed as the doc grumbled. I rested my head on the railing in front of me, my arms supporting it slightly. My eyes slowly closed, even though I wouldn't allow it for be too deep of a sleep …

* * *

"You've been magnetized !?"

I groaned, my eyes opening slowly to Ratchet's voice.

" _They're inseparable,_ " Miko panted.

" _And the device that did this is on its way to Megatron,_ " Bulkhead rumbled next. I stood, approaching the others as Ratchet thought.

"A polarity gauntlet…" He finally stated. "A deceptively simple but diabolical creation."

" _Just tell me you can unhitch us…_ " Arcee groaned.

"It may simply be a residual magnetic charge providing your current… Attraction."

" _They're not attracted to each other!_ " Miko frustratingly groaned.

"No one's saying that, Miko," I laughed into the comm, moving to lean over the railing. "Even if its just as simple as the charge, Ratch, wouldn't we -"

"Need the gauntlet to reverse the effects," Ratchet finished for me, nodding in agreement.

"how did you know that?" June asked me curiously. I rolled my eyes before turning to her.

"Despite contrary belief, June," I grumbled. "I do a lot more for this team other than sit on Optimus' shoulder."

Jack face palmed.

"Once Megatron gets a hand on the gauntlet…" Ratchet trailed off, bringing us back to the current subject.

"He'll use it for a whole lot more than attaching notes and family photos to the fridge."

"Jack," June called, leaning forward. "I'm not following,"

"Madame," Ratchet called before I could answer. "We are forged of metal alloy. If Megatron could repel us with a flick of a switch, we might never again have another shot at him,"

"Instant force field," Raf added.

"Worse yet, he might use it to melt them down into scrap," I shuddered, looking at Ratchet.

"The good news is the gauntlet hasn't traveled far. I would strongly advise pursuit," He told the others through the comm.

" _We'd catch it faster on wheels_ ," Bulkhead smashed his fists together.

" _Woah woah woah,"_ Arcee protested. " _And snap me in half_!?"

" _I'll take point!_ " Miko cheered.

"Miko," I called. "I think its time for you to return."

" _What!?_ "

" _That was recon_ ," Arcee said for me. " _This is war_."

"Miko, come on," I said as Ratchet moved to the bridge. "Everyone knows the limits, you and I are not some special exception to the rules."

" _Ugh!_ _You think Jack's mom is bad? You two sound_ just _like her!_ "

June froze and I flinched, not wanting to look at the woman behind me. Ratchet opened the ground bridge, Miko pouting through.

"Is that such a bad thing?" June asked, looking at Jack.

"Uh, … I … I'm going over here," he expertly avoided, leaving her staring at him desperately.

"Miko…" I called as the girl isolated herself. "Come on, don't pout!"

"It's not fair!" she protested me.

I sighed, shooting a look at Jack. He held his hands out in a _What am I supposed to do?_ Gesture. I grumbled, pounding down the steps towards the teenage girl.

"Miko…" I said softly, slouching against the wall next to her. "I understand you wanting to go with Bulkhead on missions, I understand that better than anyone."

"Yeah, but you got the boss bot as your guardian," she mumbled into her arm. "His word goes above all,"

"Just because he's in charge doesn't mean he doesn't worry the same as Bulk." I assured her, desperately racking my brain for a way to get her to understand. "I argue Optimus about going with him just as much as you do, I _listen_ to you, Miko! You and I have some of the same arguments!"

She rolled her eyes, tucking her knees into her chest. "It's just not the same…"

"Miko," I called soothingly, resting an arm over her shoulders. "Going with the bots is spending time with them. War is what consumes most of their life, and you want to experience it with them, even if it is a terrible thing with terrible consequences, it is what they are _experts_ in. _That_ is why you want to go with Bulk, isn't it?" She nodded her head, looking at me. "I understand that Miko. But you must remember ; it is war. They _are_ risking their damn lives every time they go out there!"

She sighed. "Bulk's getting a new partner,"

Realization hit. Arcee was spending quality time with Bulkhead.

"I can understand that," I whispered to her, shooting daggers at the catwalk where a certain female took rest. "Mrs. Optimus Prime up there is driving me up a wall,"

Miko couldn't suppress a laugh at that one. "Octo mom," she laughed waving her arms above her head.

The ground bridge opened then, hope shining through my eyes as the two of us stood and walked forward.

Bulkhead and Arcee walked through, obviously separated, Arcee holding something out like it was the plague. She handed it off to Ratchet as Miko scaled the catwalk, I following close behind.

"Souvenir, but…" Bulkhead started.

"We don't advise indoor use," Arcee smiled.

Miko groaned, looking at me desperately. "They even finish each other's sentences!"

Bulkhead turned to her excitedly. "Miko, check it out!" he pointed to a scratch on his paint. "New battle scar!"

"Sweet," she smiled, pulling out her camera and snapping a picture.

"Arcee, hey!" Jack called, before June clotheslined him, holding him back.

"Let the adults talk," she demanded, pushing him back. " Arcee," she called. "I think I owe you an apology."

The bot's eyes widened. "What?"

"I worry… especially when I feel like I can't control things. Which, with a teenager is all the time. Jack and I have always been close, especially, when his dad left, and. .. I guess it's just hard to accept that all that's changing… I mean I knew it would one day, but you're .. not the type of girl I thought Jack would be ditching me for."

"I think we've all been a little guilty of staying attached to the way things were," Arcee smiled.

" _Ratchet_ ," a familiar baritone rang through the base. " _We need a bridge_ ,"

I cheered, running towards the direction of the ground bridge. June dashed down the catwalk, but I was too excited to pay any kind of attention to her.

"This will be interesting," Ratchet muttered, switching the ground bridge on.

Optimus and Bumblebee walked through, arms full of energon crystals. Raf followed them, specifically Bumblebee, excitedly listening to the bot buzz about his adventure. Optimus walked back out shortly, leaving Bee with his human. He optics met mine and he let out a small vent when -

"Hey, Optimus!"

I groaned as Optimus' optics fell from mine to the human on the ground. "Good evening, Nurse Darby,"

Miko rushed over to my side, shoving my shoulder as June asked about the mission.

"Octo mom strikes again,"

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait ! I promise I'm still writing, I've just worked all weekend .-. I'm writing another ! Love you all, drop a review !**

 **\- Lizzzard**


	19. Rock Bottom

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

"They're here," Jack said excitedly, pointing towards the hall as a familiar engine rumbled through it.

I looked around Optimus' head before returning my eyes to his optics, shooting him another pleading look.

"Come on, Optimus," I begged, not even caring anymore that I was begging. "It's just one night, one concert."

"Cara," he rumbled, placing a hand over his eyes. "You know what my worries are."

"And Arcee and Bulkhead will be with us the whole time!" I protested, looking to the bots in question for backup.

"Don't look at us," Bulkhead shook his hands quickly, looking up at Optimus.

"You're in this fight on your own," Arcee agreed, joining Bulk in backing up even further away from us.

I glared at them. "Thanks guys…" I muttered before looking back up at Optimus. " _Pleeease_ ,"

"Carabelle," he stated again. "I cannot risk the decepticons getting their hands on you again.."

"That was Megatron inside Bee's head," I protested yet again. "It was inside our base, something that not even _you_ could've prevented."

" _Exactly_ why I don't want you to be put in a situation where i _could_ stop it," he looked at me with pleading eyes. " _Please_ don't make me be the bad bot,"

I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest, slouching off his shoulders and onto the catwalk beneath him. I walked over to Miko, my head hanging low. "Boss bot says I can't go," I pouted.

"Why don't he just come with?" she offered.

"Prime's don't party," Arcee answered, looking at Optimus as he studied the screen in front of him, ignoring the pleading looks I was giving him agin.

"Well…" Miko smiled at me.

I returned the smile. "I'll regret this later,"

"Maybe,"

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced the bots to take you," Jack told me as Miko and I gawked at the entrance of the cave the bots had retreated through not twenty minutes ago.

"That was me," Miko cheered. "I didn't tell Bulkhead where she was until it was too late,"

"How that bot misses a human climb inside of him is beyond me," I reported next.

"But if we're being honest," Jack sat up from his relaxed position to look at us curiously. "How long do you think it'll be before he realizes that you're gone? You _do_ spend _all_ of your time with him,"

"Not if I had Raf and Bee tell him they were going to get food and that I needed some,..."

"So, you got Raf to lie for you…"

I smiled sheepishly. "Maybe. They owe me for getting them out of trouble for that racing thing. Which, you still owe me for as well,"

Jack scratched the back of his head, looking through the tunnel. "Arcee,"he called happily.

"Saved by the bell," Miko muttered.

"By all appearances, the mine's been stripped," Arcee muttered to Bulk.

"But I'm still getting a signal," he protested. "It's faint, but it's definitely energon."

"Woah!" Miko smiled to me, myself looking curiously around her.

"Exploring?" I offered, gesturing to the giant, empty hole in the mountain.

Her eyes brightened before she smiled at me. "This is why I'd sneak you into Bulkhead and not Jack,"

We sneaked under the optics of the bots who were still debating on the signal, then darted into the darkness.

"Uh… guys?" I heard Jack call to the bots.

"Cool!" Miko shouted next, opening her arms into the space.

"They went in," Arcee stated. "Unbelievable."

"Uh, have you met Miko?" I asked, turning to gesture the others in.

"Miko," Bulk threatened, running past me. "Get back here!"

"It, _would_ be kind of interesting to see," Jack told Arcee, looking up to her pleadingly.

"A stripped mind can be unstable,Jack,"

"We'll step lightly," I offered, grabbing hold of Jack's forearm and dragging him in.

"Just don't tell you mom," she argued, before she looked at me. "Or Optimus,"

We walked in, myself practically dragging Jack along with me.

"Check it out!" we heard Miko shout into a void.

"She's nuts," I smiled at the Jack who rolled his eyes.

" _Arcee,_ " Bulk's voice echoed through Arcee's comm. " _Found something_."

"Bulkhead?" she asked. Static came in reply, halting me in my tracks. "Bulkhead, do you read?"

"The rocks must be causing interference with the comms," I offered, kicking a rock lightly.

Jack pushed forward, deeper into the rock."Can we keep going?" he asked, not slowing.

I looked to Arcee, who sighed, following closely behind Jack. I smiled, running ahead of the both of them, trailing my hand along the rock walls, before I heard an all too familiar voice…

"You have ceased to be of use to me Starscream," it said threateningly. I recognized it immediately, turning to see the red optics of a terrified flier, which I then followed up to see -

"Lord Megatron, look," Starscream pleaded, pointing in my direction. I froze, not taking my eyes off those of Megatron's as he turned to see me.

"Well... " he laughed, rising a little higher. "Optimus' pet,"

I paled, remembering Optimus' words. _I should've listened_.

"Cara!" Arcee jumped in front of me, wrapping her servos around me protectively, as she leaped behind another rock wall as Megatron's shots rained down upon where I had been standing not ten seconds earlier.

"Stay down!" she ordered, leaning around the wall, blasters charging and ready. Megatron blasted at the wall as Jack wrapped his arms around me, cradling my head underneath his chest.

"Starscream, you dare abandon me!?" I heard the warlord cry out as jet engines rocketed out of the mine. Multiple shots rang out, but none of them hitting the wall. Arcee's blaster let off a couples shots, Megatron's following closely behind. Then, the rumbling of the rocks.

"The roof is collapsing!" I hollered to Jack, who only wrapped his arms tighter around me.

 _Oh, I should've listened._

* * *

"Cara!"

"I'm here," I coughed, pulling myself out from under a few smaller rocks. Jack's hand grasped a hold of mine, pulling me to my feet. I wiped my face, where more blood appeared on my arm. "How bad is it?" I asked him.

"Nothing terrible, you won't die," Jack assured me, wiping the blood off my face. "It's already stopped bleeding."

I nodded, looking around. If it was dark before, it was even more so now.

"Arcee?" he called out, looking around just as I was. A few more smaller rocks fell, my attention being pulled to a faint blue light leading away from the tunnel we were in.

"Jack, there," I pointed.

We trekked our way over there, wanting to desperately find the bots and get out of here. The rocks led up a small hill, which I climbed expertly, Jack not too far behind.

"Arcee?" he called, his voice echoing. I turned around, spotting a driller. "Miko!" I ran over to it, climbing on board as Jack finally caught sight of it. "Well, _that_ could come in handy."

After I helped him up, I stared at the controls. I hit a couple buttons, the screen finally coming to life. "This would be a lot easier if I were a bot!" I complained to myself, looking at the controls again in frustration. I hit a few more, the drillhead itself coming to life, the lever moving forward a bit on its own. I pushed it forward, the machine lurching in the same direction, whirring as it went.

"Roll out," Jack said calmly as he took point, looking to see where exactly I was driving this thing.

I rolled my eyes, trying hard not to think of Optimus. _He was right_ …

"Turn here and start drilling," Jack ordered softly. "I think it may be something." I nodded, doing just that. "Stop!" I pulled back, angeling the driller away as he climbed down, investigating the hole I just dug. He gasped, myself joining him soon after that.

"I suppose," the warlord struggled to face us, literally his helm alone visible, the red optics shining through the hole. "Helping those who are less fortunate is completely out of the question." His optics darted to mine as Jack retreated back to the driller. "If that is the case, you might as well use your drill to finish me, femme," he snarled, his fangs for dentas exposed. "I guarantee you'll never have a better opportunity than right _now_ ," I looked to Jack desperately, who shook his head no to me. "Well, what are you waiting for!?" Megatron yelled, my attention going back to him. "Think of the glory! Seize the day! Optimus would," he sneered grinning at me.

I clenched my fists, thinking of my guardian again. About how he thinks I'm with Bumblebee and Raf right now on a simple food run, bound to return home soon. Because he worried I'd come in contact with a certain con. A certain con who was lying before me trapped, I holding the only thing that could free him, or kill him. "No," I responded, joining Jack. "He wouldn't." I took over control of the drill, driving it away, but I could still hear that voice calling after me.

"I'll make sure to share the details of our little conversation with Optimus-" he snarled. "The day I rip out his spark!"

I felt pain shoot through my heart, the same that I assumed Optimus felt in his spark - worry. Jack rested a hand on my shoulder, easing me from my worry. A faint banging could be heard not too far away, and JAck directed me to dig in that direction.

I hit something metal, a loud groan heard immediately looked around, myself scampering up.

Bulkhead was standing in the middle of the room, his arms above him - holding the rock ceiling up!

"Jack! Get Miko out of here!" He pleaded. "NOW!" Jack hopped down, reaching out for Miko.

She shook her head, turning to Bulkhead. She reached out to her bot, whose arms were shaking badly, himself letting out a groan of pain, giving a hard heave, hauling the ceiling up even higher. "Run Miko! Go!" he ordered, glancing desperately at whatever we hit. "Go, GO!" He ordered faster.

Jack and Miko rolled onto the control board with me , myself immediately pushing the controls backing us up and out of there. Miko glanced behind us at the green bot we were leaving, a tear streaking down her stained face.

"Arcee will save him, won't she?" she asked us pleadingly, looking at me for help.

"We just have to get out of here before Megatron digs himself free," Jack stated, shooting me a pointed look.

Miko looked at me again, another tear streaking down her face. "Megatron?" she asked in horror. I pushed on, ignoring the pained feeling in my gut as heard Starscream's high pitched voice behind us.

Suddenly, something thumped in front of us. The three of us climbed up, looking at the new interruptance.

Arcee signalled for us to be quiet, sneaking around us. She paced silently to the front of the hole I created, weapon onlining as soon as she looked in. The three of us charged the door, peering in as Starscream turned around slowly. " _Don't_ move, Starscream," she ordered, looking at him dangerously. She looked behind the con. "Hey, Bulk," she smiled softly at him.

"Hey, 'Cee," he grumbled, his arms shaking yet again.

"Raise your hands." she ordered the con, who groaned in defeat raising his hands.

* * *

"We could finish this here and now," Arcee called, walking towards the mine we had crawled out of. I slowly approached them as the others looked at it. The sun was setting slowly.

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades," bulkhead pounded his fist into his hand.

"Would Optimus… finish them?" Jack asked, looking to me.

I paused, looking at the cave. "No," I stated, completely confident in my words. "He wouldn't," I sighed, looking to Arcee. "Can we go home?"

She nodded, turning. "Ratchet," she called. "We need a bridge,"

* * *

I walked slowly through the ground bridge, the others having gone through as soon as it opened.

My black hair was a soft gray from the dust of the smashed rocks, the same dust covering my clothes and shoes. I was torn between not wanting to face my guardian after I deliberately went against his wishes and did the exact thing he was worried about, and wanting to wrap myself into his seat, never leaving, never looking back, staying safe inside his cab.

I groaned at my stupidity, trying to think back to _why_ I hadn't listened to him in the first place.

The ground beneath me shook as a pair of familiar blue peds stalked through the ground bridge, halting right in front of me. I couldn't bring myself to look up, rather kept my eyes down at me own shoes. The massive bot stared at me a moment, before he vented a sigh. He transformed, the driver side door opening gently.

"Optimus, I…" I sighed softly, kicking the dust. I must've lost my balance or something, because the next thing I knew I was falling -

-into soft arms?

I looked up, meeting the neon blue eyes of a man. He was tall, gorgeous, and perfect. He had black hair that was fixed into a tight crew cut, but when the sun touched it it glistened blue. He was wearing a red shirt that had the autobot symbol embroidered into the center of its chest. Dark blue jeans, and black army boots laced up to his shins. His muscles moved under his shirt as he supported me fully, my feet not finding the ground yet.

"Carabelle," he rumbled in the same baritone that belonged to my Optimus. "Are you alright?"

My eyes bounced between the truck beside me and the human holding me up. My knees shook as I tried to find the ground. "O-Optimus?" I asked hesitantly, looking at the truck for help.

"Yes?" the man asked worriedly, picking me up slightly so that my feet could find the ground. "What is it sweetspark?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm right here," he reassured me, brushing a strand of my hair out of my face and behind my ear. I leaned into his hand, his skin warm as it cupped my face. "It is I, Optimus Prime," he smiled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself up and entangling myself into his soft embrace.

He chuckled, his voice weakening my knees as he returned the gesture, his arms wrapping around my waist.

* * *

 **Kaboom**


	20. Partners

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

You know that feeling you get when you're finally trusted with something, and you feel like you have the world at your fingertips?

That's what it felt like to be in front of the main screen as Ratchet and Optimus were working on Orion. Orion is what I named Optimus' human form. Ratchet had explained it to me, it's something like Arcee's hologram, only a shard of Optimus' spark was inside of it, giving him life, feeling, operation, all that kinds of things. So, Orion is Optimus and Optimus is Orion, but there is a difference.

But, do you also know that feeling of complete dread whenever something actually happens while you're doing something you have been trusted with?

Yeah, I was feeling that too.

"Optimus, Ratchet," I called, turning to the two of them. Optimus looked over, closing his chest plates exposing his spark to the doctor before they both headed towards me. "The scanners picked up a decepticon energy profile ; an ancient one."

"The past has a way of catching up with the present," Optimus called, narrowing his eyes at it.

I grinned at him. "Scouting time?" His optics narrowed in my direction, looking at me curiously. "Awe, c'mon! I discovered it, I should be allowed to scout it!"

He growled softly. "Do you not remember the last time you went against my wishes?"

I sulked back at that. It had only been a few days since Optimus rescued me from my hesitance to walk through the ground bridge. Any later and I'm sure Megatron would've found me again. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

"What if all of us came?" Arcee offered, appearing from the side, gesturing for Bulkhead and Bumblebee to follow. "Would you allow Cara to come then?"

Bee buzzed, giving an Optimus a pointed look.

Optimus sighed. "You're right, Bumblebee." he turned to me. "If you're coming on a scouting mission with us, you must be armed."

I gawked at him. "What?"

"Agent Fowler has provided us with weapons that you would be able to use," he rumbled to me, holding out a hand. "If you are to come with us and face a probable decepticon danger, you will not be unarmed."

I nodded, swallowing as Optimus headed down the hall.

* * *

Optimus rumbled to a stop in front of an evil looking ship that was hidden underground. He transformed, me landing in his hand gently. The Ratchet - enhanced .22 caliber pistol resting easily on my hip. We quietly entered the ship, Optimus resting me gently on his shoulder. Bumblebee and Arcee were in front, Optimus and Bulkhead not too far behind them. We came to a bend in the halls, when we heard an intake of air to the left.

"Airachnid!" Arcee gasped.

"Surrender," Optimus growled, his face mask slipping into place.

The con in front of us was very different than the other cons I had seen. She had a slim frame like Arcee, however she was more black with highlights of purple. Her eyes were a neon purple instead of a dark red, and the most defining feature ; she had four long legs springing from her back, like a spider.

She growled, transforming, two more legs appearing, reaching for the ground, scampering away.

"Airachnid, you traitor!" I heard a familiar voice growl out.

Arcee darted after the con without hesitation, Optimus following closely behind. I grabbed a hold of the pistons around me, tucking myself into his neck struts. There was the sound of drilling, and as we rounded a corner, there was a hole in the dirt in front of us. I could tell it would be too big for Optimus, but he charged for it anyways following Arcee. On the ground, I saw Starscream, from the tunnel, wrapped in some sticky crap following us with his wide, red optics. Arcee darted through the hole without stopping, Optimus kneeling to peer through it.

"Arcee! Wait!" He hollered desperately after her.

"I can crawl through," I offered, looking at Optimus hesitantly.

"No," he said, standing to face Bumblebee and Bulkhead. "Take care of him," he gestured to the con on the ground, thundering past them the next moment. "I shouldn't have brought you," he mumbled.

"I thank you for doing so," I smiled at him, resting a hand on his face, trying to ease his tension.

"Hang on," he growled, shoving through the ship and into the day. "Whatever you do, _don't_ fall off and _don't_ get shot."

I nodded, bending into his neck securely again.

Optimus charged forward then, a low growl emitting from him. I leaned forward to see what was in front of him. The con had Arcee in a hold.

"Speaking of, add anymore deceased partners to your growing list?" she sneered.

"That's cruel…" I muttered as Optimus transformed his hand into his blaster, taking aim.

"Airachnid!" Optimus ordered. "Release her!"

The con met my eye, before she tossed Arcee to the side. Optimus let off a few shots as she transformed into a helicopter and taking off.

"Arcee," Optimus rumbled as the helo disappeared from view, his face mask receding. "You know better than to engage the enemy alone," he scolded her.

"Not her," Arcee panted, staring at Optimus desperately. "Not after what she did to Tailgate. She _will_ pay."

"Revenge will not bring back those we have lost," Optimus still scolded, though his optics were sympathetic for the femme. "Is that understood?"

Arcee turned away from Optimus, not answering.

"Move it!"

I directed my attention to Bulkhead and Bumblebee, who were leading a Starscream still bound in the crazy white rope looking stuff.

"You don't need to use force," he complained, his high pitched whining voice forcing me to roll my eyes.

Bulkhead replied with a hard shove to his shoulder, the con falling to the ground.

He panted heavily, before looking up at Optimus pleadingly. I tucked myself behind his helm, not knowing if he would want me to be seen. "I'll tell you anything you want to know," he pleaded, his voice lowered, sincere.

Bulk laughed. "Is that right? And what do you want in return?"

"I want to be on your side,"

I probably would've laughed if it wasn't for the honesty in his voice. I felt Optimus clench his muscles, staring down the con. Oh, how I wished I could see the look on the con's face. "Free him from the web and place stasis cuffs on him. I will receive my trailer," He backed away instead of turning, confirming my doubts on hiding or not. He transformed, a bit slower given my unusual location. I plopped into his passenger seat, Orion already occupying the driver seat. I shot him a smile, one he didn't see. He was staring off through his newly - tinted windows as the other bots scampered around the con. I watched through the rearview as a trailer appeared out of nowhere.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked in astonishment as Optimus' engine roared to life, the gears shifting into reverse by themselves and backing to the trailer.

"Subspace," Orion muttered, still not meeting my eyes.

I shifted over in the seat, shoving him over slightly, wedging myself into his. I lifted his arm, tucking myself underneath it, my head under his and searched for his eyes. "Optimus," I demanded with a pout.

"I thought we agreed this form was Orion," he smiled, running a thumb over my cheek softly.

"Not when Orion is being a pain in the ass." I stated flatly, sticking my tongue out at him.

Two thuds rattled the trailer behind us, Optimus preparing to take off.

"Can I drive?" I asked, looking up to Orion, hopefully.

He looked at me curiously. "You know how?"

I sighed. "I know how to drive a stick," I muttered, shying out from under his arm. "But, I wasn't very good at it without practicing for two hours before hand, and I've never driven a semi,"

Orion smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist. He hauled me up onto his lap, the seat scooting forward until my feet touched the petals.

" _What's going on, boss?_ " Bulkhead called through the comm, the others slowing to a halt around us as Optimus parked.

"Cara's driving," Orion smiled, guiding my left hand to the wheel and my right to the gearshaft.

Bumblebee buzzed excitedly.

I felt the clutch and the brake under my feet, testing the break before I pressed the clutch all the way in. I wiggled the shaft a bit, ensuring it was in neutral. Orion relaxed against the seat behind him, his arms falling to the armrests. Shifting into first, I slowly let go of the clutch, eventually moving my right foot to the gas pedal, pushing it slightly as the clutch grabbed a hold and lurched us forward. I laughed, Optimus' engine roaring underneath my hands.

Orion groaned underneath me as I shifted into second, the transmission shifting a lot smoother than I was expecting.

"What is it?" I asked him, hesitantly. Fearing I was doing something wrong, I kept his speed about 25 mph.

"Absolutely nothing," his baritone rumbled into my neck. He brushed hair to my side, nudging his face into my neck. His arms circled around my waist, before he mumbled "It feels wonderful to let go," I felt his smile broaden against my skin.

I bit my lip, ignoring him as I pushed on, shifting all the way up to fifth gear without causing a major riff in the transmission. "Uh… Orion?"

"Hmm?" he hummed into my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, right," he straightened before I heard his comm activate. "Bulkhead, what is our destination?"

Bee buzzed in response, zig zagging in front of us.

"Just follow Bee," Orion told me, brushing hair to my side again.

I nodded, following the little car carefully, but not too close. My hair was being frustrating, falling into my face again. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," he mused, leaning back.

"Can you put my hair up for me?"

"Uh….."

I laughed. "It's easy. It doesn't have to be pretty, as long as it's out of my face,"

He hesitated, before gathering strands of hair into his hands. He pulled them up gently, and honestly I couldn't be happier. I lifted my wrist to him, his fingers gently tugging the band off. He struggled a little, cursing the band as he finally pulled away, my hair messily in place.

"Thank you," I sighed, leaning back into his chest. Bumblebee braked, and I saw the destination.

Another black ship, this one, however, leaned up against the rocks.

Bulkhead and Arcee shot past me, transforming to a stop overlooking the place. I clenched my teeth together, concentrating on the task at hand. _Downshifting_. I let the engine roll slowly to a stop, downshifting as the needle passed the numbers. As it neared the ten, I braked and shoved in the clutch as Optimus came to a jerky halt.

I groaned, forcing myself to not punch the steering wheel angrily.

Hands cupped my neck, fingers gently pressing against pressure points. "You did wonderful," he rumbled again, his engine shutting off. He transformed the next second, the trailer grounding itself. I rested on his shoulder still pouting.

"Hey," Arcee called to me. "That was great,"

"I did terrible," I pouted, shifting away from the optics staring at me.

"I bet that felt great, didn't it Optimus," Bulkhead chidded, looking at the bot with a mischievous grin.

"Starscream's loyalty to Megatron has always been questionable," Optimus replied, ignoring the topic. "If he has truly split from the decepticons, our prisoner's knowledge of their agendas could make him a valuable ally,"

"You don't mean permanently?" Bulk argued. "As in keys to the base and everything?"

"However unlikely that scenario, every sentient being deserves an opportunity of redemption."

"Even bot killers? Even Airachnid!?" Arcee shouted at Optimus the next minute.

I took this one. "Without that hope, Arcee, we would never know peace,"

Bulkhead moved to the trailer, opening the door. I looked at Optimus pleadingly, who nodded my allowance to stay unhidden.

"Rise and shine, Screamy," he called, reaching in. The sound of metal scraping metal filled my ears, my arms reaching up to cover them. The con fell to the ground, Bulk releasing his ankles as he looked around frantically, until he met my eyes.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you're with me," Optimus ordered, walking to the trailer. "Arcee, remain with our prisoner, and Cara." he lifted his hand to me, which I crawled into happily. He kneeled by the trailer, Arcee hurriedly falling next to us.

"Optimus, please," Arcee begged quietly. "For Tailgate."

"Your desire to avenge Tailgate will only continue to cloud your judgement," Optimus answered, not rising from his position.

Starscream groaned in frustration behind him, looking dangerously at his cuffs.

Optimus cleared his throat, bringing my attention back to his. "Remain here," He ordered sternly, resting me on the roof of the trailer. "Stay _safe_ ," he begged me.

"I should be asking you the same," I mumbled, placing a hand softly on his cheek. I was all too aware of a certain set of red optics watching us carefully. "I'm not the one going into battle." He smiled softly, leaning into my hand. "Return to me," I ordered, allowing my hand to fall.

He stood to his full height, bending his upper half forward slightly, his left arm draping under his waist. A bow. "As you wish, m'lady,"

I giggled, watching him leave with the two bots.

"Is the clamp really necessary?" Starscream protested.

"I can shove you back into the trailer," Arcee offered.

"Awe…"

Arcee began pacing back and forth in front of the still kneeling con. I flopped onto my stomach, shooting daggers at the con.

"I'm not really all bad, you know," he stated softly, optics bouncing between Arcee and myself. "Megatron - he's the evil one."

"And you're just an innocent ball of fun, aren't you?" I snarled at him.

"I will _not_ be mocked by a human," he snarled, glaring at me threateningly.

"I _dare_ you," I told him, not the least bit phased by his words.

"Even _I_ don't want to see the pit of rage Optimus will be in if something happens to her," Arcee chidded.

Starscream grumbled.

"Tell it to someone who cares," Arcee scoffed, returning to pacing.

"Like who? _Airachnid_? Oh, what I would do to get my servos on her throat!"

"So we can agree on one thing," she paused, looking at the con.

"She shows up one day, then the next she's strolling along like she owns the place. She whispered lies into Megatron's audios, maneuvered to rob me of my rightful place!"

"Well," Arcee rumbled dangerously. "She terminated my partner."

Starscream gasped in horror. "She's taking credit for scrapping _him_ too!?"

"What?" Arcee shot, eyeing the con. "You weren't there,"

He looked set back. "Of course I wasn't, I don't know what I was thinking…"

 _Uh oh._

"Who are you talking about?" Arcee demanded, moving up close to the con.

"No one. Who are _you_ talking about?"

"Tailgate,"

"Uh...who's Tailgate?"

Arcee's optics narrowed. "You were the one. You extinguished Cliffjumper!" Arcee transformed her wrist into a blade, pulling her fist back.

"No!" Starscream held out his cuffed hands defensively. "No, no no, you misunderstand. It wasn't like you think, the troops mortally wounded him, I was trying to _help_ Cliffjumper, he begged me too!"

Arcee growled furiously then, kicking Starscream in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"Arcee, stop this!" I hollered after her, looking for a way off the trailer. _Curse you, Optimus_ …

"Stay out of this!" she ordered, advancing on Starscream.

"You wouldn't terminate a defenseless prisoner, would you?"

I watched in horror as Arcee threw the key to his cuffs to his knees, onlining her blasters. "Pick it up," she demanded, blasters whirring to life. The con grabbed the key, looking up to Arcee before he dropped it again. "You're pathetic," she grumbled, bending over to reach the key.

I had just enough time to catch his sneer before he slashed at Arcee's waist with his claws.

"Arcee!" I cried, watching as she fell to her knees, Starscream rising, the cuffs falling to the side.

"Something wrong, Arcee," he growled, rubbing his wrists. "I thought you wanted to fight," he slashed at Arcee, which she deflected weakly, rolling onto her back.

She picked herself off the ground, growling at the con in front of her, favoring her right side. I fumbled for the weapon on my hip, remembering everything I knew about a gun. I checked it loaded, cocked, safety off… I looked back up to see Starscream kick Arcee back towards the trailer, her resting next to it weakly.

Starscream sneered at me as I shook with my weapon in hand. "So, you're Primes _pet_ ," he smiled at me. I raised my weapon, aiming for his optic like Optimus and Ratchet had instructed me too. "Your weak human weapon cannot harm me, girl. I should return to base with you," he took a step closer, my finger grazing to the trigger. "Imagine Megatron's face when I present you as a prize. I bet Optimus Prime would do _anything_ to protect you, wouldn't he?"

I pulled the trigger, the kick catching me off guard. It wasn't big, but I wasn't expecting it. The gun went up, the shot shining the same blue as the bot's blasters, the shot hitting Starscream in the forehelm. It threw him backwards to the ground, smoke sizzling from the burning red spot. Arcee chose that moment to recover, raising a blade to Starscream's throat.

"Go ahead," the con begged. "Megatron will only terminate me for treason anyways,"

"As if I needed convincing," the bot snarled, bringing her blade back.

Bumblebee buzzed behind me. I turned to face him, optics wide as he watched Arcee. Arcee met his optics, freezing for a moment and looking at the cowering seeker below her. She shoved him away from her, collapsing to the ground in pain as Screamer scampered off.

"Bee, take me down there," I ordered as Arcee's optics softened.

Bee buzzed through his comm, a ground bridge appearing the next moment.

* * *

"The damage _looked_ bad," Ratchet explained to a newly unfrozen Optimus as he stretched his limbs. I watched him happily from the catwalk, admiring his form as he did so. "But it was a snap to repair, allowing us to reverse its affect on you. You should regain your full range of motion before long."

"And Arcee?" He asked curiously, looking to the bot on the berth facing away from us all.

"She's rather resilient for a two wheeler,"

She looked back at Optimus, holding the weld I had thrown onto her side. "It is the external wounds which heal the quickest," Optimus approached her, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I thought settling scores would allow me to move on. But instead I chased away the hope of winning this war anytime soon."

"Wisdom cannot be granted, Arcee. It must be earned. Sometimes, at a cost." He turned to me next, offering me a hand.

"I'm mad at you," I pouted, crossing my arms and looking at him playfully.

"And why is that?" he rumbled.

"You left me in a place I could not get down from!" I protested. " _And_ you got hurt!"

"I am fine, Carabelle," he reassured me.

"Yeah, well, I'm still mad at you."

He transformed, his driver side door opening and Orion stepping out, expertly jogging up the steps as he approached me. He pulled me into a hug, forcing my arms around his waist. Grabbing the back of my neck, he pulled my hair slightly down, forcing me to look at him. He then leaned forward, close, resting his forehead against my own, his hot breath across my lips. "Would. … I be able to ease this anger,"

I looked into his eyes, seeing honest desire in them. I nodded slightly, his grip on my hair not allowing me much range with my head.

He pushed his lips forward, encasing mine in his own.

* * *

 **Alright guys, I've gotten one vote. Just PM me if you want, but should Cara become a bot? I just finished writing One Shall Fall - Ep. 23 - and I need to know ASAP.**

 **Also, I am not making her a Mary Sue, but she cannot hang out as much as she does with the bots and not want to help fight. Also she can't just be unarmed, she's Optimus' charge,there's a price on her head.**

 **Thank you all so much for the support, I've heard your requests and I'm making them! More Cara/Optimus time, less on the actual storyline : done.**

 **I love you all!**

 **-Lizzzard**


	21. TMI

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

Optimus dodged another punch from the blood red con, myself thrown against his helm, hitting it hard.

"Cara!" He called worriedly as my head pounded.

"I'm fine," I choked out, forcing back the tears.

"Ratchet!" He called through the comm. "Decepticon ambush. The cylinder is at risk, and Cara is injured. We require backup."

" _Backup is what I'm built for_ ," I heard Bulkhead rumble, pounding his fists together.

Not too long after that, the ground bridge opened, and Bulkhead pounded through. He headed straight for the vehicons overpowering Bumblebee and traveling towards the cylinder. Arcee had Breakdown cornered, Optimus still battling the red con before us.

The ground bridge sizzled again, and I turned to see the last person I wanted to see walk through.

Miko.

I groaned. "Optimus, let me down." Miko backed away, the vehicon Bulk battled falling down atop her. "Miko, RUN!"

Optimus then turned to see the girl dart away as the con crashed to the ground. He deflected another kick from Knockout, sending a full punch at the con. He fell backwards, Optimus lifting a hand to me the next second. He lowered me down and I jumped off as he rose to his full height, rolling his shoulders as he glared dangerously at Knockout before charging him.

"Miko!" I shouted once I crouched next to her, helping her off the ground. "What the hell are you doing?"

I pulled her behind a rock. On one side, Bee was struggling against a vehicon. On the other, Optimus _destroying_ Knockout. I grinned, watching as the con fell back once again after Optimus delivered an elbow to the face.

"Autobots," he commanded next, his voice booming. "Stand your ground. The artifact cannot fall into enemy hands."

Arcee booked it for the cylinder lying on the ground not ten feet from us. Knockout ran towards her, tackling the _much_ smaller bot to the ground before transforming, engines revving towards the same cylinder.

"Come to papa," he sneered running towards it.

I charged in front of it, pulling my pistol off my hip. Cock, safety, aim, FIRE!

The con groaned in pain, grabbing at his face as he halted in his tracks. He pulled his servos away, displaying the damage done. The metals just beneath his eye blown away, the energon shot eating away at it slowly.

"You _disgusting flesh bag_!" He hollered. "You _dare_ fire on me!?"

He charged forward again. Without hesitation, I shot again, surprisingly remembering to aim. Another shot contacted the other side of his face, however he ignored it and contined to charge me.

"Cara!" I heard Optimus holler.

I took aim again, but before I could fire a green bot tackled the con, throwing him to the side.

Before anyone could react, Breakdown slammed his fists into the back of Bulk's head, grabbing his head and lifting him in the air.

"Say uncle!" He rumbled musingly. "Say it!"

Miko ran towards me again. I watched in pure astonishment as she dodged to the cylinder through all the commotion, out of her cover, unarmed.

 _I can't believe her_.

"Miko!" I ran towards her, crouching down low. "What are you doing!?"

She pulled out her phone. "Getting it out of here!"

I rolled my eyes, watching as a vehicon got away from Bumblebee and started heading our way. I ran forward, cocking and taking the safety off. I planted my feet, aiming carefully before firing. The shot made contact with the red visor, shattering it completely, blinding him. Optimus appeared, pummeling the con to the ground with a punch. He met my eyes, confirming my well being before turning to combat Knockout again.

Miko let out a fierce grunt as she fell to the ground, a ground bridge online not too far away.

The cylinder made a weird, garbling noise, the red end facing me spinning rapidly. "Uh...guys?" I called as it jumped up, little legs spinning out.

"CARA!"

I booked it for my guardian as he raced towards me. His black hands collapsed around me as something thundered into the ground below me.

"You _really_ took one for the team, Bulkhead," I heard Knockout sneer. " _My_ team."

Optimus unwrapped his hands from around me, himself rising towards the green bot who was down, the others not too far behind.

"Bulkhead, are you -"

"I'm fine," he interrupted, rising to his peds. "Didn't even smart."

* * *

"I helped lose that thing and I want to help find it! I need to get back in the field with Optimus!"

"Bulkhead!" I finally shouted, giving him the meanest 'I'm in charge' look I could. "Sit your metal hide down. You're not going anywhere until we figure out what's up with ya!"

Bulkhead grumbled, allowing Ratchet to push him back down onto the medical berth turning to the scanners as Ratchet picked up where I left off. "Optimus' orders," he was saying. "And running a full neuro net is a better use of your time,"

"C'mon, guys, there's nothing up there to scan!" He laughed, flicking off the sensors we had _just_ put in place.

I turned to yell at him before I growled. _He was standing. AGAIN!_

"He seems fine to me," Miko sighed, standing at Bulkhead's feet.

I glared at her. "Don't you start to," I demanded her. I turned to Ratchet to help. "Seriously!?" I shouted at him as he waved them off. I groaned, throwing my hands in the air. "I should've gone with Optimus."

"Optimus ordered you to stay here." Ratchet stated flatly, returning to his work.

"That's what you think," I muttered, flinging myself on the edge of the control panel, my legs dangling over the edge, waiting patiently.

"Art project!?" I heard Miko exclaim excitedly. "Cool!"

I facepalmed, watching as they scampered off in search of paint.

* * *

"Guys, you _really_ need to see what Bulk's painting in here."

"Ratchet," I called to the medic I was resting on. "She sounds serious this time,"

"Yes, yes. I'm sure one hasn't lived until we've seen Bulb's take on life with lug nuts." Ratchet chuckled at his own joke, following Miko towards where Bulkhead and her had secretly started their 'art project.'

"See!? Did I tell you or what?"

"Holy frag…" I muttered, looking at the sight before me. Bulkhead was painting the sides of the control systems with white paint and a mop. But it wasn't a picture, it was bunches of hieroglyphics. He was muttering something that didn't make any sense to me whatsoever.

" _That_ is not art,.." I mumbled, turning to Ratchet curiously.

"It's science,"

* * *

"This hotspot you see here," Ratchet explained, myself enhancing the visual image of Bulkhead's brain on the screen before Optimus, Arcee and Bee. "It's information. Data. Living energy."

"Hold on," Miko panicked above me on the catwalk. "Its alive. Its on fire. And its in Bulkhead's brain!?"

"Chill, Miko." Bulkhead called from the medical berth. "The data's only in a _fraction_ of My brain. Infestisimal by standard neuro-net densities." He paused, wide opticed, looking to Ratchet. "And… How do I know this?"

"Based in what we witnessed during our skirmish," it took everything in my power not to bust out laughing at Optimus saying the word 'skirmish.' "The living data must've been programmed to eject when it sensed unauthorized access."

"A security measure," I nodded, following.

"It would've jettisoned heaven word, lost to the stars -"

"Except my fat engine block got in the way," Bulkhead chuckled, knocking his knuckles against his helm.

"Every con there made a grab for it," Arcee pointed out. "But it goes off as soon as Miko touches it?"

"The cylinders originated from Cybertron's Golden Age," Ratchet explained. "Predating the Autobot/Decepticon division."

"So it would've considered _any_ being _not_ Cybertronian to be a threat," I finished, looking at Optimus for approval.

"Any alien life form, including humans."

Bee buzzed, gesturing to the walls.

"So here's the question," Arcee translated. "What are we staring at? Genius or gibberish?"

"I don't want to rally anyone's hopes… But these equations seem to be that of a formula for a synthetic energon."

The chamber broke out in cheers.

"You guys suck at not getting your hopes up…" I mumbled, taking in Optimus' still frame.

"This could solve a lot of problems!" Bulk stated excitedly, leaning into Miko.

"Such as giving us the edge we need to turn the tides in this war,"

I giggled like a little girl, turning to Miko. "I taught him that," I smiled, looking at her with a broad smile.

The bots continued on talking about the benefits of this energon, but I couldn't shake a feeling. Something was wrong, very wrong.

* * *

"Cara," he rumbled.

My eyes shot open, hands reaching out to steady myself as I teetered in Optimus' shoulder.

"Yes, my love?" I smiled at him, forcing back a yawn.

"We are preparing to disembark," he lifted a hand to mine, Arcee and Bee watching us closely.

"I can't come with?" I pouted, shooting him pleading eyes.

He paused, staring at me a moment. Just as I was about to give in, he vented out a sigh. "Autobot's, roll out."

* * *

Seven planes approached overhead, one larger than the others following close behind.

"Optimus…" I called worriedly, laying a hand on his cheek.

"Stay hidden, Carabelle," he said softly as they came to a halt, transforming before landing. I tucked myself in securely behind Optimus' helm.

"Optimus," a familiar, evil sounding voice catcalled. "You're certainly _not_ the Autobot I expected to find here. Let me guess...you rigged a transponder the radiate the frequency of the data I seek?"

"Megatron," he called, moving forward. I shook desperately, latching onto his pistons. "I have a proposal."

"I'm...listening."

"Surrender the cylinder. And I will return it to you fully restored."

"This trinket right here?" The voice asked curiously. "And pray tell. What trifles did it hold that you are so anxious to give away?"

"Accept my terms, and you will find out." He growled dangerously.

"Give me a moment," he sneered. I peeked around Optimus' helm, watching as the warlord disappeared into the mass of vehicons.

"Optimus," I whispered quietly. "I.. Shouldn't have come."

His optics flashed to me worriedly. "What is wrong, Cara?"

"I don't…. Feel so well…" I sighed heavily. "May I…. Stay in your…"

He reached up to grab a hold of me as the growing fear spread through my chest. He opened his chest plates, turning from the cons as he placed me inside. His spark reached out to me, which I gladly allowed to cuddle me into him. His plates snapped shut, his body turning towards the cons again.

"Optimus," I finally heard. "Upon careful consideration, if you want the cylinder ; you'll have to take it.

The bots engaged in a battle. I felt Optimus move in the fight, blaster shots ringing around me. Optimus' spark clenched tightly around me.

"Well, in that case…" I heard the con finally call out. "No one gets it," I heard a transformation and a jet take off, but before anyone could move Ratchet commed.

" _Optimus,_ " he called, his voice desperate. " _Bulkhead and Miko have left the base. I have their ground bridge coordinates._ "

"Bridge us back immediately!"

Optimus' spark clenched ferociously around me as he darted through the portal. I heard a mighty thud and squeezing tires as, I am assumed, the cons peeled out of there.

Optimus' chest plates opened, his spark reluctant to let me go. His black servo encased my smaller form, pulling me from my enclosure. My heart ached as I left the comfort of his chest, but I went without too much of a fight. When I emerged, I heard the faint sobs of the teenage girl who was curled up around the still green form of Bulkhead.

* * *

I monitored the vitals of the bot on the berth beneath me. Miko lay not too far from me, watching him closely. The others crowded around, eager to hear good news of their friend.

"The data has been completely expelled," Ratchet said, looking at the recent screen of Bulk's processors. "But Bulkhead remains _completely_ unresponsive."

"I guess the energy took Bulkhead's mind with it…" Miko sighed, looking up. "Heaven-ward. Lost to the stars." she hugged her knees close, and I found myself wanting to move close to her side. She sniffled again, and I the Ed to check the vitals again. "It's my fault you guys will never know the rest of the formula…" She sobbed then, regaining my attention. "And its my fault that Bulkhead's gone…"

"Miko…." I said, turning to Optimus.

"Your quick thinking has prevented the formula from reaching decepticon hands," he rumbled softly, reaching a digit out to the smaller form.

"If anyone would've backed that play," Arcee stated, her voice shaky. "It's Bulkhead."

"Its too early to know the extent of his condition," Ratchet added. "Something as small as a sight or a smell, perhaps even a sound, could trigger Bulkhead's awakening.

I saw Miko perk up at that, and I eyed her carefully. "What are you thinking?..." I asked, watching as she hauled herself up.

She scampered off, pushing her amp forward. I cleared my throat, Optimus turning to me. I motioned for the amp, which - surprisingly - he understood and reached to lift it for the girl. She ran up the stairs two at a time, hauling her guitar behind her. She hooked it all up, turning the amp up as high as it'd go. I placed my hands over my ears as I want he'd her strum a single cord, the sound echoing throughout the hangar. All eyes and optics fell on the green bot in the berth. For a while, nothing happened.

Then the familiar neon blue onlined.

* * *

 **I know it's not much, but it'll do for now. I'll promise I'll make up for it in the next couple of chapters!**

 **For now, Cara will become a bot, unless I get more votes against it. So far it's 3-0, bot Cara in favor.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Lizzzard**


	22. Stronger, Faster

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

I stretched my limbs out, gently caressing the wall of the cab of the semi I rested in. The soft body beside me stirred, himself opening his neon blue eyes to look at me thoughtfully. I smiled up at him as I sighed in content, calling my limbs back to me and cuddling close to the embrace I was offered.

"Good morning, Orion," I mumbled, burying my face into his chest as his arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me close.

"Good morning, Carabelle." he rumbled in return, laying a feather-light kiss to my hair.

I playfully pushed against his chest, shoving him away from me and into the cab's wall. "That's not my name," I argued angrily, laying a string of light punches into his hard skin.

"On the contrary," he chuckled, easily deflecting the punches and grabbing hold of my wrists, pulling me in close. "That is the name you were given; therefore it is the name I shall call you," I struggled against his grip, failing miserably. I pushed back away from him, wedging my foot underneath the seats, using them to pull back against him. "Carabelle," his voice laced with amusement. "You do realize that you have no chance against me?" He pulled my wrists together, grasping them both into one single hand. His free arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me close to him despite my struggle. "I am the leader of the autobots, I have fought centuries of battle, I think I am capable of keeping a single human femme prisoner." he rumbled dangerously, smirking broadly at me, myself still struggling against his hold.

"You," I strained out as my head angled towards his eyes. "Are a fragger,"

"Strong words for one in a position such as you are," he mused, kissing my forehead lightly.

I pulled back against the seating again, but was surprised when I felt a leather strap run around the both of my ankles, tightening around them. I looked back as my newly found restraint pulled up, lifting my feet into the air. If it wasn't for the death grip a certain dork had on my wrists and around my shoulders, I would've planted my face into the ground.

I shot daggers at the bot holding me still. " _That_ is cheating."

Orion smiled as Optimus' voiced echoed through the speakers. "I, Optimus Prime, am _not_ a cheater,"

"I just simply...win," Orion smiled next, wrapping me tighter into his body. I struggled uselessly against him, trying to free myself. "Does she surrender?" he nuzzled my neck, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine.

"Never," I growled in the same tone I'd heard Optimus use against the decepticons.

"Hmmm…" his baritone vibrated against my skin. "I do believe that is the wrong answer,"

Before anything more could be said, an alarm echoed throughout the base. Orion growled, staring me down. I grinned innocently at him, for once thankful for the alarm. "This isn't over," he told me sternly, releasing me and transforming. I fell onto his shoulder, myself rising and planting a gentle kiss onto his cheek.

"More energon on the move," Arcee called, moving to face the screen.

"Again?" Bulkhead grumbled, joining the party around the screen. Ratchet and Raf hung back, watching from a distance.

"Their recent activity suggests a familiar pattern," Optimus rumbled next. "The decepticons are desperately scouting for new deposits to mine. Autobots ! -"

"Optimus," Ratchet called hesitantly, drawing the attention to the smaller medic. "If one of you comes back wounded this time - well, our energon reserves are nearly depleted."

"Understood," he reached his hand up to me, which I reluctantly climbed onto.

"I cannot come with?" I asked him, giving him the sweetest eyes I could muster.

He shook his head firmly, laying me down on the catwalk before turning to the now activated ground bridge. "Autobots, roll out!"

As they transformed and sped through the ground bridge, Ratchet vented air out. "Sometimes," he said softly. "I wish I could do more,"

"Me too, Ratch." I watched as the orb dwindled down to nothing.

Ratchet turned away, presumingly to return to his studies on the synthetic energon.

A few minutes later, I heard him grunt in pain. I turned to face him as whatever he had in his hand fell to the ground shattering upon impact. He fell backwards onto the floor, myself hurling my body after him.

"Ratchet!"

Raf ran from wherever he was hiding, and I boosted him up onto Ratchet's chest plates. He was hollering for him to wake up as I examined his systems, trying to find out what caused this. His energon intake was fine, but when I checked the actual energon…

He groaned after Raf called out his name again. "How is it that such small beings can be so loud?" he grumbled, waiting for Raf to climb down before sitting up.

"Ratchet?..." I called out hesitantly. "What happened?"

"Are you hurt?" Raf asked next. "You fell,"

"I'm fine. I'm …" he checked his wrist, where he kept scans of all of the bots' vitals, his included. "More than fine. Ha! Energy efficiency is up 30%!?" he chuckled, before turning down to me. "Any word from the others?"

I shook my head, watching him as he grumbled and turned to the computer system.

" _Ratchet_ ," Optimus' voice carried through the next minute. " _Lock onto Arcee's coordinates and prepare an emergency ground bridge._ "

"I'm locked on," Ratchet said as I rushed towards the opening. "And _where_ do you think you're going?" he looked down on me.

"Backup," I shrugged.

" _You_ providing backup?" he laughed at me. "Optimus would have my spark if I allowed you to go through that!"

"What do you suggest, Ratchet?" I demanded him. "I have been going into missions more with the others, Arcee needs me!"

"No,..." he grumbled. "Arcee, decelerate and prepare to return to base."

" _Not happening, I'm too close_ ,"

"Don't be stupid, Arcee," I called out, watching as more signals approached Arcee's position. The sound of Arcee's pained groans, and of metal scraping against rock echoed through the comm. I turned and glared at Ratchet. "Let me go through," I demanded in the best Optimus voice I could muster.

"She's hurt," he muttered, turning to me. "Man the ground bridge!" he demanded before charging through the orb.

I groaned, turning to Raf who was standing on the catwalk watching. "You got it?" he nodded slowly and I charged through the bridge.

"Holy hell!" I shouted, freefalling down to the ground. I saw the rock approaching me faster and faster. I curled myself up into a ball, hoping to tumble my way out of a majority of the injuries I knew were to come.

"Cara!" I heard Optimus' voice shout, not shortly after the roar of his engine as he pushed it to an unearthly speed.

 _Please hurry_.

I forced my eyes open as the ground got closer, before I felt servos surround me, falling with me before they lifted me up. A sob escaped my mouth as the black servos hugged me close to the all too familiar red chest plates. I turned to see Optimus' optics obviously scanning me for any signs of harm. I collapsed again, my stomach making contact with his palms.

"Ratchet-"

"I'm fine," I said quietly, knowing he would hear me. "I… just never want to do that again," I smiled up at him, standing on uneasy knees.

I looked around to see the mangled bodies of eleven different vehicons, Ratchet standing over one like a victor. I gawked at him as Bee helped a weak Arcee to her peds.

* * *

"What happened?" Raf cheered as we walked through the ground bridge.

Well, they walked. Optimus had not allowed me to leave the safety of his servo close to his chest since my attempt to fly. A single look from him reminded me that I was going to be spoken to later.

"I only saw the glorious aftermath," Bulkhead laughed. "But I heard the doc was a one-bot wrecking machine!"

The mech in question reached down with a single servo, gathering the teenager in it as he let out a surprised shout. "Hey there, little fella," he smiled, bouncing Raf once in his palm before returning him.

"Alright," Arcee called. "What's your secret?"

"No secret," Ratchet shrugged, reaching for the green containers he had been studying. "Just a little something I like to call Synthen." he tossed it to Arcee, and I immediately recognized it.

"Ratchet…" I called in shock, returning my eyes to his green tinted optics. "You injected yourself with the synthetic energon…. That's why you collapsed, and that's why there's green in your energon deposits!"

The bots passed the container around until it fell into Optimus' free servo. He brought it up to me closely, and I confirmed that it was, in fact, what was in Ratch's systems.

"I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject…" he muttered, optics analyzing the substance closely.

"Optimus," Arcee turned to him. "You didn't see him out there. He was in overdrive. We should _all_ try this stuff,"

"Or give Ratchet more so that we can take a vacation," Bulkhead laughed next, turning to face us.

"I agree that the results seem promising," I stated, earning the bots attention. "However I think it should be tested a little more before we put all of you guys on it."

"And further testing should be confined to machines," Optimus added, handing the container back to Ratchet. " _Not_ autobots." His voice softened as he took in the mech before him. "Outnumbered we may be, old friend. But at the present moment we need a warrior in the laboratory more than we need another in the field."

Optimus turned away as the group disengaged, each returning to their own activities for the day. One look into the mech's optics, which were looking straight ahead, narrowed into gods know what, told me that the thorough talking to was on it's way. He transformed around me, and I fell into his sleeper as Orion formed in the driver's seat. His engine rumbled to life, accelerating through the hall and out into the streets.

It was dead silent as Orion's hand hung limply on the steering wheel. I crawled carefully to the front, sliding in carefully next to Orion, but not touching him. His eyes were watching the road, his hand holding his head as he leaned heavily against the window. "Orion?..." I called hesitantly, watching him. "What's… What is it?"

"I do not wish for you to put yourself in harm's way," he rumbled, not moving the form. "I cannot always be there to pull you from the Well, Carabelle. I cannot protect someone who is so eager to get herself into _my_ war."

"Optimus," I called next, running a hand softly over the dash. "I do not have a deathwish," I laughed softly, watching as he turned a corner. "I only wish to be with you, to help you and your warriors in the field as much as I can."

"I am not comfortable with allowing a human to follow us into battle against the decepticons."

"Optimus, I am armed," I patted the gun on my hip as Orion's eyes turned to watch me carefully. "You have been working with me on my weapon skills, and it is something that I am progressively getting better. I _want_ to be in the field with you. It is something that I wish to do. I _want_ to _help_ you _win_ this war."

Optimus pulled back into the hangar, Orion turning his attention back to the path in front of him. The alarm was ringing when we arrived at the hangar, Optimus transforming as he walked forward, myself falling on his shoulder.

"Looks like the cons hit another vein," Arcee called, facing Optimus.

"Autobots, roll out!"

"Hey, hey hey!" Bulkhead cheered, stepping in front of Optimus. "Shouldn't we wait for our secret weapon?"

"This mission is unlikely to require medical expertise…" Optimus rumbled, reaching his servo up to me.

"But you never know if it will acquire additional firepower," Ratchet called from behind him. He turned, the mech was leaning against the wall in a casual stance. "Bumblebee can handle ground bridge duty." He walked to the ground bridge, obviously not allowing _no_ as an answer.

Optimus moved his hand to my side again, giving me a pointed look. I crossed my arms across my chest, pulling away from his waiting servo. "If Ratchet gets to go, then so do I."

"I am not going to have this conversation with you again," Optimus rumbled next in a calm, yet demanding voice. Something in it caused me to want to curl into a ball in a corner and allow him to tell me how to live. I fought against it, looking into his optics defiantly.

"If the femme wants to go, let her go," Ratchet called next, offering his own servo to me. "I will allow her to accompany me."

I smiled broadly at Optimus, hopping into the waiting servo which then dropped me off at his shoulder. "You're not going to drop me are you?" I asked, grabbing ahold of the metals, securing myself into his frame.

"Depends," he smirked over at me. "How well do you hang on?" he charged through the ground bridge the next second, not faltering as he continued down a hill on the other side of the bridge. I could hear the other bots behind us, but I didn't dare turn to look, my death grip on the metals not giving as he charged down. He flipped a couple times over obstacles that he encountered, and I felt the force of gravity pushing against me in all directions. My knuckles were turning white, but _man_ , new Ratchet was _on fire_!

Ratchet finally slowed to a stop behind a rock, the other three bots stopping behind a rock just behind us. I glanced back at them while Ratchet looked on, and met Optimus' optics. They were narrowed, watching me carefully.

I smiled and waved at him sarcastically.

"Aw, the signals weak," Bulkhead muttered next. "They may have hit a vein but they won't find much."

"There's some comfort in knowing Megatron's as desperate for energon as we are," Arcee stated, watching Ratchet and I carefully.

"What's the plan, Ratch?" I whispered into his audio, turning away from my guardian.

Ratchet then launched himself over the rock, transforming as he went. I yelped as one of his metals scraped against my arm; apparently he wasn't as skilled at transforming around a form as Optimus was. I sharp pain burned my arm, and upon careful inspection I found that it was cut open, blood slowly flowing out and down my arm.

"Ratch…" I muttered as I layed a finger on the wound, the touch sending ripples of pain through my arm. "You.. have a bandage?"

"Aw, it'll be fine," he scoffed as he drove quickly over the rock. "Just try not to let it happen again, and don't drip in my interior!"

The vehicons open fired on the speeding ambulance, which then made evasive maneuvers, expertly avoiding the shots. However, on the inside, I didn't have a belt on. I was thrown from side to side, and I groaned in massive pain as my new cut banged against the glass. A red smear formed it's way on the glass window, Ratchet growling dangerously as I grabbed the leather seating desperately.

He ran his nose into a vehicon's chest, transforming as they both fell to the ground. He crouched low, my form tumbling off his shoulder, rolling into the rock below. I looked up as he stood above his catch, activating the swords in his hands. "It's alright," he called. "I'm an emergency vehicle."

I probably would've laughed if it wasn't for an enraged roar that came from the pipes of a certain mech.

I turned to see Optimus and the others charging down the hill, firing on the vehicons as they closed in on them. Ratchet eyed them before turning and running in another direction. I looked at my arm again, seeing dirt and sand lodged into the skin around the wound, as well as inside. I groaned as a familiar black servo closed around me, lifting me to his optics the next minute.

"I don't, think that Synthen is a stable fuel, Optimus," I informed him softly, looking in the direction that a certain medic took.

The bots scampered in the same direction then, Optimus in the front. He lifted me carefully to his shoulder, which I crawled onto without hesitation. I've made enough big girl decisions on my own.

Once we reached the top, Optimus took off in a dead sprint towards two forms. Ratchet, towering over another, sword above, ready to strike.

"Ratchet," he called, grasping a hold of his forearm just as the mech moved it down in what would've been a _fatal_ attack. "What are you doing?"

The vehicon scampered away as Ratchet turned to look defiantly at Optimus. "Getting results." he stated as if it was obvious.

"And breaking protocol. That was a decepticon miner, servant class, _not_ warrior class."

"Oh and let me guess," Doc turned his head dismissively. "And I'm _just_ the medic." he glared at the much larger bot with complete disgust.

I cowered close to Optimus' helm as he continued. "Autobots do not inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted. It is what separates us from the decepticons."

Ratchet scoffed, laughed even, before returning Optimus' glare. "Is this _really_ the time for another lecture, Optimus? You didn't just happen to discover Megatron's current location, did you? Well, I did. And do you happen to know where there's a stockpile of raw energon right for the taking? I do!"

"C'mon Ratch…" I called easily, looking at the doc desperately. "Calm down -"

"Calm is the _last_ thing we need! Calm is what lost us Cybertron!" he paced away from us, staring off in the distance. I felt Optimus' form sag in on itself at the Doc's words. "The cons have a warship - an army! All this energon scouting ; you think Megatron isn't gearing up for something big!? We're squandering our resources, chasing after his crumbs! When we really need to be hitting him hard and hitting him now - precisely where it hurts!"

Optimus walked up to his side. "A direct assault on the decepticons would only provoke retaliation and lead to incalculable losses. I will not endanger innocent human lives." His optics turned to me, myself resting a hand on his cheek as Ratchet continued on.

"Yet you seem to have no problem endangering ours. Just ask Cliffjumper - Oh wait! I forgot. He couldn't be here today."

"That's it," Arcee roared, charging Ratch. Before she could reach him, Bulkhead grabbed a hold of her arms.

"You know your problem, Optimus?" Ratchet sneered at my guardian next. "For such a big, strong bot, you're _soft_. You didn't pound Megatron into scrap when you had the chance - _many_ chances! And worse yet, You let a small, teenage _girl_ \- who was _homeless_ before she met us - order you around. You can't even keep your _own_ safe from harm - how do expect to save two planets?"

I felt Optimus sag into himself at his words, but before he could say anything I stepped in. "I think the Synthetic energon has clouded your judgement, doc,"

"I am confining you to base, until further notice," Optimus growled, staring the smaller mech down, daring him to defy his word. "Bumblebee, bridge us back,"

A ground bridge opened, and Ratchet grumbled headed walking through it. Bulkhead shrugged, leading the rest of us through it.

Ratchet charged back through our side of the ground bridge next, slamming into Bulkhead and hurling him towards Optimus. I clenched his pistons as Bulkhead knocked into him, my bot falling to one knee at the extra weight. Ratchet transformed, speeding away before anyone could do anything else. Optimus stared after him in shock, his ridges narrowing at the dust clouds trailing before us. I laid a hand on his cheek lightly.

* * *

When we got back to base, Arcee darted straight for the computer system Ratchet usually stood at. Optimus took me over to the medical bay, transforming slowly, allowing myself to shift out of his moving parts and onto the ground. Orion was by my side in an instant, swooping me off my feet and into his arms, careful to avoid the filthy gash on my arm.

"I can't lock onto Ratchet's coordinates." Arcee called over as Orion trekked up the stairs of the catwalk, to the human bay that June Darby had insisted on setting up. Basic needs, enough to care for a cut.

"That bogus energon must be scrambling his signal," bulkhead muttered, leaning over Arcee to look at the screen.

"Keep trying," Orion called over his shoulder as he reached the sink. He set me on the counter before turning to address the bots properly. "We must find Ratchet before he finds Megatron."

He gently lifted my arm, threading it through my shirt and over my head. He, very softly, eased it over the gash, some of the threads sticking to the now dry blood slowly scabbing over. I winced as he gently tugged at it, breaking the strands that kept it in place. He brushed his fingers after it, keeping his touch feather light. His lips followed them closely behind, brushing over the wound softly, placing a single, gentle kiss over where each string tugged against the wound. "I am sorry," he murmured softly, vibrating the skin beneath his lips.

"It's alright," I smiled gently, allowing the shirt to be pulled from my arm. I watched as he folded it nicely, setting it off to the side, before turning the water to the sink on and grabbing a rag out from under the sink. "How do you know what you're doing?"

He took a moment to lift a finger to his forehead tapping it softly. "Internet."

I scoffed, "Of course," I inhaled sharply as he gently dabbed at the dried blood. I jerked away from him out of instinct, his eyes darting to mine.

"Sorry," he whispered, however continued to scrape the blood off. I watched in satisfaction as the clumps fell to the sink below. He soaped up the rag next, returning to my gash, rinsing off the dirt and grime that had gathered in the fight. "You are not returning into battle with us again," he ordered, reaching for a bottle of peroxide.

"Yes sir," I mockingly stated, catching his eye for a moment before he poured the evil substance over the cut. It sent rushes of roaring pain through my arm, on the surface it was sizzling white foam around the open area, slowly dissolving away.

He reached for a bandage and an ace wrap before returning his attention to the still-foaming area on my arm. He let it sizzle for a few moments, before gently placing the cloth bandage over the cut, wrapping it in place with the ace wrap. He kissed where the cut was ever so gently, before burying his head into my shoulder, letting out a pained sigh. My good arm reached up and around his shoulders, hugging him close. My fingers intertwined with his hair, gently pulling him away from me. His eyes lazily met mine, watching me as I lifted a hand to his cheek. "It's alright…" I smiled softly. "You're alright."

"Optimus, we found him."

Orion disappeared the next moment, Optimus' engine rumbling to life. "Activate the ground bridge," he ordered before revving his engine in front of the tunnel waiting impatiently.

* * *

When Optimus returned, himself and Bulkhead were sporting a very weak looking Ratchet. There was a massive gash in his armor on his right side, it tinted green, what I assumed to be Synthen. I scrambled after him, watching as the two bots laid the weaker one on a berth.

"What do we do?" Bulkhead asked. "I'm not a medic,"

Optimus seemed to puzzle over this, before I called for him to face me. "We need an energon line hooked up, directly through the damaged metals. Hook up a monitor for his vitals, and then all we can do after that is wait," I ordered, watching as the bots scrambled to do as I said.

As we waited for Ratchet to wake, Optimus reached for me, raising his hand to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm so defiant, Optimus," I told him softly, glancing at The doc's vitals once more.

"I apologize for not carefully analyzing the mission and giving you a solid chance to accompany me." he rumbled in return.

I giggled softly, laying a hand on his cheek. "I think we both have something we should work on," I smiled at him.

Ratchet groaned, moving to sit up. Optimus reached out, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Easy, old friend," He ordered with a smile. "You lost a lot of energon - good and bad,"

"I…" Ratch panted, searching Optimus' optics frantically. "I didn't intend to hurt anyone, I.. I just wanted so badly too…" he paused, taking in my still shirtless form, optics locking onto the bandage around my upper arm. "Did I…" he trailed off, lifting a digit to me.

"You wanted to help us," I finished his earlier statement.

"We know," Optimus reassured him with a small smile. "But you nearly caused the loss of something irreplaceable; our medic, and a most trusted friend." Ratchet relaxed a little at that, his optics brushing over my arm again. "You did lead us to a much needed energon supply," Optimus stepped aside, motioning towards the pile of energon cubes that Bulkhead and Bumblebee continued to add to.

"The synthetic energon formula clearly needs refining before it can be tested again. On machines, not autobots,"

Optimus nodded in agreement, smiling at the bot. "Let us take comfort in the fact that you were able to dispose of the quantity that remained."

"Knock on wood," I grinned, knocking my knuckles against my head.

* * *

 **How's that for OP/Cara ? Their relationship is forming.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading ! Drop a review!**

 **-Lizzzard**


	23. One Shall Fall

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

"And it was written in the covenant of Primus, that when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict with culminate, upon a world forged from chaos. The weak shall perish in a shadow of a rising darkness."

"No skies raining fire?" Arcee asked sarcastically as Optimus carefully monitored the earth for any signs of decepticon activity.

"It goes without saying," Ratchet interjected. "It is a doom prophecy after all."

"I say its a load of hooey," Bulkhead laughed, shaking off the other's looks.

"I always thought that the ancient ones were referring to our planet. But… Being that Cybertron has been dark for eons…"

"And," Optimus rumbled next, optics not leaving the screen. "Considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here…"

"Woah woah woah," I called, leaning forward over the railing, my burger left forgotten in its spot. "You've known about these superstitions for ages and never spoke of them before…"

"Why now?" Arcee finished for me, all of us turning to Optimus.

"Because the planetary alignment to which the prophecy refers is nearly upon us."

"And it would seem it's end point is Earth," Ratchet finished, my eyes turning to the screen.

"Uh…" Bulkhead shook his head, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Crazy coincidence, right?"

"How long are we talking?" Arcee asked, serious now.

"A few days," Ratchet turned. "At most."

"However unsettling this revelation may be, I am more concerned worth those who might believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone,"

"Megatron," I muttered, looking at Optimus, who confirmed my suspicion with a single nod of his head. I jumped off the catwalk and into his servo which had already began to move for me. He raised me to his shoulder which I climbed on great fully. "If he does think its for him, what will he do?"

Ratchet scoffed. "Use your imagination."

* * *

"Uh, hold!" Jack called to Raf, who was scrolling through websites on his laptop. "Camera sure loves Bee,"

"What can you do?" Miko laughed, falling back into the couch. "When you're a superstar, you're paparazzi bait."

"Wait," Ratchet called, looking up from his more recent projects. "Is that Bumblebee?"

"On a conspiracy website." Raf nodded, turning the screen towards the mech. "Where people post evidence of 'close encounters.' But, we have it under control, Ratchet," he readjusted his glasses as I watched from my usual perch on Optimus' shoulder. He hasn't budged, and I wasn't about to leave him. "We just scrub Bee.. And replace him with…"

" _Marscat says_ : _take me to your feeder."_

Ratchet laughed, before turning away from the teenagers' gawking looks.

"Ratchet actually laughed?" Miko asked the others, Ratchet looking away embarrassingly.

Jack thought for a moment before turning to Optimus with a grin. "Hey, Optimus. You… Wanna see something funny?"

"No."

I turned to face Optimus, my dirty look in place, as Jack jolted back like he was shot.

"Don't take it personally," Arcee interjected, walking forward with Bulkhead. "Prime's are built that way,"

Optimus' optics flashes to mine, before they returned to the screen again.

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry, or lose his cool." Bulkhead rumbled.

"While Optimus keeps his emotions in check, I've known him far longer than any of you have, and he was different before he was made a Prime," I felt Optimus straighten underneath me as he heard his medic speak.

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Raf asked, looking over to us.

"On Cybertron," I explained, remembering the late night conversations we had. "No one is _born_ into greatness. They must _earn_ it."

"So," Miko yawned. "Different how? We talking, party-animal!?"

I laughed hard as Ratchet shot that idea to the ground. Looking at Optimus I saw his lips turn up slightly, but his optics _still_ didn't leave the screen.

"Optimus was more like… Jack,"

The human in question looked away dismissively. "No, no. I'm nothing like Opti-"

" _Prime_!" I groaned, my attention turning to the video chat on the screen before me. Agent Fowler. " _Those tech heights my departments been tracking; we figured it was MECH on account of the stealth tactics. Until moments ago when security cameras at Pennington's edge particle collider captured this._ "

A new picture appeared on screen, Optimus enhancing the con. "Soundwave,"

"Raf can swap it out for you with a funny cat," Miko offered with a smile.

" _The con without a face made off with thee cutting edge conductor. Here's a punch list of everything we've confirmed stolen to date._ "

"Plasma conductor, Neutron shield, tesseract?" Ratchet mumbled the list off beside me. "There's only one thing missing of they are intending to build another space bridge,"

I shuddered, turning back to look at Ratch. "What is missing?"

"Simply an ample power source,"

I thought a moment, before I turned to Raf. "Isn't there one in a military lab off the coast?"

We both turned to Fowler who nodded.

"Agent Fowler, I suggest immediate evacuation from said laboratory," Optimus ordered.

"Send is coordinates and we'll arrive after you give the all clear," I finished for him as Fisher nodded and canceled the feed. I turned to Optimus as the others gathered around, waiting for the go. "May I come?"

Optimus began to say no, however he remembered what we had spoke about the last time. He thought a moment before turning to me. "I fear that Megatron's desperation has reached its zenith. I do not want you caught in the crossfire between the two of us if he were to be there,"

I smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you for considering it," I kissed his cheek before I stepped into his waiting hand and allowed him to lower me into the catwalk near the other kids. "Kick some decepticon punk's tailpipe for me, will you my love?"

Optimus chuckled softly, the deep baritone rumbling through my body. "As you wish, my spark,"

As Ratchet activated the ground bridge, Fowler presumingly sending coordinates, the bots turned to walk through, leaving me with three kids gawking at me.

"What?"

"He laughs for you?" Miko asked with a grin on her face. "Now that's special,"

"I can make him do whatever I want," I grinned proudly, turning away with my held high.

Bumblebee buzzed excitedly, Raf stepping into his hand.

"Where are you two going?"

"Racing," Raf smiled, holding his car up proudly. "Do you… Want too come with?"

"Just so you can wipe the floor in victories again?" Miko scoffed.

However, I saw Raf sag on himself. He hung his before reluctantly climbing into Bumblebee's waiting seats. "Raf," I called, skipping down the stairs. "Hold up,"

I jumped into the waiting seat, grinning as Bee fired up the engine and took off.

"Thank you," Raf smiled weakly at me.

"Whatever for?" I laughed, nuzzling his head under my arm. "Thank _you_ for taking me!"

However, before we could get far at all, " _Bumblebee,_ " Ratchets voice carried through the comm. " _Optimus may require back up_. _They're three klicks north of your current position, just off the highway. If you drop the kids off at the exit ramp I will bridge them back,"_

Bumblebee buzzed sadly as Raf messed with the car in his hands. "Its alright, Bee," he smiled.

"We'll go racing another time," I reassured him, placing a hand in the dash.

Suddenly, the ground around us shook. I turned around to spot a familiar gray and purple plane, shots raining down around us. Bee swerved left and right, however one landed on his roof. An electronic charge shot through my body, the hair on my seen sticking straight up. My eyes shut, my arms forced to my side by an invisible force while what felt to be an electric charge shimmered to my chest. There, it hummed contently, pulling in on itself. It didn't hurt, but it was a new feeling I couldn't understand.

Bee buzzed as he came to a stop.

"I'm fine," I answered. "Are you alright?" I turned to ask Raf, before I gasped in shock.

* * *

Bumblebee walked with his head hung low to the Autobots position on the field. I was sitting in his cupped hands, Raf curled up on my lap. He still wasn't responsive, despite everything that I was doing.

"Why leave matters to fate," the warlord was saying to My guardian. "When one can forge their own destiny?" His optics met mine, grinning evilly. "Ah, speaking of fate.."

Optimus and then others turned to face us. I gently laid Raf onto Bee's hands, moving myself out from under him.

"What did you do?" I demanded the con, staring directly at him. Optimus' optics widened, hand reaching automatically to me. Once I climbed on, he took in Raf's frozen form. Arcee approached and removed him from Bee's grasp.

Megatron chuckled lightly, our attention returning to him. "It would seem I swatted a Bee and squashed a bug,"

Bee buzzed furiously, charging the con. However, Optimus laid a hand out stopping the smaller bot. "Ratchet," Optimus called into the comm, watching Megatron closely as he chuckled. "Bridge us back now!" the bridge opened, however Optimus didn't turn from the con. "Arcee, attend to Raphael and Bumblebee."

I looked at him curiously, and he just nodded. Megatron turned to watch as the Nemesis slowly approached their position. As he was looking away, Optimus and Bulkhead sneaked towards the ship, out of his sight. My guardian lifted a hand to me, placing me inside his chest as he pushed on.

I heard the massive engines of the warship whirling as it took off, Bulk and Optimus, hopefully, on board.

After a few minutes, Optimus opened his chest plates pulling me out carefully. He set me down on the metal flooring, gesturing to a pile of scrap. I pulled the pistol from my side, running over to it, making a slight noise as I ran past.

The vehicons guarding the stolen items looked in my direction, a perfect distraction. Bulkhead dropped from the ceiling next, clobbering the cons in close proximity to him. Optimus fell next, taking out the three near him. I aimed at the one that remained, planting my feet and aiming below the armor of the chest. I fired, watching as the blue shot rang true, connecting with the metals. They melted away, the con falling lifeless at my feet.

"Ratchet," Optimus called as he looked down at me proudly. "How is Raphael?"

" _It is too soon to know,_ " Ratchet grumbled back.

"He's in good hands."

" _Not mine, Optimus. Curse my Cybertronian pride… we've accepted these humans into our lives and I've bothered so little to learn of their science while they have fought so hard to learn of ours._ "

"Pull yourself together, Ratch," I called to him.

"Raf needs you," Bulkhead finished for me.

" _And I've grown to need him._ "

"Lock onto my coordinates and activate the ground bridge," he ordered. He turned to Bulkhead, who had hitched the power source recently stolen onto his back.

"Ready," he heaved as a bridge opened next to him

"Bulkhead," Optimus gestured for me to follow him as he approached the green bot. "Take Cara and return to base. There is something I must do,"

I looked up to him as Bulkhead nodded, waiting for me to walk through first. "Come home soon?" I smiled, blowing my bot a kiss.

I could've been seeing things, but it looked like his optics darkened a shade before nodding. "Soon," he confirmed, returning the kiss over his mask.

I grinned, turning and charging through the bridge the next moment, Bulkhead not far behind.

June Darby was there, frantically rushing over Raf's still body. The two kids crowded the bed he was on, Arcee overlooking while Bumblebee sat to the side, head in his hands as he looked at his partner desperately.

"The effects of an energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough, much less on a human." Ratchet paused at the screen he was working on. "I'm not getting any readings."

The new force in my chest pulled at me, an idea springing in my head. "It was Megatron who shot us…" Ratchet turned to look at me curiously. "Doesn't he inhabit _dark_ energon?.."

"Of course!" Ratchet called out, turning back to the screen and crunching numbers. "How could I have been such a fool?" he turned to Raf, running the scanner over his body once more. "If dark energon is destroying his bodily functions from the inside out, we must expel it and fast. The only way I know how."

"And how's that?" Miko asked.

"An energon transplant.." I answered as Ratchet reached for a vile.

"I need energon!"

Bee buzzed, Ratchet turning to him.

"Wait, you said energon was devastating to humans?" June asked next, questioning Ratchet's work.

"Under normal circumstances, yes," I answered. "However Dark energon is much more devastating. Even the bots have a hard time being in its presence for long. If we inject energon to mingle with the dark, it'll overpower it, allowing a stable balance to reside in Raf's body."

"So why didn't you get affected?" Arcee asked next as Ratchet pulled the blue substance from Bumblebee's arm.

"I'm… Not sure.." I hesitantly replied, my hand reaching up for the pull in my chest. "I was electrocuted, yes, however it didn't hurt. .. There's been a pull at my chest since then."

June approached me, shoving the ends of a stethoscope into her ears. I yanked my shirt off, turning to let her access my backside easier.

"Your heartbeat's fine…" She muttered. "However there is a humming coming from the middle, here," she pointed to where the pull was at, her cold fingers sending goosebumps through my skin.

"What could it be?"

"I need him over here, now!" Ratchet called as the door to the full body scanner opened. I grabbed the side of the bed instantly, pushing it with June. We evacuated just as Ratchet pulled the switch, door shutting and the cylinder roaring to life. We crowded around, watching closely as a blue hue clouded the cylinder around him.

A blinding light overtook our senses, and the door opened slightly after. June and I rushed in, the kids following not too far behind. She examined him as I checked a pulse.

"Pulse rate is stabilizing," I called as Bumblebee kneeled at the foot of the bed. Raf groaned, his eyes falling onto Bee's.

"Bee,.." He whispered out, voice harsh.

Bumblebee buzzed in content, his eyes watching his charge closely.

Miko leaned over and hugged the kid, the other bots smiling in relief.

"Optimus," Ratchet called. "We did it,"

With the comm open, we heard a pained grunt from my guardian echo through before it forced itself off. I immediately ran over to the systems, Ratchet bending and offering me a hand.

"What is he doing?" I called as Ratchet moved for the screen, tracking down Optimus' coordinates.

Ratch's optics narrowed as we found the signal, a red one not too far away. "He's making a stand against Megatron."

Arcee turned to Bulkhead. "You allowed Optimus To face Megatron alone!?"

"I didn't have a choice…" He mumbled in defense.

"It could be a trap," I answered the bots' fears.

"We need to get a fix on his location." Ratchet muttered.

"I thought you had it!"

"I did," he growled. "There's a massive disturbance in the system, something unlike what I've ever seen before."

The force in my chest grew stronger as I watched Ratchet work. I turned to Arcee who was pacing angrily. "I'm coming with."

"No way," she demanded. "Optimus Will have our sparks-"

" _I'll_ have Optimus' spark for being such a fool." I demanded.

"Your weapons aren't strong enough."

"Then let's upgrade them," Bulkhead cheered, offering me a hand.

* * *

"I'm locked onto Optimus' signal," Ratchet finally announced, the bots impatiently waiting. "Wait…" He studied the specs closely.

"What is it?" I asked, peering at him through the motorcycle helmet I had snug on my head. The leathers Arcee pulled for me were a nice fit, holding many pockets for me to get my fill of autobot - enhanced weaponry. Three knives, an additional pistol and a Remington 1100 semi automatic shotgun strapped to my backside. Ammo cluttered around my chest, my gloved hands ready for action.

"We need to get Optimus Out of there now!"

The ground bridge opened, and Arcee revved her engines, taking off at full speed through the bridge, myself holding on tightly.


	24. One Shall Rise pt 1

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

Bulkhead charged in front of us, throwing himself through the bridge. He connected with something metal, hard, letting out a ferocious growl of rage. Arcee followed not too far behind, transforming. I fell, allowing myself to roll, the impact spreading across my body.

I looked behind me, Optimus flat on his back groaning in pain. Before me, Bulkhead was battling Megatron. Arcee and Ratchet hung back, bracing Optimus as he stood on queezy peds. I ran forward, ducking behind the multiple purple crystals scattered beneath the erupting volcano. The tug in my chest tightened, pulling myself forward as I bound between each one. Megatron deflected Bulk's punch, sending one of his own. Bulkhead flew past me, his body landing hard in a pile of the crystals. I pulled a pistol from its sheath on my hip, cocking and disengaging the safety at the same time. I fired for the glowing purple decepticon insignia on the warlord's chest, my aim true as the shots hit directly.

He growled, charging for me. However, Bulkhead delivered another punch to his already damaged face plates, sending the mech backwards.

"Bulk!" Arcee shouted from the ground bridge. We turned to see Optimus falling to one knee, Arcee struggling to hold his much larger frame up. "Now, now now!"

The mech ran for the bridge, grabbing me as he past. He transformed around me, Megatron's footsteps thundering dangerously close behind us as he accelerated quickly. He transformed again, launching us both into the bridge before it closed behind us. I fell to the ground as Bulkhead rushed to replace Arcee, Optimus' weak arms stretched between the two smaller mechs. His peds dragged behind him, occasionally trying to find footing before he lost it again.

I rushed out between the legs of my guardian, rushing to the medical berth. Optimus groaned in pain as he finally found his footing, somewhat walking with the other two. His frame was covered with scratches in his paint, the windshield on his chest scratched all to hell. There was a massive hole in his shoulder, where I usually sat, small amounts of energon leaking from cracks in his armor.

"Easy, Optimus," Ratchet cautioned as he caught sight of me, trying to rush himself. "From the looks of things you've been exposed to a massive amount of Dark energon."

Optimus paused, looking over to see Raf, still talking to June. "I am not the only one," he growled, before allowing the two mechs to push him on towards the medical berth. I had already gathered the supplies I would need to repair most of the leaks, a welder in hand. The belt of ammo and the rifle leaned against the back of the berth, against the wall and out of harm's way, my other weapons still strapped securely to me.

Bulkhead and Ratchet turned, allowing Optimus to gather his peds beneath him, before they let him onto the berth. His pistons whined in protest as they struggled to control his descent downward, however they never caught hold. He crashed down onto it, shaking it uncontrollably as I struggled to keep myself upright. Arcee ran forward worriedly as Bulkhead moved to the side, resting a gentle servo on Optimus' shoulder. The mech turned toward Raf with worry clouding his optics.

"Hey," Raf smiled softly, earning a slight smile from my bot.

"He's lucky to be alive," June Darby growled, wiping my bot's smile clean off his faceplates in an instant. Hurt and disappointment took over, my body fuming with rage.

"So is he," I threatened her, the blow torch in my hand firing up as I stared at her.

"Carabelle…"

"No, Optimus." I demanded him, crawling onto his thigh and scaling the all too familiar chest plates to his right shoulder. "I don't want to hear it. First you actively seek out a battle alone with Megatron, then you come back, hurt, and allow her to step over you, _again_." I stood on his shoulder, careful to avoid the open wound. "You may be able to put up with it, but I will not,"

His optics softened as I reached out a hand, laying it gently on his cheek. "I am sorry," he murmured, turning his face into my hand.

"I know," I smiled softly. "Let's get you patched up, eh?" he nodded, and I turned to the metals before me. "Bulkhead, can you get me a piece of metal about… eh, three feet wide?"

Bulkhead nodded, turning to do that as the others gathered around.

"Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack asked, Miko not far behind him as he walked down from the catwalk.

"A volcano full," Arcee responded, looking at Ratchet.

"The question is: how?" Bulkhead asked then, placing the metal where I pointed him too. It covered all of the edges of the wound Optimus sported. _Perfect_.

"No," Ratchet interjected as I began welding it in place. "The question is: What? As in 'What in the world is the blood of Unicron doing here, on Earth?'"

"The cons killed a unicorn?" Miko asked innocently.

The room froze, and taking one look at the bot's optics, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Even Optimus' optics were wide, staring at her in utter curiosity. "A white horse with a horn on it's head," I turned back to welding.

"Prances around all sparkly," Miko finished my description.

"Uni _cron_ ," Ratchet stated again. "An ancient evil whose fossilized blood comprises the matter we call dark energon. As, legend should have it,"

"So, you're saying this Unicron is some kind of boogeyman?" June interjected from her rest next to Raf. I finished my weld, wiping away the excess metal and energon.

"'Boogeyman?'"

"Make-believe creepy guy who hides in your closet." Miko elaborated.

"No, Nurse Darby. Unicron is very real. _Was_. That is.." Ratchet vented a sigh. "I do believe he once existed. I just don't subscribe to the theory that his primordial life force is the substance which.. Harmed Raf,"

"He's like Satan," I interjected. "There was Primus, and there was Unicron. God, and Lucifer. Their existence is questioned, and varies from person to person."

"I've heard enough," she rudely exclaimed the next instant. I felt another energon leak in Optimus form, myself crawling across the metals to his waist. "Jack, help me get Raf to the car,"

Bumblebee buzzed in protest, Jack scrambling after his mother.

"Mom, I thought he was doing better," he protested.

"Raf needs to be examined by _real_ doctors, and Raf's family needs to know what happened; his _real_ family."

"Mom, Raf's family can't protect him, not like _they_ can,"

Optimus moved to rise off the berth, ignoring my protests as he weakly pushed his frame up, both Bulkhead and Arcee crowding close to stabilize him iff need. "June," he called. He pushed on the berth, his arms shaking in his weakened state. "It deeply grieves me that I have failed, But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to our human friends...or, any human ever again." Optimus had tried to walk forward, gaining a few unsteady steps before he fell weakly against the catwalk, Bulkhead and Arcee reaching out to support him. I clenched onto the metals on his waist tightly, watching as June stopped.

"Optimus, they're children. They do not belong in your world. They should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples. Not their own survival!"

"Mom, dark energon is pouring out of the earth. It doesn't do that! This could be about everyone's survival, not just ours."

"You're coming with me, all four of you!" Nurse Darby stared directly at me as I hung on close to my guradian's hip.

I narrowed my eyes at her, before starting my descent down.

"Carabelle,..." Optimus rumbled threateningly.

"Save it, Prime," I called up to him, jumping from his shin plates, rolling my landing. I ignored the shock I felt coming from him; I've never, _ever_ called him Prime.

I stalked over to the woman who was watching me angrily.

"And they will _not_ be coming back," she finished, turning and wheeling Raf to her car.

"I understand," Optimus rumbled, watching me carefully.

I turned to face him, about to lay into him, until -

"That's _it_!?"

I smiled, turning my attention back to June. _Miko will take care of him_.

"What about _our_ freedom to choose?" she argued.

"That may fly on their planet, but not on earth," June said after helping Raf in, turning to face me as I slowed to a halt in front of her. "Get _in_ ," she demanded.

The next minute, I had the nurse backed up against her car, Raf watching as I leaned in closely to her, her back bending over the roof.

"Cara!" Optimus used his leader voice, the pull in my chest protesting as I ignored it.

"May I _remind_ you of where I was _before_ I met the bots, _Nurse Darby_ ," I spat dangerously, fumbling for the zipper of my leather jacket. "I was living on the _streets_ of _your_ city. I came to you in your hospital with a heroin overdose, do you remember that?" I saw the terror in her eyes as she recalled the memory I knew she wouldn't have forgotten. "Do you remember sending me _back_ into that _hellhole_ with nothing more than a hospital gown and slippers!?"

"That was you…." she called out hesitantly, taking in my form as I backed away, shrugging out of the jacket and moving to take the shirt off.

"Do you remember the scars?" I asked, turning to show her. "Do you remember the cigarette burns, and the cuts between my thighs? And how _you did nothing_ ,"

"I wasn't allowed to!" she protested eagerly, laying a hand on my back. "I would've lost my job-"

"But _I_ would've gained a future!" I snarled at her, smacking at the hand on my back. "But I am thankful, because that night, I found the pipe. That night, I started to fight to be clean. If it wasn't for that night, I wouldn't have found the bots!" I stared her down as tears welled in both of our eyes. "I am staying _here_ with the _only_ ones who ever cared enough about me to give me a home, and there is _nothing_ you can do to convince me otherwise." I turned back to Optimus, throwing my shirt over my shoulder. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do, repairing the very one who would risk his entire planet to save lives of those like you."

Optimus had pulled from the others' grasp, supporting his own weight. I heard the others arguing with June before she pulled away. Optimus leaned down to me, gathering me in his servos.

" _Prime, do you copy_?"

I growled, leaning into Optimus neck as he walked slowly over to the live feed of agent Fowler.

"I hear you, Agent Fowler," he stated.

" _Been watching the news_?" he stated casually. " _Mother Nature's got a twist in her britches._ "

"We know of the volcano," I called to him.

" _And the quakes_? _Seven major tumblers of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as a volcanic eruption all over the globe on different tectonic plates, in theory, unrelated, if they hadn't happened-_ "

"At the exact same time," Ratchet finished as the kids made their way over on the catwalk.

Miko turned and flipped the TV on. "Check it out," she called. "More good news."

" _Freak storms unlike any the region has seen_ ," the reporter called, the bots gathering around the small screen. " _Tsunamis threaten the Canadian coast, while lightening storms pummel the Gobi desert. Meanwhile, electromagnetic anomalies plague urban power grids. These abnormal global phenomena are leaving most to wonder: why now, and what next?_ "

" _Don't tell me your cons have built a weather machine_." Fowler responded next, staring at Optimus.

"One that powerful? Highly unlikely."

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this point in time to be coincidental."

"Guys, look!" Miko pointed out the next second. On the screen, reports of tornadoes forming in our area.

"June and Raf are driving in that,.." I muttered, looking at Opimus.

Bumblebee buzzed, already racing out the door.

The force in my chest grew stronger, my arms heavy. I kneeled on Optimus' shoulder, grabbing his jaw for comfort.

"Cara?" he asked worriedly.

"I am fine, Optimus," I assured him, rising once again, forcing the humms away. I rubbed my chest, looking at him with a smile. "Are there any more leaks?"

His optics dimmed as he ran a scan over himself. "I am fine, for now," he muttered, turning as we heard Bee's engine approaching. His door opened, and Raf hopped out, smiling.

"Uh..we're back,.." he called out, looking at Optimus.

"And we are glad," Ratchet said, Optimus nodding in agreement.

Bee transformed, Jack rushing over to the woman whom I didn't make eye contact with.

"What have you learned, Prime?" Fowler stumbled in from the elevator, leaning against the rails of the catwalk. "And you better not blow smoke up my oven -" he stopped short, his eyes falling on June. He chuckled nervously. "Ms. Darby. What a nice surprise,"

"Special Agent Fowler," June acknowledged.

"We've learned this:" Ratchet called, Fowler turning towards us with a smile wide across his face. "As with the so-called magma from the volcano , these earthquakes originated far below the earth's crust. From the very center of earth's core, in fact."

"Quakes don't start there," Fowler shrugged, turning to June as she approached them. "Do they?"

"Tiny tremors rising and falling at a consistent beat…" I mumbled, looking at the specs Ratchet pulled up. "Almost like…"

Ratchet met the horror in my eyes, understanding. "By the allspark! If I convert these data points to audio files…."

The room was filled with a faint, but solid humming, the occasional _thump thump_ heard, with exactly three beats between each one.

"A Cybertronian heartbeat?" Jack asked in amazement.

"How is that possible?" June asked. "A heart pumps blood, there's nothing in earth to pump -"

"Blood of Unicron," Raf sat up, turning to Ratchet and Optimus.

"Okay hold on," Miko called. "You mean, something's living down there inside of our planet?"

"I fear that the earth's very core is not comprised of magma as your science has suggested, but of dark energon,"

"And if we're hearing a spark…" I trailed off.

"Then Unicron _is_ the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold." Ratchet thought, turning to face us again.

"So, how do we stop this _thing_ from rising?" Fowler asked.

"That, I am afraid, was not foretold." Optimus rumbled.

"How can something be in our earth's core?" June asked next. "And be alive?"

"Such a thing is not unprecedented," Optimus muttered. "Before the beginning: there was Primus, and there was Unicron. One, the incarnation of creation, the other of destruction. For aeons, Primus and Unicron battled, the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the 13 - the original Primes who preceded me - was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron, and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the well of allsparks, while Unicron was never to be heard from again."

"Until now.." I rumbled, laying a hand on Optimus cheek.

"Maybe we can find the hole this uber-con used to dig himself down there and fill it full of explosives," Fowler grinned manically.

"Fowler, you're missing the point." I called over to him.

"I do not believe that Earth became Unicron's home. But rather that, with time and gravitational force…"

"Debris gathered around the mech, forming Earth _around_ him." I finished.

"And he's only awakening now due to the magnetic pull," Arcee chimed in.

"Okay," Jack called. "So what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billion-year nap?"

"Yeah," Miko filled. "Does he stretch and _Kapow_ Earth poufs to dust?"

All eyes turned to Optimus, who hung his head low. I moved under him, careful not to step on the weld I performed earlier, gathering his chin in my hands.

"You don't know, do you?" June asked softly.

Optimus raised his chin up from me, and I returned to my spot. The humming in my chest grew louder, clouding my ears. "My guess is that Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it. Nonetheless, we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends on it."

I fell against Optimus' neck as pain soared through my body. I felt his spark pulsing underneath the thin metals here, and focused on it as I brought myself out of the pain-enduced stance.

Optimus' metals shattered around me, carefully transforming into the truck i adored. I fell softly into Orion's arms as he laid me gently on the sleeper. "Carabelle," he called worriedly.

"M-My chest," I groaned, grabbing at the center of my chest. "It, burns,.."

His passenger side door opened, June Darby crawling through the next moment. My shirt was already off, probably fallen to the floor somewhere, it was just me in my sports bra and jeans.

"Optimus, what is it?" she asked, moving to my side as Orion trailed his fingers over the area that burned.

"I am not sure…"

"She was in Bee with me when Megatron shot us," Raf climbed in, and I sighed gratefully as Optimus shut the door behind him, not allowing anyone else to board.

"When I asked her earlier, she said there was a pull at her chest…" June trailed off, reaching over Orion's hand carefully. "Alright, everyone out," she demanded next.

"O-Optimus…" I called, reaching frantically for Orion's hand as Raf raced for the door. "D...Don't, go.."

"I'm removing your bra to take a better look at whatever the pull is at your chest," June told me sternly. "Do you want him to see?"

"He..He's the truck…" I muttered, a small smile spreading across my face.

"I won't look," Orion reassured the both of us, grabbing my hand and bringing it to his lips. His eyes never wavered from mine June fumbled through my bra. And, true to his word, as June moved the pieces of the disgusting clothing to the side, his gaze stayed locked on mine.

"Good lord…" June muttered, her cold fingers trailing the empty space in the middle of my chest.

"What is it, Nurse Darby?" Orion asked, still holding my gaze, however worry and fear clouded his eyes.

Suddenly, the door of Optimus' cab jerked open, a man I'd never seen before stumbled in. He had graying hair that was tightly kept, grey stubble forming around his face. He wore a red shirt and black pants, a white lab coat thrown loosely over his shoulders.

"What is it?" Ratchet's voice came from him as Orion moved to the side so he could come in. "By Primus.." his fingers grazed over my chest as June's retracted.

"What do you think it is?" June asked him hopefully.

I broke Optimus' gaze, looking down at my chest. There was a purple light shining through my skin, with the same purple filling some of my veins leading away from the bigger source and spreading through my body.

* * *

Optimus had left a while ago, leaving me behind in the care of June and Ratch, the new form Ratchet created of himself. I was laying in the bed Raf occupied hours before, a blanket secure around my bare upper chest. The pull was strong as ever, however I was ignoring it the best I could, waiting to hear from Optimus.

" _Ratchet_ ," his voice finally called. " _This epicenter is consistent with the findings of the others: Its terrain is rich with ore._ "

"So, what does that tell us?" Fowler asked.

"It follows that the natural metals of your earth would be extensions of Unicron himself." Ratchet answered angrily in bot form. Ratch, the name I had given the human form, was gone for the moment, June checking on my vitals occasionally.

"So, he did have his morning stretch," June called over, moving towards them.

"Which.. Is why the quakes..happened," I weakly forced out, my voice barely above a whisper.

" _Cara_ …" Optimus' voice carried through softly.

"Hey… love," I smiled at the screen.

However, it didn't last long as an alarm sounded. "Optimus," Ratchet called. "I'm picking up a swell in Unicron's spark activity."

" _Rest assured, Ratchet. I will proceed with vigilance_ ,"

"You better.." I sighed, shooting the screen the best threatening look I could from my position.

"Optimus," Ratchet called again after a few minutes of silence. "Have you uncovered any further sign of Unicron's emergence?"

" _Unicron is power incarnate_ ," a low, evil voice shattered through Optimus' open end of the comm. The voice was worse than Megatron's on the evil scale, fear piercing my heart. " _And you, the last of the Primes, shall perish_ ,"

"I take that as a yes," Ratchet mumbled.


	25. One Shall Rise pt 2

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

" _Optimus," Ratchet called again after a few minutes of silence. "Have you uncovered any further sign of Unicron's emergence?"_

"Unicron is power incarnate _," a low, evil voice shattered through Optimus' open end of the comm. The voice was worse than Megatron's on the evil scale, fear piercing my heart. "_ And you, the last of the Primes, shall perish _,"_

" _I take that as a yes," Ratchet mumbled._

* * *

"O..Optimus," I called weakly.

"We are on our way," Ratchet called next, turning to the ground bridge, the others not far behind.

" _Negative_ ," Optimus' order caused them all to stop, and stare at the screen in shock. " _Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force. He wants_ me _Ratchet,_ _this fight must be mine alone_ ,"

"Slagging… glitch head.." I muttered, turning to Ratchet and begging for his optics. "Don't.. Listen," I pleaded. "Go.. help,"

"I agree with Cara," Bulkhead pounded his fists together, gathering the other two bots around the ground bridge. "Last time I left Optimus behind we almost arrived too late,"

Ratchet nodded in agreement, opening the bridge to Optimus' coordinates. The three bots charged through it the next moment, shots ringing from them before they even exited the ground bridge.

The purple in my chest flared dangerously, the pull growing stronger. I moaned in pain as June returned to me, the sound of Ratchet's transformation before Ratch, too, was by my side. Agent Fowler and the kids looked away as the blanket was pulled down, the two of them observing the growing sensation.

"It's spreading.." June observed.

Looking down, I confirmed her observation. The purple glow etched it's way into more of my veins, clouding through my stomach and upper chest, closer to my neck.

"I don't understand what could've caused this to her, and not to Raf," Ratchet puzzled, looking me over again.

" _Did Ratchet not relay my command?_ " Optimus' angry voice thundered through the comm. Ratch disappeared, Ratchet transforming again. " _Return to base._ "

" _Re-enforcements will not prevent your destruction, disciple of Primus_ ," the same eery voice followed Optimus'.

" _Optimus,_ " Arcee called. " _You're Unicron's target. Maybe_ you _should consider returning to base._ "

" _These manifestations of Unicron can locate me anywhere on Earth. Even our base's shielding would only cloak my position for so long. I will not put others at risk. I will not bring harm to my Cara_ ,"

" _Then fall back and let us take the lead,_ " Bulkhead ordered next. " _Just this once_ ,"

"Please," Ratchet begged into the comm. "Listen to reason. If you do not survive, Optimus, I fear neither will this planet,"

I groaned in pain again, the force in my chest pulling me in the direction of the ground bridge. It took all I had to latch onto the rails beside me, grounding myself into place. June grabbed hold of my forearm as the kids watched me in fear. My back arched, my brain overloading with pain.

" _Please_ ," I called out to whoever was listening, praying to God and Primus that Ratchet still had the link open. "Optimus, I _need_ you!"

" _Very well_ ," I heard him cave, voice laced with worry. " _Ratchet, what is-_ "

"I don't know," Ratch's voice was quieter, near me this time. "Optimus, I just don't know."

" _Let's move!_ " I heard Arcee holler before she was drowned out by my own moans.

The pain slowly faded as Ratch scanned me, yet again. His scanner reported my whole body was faulted, growing red over each passing stroke.

Bumblebee buzzed through the comm next, quizzically.

" _No, not Unicron himself,_ " Optimus thundered through, calming the worry in my heart. " _But another of his manifestations._ "

" _If we can't beat Unicron, and we can't outrun him, what exactly are we supposed to do?_ "

" _All we can do_ ," Optimus answered Bulkhead with a commanding voice, pride overriding my body as I listened to the gravity of his voice. " _Neutralize his vessels as they appear, until we find a way to destroy him, without destroying the very earth upon which we walk_."

" _I am this world's past, and it's future_ ," Unicron's voice carried through then. " _And as of this moment…_ "

" _No!_ " Arcee called out desperately. Not knowing what was going on was really starting to bug me…

" _All Primes are simply past_."

 _Oh_. "Optimus…"

A string of blaster shots could be heard faintly, before a massive crash to the ground echoed the base. Ratchet and the humans stared at the screen, waiting to hear anything from the bots.

Bumblebee buzzed, confused.

" _Wasn't me_ ," Arcee replied. " _Ratchet_?"

"What is it, what happened?"Ratchet responded.

"I _happened_ ," an all too familiar voice demanded through.

" _Megatron!?_ "

"King con's there too?" Miko retorted, walking towards Ratchet carefully.

"He has aligned himself with Unicron," Ratchet stated angrily, throwing his hands to the side.

" _Don't be so sure,_ " Arcee called out softly. " _Megatron just saved Optimus' tailpipe._ "

" _It_ is _rather ironic, considering our last encounter,_ " I could almost see the cons smile. " _If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark._ "

" _That option remains very much in play_ ," I heard my guardian rumble threateningly.

" _I would expect nothing less. However, I have a proposal. Join me in defeating our shared enemy - Unicron, the chaos-bringer._ "

"Ha!" Ratchet laughed next. "Absurd. Unicron is evil incarnate. If Megatron was to take any side, why would it be ours?"

Reasoning hit me, just as it hit Optimus. " _Because Megatron's pride would never allow anyone other than himself to rule this planet_ ,"

" _You know me all too well, Optimus_ ,"

" _You lead an army of cons,_ " Bulkhead protested. " _Why come to us_?"

" _Because this particular endeavour requires something beyond the realm of my command - the power of a Prime_ ,"

Bulkhead laughed. " _Then I guess we don't need you_ ,"

" _On the contrary. Optimus may be the only one who can defeat Unicron, But I remain the only one who can guide you to him. Unicron's lifeblood runs through me. Only I can hear his thoughts, anticipate his movements. Optimus - our past alliaces - Autobots, Decepticons - no longer matter, not while Unicron lives._ "

Ratchet slammed a fist into the catwalk, jarring the floor we all rested upon. "The past will _always_ matter!"

" _A truce between autobot and decepticon. How long do you expect us to believe that will last?_ "

" _Only as long as it's mutually beneficial_."

" _And when our proposed shared mission is complete?_ "

" _I will conquer this earth; my way._ "

" _Brutal honesty from a decepticon_?" Arcee laughed.

"Aligning with the lesser of two evils is _still_ aligning with evil!"

" _Do you think you've witnessed the true power of Unicron? Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste. Unicron has yet to fully awaken. With each passing moment, the bringer of chaos evolves, mutating the earth from the inside out. What we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will wreak upon your world._ "

" _Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron_?"

" _Make no mistake. This time, there will be a planet left for me to rule._ "

" _Even if we agree, Unicron's all the way down at the center of the earth; how are we supposed to get there - drive_!?"

" _There is only one way_ …" Optimus rumbled.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet demanded next. "Ground bridging into space, or onto moving trains is difficult enough! But plotting a blind jump _inside_ of a sentient being!? Besides, that much exposure to that much dark energon will debilitate you! You haven't built up an immunity like Megatron has!"

" _Yet another argument for soliciting my guidance,"_ the mech in question rumbled.

" _You can provide Unicron's exact coordinates?_ "

" _If you transport us to this planet's core, I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark; the very heart of his darkness._ "

I groaned, the pull forcing me to pay lose attention to the ongoing argument. June rushed to my side, looking at me with pain in her eyes. "O-Optimus.." I called out, searching for him. I knew he wasn't there, but I guess a part of me wanted him to be.

" _Carabelle_ ," he called out to me over the comm link. " _I'm here_ ,"

"C-C-Come.. Home…" I begged, not caring that sounded like a kid. Sweat broke thorugh my skin, trailing down my back and my chest.

" _I will be there soon, my spark,_ " he said softly. " _Ratchet, is there any news on her condition?_ "

"None, Optimus," Ratchet sighed. "The dark energon is spreading through her system rapidly, more so than what we would have feared"

" _We've got another one!_ " Bulkhead suddenly called out.

" _Ratchet, send a ground bridge!_ " Optimus demanded.

Ratchet walked over, pulling the handle down. I thrashed in pain once the ground bridge opened, the pull strengthening around my body, pulling me forward yet again.

Optimus plowed through the ground bridge the next moment, his optics immediately falling on me as I let out another moan in pain. The bridge closed behind him, the others arriving before he did. He transformed, Orion rushing to my side.

"Cara?" he called out anxiously, holding my sweating hand in his own.

"O-Optimus…" the pain died down slowly as Orion's thumb traced patterns into my hand, gentle. "Come, here,"

He crawled into the bed with me, its metals screaming in protest. He settled himself down, an arm draped around my shoulders, cuddling me close to him. I buried my face into the crook of his chest, and listened as the autobots crowded around, debating Megatron's proposal.

"How can you even think about letting that monster near these children after what he did to Raf? To Cara, even!"

"Nurse Darby," Orion muttered, his voice still carrying the same demanding tone in human form as it does in bot form. "I am not fond of the idea, especially as I lay here and feel what his doing has done to my Cara," he placed his lips on my hair for a second, before finishing his statement. "However, he will be closely monitored, and only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey. Not one moment more,"

"What's going to stop the con from calling in an air strike if he knows where you live?" Fowler asked next.

"By ground bridging Megatron here, he will be unable to get a fix on our coordinates,"

"Optimus," Jack called out, softer. "What's going to happen to you when all your matrix energy is released?"

"The power within the matrix has not yet been utilized in this particular manner."

"But you have an idea don't you?"

I twisted in Orion's arms, facing him as he fell to silence. "Matrix?..."

"In my chamber, there were two lights, do you remember?" I nodded, of course I remember. "The one you clung to was my spark. The other light, is the Matrix of Leadership. It is passed down the lineage of the Primes, and I, being the last, carry it within me now."

"Wait," Ratchet called suddenly. "Cara has _seen_ your spark?"

I nodded. "Touched… it,"

"Optimus," Ratchet called out, turning to type on the computer. "If Cara has had prolonged exposure to the energy within your spark, it could explain why Cara's reacting to the dark energon exposure so differently than Raf,"

"What do you mean?" Miko asked, turning to him.

"If Cara's skin came in contact with the powerful metals of Optimus' spark, then she may have begun to develop a spark of her own," Ratchet explained. I felt Orion tense beneath me. "Spark contact is what creates younglings, new sparks. If one was created inside of Cara.."

"And the dark energon fueled it with the energon that was needed to bring life to it," he growled, pulling me closer to him.

"But why does she keep having flashes of pain?" June asked.

"It would seem from her lack of energon supply, her spark is reaching for the only form of energon she's touched."

"Dark energon…" Jack mumbled. "Which is why every time the ground bridge opens, she tried to pull herself towards it."

"Ratchet," Orion called, Optimus transforming below. Orion quivered for a second, before he stabilized, the shard of Optimus' spark in Orion whining in protest. "Activate the ground bridge to allow our _guest_ to arrive,"

"Optimus," Ratchet scolded. "You know keeping both forms active at the same time will only drain your energon reserves twice as fast as normal."

"She needs me Ratchet," Orion called then, Ratchet turning to look at us as I cuddled closer to him. Optimus then mumbled something to Ratchet that I couldn't quite hear.

"Megatron," Optimus called into his com link, Ratchet ushering the humans to one of the halls, Miko screaming in protest. "We are sending transport."

Optimus took a defensive stance in front of me, Orion reaching for one of the pistols lying on the ground beneath us. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee stood with their weapons online, aimed for the tunnel before them as heavy footsteps carried through the base. I buried my face into Orion's chest, hiding myself as dread and evil overtook the room.

"So," Megatron's familiar voice called. "This is where the magic happens. Quaint."

I shivered, stifling back a moan as the pull lurched me forward. Orion tightened his grip around me in surprise. I latched onto his shirt, my knuckles turning white.

"Ratchet, the ground bridge!" Orion called, Optimus' form freezing as he focused all of his efforts on keeping me close."

"It's not the bridge," Jack observed, the others emerging from their hiding spot. "It's him,"

"Optimus' pet," Megatron growled, Optimus' bot form shaking his helm as Orion flickered beneath me. I slid towards the warlord a bit before his grp on me tightened again. "What is this?"

"You fired a shot at Bumblebee, Cara and I," Raf bravely stated, running up the catwalk, much to the bot's displeasure. "It almost killed me, however with Cara, it's doing something else. Her body created a spark with Optimus, and your energon activated it."

Megatron grinned widely, approaching us. Optimus moved to stand between us, Orion cocking the pistol in his hand and aiming it at the con. The con simply grinned at him, raising a claw to his palm and raking it across roughly. "A donation," he grinned, offering his closed fist to Orion, ignoring Optimus.

Orion growled before reaching his hand out. June brought forth an IV bag, handing it to Orion carefully as Megatron's purple optics watched us closely. He squeezed his fist, the purple energon falling into the bag gently. Once full, Megatron pulled away, Orion handing the now full bag over to June, who hooked it up to an IV, stabbing the needle into my arm.

The pain ceased almost immediately, the dark energon coming directly from Megatron soaring through my body. I turned to Orion, running a hand over his face. "Thank you.."

Orion dissipated the next moment, Optimus reaching a hand out to me. I grabbed hold of the IV bag, securing it to my waist, and throwing a bra June had handed to me over my form, not caring of the optics that watched me closely. I climbed into Optimus hand, and as normal as one can be with Megatron watching, climbed onto his shoulder, settling on the weld I performed.

"Ratchet," Optimus called, lowering his hand and looking at Megatron carefully. "Receive destination coordinates from our guest."

Megatron stalked over to Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee following, weapons still drawn and aimed. Jack stalked over to the humans retreating down the hall, before he kneeled down to their height.

"Jack," he called. The bot turned and looked at my guardian curiously. Optimus looked over his shoulder, checking his troops before he turned back the the boy. "Will you, keep something for me?"

"Sure," Jack shrugged, giving Optimus a smile. He pulled something from his hip, it transforming down to size as it traveled closer to Jack. "What is it?" he asked, grabbing it from his fingertips.

"It is… the key to the ground bridge power supply," he lied. I narrowed my eyes at him, allowing him to continue on.

"Woah, shouldn't Ratchet have this?" he asked, eyes falling to me. "Or Cara?"

"Perhaps," his optics turned from me. "But I've been impressed by how much you have matured since we first met. As such, I feel you have earned the responsibility of safeguarding this important device."

"I won't let you down," Jack smiled as Optimus rose and turned to the others.

"You're a terrible liar," I told him, his hand rising to me. The dark energon on my hip bouncing as I climbed onto it. "What really is it?"

"Nothing," Optimus dismissed, transforming. I couldn't help glancing back to see Megatron watching us carefully as Orion stepped out of the driver's door. He enveloped me in a hug, holding me close. I snuggled into his chest, feeling his spark hum beneath me.

"Return to me," I demanded him as he pulled away, the others crowding around the ground bridge. They tried not to watch, but I couldn't blame them. If I saw Optimus Prime acting like this, I would want to watch as well.

"As you wish," he smiled, leaning in to kiss me softly on the lips.

I pushed into him, forcing him back into his metal form. My hands wound up his back, dragging his shirt along with them, my hands trailing along his bare skin. I found his hair at the same time he found mine, using it to crush my face further into his. I pulled back, desire building up inside me. I couldn't forget we had an audience, despite what was at stake here.

"I'm serious," I demanded again, pointing a finger on his chest. "You. Safe. Home, to me,"

He chuckled, lightly kissing my forehead before he disappeared, the truck transforming, rising to his full height. "Yes ma'am," he agreed, walking towards the others.

I felt a burning in my chest, not the same as before, but a desire. One that I couldn't ignore. "Optimus, wait," I called, rushing after him. The bot slowed to a stop, turning his back to the others and kneeling to me. I placed a gentle hand on his cheek, looking him dead in the optics. "I... " I hesitated, watching as his optics studied me carefully. "I love, you."

His optics widened in what I hoped was surprised, before a real life grin spread across his face. "As I love you," he raised a single digit to my black hair, following the strands down my back.

"I'm serious, Optimus." I said again, moving to stand by the humans and Ratchet's feet. "Come home safe, and soon,"

"Yes ma'am, of course," he smiled at me, repeating the phrase before turning to Megatron.

"You first," Arcee said to the con, gesturing to the open ground bridge.

"As you wish," he mockingly stated, bending at the waist in a slight bow before turning and stalking through the bridge.

As they followed him through the ground bridge, Optimus turned to take one last look at his cluster of friends he was leaving behind. The others were waving, and blew him a kiss, smiling as his eyes brightened. He returned the gesture, before walking through the ground bridge, it closing gently behind him.


	26. One Shall Rise pt 3

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

Thunder shook the base as it stormed dangerously outside. We crowded around the small television set, waiting to hear from the others.

" _More than 60 volcanoes are erupting worldwide and downtown Honolulu is under six inches of snow. Scientists continue to devise theories connecting these natural disasters with the planetary alignment which -_ " the reporter was cut off, screen going blank as the storm finally knocked the power out.

June turned towards us, looking at us brightly. "So, who wants to play a game?"

I rolled my eyes, approaching Ratchet.

"That tears it!" Fowler angrily hollered next, storming towards the elevator.

"And where do you think you're going?" I questioned him.

"I can't just sit on my hands while the world spins out of control!"

"And what exactly is it that you intend to do?" Ratchet sneered, staring the tiny human down.

"Anything! Hook up with my boys in the pentagon, figure out a way too crumble that monster for good."

"In the event that Optimus can't?" I growled at him, moving dangerously close to him.

"Don't you mean Optimus _and_ Megatron?" He growled right back.

"No one here is thrilled about this arrangement, Agent Fowler." Ratchet gave me a pointed glare as I fumed at the man. "Myself included. But with Optimus and Megatron together again -"

"Woah, wait," Jack called then. _Oh yeah_. The kids didn't know of the past. " _Again?"_

"Megatron was an Autobot?" Raf asked.

"Optimus was a con!?"

"No, to both," I said gently, turning to Ratchet.

"There was a time, back on Cybertron, in the twilight hours of the Golden Age, when Optimus and Megatron were _not_ sworn enemies."

"Do you remember when Ratchet said that Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" The kids nodded to me. "Well, he wasn't always Optimus."

"He was once a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records named Orion Pax. But as he learned more about Cybertron's past, he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places and inequality among the masses."

"Orion grew to be inspired by the words and aspirations of a gladiator - one who named himself after one of the 13 original Primes. Megatronus." I continued, looking at the kids as Ratchet watched me, surprised I knew the story.

"Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership, and demand that all Cybertronians be treated as equals. This gladiator turned revolutionary rapidly gathered a loyal following, Soundwave chief among them."

"Orion began to talk with Megatronus, who came to be something of a mentor to him. As Megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the politics, he found suit to shorten his name."

"Before long, Megatron appeared before the high council to propose his vision for a just society. And, it was here, that he began to reveal his true colors. Proclaiming the need to overthrow the old guard with force, and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime. But Orion did not believe in violence as a mean of achieving justice. The sparks and the minds of the council were moved by Orion's words. Here - for the first time since Cybertron's Golden Age - stood someone worthy of being a Prime. But that honor could only truly be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership," Ratchet looked at me, but I motioned for him to go on. Optimus hadn't ever told me about this part, and of the matrix. I saw the second light in his chamber, but I never questioned it. "His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with Orion and the council, and came to wage war on all who opposed him from his growing army of followers which he named Decepticons. He vowed to claim the matrix for himself, wherever it might lie. In time, warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core."

"Orion traveled there," I picked up, remembering this part. I couldn't help but wonder why Optimus had skipped over the matrix such. "He had hoped to find a way reverse the effects, however he found himself in front of the spark of the life giver, Primus himself."

"The ailing Primus sensed the innate nobility within Orion, and bestowed the matrix upon him. It was thus, that a surprised and humbled Orion Pax, came to be Optimus - The last of the Primes."

"So," Miko called. "Optimus got the matrix from Cybertron's core, and now he's going to give it to earth's?"

"What's to stop Megatron from claiming the matrix for himself this time around?" Jack asked before I could answer.

"Only his greater desire to save this planet so that he may, in turn, conquer it." Ratchet grumbled. "As he so compellingly argued."

"Providing the Lord of the Decepticons can ever be fully trusted," I added.

Ratchet turned to the computer screen in front of him as Fowler turned to me. "So what happened to you?"

I sighed. "Because of direct exposure to an Autobot spark, my body formed a dormant spark within me. It wasn't until Megatron's blast of dark energon that it was activated, and now, unless I have a steady supply of dark energon, I will crave it and my spark will pull me for it,"

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Fowler turned to Ratchet.

"We will worry about getting her off the dark energon after Optimus and the others return," Ratchet called nonchalantly. "Communication links are down, as expected. But we've lost their signals."

My heart dropped to the floor. There was a new pain in my spark, it clenched on itself, rolling over and over, like taffy. "Doesn't … that mean…"

"Normally, yes." Ratchet watched me closely. "A more likely explanation would be the severe interference caused by the electromagnetic anomalies."

"So…" Raf trailed off. "If we can't track them… and they can't call us…"

"How do we know when they're ready for pick up?" Miko finished.

The room fell silent as a small, quiet tapping echoed through the vast hangar. I watched as Ratchet's optics opened, staring at Jack as he tapped the thing that Optimus gave him against the metal.

"Where did you get that?" he asked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Optimus gave it to him," I said softly, approaching the medic as the pain in my spark increased.

"Honestly, I don't know why he gave me the key to the ground bridge power supply," Jack said naively.

"Jack," I called, gaining his attention. "He lied."

"What?" Jack stared at me.

"There is no key to the ground bridge power supply," Ratchet told him sternly."

"Well, then what is this?"

"That is the key to Vector Sigma,"

"The what?" I asked, looking at him, grabbing at my chest.

"You are holding one of Cybertron's most important relics,"

"I shouldn't have this," Jack said dismissively, holding it to me.

It singed, glowing brightly as it was pushed close to me. The force in my chest was pushed back, and I was thrown far away from it, falling flat on my back. I groaned in pain, my fist grabbing at my chest again. Jack looked between me and the key curiously and horrified.

"I .. think you,... should keep it."

"It must be reacting the dark energon," Ratchet concluded, pulling me up to a sitting position. "She's right. Optimus entrusted it to you,"

"But that doesn't make any sense," Jack mumbled, looking at the accursed thing. "Why?"

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back."

With these words, and the true honestly in them, my spark flared again, the pull pulling me to the ground. I heard Ratchet's faint voice calling my name, but I couldn't latch onto it. I felt like I was floating, drowning, maybe. I couldn't grasp onto anything solid, my arms flailing to my side. My vision clouded, a black mass falling in my vision until I couldn't see anything.

* * *

"Earthquake!" I heard someone yell. I had my eyes open, but the black still clouded my vision. It sounded like Fowler.

"Take cover!" Ratchet hollered next.

I could tell that the ground was shaking, although it wasn't to the magnitude that I assumed the other's were feeling it to.

Suddenly, I heard the computer systems beep, the quakes calming.

"There could be aftershocks," an older, female voice stated. June.

"Do you think?" Younger male, Jack.

"I do," Robotic, Ratchet.

The room suddenly burst into cheers. I felt something warm and soft brush against my cheek. "Five life signals, Carabelle," Ratchet's voice told me gently.

I sighed in relief, the black in my vision slowly returning as the pull on my chest lightened. I sat up, arms supporting me strongly as my vision slowly returned to me. I rubbed my head as coordinates appeared. "Send me," I demanded, searching for my leathers. Ratchet moved to protest before I gave him a pointed glare. "Do not test me, Ratchet," Miko handed me the clothing, something I'd grown fond of. I'd have to thank Arcee for that.

Once I'd seen my Optimus, of course.

The ground bridge opened, myself bounding down the stairs. My spark pulled me through, a wide grun spreading across my face. I stepped through, all smiles -

Until I arrived.

It was a dark room, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were in defensive stance, firing upon Megatron who was returning fire. And…

"Optimus!" I called out to the bot who was .. retreating through the wrong ground bridge.

He stopped, turning to look at me. His optics were wide, his face mask unsheathed. I looked at him as desperation, _what was he thinking_?

"Orion!" Megatron yelled the next second, taking a shot to the shoulder. "Retreat! It's a trick, _trust me, Orion_!"

Optimus glanced between myself and Megatron, before shaking his head and darting through the decepticon ground bridge, the con following not too far behind. When it closed, the room was silent.

The others joined me, staring at the empty space. "What the _fuck_ just happened?"

Bumblebee reached for me, lifting him close to his chest plates. We sulked through the ground bridge, reasons as to why Optimus left running through my brain.

The others ran over to us, the kids each saying hello to their respective bot.

Ratchet looked to me. "And Optimus? Is he…"

"Dead? No," Arcee stated flatly.

"But he looked right at us, not even recognizing us. Not even Cara…" Bulkhead muttered.

Ratchet turned to me thoughtfully. "Megatron called him Orion…" I muttered, still thinking it through myself. "If the matrix was bestowed upon him before he became Optimus… Maybe… Optimus left with the matrix…" I looked at Ratchet for confirmation.

"That's the most likely explanation," Ratchet agreed, shaking.

"So, how do I get him back?" I demanded Ratchet.

The bot turned to Jack, who was holding the small device in his hand.

* * *

 **I Haven't written any of season 2.. it may be a while until I update next, but I will!**

 **Read and review, than you all so much for your support!**

 **-Lizzzard**


	27. Orion Pax pt 1

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

 _The others ran over to us, the kids each saying hello to their respective bot._

 _Ratchet looked to me. "And Optimus? Is he…"_

" _Dead? No," Arcee stated flatly._

" _But he looked right at us, not even recognizing us. Not even Cara…" Bulkhead muttered._

 _Ratchet turned to me thoughtfully. "Megatron called him Orion…" I muttered, still thinking it through myself. "If the matrix was bestowed upon him before he became Optimus… Maybe… Optimus left with the matrix…" I looked at Ratchet for confirmation._

" _That's the most likely explanation," Ratchet agreed, shaking._

" _So, how do I get him back?" I demanded Ratchet._

 _The bot turned to Jack, who was holding the small device in his hand._

* * *

"Hold on," June called out. "I'm not following."

Ratchet sighed. "With the power of the matrix no longer within him, it would stand to reason that Optimus has reverted to his pre - Prime state."

"The historical archivist, Orion Pax.." I mumbled, thinking back to the stories that I had been told.

"You mean in his mind," June finally understood.

"Are you trying to tell me that Prime thinks he's some kind of librarian? _And a decepticon!?_ "

"Being a decepticon is a choice, Agent Fowler." Ratchet calmly responded. "One that I doubt Optimus would make at any point in his life."

"So if he's riding with the cons…" Bulkhead looked at Arcee.

"It's because Megatron's working some kind of voodoo." She stated next.

"And we need to get him out of there." I finished, looking at Ratchet deadly. "Orion Pax may not believe he is an autobot in his mind, but I will never believe that the bot I love would ever not be one in his spark."

"Getting a fix on his location must be our top priority," Ratchet agreed with me, looking me over thoughtfully.

"Hold up," Agent Fowler protested. "I have a chip lodged in my behind that let's Uncle Sam know when I stop for donuts. You're telling me you just can't track Prime?"

"Optimus' signal has not reappeared since he's left Earth's core," I pointed out, looking at the empty two signals of my bot and Megatron.

"But we must find him if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan," Ratchet finished.

I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"What contingency?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Is that even a word?" Miko growled next.

"The keycard," Jack held up the accursed thing, myself moving away from it. "So what's it do?"

"It grants access to Vector Sigma, the Repository of the wisdom of the Primes."

"Is that some sort of supercomputer?" Rad asked, his eyes brightening.

"So.. we can just download Optimus' memories back into him?" Jack smiled. "Great! Which one's the big V?"

"Vector Sigma is more than a supercomputer, Jack," Ratchet growled. "It is an ancient source of mystical power - on Cybertron."

"Jackson Darby, you will _not_ be traveling to another planet," June hollered the next moment, the bot's hopes shattering.

"I'll go!" Miko cheered.

"You're not either," she glared. "Not when one of you can," she glared at Ratchet.

"I'm going." I stated flatly.

"No, to all counts," Ratchet called next, gaining everyone's attention. He continued before I could protest him. "Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma… or someone chosen by one,"

"So why did Optimus pick Jack and not me?" I questioned out loud, thinking back to the conversation.

"You knew he was lying about the keycard," Jack thought. We both turned to Ratchet.

"He may have thought that you would question him thoroughly for not telling us of this earlier," the bot stated. "He did avoid the topic of what would happen, I'm sure he knew _something_ was coming."

"So," Miko ran forward. "Jack's now some sort of honorary Prime?"

"Let's just say Jack is the _only_ one capable of returning Optimus to the Autobot we knew,"

"But why would Optimus willfully endanger a human - a child ?" June asked, Jack's face paling.

"I'm not a child mom!"

Arcee smirked. "Maybe Optimus believes there's more to Jack than meets the eye,"

"How the hell are we supposed to even get to Cybertron?" I asked.

"Dude," Miko called calmly, gesturing to the ground bridge. "What about that?"

"It barely got them to the atmosphere, Miko," Raf called next.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "But Ratchet _built_ it… can he, like, turbocharge it or something?"

Ratchet began to protest but then he shut his mouth, humming in thought.

"Whatever it is that we're doing," I said, walking over the the med bay where my 'big guns' lay. "We better do it fast, before I go con hunting."

* * *

" _Ratchet! You awake_?" Agent Fowler called through the system. I almost missed his usual 'PRIME'.

"Agent Fowler," Ratchet called. "Is it Optimus?"

" _The cons have -_ "

"Then I'm busy," Ratchet called, turning back to the ground bridge.

"I'm here, Fowler," I called, jumping over the rail to settle on the control panel. "I'm listening."

" _I can't report to you!_ "

"Actually, since Optimus confessed his spark's desire for her, she is technically Lady Prime. So you can report to her just fine," Ratchet grumbled, not looking up from the ground bridge control panels.

I smirked, turning back to the screen.

" _Cons. They're busting into the same military research lab they hit two months ago._ "

Bee buzzed behind me, and I turned to see the other three bots behind me. "

"Another space bridge?" Bulkhead grumbled.

"But for all we know, Optimus is riding with them," Arcee pointed out.

"Let's roll," I called, looking at Arcee with a glare that dared her to question me. She transformed, myself strapping the rifle to my back before placing the helmet securely over me. The others followed suit, Ratchet activating the ground bridge.

We ramped a bit before falling to the earth. "You my cover?" Arcee asked as the other two transformed.

I steadily let go of the bars, my thighs tightening around her as she sped forward. I pulled the gun from my hip, swinging it around to take aim.

"Drop the power source!" Bulkhead ordered the two cons before us ; Breakdown and Knockout.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Knockout grinned, staring us down.

I clicked the safety off and fired the next moment, making contact with his left shoulder blade as Arcee veered right.

"You _fool_!" the con shouted, staring me down. "I'll have to buff that for _hours!_ "

Shots rain down on us from above, three vehicons falling in front of the mechs. I took aim quickly, and with two shots took one out of the sky.

"Ready for that bridge!" I heard one of the cons call.

"Arcee! The ground bridge!"

"We'll be sure to tell the big O you said hello," he catcalled before following his partner through the bridge.

Arcee groaned, the needle pushing past normal earth speeds. She jumped through it without even hesitating. She charged right between the two cons, squealing her tires as she races through the halls. She came across a few vehicon guards, myself firing on them as her speed never falted.

"Don't you dare drop me," I ordered her as one of the cons fell to the ground.

"Wouldn't dare,"

Three more came charging down the hall, and Cee veered right, taking us down a separate one. I twisted my waist, finding that aiming in such a position is quite difficult. I got a few lucky shots, but not enough to get them off our tail for long.

More vehicons fired upon us, and I couldn't help but feel a pull in my spark. "Arcee," I called down to her. "He's close… I can feel it."

We zoomed past the guards, Arcee listening as I directed her the way my spark was taking me. As we rounded a final corner, I saw a familiar mech standing in the way. I fired a shot, himself easily deflecting it. The femme then bucked me off, myself falling on my butt and skidding across the floor as Arcee jumped the con, who simply opened a ground bridge. I was moving to slide under him, until one of his creepy tentacles reached out and grabbed me, sending my through the bridge as well.

And the pull was so close….

" _Fuck_ it's cold."

* * *

Ratchet ran a scanner over Arcee's knee, while I sat close by, a thermal blanket draped across my shoulders.

"You weren't able to determine the decepticons' location?" he was rambling. "Or if Optimus was even on board ship!?"

"I…" Arcee looked away angrily. "Couldn't confirm."

Bulkhead growled angrily, turning and pounding his fist into something on the catwalk.

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet whined.

"What?" The bot protested "You needed that? Only thing _I_ need is our head honcho back!"

"It's not your fault…" Jack told Arcee softly, the femme staring at her pedes.

"If any of us needed rescuing, Optimus would've found a way!" she argued.

"Then maybe we just aren't thinking hard enough," I sighed, pulling the corners of my blanket in closer to me. "Optimus would've thought until he found a way - we just need to keep thinking."

" _Cara!_ " Agent Fowler commed in angrily.

"That's even worse than Prime…"

" _What happened out there!? Reports indicate at least a dozen wounded! The heats on me to provide some sort of explanation! You guys gotta get your act together, or the pentagon will make me shut down your base!_ "

"But where would you go?" Raf questioned.

"Who knows!?" Ratchet shouted angrily. "Maybe they'll ship us to some island or fire us into space ; wouldn't that be a welcome relief!?"

"Look," I demanded, gaining the fuming doc's attention. I looked at Fowler dangerously. "No one is going anywhere until we find Optimus." Fowler started to protest, but I raised my voice, talking over him. "The United States would stop at nothing to get one of their own back, you cannot expect the bots to not do the same. If the president went missing it'd be a worldwide catastrophe. Tell them to stick it up their ass because we are _not_ stopping until he is home safe with us." Ratchet nodded to me, smiling.

"I don't blame them!" Arcee argued. "Optimus would've evacuated all humans from the area before engaging the cons."

Bumblebee buzzed in what I assumed was agreement.

"We don't actually _know_ what Optimus would've done because _he's not here_!" Bulkhead growled.

"You're pretty good at stating the obvious, Bulk," Arcee stood. "Anything else you'd like to mention that we don't already know?"

"Nothing I can say in front of the children!"

"Hey!" Jack hollered before I could, gaining the bots attention. "Aren't we overlooking one positive? Nobody's talking about what the cons got their hands on!"

Ratchet scoffed. "Yes. We managed to allow them to finally acquire a power source for their space bridge!"

"And _how_ is that a positive?" Arcee stated.

Realization hit me as Jack grinned.

"We let them finish building their space bridge -"

" _Why?_ So they can bring more zombies from Cybertron?"

"No!" I shouted.

"So we can commandeer it," Jack proposed. "And use it to send _me_ to Cybertron."

The room was silent as it sunk in. "Woah," Miko broke the silence. "That's a pretty good idea,"

"Well," Arcee sarcastically scoffed. "If _Miko_ thinks it's a good idea…"

"Nobody's saying it'll be easy," I interrupted.

"You've seized a space bridge before!" Jack pointed out.

"We blew one up!" Bulkhead also stated. "That's a whole lot different than three of us seizing and holding one,"

"Four of us," I stated firmly, standing and allowing the blanket to fall to the floor.

Bumblebee buzzed.

"Bee's right," Arcee said, tone softer than before. "We'd have to find the thing first."

"Uh, hello!" Miko rolled her eyes. "If it's a _space_ bridge, isn't it.." she pointed up.

"The term _space_ refers to its transport range, not it's physical location!" Ratchet shouted angrily. "And we've been monitoring Earth's orbit since the last one - we'd know if it were there!"

"Wouldn't the space bridge release a surge of abnormal energy if it were activated?" Ratchet's hesitation in his answer confirmed my thoughts. "So, we'll just monitor until something comes up, as a backbone. We can scout the roads, everywhere, in the spare time."

"Like trying to find a servo in a scrapyard," Bulkhead growled.

"Optimus would exhort _all_ of his efforts into finding one of you,.." I reminded them softly.

"Then maybe we'd better start looking," Arcee agreed with me.

"But the fact remains…" Ratchet called out suddenly, fear laced into his voice. "We do not know what the decepticons have in store for Optimus, or if he's truly safe from harm."

* * *

 **I'm updating as I write guys, so there may not be any spontaneous three updates in one day again! I'm just so excited to share these with you, so it's happening this way c:**

 **Thank you all for your support, and I hope to gain more of you as I move into season two 3 Read & Review, I love you all ! **

**Btw, I changed the rating from T to M. ... I'm just trying to cover my ass... If my boyfriend was taken from me I'd raise all holy hell and would be cussing up a storm.**

 **-Lizzzard**


	28. Orion Pax pt 2

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

Bulkhead rumbled through the ground bridge, transforming as it closed behind him. I ended up in his hand as he sulked forward.

"No sign of energon spikes," I told the doc who was working on the ground bridge control.

"Arcee or Bee find a space bridge?" the bot rumbled underneath me.

"They haven't yet reported back," Ratchet mumbled, not looking up from the screen.

"You alright?" Bulk asked, genuine concern laced in his voice.

"Hmm?" he finally looked up. "Yes. Yeah, let's just get you to the next quadrant."

There was a faint pinging from the main computer system, drawing our attention to it.

"What is it?" I asked as Ratchet typed away.

"A high - frequency signal…. With an embedded message.." he isolated the source, enlarging it. "For me."

"Optimus?.."

"Starscream!" he exclaimed, the con's picture appearing. "'I have obtained information regarding your leader. Bring medical kit, come alone.'"

Bulkhead dropped me off at the catwalk. "Man the bridge while we're gone."

I nodded, watching as they walked through the bridge. I waited patiently, the rumble in my stomach not going unnoticed. I hadn't eaten since before Optimus and I left to engage the decepticons before all of what happened… happened. Thinking of Optimus made me think of what it was exactly we were looking for, which made me think about how much I missed resting on that red shoulder.

The spark in my chest clenched also, the dark energon Megatron provided had been empty for a while now, and my levels were depleting. I'd need to get energon, and soon, if I wanted to stay on my feet.

I sighed, sinking to the ground, hugging my knees close. "Optimus…" I muttered, my throat aching in an effort to choke back the tears. "Miss you so much.."

* * *

"The decepticon space bridge is located right here," Ratchet stated to the group, enhancing a signal. "Deep within an energon mine."

"Adjacent to a raw fuel supply." Arcee nodded. "Clever. What's our intel?"

Ratchet and Bulkhead looked at each other before doc muttered a response. "A… reliable source." he vented air, looking towards us humans on the catwalk. "So, do we have a consensus?"

"Do we even know if humans can breathe in your atmosphere?" June argued.

"I'll hook Jack up," Fowler assured her. "Completely state of the art. I still have connections at NASA."

"It's… too dangerous," she argued again.

"Mom," Jack pleaded walking toward her. "I know this is hard, but Optimus risked his life to save our planet, and he's not even human. We owe it to him."

"Mrs. Darby…" I called quietly, calling all of the pain I had been in the past few days to my eyes. "I understand your hesitancy in allowing your son to complete this mission. And understand, if I could I would take his place in an _instant_. But he is the _only_ one who can help _my_ bot. Please…"

Arcee walked forward. "I don't want you to think for one moment that I'll allow him to travel unchaperoned."

"Not everyone is destined for an ordinary life," Ratchet called. "Optimus Prime was once Orion Pax, after all."

The woman sighed, turning to Jack with tears in her eyes. "When you were little…" she choked out. "You always wanted to be an astronaut."

"We will ground bridge directly into the energon mine." Ratchet ordered the next second. "And make our way to the space bridge chamber, neutralizing any decepticon forces we encounter. Once we secure the space bridge, we will send for Jack. Stealth must be an absolute priority."

"Which is why you are bringing me," I demanded, walking forward strapped into my leathers. In addition to my three pistols, the semi automatic shotgun, and the knives, I added a belt of grenades, and an extra line of ammo.

"Absolutely not," Ratchet argued immediately.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I don't remember saying you had a choice. I am going."

He sighed, reaching a servo out to me. "We will most certainly be outnumbered, and if any decepticon should transmit an alert to the warship…"

"The odds become 400 to one," Bulkhead rumbled.

"Scrambling communications upon entry will certainly provide an edge in this regard."

"Taking the bridge is the easy part." Arcee reminded us. "You four need to hold it long enough for Jack - and me - to get to Cybertron and back."

"Rafael climbed to the top of the rope in gym class, we can do this," Ratchet said as the boy beamed at us.

"What does _gym class_ have to do with anything?" Miko glared. "And if _Ratchet_ gets to go on a commando raid, I'm going too."

"Miko," I hollered. "You can help Raf operate the ground bridge in my absence."

"And nurse Darby will stand by in case of emergency." Ratchet stated, _finally_ turning to the ground bridge.

* * *

The bots walked through the ground bridge in a circle, myself in the middle with my machine gun ready and waiting.

"Clear," they all said, turning and charging through the tunnels the next moment. I darted after them, my legs screaming at me as I pushed in front of them all. Arcee and Bumblebee pushed past me then, signalling us to slow as we approached the end. Three cons, perfect. Arcee crawled onto a nearby driller, Bumblebee prepared to charge next.

Cee jumped in front of the vehicons, kicking one to the ground. Bee rammed one into the side of the driller, looking at Arcee approvingly the next minute.

"Command," the remaining con called through a scrambled comm. "This is space bridge control. We are under attack." I pulled a pin on my newly stocked grenade stash, tossing it lightly to his pedes. I turned and ran like hell, pausing only to look back as I found cover. "Comman! Do you -" It exploded in a cloud of blue, engulfing the con.

Bulkhead and Ratchet joined us, the latter grinning like a madman. We regrouped before turning to the elevator type thing.

"Going down," Bulk sneered, the guard turning to face him. Before he completed the 180, Bulk delivered a punch to the face, knocking him down.

As we traveled through the hall, it grew darker, a blue tint to the walls growing brighter. As we rounded a corner ducking behind rocks, the pull in my chest tightened, pulling me forward slightly.

"By the Allspark…" Doc muttered. I followed his gaze to a massive metal foundation which ended in a scaled up version of the ground bridge tunnel.

"Thank you Starscream," I muttered, grinning. Bulk gawked at me. "Who else could it be?"

Bulkhead and Bumblebee raced over to a driller, Arcee close behind them. Ratchet very calmly stalked over to the massive metal stand, myself close behind. There was a groaning as the two mechs hauled the piece of machinery into the air, crushing vehicons.

"A masterpiece of engineering…" Ratchet muttered approaching the control panel.

"Operational?"

"Fully,"

"Perimeter secured," Bulk called from below.

"Now the scary part…"

"I'm shutting down the communication scrambler in order to contact base and maintain communication through the remainder of the mission."

Ratchet commed base, myself taking in the surroundings. Eventually, a bridge opened near us, Jack walking through in a space suit.

"Locking on to Cybertron," Ratchet called, messing with the controls.

"You ready?" Arcee asked, Jack nodding in agreement.

"Jack!" I called next, flipping the gun behind my back and running to the boy. I placed my arms on his shoulder, feeling my spark churn. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for replenishing my Optimus,"

He nodded, turning to Arcee again.

"Let's do this."

"I'll leave the space bridge portal open in order to eliminate any communications lag over the great distance and make it easier for you to locate when you're ready to return." Ratchet stated.

"Easier to locate?" Jack puzzled. "You're not bridging us straight to the big V?"

"Vector Sigma's true location is shrouded in myth and rumor, Jack. It is said that the path of the Primes leads there. We must be confident that Optimus will guide you."

"Don't worry," Arcee called as Ratchet turned his attention back to the controls. "Space bridging is _just_ like ground bridging." Ratchet hit a button, a giant green orb forming inside of the tunnel before us. Wind howled through the rocks around us., the humming more of a shout. "Just a little more intense!"

The two walked forward, disappearing through the orb with the familiar sizzle.

"Arcee, Jack?" Ratchet commed cautiously. "Do you copy?"

" _Roger_ ," came Jack's reply. " _We're on Cybertron_."

I grinned in relief as Bulkhead chuckled. "Just keep the sight seeing to a minimum, will ya?"

"Indeed," Ratchet echoed. "We don't know if your journey is five klicks of 5,000."

" _Understood,_ " Arcee answered. " _We're out_ ,"

The comm closed, and I turned to Ratchet. "Now what?"

"We wait."

"For what?"

"Either for them to return," Bulk pounded his fists together. "Or the decepticons to march through."

* * *

" _Space bridge control, do you read me?_ "

"What is that?" I asked Ratchet who seemed to stare at the comm in horror.

" _Space bridge control, this is Breakdown. Your status report is overdue._ "

"Scrap,." Bulkhead muttered before clearing his throat.

"Bulkhead no!" Ratchet stopped him. "He'll recognize your voice."

"I can make it lower," Bulk mumbled in a voice not too different. "Higher?" he screeched next.

"He would recognize mine as well…" Ratchet muttered. The two bots turned to Bee, who seemed to be glaring at them.

"How about me?" I cheered.

"You're a femme," Ratchet stated as if it was a dumb suggestion. "As far as I'm aware there are no femme vehicons on board the Nemesis.

" _Come in, Space bridge control. Don't make me come down there and dent some engine blocks._ "

"Raf, patch in Agent Fowler."

" _You have one nanocycle to respond or -_ "

" _This is Space bridge control,_ " Fowler's voice echoed through, cutting the con off. " _Situation normal_."

" _Normal_?" I facepalmed. " _You sure about that?"_

" _We were just… calibrating the subsystems and we… had a surge. But it's fine now…. How are you_?"

I clenched my jaw, waiting for the response.

" _Uh.. never, better. I know it's thankless down there… keep up the good work._ "

" _Will do. Control out._ "

I sighed in relief as soon as the comm cut out. "That was close."

I felt a pull at my chest, something like a realization, but I couldn't quite figure out what. Ratchet watched me closely, and I shot him a quick thumbs up before returning my hand to my chest, running small circles around the tug.

 _Something's happening…_


	29. Orion Pax pt 3

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

It had been some time since we last heard from Jack and Arcee. The space bridge rumbled, still open as Ratchet had promised. There was a nagging at the back of my mind of something that wasn't Arcee or Jack coming through and attacking the bots. I complimented my anxiety by sitting down and taking every weapon I had down, and laying it on the ground. I had three knives, three pistols, my shotgun, fourteen grenades, and two lines of ammo. Bulkhead watched me curiously as I took each shell off the belt, and placed it back on after a quick inspection.

"What are you doing?" he asked me softly.

"Killing time," I answered, completely focused on memorizing each shell. I held the next one up, fourteenth on the belt. "This one," I stated, holding it up for Bulkhead to see. "This is the one I'm firing at Optimus when he gets his slagging brain back to him." I gently placed it back in it's hold, pretending not to hear Bulk's vent.

"Cara.." he kneeled next to me, servo reaching out to stop my peddling. "You cannot blame Optimus -"

"I don't blame him," I reassured the green mech. "But he still broke a promise. And he lied to me."

Bulkhead rolled his optics, before grinning at me wickedly. "Hey, at least you'll get another chance to yell at him,"

"You bet I will," I grinned back. "Glitch head has _a lot_ coming to him."

Jack's voice suddenly thundered through the comm, the four of us turning to gather around the control panel. " _We're being attacked by some kind of giant bot-beetle!_ "

"An Insecticon!" Ratchet growled angrily. I shuddered, shivers running down my spine as I made my way up Bulkhead's leg.

" _What are decepticons doing on Cybertron_?" Raf asked.

"A few remained in stasis - sentries - should the .. _enemy_ return."

" _Jack, GO!_ " I heard Arcee yell over Jack's comm.

" _Seriously_?"

" _Without Arcee_?" June asked. " _But she's his guide_!"

"No, June," I reminded her. "Arcee is Jack's back up. The keycard is his guide."

" _Listen to her, Jack_ ," I heard the woman assure her son after a few moments. " _You've made it this far, Optimus is counting on you_ ,"

I shuddered as Jack assumingly agreed, the sounds of the battle over the comm fading.

" _Hey everyone_ ," Jack called after a few moments of agonizing silence. I had climbed my way to Bulk's hip before he lifted me the rest of the way to his shoulder. It wasn't as high as I was used to, but I was able to see the screen now. " _I'm in_ ,"

Relief rushed over me. _Soon, Optimus_.

" _Commencing download… I think_."

* * *

" _This is taking a while…_ "

"Of course it is," Ratchet mumbled. "We are talking about the collective wisdom of the Primes."

The other end was silent for a moment, before Jack commed back in. " _Scraplets!_ "

I stood on Bulkhead's shoulder, looking over to see my range of weapons still scattered on the ground far below.

" _What's a scraplet?_ " June asked worriedly.

"Why did it have to be scraplets?" Bulkhead asked while Bumblebee threw his hands to his head.

"If they chew through Vector Sigma…" I trailed off, looking to Ratchet for help.

A ground bridge roared to life, and I turned expecting Miko.

"So, Vector Sigma _is_ more than legend." I gaped as the last con I wished to see walk through, the bridge closing behind him. Bulkhead tensed below me, raising his hand to me. I jumped in, looking at my pile of weapons in desperation. "You autobots have gone through impressive lengths to recover your leader. Be assured: I shall never underestimate you again."

Reaching the ground suddenly, I made to move towards the pile on the ground, but I was stopped by Bulk's servo. He shook his head to me, gesturing with his optics. Megatron stomped dangerously close, but even closer to my weapons. "Now," he grumbled. "I assume the one called Arcee will be stepping through that portal with a reloaded matrix of leadership in hand."

"We hold the space bridge at all costs," Ratchet ordered, the three of them charging Megatron the next minute.

I watched from the control panel as Megatron delivered a single punch to Bulkhead's midsection, sending the massive bot hurling through the air, landing just before the space bridge. Ratchet ran forward next, his servos replaced with swords. Megatron rendered them useless by simply grabbing Ratchet by the helm and shaking him around like a rag doll before tossing him off the metal platform. Bumblebee rained shots upon the mech, who in turn charged the young scout, also grabbing him by the helm and throwing him to the ground. His red optics found my eyes, and he stalked towards me.

"You're going down, buckethead," Bulkhead shouted, tackling the much larger mech off of the metal platform and crashing into the rock below.

I took this moment to charge for my weapons stash, throwing the grenade belt over my head, two of the pistols into one hand, the shotgun into the other. I moved to the sound of metal on metal, throwing the shotgun over my back, and sheathing one pistol and releasing the safety off the other. I peered over the ledge in enough time to see Bulkhead fly through the air again, landing near two other downed bots. Megatron glared at them, before returning his attention to me.

"Optimus' pet... " he growled at me I swallowed the fear, remembering what was at stake.

"Why do you have a need to call me that?" I asked, bringing my pistol forward. He slowly stalked towards me, _his biggest mistake: underestimating me_. I fired a shot, it missing his red optic by _millimeters_. The damage was still done, however, the metals slowly being ate away by a neon blue glow. He growled dangerously at me, lifting his servo to his new wound.

"You'll pay for that, fleshling," he called again, preparing to charge me the next instant. I released three more shots, connecting with his shoulder blade, the force of the impact pushing him back. I turned and hightailed it across the edge of the platform, making note of the distance between the ledge and the rock below. I heard Megatron crash to the metal, it shaking beneath me as he arrived. I glanced over my shoulder, also noting the reasonable distance between the two of us.

I paused in my steps, turning to the charging warlord. "If Optimus has been harmed in anyway…"

He slowed his progression, however didn't halt it completely. "I'm sure my troops are taking excellent care of him," he sneered at me.

I roared angrily, releasing two more shots onto the unsuspecting con before me. The blue shots connected with the purple decepticon insignia on his chest plates. The grey metals screamed a dangerous blue mas the red optics glared at me. I tossed the pistol aside, empty, and hurled myself off the ledge as the con made a grab for me. As my body made contact with the rock, I seemed to forget how to roll, bones crunching underneath my weight. I hollered as pain shot from my left arm, the bone smashed. I rolled on the ground, writhing in pain, desperately clutching at my arm. Through hazed eyes, I could see the faint glow of Megatron's optics as he peered down at me.

" _Ratchet, we have the matrix_." I groaned as the con turned towards the space bridge as the comm rang through. " _Ratchet_?"

My body screamed in protest as I hauled myself to my feet. Wrapping my arm painfully in the grenade belt, I ignored my body as I climbed onto the metal pillar holding one side of the platform up. Slowly, due to my lack of a fourth limb, I made my way up the side of the pillar.

"Come, Arcee," I heard Megatron plead with nothing. I neared the ledge, my right arm grabbing hold and hauling my chest onto it. It Screamed in protest as I pushed down, refusing to allow my body to fall off again. "So that I may end the lineage of the Primes for all time,"

A ground bridge open, and I turned to it hopeful, again expecting Miko of Fowler to charge through, weapons blazing.

"I cannot allow that to happen, Megatron."

The con whirled around in surprise as I stared at the very mech I had fought so hard to save. The graveness of his voice made me question weather or not what I saw in Earth's core was even real as he glared threateningly at the con.

"And why should you care, Orion Pax?" Megatron turned to my bot, who narrowed his optics softly. "You are no Prime."

I hauled myself over the ledge, struggling to bite back a scream of pain as my left arm raked across the ground underneath my body, the bones on the inside grinding together. I managed to allow nothing more than a slight groan escape. I turned my eyes back to the red and blue mech, who, upon contact, turned his optics away from me and back to the con. "That may be true…" he rumbled in the deep baritone I missed so much. "Or yet another deception. But this much I do know: My sympathies lie with the autobots; and you are not one of us," he threw his servos down, turning into swords, the one on his right hand broke in half. He let out a ferocious roar, one that I had heard before as he was engaged in battle, as he charged the con dangerously.

However, Megatron deflected his blow, Optimus leaving his side unguarded. Megatron sneered before delivering a single, hard punch to his chest. Optimus groaned in massive pain, falling to the ground as Megatron released him, head hung low. I quickly fumbled for my shotgun, tugging off my back.

"Your spark may be in the right place, Orion," the con sneered at him as I disengaged my safety, bringing it painfully to my left shoulder. Megatron served a blow to the back of Optimus' helm with his elbow, forcing my mech to fall to the ground, resting on his stomach. "But you have much to learn before you can ever again hope to stand your ground against me - a moment, sadly, which shall never come," Optimus looked up at Megatron with fear in his optics as Megatron lifted his arm above his helm. Taking the moment, I fired a shot, the blue racing through the air and landing on Megatron's underarm.

The warlord stepped back in anger, glaring at me dangerously. I cocked my weapon frantically as he charged me, full speed. Optimus sang pleads to the con, his helm turned towards me with wide optics. I brought the weapon to my shoulder again, wincing in pain as the bones ground together. Before I could take another shot, the ground bridge sizzed, Arcee's much smaller frame somersaulting through. She connected with Megatron's back, sending him flying over me and to the rock below. I turned back to my bot, who was watching me curiously. The space bridge singed again, Jack's much smaller form walking straight for Optimus.

I turned my attention back to the battle, where Megatron had Arcee pinned against the rock wall. "Now, if you please," he sneered. "The matrix…"

My attention fell back to Optimus and Jack. Jack was holding something up to Optimus, a line of neon blue connecting the two of them.

Arcee grunted in pain, my attention falling back onto the couple. Megatron charged for Optimus, taking a path that would pass me. I raised my weapon once more, taking aim and firing right as the con neared my position. He growled angrily as my shot connected with the faded insignia on his chest, his pedes stomping dangerously close to me. I barrel rolled out from under his pede, my shotgun forgotten behind, smashed as the con surged past it.

"No!" he shouted, raising his sheathed sword high above Optimus' turned helm.

I cringed as the sound of metal on metal thundered through the rocks. I slowly peered through my clenched eyes, to find Optimus holding Megatron's weapon between his two servos. "Megatron…" he growled, his facemask sheathing instantly. He readjusted his grip on the blade, holding it in one servo as the other closed into a fist and pulled back. "Begone!" He rose from his knees, socking the surprised warlord continuously back, making his way towards me as he did. I heard the others weakly rise to the metal platform, watching in glee at the sheer power of their leader. He served an upcut to his chin, sending the con flying backwards and into the rock face behind him. Optimus turned to me, optics scanning me quickly. They narrowed before he gently kneeled down to me, gathering me in his servos. I winced as my left arm moved, trying to force back the tears in my eyes. The others joined us as Optimus shifted me into his left hand, his right changing into his blaster. "Ratchet," he bellowed. "How did we arrive here?"

" _Base to Arcee_ ," Fowler's voice echoed. " _We're reading five autobot life signals down there. Is Prime with you?"_

"And Jack," she responded, the ground bridge opening next to us the next moment.

Megatron crawled over the metal ledge, growling angrily at my bot.

"Autobots," Optimus ordered, his baritone rising above the blaster fire. "Fallback!"

"This time, he's coming with us!" Bulkhead cheered as he followed Arcee and Jack through the bridge. Ratchet raced shortly thereafter, Bumblebee following before Optimus jumped through, sending a few more shots Megatron's way. The ground bridge immediately closed behind us, Optimus walking through gently.

The humans and the kids intermixed with the autobots gathered around the entrance to the bridge, watching closely as my bot stalked through. I smiled reassuringly at Optimus as he looked me over curiously.

Raf ran forward, looking at Optimus hopefully. "Optimus?"

"Hello, Rafael," he smiled down at the boy whose face immediately lightened.

"The big guy remembers us!" Miko cheered excitedly, wrapping the boys in a hug.

Optimus turned his right arm over, gazing at the decepticon signal that rested there. "Although it seems there is much i do not remember."

"Optimus," Ratchet called, approaching us. "It has truly been our darkest hour. But know this - from every indication, your spark has never ceased being that of an autobot's."

He beamed proudly, walking forward to the others. He shifted me in his hands, my left arm bumping against the metals beneath me. I cringed in pain, holding my arm close to me. I looked up at him through watery eyes. "I love you and all…" I cringed softly. "But my arms a little broken,"

June rushed forward next, motioning for Optimus to set me down. The bot transformed, gently resting me in his sleeper. Orion appeared, brushing the hair out of my eyes as June charged through the open door and rushed to my arm, calling orders to the kids behind her. Orion had my undivided attention, which he took advantage of by placing a single, gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too,"


	30. Operation Bumblebee pt 1

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

" _Megatron?_ " Ratchet's worried voice echoed through his open comm to me.

My arm in a cast, Optimus had confined me to the safety of the base, forbidding me from even joining him on the scouting of the ancient autobot signal Ratchet discovered. Of course, they didn't leave without a stern talking to from yours truly.

* * *

" _What about the last time we went to scout an autobot signal?" I shouted, glaring at the mech before me. "Or did you forget about that?"_

" _I promise to circumspect our findings," he rumbled in his deep baritone he_ knew _made my back tremble._

 _I turned to glare at Ratchet next. "And you are going to keep a comm open so I can listen to make sure he stays out of trouble." It wasn't even a question._

 _Ratchet scoffed before nodding an affirmative._

 _I crossed my arms in front of my chest the best I could, the white cast making things difficult. "Fine."_

* * *

" _It seems you detected the ancient autobot frequency precisely because it was unearthed._ " the deep baritone rumbled shortly after.

" _Well, our backup shouldn't be far behind_."

" _Without knowing what the decepticons have exhumed, I do not think I am willing to wait_."

My tiny body fumed with rage as I glared at the blue signal traveling threateningly towards the red. "Optimus Prime, I swear to Primus himself if you do _not_ wait you will have much more coming to _you_!"

" _He's already gone, Cara_ ," Ratchet commed me, amusement laced in his voice.

"You think this is funny! Remember -"

" _I remember the events in which you speak, Cara, however I find it amusing that Optimus cringed as he ignored your rantings._ "

"He _heard_ me!?"

" _Megatron,_ " He rumbled as I fumed. " _I cannot allow you to pilfer autobot relics_."

" _Not only are you misinformed, Optimus, but I would strongly advise you to lower your weapons. Unless you're in the mood for mutually assured destruction._ " Megatron's raspy voice thundered through Ratchet's still open comm.

" _It can't be…_ " the mech barely whispered.

"What is it?" I asked desperately.

" _The spark extractor…._ "

"I don't know what that is but it sounds extremely unpleasant," I called. I paced angrily in front of the massive screen, my spark pulling against me.

" _Rather unassuming.._ " Megatron rumbled with such glee, I questioned if he could hear me. " _Yet capable of extracting every spark within its radius._ _And to think_ you _lead me straight to it, Optimus_ ," he sneered, and I could almost see the fanged grin. " _Or should I say; Orion Pax did?_ "

I growled, leaning into the keyboard Raf had so conveniently hooked up to the massive computer for us. I desperately searched for Bumblebee's private comm as Megatron continued taunting my Optimus.

"Bumblebee," I called, finally reaching it. "What is your ETA? Soon?"

He buzzed something that sounded like an affirmative. _Close enough_.

"Would it help if I bridged you?" I turned to the larger screen which showed a new blue signal approaching the masses that were now engaging each other. A surge of energy was present, suggesting an already present ground bridge. "I guess not…"

The sound of Bee's engine could be heard over Ratchet's comm, myself shutting down the one directly to Bumblebee.

" _Bumblebee…_ " Optimus ordered. " _Secure the package_."

A few minutes later, I opened the ground bridge to allow the three mechs to enter the base again. As it closed behind them, I glared at the red and blue bot who approached me gently.

"Cara.."

"You are a slagging idiot!" I yelled at the gently optics before me. "What in the pits of Kaon is the matter with you!?"

Arcee and Bulkhead rolled through the hall, allowing the three children to evacuate and the bots to transform.

"Uh oh…" Jack catcalled to Optimus. "What'd you do this time?"

"I didn't do -"

"The slagging glitchhead decided that engaging Megatron on his own was a grand idea _again_!" I cut him off, shooting him death glares as Ratchet scoffed behind him.

Miko laughed while the three of the headed towards the stairs of the catwalk I now stood on. I sighed angrily, accepting to open hand Optimus held out for me. As he lifted me to his shoulder, I stopped him by his face, which I reached for angrily. "Do not _ever_ do that again." I demanded him softly, planting a firm but gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled, setting me on his shoulder contently.

"I still don't understand it," Jack mused, standing where I did moments before. "How does he laugh for you, but gives us nothing but the cold shoulder?" he turned to Optimus for the answer, who simply ignored it and turned to Bumblebee. The bot was using Raf's smaller version of his alt mode to demonstrate his moves, buzzing to Raf excitedly.

"Loop-de-doop, huh?" Arcee smiled.

The boy laughed, Bee gently resting the car back into his hands.

He buzzed in affirmative, retreating back to stand between Bulkhead and Arcee. The green bot clapped the smaller one on the shoulder, laughing approvingly. "You have some brass bearings, Bumblebee!"

"Optimus," Ratchet called, the mech below me turning to him carefully. He had the dreaded weapon on the slate next to him, the results of a scanning on the screen before him. "Here," he pointed to the bottom corner, and autobot insignia flashing under his digit. "The source of the ancient frequency we detected."

"An Iacon homing beacon."

"What's an autobot locater doing on that?" Arcee asked, the group slowly trailing over to where we stood.

"The class-A decepticon weapons confiscated during the war were sealed within the vaults below Iacon."

"Where you once worked as an archivist?" Bulk stammered.

"Iacon was both a cultural center and a stronghold - which Megatron raided when autobot troops were at their nadir. It stands to reason that in anticipation of Iacon being overrun by enemy forces, these weapons were jettisoned off-world to keep them far from decepticon reach."

"Clearly," Ratchet called. "The beacon was added as a safety precaution should the weapons ever be discovered by an undesired party."

"Well," Bulkhead laughed, cupping Bumblebee on the shoulder again. "Thanks to our hotshot stunt driver, this one's going in _our_ vault."

"Optimus…" I called easily, knowing the sensitivity that may arise with the question I had. The mech met my eyes. "Do you.. Think this is the _only_ intel you … supplied to Megatron?"

"You are right to ask…" he said, optics falling from mine. I saw the anger and hurt in his optics, though his voice never changed from the strong baritone. "And I am afraid I…" he paused, clenching his optics shut, almost like he was kicking himself. "..do not remember," he shook his head.

"Optimus," Ratchet called, reassuringly, my bot returning his gaze to the medic. "Megatron _clearly_ took advantage of your amnesia, but for all we know the spark extractor is the end of it."

"Besides," I called, reaching for his face gently. "Have you considered that he only suggested otherwise to get into your head and mess with your thoughts?"

His optics narrowed as he processed my words. I knew the effect that the events of the past had on him. He was the leader, he was _supposed_ to prevent the things in which he helped. The guilt he felt was unbearable, something I couldn't help but argue him on. I smiled, gently kissing his faceplates.

"So what's the plan, bossbot?" Bulkhead asked, pounding his fists together. Optimus still held my gaze, his optics dropping slightly.

"How about…" I suggested, loud enough for the bots to hear, but soflty enough to keep my calm demeanor around Optimus. "We allow the kids sometime to visit at the base, then after drop off, Bee and Bulk do a little scouting; just in case our finding wasn't the _only_ one." Optimus nodded softly, and looking over my shoulder I saw the kids and bots already disperse in search of something to do together. I turned my attention back to Optimus, gently running my hands over the smooth metals. "And how about _you_ transform, and I'll take you on a drive?"

He scoffed. "You, drive?" his optics lifted to me, amusement mixed with the other emotions. "Your arm is in a cast, Carabelle. You're competence may be altered." he transformed anyway, myself landing in the driver's seat -

On Orion's lap.

"Though…" he mused, lacing his arms around my waist, nudging his nose into my hair. "I can think of other things to occupy our time…"

I giggled softly, turning into his touch. He moved my long, black hair to the side, his lips gently pressing kisses into my neck. My sparked seized, pulling my chest backwards and against his own. He let out a deep, dark moan in desperation, pushing his own chest against mine.

I darted from his grasp, his body slumping against his seat as I turned to face him from behind the passenger seat. "Well, come on," I taunted as he lolled his head to face me. "Are you coming or am I going...alone?" I raked my nails across the leather seating, understanding, finally, what effect it had on the bot. Orion inhaled sharply, eyes shutting as the truck shuttered around me.

"Oh…." he moaned, opening his eyes dangerously at me. "Now you're asking for it," he pounced on me, myself barely dodging his grasp. However, the seatbelts raced for me, trapping me in my steps as Orion reached out, preventing me from face planting on the ground. I laughed as he hauled me onto the bed, gently but forcibly placing his body on top of mine, preventing any hope of escape I had. "Does she surrender?" he sang, dipping his head down to nip at my neck again. My eyes shut as my head tilted up, allowing him easier access. "It seems like it…" he whispered.

"My body is betraying me…" I muttered, shooting him the evil eye.

His eyes flashed up to mine as he neared the edge of my low cut shirt. His fingers gently grazed the top, myself not understanding. "What?"

"May I?..." he asked, turning his attention back to my shirt.

"May you…" I mumbled, understanding. "If you so wish it,"

"But that is not what I am asking." he responded instantly, reaching his free hand up to cup my face. "Do _you_ wish it?"

I fought the urge to say no, because I did wish it, but I didn't want to give into him. "We'll have to have a talk about that.." I muttered as his fingers pushed _just_ under the dreaded shirt.

"Hm.." he agreed, shutting his eyes and returning to kiss my neck. "Talk later." I whimpered as he removed his touch completely, the only contact being his lower half still pinning me to the sleeper. "Yes, or no?" he paused, before speaking again. "I am perfectly content in watching you recharge for a bit,"

"Optimus…" I groaned, reaching a hand down to scrape against the flooring. " _Yes_ ,"

Orion grinned, before diving into my chest eagerly.

* * *

" _Optimus_ ," Ratchet's voice carried through the comm link the next minute.

"Ratchet," I growled, pulling away from the long, deep kiss Optimus was gladly administering me to glare at the radio. "This better be life threatening or I swear -"

" _It's Bumblebee_."

* * *

Ratchet ran the scanner over Bumblebee, the others close by. I stood on the berth next to Bumblebee's head, watching as it didn't turn red as it paced over the bot.

"You can fix Bee, can't you?" the boy asked desperately.

"Bumblebee was hit pretty hard," I muttered down to him.

"The stun-blast may have fried his T-cog." Ratchet answered, pointing his scanner at the direction of the part.

"Is that like a T-bone?" Miko asked.

"No," I laughed at her. "It's what allows the bots to scan vehicles and transform."

Ratchet's scanner finally beeped, my eyes turning to him. "By the allspark…"

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Bumblebee's T-cog isn't damaged… it's missing."

"But…" Jack called the attention to him. "The decepticons transform too. Why would they steal that?"

Realization hit me as I turned to Optimus. "MECH."

"The ones who cannabilized Breakdown," Bulkhead rumbled in agreement.

"And tried to guy me," Arcee called.

"It would seem their knowledge of Cybertronian biotech has grown more sophisticated," Ratchet turned to Optimus, who looked down at Bumblebee worriedly.

"Why would they want Bee's part?" Raf asked.

Bumblebee buzzed, standing up to face Optimus. His buzzes were short, angry.

Optimus reached out a servo and rested it on his shoulder. "Bumblebee, please," he called, calming the mech. "You are not presently. .. equipped to handle this."

Bee buzzed angrily as Optimus rose to his full height.

"You are mistaken, my friend. I _do_ know what it's like to lose a vital part of oneself." he reached for Bee again, resting a servo on his shoulder. "And, as a result, I know the value of putting one's faith in the strength of those around you."

"We vow," I called, Optimus reaching for me. "To do everything in our power to make you whole again," I assured him as I stepped onto Optimus' shoulder.

"And if not," Miko intervened. "Ratchet can just build you a new … cog thing, right?"

I facepalmed at the same time Bumblebee buzzed and stalked away.

"What'd I say?"

"Miko," Ratchet called, Optimus ushering Bumblebee back to the berth. "A T-cog is a biomechinism, not a scrap yard find. If it were that easy don't you think I would've replaced Bee's voice box by now?"

Bumblebee buzzed angrily again, Ratchet reaching out to his shoulder.

"You're not useless, Bee!" Raf called, equally as angry.

"I agree," I told the bot, who turned to face me.

"Alright," Bulkhead called as Bumblebee sulked in on himself. "I say none of us transform until Bumblebee gets his cog back,"

"A nobel request,, Bulk," I called to him. "But unwise."

"I don't think now is the time to be limiting ourselves," Arcee agreed with me.

"Not with Megatron potentially seeking other doomsday devices," Optimus rumbled beneath me. "And, I fear, not while MECH uses Bumblebee's T-cog for their own sinister purpose."

* * *

I sat, with my arms crossed best I could, staring at the ground bridge.

"I can't believe he didn't take me with him!" I growled angrily at the kids who sat in front of their television screen.

"Your arm is still in a cast!" Miko pointed out.

"Like that would ever stop _you_."

Miko shrugged, turning her attention back to the game she was playing with Raf.

"Will _someone_ keep him busy!?" Ratchet let out a frustrated groan, motioning for Bumblebee who was standing behind him eagerly.

"Hey, Bee," Raf called, the gentle soul. "How about a videogame?"

Bee buzzed, sounding like _okay_ as he walked to stand behind them. He then buzzed dejectedly, Miko turning to look at him.

"Ooh, bad call…" she shrugged, reaching for the remote. "No biggie, that game's lame," she tossed the remote over her shoulder, it cluttering on the metals not far from me. "How about some TV?"

" _The new urbana 500._ " A narrator called over rock music. " _It won't just rock your world. It will transform it_."

I turned to the kids and bot, who were frozen in front of the TV. Bumblebee wailed into the air, bringing his hands to his head. He turned, and walked away from the kids, sulking.

"Man," Miko softly said, watching him leave. "Taking the auto out of an autobot? So not a good thing."

"Bee, c'mon," Raf begged, standing to stop the bot from walking away entirely. "I mean, speed isn't _everything_."

At that very moment, Arcee and Jack decided to speed into the hall. "Personal best, Arcee," Jack smiled, taking his helmet off as Arcee transformed.

I glared at the two of them as Bumblebee buzzed again.

"Uh - oh," the two of them said at the same time as Bumblebee stomped away.

"Bumblebee!" I stomped after him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ratchet demanded him.

Be buzzed sarcastically.

"You can't just go for a walk," Ratchet exclaimed. "We are robots in disguise! Leaving the base in this form puts you at risk of being seen and of us being discovered!" Bumblebee turned away from him, Ratchet latching onto his shoulder and turning him back to face him. "You'll just have to remain in the silo until -"

Bumblebee brushed his hand off, buzzing something that sounded very threateningly, until he turned and stalked off, slouching.

"Yes, Bumblebee…" Ratchet called after him half-heartedly. "Until I can fix you."

* * *

"No, Ratchet," I said from my resting spot in Ratchet's driver's seat. "I don't think Raf will enjoy that,"

"But every youngling enjoys the sirens!" Ratchet exclaimed, squealing the sirens despite my protest.

I groaned as Raf hurriedly ran into the passenger seat. "Thanks for the lift home… friend of.. Jack's mom," he called to the kids watching the ambulance skeptically.

"Raf…" I said, looking over to him. "You know I went to school here, right?"

"Oh…."

"Where are the others?" Ratchet asked, taking control back from me.

"Jack's at work. Miko's in detention - again," the kid grumbled. "I-I was expecting Bulkhead,"

"Well," I scoffed. "Sorry to disappoint."

"He's on watch duty." Ratchet stated.

"How was school?" I chirped, battling Ratchet for the controls again.

Raf sighed. "The same. Nothing new."

"Cara!" I could feel Ratchet's scowl. "Optimus may be foolish enough to allow you to drive him, I will not put my well being into a human's hands."

I pouted, slouching into the seat, glaring out the window.

"...You want to ride with the sirens on?"

"No thank you," I grumbled, slouching even lower.

"Hey, Ratchet…" Raf asked after a few moments of awkward silence. "What happened to Bumblebee's voice box?"

"It was…. Severely damaged in battle."

"How?"

"How do you think? Tragically, of course. It happened at Tiger Pax. Our brave scout was captured by Megatron's forces, and interrogated. But he refused to provide intel… and paid a grave price for his courage. Bumblebee was left for scrap, but autobot troops found him and evacuated him to a triage facility - where a field medic managed to stabilize his condition."

"So...we owe Bumblebee's life to that field medic."

"That's..one way of looking at it, I suppose," Ratchet mumbled. "Though the medic...could've done more."

The cab fell silent as Ratchet' drove us back to the silo, the only sound being of Ratchet's engine and the occasional bump in the road.

* * *

 **So, I HAVE to tell someone about this, and who else but you guys! So, my mom's, like, best friend's sister lives in detroit or wherever, and MARK WAHLBERG was at her church and SPOKE TO HER and was filming TRANSFORMERS 5 in HER OFFICE. So, my mom texted her and was like "You know, my daughter is obsessed with transformers and Cade's character" and mom LITERALLY TOOK PICTURES OF MY ROOM (everything transformers. Literally, everything) AND SENT THEM TO HER AND IF SHE SEES HIM AGAIN SHE'S GOING TO SHOW HIM AND BE LIKE "YOU SHOULD GO SEE HER" AND I AM FREAKING OUT.**

 **Okay, now that that's out, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, more…. Relationshipy stuff. I'm going to progress their relationship… but…. Should i get into more detail? I've had a couple people say to allow OP a chance to love the human body, which is what I plan but...it gets pretty detailed...and I don't want to spend time writing it if it'll chase you guys away… let me know so I can write more, Thank you!**

 **Also, Sorry I take so long on updates now….college & full time job don't allow for much down time. No excuses, I know, I'll keep writing for you guys because honestly, I love this story too 3**

 **Have a great night guys!**

 **-Lizzzard**


	31. Operation Bumblebee pt 2

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

"Out of all your scrap - brained ideas," Ratchet scolded Bulkhead while I pranced around Bumblebee's form, checking his vitals and such. "Taking Bumblebee into a potential chase scenario when he no longer has access to his wheels !?"

"He improvised," Bulk shrugged.

"Hey!" Raf called to the two arguing bots. "Bee's waking up!"

Sure enough, the yellow frame beneath me shuddered as he sat up, grumbling and clutching his helm. I scampered onto his shoulder the best I could with my bum arm.

"You've already lost your voice box and your t-cog," Ratchet scolded the younger mech. "Were you really trying to add your spark to the list?"

Bee buzzed sadly, and I glared at Ratchet.

"Don't say that Bumblebee!" Raf scolded desperately. "You're not useless!"

"Look," I stated, angrily. "This is a new stretch for all of us. Imagine if it was _you_ that lost their wheels. That's all Bee is, and he's trying to help the best he can. Cut him some slack."

"I hate to break up the pity party," Arcee called next. "But the cons just added unknown Iacon payday number two to their armory."

"Neither blame nor praise will modify past events," Optimus rumbled, Bulk and Arcee moving to the side as he walked forward. "But we cannot afford to take anymore unnecessary risks."

"Uh oh…." I muttered, earning a disapproving glare from Optimus.

"Bumblebee…." He rumbled in his leader voice. "You are not to leave our base - not until we can retrieve your missing biomechanism." And with that, he turned, with such authority I didn't even dare to _think_ to protest.

Ratchet looked between Optimus' retreating form, and Bumblebee who sulked even lower. "What ya thinking, Doc?" I asked, reaching for him. The mech lifted me to his shoulder as he walked after Optimus.

"Bumblebee is right to be less than hopeful," he called to Optimus, who never ceased in his steps, obviously not wanting to hear his words. "But you and I both know there exists a way to make him whole again.

Optimus paused, but didn't turn around. "A transplant," he called. "But that would require a donor." He stepped away, myself clearing my throat angrily. My body only fumed as he ignored me.

"You need look no farther than the autobot standing before you."

I gawked at Ratchet, not hearing his words correctly. "Did you just say you'd…." Optimus form pausing and _finally_ turning to us confirmed my thoughts.

"A generous offer, old friend," Optimus rumbled, approaching us. "But your solution would merely trade one autobot's handicap for another."

"I don't rely on my T-cog," Ratchet protested desperately. "Not like Bumblebee does! The ability to transform is virtually wasted on me. _This_ is where I spend my days, where my thoughts and hands are of value, not my weapons and wheels."

"We can't afford to be shy another warrior," I stated from Ratchet's shoulder. I could feel the glare I was getting from a certain mech, but I didn't care. Ratchet _had_ said earlier that I was basically _Lady Prime_ or whatever that is, and Optimus was kind of pushing me. "I would offer to perform the procedure, but I'm assuming _someone_ won't approve because of my arm." I didn't even have to turn to see the glare.

"We _will_ find Bumblebee's t-cog." the bot rumbled threateningly behind me.

" _Optimus_ ," I argued back. "MECH are savages. Who knows what kind of damage could be done to it already?"

"You do not have the authority to-"

"What?" I called, turning around to face him. Hands on my hips, leg out and pointed dangerously. "I exist now? Why have you been ignoring me?"

"That is a topic for another tim-"

"No," I cut him off. "It's for _right now_."

Our voices never raised to a shouting level, but my spark was battling against his voice of command. I kept telling myself that I could do this; I can stand up to him like this, it's not big deal. I held his optics for a while, which were narrowed as he studied me in the same fashion he was studying me.

"Ratchet," he finally called. "Are you _absolutely_ certain you want to do this for the good of the team…. Not because of past events that transpired between you and our scout?"

I inhaled sharply, remembering Ratchet's earlier tale about Bee's voice box.

"I-I-I just… want to do what's right." he confirmed after hesitating.

"Then prepare sick bay. Cara and I are going to have a talk," he reached a hand for me, which I gratefully climbed onto.

He transformed around me, myself falling into the passenger seat. Orion sat in the driver's seat, leaning against the window, deep in thought. I did the same as Optimus pulled around into the hall out of the audio's of a few bots in the hangar. The cab was in an awkward silence, until Orion finally broke the silence.

"Are you… angry with me?"

I turned my eyes to him, and he was rubbing his upper arm in such a human way. I smiled at him, immediately forcing myself out of my seat and into his. "No…" I whispered, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and ducking myself into him. I wrapped my arms around his waist gently, nudging his chest with my chin. "No, Optimus. Though, I was on the edge there for a few minutes, but I wasn't, no." I paused, thinking of his actions earlier. I tilted my head to look at him. "Are you...angry with me?"

He laid a gentle kiss to my forehead. "I could _never_ be angry with you,"

I giggled softly, my head returning to his chest. "Does this count as a fight?"

"I do not believe so…" he ran his fingers through my hair gently. "Not one of us was angry with the other."

"Can we have makeup sex anyways?"

The cab fell silent again, Orion freezing in his spot. I immediately regretted saying that, my face blushing red. My spark pulsed dangerously, thinking of the form I was intertwined with -

"Carabelle," his thumb grazed my chin, lifting it to look at him. His free hand helped me twist my body to face him, his eyes soft and gentle. "Are you insinuating that you would perform intercourse with me?"

I paused, him holding my gaze as my brain worked over his words. "I mean…" I paused, looking to the cab as I tried to make light of the situation. "One wouldn't… Mind it. You're pretty attractive looking, Orion."

He chuckled, pulling me closer. "Perhaps… Waiting." He kissed my forehead gently.

I nodded, ducking my head into his chest.

" _Optimus_ ," a female voice thundered through the comm. " _Something's up._ "

"With Ratch's surgery?" I perked up, concern laced in my voice.

" _No. There's a signal blinking._ "

I groaned, Optimus transforming. I landed on his shoulder, looking up at him as he walked towards the main computer. "Its an Iacon homing beacon.

"If we're picking up the signal, that means the cons have just unearthed another relic." Bulkhead stated, turning to Optimus.

"Autobots," he called in his leader voice. "Prepare to roll out."

Arcee cheered, apparently being the one performing the surgery she got out of, Bumblebee cheering, climbing off of the berth.

"Except for our patients."

Bee buzzed sadly, sitting back down. Optimus looked to me, before turning to Arcee again.

"It would be best to interrupt stasis."

He set me next to the ground bridge control, which I ran too. Isolating the set of coordinates on the larger screen, I locked onto them from mine and activated the bridge. I looked up to Optimus with hopeful eyes.

"No," he stated flatly, gesturing to my bum arm.

"C'mon.." I pleaded, bashing my eyes at him.

"No."

"Fine." I crossed my arms in front of my chest grumpily, sticking my lower lip out in a pout.

Optimus raised a digit, delicately brushing my lip. He chuckled, before turning to the bridge and walking through, Arcee and Bulkhead following close behind.

Not long after they left, the intercom rang in an incoming message.

" _Prime!_ "

"Oh, good Lord," I muttered, burying my head in my hands.

Bumblebee ran towards the front of the screen, buzzing curiously.

" _Huh?_ " Fowler's video feed on the screen raised an eyebrow. " _Where's Prime?_ "

Bee buzzed again.

" _Look, let him know - I just received access to satellite imagery which I believe pinpoints the center of operations of MECH._ "

Looking at Bumblebee, he buzzed deeply, his optics whirring in response.

"Don't even think about it," I demanded him.

He buzzed in protest looking at me desperately.

" _Oh for the love of -_ "

"Fowler!" I called, making myself visible, the kids approaching me. "Calm yourself."

" _I need_ someone _who speaks something other than 'Bleep!'_ "

"We're right here, dude," Miko hollered back at him.

"What!?" I flinched, turning back to Ratchet who was still working off the effects of stasis. "Do I hear a fuzor in need of voice box repair?"

" _What's a fuzor!? What's going on over there?_ "

"We'll take care of it, Fowler," I assured him, losing out the comm and turning to Bee.

"But, Bee," Raf was saying to him. "You heard what Optimus said about leaving the base."

All eyes and optics turned to me. I locked onto the coordinates Fowler sent us, before turning to the bot.

"You have to take me with you," I ordered him, turning to the ledge Optimus had stored my leathers and weapons in. "And figure out how to get those."

* * *

It was an old warehouse, one you would find in crazy old time zombie movies. The sound of metal clashing onto metal could be heard from the inside, myself turning to face them in slight fear as people patrolled the outside.

"So what's the plan?" I turned to the bot.

He buzzed to me, his optics widening.

Surveying the area, there were six guards rotating around the warehouse, each looking more bored than the next.

"Hey," I called down to him. "I'll take care of the guards, and you can barge into the doors there and see what's up, deal?"

He nodded, setting me onto the grass below. I crouched low, stalking forward with my shotgun cuddled close to my body. I had five shots in this baby, before I had to turn to my pistols.

I buried myself in the shrubs by the building, watching as they rotated their shifts. Every few minutes, they would turn in one big circle, ending in the same spot as the one before them. The yellow circles over their eyes, confused me. _How the hell did they see!?_

I raised my weapon, aiming for the one in front. I figured I'd go to the right first, then go to the right. The ones in the back would have a slower reaction time, therefore easier to hit. However, if my aim wasn't perfect….

I shook my head, I couldn't think of that. Exhaling softly, I pulled the trigger.

The shots rang out before I had time to think. They weren't _fatal_ shots, but they sure as hell weren't going to have a great time getting back up anytime soon. Sure enough, the five I had planned to take out landed on the ground. I dropped the shotgun in a haste, my left arm - _bloody hell_ \- struggling to get the pistol out of it's position on my leg with the _giant fucking cast_.

A gun cocked above me, my head turning up to face it.

"I don't know what you're doing…" the masked man panted. "But you're coming with me." He lowered his weapon half of an inch, off of me, to reach for my arm.

First mistake.

My right hand flew to my waist where I kept a knife, sinking it into the man's thigh in half a second. He howled in pain, before I jumped up and clasped a hand over his mouth.

" _Bumblebee_ ," I hissed into the trees. "Now, go!"

I heard Bee barge through the doors angrily, the man I had faced reaching out to grab my bad arm. I, as well, howled in pain as he twisted it behind me, my own knife forced around my throat.

"Big mistake, sweetheart," he sneered, his masked face close against the skin on my neck. "Now what are you to do?..."

I relaxed in his embrace, and in turn, his grip on me loosening. "You're an idiot," I laughed, bringing my right arm up and pulling the weapon away from me. It grazed my skin, the sharp blade just _barely_ cutting across it. I felt the sting, but pushed it aside once I discovered it wasn't life threatening. I pulled a pistol from my waist, aiming it at the man's hip. Firing a single shot, I watched him go down. I panted heavily, bringing my hand to my neck once more, pulling away to find it warm with blood.

Engines revved and bodies flew outside. Upon seeing their fallen comrades, a few of them quickly scanned the area. I ducked behind the shrubs again, clenching my throat desperately. My left arm soared with pain, but I ignored it too as I looked at the men as they fled the seen. After their quick and somewhat careless search, I was left alone in the outside, only Bumblebee remaining inside the building. I pulled myself off the ground, dragging my body towards the entrance.

"One step, and your precious biomech is scrap," a sinister voice said as I approached it, peering around the corner cautiously.

Starscream stood, a weapon on his hand aimed at a golden metal ball in his other. Bumblebee was on his back below him, staring up at the con with wide optics. I quietly reached for the pistol on my right leg, bringing it forward and aiming for the tip of red weapon. If I missed, and hit Bee's t-cog, I'd never forgive myself. But it was a risk I was willing to make given the situation.

I fired.

The con shrieked in shot, ducking to the side and covering his head, completely forgetting about the biomech that soared into the air. Bumblebee followed it with his optics, frantically chasing after it. The con turned, grinning manically as he watched. My vision blurred, myself loosing my step and falling to the ground. _Wait_ , when was I walking? I hit my left arm, the cast crunching beneath me. My arm pulsed in pain again, but I looked up just in time to see a red shot connect with the precious t-cog.

My heart ached as I saw Bee crouch beside it, defeated. I groaned, feeling something warm and thick graze my face. My spark pulled desperately, it not having any energon since Megatron's donation of the dark stuff.

A ground bridge opened just behind me, Optimus thundering through like a bull.

"Op.." I cheered weakly as he came to a stop, optics scanning the grounds quickly. Bumblebee paced through the doors, weakly cradling his smoking biomech.

"Bumblebee," Optimus ordered, stalking up to the smaller bot. He still hadn't locked eyes with me, something I was confused about. I raised my good hand next to my head, only to have it land in something warm. "Where's Cara?"

"Opt...mus," I called, looking at my hand in fear. It was covered in red.

I turned my attention back to the bot, who finally had his optics locked on me. They were wide, optic ridge's raised frantically.

"Ratchet," he called through his comm. "Cara's been injured." My vision blurred again as I watched him kneel before me and transforming as he went. His driver side door was open, Orion kneeling next to me the next second.

 _Shirtless._

"As mush… I,. lub," I struggled finding the words, reaching my right hand to graze across his abs as he struggled to rip his shirt. As my hand grazed his skin, I left a definite red splat. I puzzled at it as I felt a slight pressure at my neck. It wasn't enough to choke me, but it was still there.

"Carabelle," he rumbled, gathering my form into the crook of his arm the best he could. "What were you thinking?"

My outer lip tugged to the side in a slight smile. He was _still_ going to scold me about going, wasn't he? It wasn't anything to bad, just a slight scratch at my neck and a crunched cast. "Bee…"

He hauled his body to his feet, the three bots moving in front of us and through the open ground bridge. I closed my eyes as the weariness stretched out. I clenched with my right arm to Optimus' skin tightly, burying my face into his warm chest.

"C'mon, sweetspark," he begged me desperately. "Hang in there."

* * *

" _Look at her," the same maniacal voice from earlier sneered. "She can't even defend herself when she's healed, let alone when she's got a bum arm - which she did to herself!"_

 _I searched the darkness desperately, finding nothing that could possibly be making the noise. I tried to move my arms, but they were being forced back by something I couldn't identify. My ankles screamed in protest as the same weight hung on them. My knees dug into the cold, metal surface below me, the only thing supporting me._

" _Who's there?" I called._

" _It speaks," a deeper voice I recognized instantly stated in surprise._

" _Megatron…."_

 _Two red optics appeared in the darkness, the gray metals of his smile glistening. "Don't you remember, sweetspark?" he jokingly asked me. "You call me master now…" the red optics moved to the side, and I saw the trembling form of my Optimus on his knees, hands high above him and strapped into chains which hung from the ceiling._

" _Optimus…" I called to him, desperately searching for any kind of his functioning. I received none. "Optimus…"_

" _He can't hear you,"_

" _OPTIMUS!"_

* * *

"OPTIMUS!"

Strong arms wrapped around me, my mind instantly returning to the nightmare. I struggled against him, my wrists pulling against the skin.

"Cara, Cara Cara Cara," a deep baritone rumbled next to me, the arms squeezing tighter.

I struggled harder. "Optimus…" I whimpered.

"Cara," the baritone called again, strain laced deeply in his voice. "Cara, open your eyes sweetspark."

 _Wait_. What?

I opened my eyes, turning to see Orion laying on the bed next to me. His eyes were laced with concern as he gazed over me. "Nurse Darby," he called, never taking his eyes off me.

There was a patch on my throat, numbing whatever was underneath it. My left arm was in a new cast, this one heavier than the last. I held his gaze as June approached, sticking a blood pressure cuff on my wrist. "Bee?" I asked, my voice weak and hoarse.

"No talking," June ordered, looking at me sternly. "The scratch barely missed your lines, Carabelle,"

I almost groaned, she was scolding me too. I drastically rolled my eyes before I looked at the man beside me.

"Bumblebee's transplant was a success," he reported. I smiled, and leaned into his embrace as he continued on. "You however… you managed to re break your left arm, and gain this cut," his fingers barely brushed against the bandage, pain that I ignored pushing itself through. "Your energon levels were nearly depleted between not telling us, and the loss of blood," he gestured to an IV drip that I hadn't noticed before. I turned back to him, meeting his disapproving death glare.

I smiled sweetly up at him, straining to reach his chin and apply a soft kiss.

He snorted, before returning the gesture to my hair as I turned back into his chest. "Sleep," he ordered me, which I gladly obeyed.

* * *

 **I didn't make it through reading all of this one over again... if there are any big errors my apologies... I volunteered to work the graveyard shift tonight so... there might be another update soon c;**


	32. Loose Cannons

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

The intercom rang with the sound of an incoming message.

"Oh God, please-"

" _Prime!_ " I sagged my head to my hands, resting my elbows on my knees gently. Optimus shot me an amused glance before he turned to the monitor, Agent Fowler's face showing in the corner. " _What in blazers are your people doing out here?! We had an agreement: no collateral damage!_ "

I looked at the screen curiously as Optimus rumbled his response. "I am sorry Agent Fowler, but all autobots are present and accounted for.." the four in question gathering around the mech to glare at the screen.

" _Impossible!_ "

"Roll call," I cheered, leaning back to peer around Optimus' helm.

"Bulkhead,"

Bumblebee buzzed while Ratchet groaned, ignoring my request.

"Arcee,"

The room was silent while I waited.

"Optimus Prime,"

"All five of 'em, sir," I mockingly saluted the man on the screen, sitting back up. "Now if you'll excuse me -"

" _Then explain why I'm receiving reports of two jumbo - sized bots mixing it up 20 miles outside Omaha._ "

"Decepticons?" Ratchet offered.

"There has been plenty of infighting lately…" Arcee added.

"Megatron can't seem to keep his ranks in line," I chuckled lightly, shooting Optimus an amused grin.

" _Well, I'm just arriving at the scene_."

The camera flipped, showing a smoking spaceship looking thing crashed on the ground, a blue looking Cybertronian taking cover behind it.

"I don't know…" Bulkhead said as we all studied the image. "Paint job beside it can't be Skyquake." he turned to Bee. "You and Optimus pummeled him into the ground."

"Before Screamer yanked him out as a zombie," I reminded him.

"The question still stands," Arcee called out. "Who's the dance partner?"

The camera traveled forward a few feet, before focusing in on another crashed space ship thing. Crouching behind it, was a familiar white bot.

"Well, I'll be," I stated, falling back onto Optimus' neck. "It is one of us!"

"Wheeljack," Bulkhead observed, before he broke into a pit of laughter. "Jackie's back!" he cheered, clapping Bumblebee on the shoulder.

" _I don't care if Abraham Lincoln's back!_ " Fowler angrily interrupted any more signs of celebration. " _We have to contain this situation before we all wind up on the 11:00 news!_ "

"Autobots," my bot called. "Prepare to roll out!"

He held a hand up to me, which I ignored, throwing my one arm on top of the other. My left arm being broken again, was now in a sling. Not because I needed one - the cast barely reached my elbow - but in case I did "something stupid." Psh, whatever.

"Carabelle,"

"Optimus," I chirped, pecking him on the smooth metals of his cheek.

I smiled at him broadly, before he brought his hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're just going to follow through that bridge anyway, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because," I put my hand on my hip. "I haven't had the honor of properly meeting Wheeljack. Do you remember that day?"

He vented air, before turning to the others. "You will stay on my shoulder and out of sight until I say otherwise."

"Uh…." I turned around and looking down, I didn't have anything for him to hold on to down there. "I only have on hand, love,"

He growled, before turning to me. "And who's fault is that?"

I pointed to Bumblebee who held his hands out in front of him.

* * *

Charging through the bridge, the bots paused only long enough to adapt to their surroundings. Arcee and Bee darted away while Bulkhead and Optimus ran a different direction. Shots rained down from whatever con was out here, myself hugging the metals below me tightly.

"Cara, chest!"

I leaped into my bots waiting servo, and he laid me gently into his spark chamber. My spark pulsed angrily, pulling me towards the second of the two lights. As I heard the battle out there, I gently traced the metals around the first while slowly moving to the second.

"'Jackie," I heard Bulk call as Optimus slowed to a stop, shots ringing somewhere in the distance.

"Oh, no you don't!" a vaguely familiar voice called out.

"Wheeljack!"

"'Jackie, no!"

A blaster shot rang out, following, a very large and massive explosion.

"Dreadwing rigged the place to blow…" the voice stated again, firing after the sound of a jet engine.

"Actually," Arcee stated, close. "That was your handiwork, sparky."

"It's called a gas station." Bulkhead explained. _Oh_. "It's kind of like an energon depot. Doesn't mix well with blaster fire."

I scoffed into the blackness. "That's an understatement for the month."

The outside froze as I crossed my arm in front of me, waiting for Optimus to open up.

"Who was that?"

"Optimus, c'mon you old lug, open up already!"

"Our con's getting away!"

Optimus moved, presumingly to step in front of the bot. "Wheeljack," he ordered in his leader voice. "There are other considerations. While upon this world, you would do well to follow my lead," he rumbled dangerously.

I groaned, knocking on the walls. "Hey yo, bossbot? Let me out!"

"Is anyone else hearing this!?" the newer bot asked frantically.

"I will let you out when I so desire it," Optimus patted his chest calmly. "Ratchet, bridge us back."

I groaned excessively loud, earning a slight chuckle from the bot. As my spark pulled to his again, an idea formed.

I walked over to the second crystal, delicately grazing my fingers atop it. I felt some of Optimus' frame shudder as he walked towards the destination.

"Woah, Optimus," I heard Bulk call out carefully. "You alright?"

He growled lowly, before continuing forward, ignoring Bulk's question.

"Well," I whispered, pushing my body against the crystal, my spark pulling me closer and closer. "That was _rude_ ,"

A shiver went through _my_ body as well as his this time, his body falling onto one knee.

"Optimus!" Arcee called out next with Bulkhead.

Optimus' chest plates opened, myself forcing my body away to Optimus' servo, smiling up at him triumphantly. His optics were wide in what looked like desire as he took in my much smaller form. I turned to see the other bots eyeing me curiously, Wheeljack most among them.

"Hey," I called to him, waving. "You remember me?"

"Cara…." Optimus mumbled. "I swear to Primus himself…. You're going to pay for that."

"Oh, I look forward to it love," I mocked him, placing a feather light kiss onto the bridge of his nose. "Now, forward, _march!_ "

Optimus chuckled, standing and following my command. "As you wish, m'lady,"

"What's up with him?" I heard the bot ask behind us as we stalked through the bridge.

"Easy," I called out in reply. "Bossbot here is in charge: until he thinks he is in charge too much. Then I remind him who _really_ is in charge."

Optimus transformed, myself landing gently in the passenger seat. Orion appeared, pushing my back into the leather seat below. "Maybe," he muttered soothingly, trailing his fingertips over the front of my shirt. "She needs to be reminded of _who_ is in charge." He ducked his head low, taking a hold of the skin on my chest between his teeth gently.

"Orion…." I muttered, my spark flaring dangerously.

"Do you surrender?" he purred, pushing his kisses further and further down my shirt.

"What is with you and surrendering?" I joked, cocking him an eye.

"Hm…" he puzzled, bringing his arm forward and resting it on my chest, expertly avoiding my bum arm that was still lazily thrown over my waist. "I don't know,"

"Well," I strained under the slight pressure he was applying. "It won't be today." I dug my fingertips into the leathers below, Orion successfully shorting out because of the rough contact. I knew it wouldn't last long, so I darted out the door when I had the chance.

The five bots turned to face me, while I frantically searched for a hiding spot.

"Bingo," I darted for Wheeljack who watched me carefully. As he was seated on the medical berth, his peds were the less likely to "move" while I hid behind them. I didn't know who was coming after me: Optimus or Orion? Either one I was screwed but. …

I turned to address the bots. "Any one of you give me away I will keep him _un_ distracted for the rest of the week," I ducked back behind the pede, and just in time.

"Carabelle!"

Orion. _Yes!_

"Ratchet," the small form stated angrily. "Where is she at?"

"Well," he scoffed. "I'm a medic not a babysitter!"

"You're all under close orders to watch over her," Orion pointed out. "Where is she?"

"This is Optimus?" Wheeljack asked curiously.

I facepalmed quietly.

"Wheeljack," Orion ordered in Optimus' leader voice. "Where is the human femme?"

"What is this madness?" 'Jackie demanded back, and for once I was grateful for a bot talking back to their Prime.

"It's called a holoform," Ratchet explained. "Optimus and I have them, both solely to care for Cara. I have my medical reasons, Optimus….."

Large arms encased around my waist, lifting me off my feet. I squealed, kicking my legs desperately as I tried to find footing once again. He squeezed tighter, hiking me over his shoulder and carrying me with ease back to his truck form.

"Optimus," Ratchet called. "We are in need of-"

"Busy," my bot called out from under me. I bet if I could meet his face it would be a smirk a mile wide.

"She surrenders, she surrenders!" I cried out, trying to help Ratchet some.

 _Trying_ was the key word. "You don't get off that easily!"

"You! Loose cannons!" a different masculine voice carried above all the others. "Your cowboy antics almost blew our cover!"

Orion groaned, Optimus transforming. The form beneath me hardly even flickered as the difficult task of operating both forms overcame my bot. Optimus turned to Agent Fowler, clearing his throat - or, the bot equivalent - gaining the small human's attention.

"Special Agent Fowler," he rumbled threateningly, but I could hear the mock in his tone that perhaps others couldn't. "I agree that the situation with Wheeljack is one that may draw some concern, but right now, you are interrupting a more important matter."

"What could be more important than the world -"

Optimus' form turned to Orion and I, Orion reaching up and cupping my ass, myself kicking thin air in protest.

Fowler coughed awkwardly, looking anywhere _but_ the bots.

"Cover?" Wheeljack asked curiously.

"We're robots in disguise, 'Jackie," Bulkhead explained. "You need an earth - based vehicle mode outside of here,"

"Oooh," I cheered, propping my single good arm against the small of Orion's back, straining to lay eyes on the much larger mech. "I have some ideas, and I bet Miko does too. When are we going shopping, friend?"

Orion reached back and cupped my ass, again, the bots chuckling as I shot him a dirty look, hair falling all over my face.

Fowler turned to Optimus' bot form, his anger back in his eyes. "I had to jump through some big hoops to haul those ships out of plain sight. You need to keep a tighter leash on your people, Prime."

Anger soared through my frame, and honestly, if it wasn't for Orion's death grip on me, I probably would've pounced the man. "Agent Fowler," Orion called up to him. "If it wasn't for you, the correct punishment for breaking off my tight leash would be in motion on the sentient being who breaks it the most."

My spark pulled me closer to him, myself restraining the urge to moan there in front of everyone.

"Well…" Wheeljack trailed off. "If _that's_ the kind of punishment we all get, consider me leashed,"

The hangar fell silent as we all processed his words. His optics darted between us all anxiously.

I couldn't hold it, I bursted out in a pit of laughter, going completely limp in Orion's hold. Bulkhead and Arcee followed shortly after, Bulk clapping 'Jackie's shoulder.

"Me too," he laughed.

"But me on the other hand," I struggled in my hold, trying to ease away from it as his bigger frame was distracted.

"You'll give him a spark attack, Cara," Arcee laughed, watching as Orion slowly disappeared, myself ending on my feet.

When the laughter calmed down, Wheeljack's demeanor changed almost instantly. He walked over to Fowler, towering over the smaller man. "Let me clarify something…"

 _Uh oh_. "'Jackie…." I could hear the warning in Bulkhead's voice.

"I am _not_ one of Optimus Prime's _people_ ," he turned, walking out the hangar doors.

"I-I'll talk to him," Bulkhead started to step forward, but glanced behind his shoulder at Optimus. "With your permission,"

"Of course,"

Once the two of them had cleared the area, Optimus reached down to pick me up.

"So," Fowler called as I settled in my spot, the dreaded sling holding my left arm securely to my side. "The new bot has a little problem with authority, huh?"

"Wheeljack and Bulkhead served together in the Wreckers," Optimus rumbled. "A combat unit that operated outside the normal chain of command."

"Black ops," I muttered, gaining an approval glance from the man.

"They accepted missions no one else would, and many of them did not come back," Optimus' optics narrowed in the direction of the two mechs gravely.

"Can I go up?" I asked, gesturing towards the sky.

Optimus hesitated, before raising a hand to me. I rushed to the elevator before he even got the chance to set me down. Riding up, I saw Bulkhead's retreating form into a cave. I ran after him, hoping to catch _some_ of the conversation.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Bulkhead was saying. "Wrecker's are autobots. There just aren't that many of us left. But if we get behind Optimus… we have a chance to end this… once and for all."

"Mechs like Optimus - they talk a good game, but when you're in the scrap, they don't want to get their hands dirty."

Anger filled my mind as I peered around the ledge.

"Woah woah woah," Bulk stopped him. "You don't know Optimus like I do. Being a Wrecker meant everything to me, but I left that behind."

"Because Prime was the real thing - blah, blah, blah," Wheeljack interrupted.

I cleared my throat, stepping out from my hiding place. The two bots looked at me, Bulkhead's faceplates dropping as he realized I heard.

"What are you doing up here, squishy?" Wheeljack grumbled, stepping dangerously close to me.

"Just listening,..." I called, leaning against the rock. "So tell me, why do you feel this way about _my_ Optimus?"

"Well for starters," he began, ignoring Bulkhead's protests. "He _loves_ a _human_."

"You'll learn to love me too," I brushed it aside. "Next."

"He's a Prime, one of the top dogs, decorated, stolen valor," he continued, getting to the meaty stuff.

"So which Prime betrayed you and left you behind, Wheeljack?" I asked him, locking onto his optics and holding them.

Silence fell upon the cave, Wheeljack's optics wide. "How do you know that?"

Before I could respond, there was a steady beeping coming from deeper in the cave. I followed the noise, my eyes falling on a ship. Wheeljack approached the entrance to it, myself reaching for Bulkhead as he passed by as well. Bulk tossed me on his shoulder as we scrambled on board.

" _Wheeljack,_ " a voice called out. " _I know you're out there, listening. I have a proposition for you._ "

"Is that?..." I trailed off, falling in step beside the two mechs as they glared at the intercom.

"Dreadwing," Bulkhead muttered.

" _Meet me at these coordinates if you have the spark._ "

"I'll see you there, con," Wheeljack smirked. "Just to watch you fry."

"'Jackie, it's a trap," Bulk warned as the bot sat in the chair.

"I know, but when has that ever stopped me?" The engines of the ship rumbled to a queezy start. "You coming with?"

Bulkhead hesitated, before looking down at me. "As long as I can," I offered, reaching for him.

He sighed, laying his hand on the ground next to me. "Optimus is going to kill us…" He sat in the chair next to him, resting myself on his shoulderplates. "At least let me call for backup,"

"You know Wreckers don't call for back up…"

"They call for clean up!" The two laughed, my eyes brightening at their antics.

* * *

"I wasn't certain you'd come," the con muttered.

"I don't like unfinished business,"

I watched from Bulkhead's side as the two mechs squared up, to say the least. The two hurled something into the empty space between them, contact being made and an explosion rocking the trees towering above the giants. Wheeljack emerged from the smoke, charging the con with his dual blades raised. The mech turned tail and ran deeper into the forest, towards our position.

"You okay?" Bulk muttered to me.

"Peachy," I smiled up at him. Being weaponless, and with a bum arm, I was practically useless in the mission.

"Good," the bot rose to his full height, pounding his fists together.

I watched as Dreadwing hopped into a trench, Wheeljack following close behind. The con looked back with a smirk, explosions rattling the trench walls as Wheeljack dodged them. Looking down…. I saw a red blinking light below me.

"Uh oh…"

The explosion rattled me off my feet, and into the depths below. Cuddling my left arm close, I rolled my landing, coming to a halt directly behind the bot as he cornered the con.

"If you're thinking of flying out of here…" he chirped.

"Think again," Bulkhead finished, leaning over the edge, blasters online.

Dreadwing smirked. Looking directly below Bulkhead, I saw a familiar red light blinking.

"Bulkhead!"

The explosion pummeled Bulk to the same fate I had. The rocks piled around us, threatening to cover us. I ran for Wheeljack, who was shielding his helm against the falling debris. I his under his umbrella, his frame blocking the mass rocks threatening to smash me at any second. Once the sounds of rocks piling against each other subdued, I heard the all too familiar sound of a jet engine taking off.

"Well, scrap…" I muttered, looking for any sign of light from the frame above e. I assumed rocks had piled around us, encasing us completely. "Wheeljack?"

"I'm fine," came the rough response. "And you?"

"Wonderful," I sarcastically pointed out. "Can we get out of here?"

Wheeljack grumbled, fighting the rocks around him. "They're to thick,"

"Don't give up," I encouraged.

I growled at me, his neon blue optics meeting mine for the first time in the darkness. "And aren't you just so helpful?"

"Hey," I scolded. "I'm doing the best I can here!"

"Oh, I can tell," he murmered before turning back to the task at hand.

Suddenly, the rocks imprisoning us were removed from an outside source. Wheeljack chuckled. "What took you so long Bulk?" Scampering my way across his frame, I jumped onto the rock closest to me, and turned to thank our rescuer, before I, froze. "Don't tell me riding with Prime has made you…." he finally looked up to see our rescuer was not, in fact, Bulkhead. "..Soft?"

Optimus shoved aside another massive rock holding the bot captive, his optics meeting mine for a half a second before flashing back to Wheeljack. Reaching out a servo, he pulled the much smaller from his bounds, hauling him to his feet.

"If you will not take orders from me, that is one thing," Optimus scolded, staring him down. "But when you place on of my autobots in danger… that is quite another."

"With all due respect, sir, Bulkhead knew the risks. Every Wrecker does. Even the femme knew what she was getting herself into!"

"Taking Cara into a battlezone will be a topic we discuss at a later time… one where I am not acting as a leader,"

I shivered with the graveness of his tone. He reached a servo for me, which I climbed onto without hesitation. "Where is Bulk?" I asked him softly.

Wheeljack turned. "I'm sure he's somewhere buried in this rubble,"

" _Optimus_ ," Ratchet's voice carried through the open comm. " _Bulkhead's signal has moved from your current position._ "

The bot below immediately turned and headed for the direction of his ship. "You coming with?" he called over his shoulder.

Optimus growled lowly, placing me on his shoulder before following him.

* * *

Optimus had given me my leathers and weapons, which he had stored in his cab. I strapped into them on his shoulder as he followed Wheeljack, who was tracking Bulkhead's signal through the masses of storage bins. My bot was facing the rear, blasters drawn and face ask sheathed, looking for any signs of a decepticon threat.

"We are close to population." he rumbled. "Remember-"

"Blasters and fuel pumps don't mix." Rounding a corner, the beeping from the device in his servo sped up rapidly. "Our boys just up ahead."

Turning a corner, we were met with an awful sight.

"Hey, guys," Bulk called. He was leaning against a storage compartment, his servos held above his head by some kind of purple electricity things. Strapped to his chest was a red, blinking light, like the ones in the trenches.

"Scrap…" the bot approached the warrior. "You really got yourself into a heap of scrap, this time, partner."

"Stay back, 'Jackie." Bulkhead ordered.

"Better get to work," he said, completely ignoring the order and leaning over the bot's chestplates.

Optimus scanned the area above the two, before turning to me.

"What's up?"

"Remain here," he ordered, reaching for me. "I mean it, Cara."

"Yes sir," I saluted, reaching for my shotgun on my back.

"'Jackie, if you don't abort, we're both going to need clean-up!"

"Trying to focus, here, Bulk."

"Where's Optimus?"

Looking up, I saw that indeed, my bot was gone. I narrowed my eyes, scanning all I could see.

Wheeljack scoffed. "Like I told you, when the scrap hits the fan blades, the generals are the first to bail."

"No," I called from below, shooting the bot a death glare.

"Not Optimus," Bulkhead agreed with me.

There were a few moments of silence as the two worked on the bomb attached to his chest. I continued to scan, looking desperately for Optimus.

"Dreadwing," I heard his voice thunder somewhere in the distance. I smiled, looking up at Wheeljack triumphantly. "If you are anything like Skyquake, I know that you value loyalty and honor."

"Is there a point to your bluster, Prime?" I heard the con call in response. Narrowing my eyes, I could see the blue form resting atop of a machine on the edge of the pier.

"Only that Megatron knows nothing of those principles. He lives solely for destruction and conquest, but there is another path ; deactivate the bomb.

Dreadwing pulled a weapon from his back, jumping from his perch and firing upon nereby storage units.

"Optimus!" I cried desperately, moving towards the explosions.

"Cara, no!" Bulkhead cried. "Remember what Optimus ordered!"

I halted my movements, looking back to the two mechs. As blaster fire echoed in the distance, Bulkhead grew unsteady.

"Get out of here already! Take Cara with you!" Bulkhead ordered.

"I didn't leave you on Sandakan, and I'm not leaving you here!"

"Face it, there's only one bot who can defuse this mess, and his name's Dreadwing."

Wheeljack turned over his shoulder to look at me. "Blaster fire's getting closer, as if the commander-"

Bulkhead broke one of his hands free, delivering a clean punch straight to the bots turned faceplate. Wheeljack groaned in pain, falling to a heap next to me.

"Bulkhead!" I cried as he pulled his other hand free.

"Sorry, guys," he called, hightailing it away from us. "It's cause I love ya,"

As Wheeljack pulled himself from the ground, I reached for him. Chasing after Bulkhead, I saw Optimus climb atop of the stacks, firing below. As he charged away from incoming fire, Dreadwing emerged behind him. Raising my shotgun awkwardly, I released a shot, it flying true and connecting with the con's chest plates, throwing him back for a second. The two disappeared again just as Bulkhead's frame came into view. He was charging straight for the open water.

"Aw, sorry fishies.." he called.

Wheeljack jumped in front of the bot, hands raised. "Bulkhead, wait!"

"Outta my way!" he lowered his helm, charging us. I braced myself against Wheeljack's neck as the two collided, sparks flying.

"Will you listen, Bulk?" I called desperately.

The screeching stopped as Bulkhead did, Wheeljack regaining his footing and looking at the bot. "You were right," he confirmed. "Dreadwing's the only one who can defuse it. And Optimus knows it, too."

We turned to see my bot climbing the same tower Dreadwing occupied moments before. Climbing onto the giant magnet, he waited just a few moments before releasing the clasp on it, letting out a roar of rage as it fell to the ground. Right on top of an unsuspecting con.

The three of us ran for Optimus as he picked himself up, staring at the con trapped.

"Dreadwing," he called, reaching for me. I scampered over quickly, feeling the red optics below following me. "Defuse the bomb, or fall victim to your own device."

Bulkhead looked between all of us and the bomb strapped to his chest.

"I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my brother."

"Then we will, in turn, gladly join the Allspark with our brother."

"And with you," Wheeljack sneered at him. "You'll never shake us,"

"Uh oh…" Bulk muttered as the device let out more rapid noises.

The con darted between the four of us frantically. I rested a hand on Optimus' mask, drawing strength from his form.

"Very well." he whispered.

Optimus and Wheeljack pried the mass off of him, and he stood to face Bulkhead. Reaching out a single digit, he tugged on a single wire, watching as it stopped beeping all together.

"I had it narrowed down to the blue or the yellow," Wheeljack smiled.

Explosions rattled the pier, storage units erupting in flames. The con grinned, transforming and jetting out of there.

"So…" I called, directing the bots attention behind them. "Who do we call for clean up?"

* * *

Back at base, Optimus faced the bots with me resting on his shoulder. After a few moments of silence, Wheeljack approached him.

"Listen, commander," he called. "I just want to say it was an honor watching you work. I, uh, think maybe I had the wrong idea about you."

"And," Optimus rumbled. "It would seem that you place a greater value on community than you otherwise let on." Optimus offered a hand, myself smiling.

"Woah," he depleted, throwing his hands in front of his face. "Let's not jump the gun, here."

Bulkhead delivered a massive hit on his back struts. "C'mon 'Jackie," he smiled. "If you leave you'll probably just wind up coming right back again."

Arcee and Bumblebee slowed to a stop. "All that wasted fuel," Arcee chidded.

"And energon is in short supply…" I trailed off, smiling at him.

"Then again…" Ratchet turned back to the computer system. "We do have limited space."

I reached into my shoe, pulling out a small rock that had lodged itself into my sole. I chucked it hard, it lightly bouncing off the doc's frame.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to give up my freedom, just yet," Wheeljack smiled. "Maybe I could do some exploring, see if this rock suits me."

"No offense to the Jackhammer, but you need an earth based vehicle mode."

I grinned widely, turning to Optimus.


	33. Crossfire

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **By the way, there is some heated OP x Cara in here….just a warning if you don't approve, don't read c;**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

"Today's the day," I cheered, kissing the silent giant beside me.

Orion grumbled, turning his body away from mine, smack into the wall of his cab. I stifled a giggle, leaning over his frame to smile at him. "Go away…." he muttered into the folds of the sleeper.

I laughed properly this time, sitting up, allowing the covers to fall from my form. My left arm hung closely to my chest, the dreaded thing _finally_ going away today. "Come on, Orion. I've waited two weeks for this thing to get off!"

"You would've waited much longer if it wasn't for the energon flowing through you," he reminded me, still not moving. I pulled the blankets off his form, watching as he curled in on himself once exposed to the cold.

"I thank you," I kissed his cheek, allowing my body of climb onto him. "Now, I ask for my hero to wake so he may come shoot with me with my newly restored limb."

He growled turning onto his back, repositioning my body to rest gently atop his. "You provide a compelling argument,.." he sighed, running his hands gently up and down my arms.

I rested my head on his chest under his chin, smiling contentedly. We lay in silence for a few moments, myself listening to the hum of his spark. "But I want my cast off," I pushed up and off of him, reaching for my shirt and quickly dressing myself. Orion watched with amused eyes, allowing a single hand to rest on my bare hip.

I darted from his grasp, pushing out the door of his cab and into the open air. I stretched my spine as the familiar sound of Optimus' transformation came from behind me. I groaned contently as he laid his servo down next to me, which I gratefully climbed into.

"Ratchet!" I called as we approached the Doc who hadn't moved from his perch at the computer system. "Don't you ever rest!?"

"I can rest when I'm dead," he grumbled back to me, transforming and Ratch climbing out of the driver's door. I looked firmly at Optimus, pointing his finger at the floor. "I need her."

Optimus rolled his optics, but kneeling down to let me off. "I'm going for a drive," he stated as I jumped off.

"Without me?" I pouted.

"I'll return to you," he promised, transforming and driving out of the hangar.

I grumbled, allowing Ratch to drag me to the back of his alt. Mode where he gestured me to take a seat.

* * *

Optimus rumbled to a stop directly in front of me. Shutting his engine off, Orion hopped down and walked slowly to me.

"Hey dear," I called, reaching up with my newly freed hand and cupping his face. "I've missed you."

"And I have you," he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. He took me by my hand and lead me back to his cab, pointing at my leathers resting gently in his passenger seat. "Target practice?" he offered with a smile.

I grabbed the leathers, and quickly strapped them on. Taking one weapon at a time from Orion's hands, I loaded myself with my favorites, and strapped my belt of ammo around my waist. "Ready when you are, Chief," I called to him, heading slowly towards the room Bulkhead had deemed the range.

Orion chuckled behind me, his engine roaring to life before he transformed.

Once I made it through the massive doorway, I crouched behind a few of the upturned metal pieces of the floor, I brought the pistol strapped to my left leg to my face, cocking it and disengaging the safety. Optimus chuckled again, myself looking up to him before I darted around the corner, aiming at a slight miscolor in the wall, and firing.

I missed.

"What the hell?" I called, staring at the dent in the wall in misbelief.

"You're dead," Optimus cheered happily, transforming his hand into a blaster and aiming at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I wish you guys did paintball…"

He paused for a moment, assumingly looking up what _paintball_ is, then laughed again. "I do believe I would _still_ wipe the floor with your defeat if we were to face off." He disengaged his blaster before transforming.

Before Orion could climb out completely, I charged him, pushing him against the truck. "I don't believe you," I almost whispered, allowing my lips to flow across his neck. His hand reached up and grabbed my bicep, pulling me closer to him.

"You're offering dangerous things," he grumbled at the same volume as I.

"I know what I'm asking for," I pushed my waist against his, feeling his body tense beneath mine.

His other hand grabbed a hold of me, pulling me back slightly to look at me. "Carabelle…" he muttered. "Are you sure?..."

"Absolutely," I stated, laying a gentle kiss on his nose.

He smiled, before he looked away, dropping his hands. "I … don't know anything about… human, body…"

I brought my hand to his face, pulling his eyes back to me. "And you think I know anything about yours?"

He smiled, before kissing me firmly. I leaned into him, smiling graciously against his lips as he tightened his hold around me, pulling me close once more. His hands traveled down my back, and onto my tailbone. My spark pulsed desperately, reaching for his chest. I gasped, pulling back and looking at him wide eyed.

He chuckled softly. "It seems you need to teach me of human gestures, and I will get to teach you of ours," he smiled, tugging my shirt down and over my chest. He ever so slightly grazed the skin between, directly above my spark. It pulsed again, the feeling of sweet pleasure racing through my brain, taking over my normal reactions. I didn't understand how just simply _hovering_ could have this kind of effect on my body.

"I like your ways," I smiled, leaning into him and allowing my spark's pull to guide me. "But…" I let my hand trail down his stomach, coming to a rest right atop his jeans. "I think I like these ways too…."

He let out a low growl, closing his eyes as I pushed my hand in. His head fell against the metal of his truck, his truck shaking ever so slightly. I smiled triumphantly before pulling away despite my spark's protest.

He opened his eyes to watch as I climbed into his cab. He pulled himself to his feet before following me, Optimus shutting the door dangerously behind him. I stood by the sleeper smiling as he towered above me, breathing deeply and glaring at me. I let my hand trail down his stomach again, finding each indent of his muscles, memorizing the way his body reacted as I reached for his jeans again.

He growled dangerously before he grabbed my shoulders, pushing me away. "Now." he demanded.

"Now what my love?" I smiled at him sweetly.

"Clothes. Off." he narrowed his eyes. "On my sleeper. Now."

I smiled, kissing his cheek. "You didn't say please,"

He grabbed me by my waist, lifting me into the air as if I weighed nothing. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me, despite the struggle I put against him. He gently slammed me down into the blankets, laying his body ontop mine, trapping me. "I believe I gave you an order,"

"Well, commander," I laughed, struggling to gain control over my arms, which he just applied more pressure on me. I lowered my voice, leaning back to watch his reaction. "Kiss my ass,"

His eyes widened, before his lips spread into a smile, his eyes narrowing again. "As you wish," he pulled away only for a second before flipping me on my stomach.

I laughed, pulling my knees towards me, pulling myself up and in the air. I felt a feather light pressure against the fabric of the jeans, before I sharp sting on the other side. I screamed, attempting to flip over to return to smack he offered on my ass. He clenched his hold on my legs, myself twisting my waist to glare at him. "You'll regret that."

"In due time, my spark," he smiled innocently, before his eyes narrowed again. "Now, clothes off. _Please_."

I smiled as his grip decreased, allowing my legs to flip over with the rest of my body. "Only if you do the same," I kissed his cheek gently.

I grinned widely, before in a quick flash of his holoform, he was naked.

"What the fuck?..." I muttered, my gaze trailing down as I took in his marvelous body.

"One of the benefits of the hologram…" he muttered, kissing me firmly and quickly. "Now…."

I yanked my shirt off and he helped me sit up. I struggled with the button on my jeans as he fumbled with my bra. "Do you need help?" I offered as I kicked my shoes off, waiting for him to disengage the accursed clothing.

He growled, before towering over my head, leaning over his shoulder. "Why…." he murmured.

"Here," I smacked his hands away, twisting it off quickly and handing it to him. "I'll teach you later." I layed back down, moving to wiggle my jeans off.

He quickly moved my hands aside, grabbing a firm hold on my waistband and yanking both pieces of clothing down my legs. Tossing them over his shoulder he returned to my face. He kissed me passionately, running his fingers across the skin above my spark, driving me crazy. "Teach me…" he begged, pulling away.

I smiled, reaching down gently.

* * *

" _Optimus, come in_ ,"

I groaned, turning into the bare chest beside me. The blanket spread over the forms of both Orion and I, myself trying to move as little as possible. Once he got an idea of _what_ to do, … Orion is a _master_.

"What is it Ratchet?" Optimus' voice rumbled through the speakers in the front.

" _I have obtained critical information about the decepticon activity on earth. I have put off comming you for as long as I could, I fear it is no longer impossible._ "

"I'll be there soon."

Orion sat up, stretching his arms above my head. He looked down at me as I moaned again.

He gently ran his hand across my back in small circles. "I am sorry for hurting you,"

"Baby," I smiled, turning into his touch despite my body's protest. "If this is the only way you hurt me, ever, I believe I will live a wonderful life,"

He chuckled as his engine roared to life. "You might want to dress," he offered.

"Don't wana," I muttered, turning into the pillow underneath my head.

"Well," he kissed my hair lightly. "Do it anyways."

He pulled on my shoulders, hauling me to a sitting position. I moaned, accepting the articles of clothing that he offered to me.

"The coordinates Starscream are within an abandoned decepticon mine," I heard Ratchet reason as Optimus rolled to a stop. I reached for my bra, laughing as Orion watched me curiously snap it on.

"Hold on," Arcee called angrily. "You just fixed him up and sent him on his way?"

Optimus transformed, and I flinched slightly as I fell to a rest on his shoulder. He looked down at me, worried, and I just waved him off.

"What were we supposed to do?" Bulkhead defended. "Take him back here?"

"Not that I wouldn't jump at any chance to put Airachnid down, but she isn't the only one who's robbed me of a partner."

"You weren't there, Arcee. Starscream was weak, defenseless!"

"And learning of the Insecticon could prove highly tactical." Ratchet interjected. "Starscream's intel has proved credible in the past."

"Sure, when he wasn't busy stabbing us in the back!"

Optimus shook his head, stepping towards the arguing group. "Without the resources we possessed on Cybertron, we lack ready means of capturing and imprisoning our enemies. Nonetheless, I do not condone the termination of any defenseless life-form."

I raised my hand, smiling, looking at Optimus impatiently.

"What's an Insecticon?"

"One of the most ruthless factions of the decepticon army," Ratchet explained. "And Starscream reported that he and Airachnid had unearthed one of them, and it fell under the control of the femme."

"We should investigate," I grinned, raising my cast-free arm to Optimus. "I'm free from base now."

"Remain here," he ordered, bringing his hand to me. I groaned in protest, of both the order of staying here and of having to rise to get on that hand "You are injured."

"Is she alright?" the doc called out concerned then.

"I'm fine, Ratchet," I called. "It's just a little rough at the moment." I legs screamed in protest as I pulled my body up. "But why can't I go?"

"You are injured."

I growled, crossing my arms - properly - and pouting to myself. "Keep this up I'll just say no next time,"

He chuckled, leaning his servo against my body carefully. "I'll have to challenge that then," he smirked.

"Return to me," I ordered, blowing him a kiss.

"Yes ma'am," he returned the kiss before turning and walking through the ground bridge, the other three following close behind.

* * *

The ground bridge opened, the bots walking through. Optimus' face mask unsheathed as his optics fell on me, his lips turned up in a slight smile.

"Hey, Chief," I smiled at him, stifling a yawn as I rose from my position on Ratchet's keyboard.

" _Please_ take her away," the medic called behind him. "She has been pestering me the length of your mission."

"What'd I miss?" I grinned up at him.

"It's a good thing you didn't come, Cara," Bulkhead called. "It was crazy."

"Oh?" I looked at Optimus curiously as he reached out for me.

"Airachnid and Starscream both attempted an assassination on Megatron."

"A mutiny," I grinned. "I like it."

"The cons came to their master's rescue," Bulk replied. "It was a massive showdown."

"Awesome."

Optimus narrowed his eyes at me, before placing me on his shoulder.

"You know you love me."


	34. Nemesis Prime

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

Three cars zoomed through the ground bridge. A yellow one was smoking the two behind him, the bots on the side cheering them on.

"Go, Jack go!" Acee cheered.

"Metal to the pedal Miko!" Bulkhead hollered while Bee buzzed his own excitement.

"No way," Miko stated. "Raf's scorching us!"

I smiled softly as I watched the boy beam with pride, not saying a word as he concentrated on his vehicle.

The intercom rang behind me on the computer system Ratchet was working on. I groaned.

" _Prime!?_ " the same masculine voice rang out. " _Do you read me?_ "

"Don't you ever sleep?" I asked as the bots gathered around.

Ratchet gave me a pointed glare as he responded. "I'm sorry, Agent Fowler. Optimus isn't here at the moment."

" _Then I'll take that as a confirmation that he's presently trying to run me off the road!_ "

I burst into laughter, clutching onto the railing of the catwalk to steady myself as the kids stopped their racing. "That's the best one yet, Fowler,"

"That hardly seems likely," Ratchet agreed with me.

" _Yeah? Well tell that to my burning treads!_ "

I looked to Ratchet. "Might as well send us through," I shrugged, turning to race for my leathers as Arcee followed slowly.

As i quickly strapped them on, Ratchet opened the ground bridge. I ran a quick check over my weapons, and hopped onto a waiting Arcee. The two mechs transformed beside us, Arcee revving and driving through the bridge.

On the other side, a blue and red Peterbilt nosing Fowler's much smaller car over the railing.

"It can't be…" I muttered, taking in the paint job.

Bumblebee pushed in front of us, flooring it towards the two. He transformed, leaning over the edge and grabbing ahold of the car just as it tumbled over.

The truck reversed, driving away quickly. Bulkhead transformed, Arcee breaking. "Looks like Optimus…" he pointed out, watching it go.

"Prime's don't run." the motorcycle beneath me revved, my grip tightening as she wheeled out.

After driving for a few minutes, the truck disappeared from sight. She slowed near an abandoned gas station. "See anything?" she asked as she shined her headlights on the building.

"No,..."

Lights flashed on the road in front of us, a familiar engine rumbling towards us. "Arcee!" I shouted as the truck connected with the bike. I felt my right leg crunch between her frame and the pavement, my head pounding hard on the ground. My helmet cracked, and I was met with pitch black.

* * *

My head was _pounding_.

I groaned, reaching my hand for my head. "Gods have mercy…" I begged, clenching my eyes shut tighter. I felt warm arms clutch my shoulders, my eyes opening to see the neon blues of Ratch. He brought forth a flashlight, shining it in my eyes. "Ratch, that's not helping!" I groaned, closing my eyes again.

"Pupils are dilating properly, that's a good sign?" he called over his shoulder to the team of humans standing with us on the catwalk. I opened my eyes again, pushing myself off the surface of whatever was behind me to look around.

"Yes," I muttered. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were standing by the full body scanner, Arcee leaned inside of it. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Jack asked me, walking to what I discovered was the medical bed I was laying in. _Again_.

Arcee's frame groaned, Ratch disappearing and Ratchet transforming, flashing a light into her optics. "That's it," he cheered as her optics slowly opened. "Follow the light,"

The neon blue flashed open at that. "Wait. What?" she groaned, Ratchet backing off as she stepped out. Bee reached for her, supporting her smaller frame. "Not the best choice of words."

"You alright?" I called to her.

"Sure." she turned to face me. "Except for being blindsided by Optimus."

"What!?" I exclaimed, moving to climb out of the bed. My right leg was heavy, and pushing the covers out of the way I found a cast from my foot to right above my knee, which had an ice pack strapped to it. "What the hell is this?"

" _That_ is what is going to heal your leg," Ratchet called to me. "You have two different shaft fractures in your tibia, and your knee is dislocated. A miracle, really, that you aren't dead."

"Most accidents between a big rig and a motorcycle don't usually end this well," Fowler interjected.

" _Well?_ How long will I be in this?"

"12 weeks, at the most," Ratchet answered, turning his attention to Arcee's vitals. "But with your energon, no one really knows."

I groaned turning to Arcee. "We cannot be certain it was Optimus. He would never…" I trailed off as my spark pulsed painfully. "He wouldn't hurt you like that, let alone me…"

"I'm only reporting what I saw.." she looked down.

"Why would Optimus try and knock off Agent Fowler?" Jack asked.

"Maybe Optimus believes he's a decepticon again," Raf offered.

"Or, he's been faking being a good guy all this time!" Miko exclaimed.

"I don't think so," I said, remembering the … _intense_ conversations I've had with him.

"If Prime has gone off the rails, for any reason, we have a serious problem." Fowler pointed out.

"This is absurd," Ratchet laughed. He stalked over to the main computer, calling over his shoulder as he went. "A quick check for Optimus' signal will reveal that he's nowhere near the location of tonight's incident." he paused, buttons clicking away. "In fact… he's returning now."

I groaned as the kids and Fowler moved closer to the railing overlooking the hangar. I couldn't get out of bed, and the bed can't move on it's own. The rumble of Optimus' engine filled the room, the bot's moving to intercept him as he approached. Peering over them as much as I could, the frame had a striking resemblance to the big rig I remembered seeing pushing Fowler over the edge of the bridge. Though, there was just that gut feeling. _It wasn't him_.

He rolled to a stop, transforming and walking forward. He paused as he took in the stances of his crew: defensive. "Is something wrong?" he asked, his baritone filled with worry.

"We were just…" Arcee trailed off. "Wondering where you've been."

"We… haven't been able to reach you," Bulkhead finished.

"I have been outside of our communication's range…" he reached to his side.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee onlined their blasters, taking aim on _my_ bot.

"Easy," Bulkhead warned.

Optimus paused, looking at his team wearily. He held up his hand to calm them, producing an energon crystal in the other. ".. in a subterranean energon deposit."

The bots shared a look, but didn't lower their weapons.

"Come on," Jack called, leaning over the rail. "It's our guy. Can't you tell?"

The room froze for a moment as the bots exchanged glances. Finally, they disengaged their blasters at the same time, Arcee walking forward, guilt striking her frame. "We're… sorry." she called up to him, helm hung low.

He was looking at him wide opticed, taking in the bots like he'd been shot.

"Don't blame them, Prime," Fowler called. "I was attacked earlier tonight out on the open highway by a big rig - one that bore a striking resemblance to you."

"Cara and I were struck by him too, knocked us both out cold." Arcee stated.

"Cara?" he called curiously.

"Over here, big guy," I called cautiously, waving to him. I pull my right leg over the edge of the bed, wincing as it pulled the ice off of my knee.

Optimus walked over to me, taking in my cast. "What happened?"

"Apparently it's broken," I knocked on the cast gently, looking at it in disgust. "Ratch says it w takes 12 weeks."

"Now do you understand why we were weary?" Bulk called, gesturing to me.

"Hey, we got any crutches around here?" I called to Ratchet angrily.

Jack approached me, reaching for something leaning against the wall behind me. "I had mom drop these off while you were out," he explained, handing me crutches.

I groaned, taking them. I adjusted them to be slightly taller, and leaned against them to stand. It hurt to bend my knee, but only slightly. "It's back in place?"

"I snapped it back while you were sleeping," Ratch told me, onlining beside me. "Are you alright?"

"I will be once Optimus freaking picks me up," I gave the bot a pointed glare, reaching the railings without too much difficulty. He laid his servo on the metal flooring behind me, myself very _un_ graciously falling into it. He raised me to his shoulder where I scooted off his hand and landed, hard, on my ass. "Ow…" I muttered, turning myself to face the front. I looked up to him, seeing the worry in his optics still. "I'm alright, Chief," I assured him.

A cell phone rang below us.

"Fowler," he turned his back to us, walking away slightly. "What?" he exclaimed, pausing. "That's not possible. I can tell you sure as there are 50 stars on my star - spangled shorts, it isn't him!" he turned to us, flipping his phone shut. "Alden Military Base is under attack - by Optimus Prime,"

I felt my bot's frame beneath me stiffen. "The truck?" I asked curiously.

"The bot,"

Everyone turned to my Optimus, who stood stock still. "Activate the ground bridge," he ordered Ratchet firmly.

He kneeled down slightly, Bulkhead gathering me in his servos and gently placing me on the catwalk near the others. "Stay here," Bulk ordered me. I waved him off, reaching for my crutches my bot offered me.

I gestured for him to move closer, myself leaning up to him with a soft smile. I kissed his faceplates gently. "Be safe," I muttered.

He nodded, rising to follow the others out of the bridge.

It wasn't long after the bridge closed that the command to open it once more rang through.

As Optimus walked through, Fowler's phone rang again.

I looked at Optimus who looked like he'd seen a ghost. He transformed, reversing to come to a stop directly below me, his driver's door opening and Orion walking out. He climbed the catwalk stairs, head hung low.

"No, General Bryce," Fowler assured whoever was on the other line. "Optimus Prime did _not_ attack our boys."

I dropped to the floor, my left leg screaming in protest as my right stayed straight. I backed up to lean against the pole of the railing, Orion falling instep next to me.

"Because I was with Prime when I got the alert!"

He sat down beside me, laying his head gently on my shoulder. I threw an arm around him, hugging him gently.

"Yes sir. The autobots were at your base ; but only in response to the initial attack. … But, sir, I - Yes sir, I understand." he flipped his phone shut, turning to us. He sighed. "All military personnel are under strict orders to destroy any and all bots on sight."

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I called, before I could catch myself.

"But… they're innocent!" Raf defended, looking at me closely.

"Optimus was framed!" Miko shouted in the same tone I had carried.

Orion winced in my arms, his head falling farther down. I directed him to lay on my left thigh, his body stretched out before him. "Though unfortunate," his voice rumbled from below. His truck transformed, Orion flickering slightly. "The military order changes nothing." I moved to protest his usage of both forms, but a single look into his eyes told me different. "My imposter clearly poses a grave threat to humanity."

"A 30-foot-tall transforming imposter," Fowler so conveniently pointed out.

I scoffed. "They actually did it,.."

"Those butchers managed to crack the code," Ratchet agreed with me.

"MECH.."

"MECH abducted Breakdown, and by all indications, deconstructed him from cranial chamber to heel strut." Ratchet elaborated as I ran my fingers through the hair of Orion's still form.

"I was there," Bulkhead rumbled.

"And we know," Optimus continued. "More recently, they obtained Starscream's t-cog."

"Which they evidently installed in a knock off of you," I stated, kissing Orion's head softly.

"Which, in turn, scanned an appropriate vehicle form." Ratchet said.

"Fill the tank with energon…"

"And say hello to Nemesis Prime!" Miko called.

"So where do we start?" Fowler asked. "MECH's base could be anywhere."

"Not necessarily," I called, looking at Optimus knowingly.

"While MECH may have learned much of our biology," he stated, nodding at me.

"They haven't necessarily absorbed our _tech_ nology." Ratchet finished.

"Without access to a ground bridge, Nemesis Prime would rely on his wheels for transportation," I finished as Ratchet calculated on the screen.

"Chances are, MECH's base is within driving distance of both incidents." Arcee stepped forward.

"What are we waiting for?" Fowler called, slamming his fist into his palm. "Let's get out there and mash MECH's little science project."

"I want to go with," I called, looking at Optimus hopefully.

"Agent Fowler," he called, Orion disappearing. "I do not think it advisable to put yourself in harm's way of MECH's robot again." he turned to me. "And _you_ are staying on base until your leg heals," he ordered.

I shrunk a bit, before remembering something. "I'm not sure it's _advisable_ for you bots to be scouting with the military having orders to terminate you," Fowler nodded beside me.

"We will maintain vehicular cover until absolutely necessary," he stated, glaring at me. "I will leave a comm open for you, my spark. But please, remain here."

I nodded, blowing my bot a kiss.

* * *

" _Nothing but tumbleweeds,_ " Bulkhead reported in.

" _Just a whole lot of empty_ ," Arcee commed next.

Bumblebee beeped excitedly, his signal flashing on screen the next moment.

" _Bumblebee,_ " Optimus called out. " _Proceed with utmost caution. Reconnaissance only. We will rendezvous at your coordinates._ "

After a few moments, Bumblebee opened his comm. " _Be on your guard_ ," A familiar voice ordered. " _My double could be anywhere._ "

Bee buzzed in worry, and I smiled at the bot's intelligence.

" _I'm sorry… what?_ "

Blaster fire could be heard before the comm shut off. "Optimus," I called. "Hurry!"

" _Bumblebee_?" My bot called through his comm, silence coming through the other end. " _Do you read?_ "

" _Fan out?_ " Arcee asked, the sound of their weapons transforming following.

" _And, beware of anything that might resemble me,_ "

"Is there anything we can do Ratchet?" I asked to doc.

"If I can isolate the control frequency the remote link Silas is employing, I should be able to pinpoint his exact location."

"Remote link?" Raf asked curiously.

I hauled myself to my feet as Ratchet laughed. "You didn't think MECH possessed the ability to build a _completely_ autonomous robot, did you?"

"Can I help?" I asked him, peering over at the controls. "Uh...nevermind."

"Aha!" he cheered. "Frequency isolated."

"Then reopen that bridge," Fowler ordered.

"Agent Fowler," Ratchet called. "Did you not hear Optimus advice against your involvement? It's for your own safety!"

"I am not presently able to go into battle, Ratchet," I called. "Agent Fowler is,"

"Look, Doc. I don't plan on dancing with any bots. But there's a human element in play, and in case you haven't noticed, I happen to be a highly-trained, government-grade human."

"Yeah," Miko cheered. "Plus, Silas tried to run him off the road. It's personal."

" _Optimus Prime,_ " A voice called through Optimus' open comm as Fowler darted down the stairs. " _We meet again._ "

" _The deception ends here, Silas,"_ he thundered.

" _Does it?_ "

The sound of blaster fire followed the sound of metal clashing into metal as the ground bridge opened, Fowler walking through. Ratchet connected with his cell phone signal, the line opening. "Agent Fowler, the control frequency is transmitting from a structure 100 meters due north."

" _Copy that._ "

A massive explosion echoed through the comm, my spark pulsing in fear.

" _My robot chassis possesses all of your strength, speed, and firepower,_ " Silas called, metal on metal being heard in the background. " _Add my extensive combat training, and MECH has clearly achieved the perfect meld of man and machine._ "

After a few moments of silence, Optimus let out a groan. " _Ohh_ …"

" _But you know the key difference between you and me? … My body can't feel pain!_ " Another clash of metal, and Optimus let out a loud, pained groan, the sound of his body falling to the ground following.

"Optimus!" I called, worriedly.

" _Is that the girl we saw in your company before_?" Silas teased. " _Maybe, after I've defeated you, I'll pay her a visit. Discover_ why _she's so comfortable around you. … Or, maybe, offer her to Megatron… as a peace offering._ "

I felt Optimus' pain as I glared at the screen. " _N...No_!" he hollered, another clash followed by his body falling again. " _Don't … touch…_ "

He fell silent, the comm only transmitting the sound of the wind. "Fowler must have Silas distracted…" Ratchet called.

"Optimus…" I called through the comm. "I'm right here, my love. I'm right here."

" _Cara…._ "

"Yes love," I cheered, his voice was laced in pain. "You're almost done dear. Come back to me, okay? Finish this motherfucker off, and come back to me? We can sleep _all you want_ in your sleeper tonight." I paused, listening as he struggled to his pedes. "Or….not,"

He chuckled as I heard his pistons bring him to his full height. I listened as the sound of metals clashing continued to fill the room, Optimus calling out in rage with each hit.

" _No, no, No!_ "

Silence after the screams of Silas. " _Agent Fowler?_ " Optimus called carefully.

" _Better head back to base, Prime. I'll handle Uncle Sam._ "

* * *

"So how weird was it to see someone who looked exactly like Optimus kicking your tailpipe?" Miko teased Bulkhead as we all gathered around the med bay.

"It's a sight I won't soon forget," Arcee laughed.

I smiled, looking down at my bot as Ratchet finished the weld to his left side.

"The question remains whether MECH will continue to function without it's leader,"

" _Well here's the kicker,_ " Fowler called over the phone. " _We sifted through the wreckage with a fine-toothed comb, and couldn't find any trace of Silas._ "

Optimus looked down, examining his weld before turning to me. "Do….you remember what you promised?"

I smiled. "Of course I do, love." blew him a kiss. "Though, you're going to have to help me….I gotta bum leg."

Optimus smiled, transforming slowly. His pattern was different, myself falling into his sleeper eventually. Orion onlined beside me as Optimus drove out of the hangar, the bots gleefully shooing us away.

"Hey babe," I smiled as he approached me. "You want to help me out of these clothes? And how about you show me that magic trick with yours again?"

He smiled, reaching for the bottom of my shirt. "What trick?" he asked, pulling it over my head.

"The one where you make them disappear."

He beamed, as I pressed a firm kiss against his lips.


	35. Grill Armada

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

Bulkhead swerved slightly, my body jerking up.

"I'm awake!" I called, sitting up despite the force in my chest advising against it.

Bulkhead chuckled beneath me. "Relax, Cara." he told me. "I'm picking up a signal."

I glanced at his dash, confirming that he was, in fact, locating a signal. "We should tell Optimus," I groaned. "I guess we can go mudding some other time…."

"Definitely," he confirmed, and I could almost see his smirk. "Bulkhead to base. We've picked up a strong reading - permission to check it out?"

" _As long as you watch over Cara carefully,_ " my bot's voice thundered through. He was with Agent Fowler, who had a meeting with 'Uncle Sam,' as he explained. I was forbidden to accompany, which led to Bulkhead's offer to keep my company.

Bulk turned, ramping the edge of the road and onto the open plains of grass. He zagged through trees, dirt clouding my vision and covering the green paint job. I laughed opening, raising my hands up as we traveled. He skidded to a stop, transforming around me.

" _That_ is what mudding is like," I explained, panting heavily. "Only with less control!"

He smiled slightly, walking towards a crater in the ground. Peering over it, we were met with a massive hole in the ground.

"It looks like one of Airachnid's burrows," I pointed out.

"No sign of activity," he answered, throwing himself over the ledge, beginning his descent into the depth's. "You're not scared of the dark, are you?" He cocked his optics to mine.

I laughed. "You kidding? I lived on the streets, buddy. I live in the dark,"

As he neared the bottom, I peered over his frame. I noticed a familiar neon blue glow illuminating the flooring. "Energon?"

Bulkhead paused, looking over himself. "Boxed and ready for pickup?"

The humms of a massive engine shook the walls, Bulkhead and I looking up as a darkness overshadowed us. "Scrap!" I called as he sped up his pace. A rock beneath him gave, his body falling slightly. He reached up, latching ahold of another rock before he could plummet. "Cara," he called, encasing me with his free hand. The ledge gave out, the bot falling into the masses of energon. My body bounced up, my head connecting with the metals of his servo, hard. My vision blurred, before blacking out.

* * *

The space around me filled with the sounds of a deep groan. I forced my heavy eyes open, feeling the metals beneath me shake as the autobot below me awoke. The metals shifted, I braced myself within the folds of Bulkhead's shoulder as he pulled himself up, grabbing at his helm.

"Ohh, my head gasket," he groaned.

"Uh…..Bulk?" I asked hesitantly, taking in our surroundings.

"Hm?" he paused, his optics looking around in the same manner as mine. "What the….?" he lept from the ledge we were on, falling to the solid metal ground on the floor of…"The decepticon warship?"

Air rushed behind me as he backed up. "Bulkhead!"

"Woa!"

There was literally a giant hole in the ground of the ship. It lead to open air, clouds drifting below us. _We were in the air._ I shot the bot a look, which he shrugged at.

"Ratchet," he called over his comm. "Don't ask how we got here - long story." The comm was answered with static. "Ratchet, you copy?"

"Oh, _scrapnuggets!_ " I groaned. I shot the bot a look. "Now what do we do?"

He thought a moment, looking around. We were in what seemed to be the energon storage unit, because there were piles and piles of the square containers scattered around us. "Exploring?" he offered.

"On the Nemesis?" I demanded. "Are you crazy? You're lucky we haven't been killed yet!"

"It's not like we have any better option!"

I groaned, looking down at my bum leg. The cast was heavy, and I was still unable to move around without the aid of crutches. I secured myself deeper into the metals of his frame as the moved forward, eventually finding a door. It opened, Bulkhead peering around it. He slowly moved out, the hallway being vacant.

"Stealthy…" he assured himself. "Stealthy…."

Footsteps echoed down the hall. "Scrap!" I whispered as Bulk dodged away from the middle. He backed towards the door, it closing and him connecting with it.

Three vehicons emerged from what I assumed was patrol, the bot cowering behind a pole as they walked by without even a glance our way. He backed away, facing the directions in which the con's left.

His rear connected with something, his frame spinning quickly to face the abrasion, weapons drawn.

"Starscream?" I took in the smaller, petite frame of the con aiming his own weapons at us.

"Why is it that everytime I return to my old stomping grounds, I find an autobot roaming the halls?" he rolled his optics, his pointed servo flailing about like a chick on _Mean Girls_.

"Don't tell me you came crawling back to Megatron," Bulkhead growled dangerously beneath me.

"Hardly," he sneered, stepping forward. "Now, out of my way!"

"Scream," Bulk was begging the next minute. "You gotta show me the way off this boat,"

"Sorry, too busy," he stuck his nose in the air pathetically.

"Look," I called, rising to my foot. "When you needed help-"

" _As_ I recall," he interrupted, shoving his face dangerously close to my much smaller body. "We bartered. So, unless you have anything of value to offer me, step aside!"

"The exit," Bulkhead demanded, his brow ridges narrowing. "Now!"

"I may have given Arcee a free pass when she and I last met," he flashed his talons open, slicing across Bulkhead's chest. The bot groaned in pain, stepping backwards upon the impact. "But I won't hesitate to skewer you as I did a certain Cliffjumper!"

Bulkhead glared at the con, his servo falling from his chest revealing four scratches in his armor. I locked a death grip on the pistons in his neck struts as he transformed his servo into a steel ball, charging the con. He punched the smaller frame into the air, Starscream falling to his back. He sat up the next second, blasters firing up.

"Perish, Bulkhead!"

But we were already in the air. He landed ontop him, delivering another punch to his faceplates. "This is for Cliffjumper!" he called, laying his fist down. "For Bumblebee!" another. "For everything!"

It was obviously the final blow, the con falling weakly to the floor. Color drained from his paintjob, the red in his optics dying slowly. Bulkhead panted heavily, before his optics widened. I laid a hand on his cheek, in the same manner as I did Optimus so many times before, as he pushed himself up and off the frame. "You left me no choice…." he reasoned with himself, transforming his servo back. He looked at them like they weren't even his. I swallowed the lump in my throat, awkwardly crawling down his arm and landing in his palm, my casted leg almost pulling me off of it. I smiled up at him gently, assuring him in the only way I knew how.

"If we don't hide…." I trailed off, gesturing to the empty frame behind him.

He nodded in understanding, grabbing a hold of the con and dragging him through a door a few feet away. I looked behind him, through the halls of the room we just entered. "A comm unit!" I called, patting the metals of his helm softly.

His digits danced across the keypad, it beeping to life under his commands. "Bulkhead to base, do you read me?" he called anxiously. "Do you copy?" It beeped again, Bulkhead scoffing in frustrations. "Stupid comm tech,"

"Is it even on?" I asked sarcastically.

The room glared red, the speakers overhead squealing in protest. I covered my ears, it thundering through my already pounding head. The bot hit another button, it shutting off.

We turned to the sounds of the door opening, the silhouettes of two cons appearing on the wall. Bulkhead turned and ran, just as the cons emerged. "Halt!" They ordered, running past the pillar Bulkhead was unsuccessfully hiding behind. He turned, running down an opposite hallway. He climbed into a ventilation unit in a wall, crawling through the tight frame carefully.

"Stealthy….stealthy!"

" _Lord Megatron!_ " I froze, my heart stopped in fear. Bulkhead peered through one of the vents, just as a familiar pede stomped to a halt.

"Yes, what is it?" he demanded.

" _An intruder._ "

"Autobot?"

Bulkhead froze, sinking into the darkness.

" _Starscream. He was last seen in the vicinity of the bridge._ "

Megatron turned, and thundered away, his pedsteps falling to the same depth as Optimus'.

I exchanged a glance with Bulkhead, who pushed forward. He crawled along for a few more minutes, before a distant buzzing could be heard.

"Why the _fuck_ does this keep happening?" I demanded as the ship shook with an unknown impact. There was another, the ship rocking with an explosion.

Bulkhead shrugged, before halting altogether. He pounded on the floor beneath his servos, a cover falling to the ground. He fell through, landing on his pedes with impressive balance. Looking over the ledge we landed on, there was a massive machine in the middle, feeding itself with energon cubes which piled to the max around it. Large tubes traveled up the walls, glowing with the blue coloring. "Is that?.."

"The engine," Bulkhead confirmed, transforming his servo into his weapon again. "You might want to take cover," he offered me a hand, which I scampered onto. "One way or another, I'm getting us off this boat!" He cradled me close to his chest, and his lept over the side, releasing a rough battle cry.

The room exploded under the impact, Bulkhead flying away from the connection. He landed far away from the exploding engine, as I buried myself deeper into his embrace. The ship's trajectory angled, falling towards - what I assumed - the ground. HE charged through an open door, a familiar frame falling beside us the next instant. I visibly shook my head as Starscream ordered us away, transforming and jetting out of the hall. I followed his track, it leading to a loading dock, _open air!_

The ship made impact with the ground, Bulkhead falling to metals below as the frame of the ship shook violently. He pushed my body against his chest more firmly, transforming around me. I fell into the bench seats in his back, the three different seat belts strapping me in securely. His engine revved, ramping the metals of the landing doc before his charged into the grass and _far_ away from the ship as quickly as he could.

* * *

Bulkhead's tires squealed as he violently applied the breaks, his horn blaring at an alarming volume. The three seatbelts rubbed against my bare skin uncomfortably, as he came to a stop inside of our base. He transformed, myself falling into his servo as he approached the on looking bots. "Guys, you are not going to believe the day we had!"

I choked on thin air, looking at what lay behind them. A… time capsule looking thing, and in it, Airachnid's frozen frame. "You too, huh?" I asked my bot as he reached for me. "Hey love, I've missed you. How was the meeting?"

* * *

 **I apologize, I tried writing a scene where it was Cara accompanying Optimus, and the two of them discussed her spark and had a little… intimate relations, but I couldn't make it any longer than 300 words. …. And it was terribly written. So, I combined the two, and will give them that oppertunity later. For right now, it was bonding with Bulkhead. That's good enough, right?**

 **Sorry If I disappointed any of you!**

 **Love,**

 **-Lizzzard**


	36. Flying Mind

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

Optimus lifted his hand to his shoulder, where I climbed off.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, his voice quiet underneath Bulkhead's storytelling.

"Wonderful," I smiled at him.

"But when the Insecticon's suddenly backed off, I was inspired by my proximity to the power core and did what I do best." Bulkhead recalled. I braced my arms behind me, leaning back and listening to the story. He pounded his fist into his hand, Miko cheering below.

"You trashed Megatron's ride like a rock star in a hotel room." she cheered, running to her bot.

"We should hit the cons right now while they're vulnerable," Arcee called from below.

"Megatron's warship may be grounded," Ratchet called from the computer screens. "But let's not forget that we remain vastly outnumbered,"

"Especially since he has added the insecticon hive to his ranks." I pointed out.

"Then maybe it's time to call in an airstrike," Agent Fowler stepped forward.

I groaned, facepalming. "What part of 'not attacking' means 'airstrike!?'"

"Or," Optimus calmed the tensions building between the two of us again. "For us to consider more extreme measures."

The group that had gathered made it's way down the hall and into one of the storage units. The door opened, a certain relic looking at us.

"The spark extractor?" Ratchet asked, approaching it.

"Optimus," I called over to him. "Are you _sure_ you want to travel down this road?"

"While I am deeply reluctant to deploy a weapon of this caliber, especially one forged by decepticon hands, this may be our only chance to end this war once and for all."

I laid a hand upon his cheek, smiling at him softly.

* * *

" _Optimus, I am detecting a massive energy spike at the decepticon crash site,_ "

I groaned as Optimus transformed, his hand concealing me as I adjusted my clothes and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ooh," I called, looking over at the screen where Ratchet had isolated the signal. "That's purple, that's dark energon," the others gathered around me as Optimus took in my observation. He reached his hand to the catwalk by the kids. "Awe…." I pouted, stepping off gently, reaching for the crutches Jack offered me.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" he ordered, the others obeying that very word.

He began his accent himself, before he was called to a halt.

"Hold on, Prime," Fowler called his attention to us. "If you are going to deploy some kind of super weapon in the final showdown with the cons, it's my job as a representative of planet Earth to bear witness,"

Ratchet and Optimus exchanged a look, before he transformed and opened his door.

"Hold up!" I ordered, sticking out a crutch to halt the man who moved to the stairs. "If he goes, I go."

"Uh…" Ratchet muttered. "His leg isn't broken."

"I don't care!" I demanded. "It is _my_ job as Optimus Prime's intended to bear witness on his final showdown. _Especially_ since the last time he almost got his dumb ass killed!"

The room fell silent as the weight of my words was bared. Eventually, Fowler reached for me, supporting me so I wouldn't need my crutches. I dare Optimus to protest because I had many words backed up for him.

However, I only simply smiled as I felt a familiar touch on my shoulder, my feet wiping out from beneath me as Orion lifted me into his arms, carrying me the rest of his way into his cab.

"You will either stay with Fowler or I the whole time," Orion demanded me as the seat belts strapped me in, the doors shutting behind us as Fowler strapped himself in the driver's seat. Orion straddled my smaller form, facing me as Optimus' engine rumbled through.

"As you wish, baby," I smiled at him, kissing his nose mockingly. He scrunched his nose at me, before transforming. Fowler fell to the ground, myself falling onto his hand.

"Sweet Lady Liberty," the human called from below.

In front of us, the Nemesis was flying again, only instead of the usual menacing red, it glowed a purple around it's edges. "You think…" I trailed off as I felt Optimus' form tense.

"It's weapon's systems are activating," he informed me, laying me down beside Fowler. "Remain with Special Agent Fowler until we return for you,"

I nodded, leaning onto Fowler, blowing a kiss to him. "Be safe,"

"Bumblebee, now," Optimus ordered through his comm softly.

I hadn't even realized that Bee wasn't present until I heard his engine revving in the distance. The little yellow car engaged in evasive maneuvers as the warship released red energon blasts from its hold.

"Arcee, Bulkhead," Optimus called over the fire that now rained on us, not even missing a beat. Fowler helped me limp over to a nearby rock for cover, myself watching my massive bot as he charged the warship directly. "Draw their fire."

Fowler broke out a pair of binoculars, myself groaning as I looked at the scene. I narrowed my eyes, searching for a bot in the masses of dust forming. My eyesight suddenly… moved, … I guess, focusing in on the bumper as a little yellow car accelerating forward. Bee transformed, snatching something from the air and running forward into the blasts of the warship.

From the deck of the warship, a thick, purple blast fired upon him, knocking him into the ground. What I assumed was the spark extractor fell from his servos, rolling far from his reach.

"Bumblebee!" I shouted in worry at the same time that Optimus called to his scout.

Arcee altered her path, grabbing a hold on the device as she ran, not halting in the slightest. "Mine!" she called, before she was halted by the same blast that dropped Bumblebee.

Bulkhead charged towards it next, deflecting the blaster fire with his forearm as he gathered the device in his arms. The beam fired again, dropping Bulkhead dangerously close to Arcee.

Optimus' optics widened as he charged the weapon. "Uh…." I called to Fowler. "There's something up with my eyes,"

"What do you mean?" he asked me worriedly.

I gasped as Optimus dodged the beam that was fired at him, apparently the only bot who can adapt. "I, uh…. Saw Optimus' optics widen."

Optimus snatched the spark extractor from Bulkhead's still servo, before leaping into the air. The beam activated again, connecting with Optimus' chest directly.

"No!" I cried as I watched his form fall to the ground, a massive amount of dust gathering from his connection with the ground. When the dust cleared, Optimus' form sparked, the warship approaching our now puny rock we hid under. I looked up at it, it's weapons pointing to us for a moment.

"So much for Christmas in Fiji," Fowler muttered beside me.

But then they… disengaged. "What?" I asked, watching as the warship pulled away. "Not even going to stop for.. Trophies?"

"Team's down," Fowler called into his comm. _Right!_

I hobbled awkwardly towards Optimus' downed position, not making much time with the heavy ass cast on my leg. The ground bridge opened behind me, Ratchet scooping me into his servo his next minute. "What're you doing?" he asked me, running towards the downed bots.

"Optimus,..." I called, Ratchet dropping me on his chest. "You fucking glitch."

* * *

"They're alive," Ratchet reported as I sat on his shoulder. The four bots stood behind us, frozen still, in stasis. "But I've never encountered before this form of stasis lock,"

"The cons are crossing the Atlantic," Fowler reported. "making a beeline for North America."

"Wait," Jack called, the kids gathering with him at the catwalk. "we can track them?"

"Why aren't they cloaked?" Raf asked, turning to me.

"None of this makes a lick of sense…" Fowler trailed off, Aldo turning to me. "They had us in the crosshairs and the cons just took off."

"They even bailed on that spark extractor thingy." Miko pointed out.

"Well, if the ship isn't cloaked, maybe the communication's relay is open," I offered, looking at Ratchet.

He scoffed, turning to me. "Are you suggesting that we just call Megatron and ask him what's happening up there?"

I shrugged.

Ratchet sighed, walking over to the main computer system, where the communications hub was stored. The kids followed behind on that catwalk, Fowler just ahead. Running a quick scan, he locked onto the Nemesis' coordinates, before isolating them and opening a comm.

"Autobot outpost Omega one to decepticon warship." Ratchet called. "Megatron, please respond." he waited a few moments, receiving nothing but silence. "Megatron?"

" _Megatron has been relieved of his command,_ " a deep, raspy voice called through. It wasn't as deep as Optimus', or as threatening as Megatron's, but it was a happy combination.

"Who is this?" I asked.

" _Who is this!?"_

"Have you taken control of the Nemesis?"

"I _am_ the vessel," it called. "Any Cybertronians who interferes with my mission will be neutralized,"

"May I ask what is your mission?" I asked, watching as pictures flashed across the screen of the familiar halls of the warship. There were plenty of vehicons and Insecticons who were locked in stasis, much like my bots.

"Priority One - decipher Iaacon Database and recover decepticon technology."

"To do what?"

It was silent a moment, before the comm closed.

"It hung up!?" Miko exclaimed, staring the screen down. "Rude!"

"Rude?" Fowler shouted. "There's a giant spaceship flying around collecting decepticon weapons of mass destruction."

"A giant spaceship filled with neutralized decepticons," Jack called to the much larger man.

I nodded. "Jack's right. This could be our only chance to sneak aboard and download the database for ourselves. I'm sure if Orion could decrypt a few coordinates for them, Optimus could have a much better ease at it here."

"Ingenious," Ratchet applauded. "I will infiltrate the decepticon warship."

"Ehhh," I stopped him. "I don't think so."

"You see what it didn't the decepticons," Jack backed me.

"And probably Megatron, as well," Raf shouted over the railing.

"And Team Prime," Miko called, gesturing to the still bots.

"But," Fowler smiled. "that tub has me dead for lights, and I'm still breathing."

"The ship must not be scanning for any other signal other than Cybertronian," I mumbled.

"Very well, Agent Fowler," Ratchet confirmed. "Bit at the first sign off trouble in bridging you right back."

"Hold on," I called. "All due respect to the Fowler, but he knows next to nothing about your tech." I smiled at Raf.

"Tech support," he smiled.

"And back up," I confirmed, moving to awkwardly stand.

"Nope," Ratchet said to me.

"My leg feels fine, Ratch. Can't you just scan it and see how it's doing? Maybe put it in a boot?"

Ratchet's optics rolled, however he scanned my leg. He abruptly stopped, looking at my leg in shock. "One fracture is fully healed, the other is 87%..."

I smiled, holding my leg out. "Boot!" I demanded.

* * *

The ground bridge closed behind us, the kids running ahead and Agent Fowler close to my side.

"Bell to base," I called over the comm. "We're in."

" _Good_ ," Ratchet's voice echoed through " _The database should be accessible by any console_."

"Over here," Miko called to us, already ahead.

I smiled as we ran over to her. Towering above us were frozen decepticons, all unmoving like the bots at home.

I took a moment to appreciate the fact that I could say that. _My home_.

Knockout stood frozen at the control which beeped in a steady rhythm. In the red lighting, another set of coordinates moved into place below the other two.

A solid banging has me twirl around, hand on my holster. I was wearing jeans and a tank, my leathers wouldn't go right with my boot. However, I still had my belt and my weapons.

Miko stood, her first in the air. "Doc Knock is knocked out," she confirmed what we already knew. I smiled at her, lowering my defenses.

"This will work," Raf said. "If I can get up there,"

They started their decent up the con's leg, myself hanging below to pace angrily.

"Um…. Why is the warship headed for Manhattan?" Jack called out.

I looked at the screen, seeing that Jack was, in fact, right. There was a globe, it's coordinated falling on those of the city. "Must be the first set of coordinates,"

"What is a relic of Cybertron doing in a major city?" Fowler asked, opening a comm.

"The relics would've landed on earth eons ago if they were released in the early stages of the war," I stated before Ratchet could. "We didn't realize it, and built the city around it."

"Which means if the ship wants this one, it may need to move a few buildings out of the way," Jack called.

"Well, this just got complicated," I observed.

"How do we deter this ship?" Fowler asked Ratchet.

" _I would advise disabling the navigational module. Call up the main navigational menu!_ "

Raf looked around the controls before pointing. "There!"

Fowler stopped him, proceeding forward. "Step aside, son,"

He laid a hand on the controls, and a beam of electricity shot up his arm. He shouted in pain, before falling backwards onto the floor. I raced over to him best I could, checking his neck. "He's alright," I called to the others.

"System access detected," the same voice from the earlier comm echoed throughout the room, and the halls, and. … everywhere. "Interference will not be tolerated."

"There," Raf pointed.

Sure enough, in the ceiling a device emerged, scanning the room. It fell onto the kids, hesitating just a second before going over them. It flashed over me, before quickly returning. "Weak Cybertronian life signal detected. Mixed with … organic flesh? Abomination! Must be terminated…"

The same beam that I'd seen take down the bots flashed at me. I rolled out of the way, the kids hollering for me. "I'm fine!" I hollered, ducking behind Knockout's leg. "Ratchet, is there another way to shut this thing down?"

" _I'm bridging you back,_ "

"No!" Jack protested. "There are millions of lives at stake here, and we four are the only ones who can do anything about it!"

" _You're out of your element, Jack,_ " Ratchet argued. " _These readings, the ship's rapid recovery all point to the fact that Megatron employed dark energon to repair it._ "

"Point!" I hollered, staying from view of the sensor.

"If you're saying the ship is fueled by dark energon, we can dump it right?"

" _Hmm… you'll need to reverse the warship's energon infuser. Follow the main overhead conduits. They'll lead you to the power core._ "

Peering around the leg, I saw the sensor had abandoned its post. I charged with the kids, awkwardly thumping because of my boot. _At least I'm moving_. We ducked and dodged through downed decepticons, my spark tugging at each one as we passed.

We approached a room with piles of energon around it, a massive engine in the middle. "This is what Bulkhead and I blew up during our last visit," I observed as we walked through the mountains of energon. Moving straight forward, my skin leaped from my body, the others yelling in fright.

Megatron stood at the panel that I assumed was what we were going after. His hand was on a lever, about to pull it, but he was frozen solid. "Stasis, like the others,"

"Looks like he had the same idea," Jack said.

"Then we're on the right track," Raf cheered.

"Someone will have to pull it," I stated. I looked at my boot. "Ratchet -"

" _Absolutely not,_ "

I groaned, looking at Jack with a silent plea. Only to find… he was gone. He was approaching the titan before us bravely, grabbing a hold on the metals and pulling himself up. "Give me a boost?" he called over his shoulder as his feet barely left the ground.

He climbed onto his shoulder, looking at the faceplates wearily, before moving down his arm. He shoved onto Megatron's hand with all his might, before -

"I am infested with alien life forms!"

I shoved Miko and Raf out of the way before a massive claw attacked them. "Run!" I shouted, shoving them towards the energon cubes. I pulled my pistol from my hip before stopping myself. Turning and ran, I followed the kids into the stacks of cubes.

"Why didn't you shoot?" Miko asked me.

"If I fire into this room, there's no telling what'll happen if I accidentally hit a cube," I informed, ducking into a corner, hidden from the top. "Besides, this little bullet isn't going to do anything.

"Hey!" We heard Jack yell. "Over here!"

"Jack, no!" Raf shouted.

"Too slow!" he cheered, dodging the claw as it closed in on him.

I smirked, observing his strategy. He led the claw closer and closer to Megatron, diving through the claw before it closed around him, allowing it to crash into Megatron's leg. The crash echoed around the room, as his still form slowly fell to the ground, pulling the damned lever with him.

"Jack, RUN!" I shouted as I saw the trajectory path.

Jack turned and dodged through, Megatron crashing to the ground. The lever was pulled, the engine making a draining sound as blue replaced the purple in the main lines above us.

"Critical power drain…" the ship stated. The claw activated again, charging for Jack. "I am …" it halted, slowly retreating backwards. "In… command. Prepare to be… neutralized…"

I clapped Jack on the shoulder as we stood by him, watching as the ship tried to reverse the controls. The cube of dark energon ejected from the haul, the claw folding and disappearing to the side.

Megatron's shoulder fell to the ground, the con letting out a groan of pain. "Run," Jack ordered, turning and hightailing it out of there, the rest of us close behind. We dodged through the legs of awakening decepticons back to Agent Fowler, who was still wiped out. I nodded to Miko, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders, myself taking the other, hauling the massive man up.

"On your feet, soldier," Miko grunted, myself avoiding putting pressure on my right foot.

"Ratchet!" I called through the comm. "Fire up the ground bridge!"

"And beavers and ducks and… grandma!" Fowler stated.

"Yeah, he's gone," I grunted, more to myself, as he swayed on his feet.

The ground bridge opened in it's original spot, Jack waving us on. We stumbled through with the man, Optimus and the others groaning and grabbing at their heads.

"Where's Jack?" Ratchet asked as I let Miko lead a somewhat-conscious Fowler to the side of the catwalk.

I pointed behind me, running through the ground bridge with the doc close behind. I grabbed my shotgun off the strap around my back, cocking it and bringing it forward as I landed back onto the ship. I fired at Knockout, who had his drill out and closing in on Jack.

"I'm here to offer a second opinion," Ratchet smiled, following with a single, hard punch to the already damaged con's jaw, sending him backwards. He plucked Jack off the controls, grabbing the drive, and ushering me back through the bridge.

* * *

"The download of the Iaacon database may have been incomplete, but we now possess four sets of coordinates decoded by the ship," Ratchet stated, turning to the gathered crowd.

I rested easily on my Optimus' shoulder plates, smiling up at the bot as he worked the new information given to him. "We must act quickly," he finally rumbled. "For Megatron possesses the same four sets."

"Oh, hey," I called up to him as the room broke into chatter about the mission. "I forgot to tell y'all. There's something up with my vision."

"What do you mean?" he asked me, worry laced in his tone.

"I could… like, zoom in on you guys when we were in the field."

Ratchet approached us, flashing a bright light in my eyes. They narrowed in protest, but I kept them open despite the pain. "By the allspark…" he muttered. "They aren't _eyes_ …. They're optics."

* * *

 **Dah dah dahhh….**

 **:)**


	37. Tunnel Vision

**Hey guys!**

 **So the next few episodes collide and mash together weirdly, to where it's hard to not include too much of one episode into another. So, what I'm going to do is leave the bridging back home out of all of them** _ **except**_ **for Bulkhead's, because...of what happens :P**

 **Another thing to point out, I am slowly bringing Cara into a bot mode, however it's going to be stretched. … thoroughly stretched. But, the idea with her running this command-center-control thing, is that she's developing a processor instead of a brain, where she can multitask easier, and track conversations swiftly.**

 **So if it gets confusing, just bear with me as I finish writing the others. It'll all come together at the end. However, if you are confused, just let me know.**

 **-Lizzzard**

* * *

"Optics?" I asked in full curiosity.

"It would seem that the energon in your system is taking a greater affect on your biology than we anticipated." Ratchet puzzled, shining the light directly into my .. optics.

"What does that mean?" I asked him, shielding myself from the light.

"It means that you are no longer going to receive an energon line," Optimus commanded, straightening himself.

"Optimus," Ratchet reasoned, turning his attention away from me. "I understand your desire to shield Cara from this discovery, however I do not believe that halting the energon flow is a wise idea. Her spark will deplete, and if her body is becoming dependent as it appears, she may perrish."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, turning to Optimus slowly. "Sweetheart," I called, laying a hand on his cheek. "It's alright."

"You're losing your humanity…" he protested, turning to me. "It is not alright."

"We'll figure it out later," I told him, kissing his cheek. "We have more important matters."

He sighed deeply, before closing his optics. He turned towards the other bots, optics opening. "If we are to have any hope of recovering the Iaacon relics before the decepticons do, we must divide our resources."

"But Optimus," Ratchet pleaded again. "When it comes to numbers we are already at a grave disadvantage."

"Given the present threat, beating the cons to the relics is our best hope," I pointed out to him.

"This is one race we absolutely cannot afford to lose," Optimus rumbled in his deep baritone, the one that made my knees weak.

"Here's a twist," the doc called, turning back to the screen. "It would appear that the decepticons have retreated from Manhattan."

"They just….up and left?" Arcee pondered.

"They must've disengaged a crew to search for this relic, as they move to the next, as we are," I said, turning to Optimus for confirmation.

"Without busting up a city block to get to it?"

"There are other means of transportation in major cities," I called out.

"Subway tunnels," Jack confirmed with me. "New York has a hole network of them running beneath the city."

"Since the human population no longer seems to be directly threatened, maintaining our disguise will be necessary." Optimus ordered, turning to the bots. "Arcee, Bumblebee, you are the best choices to navigate through such a densely populated area."

"Optimus," Jack called hesitantly. "New York has more than eight million people. The odds of being spotted by at least one of them are pretty high, even if they are headed underground."

"Where are you going with this?" Arcee asked him.

"He's implying the use of the kids to help encourage the disguises even more."

"Someone who can speak on their behalf," Jack quickly interjected after observing the stern look on Optimus' face. "A _human_ who can run interference if their cover gets blown."

"Agent Fowler's field experience makes him our best candidate," he turned to the catwalk, where the man lay in a medical bed.

"Banana fish!" he suddenly shouted, raising a limp arm into the air.

"I don't think that's happening big guy," I patted his faceplates softly. "Jack and Miko are the best options. JAck makes clear, precise decisions after carefully calculating all of the risks involved. Miko lives in Tokyo, where the situation is somewhat similar."

Miko beamed, Jack straightening with pride as Optimus nodded. "Very well.." he said reluctantly, looking at the kids with worry. "Jack and Miko will accompany Arcee and Bumblebee."

"Yes!" Miko cheered, almost punching JAck with her shout of victory. I laughed softly as the two scattered for the two bots.

"Initiate transport, and triangulate coordinates of the other three relics." Optimus ordered Ratchet, who turned to do so.

"I'm not going out, am I?" I asked him gently.

"Why do you say that?"

"I am of best use here. I can manage the ground bridge and such. If you are to seperate the forces, I assume you'll be sending Ratchet out."

He nodded, leaning over the rails. "Ratchet, Cara will be monitoring communications and providing an assist if there is a call for one."

The doc nodded, before activating the ground bridge for the bots and kids.

* * *

"Jack, do you copy?" I called into the comm I had open.

" _Loud and clear,_ " the respond came.

"Great. I'm going to keep a comm open so I can be updated on your process. If you need anything, holler for me."

" _Got it,_ "

I smiled at my little set up. Raf sat beside me, operating on his computer as I did my own. I had a comm link open for each crew that was out, following their process the best I could. My main focus was on the kids, as they were the most vulnerable at the moment.

" _Of course it's no Cybertron,_ " I heard Miko mock Jack, before the rumble of Bumblebee's engine took over the link.

"Raf," I called out. "Do you have a fix on their location?"

"Affirmative," he called, turning the screen to face me. Two signals departed from each other, stretching along the streets of the largest city _I've_ ever seen.

" _Check it out!_ " I heard Miko haller. " _Construction_ ,"

"There's always fucking construction in the damn city," I grumbled, turning to monitor the other comms before turning back to them.

The signals traveled underground, slowly beginning their descent towards the coordinates.

" _Bumblebee don't move!_ " my eyes darted to the bot's signal, still going strong despite the scare that apparently happened. " _The third rail._ " Oh. " _It carries electricity to power the trains._ "

" _One touch and_ Zap!" Miko demonstrated. " _You're fried_."

Bumblebee buzzed in what I thought was a thanks. It sounded like he was saying actual words, but I wasn't very sure…

As they neared the coordinates, I had Raf zoom out, allowing the coordinates to be visible on the screen. "Guys," I called to them. "You've got enemy signals surrounding the coordinates. _Please_ , for the love of all things holy, be careful."

" _You know it boss!_ "

I froze, this was a new voice. It sounded young, someone about my age, and fierce. "Who's that?..." I asked worriedly, looking at the comm link to assure that there were no one else was connected to it.

"That was Bee," Raf smiled at me. "He said -"

"'You know it boss,'" I finished, raising an eyebrow at him.

Raf nodded, turning back to the screen, before he did a double take. "You understood him?"

" _You know what I'm saying?_ "

"Yeah, it's like. … it's weird. I recognize that you're speaking a different language, but it's registering in my brain as english,"

" _Awesome! Now there's so much we can talk about! About racing, mudding, Optimus-_ "

"Bumblebee, focus," I laughed at him. "We have a mission, remember?"

" _Oh….right._ "

A few minutes of silence, until Arcee's voice came over the comm. " _Drilling,_ "

" _And it's coming from this way!_ " Miko cheered. I groaned as Jack called after her.

" _Miko -at -'re thi-ng?_ "

"Uh, guys, I'm losing your comm signal." Silence from the other end. "Arcee? Bumblebee?" Silence again. I turned to Raf frantically. "Are their signals still up?"

"Strong as ever," he replied , flipping the screen to me.

"Okay. They're underground, so whatever it is that they're doing, it must be an interference with the tunnels" I paused, watching as the signals advanced.

* * *

"Cara, look," Raf called to me. I looked over my shoulder at the screen Raf gave me, highlighting Bee and Arcee's signals. They were mixed in with the red signals.

"They're engaging in a battle over the relic," I assumed. "If they need our help, they won't be able to call for backup,..."

"But...we'll be able to tell if they're overpowered, right?" he asked me worriedly.

"I sure hope so…."

I watched as Arcee's signal raced through three of the cons,' my chest swelling with pride. Until a larger signal threw a swipe, sending hers to the side. Bumblebee's was facing off with a much larger one, Bee never letting it get close to him. Suddenly, the signal faded slightly, before dropping to half its strength.

"Bee!" Raf called out instantly.

"It's okay…" I assured him. "He's just knocked out. He'll be fine…" I sent up a silent prayer to whoever the hell was up there that I was right. Arcee's suddenly dropped even lower than that as soon as I opened my eyes - optics! - again. "The fuck…" Bee's signal was slowly being dragged towards Arcee, before it was immediately atop of hers. "What is going on…" I looked down at Raf, who's face was pale as he was looking at the screen. "Look," I pointed. "Their signals are slowly increasing. They'll be okay,"

Two red signals surrounded the bot's. "We may need to call for a backup…" Raf muttered to me. I nodded in agreement, about to reach for the comm to Ratchet, when the red signals were suddenly shoved to the side. One of them stretched out slowly, scraping dangerously close to the walls of the tunnel. "Look!" he cheered, pointing at the bot's signals as they reached 80%, moving and circling around the two red. Arcee's stayed behind with the large one while Bumblebee raced the other.

" _-cee, -akes sho-_ "

"I have a comm connection!" I cheered, moving back in front of my screen. "Cara to Arcee, do you read?" Silence. "Cara to Bumblebee?"

" _Kind of busy, Cara,"_ he commed to me.

"Oh, thank the gods," I cheered, Raf smiling.

" _Bumblebee!_ " I heard Miko cry out.

" _What in the pits of Kaon was that?_ " he cried.

" _Dude!_ "

" _What's up, girl scout?_ " I heard the rumble of Arcee's engine over the other sounds. " _Hey, Arcee! I got ran over by a train but not really because of this thing,_ "

" _How did you not get mashed?_ " Miko asked.

" _Because of this thing!_ "

" _Phase shifter,_ " Arcee translated for the others. " _Handy when you need to pass through solid objects. Or vice versa._ "

" _This thing is frekayy_ ," Bee cheered, myself stifling a laugh.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Raf, who nodded.

" _Nooo!_ " I heard a very angry voice holler as the single lonely decepticon signal remained. " _You scratch my face, I scratch yours!_ " An engine roared next, fading in the distance.


	38. Triangulation

_He sighed deeply, before closing his optics. He turned towards the other bots, optics opening. "If we are to have any hope of recovering the Iaacon relics before the decepticons do, we must divide our resources."_

" _But Optimus," Ratchet pleaded again. "When it comes to numbers we are already at a grave disadvantage."_

" _Given the present threat, beating the cons to the relics is our best hope," I pointed out to him._

" _This is one race we absolutely cannot afford to lose," Optimus rumbled in his deep baritone, the one that made my knees weak._

* * *

"Be on your guard, Bulkhead," Optimus called after the already-gone form of the green bot, who was charging through the bridge. "Rafael," he turned to the boy as he set me down on the catwalk beside him. "Lock onto the remaining coordinates. _I_ will embark for the Antarctic."

"Awe,..." I sagged.

"As for you, old friend," he spoke to Ratchet gently. "I would prefer that you have company on your mission."

"No one is left to join me," Ratchet pointed out. "Unless you were thinking of sending Cara with me."

"I was considering the only remaining autobot alternative on this planet."

Realization hit. "But - you can't be serious!" Optimus' faceplates never moved. "Wheeljack is insubordinate, a ruffian! Besides, he's...Bulkhead's partner!"

"Your expertise is scientific," I pointed out. "And Wheeljack is more…. Prone to blow stuff up,"

"Precisely why I disagree with this arrangement!"

"What _I_ mean is.." Optimus shot me a disapproving look, which I waved off. "Wheeljack is a highly capable warrior. You would be wise to welcome the temporary alliance."

The doc groaned, grabbing his nose and shaking his head.

Optimus turned to me. "Be safe," I called to him as he blew me a kiss, and turned to walk through the open ground bridge.

* * *

"Cara to Optimus Prime," I called over an open comm. "Do you read me?"

" _Are those sleigh bells I hear, or is this my spark speaking to me?_ "

I giggled, my face warming as I melted at his sweet words. "Where did you learn that from?"

" _Google,_ " I laughed as Raf flashed me his computer screen, showing Optimus' signal walking tall and proud.

" _Search the area!_ " I heard a commanding voice - that wasn't Optimus - order.

"Ooh, whatcha got there baby?" I asked, zooming the screen out to observe the coordinates not far from Optimus' location. Studying the geographical set up, I could see that Optimus was observing the relic from above, with decepticon life signals surrounding it.

" _Four vehicons, Dreadwing and Starscream,_ " he reported to me.

"Be safe my love," I ordered, flipping back to Manhattan.

* * *

A massive explosion echoed through Optimus' open comm the next moment drawing my attention to it. "Optimus, baby," I called. "Are you alright?"

" _Never...better,_ " he called, his voice strained. Another crash followed through shortly after, however no where near the volume of the previous one. Next, a pained grunt as metal collided with metal, and the two signals battling on Raf's screen 'fell' off of a cliff. After the crash, Optimus' signal was right back up, but not after long was knocked down again.

"Optimus I swear to the gods -"

" _Your aim is poor,_ "

" _That is a matter of perspective, Dreadwing_ ," my bot rumbled as the rattling of rocks was faintly heard.

"Cara, avalanche!" Raf warned, highlighting the geographical pull.

"Optimus, get your ass out of there!"

Blaster fire echoed after the rumblings was over, Optimus returning fire, his signal still moving properly.

" _What a team we make!_ " A familiar voice called out, and I could just see the sneer. " _I am so glad that you prevailed, Optimus Prime! That wretch Dreadwing was going to terminate me. Now, if you could just release me of my bonds, I can lead you straight to the relic,_ "

Blaster fire onlined. " _You will lead me there regardless._ "

I shivered at his icey tone, before smiling and realizing that he was okay. "You got it straight, boss?"

" _Yes ma'am,_ " he called to me.

* * *

" _Carabelle,_ "

"Oooh, he's using his leader voice. That means that someone's within earshot that he doesn't want to hear speak to me like he's supposed to," I jokingly spewed that last part, earning a giggle from the younger kid sitting next to me.

" _Forgive me, my spark,_ " Optimus chuckled next. " _I temporarily forgot. It shall not happen again, ma'am._ "

"It better not," I laughed openly. "But really though, what do you need?"

" _Has Agent Fowler regained consciousness?_ "

"I'm here, Prime," Fowler called over my shoulder, the man having awakened a few minutes before. "What's your situation?"

" _I require access to a research facility at my current location_ ," I nodded to Raf, who expanded the search and located the research facility in which he spoke of.

"Let me make a call."

" _Are we really going to wait out here in the freezing cold, completely at the mercy of human bureaucracy?_ "

"Oh, that's a big word, Screamer," I laughed through the comm, hoping Optimus had it loud enough for him to hear. "Sit down before you hurt yourself."

" _Cara…._ " Optimus voiced me a warning.

"Awe, come on. You love me." Fowler hung up his phone, nodding to me. "You should be all clear, Optimus. Be safe love."

* * *

Optimus' comm blinked open. I sensed his distress, and looking at his signal, I saw a familiar decepticon signal wrapped around him. If he were to knock his comm open, he would have to have his arms wrapped around his head… which means…

"Optimus, are you alright?"

An explosion echoed through, piercing my heart with fear. " _Fine_ ," he groaned through after it quieted, my spark relaxing at his words.

"You're lying…" I cried out, preparing to activate the ground bridge.

" _I love you,_ "

"Fucking hell!" I cried, just as another explosion rattled behind him.

" _The Apex Armor…_ " he mumbled.

"Optimus, I'm coming through."

" _No…"_ he demanded weakly. " _It's too cold._ "

"I don't care!"

I paid more attention to the sound of Optimus' pistons hauling him to his pedes than the conversation between the two cons. " _I am fine, Carabelle,_ " he assured me.

A massive clash of metal on metal paused me. I watched as Optimus engaged an invisible battle, it's signal blocked from mine. Another clash of metal, my bot groaning in pain. " _And you, Optimus Prime,_ " Starscream's voice flowed through. " _I will beat the living spark out of you just so I never again have to endure your pontificating!_ " Optimus' signal flew through the air, landing a great deal away from his previous location.

"What could be throwing him like that?..." I wondered, looking to Raf.

"If you do a search on Apex Armor," he reported, typing at his computer. "You get results involving video games. There are many mentions of it simply being armor you dress yourself with and it makes you invincible."

Laser fire followed, the decepticon signal attacking the same masked threat, before it too, landed next to Optimus. "Listen you two," I called through the comm. "You aren't going to like this, but if you both wish to walk away from this you'll have to work together on this one."

" _She's right,_ " Dreadwing reported. " _I will draw his fire._ " the sound of jet engines followed.

" _Might beats flight_ ," Starscream tore through.

Optimus' signal flew backwards and onto the ground again, before halting.

" _It shall be you who will join the Allspark on this night,_ " Dreadwing called. An explosion followed, Optimus observing it hopefully.

 _Wait, how'd I know that?_

Starscream's maniacal laughter filled the comm. " _That tickled! Fools! Not only am I intelligent, I am invincible!"_ he shouted into the empty sky.

" _Yet you cannot fly,_ "

" _Nobody's perfect,_ " Starscream responded, footsteps suggesting he was approaching my bot. " _Now, tell me of the other three relics,_ " A clash of metal followed the statement, Optimus' signal moving away.

" _They were hidden away precisely to keep them from the hands of those like you,_ " A slew of clashes, and only Optimus' advancing form suggested that he was doing something other than getting beat.

" _He is far too powerful, Prime!_ " Dreadwing called, puzzling me. " _Fall back!_ "

The roar of Optimus' engine only puzzled me more. " _You two are up to something…_ " Starscream observed.

A massive explosion sent me flying for the volume control, automatically turning it down as much as I could. Raf covered his ears, shooting me a pleading glance as it squealed the mics. "Optimus?..."

" _I am fine, my spark,_ " I could almost hear his smile. I sighed in relief, relaxing back into my chair.

"Cara, look!" Raf called to me.

* * *

 **I know, it's getting confusing. … But it'll be great, I promise all of you c:**


	39. Triage

_He sighed deeply, before closing his optics. He turned towards the other bots, optics opening. "If we are to have any hope of recovering the Iaacon relics before the decepticons do, we must divide our resources."_

 _"But Optimus," Ratchet pleaded again. "When it comes to numbers we are already at a grave disadvantage."_

 _"Given the present threat, beating the cons to the relics is our best hope," I pointed out to him._

 _"This is one race we absolutely cannot afford to lose," Optimus rumbled in his deep baritone, the one that made my knees weak_.

* * *

"So, Ratch," I smirked at him. "You ready to disembark?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he mumbled, turning towards the ground bridge.

Raf activated it, it opening to the final set of coordinates. "Tell 'Jackie I said 'Hey!'" I called to the doc as he sulked through the bridge.

"That was mean," Raf laughed at me as it closed behind him.

"Oh, you'll learn one day, Raf," I laughed to him. "Cara to Wheeljack, do you read me?"

" _Is that you, y'old Wrecker?_ "

"How's it going, 'Jackie?" I smiled. Raf turned his screen towards me, where I saw two life signals. Wheeljack and Ratchet. "You two good?"

" _Fine, fine_." Came Ratchet's reply. " _Are you monitoring the others?_ "

"Ratchet, don't worry," I laughed. "I'm going to check in with the others as soon as I stop yapping with you,"

* * *

"Ratchet, status report?"

" _So, all of team Prime's busy chasing down these four Iaacon relics?_ " Wheeljack asked, completely ignoring my request. Their signals were airborne, so I figured he had the Jackhammer and was taking advantage of it.

"The four that are uncovered," I confirmed.

" _There's more?_ "

" _Megatron maintains possession of the_ entire _Iaacon database._ " Ratchet explained. " _We have yet to learn how many more relics -_ "

"Or decepticon WMDs," I cut in.

" _\- it contains,_ " Ratchet growled. I stifled a giggle, shooting Raf an amused look.

" _No worried, Doc. I got your back,_ "

Ratchet groaned in anger, and I could faintly hear his pistons rattling. " _My name is_ not _Doc and I do not require anyone watching my back!_ " He shouted angrily, before calming it to a more gentle tone. " _I proved my metal during the war for Cybertron._ "

" _Then I'm lucky you're along for the ride, champ..._ " Wheeljack responded, my spark swelling with pride concerning the loose cannon.

"Cara, there's a decepticon signal approaching their location," Raf called, spinning the screen to show me.

"... _Because we've got a bogey on our tail._ "

"Guys, do you have a visual?" I called to them, straightening up in my chair.

" _Soundwave,_ " Ratchet growled.

" _Megatron's communications chief?_ " Wheeljack asked, the sound of doubt carrying through.

"Do _not_ underestimate him, 'Jack," I warned him. "I have yet to see the con take a strike from anyone."

" _Cara's right, he's proven his colors before,_ "

Blaster fire flew through the comm, Wheeljack grumbling. " _You might want to grab onto something,_ " he reported before their ship took a sharp incline straight into the air.

" _Are you trying to send us to the scrapyard?_ " Ratchet complained as the ship flipped behind the con's signal.

"Ratchet, this is a master plan, and you know it," I scolded him. Raf and I watched as the three signals pursued in an aerial chase, blaster fire streaming through. A piece of the signal fell off, flying straight back behind the Jackhammer. "What's that?"

" _Lazerbeak._ "

"Wheeljack, maintain pursuit!" I ordered, mustering my best Optimus voice. "Soundwave is merely using the drone."

"To distract you!" Raf pitched in.

" _I welcome a good distraction,_ "

"Wheeljack, no!" I watched as the four signals separated, one headed towards the set of coordinates, the other three disembarking on another chase. "Raf, can you widen the space so we can track the both of them?"

Raf turned the screen back towards him, fumbling around on the keypad. "Yes," he swiveled it back towards me, the screen split down the middle. One side was tracking the chase, the other was tracking Soundwave.

"Wheeljack I swear to Primus…"

" _The hunter becomes the hunted,_ " I heard him smirk.

" _You're_ going to be the hunted if you don't get back on track!" I demanded.

" _Squishy, you know I don't like people of authority_ ," he reminded me as the Jackhammer closed in on a cliff.

"Good thing I'm a squishy then, huh?" I smarted back over the sounds of Ratchet's terrified shrieks. "And, that was cruel,"

" _Don't tell me you've gone soft on the bot?_ "

The two signals were charging at each other, full speed. "This is no time to be playing chicken," I mumbled.

" _Wheeljack!_ " Ratchet shouted as Lazerbeak's signal raced over theirs, dangerously close to connecting.

" _Choke on that, con!_ " he exclaimed as the signal fell from the air.

" _You did it,_ " Ratchet cheered in astonishment.

"I don't fucking believe it," I laughed.

"Cara, their trajectory," Raf stated. They were crashing.

* * *

Wheeljack scoffed. " _Right thruster's fried._ "

" _If you had pursued Soundwave as I instructed -_ "

" _His little birdy would still be pecking at our tailpipes!_ "

"Guys," I instructed, nodding to Raf. "Lazerbeak's signal isn't far from yours, and Soundwave is almost to the coordinates."

" _Which one are we pursuing?_ " Ratchet asked me as Wheeljack closed in on Lazerbeak's downed signal. " _Wheeljack, keep your distance. Lazerbeak is the eyes and ears of Soundwave_."

" _Not anymore, it isn't,_ " he cheered triumphantly.

" _Operating system appears functional, but offline,_ " Ratchet reported. " _However, the crash clearly damaged it's optic and audio receptors._ "

" _Guess someone's going to need a new snitch,_ "

"Okay, you guys good?" I asked, looking back at the other comm links. "We need to check on the others.

" _We'll be fine._ " Ratchet responded.

* * *

" _Rafael,_ " Ratchet called. " _We have a situation,_ "

I patched the comm over to Raf, concentrating on the task at hand with the others. Once I finished it, I turned my attention back to the comm.

"I can do it," Raf was saying. "But if we want to keep the virus hidden from the cons, we'll need a decoy. Y'know, like a second virus,"

" _Or…. something less complicated,_ " Ratchet sneered.

"What's going on?" I asked, scooting closer.

" _A decoy - as in 'we want them to find it, but it doesn't blow?'"_ Wheeljack pondered.

"Exactly," Raf cheered, typing away on his computer. "Cara, I'm switching the signal control over to you for a few minutes, are you okay with that?"

"Sure, but what's up?"

" _Seems like a waste of a perfectly good grenade,_ "

"Wait a minute," Raf called. "A grenade inside of Lazerbeak, inside of Soundwave? Like a Turducken!"

" _...I'm sorry?_ " If I could, I would've doubled over in laughter over Ratchet's response.

"It's a turkey stuffed with a duck, stuffed with a - well .. nevermind," Raf concluded.

" _And where are you off to?_ " Ratchet asked.

" _To buy you some time, and who knows? Maybe pick up a relic._ " Wheeljack smirked before his signal drove off towards the direction of Soundwave's.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" I pleaded.

"We're planting a virus inside of Lazerbeak that'll transmit the entire Iaacon database to us," Raf smirked, busily typing away at the computer.

"Oh,"

* * *

" _Rafael, I've jacked into Lazerbeak's uplink transmitter. When you're ready, I will bring it's operating system back online in order to receive the transfe_ r." Ratchet reported.

Wheeljack's pained tone echoed through the comm link the next minute, groaning and screeching heard as well.

"Wheeljack!" I called as his signal weakened to 50%. "He's offline," I called to Ratchet.

"The virus is coded," Raf concluded. "Commencing upload,"

Turning back to Wheeljack, he was online. "'Jackie, you need an assist?"

" _Wreckers don't call for back up,_ " he groaned, as Soundwave's signal disembarked.

" _Rafael, what is our progress?_ "

"50% and climbing,"

" _Doc?_ " Wheeljack called weakly.

" _Wheeljack, I told you not to call me that!"_

" _I'm sorry…_ "

I could hear Ratchet's processors working. " _What is it, what's wrong? Where are you?_ "

Wheeljack groaned weakly, his signal dropping another 5%. " _I figure, you've got, maybe, two minutes._ "

" _Wheeljack, what is your condition?_ " Ratchet called, straining against Lazerbeak's signal. Soundwave's was approaching, and fast.

"It's not good Ratch," I reported. "His signals below 50, and slowly declining.

" _Rafael?_ "

"We're almost there." After a few minutes, his face brightened. "Done."

Lazerbeak's signal left Ratchet's, before Soundwave landed right beside him. I froze, watching as the two decepticon signals merged, twisting back into one before taking off into the air again.

" _Soundwave has taken the bait,_ " Ratchet said.

"Wheeljack," I reminded him.

" _Send me the coordinates,_ " he ordered, already taking off in the direction Wheeljack left.

"You're right on top of him," I called worriedly.

" _Wheeljack!_ "

" _Just.. resting my optics. .. and, my audio receptors,"_

I sighed in relief, relaxing back into my chair.

" _Carabelle…_ "


	40. Toxicity

_He sighed deeply, before closing his optics. He turned towards the other bots, optics opening. "If we are to have any hope of recovering the Iaacon relics before the decepticons do, we must divide our resources."_

" _But Optimus," Ratchet pleaded again. "When it comes to numbers we are already at a grave disadvantage."_

" _Given the present threat, beating the cons to the relics is our best hope," I pointed out to him._

" _This is one race we absolutely cannot afford to lose," Optimus rumbled in his deep baritone, the one that made my knees weak._

* * *

"That was some trick, Miko," Bulkhead cheered from below as his charge slid down the catwalk's ladder.

"You mean, swiping intel from underneath Megatron's nose? Just doing my part for team Prime," she cheered smiling. Bumblebee honked his horn, his passenger side door open and waiting by the ground bridge. "Ooh, gotta go Bulk. I'll tell you all about it when I get back!" she cheered, climbing in.

"Take care of her, Bee," Bulkhead called to him -

-at the same time that Raf called: "Take care of him, Miko,"

"Bulkhead," my bot called as soon as the ground bridge shut. "Prepare for departure."

"You're headed for the equator," Ratchet stated, moving to stand by us.

"I'll prep for tropical weather," he pounded his fist into his hand. "Wrecker style!"

"Carabelle, Rafael and Agent Fowler will be your communications relay and transportation hub," Optimus explained as the ground bridge opened.

"That's cheeseburger!" the downed Fowler said from his spot on the medical bed on the catwalk.

"What he means is," I stated, rising to my feet. "Raf and _Cara_ will be doing those things for you,"

"Right," he said, turning to walk through the open ground bridge.

"Be on your guard, Bulkhead," Optimus called to the already-gone form of the green bot, who charged through.

* * *

"Cara to Bulkhead, do you read me?"

" _It's about time!_ " I heard the bot respond. " _I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me!_ "

"Oh, I could never forget you, Bulk," I laughed. "Hey, catch this: Wheeljack and Ratchet are pairing up."

" _That's….going to be rough,_ "

"You're telling me!" I wiped a tear from my eye from laughing, before settling in for business. "So. status report?"

" _I can't find any sign of the relic, and the stench here is_ awful _._ "

I turned to Raf. "Can we reconfirm his coordinates?"

"Triangulating your position…" Raf typed away. "You're at the correct location."

Heavy footsteps echoed behind us. "Well, he's alive!" I cheered as Agent Fowler slowly made his way down the steps.

"Need….coffee…." he grumbled softly.

" _Then the coordinates are wrong because there's nothing here,_ " he paused for a moment, I was about to reply when: " _But something's coming!_ "

"Raf, can you widen the space around Bulk's position?" Raf did that, shoving the screen to me. "Bulkhead, there's a decepticon signal headed your way. It's airborne, and it's big."

Blaster fire echoed through the comm, following closely by a crash and more fire. Bulkhead groaned as his signal bounced along the ground roughly.

" _Leave it to Megatron to send a_ bug _to do his dirty work,_ " I heard him call, engaging in a battle with the enemy signal.

" _You know a thing or two about dirty work yourself, Wrecker,_ " the insecticon growled at him next, his voice rough and harsh.

"Oh, do you two know each other?" I cheered, Raf and I watching as the two signals circled.

" _I know your kind,_ " the bug replied. " _As I have crushed more than a few Wreckers in my time,_ "

" _Now, you see, the thing about bugs his size,_ " Bulkhead called to me. " _They make a bigger mess when I_ squash _them!"_ He let out a battle cry, charging the bug and clashing with him.

" _Rafael,_ " Ratchet called. " _We have a situation._ "

I patched the comm over to Raf, concentrating on the battle I was listening too. "Bulk, are you alright?"

" _I'm fine,_ " he called nonchalantly, though I could hear the strain in his voice. " _Go… check in on someone else._ "

"Are you sure?"

" _Of course,_ "

"I'll check back in with you in a few minutes," I cut the comm off, returning my attention back to the comm between Ratchet and Wheeljack.

* * *

" _Raf, I have a bead on the relic,_ " Bulkhead called through the comm.

"Raf's busy, Bulk," I shot, before turning back to Wheeljack for a minute. "What do you need?"

" _I came up empty at the provided coordinates, but I figured that an old lava flow might've carried the relic downhill_."

"Wouldn't that just burn it?" Fowler rose through the steps, a cup of coffee in his hands.

" _Fowler?_ " Bulkhead laughed. " _How was your beauty sleep?_ "

"Fine," he responded angrily, shooting me a glare as I tried to stifle back my laughter. "Dreamt I finally got a little respect from you and Cara,"

Bulkhead scoffed. " _Keep dreaming._ "

"To answer your question, Fowler," I reported as he came to a halt behind me. I focused on the screen showing Ratchet's position, then to Wheeljack's. "These relics survived interstellar transport, I'm sure they can withstand -"

" _Awe, scrap!_ "

"What is it Bulk?" I called over to him, pausing quickly to direct Wheeljack back onto the path to the relic.

" _I'm leaking energon. Insecticon hit me hard._ "

"Insecticon?"

"Probably knocked a gasket loose," I thought it over. "You need an assist?"

" _It's nothing to worry about,_ "

"Bulk, I'm sure if you think real hard you can see the face I'm giving you."

" _Trust me! He's in_ way _worse shape than I am!_ "

"Whatever, Bulk," I brushed him off, smiling at the comm. I turned back to Wheeljack and Ratchet.

* * *

" _There you are!_ " Bulkhead finally cheered.

" _Rafael, what is our progress?_ "

I opened his comm next to the two I had open between Wheeljack, Ratchet and I. A strain call thundered through the comm, before a loud crash echoed through. "You okay, Bulk?"

" _I got the lid off,_ " he called, a soft thudding suggesting that he tossed the lid aside. " _Uh - oh…_ "

"What is it?"

" _We have a problem…_ "

"Bulkhead, what is it?" Fowler demanded, turning to face us again.

" _It's a cache of energon._ "

"Well, that's good… right?" Fowler looked down to me.

" _No, no no, not this kind. It's known as Tox - en. It causes nausea and dizziness upon contact. Prolonged exposure weakens us to the point of paralysis, and then … it snuffs out our sparks._ "

"Well what in fuck's name are you talking to me for?" I asked him. "Get away from there!"

"If it's as deadly as you say, they con's won't want it," Fowler added.

" _No, they'll want it even more! During the war for Cybertron, Megatron figured out a way to refine raw Tox - en, turn it into a weapon of mass destruction! I witnessed an entire unit wiped out by the sickness. No way I can leave this stuff for the cons to find and abuse._ "

"So put that lid back on," I ordered.

" _I can't bring it back there, even if we had a safe place to store it, the stuff's way too risk exposing to the others,_ "

"Right. I don't want another one of us falling ill again. But that includes you, Bulkhead!"

He groaned. " _I'll call you back,_ "

"Wait," Fowler called. "You're carrying it? I thought that stuff was toxic?"

" _It is,_ " Bulkhead voice followed. " _But i needed to put some distance between me and the bugs._ "

"Well….what now?"

" _I'm going to get rid of this steaming pile the only way I can: I'm going to lob it into the volcano._ "

"What about your bug problem?" I reminded him, before turning back to the others.

" _This isn't my first time eluding enemy patrols, you know,"_ he scoffed in reply, before coughing.

* * *

"Wait," Fowler called again, watching his signal. "You're moving _away_ from the volcano?"

" _Exactly,"_ he coughed lightly again.

"Left a false trail, huh?" Fowler cheered over the sound of Bulk's tires squealing and engine revving. "I once pulled a trick like that when I was traveling with my unit behind enemy lines."

Bulkhead chuckled. " _When were you ever behind enemy lines?_ "

"I wasn't always a bot-sitter,"

" _Eh. Next you're going to tell me your mother doesn't tuck you in at night._ "

I couldn't hold back my laugh, earning me a firm glare from Fowler. "Not since basic training," he rumbled in reply.

" _Training as what?_ " Bulkhead replied. I focused in on his voice, it sounded weaker than normal… " _A rodeo clown?_ "

This time, it was Fowler who was laughing at me. "You've been spending way too much time at monster truck rallies with Miko!"

"Bulkhead," I called to him. "Status report."

A comm rang through. " _Carabelle….._ "

"Hold that thought, Bulk," I winked at Fowler, turning to the new comm.

* * *

"Cara to Bulkhead," I called after saying my good-byes to my love. "How are you doing?

" _Eh…._ " he panted heavily. " _Any word…. From Miko?_ "

"Don't worry about her," Fowler ordered. "You need to focus on your own mission."

" _Right…. I just… need to rest… just for a minute._ "

"I know it's tough, but I need you to stay the course!"

He let out a surprised gasp, crashing to the ground. "Bulk!" I hollered to him, turning to face his screen. "His signal is dropping," I reported, crunching numbers. "60%" Fowler was hollering for him. "Answer me you slimy, piece of shit!" I called out to him angrily.

The room was silent for a few moments, before Bulkhead groaned. " _I'm here, Lady Prime_ ,"

I relaxed in my chair a bit. "You had me worried there, Bulk,"

" _I … I can't do it_ ,"

"Now what is that?" I scolded him. "What would Wheeljack say to that?"

"We all know you've made it through worse," Fowler argued.

I recalled the memories of the scraplets, the time Optimus returned with him running on barely any energon, the fights between him and Breakdown, the space bridge exploding on him, when he shielded Miko from the falling rocks in the cave, _and_ he held the cave's roof up, despite Starscream's appearance, the time he was bound to a storage unit with a bomb attached to his chest. I relayed these memories to bulk, hoping to help him find his strength.

" _Naw.._ " he called weakly through. " _Not worse than this, not even scraplets.._ "

"Look," I demanded. "You and I both know there's a _reason_ why you took this mission."

" _Honor...Duty._ "

"Family. Which is why you need to do whatever it takes to finish this job and come home safely. To _her_ ," I didn't have to emphasize who _she_ was - he knew.

" _Heh,_ " he chuckled softly, remembering. " _You're right Cara. I've got to dig deep, for the other bots; for Miko._ " He grunted, assumingly hauling himself to his pedes.

"Cara," Fowler called to me. "His signal…"

"I know," I sighed, turning back to monitor the others.

* * *

" _I'm… almost there,_ " Bulk's call came in clear, leading me to discover it was his body that was making the weak sounds.

"That's right, soldier," Fowler cheered. "Dump that rock and come right on home!" his phone rang. "Fowler," he paused. "Miko, what is it? … what in the sam hill? I'm in the middle of a crisis here and you want me to -! .. Uh, put him on the line." I cocked my head towards him, straining to hear his words.

" _Wrecker!_ " I heard a rough voice call through Bulkhead's comm. I turned my attention to it. " _Put down the rock and allow us to put you out of your misery._ "

Looking at his signal, i discovered three decepticon signals surrounding him.

" _Got to swat some flies,"_ Bulkhead said, closing his comm.

"Bulkhead, no! Don't you dare -" he was gone. "Cara to Bulk. Bulkhead, answer me!"

"Mr. Vogel, this is Special Agent William Fowler of the United States Government…."

I watched in horror as Bulkhead's weakened signal circled with one single decepticon one. "Bulkhead!" I commed again.

"Bulkhead, you still with me?" Fowler called to his own comm.

" _I'm in the scrap and you put me on hold?_ "

"Why the fuck are you answering him and not me? I didn't put you on hold, _you hung up on me!_ " I hollered over my shoulder.

"I want you to know," Fowler said to him. "Miko's safe. Mission accomplished."

" _That's my girl,_ "

Bulkhead's comm went out again, his signal weakening even more. Raf opened a ground bridge, Ratchet walking through. "Ratchet, come here!" the boy called.

"Bulkhead, you better fucking answer me, kid," I demanded into the comm.

"The Iaacon database?" Ratchet asked in astonishment, looking at the big screen.

"It's downloading into our mainframe!" Raf cheered.

"Answer me, soldier," Fowler demanded. I sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening.

Ratchet laughed. "Rafael, you are a _genius!_ "

" _Will you two keep it down!_ " I shouted to the two behind me. They stared at me in shock as I turned back to the comm link. Bulkhead, you have five seconds to answer me or I swear on Primus himself I will-"

" _You're spark is mine, Wrecker…_ "

"Bulkhead, no!"

" _You want a taste of this?_ " Bulkhead asked, straining against something. " _Catch!_ "

I waited a few moments before I tried to reach him again. But, before I could, it rang. " _Mission accomplished._ " he paused. " _But Fowler, you might have to tuck me in._ "

"Raf, open a bridge, now!" I demanded behind me. "Bulk, you get your ass home and I'll give you anything you want."

" _Even a kiss?_ "

I laughed. "Anything." I turned to the open ground bridge. "He's coming through, guys," I cheered.

"I can't wait to tell him the good news!" Ratchet cheered happily.

My spark swelled with pride as my family turned to welcome another one of us home. The ground bridge sizzled with an entrance, Bulkhead's frame falling through and landing on his stomach. At that moment, his signal blinked dangerously low, low enough to let of a warning sound. Smoke rose from his back side, exposing a freshly earned energon blast.

"No…." Ratchet said as I raced down to him.

* * *

 **You know what I've noticed? All three of these episodes have a T as their title. … Interesting, huh? Sorry to leave you hanging, I love you all still c:**


	41. Hurt

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

"Carabelle, get back to your post!" Ratchet shouted at me, rushing towards the downed bot on the floor.

"But I've got to help -"

"There is nothing you can do for him, there are other bots in the field, you need to be ready for them!" Ratchet ordered me.

I sighed, turning back to the computers. I knew Ratchet was right, and I did my best to ignore the commotion behind me…. For now.

"Manhattan coming through," I called over my shoulder, activating the ground bridge.

As the bots traveled through the ground bridge, I ran over to the railing. The sound of tires squealing could be heard as the two bots abruptly came to a halt to avoid knocking into their partner, Miko's screaming coming from Bee. Ratchet was towering over Bulkhead with what seemed to be those things they use to shock you back to like, only they were shaped differently, and _much_ larger. Miko climbed out of the bot, staring at the scene wide - eyed.

"Bulkhead, respond!" Ratchet ordered, laying the things down again, sending flashes of blue light across his frame. He paused, running a scanner over him as Fowler and Raf came to a stop by Miko.

"Bulkhead!?" she ran for him, Fowler catching her in his arms and holding onto her tightly. "What happened!?"

"Tox-En exposure, among other things," Ratchet reported. "Bulkhead has suffered a complete systems failure."

"Hold on," Arcee pushed forward. "Tox-En?"

"Help me get him into the medical bay," Ratchet ordered the two. "Now,"

"No!" Miko called, twisting free from Fowler's grasp as Arcee and Bumblebee drug Bulk's frame to the med bay. "If I hadn't gone to New York…"

"There's nothing you could've done." Fowler stated gently. "Hardshell sucker-punched the big lug while he was down!"

"Who?" she growled, turning to face him.

"Some insecticon," I finally cut in. "It doesn't matter, point is it's not your fault! You understand?"

"Clearly," she grumbled, turning back to the bots.

" _Cara, my spark,_ " Optimus called over the comm.

I rushed back over to it, blinking back the tears forming in my eyes. "My love," I cheered quietly, cursing my voice for cracking. "It is so good to hear your voice. Are you ready to return?"

" _I am,_ " he replied. " _Is everything alright?_ "

"One of your bot's is down," I told him, preparing myself to face my Prime, not my Optimus. "I will bridge you back immediately."

" _Understood._ "

* * *

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Ratchet worked over Bulkhead's still form, crunching numbers, grabbing equipment, throwing it back before returning to grab it again. Optimus stood not too far away, observing it all. The kids hung on the catwalk, Miko sulking dangerously close to the end, wanting to get as close to her bot as she could. I sat on Optimus' shoulder, overlooking it all as it transpired, astonished by my bot's capabilities and leadership. Fowler was pacing further down the line, talking on the phone.

"Yes, sir," he stated finally, flipping his phone shut. Optimus turned to him grimly. "Apparently, highlights of your big apple adventure got caught on security tape. The Pentagon needs me to run interference with the mayor," he hung his head low, turning to look at Bulk. "I tried to stall, but…"

"Go where you are needed, Agent Fowler." My bot rumbled sadly, turning his attention back to his bots. "There is nothing more you can do here,"

"I'll keep you updated," I called, hugging my knees close to my chest.

Optimus waited for the man to leave before approaching Arcee's position, coming to a halt behind her. "Wheeljack's on his way," she said softly.

"I can't believe you're giving up on Bulkhead already!" Miko cried, leaning over the railing to glare at Arcee.

"All I meant was Wheeljack and Bulkhead are close. I thought he'd want to be here."

"I know what you meant," she cried, turning her back to us. She paused, before storming off and away from us.

"Miko," Optimus called after her. "Where are you going?"

"Home!" she shouted behind her. "While Agent Fowler can still give me a lift."

Arcee moved to follow her, but was stopped by Optimus' hand. "She needs time," he wisely told her.

* * *

Ratchet sighed deeply, turning to us slowly. "Bulkhead is stable, for now. But I've had to induce stasis."

The roar of an unfamiliar engine echoed through the hallway and into the hangar. Optimus moved to intercept it, laying me on the catwalk as he passed so I could update Fowler. Wheeljack transformed, walking close to, but not to, the med bay.

"What's the damage, Doc?" he asked.

"Bulkhead suffered massive trauma to his central neural conduit."

"I've watched you work," the old Wrecker responded, moving forward to lay a gently hand on his shoulder. "You're a maestro."

"The Tox-En exposure has caused system - wide shutdown on a submicronic level. I can't even begin to operate until Bulkhead regains some strength."

Wheeljack narrowed his optics, turning to look at Optimus. "You going to tell me who did this to him?"

"At the moment," he replied gravely. "I believe it best to focus our attention on Bulkhead's recovery, rather than revenge."

I narrowed my eyes as Wheeljack scoffed. "You do that," he said, turning to walk out the hall.

"Hey, 'Jackie…" I called out to him worriedly, looking back at Bulkhead's form before turning to meet his optics. "Take me on a drive?" I winked at him.

"Cara…." Optimus warned.

"I need a moment," I told him, looking at him. "You're needed here. Its … Been a long day."

He nodded, myself crawling into Wheeljack's open servo. He took a couple steps before transforming around me, revving and rolling out the door.

"He was an Insecticon by the name of Hardshell," I told him.

"So the Lady Prime goes against her Prime's orders, huh?" I could visualize his smirk perfectly.

"When my Optimus was down, revenge was the only thing I wished to take," I told him. "Besides. Bulk's family. And nobody fuck's with my family."

* * *

I rested on Wheeljack's shoulder as he flew the Jackhammer smoothly towards the sun. I could feel the tension rising, the anger building up in the both of our sparks. I had awkwardly strapped weapons to me over street clothes, my foot still in a boot for the moment.

Wheeljack paused, allowing the autopilot to take control, as we heard something rattling behind us. He stood and turned, blaster charging dangerously searching for the threat.

"Miko?" I asked, seeing the girl observing us carefully.

"What're you doing here?" The bot asked.

"Going after the con who hurt Bulkhead," she stepped forward. "You in?"

"...I'm taking you back," he turned back to the controls.

"No, wait!" She protested, climbing up onto the control board.

"Prime's already going to offline me for taking his femme," he stated. "I'm not going to have Bulk going after me too."

"Let her come," I begged him. He shot his optics to mine. "I'll make sure Optimus doesn't do anything. All you'll have to worry about is Miko."

He paused, before nodding to her. "You're lucky kid."

Miko shot me a grateful glance before settling in. "So what's the plan?" I asked.

* * *

"You know where to find decepticon energon mines?"

Wheeljack almost laughed looking between Miko and I. "You didn't think I've just been sitting on my can since I've been on this rock?"

"But shouldn't we be in an Insecticon hive?" Miko quizzed him again.

"The bugs are bound by a single mind," he explained. "Trying to draw just one of them out is nearly impossible. So we're going to make some noise," he smirked.

"And get the cons to hand over Hardshell."

"Now _you_ can get in there and scope things out a lot easier than I can," he looked at me.

"Got it!" Miko cheered, darting for the entrance.

"Hold up!" I called, grabbing her short collar. I unhooked the pistol on my left calf, holding it out to her. "You know how to work one of these?"

"Cara.." 'Jackie warned. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Miko is not going to scout enemy territory without being properly armed," I glared at him. "It has been noted that you voiced your concern, and this is completely 100% my decision." I handed the gun over to her. "Take safety off and fire that's all. Wherever you point you shoot, so don't be pointing at us."

She grinned. I led her around the edges of the forest in front of the cave's entrance. The vehicons guarding the door were facing away from us, a perfect opportunity to practice. Miko drew her gun forward, pointing at the con. Her form was twisted and wrong, but it'd get the job done for now. I pulled two grenades from my belt, thumbs in the pins and ready to pull and throw if needed. She fired, it raining true and hitting square in the con's back. He dropped to the ground, the other running towards it, scanning the air above us. I pulled the clips from their home, throwing them to their feet. I covered Miko with my body as they blew, and through the trees I could see Wheeljack beaming proudly at us.

"Let's go," I whispered to her, leading the way through the cave door. She pulled her phone out, sending a video which 'Jackie hacked into.

"We got five, maybe six troopers in the main cavern, and two more keeping an eye on things from the second floor," she reported quietly.

" _Good job kid_ ," he responded. " _Keep going."_

"There's another chamber," I observed, moving towards the opening. "Looks like they're just using it for storage. 'Jackie, I'm afraid to fire in here, if I hit something…"

" _Miko won't shoot. But trust your aim kid. From what I've seen you've got the Prime's shooting."_

A loud explosion echoed from the second floor, my pistol releasing from my hip. Miko ducked behind the rocks for cover as I rushed forward, nervously aiming for the cons' chest. I released a few shots as Wheeljack bounced between each con with his twin blades. There was one con who was consistently avoiding 'Jackie's attacks and hitting him with blaster fire. I crept up behind him, before releasing shots up and under his chest. He released a cry of pain, crippling to my feet.

He landed before me, throwing his swords across his back. Miko ran up beside me, grinning ear to ear. "Now what?"

"We give Megatron a shout," he cheered.

* * *

"Nice operation you got here, Megatron," Wheeljack called smartly though the comm. "Although technically, you might say it's under new management."

" _Wheeljack,_ " the warlord almost praised. " _The one who enjoys explosive devices_."

"Awe, he got you right on the spot, 'Jackie," I laughed, shooting the bot a grin.

"What can I say, chief? I'm uncouth."

" _Is that Optimus' pet i hear?_ "

"You should probs pay attention, Megsy," I smiled. "You've got this one sitting on top of one massive mining op."

" _The loss of one asset is hardly a blow to the decepticon cause."_

"Maybe. But I'm going to keep on hitting them. One by one. Until you give us what I want." Wheeljack growled, setting his controls on his ship. Miko watched from the control board.

" _And what, pray tell, would that be?_ "

"Hardshell," I demanded flatly.

"The Insecticon scum who tried to frag Bulkhead." He finished for me.

" _Tried?_ " I could hear the gears running in his wretched mind. " _Are you saying the Autobot lives?"_

" _He's bluffing!"_ I heard the same voice as I heard a few hours before over Bulk's comm.

"Wouldn't bet on it," I cheered.

"So here's the deal. I'm going to transmit the coordinates of my next target. If _hardshell_ cares to meet me there, maybe he can save you from another loss. Oh, and Megatron. In case you ever wondered what 3 tons of exploding energon sounds like…." He hit a red button on his control, the ship rising and firing missiles towards the cave we were in just moments before. The ship retreated as a massive explosion rattled the ground below, the air turning a more neon blue than normal.

* * *

" _Optimus Prime to Wheeljack,_ "

I froze, looking over to the bot in question. "Should I take it?" He asked me.

" _Wheeljack, I know you hear me. Respond!_ " He was using his leader voice, which wasn't good. It had been a while since I left. … A few hours …. Okay maybe six or seven.

"No," I sighed. "I'm going to have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

"And please," he replied, turning down the volume on the comm. "Do it _before_ he off lines me."

"I'll think about it," I smiled. We flew in a few moments of silence before our gaze fell upon Miko, who was battling keeping her eyes open.

"Maybe you oughta power down for a while," he suggested caringly.

"I'm good," she fought. She shook her head, holding it in her hand before she turned to him hopeful. "He's going to make it, right?"

"No question, kid. Bulkhead's the toughest wrecking ball there ever was. And Ratchet's a great Doc - the best."

"Yeah…. There's no way Bulk would miss all the stuff we have planned. Car-sledding, Worldwide smash-a-thon. We've been making a list."

"Like I said ; Bulkhead's too stubborn not to pull through. I know it, Cara knows it, and I bet you do too." he looked over again, before relaxing in his chair. "Cara, look," he smiled softly.

Looking over, Miko was snoring softly in her seat.

* * *

As the ship touched down in it's smooth landing, Miko jerked awake beside me. "I'm up!" She called. "What's the plan?"

"Kid," 'Jackie sighed. "if anything happens to me, press this," he pointed to the blue button on the controls. "Ive preset the autopilot to take you back to Prime's base."

"What? No way!" She looked at me desperately. "And what about you?"

"I won't reveal myself to the cons," I informed her and the bot. "There's no way I'm letting him go out by himself. Optimus can track the Jackhammers last coordinates and bring him back here, where I will be waiting."

"But this is my fight too!"

"Sorry, kid," 'Jackie stood, lifting me to his shoulder as he walked to the back. "But Bulk's going to wake up, and he'll file off my rivets if you're not there when he does."

"Wheeljack!" She called, running after him.

"Miko," I called sternly to her as he pushed on. The door the the ship closed behind him, leaving Miko in darkness. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." He lifted his hand to me. "You be careful. I don't want Prime after my aft."

"Yes sir," I saluted him.

He smiled, turned to leave, before he paused. Turning back to me, he smiled. "It's been an honor, Lady Prime."

"Hey," I smiled at him. "Its Cara. You'll get through this."

His smile faded, as he dropped his eyes to the ground at his feet. He turned back towards the mountain in front of us, transforming and zooming towards it.

I stuck to the side, making my way towards 'Jackie's position, though it was taking me much longer. There were plenty of rocks to hide behind, take shelter in, and I even found one with a hole underneath it. _Perfect_.

"You in there, bug?" I heard him call into the darkness of the cave.

I peered around a rock as the sound of wings carried through the cavern. I looked up in time to see the Insecticon leap from the top of the mountain, right on top of the bot below. I pulled my pistol from my hip, disengaging the safety and aiming at the same time. I aimed lower than I wanted too, assuming that he would fall into it. Pulling the trigger, my shot was good as Wheeljack hightailed it out of the impact. The con flew backwards from the strike, smoke blazing off his chest plates.

Wheeljack threw an unopened grenade behind the con, watching as he pulled himself up. He lowered his head and charged forward the next moment, running 'Jackie into the rock behind him.

"Thanks to your crippled friend," he sneered, rotating his shoulder. "I am all too familiar with your Wrecker tricks," he raised his fist, 'Jackie's optics flickering open. My own optics zoomed in - something I was yet to get used too - on the con's hand, my pistol rising again to aim. I released the shot, it landing directly into the fists' path. He roared in pain, clenching his hand tightly as the bot below flipped out from under him.

Wheeljack pulled his twin blades out from their holster, throwing them to his side. He charged the con, bouncing off of his chest blades whirling. He landed on his peds, but only for a second as he ducked down, kicking his pede out from under him. The two bantered back and forth, our bot obviously having the advantage.

"What's the matter, Hardshell?" I heard him call, waylaying him with attacks. "Not used to fighting a bot who hasn't been doused in Tox-En?"

"Talk during battle is a sign of weakness," the bug informed him, grabbing a hold of the sword. He delivered one, single hard punch, knocking the bot down. I aimed carefully at the bot's visor above his optics, my own zooming in closer. As I fired he lept into the air, causing me to miss and hitting his hips instead. He roared in pain, falling back as Wheeljack recovered from the punch.

"Only when you're two primitive to do two things at once," he smarted, watching as the bug lifted himself from the ground.

They entangled again, my weapon ready with two shots left, waiting for the opportunity to fire. The bug finally reached an upper hand, sending a double punch up into 'Jackie's face. He groaned in pain, falling backwards and rolling over. The Insecticon transformed as I fired a shot, it falling just below him. It charged Wheeljack, myself missing again. I holstered the pistol, grabbing for the one on my upper right thigh. He knocked into the bot, sending Him flying back towards the cavern - where he threw the pinned grenade.

"Go for the grenade!" I heard Miko shout from the ship. The bot looked over to it, reaching.

The Insecticon planted his pede down firmly before him, striking at him. I released a shot, connecting with him square in the back. He knocked into Wheeljack, sending him backwards. The con wasted no time in regaining control of the upper hand, taking Wheeljack by the helm and tossing him around. He tossed him away, his form not moving.

"Wheeljack!" I called desperately.

Grabbing him by the helm again, the con delivered a single, hard punch to his chest plates, dust blowing up from the impact. The gust knocked me off my feet, hitting my head hard on the rocks behind me. My vision blurred, my ears ringing, but I pulled myself forward. As I faced the two, Wheeljack was airborne, falling back against the ship.

"Miko, get out of here!" I hollered towards her, wincing at the volume of my voice.

"Maybe Megatron will really see our glory," Hardshell laughed, looking between me and Wheeljack. "If I delivered him an Autobot, _and_ Optimus Prime's pet."

The ship whirled to the air as the con changed course, headed towards me. I raised my weapon, only to have the dizziness overcame me and I fell back again.

The sound of two missiles were overheard, a massive explosion shaking the ground beneath me as I pulled myself back up from the rocks. Wheeljack grunted as he did the same. I moved slowly over to him. "Wasn't me," I called.

We both turned back to the ship.

"Nice work, kid," he cheered happily.

"Systems check?" I asked him, my head pounding.

We turned towards the sound of bugs approaching us. Six or seven of them approached us from above, staring us down dangerously.

"Guys, run!" Miko hollered from the ship which hovered close to the ground.

Wheeljack grabbed me into his servo as he shuffled towards the ship, his right leg dragging behind him. I pulled my pistol free, turning to fire upon them, when my mouth dropped.

"Wheeljack…. I think we found the hive,"

He climbed into the ship, the door closing behind him. I jumped onto his upper arm as he braced himself between the two seats. Miko jumped into the passenger seat, glancing up at him worriedly.

"I thought I told you to hit autopilot," he scolded, sitting himself down in his seat, grabbing onto the controls.

"Bad things happen to bots when I leave them behind," she mumbled, hugging her knees close to her chest.

"Miko," I called softly as the Jackhammer rose to the air. "You know it wasn't your fault?" I wrapped her in my arms. She lay her head against my shoulder, sniffling.

"The Insecticons are right on our tail," he reported, twisting the controls in evasive maneuvers. "Theres too many to pick off."

"We'll need something with a wider blast range," I reported, Miko cradling further into my form.

He hit the blue button on the controls, autopilot, letting go as he moved to the back. Miko twisted in my arms, turning to watch him go. He turned to a compartment behind his driver's seat, opening it to reveal hundreds of grenades.

"But I thought you -" miko started.

"I only carry one at a time," he smirked proudly hauling the box into his arms. He lifted himself through the roof, and there were a few minutes before he came down empty handed.

"Welcome to the Wrecker's kid," he cheered, smiling at Miko. "You did Bulkhead proud,"

"Then why don't I feel any different?" She asked, sitting back down next to me. I threw my arm around her again, her form curling against my own. I shot a wary look at Wheeljack, who was watching the two of us carefully.

* * *

When we got back to the base, I offered to carry Miko on my back. She gratefully declined, but didn't protest when I bent down in front of her, grabbing the backs of her knees and hoisting her up. I walked slowly beside Wheeljack who was still dragging his right foot, and holding onto his right arm, my booted foot clumping onto the ground. As we rounded the corner, Optimus and Ratchet turned to watch our approach. Optimus' eyes lingered on me, and I could feel his wheels turning. Arcee and Bumblebee moved to view the scene themselves, Miko squirming slightly in my arms.

It was deadly silent, the only sound being that of Wheeljack's foot dragging across the ground.

"Miko?" Arcee asked in concern as she crawled out of my hands, barely supporting herself. "You okay?" Optimus kneeled down beside her, shooting me a glance before turning to her.

"She's fine," 'Jackie called, smiling. "Kid's a pro."

"I wasn't talking to you," she angrily shot at him.

Before I could respond, Miko turned towards the doc. "How is he?"

Bumblebee's eyes whirred. " _Its not good, fam…._ "

"Bulkhead will survive," Ratchet reported. "He may never be fully functional again,.." He bowed his head, voice lowering as he finished. Milo's eyes widened, as she searched for the massive green bot behind them. She quickly ran in his direction. "Miko!" He called after her. "I don't think it's wise for you to-"

His movements were stopped By Optimus' firm hand on his chest, pushing him back. He simply met his optics as my bot shook his head.

Optimus turned towards me, kneeling down and offering me his servo. I climbed into it, ignoring my pounding headache from earlier. He held me close to his chest plates which I cuddled into gently, welcoming the warmth.

We all watched as Miko climbed onto the berth, sitting on Bulkhead's chest right above his spark.

"Im…." Wheeljack started, drawing our attention to him. "Not sure I want to see Bulk right now. …. Not like this," he sighed, transforming weakly and revving his engine through the halls quickly.

We turned back to Miko, who was hugging her knees tightly, staring into Bulkhead's empty faceplates. "I'm never leaving you again." she sobbed, tears running down her face.


	42. Out of the Past

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

"Carabelle," Optimus rumbled to me.

We had left Miko and Bulkhead to themselves, each of us dispersing to do a specific chore. Optimus had transformed around me, rolling to a corner where we now sat silently.

"Yes my love?"

"You deliberately ignored my comm link to you. The whole point of a comm is to establish communication between the members of my squadron. Was there a reason behind this?"

"Optimus," I sighed, rubbing my fingers into my temples. "I understand you. You are the leader of a faction fighting a war that has been going on for millennia. Now, try to understand me."

"But I do -"

"Here me out. I was homeless for years before I met you. I've never known a real family. You guys are the only thing I've got in my life. If someone is to threaten this little family that I have built…." I trailed off, looking into the radio. "For Wheeljack and Miko, it was all about revenge. Avenging their brother, their friend. For me, I was sending a message: don't fuck with those I love."

The cab fell silent again. I pushed my forehead into my hands, praying the pain away. I heard Orion activate next to me, his warm arms wrapping around me, his hands resting above mine.

"Are you alright?" He rumbled in his deep baritone that I love.

"I hit my head earlier…" I explained. "My head is pounding, and I feel like I've used all of my brain in the past few days. And I'm ungodsly tired."

Orion's hands left me, and I peeked up a bit to watch him. He reached into his glove box, pulling out small hairbrush. He smiled at me, and I rolled my Optics. "When was the last time you allowed someone to care for you?" He asked me seriously, pulling me into his lap.

I groaned, going limp as he settled me in. He struggled with the hair tie for a little before he released the locks of hair from their pile on my head. It had been a while since it'd been washed, let alone brushed, yet it still reached down to the beginning of my jeans.

Optimus' engine roared to life as Orion gently ran his fingers through my hair. "Where are we going?" I asked him, leaning back against his chest and looking up.

"No where," he smiled, kissing my temple softly. "Now sit up and let me do my job,"

I laughed. "What job? You're needed at base, baby," I told him, despite sitting up as Optimus pulled out into the dark roads.

He said nothing as he used the brush to gently tug at my tangles. He started at the bottom, slowly making his way up. When he was finished, he put the brush away and slowly and calmly ran his fingers through my hair. I relaxed into him, smiling gently at such an embrace.

"You're spoiling me," I smiled.

"Am I not allowed to spoil that in which I love?" He whispered deeply into my ear, my lower half churning.

"I mean, I guess…." I giggled as he wrapped his arms around me. I paused, before I twisted in his arms to look at him. "I have a question,"

"Hmm?..."

"What's happening to me?"

He pulled away to look at me seriously. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean 'What do I mean?' My eyes, my brain, my _spark,_ "

He was silent for a few minutes. "I do not know, sweetspark…. But whatever it is, I will face it with you. I will not leave your side, ever."

I smiled lightly at that, nuzzling into his shoulder. "I love you,"

"I love you."

* * *

"Hey, can I drive home?" I asked Orion with a smile on my face.

"If that is what you wish." he kissed me, shifting us over to the driver's seat.

As I slowly adjusted to the seating arrangement, I felt his body relax underneath me as I took over driving back to base. "You alright?" I asked him.

"Wonderful," he whispered, leaning back in the seat.

I concentrated hard on shifting correctly, not wanting to bog his transmission or be too rough on the clutch. Once I finally reached the fifth and final gear, I realized his cooling fans were on. "You hot, babe?"

"You have no idea," he panted behind me.

I quirked an eyebrow up. "Whats up?"

"You have no idea how well you shift, my spark," he leaned forward, running his hands under my shirt and up.

It dawned on me what was up, a I smirked. "Ah, I see," I wiggled in his lap, making him groan. "Well, baby. It's up to you," we rounded a corner, the mountain if base in my sights. "Stop for a quickie?"

"As glorious as that sounds…" He fought hard to force his words out. "I've been absent from base for long enough. I need to check on Bulkhead,"

"Alright," I smiled, wiggling some more.

As we drove into the hall, I noticed a gathering. Optimus transformed, Orion disappearing from underneath me as I landed on his shoulder. Ratchet moved for us as Optimus' frame shook slightly, assumingly preparing to Prime.

"He's awake,"

* * *

A massive crash echoed through the hangar of the silo. Optimus didn't move from his spot in front of the computer screen, but I twisted around on his shoulder to look behind him. My fully - healed leg bracing against the metals to balance myself.

Bulkhead was groaning on the floor, face down, as Miko ran around to face him. "Three steps, Bulkhead?" she scolded angrily, crossing her arms. "That's all you can manage!?"

He vented air in frustration. "I'm sorry, Miko…" he pleaded with her. "My legs still hurt," he grunted, hauling himself up to his unsteady pedes.

"What did I tell you?"

He vented air again, slouching, head hung low. "'No excuses,'"

"Exactly. Try again, 10 steps this time,"

Bulkhead moaned, pushing himself forward, grabbing at his back in pain.

Ratchet approached us from behind, shooting a hopeful glance at me. "I hope decoding the Iaacon database is going more smoothly than Bulkhead's recovery,"

I turned back to the screens before us, Optimus not faulting in his actions. "Slow but steady, old friend," he responded, not even pausing slightly.

Ratchet groaned. "Human technology," he scoffed. "But your expertise in the field should provide any edge we need to beat the decepticons at this game."

At this, Optimus turned to him. "I fear their access to Cybertronian technology may provide them with equal advantage,"

"Hey," I called down to the both of them as Optimus turned back to his work. "Why are we all being Debbie Downers? Optimus, this is what you do. We have every confidence in you, do not believe for any second that we don't."

Bulkhead crashed to the ground again, groaning in pain. "That's not good enough!" Miko was shouting. "You have to come back _stronger_!"

"Time for a break, Bulkhead," Ratchet ordered, offering a servo to him as he shook his helm.

"A _break_?" Miko shouted angrily. "You think the cons are going to give him a _break_ in the middle of a fire fight!?"

"Miko!" I shouted down to her, twisting on Optimus' shoulder again as Ratchet lifted the massive bot to his pedes.

"If you push a patient too far too fast, then you'll risk exacerbating their injuries."

"But -"

"Miko," I called, using my best Prime voice. "Bulkhead needs rest, sweetheart…"

She growled, storming off angrily as Bumblebee approached and transformed. "Out of the way!" she shouted, not even pausing as she walked through.

I followed her worriedly, Bee buzzing in confusion as Arcee, too, looked after the girl. I shared a glance with the femme, and I nodded as she approached me. I kissed my bot gently on his cheek before leaping into her waiting servos.

* * *

On top of the rock covered silo, the sunset filled the sky in a orange - red color. A hawk called in the distance, circling around his intended prey far below him. Sitting close to the edge, sat Miko, spewled out and crying softly to herself.

"Miko?" Arcee called out softly, approaching her, myself following close behind.

"Oh, uh… hey guys," she stalled, turning her head to wipe the tears away. "I was just…"

"Aren't we a little close to the edge?" she asked, peering over it as I kneeled down on the other side.

"Heights don't scare me," Miko said softly, turning towards me. "They don't you either. I see you and Optimus,"

I laughed softly, before taking advantage of her eye contact. "Bulkhead's coming along just fine," I assured her. "Thanks mostly to your efforts… but he needs a friend right now, not another drill sergeant,"

"No offense," she called, hugging her knees close. "But I came up here for some privacy,"

"I understand what you're going through," Arcee called, and I could see the pain in her optics. "If you ever want someone to talk to -"

"I'm fine, okay? _I'm_ not the one Hardshell tried to scrap,"

"Miko…" I soothed, feeling the tension rise in the femme's frame. "It's rough when someone you care about get's hurt."

"Closing yourself off from feeling, won't help anyone." Arcee finished, looking out across the valley.

"Well," Miko scoffed, glaring up at her. I braced myself for the oncoming insult. "You would know, wouldn't you?"

I sighed, hanging my head low as Arcee straightened. "Yes," she called, Miko's head turning to her. "I would," she looked back behind us where the pile of rocks remembering Cliffjumper stood.

"Arcee, I'm sorry…." Miko apologized after a moment. "I didn't mean that,"

"It's okay…" Arcee looked back out at the sunset. "He's….been on my mind lately. After I lost my first partner, Tailgate, I pushed everyone away; until Cliffjumper came along."

"What was he like?"

"Cliff was….quite the conversationalist," she smiled weakly.

She told the story of how she met Cliffjumper. They followed a comm link signal to Cybertron in the days following the war, during the years that Megatron was missing and Starscream was in temporary control of the Nemesis. They were hauling energon to the dead planet, and the both of them were captured by Starscream during their scouting activities. They were both taken to the surface after normal methods of interrogation were proven to not prevail, where they were introduced both to the cortical sidekick patch - the patch Bee used to find the cure for my Optimus - and Megatron's leading scientist: Shockwave. From Arcee's description, he sounded scarier than Soundwave.

Arcee explained that they were after a code that would decrypt a message sent out to across the stars. It was Optimus Prime, who had called for any surviving autobots to meet him on Earth. Shockwave left, Starscream left behind to finish the job, which, as we all know, he cannot ever seem to do successfully.

"He was the one that helped me to move on from Tailgate…" she explained. "He was the one that told me: 'Closing yourself off from feeling…'"

""Won't help anyone,'" Miko finished, smiling up at her. "Sounds familiar,"

"Good advice is good advice," Arcee smiled back.

I smiled, watching the two of them bond as they shared war stories. I turned back towards the elevator shaft that lead to these upper levels. As I walked to them, I realized that me energon levels were low. I was thinking about having Optimus fix this problem for me, and I was thinking of all the different ways I could torture him as I did, when I paused midstep. _How do I know they're low?_


	43. The Human Factor

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

"Bulkhead," Ratchet scolded. "You really shouldn't allow yourself to decline."

"Yeah, Bulk!" Miko cheered from the catwalk beside me. "You gotta pull yourself out of this funk!"

"What's the use?" The bot protested from the medical berth in which he occupied.

"You need to regain your strength." I offered. "Eventually, you'll be -"

"Be what? You'll need back up? Isn't that what the new guys is for?"

"Hey Bulkhead," _speak of the devil._ "I've been thinking. With your injury and all, you should really take advantage of the armor I snagged from Starscream," he tossed the Apex Armor between his servos, holding it out to him with a grin. "Instant muscle suit!"

"You think I need a crutch!?" He growled. Before anyone could say anything to stop him, Bulkhead rose to his peds, punching the armory from his servos. It flew towards the control panel, towards Miko and I. I flinched slightly as it smashed into it, the machine groaning as it slowly powered down.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!"

The mech growled, shoving past Smokescreen. "Out of my way, rookie," he ordered shoving him aside.

"He can walk!" He exclaimed happily.

Bulkhead growled again, limping his way over to the lob ball on the ground. He picked it up, continuing to do upper body strength exercises.

"Seems like he's fit for duty to me," he grinned, turning to Ratchet.

"You don't even know what you're talking about," Ratchet scoffed, turning away to work on the now broken controls.

I smirked proudly up at Smokescreen, Miko shooting him a thumbs up.

"You gotta be kidding, Raf," Jack scoffed, myself turning my attention to his conversation on the phone. "You, of all people - grounded?"

"Uh-oh…" I cheered, Jack flipping the phone on speaker. "What'd you do?"

" _Guys,"_ Raf's whispered voice came across. " _this is serious. I misplaced some homework and blew a couple of tests."_

"Translation: A- instead of an A," Miko laughed, dragging me down with her to sit on the couch.

" _I'm probably spending to much time on the base. ….say hi to Bee for me. Until I improve these grades, I'm off team Prime."_

The hangar hung in almost silence, the only sound being Bulkhead straining his might against the lob ball.

"Just when we get one back, we lose another."

* * *

"Prime!"

"Oh, for the love of everything holy…" I moaned, rubbing my temples with my fingertips.

Optimus shot me a glare from his shoulders, turning to greet the man as he scrambled to the large monitor. "Special Agent Fowler," he acknowledged. The other bots gathered around us, watching as Fowler pulled up a picture.

"At 1630 hours, a satellite was stolen from a High security military volt. Surveillance shows the decepticon known as Breakdown at the scene." Fowler reported, turning to us.

"I haven't seen him in a while," Bulkhead growled, clenching his servo into a fist.

"It looks like Breakdown entered the base in vehicle mode, with someone behind the wheel," he continued, gesturing to the screen who showed Breakdown doing just that.

"A decepticon paired with a human?" Ratchet scoffed.

"And I have a pretty good hunch of who. The stolen satellite was project Damocles."

"Invented by Silas,.." I stated my memory.

"I guess the former colonel bishop wanted it back," Fowler growled, nodding in agreement.

" _But didn't Silas…._ " Bumblebee started to buzz.

"Yeah," Arcee agreed. "I thought Silas was paste."

"So did I," Fowler groaned.

"Agent Fowler," Ratchet began. "Even if he were alive, are you suggesting that Silas has allied MECH with the decepticons? I highly doubt that Megatron would entertain such an idea,"

"Why not?" Jack asked from the catwalk.

"The human-bot alliance works for us," I confirmed.

"Most of the time," Arcee scoffed.

"So what are we dealing with?" I turned back to Fowler.

"Damocles is a particle - beam cannon so powerful it can slice up the Pentagon like a birthday cake - or give everyone on Mt Rushmore mohawk - all from a satellite in orbit." he pulled up the prints on the main screen. "It's the work of a madman, and in Megatron's hands…"

"It could become a treacherous threat to humankind," Optimus rumbled in his deep baritone, finally speaking up.

Fowler turned and pulled a manilla folder out of his bag. "The cons may have the satellite, but they can't use it without the interface code. The only existing copy is stored on the secured servers at Headquarters in Colorado."

"We must keep the code out of decepticon hands at all costs," Optimus turned and headed for the hangar where I kept my leathers. I heard Bulkhead and Ratchet duking it out behind us, something I ignored, turning to Optimus in earnest.

"If Silas really is alive, and MECH is paired with the decepticons…" I trailed off as he set me down next to my equipment. "It still doesn't cancel out the fact that we have not seen nor heard _of_ Breakdown in sometime. Don't you think...it's a little suspicious?"

"Whatever Breakdown's intentions with project Damocles, I fear for the worst," Optimus rumbled, turning back to his team.

* * *

The ground bridge opened, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Arcee and Optimus charging through, myself resting on Optimus' shoulder. As soon as the bridge closed behind us, we encountered blaster fire from incoming vehicons stationed around the building we were trying to reach. Bumblebee and Arcee charged away from us as Optimus and Smokescreen ducked behind nearby rock structures.

"The decepticons beat us here," I said, drawing two pistols from their holsters as Optimus transformed his hand into a blaster.

"We must secure the command center," Optimus commed to the others, hesitating just long enough for me to jump off his shoulder before charging to the direction of the blasts.

I watched as the four of them formed a line, charging straight forward, disabling cons directly in front of them. My gaze moving up, I noticed a few of the cons were above their direct line of fire. I sheathed one pistol, bringing my free hand to the other, locking my hands into place. I fired onto the cons, counting my shots as I went.

Smokescreen transformed and revved forward, disabling a few cons hand-to-hand. Before I could react, one of the cons got the jump on him, tackling him onto the ground. I froze, watching as the tumbled, but relaxed once I saw that Smokescreen landed on top, servos flying in an instant.

Suddenly, a rough, low ringing could be heard from above. Looking up into the dark night sky, I saw an orange beam of energy shooting from the sky. My optics narrowing, I saw it was the weapon that we were fighting for.

And it was headed straight for Smokescreen.

He pushed himself free from the blast, just as it landed on the con he was battling not nanoseconds before. He came to a halt near the rock I was stationed on, myself looking between the bot and the beam's energy drilling into the ground.

"Whoa," he stated, looking at the massive crater in the ground.

The beam retreated, before it's slight glow could be seen in the stars again. This time, coming in at a different angle - towards Optimus.

"Fallback," he ordered, the bots charging towards me. The beam landed, slowly following the bot's movements. I met Optimus' optics for a quick second, his wide with concern, and a slight bit of fear. He directed to bots to move away from me, but not before I could hear him comming base for backup.

"Optimus!" I called, waving him over to me. I caught his optic, before he shook his head, reaching his hand up to his comm, chatting with the base again. I pouted, and for the first time was wishing I, myself, had a comm link. The orange beam disappeared again, the bots turning to Optimus who watched as it disappeared into the sky.

"Autobots," I heard him call out. "We must draw its fire to distract from Rafael's efforts," before he finished his sentence, the sound of the beam returning filled the area. I cringed as I watched it landed dangerously close to the bot's positions.

"Somehow, I don't think that'll be a problem," I heard Arcee respond as they turned and ran from the incoming weapon. The four of them transformed, engines revving as they pushed themselves further away from the beam.

Smokescreen squealed his tires, aiming it for the warehouse we were still trying to reach. "Clear shot I'm going in!" The beam's energy crashed with the earth inches from him, the smaller race car screeching to a halt. "Scratch that,"

More vehicon fighters appeared, releasing shots onto the bots. I regained myself, firing at will at the cons. Optimus charged them, before pausing as the beam fell in front of him, and retreating as it pushed back.

"Smokescreen," Optimus called out. "Bulkhead requires backup. Ratchet is sending a ground bridge,"

"Take me with!" I called, jumping from my post as tires squealed, the car speeding in my direction.

* * *

As we entered the ground bridge, Smokescreen transformed around me, myself falling from him and onto the ground as he tackled the con in front of us.

Breakdown was towering over Bulkhead's weakened form, delivering a single, solid kick to his faceplates. I rolled my landing, my shotgun turning in my hands as I came to a stop. Bulkhead lifted a servo to his helm, turning to Smokescreen and I as the bot turned. "Assist," he cheered, offering his servo to him. "What the new guy's for," he smiled as he hauled Bulk to his feet.

"One new guy to the other," Breakdown said, his voice completely changed. "This is your final day on the job," he turned his hand into his legendary hammer, charging the bots. I dodged out of the way, toppling just as I saw the bots dodge the strike on their own.

The two bots were teaming up nicely, each covering a side, taking turns attacking the con with punches and kicks. I hung back, firing only when the bots were clear from him. Smokescreen got the best of him, kicking him away from our position, himself landing on his forearms.

" _Silas,_ " I heard over the con's comm. " _Return to base immediately_ ,"

He drew the gun from his shoulder, releasing a shot into my direction. Bulkhead wrapped his servos around me, shielding me from the attack as Smokescreen fired his blaster on it. It exploded feet from us, knocking Bulkhead over slightly.

When the smoke cleared, Breakdown had already retreated through a waiting ground bridge.

"Guys, look," I pointed. In the sky was falling meteors, orange in color. "Looks like someone's big plan has failed."

The two bots grinned widely, sharing a gesture that was like a fist bump, but not. "And for the record," Smokescreen added. "I studied every one of the Wrecker's battles."

"There's hope for you yet, Newbie," Bulkhead smirked at the young bot as he reached for me, placing me gently on his shoulder.

* * *

 **I know there wasn't a lot of squishy stuff, just a set story line. ... I'm really looking forward to the end, and that's what I'm pushing for, and I'm sorry. I'm hoping my writing will get better as the episodes get more badass. c:**

 **Thank you for reading! If you could drop a review that'd be great c;**

 **-Lizzzard**


	44. Legacy

**If you don't like sticky stuff, beware, below. It's suggested that they do the dirty, so….**

* * *

" _Energon signal is getting stronger, about five kliks due north,_ " Smokescreen's voice came through Bumblebee's comm.

I sighed as the fancy racecar zoomed past us. "Y'know, even you're only doing ten over, Bee," I patted his dash, watching as the wheel turned on it's own.

" _You know, Smoke,_ " Bee buzzed to him. " _There's a speed limit on earth,_ "

" _What do you mean 'speed limit?' I have a gauge in here that goes to 150. If the humans who designed my vehicle form didn't want it to go that fast, they shouldn't have given me the option!_ "

"You're a racecar," I reminded him. "You're made to race on a track, not on the open streets!"

He sped up even more, completely ignoring my statement. There was a squealing of tires, and a horn as Bumblebee revved calmly beside the car. There was a man climbing out of an SUV, with a crowbar in his hand.

"Uh oh," I said as he stalked towards Smoke.

"Hey!" he called. "Indy 500! When I'm through with you, you're going to need more than a pit crew to put you back together!"

Smokescreen transformed.

I climbed out of Bumblebee as the autobot kneeled down beside the now terrified man. "Bring it!" he challenged, getting close to his face.

Bumblebee transformed behind me as I yelled at Smoke. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Who's the tough guy now, huh?"

Bee stepped over the man, shoving Smokescreen hard in the chest. " _Do you not remember anything that Optimus told you!?_ "

Smokescreen laughed, looking back down to me. "Oh, relax guys. Just messin' around!"

The man pulled out a phone and snapped a picture, Bumblebee protesting him in his buzzes.

I groaned as the bot's transformed back, myself knocking angrily on Smokescreens window. He opened up, and I grabbed a hold of the wheel. " _I_ will be driving back to base,"

" _You_ driving me? Hah!" his engine revved, pushing forward past Bumblebee. "I bet you couldn't drive anything if you wanted to.

" _I'd be careful, hot shot,_ " Arcee's voice echoed through the comm. " _She drives Optimus better than anyone I've ever seen._ "

The cab was silent for a few minutes, before the steering wheel went limp in my hands. I smirked at the rearview, watching as Bee got right on my bumper, and passed us.

* * *

"Found it," Jack announced, looking over his shoulder at the bots and I. He had pulled up the picture of Bee and Smoke.

"Old road rage didn't waste anytime posting your mug shots," I scoffed back to them.

"Raf will scrub this as soon as he's back from house hunting," Jack smirked.

"Is _this_ what you learned while serving Alpha Trion!?" Ratchet scolded the mech who's face slowly dropped from a smirk. "I highly doubt that he would have condoned such irresponsible behavior."

Arcee walked forward with her arms crossed in front of her chest plates. "Blowing your cover is not okay," she added.

Smokescreen looked to me for help from my position on the catwalk. When I shook my head, he vented a sigh. "Sorry guys. I know I really messed up."

The thunderous sound of my bot's pedsteps approached from behind the now terrified bot. "While Ratchet and Arcee are correct," he rumbled in his deep, deep baritone, all attention turning to him. "I believe that we are all _equally_ responsible for this incident."

I puzzled over his words, climbing into his open servo as the others protested. "Us?" Arcee groaned.

"How?" Ratchet complained.

"We weren't even there!" Bulkhead argued.

" _Eh,_ " Bee buzzed.

"Well," Bulk stopped, pointing to Bee. "He was."

" _Put a can in it,_ " Bee groaned, softly hitting Bulkhead in what would be the gut.

"Our recent efforts have been so intensely focused on averting crises, that we have overlooked simple matters, such as teaching Smokescreen how to best function on this planet," he slowly lifted me to his shoulder, myself understanding his words as he rumbled on. "It is an oversight that must be corrected."

"Optimus," Smokescreen humbly stated, looking at my bot with wide optics. "I'm honored to train under you, and will do whatever it takes to make things right, to make you proud,"

My spark swelled with pride at both Smokescreen's respect for Optimus, and the way that Optimus' form softened somewhat. "Perhaps the best way for you to learn about the human world is _from_ a human,"

"Smokescreen gets his own partner?" Arcee wondered, raising an optic ridge at my bot.

"Puh-lease," Ratchet groaned. "Isn't having four humans here enough!?"

All eyes and optics were staring at Ratchet. I was narrowing my optics, preparing many words for him, Optimus' form stiffened again, and I could see the tension building up in Jack's shoulders below. The hangar was awfully silent as Ratchet looked at the lot of us. He scoffed, before rolling his eyes and turning back to the computer that Bulkhead had smashed the other day.

"I was referring to one already among us…." Optimus trailed off, looking past me and to Jack.

"Uh…." he took a visible step back. "Sure, Optimus. Uh…"

"Robots in disguise, traffic laws, and no beating down humans," I filled Jack in on the lesson plans as he fidgeted nervously.

"I think I can bring Smokescreen up to speed."

"We've _all_ put in curbside duty. Part of the gig." Bulkhead reassured the bot who was staring at Jack with an open mouth.

"Then let's go for a drive," Smokescreen smiled at Jack as he jumped the last few steps on the ladder and to the ground. "Teach,"

He transformed, Arcee glaring at him as he did so. As soon as Jack got in, his tires squealed as he accelerated out of the hangar.

"Optimus, with all due respect," she said, turning to him. "Agent Fowler is out relocating Raf's family because the cons discovered where he lives. Meanwhile Smokescreen, in all his wisdom, chooses a vehicle mode with double "38"s on the doors, making him an easy target. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't more than concerned about Jack's safety."

"Nonetheless," he stated in his very leader voice. "The fact remains that our new recruit is in need of instruction."

"Then why not send Cara? She's the oldest of the kids!"

I chuckled softly, looking to Arcee with kind optics. "I never actually got my license, Arcee." I smiled down at her. "Jack went through the class. He's technically more qualified than I'll ever be."

"But…" she protested, all optics on me. "How do you drive so well if…"

"You learn a few skills on the streets, babe,"

"I believe that Smokescreen's spark is in the right place, Arcee," Optimus assured her. "And that he now understands the necessity of protecting humanity,"

* * *

After an hour, I slouched into Optimus with an exasperated sigh.

"Is something wrong?" he turned from his decoding, looking at me worriedly.

"Never better," I sighed, reaching my left arm in the air.

He transformed around me, my body not even flinching as the metals stretched around my arm, a couple gently grazing my skin. I fell into his sleeper, the sound of Orion activating filling my head. His warm hand grabbed my own, his other lifting my head slightly to slide under me, before resting my head back into his lap. His soft face loomed over mine, his optics gentle as he studied my own. "Are you lying to me?" he teased.

I giggled softly, before turning into his chest. The skin was soft, and smooth, but solid. Underneath the thin layer of skin was strong, solid ab muscles. I inhaled deeply through my nose, memorizing the smell of slight cologne and metal. "No, sir," I whispered softly. "I would never lie to you,"

He lifted me up, gently but firmly forcing his lips onto my own. When he finally pulled away, he narrowed his optics at my flattered figure. " _Lies_ ," he hissed. I moaned as he dived in again, his free hand running up my shirt and under my bra, grabbing tightly and pulling me even closure. He slowly eased me off of his lap and back onto the bed, his form quickly following in flipping over my body, pinning me under his weight. "Tell me what's on your mind," he demanded, driving his attention to my neck where he kissed teasingly.

In my mind, I was fighting many battles. Do I give in and surrender my thoughts, or do I be stubborn and withhold the information, seeing how far he'd take this game.

He growled in frustration, turning his attention back to my face. He leaned in close, the tip of his nose brushing my own as he glared into my optics. "I will not ask again." he threatened in a voice that made me wonder if he ever used it on Megatron, and how effective it was in getting what he wanted.

But for me, it only confirmed my answer. I pushed my head up, gently meeting his lips with my own before falling back down. "I'm not thinking about anything, my sunshine," I smiled at him sweetly.

His optics narrowed before he saw my grin. He shadowed it, flashing me his perfect, straight white teeth. I pushed against him roughly, giggling as he struggled to grab a hold of my wrists. Of course, he succeeded, drawing them together above my head where he held them in one single hand. He kissed me firmly as his free hand moved down to my pant line. He fumbled with my button, groaning, pulling away and looking down. He mumbled something.

"What was that, my love?" I asked, voice laced with false concern as I smirked at him.

"I can't get…" he paused, looking up at me. I snorted a laugh, unable to keep it in. "I am _not_ answering you until you tell me what you're thinking." He lifted my hips, pinning them up with his thigh as his two hands moved mine down. Still laughing, I didn't put up much resistance as he pinned them beneath my hips, letting them fall on top of them. Using two hands, he got the button off my jeans, and tugged them down forcefully. He used one arm to push down across my hips, keeping my hands in place underneath me as he dived in. I wiggled and moaned, trying my best to ignore the pleasure flooding my thoughts.

"H-How…" I expressed my curiosity as I sunk deeper into a flood.

"After my search came up….. Disturbing." he paused, meeting my eyes. "Miko was able to help me find an article or three about how to get the best reaction out of human women," He smirked proudly as his free hand replaced his mouth, getting yet another moan from me.

My heart pounded in my ears as I reached a point of utmost pleasure, my eyes closing unwilling as it took everything in me not to express my feeling vocally. My breathing accelerated, deepening as my lungs screamed for oxygen. Eventually, after what seemed to be an hour, my heart slowed, breathing lightened, and I felt _very_ lightheaded, like I was floating.

"Although,..." Orion trailed off in my ear, biting softly on my earlobe. "A little… experimenting would help…"

I moaned again, forcing my optics open to meet his eyes watching me carefully. I whined, pushing my hips up against his. A silent plea.

"What?" he asked me innocently, kissing my nose.

I groaned in frustration, pushing up again desperately. He raised his eyebrow at me curiously, though his lips were turned up in a grin. "Quit… fucking with me," I demanded, narrowing my optics dangerously.

"Or what?" he chuckled, grabbing my wrists from under me. "You're in no position to do anything about it,"

I struggled against his grasp for a few more minutes, before I slouched, giving in to him. The game had reached the end, and in order to get what I want…. " _Please_ ,"

He grinned, releasing my wrists and flashing his pants away.

* * *

The rumble of Smokescreen's engine brought us back to reality. Orion disappeared, myself throwing my jeans back on, ignoring Optimus' content chuckle. As soon as they moved over my ass, Optimus transformed. I fumbled at my button, zipping it just as the race car rolled to a stop below. Jack exited the driver's seat, the two of them laughing as Smoke transformed, Jack smiling down at his phone. Arcee and Bumblebee approached the car curiously.

"Arcee, Arcee," Jack called as even Ratchet turned at their laughter. "Check out Vince's car!" he turned his cellphone to her.

"The bully?" she asked, kneeling down to see. She narrowed her eyes at it, leading me to believe it wasn't a good thing.

Jack chuckled, looking at the screen again. "Hey, Vince, did you want fries with that?" Smokescreen joined him in another bout of laughter.

"Let me get this straight," Arcee rose to her full height. "So you taught Smokescreen everything he never needed to know about fast food,"

"He passed driver's ed," Jack shrugged. "Work hard, play hard,"

"Uh, yeah," Smokescreen agreed, following Jack past the bots. "No humans were harmed in the making of these photos - honest!"

I rolled my eyes, shooting Optimus a look, who wasn't even paying attention. I elbowed him in the cheek, his optics turning to me. "Did you hear any of that?" I hissed at him.

"No…" he bowed his head. "My mind was… elsewhere."

I growled angrily, folding my arms in front of my chest as he turned back to the screen before him.

* * *

"I am nearly finished decoding the next set of Iaacon coordinates," he announced to Ratchet who approached us a half hour later.

"That break helped didn't it?" I sneered at him, stifling a laughter as I felt his body stiffen under me.

There was a rapid ringing from the screen next door, our attention turning to it. "You may not need to complete your task, Optimus." Ratchet stated in a low tone, turning towards the screen.

"An Iaacon locator beacon," I announced as the screen showed a set of coordinates on the globe. "It must be that the cons have already dug up the next relic."

"Ratchet," Optimus demanded in his leader tone. "Triangulate coordinates and activate the ground bridge," He reached over his keypad, grabbing ahold of the pile of leathers on top. He handed them and the weapons to me carefully, myself shrugging into them as he turned to the three bots waiting in front of the now activated bridge.

"Bring on the cons," Bulkhead cheered, pounding his fist into his hand.

"Where is Smokescreen?" Optimus demanded, turning and scanning the base.

"Out training again with Jack," I growled, tugging on the zipper and zipping them up quickly.

"We cannot wait," he scowled, "Autbots, transform and roll out!"

He transformed around me, the others revving in front of him as we pushed through the ground bridge. I secured the ammo and grenades over my shoulder, grabbing a hold of the _Oh shit_ handle.

It looked to me as if we were in Asia. There were mountains and rocks towered high above the bots, fog covering even Optimus' helm. We walked for a while, following the meter that Arcee held.

* * *

Bulkhead sighed. "Well, no signs of cons," he stated, Optimus slowly to a halt to look back at his team. The beeping from the device stopped, Arcee shrugging at us.

Optimus pushed forward, the others following. I listened to his steady pedesteps. Arcee stopped us a few more times, changing course slightly.

"Ugh!" she finally growled. "Everytime we get close to the signal it moves!"

"And all this leg work is giving me itchy fists," Bulkhead agreed, pounding his hand into his fist.

Optimus walked forward, his mask disappearing. "It seems we have been led astray by a decepticon trick."

A ground bridge opened, Ratchet charging through it angrily the next moment. "Well, hey doc," I cheered sleepily.

"We have a situation."

* * *

As we charged through the ground bridge, I scanned the tree line for Jack. I saw two Insecticons circling a pile of rocks deep within the small forest, and that being my best guess from Ratchet's story, gestured to Arcee. She transformed and took off in that direction, leaving me with the mechs. Bulkhead and Bumblebee had charged through the decepticon vehicon guard, creating a ruckus. I ripped a grenade from my belt, pulling the pin and throwing it for the con backup. It landed, exploding and taking down the lot of them, the mechs taking out the others as they continued to push forward.

I turned towards the posse on the ground, where Smokescreen lay on the ground at Megatron's feet. I cringed as Megatron lowered his hand from a strike, his optics searching the area desperately.

"Where's Optimus?" he demanded.

I smirked as I caught my bot's retreating form, jumping from cliff to cliff, transforming and his massive engine roaring as he drove for the rock hanging from a line in the air.

"Keep Prime from the relic!" he transformed, three vehicon fliers right behind him. My spark clenched in fear for my bot, as I watched him close in on the rock.

Smokescreen onlined his blaster, before turning to one of the cons who still had their blaster trained on him. I pulled my pistol over real fast, disengaging the safety as I went, firing a single shot. The con went down, Bulkhead and Bumblebee charging behind him the next second. "We've got your back," Bulkhead assured him with a smile.

Blaster fire could be heard from the air. I turned back to Optimus' form, which was driving away from the airstrike. He turned wide, before charging towards the edge of the rock, where, feet away, the rock containing the relic floated beneath the warship. I clenched my teeth tightly, the others gathering behind me to watch the scene before us.

Optimus ramped into the air, shots flying dangerously close to him. One shot, Megatron's, hit him in the front, turning his truck uncontrollably. He transformed, reaching his hand out towards the relic. I almost cried as he latched on, his form hanging from his grip. He rocked back and forth, avoiding the still present blaster fire.

As the fliers passed him, there was a neon blue light emitting from the relic that Optimus was latched onto. The blue light expanded, almost like a dust, caressing Optimus gently, before the sword pulled free from the rock. The length of it glowed that same blue, the dust leaving a trail as Optimus fell from the air.

"Optimus!" I shouted in fear, the blue dust encasing my bot entirely. I started for him, before Jack stopped me. "What are you doing!?"

"Why hasn't Megatron circled back?" he asked, his voice weary as he watched the dust. I allowed him to hold me back, as I watched the dust slowly fade from around my bot. My optics zoomed in on my bot's massive form as he yanked the sword from the ground, turning it over in his servos.

"I loosened it for him," Smokescreen grinned, the six of us watching him.

The clasp holding the massive rock released, it falling from the warship and tumbling down a hill, straight for Optimus' back.

"Optimus, retreat!" Arcee desperately called.

"Now!" Bulkhead demanded.

My breathing stopped, my spark stopping and my heart freezing. I couldn't look away from what I was sure was to be the end of my bot. He just stood there…. Inspecting the relic closely. He slowly turned, before forcefully striking up with his sword. The mountain split in two, a straight line dividing as it rolled past Optimus' standing form. It slowed to a stop, the two ends falling onto their ends.

"Did he just….?" Bulkhead rumbled.

" _Split a mountain in half?"_ Bee buzzed.

"No way," Jack released his grip on me, myself taking a few steps forward.

"Optimus?..." I called to him softly, reaching a hand out to him.

His helm turned towards me, my optics zooming in on him enough to see his optics turning, indicating he doing the same. My black hair was tangled, tossed into a bun on my head, just enough to stay out of my face and off my neck. My eyes were probably red with tears, and my leathers probably covered in dirt. His optics narrowed, before he turned back to the warship, taking a dangerous stance.

Optimus charged forward, his sword glowing a blue. He spun in a circle, both of his servos clenching it as he let out a ferocious growl. An arch of the neon blue traveled across the night sky, directly towards the retreating form of the decepticon warship. I watched in wonder as it connected with it's rear thrusters, sending the massive ship falling for the ground.

"It can do that?" Smokescreen wondered aloud.

The ship struggled to regain its height in the air, however sped up quickly retreating away from Optimus' glaring form.

The bot in question turned towards me, his facemask retreating as he walked towards me, a smile lacing his faceplates. I grinned widely, running towards the mech that I loved with open arms.

…. Not that I could hold him in them, but …

* * *

"How epic was that?" Smokescreen cheered as the ground bridge closed behind us, the star sabre in Optimus' servo, I in the other."I-I saw it with my own optics," Smokescreen reenacted the massive strike that Optimus performed, Ratchet staring at him wide - opticed. "But I still don't believe it!"

"You know what I don't believe?" Arcee angrily stopped him as Optimus walked past. "After everything you've been told, you _still_ put a human in danger.

"A-Arcee," Jack called. "It wasn't his fault. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't even start with me," Arcee interrupted him, her voice cracking slightly. " _We'll_ talk tomorrow! Send Jack home," she looked to Ratchet, who activated the ground bridge.

"We-" Jack began, before sighing and bowing his head .He turned and walked through the bridge.

When it closed behind him, Arcee turned back to Smoke. "We've been in need of another _Autobot_ in our ranks, not another _child_."

"Look, Arcee," Smokescreen stated in a calm voice. "I was wrong. And I'm sorry - again. It was just, Optimus allowed Cara to join you guys so I assumed -"

"That's different," I called over, climbing onto Optimus' shoulder. "You don't know even half the battles I had to fight in order to let the big rig to even consider me to follow."

"I know that now, after watching you." Smoke bowed his head. "And if you need to kick me off of team Prime -"

"Disregard for human safety - or _anyone's_ safety - will not be tolerated," Optimus rumbled in his leader tone, narrowing his optics at the bots and slamming his new sword into the ground. "Do you understand?"

"Fully, sir,"

The bots were silent as Optimus straightened, his voice softening. "We must never lose sight of the fact that upon this earth, we are titans, and such power must be used wisely." The sword glowed a blue again, Optimus turning it over in his servos. The glare burned my optics, my spark pulling against it.

I turned my attention to Optimus, who was studying the sword intensely.

"Optimus, speak to me," Ratchet demanded, stepping directly in his line of sight behind the sword. When he received nothing, he called again. "Optimus!"

"I am receiving a message," he stated in a monotone, his optics not leaving the swords.

My spark clenched again as the sword pulsed, my hands flying to my chest as I fell to my knees. I held back a keen of pain, not wanting to disturb my Optimus.

"From _who_?" Ratchet asked.

It was quiet for a few moments. "Alpha Trion."

My spark clenched harder this time, like it did long ago with the dark energon when I was low. I fell to the metals of Optimus' shoulder, panting for oxygen, my body screaming against everything I did. I turned to search for Optimus' optics, searching for anything that may help me.

I saw nothing…

* * *

 _ **Finally**_ **getting to the episodes I've been waiting this whole time for! I've got a lot of stuffed planned guys, so stay tuned!Please drop a review, I'd greatly appreciate it!**

 **-Lizzzard**


	45. AlphaOmega

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

"Optimus, what is Alpha Trion saying?" Ratchet asked the him, Bulkhead circling carefully around behind him. My spark clenched more, pulling me towards to swod - or wait, was it away?

Optimus stared at the sword still, not moving a millimeter.

Bulkhead reached the back, holding a servo out to me, optics filled with worry. I tried to move towards him, but my spark pulled me back towards the sword. I groaned in pain, throwing myself back towards the open and waiting servo. I fell into his gray palm, his fingers lacing around me carefully, pulling me back towards Ratchet. The doc gestured towards Ratch who was wheeling his human sized medical equipment up to the railing of the catwalk. Bulkhead handed me into the arms of the smaller human, Ratchet transforming behind him so he could concentrate. I whimpered as the transitions jostled my chest, my spark aching to be back towards Optimus.

"Cara," Ratchet ordered softly, brushing loose strands of hair out of my face. "Cara, what is it?"

"My...My spark," I pushed out, my face coating in sweat. "It.. … I…. Optimus,.."

Ratch pulled a few things from his bag below, my body trying to curl in on itself. "Carabelle, you cannot crumble. You must stay flat so that I may discover what it is that -"

There was a loud crashing sound, followed by a low, tired groan from Optimus. I looked over to him desperately, my spark clenching again as I saw his bent over form. Ratch cursed softly, before pausing and Ratchet transformed below. He walked towards Optimus in concern as Ratch struggled to continue examining me.

"Easy, Optimus," I heard the bot say.

My bot rose to his full height, examining the sword in his servos. He hadn't began to search for me yet…

"So," Smokescreen approached him, Bulkhead glancing over his shoulder as he towered close to me. "Did Alpha try and ask about me?"

Bulk pushed him aside, moving to a more important topic. "What was the message?"

Ratchet froze as he put all of his energy into Ratch. "It is paramount that we recover the final four Iaacon relics - The Omega Keys."

I forced out a laugh, ignoring the twisting pain in my chest. " _Omega_ keys from _Alpha_ trion?" I panted, glancing up at Ratch as he shined a light in my optics. "Alpha and Omega bullshit?"

The sound of a transformation occurred, the star sabre clattering as I assumed it either fell to the floor or onto Optimus' hood. Orion appeared on the free side of the bed, reaching for my hand desperately. "Carabelle?" He rumbled, his voice laced with concern. He looked up at Ratch. "What's wrong?"

"Major chest pain, fatigue, and a massive dilation of the optics," he listed off, flashing a device on his arm over me. He paused at my chest, the color scheme freezing. "Impossible…" he whispered, turning the screen up at the foot of the bed. It was like an x-ray, I could see my insides. "This is Cara's spark," he pointed to a cylinder crystal in the center of my chest that was glowing a vibrant neon blue. "This is her heart…" he pointed again.

"That's not what it looks like…" I muttered. It was very small compared to the other pictures of a heart I've ever seen. It was beating, but very _very_ slowly.

"And these…" he pointed to lines of blue that circled around the spark, traveling to other parts of my body, on screen and off. "Are energon lines. They're taking over her veins."

He pulled a small machine from the pack, a cuff attached to it. He wrapped it around my wrist and turned it on. It squeezed my wrist, numbers counting. There was a beep, and it slowly let out air. His eyes widened at the number before turning to me. "You're hypotensive," he gawked at me. "You're body shouldn't be functioning properly…" He pulled the stethoscope from around his neck, bringing it forward to place on my chest. It was quiet as he listened, his mouth moving as he counted, slowly. "You're heart is beating twelve beats a minute," he said after a few seconds. He looked up at Orion. "I don't know what is happening."

"My spark…" I trailed off, looking between the two. "I have optics, a spark, and what _has_ to be an advanced brain from what I was able to pull off a few months ago, when we first discovered the location of the relics,"

"She's changing into a bot?" Smokescreen puzzled, moving towards us. "Cool,"

Ratchet transformed the next second, Ratch disappearing from above me. "It is not _cool_ ," he shouted, getting directly in the bots face. "Her organic body cannot sustain the weight of our metal, or the mental strain it'll put on her body. Not to mention we don't have a protoform for her spark to climb into when her spark is completed!"

"No…" Arcee trailed off. "But I know someone who had them, at some point,"

I thought a moment, before it dawned on me. "Starscream…. How else was he able to clone himself if he didn't have the correct material. You cannot create a spark without having a form to hold it's power and transport the energy into the needed energon." I paused, staring up into Orion's wide eyes. "How do I know all this?"

With Orion's close proximity, my spark calmed itself, his hand trailing down my crazy ass hair. I shrugged, sitting up in bed, ignoring the protest of the others. "We have a mission," I nodded to Orion who only stared at me in concern.

* * *

Optimus stood at the computer screen, working without pause to decode the remaining Iaacon coordinates. The Omega Keys. I rested on his shoulder, an energon drip hanging from my waist.

"Uh…" Smokescreen approached us from behind. "Optimus, keys open doors. Can they really revive an entire planet?"

"While I am unfamiliar with the lore of these Omega Keys," Optimus rumbled, turning to face his younger companion. "Alpha Trion knew many secrets, and the ancients possessed technology that has long been lost to what we consider modern science. Whatever their function," he had gathered a small crowd as the others came around to listen one by one. "This much is certain - we cannot restore Cybertron without all four Omega Keys in our possession."

"Which means we can't afford to lose a single one to Megatron," Arcee pointed out.

"Four sets of coordinates from Alpha Trion remain encrypted. It is logical to conclude that each corresponds to the location of one of the Omega Keys." He turned back to the screen. "I must not waver until I decode them all… the future of our home world depends on it."

* * *

Ratchet was welding something in a corner by the where the star saber laid across a table. Optimus slayed away at the screen, decoding. I watched him for a few moments before I caught myself falling asleep. I shook my head, pivoting around to look at the bots that had gathered far away from the three of us, standing in a small circle. I enhance my audios, peeping in.

"I feel funny saying this…" Arcee muttered softly. "But I'm not sure I want to go back,"

"Who knew we'd get so used to our new home?" Bulkhead piped in.

" _And the kids.._ " Bumblebee grumbled, turning back towards the others.

"Yeah," Bulk agreed. "I don't think I'd ever want to leave Miko."

"We've made friends here…" Arcee sighed. "Family."

Ratchet scoffed. "We can always … text them,"

"Besides," Bulkhead growled louder. "I've been fighting for so long I don't know if I could do anything else!"

"You can go back into construction," Ratchet offered from his work. "The power of the ancients may be able to breathe life back into Cybertron's core, but our war - ravaged cities will surely require rebuilding."

"I wouldn't make any travel plans just yet," Arcee sighed, moving forward. "We still have to locate these Omega keys and secure them before the cons do,"

Smokescreen chuckled. "Yeah, like that'll be a problem." He pointed towards us, Optimus not even faltering in his work. "Optimus has the star sabre now. Megatron's end is in sight."

The screen behind me beeped, one of the coordinates blinking a red. "Autobots," Optimus called behind him. "I have decoded the first set of the final four coordinates. Divide into teams in the event that I'm able to decode another before the first team returns."

"I'm on team one," Smokescreen demanded. "Who's with me?"

"I'll go," Arcee smirked, moving towards the bot.

"After you sir," Smoke offered, gesturing her towards the ground bridge. "Ma'am," he corrected himself. I rolled my eyes as Ratchet activated the bridge. "Commander?" he tried again.

"This should be interesting," Ratchet muttered as he closed the bridge behind them.

I turned to the screen that monitored their spark signals, in which popped up in a familiar location. "Egypt?" I puzzled, turning to Ratchet as Optimus turned his attention back to the database.

* * *

" _Ratchet, ground bridge, now!_ " Arcee's voice echoed through the comm link.

I turned towards the screen holding their signals, seeing the both of theirs faltering the next instant. A familiar purple signal was towering over them. "Optimus…" I called, directing his attention. "It's Megatron," Smokescreen's signal suddenly disappeared. "And we just lost Smokescreen's signal."

Ratchet activated the ground bridge, Arcee slouching through. Ratchet met her at the bridge, allowing her to lean against him as he lead her to a medical berth. She told of traveling inside of an ancient pyramid, and how _my_ ancestors must've thought that the key was a gift from a god and buried it with a treasure pharoah. Then, of how Megatron had a weapon that mimicked Optimus', and how Smokescreen.. Just vanished.

"Poor kid,.." Bulkhead trailed off.

"Arcee," Ratchet calmed, looking into her optics. "Do not blame yourself. It could just as easily have been you."

Bulkhead transformed his fist into a blaster, it whirring as it charged. "I say we go claim a piece of Megatron's miserable metal hide!" he shouted, turning towards the ground bridge.

Bumblebee shadowed his actions, following close behind him. " _Nobody treats my friends that way without hearing from me,_ " he buzzed.

"No," Optimus rumbled, turning towards the others. "We have already lost another one of our own today." he vented sadly, the burden of the death weighing heavily on his shoulders. "I will not risk more lives," he moved towards the bots at the berth. "Given what Arcee witnessed, it stands to reason that Megatron possesses might to equal the star sabre, which means that only I have a chance of recovering the Omega Key."

"The fate of Cybertron rests upon its retrieval," Ratchet agreed.

"Weather Megatron knows it or not." Bulkhead added.

Optimus plucked me from his shoulder, setting me gently on the catwalk. "Remain here," he ordered, moving towards the star sabre. As he moved away from me, my spark pulled me towards him. I bit my lip to stop a shout of pain, but I couldn't stop the small whimper. Optimus turned back to me with utmost concern.

"I'll… be fine," I tried to assure him, but only by falling to my knees.

"Cara…" Optimus picked me up again, my spark relaxing as he did so. He sighed as Ratchet finished attaching his new creation to his back, the star sabre held securely there. "You will need to…" he trailed off, looking at me.

"I can stay in you spark chamber," I offered, smiling at him. "Just like old times?" I shrugged.

His chest plates opened, and I crawled in. Again, I saw two crystals, the Matrix of Leadership and his spark. I smiled, leaning against the structures between the two of them, facing his spark as I felt his pistons and gears working.

After a few moments of silence, Optimus slowed to a stop.

"Claim your prize, Optimus," Megatron's voice filled the silence. "If you can,"

"By the allspark, Megatron…" Optimus rumbled, the sound of his mask sliding into place heard slightly. "What have you done?"

"This?" he laughed. "I find it affords me certain advantages, such as the use of the forge of Solus Prime! My first creation, fashioned from the very blood of Unicron. I call it the dark star sabre - slayer of Primes, if you will,"

Optimus' sword sheathed, and we propelled forward. He did his twisty jump thing, but impact was never received, it broken up by something. Megatron let out another battle cry, and from Optimus' movements I assumed we were on the defense. The two combatted each other, and from the amount of energy I was feeling build up around me, I assumed that it was epic.

"At last we take our rightful places, Optimus," Megatron sneered very close to my bot who was straining against an unknown force. "As Gods! Wielding the power of the cosmos!" My bot's body was forced back, and I could feel a force at his neck from his spark in front of me.

"I am but a soldier, Megatron. And you, are a prisoner of your own twisted delusions!" My spark swelled with pride as I felt him break free, Megatron's pained grunt heard as he fell back. He somersaulted to the side as the sound of explosions echoed from our last position.

I felt the two of them combat each other with the swords, and I felt Megatron get pass Optimus' defenses, pain emitting from his right shoulder. He moaned in a weakened state, the dark energon seeping into his system.

"My dark star sabre has tasted one spark tonight," Megatron growled as Optimus recovered from the blow. "It still thirsts for that of a Prime!"

Optimus deflected another blow, however he must've left a defense open because after a hit he went flying backwards and landed on his stomach. He groaned in pain, picking himself up onto his hands and knees. I felt his spark protest against movements while also fighting to stand. I heard Megatron roar with such finality, and Optimus threw himself at him. Next I heard something that sounded like the shattering of glass. The spark before me let off the feeling of complete shot, and I could only imagine what that could be from. He took a few steps, before falling onto his knees again, his hands falling as well. He moaned in pain, something I couldn't help but reach for in his spark.

I felt a dark presence laying against Optimus' back, preventing him from standing even if he wanted to. I wrapped my arms around the spark, pushing my own against his desperately.

"And so it ends," Megatron announced to no one. "Just as I envisioned, with your helm beside my new trophy,"

"Carabelle, go," Optimus demanded me, opening his chest plates as the dark presence left for a moment.

"Oh, you mean this?" A familiar voice stated from a distance, all of us freezing in our actions. "Finder's keepers,"

Optimus closed his chest plates again, his spark drawing energy from my own. He darted upward, delivering a blow with his right hand which held the star sabre before. He strained against the warlord's might. "Smokescreen, fallback!" he ordered, and my spark lept for joy. _Smokescreen!_

I felt Optimus strain hard against a force, the two of them falling, Optimus landing on top. I swelled my spark with pride for the bot, knowing that he would feel it from the direct contact that we had at the moment. Optimus groaned in pain as a punch was delivered to his helm, sending him backwards. He flipped in the air, landing on his pedes as he twisted to ensure he'd still face the con. A dark energy passed through bot Optimus and I next, it purple in color and shaped the same way that Optimus' attacks were with his sabre.

"Ratchet, ground bridge!" he commed desperately.

"No!" I heard Megatron growl as the bridge sizzled behind us.

"Missed us," Smokescreen cheered, the two of them darting for the bridge. It closed quickly behind them, the sound of Megatron's ferocious roars echoing behind us.

As he walked through, he opened his chest plates and pulled me free from his spark. He let out a groan that sounded like it was of pain, but upon closer examination, could be proven that it was of pleasure. Ratchet met us at the front, leading Optimus straight to the med bay.

"Smokescreen!?" I heard Bulkhead exclaim as the pedsteps followed behind us.

"And Omega Key number One," he cheered, showing it to them.

I watched as Ratchet ran a scanner over Optimus' wound in his arm.

"But...how?" Arcee puzzled. "I mean, I saw you!"

"I uh… decided to borrow the phase shifter,"

The scanner scanned a complete red reaction, Ratchet turning to Smoke quickly. "Again!?"

Optimus snuck away towards the screen, even though I knew that wound had to hurt.

"Good thing too." Smoke continued. "The wave from the blast hit me like a wrecking ball. The impact must've activated the shifter. I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I made my way back outside, Optimus and Megatron were deep in an epic throwdown. I waited for the right moment to make my move,"

"You're learning," Arcee cheered.

"So can I keep it?" he turned to Ratchet, smiling proudly at the little device on his wrist. "I mean it _is_ really working out for me."

"Fine, fine," Ratchet brushed it aside.

"Yes!" The bot cheered, turning back towards where the broken sabre lay. "Signature weapon!" He paused when he laid his eyes on it.

"You got yours," Bulkhead sighed. "But Optimus lost his,"

"The balance of power shifted again." Arcee stated sadly.

"While he may have wielded the power of the ancients for only one day, Optimus does not require it to be the mightiest of warriors,"

I looked up at my bot, who was so intensely focused on the database before him that he didn't hear his command commending him.


	46. Hard Knocks

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

 _It was dark. That was the first thing I noticed. It was also foggy. I couldn't see my legs below my knees, they were lost in the mist._

 _Somewhere, far away, I could see a faint blue glow. It wasn't a very strong one, but it was definitely something that I could work with. I began my trek towards the light, watching it carefully as I got closer. As I got closer, I saw it was two lights, and it was very high up on a mountain. Defying gravity, as I climbed up the mountain, the fog stayed where it was as I climbed up. It was a hard, bumpy surface, and it crunched beneath my boots as I worked my way up it's steep side._

 _When I finally reached the top, I moved closer to the lights. They looked like … optics._

" _Optimus!" I shouted next, running up to my bot as quickly as I could. His optics raised to mine, and as he locked onto them they changed into a panic._

" _Cara!" he shouted, moving away from me. "Cara, get out of here! Go, now! Before it's -"_

" _Too late?" I heard a raspy voice sneer at the same time that Optimus' optics were pushed far from my own. He fell down off the mountain, his frame clanging as he went, before he fell, head bowed, at the gray peds of a decepticon. Following the frame up, I saw red optics staring right back at me. "Why hello, Cara,"_

 _I stepped back, crunching into a metal below me, but I ignored it. "Megatron…" I whispered, searching desperately for something to defend myself and my Optimus with._

" _I see that you have discovered my trophy case…" he sneered, baring his fangs at me._

" _What are you…" There was a light that filled the air, the fog lifting quickly. Looking down, I met the dark optics of Ratchet._

 _I screamed, jumping to the side. Below my feet now was the still frame of Arcee. I looked around, and saw the mountain that I trekked up were the empty and lifeless frames of the autobots that had grown to become my family. My breathing hitched, and I turned to meet Megatron's optics._

" _I see that you like them," he smiled, grabbing Optimus by the arm and lifting him to his pedes. "I've got one more to add though," he transformed his blade from his massive cannon, and striked my bot right through his chest._

" _OPTIMUS!"_

* * *

I sat straight up from my position on Optimus' shoulder, breathing hard. I reached out to his face, laying a hand on it to ease my fear from the dream I had.

"Cara," Bulkhead called, reaching a servo out to me as Optimus glanced at me before quickly turning back to the database. "Are you alright?"

"Never better Bulk," I smiled, kissing Optimus' cheek before I climbed into the outstretched servo waiting for me. "Just, a small nightmare."

He placed me on his shoulder, traveling back to where the other bots stood. We passed Smokescreen, who was looking at Optimus in awe.

"I'm going to be a great warrior one day," he said, like a little kid watching a cowboys and indians show. "Like Optimus."

Bulkhead turned to look at him. "Well, train hard and gain some wisdom along the way, and I'm sure it'll happen,"

"Oh, it will," he turned, smirking. "It's my destiny."

" _Destiny? We still believe in that?_ " Bee buzzed, shooting Arcee a look.

"How so?" she asked him.

"Well, one minute I'm on security detail on Iaacon. The next I wake up on the other side of the galaxy to find myself under Optimus' command. I mean, what are the chances, right? Things happen for a reason."

"We get it Smokescreen," Arcee chuckled softly, clearly annoyed. "You're special,"

"No…" I called, gaining their attention. "He has a point. Things happen for a reason. If I wasn't homeless, I never would've met you guys at that pipe."

"All I'm really saying is: I've come a long way and this is one opportunity that I don't plan on messing up,"

"Autobots," my love called out next, in his leader tone. "The next set of Iaacon coordinates have been decoded. Ratchet, open the ground bridge."

"Last one to the Omega Key has to scrub the energon tanks for a week," Smokescreen called as he took off towards the bridge. The other three and I just watched him go.

"Didn't know we were keeping score," Arcee called after him.

"Arcee, Bumblebee," Optimus called, eyeing me carefully. "Prepare to roll out,"

" _Looks like I'm not the one scrubbing tanks,_ " Bee called to Smoke as they traveled past his gawking eye.

"Wait, what about me?" he asked.

Bulkhead scoffed from beneath me, and I had to stifle a giggle.

"I mean, me and Bulkhead,"

"Bulkhead and _I_ ," I corrected him.

"The two of you will remain here in the event that I am able to decode a subsequent database entry before the others return," he turned back to the computer, working hard like nothing else in the world mattered.

"Just like he said last time," I reminded the bot as he slouched.

Ratchet opened the ground bridge, and Arcee turned towards Smoke. "Keep your engines idling, kid," she encouraged him. "Come on Bee," she winked back at me, her lips curling up in a sarcastic smile. "Destiny awaits," they transformed and revved through.

"We call it a pit stop," I called to the bot as Bulkhead moved closer to him, clapping him hard on the shoulder.

"We'll get back in the race,"

I couldn't help but laugh as Smokescreen painfully rolled his shoulder where Bulkhead hit him, staring back at us with mischief in his eyes.

* * *

It wasn't long before the call for a pick up was made. Arcee and Bumblebee limped through the bridge, empty handed, Ratchet ushering them to the med bay. He placed them in the full body scanner, Bumblebee having the worst of the effects. As Optimus walked over, I transferred from Bulkhead to him.

"I'm sorry, Optimus," Arcee called from her place resting on a generator. "Knockout was there, waiting for us. Seems the cons are improving their decoding skills."

"And with two keys already separated," Ratchet called while the machine did it's work on Bee. "No one possesses the means to revive Cybertron,"

"While our quest for reviving our home planet may have reached a stalemate, securing the remaining keys is still the most prudent course of action," Optimus rumbled, in understanding.

"Man, it must've been crazy with Knockout going all sonic," Smokescreen bantered, looking at the others. "Oh I wish I'd been there. I would've -"

"Would've what?" Arcee angrily interrupted. "Recovered the key like you did the first one?"

"Maybe." he paused. "Who knows? I just want us to be firing at all cylinders, you know, now that the star saber's gone. And I have a pretty good track record so far,"

Arcee scoffed in disappointment, dragging herself onto unsteady peds and pushed passed Smokescreen. I climbed off of Optimus' shoulder, jumping onto the catwalk. Looking back at him, I blew him a kiss as he turned to continue decoding. I ran for the others, looking at Smoke from the walk.

"Look kid," Bulkhead called to him as she left. "Arcee and Bumblebee are no slouches, and Optimus managed for eons without the big sword. Of course, you wouldn't know about that. You've been locked in stasis the whole time we've been fighting this war."

"Exactly," Smokescreen called to him. "And I'm ready to make up for lost time,"

"When Optimus says you're ready," Bulkhead interrupted his train of thought. "You've got to be in this for the long haul." he looked over to where Optimus stood, slaving over the damn coordinates. "Slow and steady wins the race,"

After a few moments, Optimus turned. "The next coordinates are ready,"

"That means there's one last set," I mathed right, watching as Ratchet activated the ground bridge.

"On it, boss," Bulkhead cheered, walking towards the bridge.

"I'm going to bring back that key," Smokescreen punched the air, boxing with nothing. When Arcee turned to look at him, he stopped, walking through the bridge like normal."

"Uh, Bulk?" she called to him. When he turned, she held up an scanner. "Forgetting something?"

He chuckled nervously, walking back towards her. When he grabbed a hold of it, she pulled him in closer. My audios tuned in onto what they were saying. "Make sure you keep an eye on destiny's child," she told him, gesturing towards the bot dancing in the bridge.

Bulkhead chuckled, rising to his full height. "Compared to watching Miko? Piece of cake."

* * *

" _Ratchet, we need a bridge,_ " I woke quickly from my nap, watching as the two mechs walked through the open bridge empty handed.

Optimus didn't turn from his position, his optics scanning the screen in front of him quickly.

"Smokescreen was sucker-punched." Bulkhead told the rest of us. "Could have happened to any of us," he rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He brushed it away. "But it didn't because I was the one who dropped his guard," he sighed, turning to me. "I was the one who blew it! Some great warrior I turned out to be,"

"You still don't get it do you?" Arcee called to him, preparing another angry rant.

"Arcee," I called in my best Optimus Prime voice. "I think the last thing Smokescreen needs right now is more reprimand," I turned to him, the bot walking closer to my position on the catwalk. "Everyone gets blindsided, Smoke. Hell, even Optimus does. But it is no reason to go off the deep end. You learn from your mistakes, grow from them. Now you know, no matter the outcome may be, you never drop your guard."

Smokescreen sighed, kicking at the ground, his head hung low. "Maybe I'm just not good enough,"

I sighed, turning to Optimus who was watching us closely. "Permission to go on a drive, sir?" I asked him formally. He nodded his head, and I turned back to Smokescreen. "C'mon, Smoke. Let me show you something,"

The bot looked at me with an optic ridge raised, before he transformed. I moved down the ladder of the catwalk, and climbed into his open drivers door. "You want to drive?" he offered me sheepishly.

I smiled. "I think you've got a hang of it,"

His tires squealed as he peeled out of the hangar. I watched through the mirror, Optimus watching us leave. My spark clenched painfully as he disappeared from sight.

"Are you alright?" Smokescreen asked me, preparing to turn around.

"No, keep going," I said, before I paused, inhaling painfully. "I mean yes, I'm fine. No, don't turn around. I'll be okay,"

The racecar drove out of the hangar, myself directing him back into Jasper, Nevada.

"I deactivated my comm," he informed me. When I shot him a weary look, I could feel him blushing. "Well, I mean…. I don't want,"

"I understand," I assured him. "I will make sure Optimus and the others don't reprimand you when we get back,"

"So what is it you want to show me?"

"My home,"

* * *

Smokescreen transformed, myself already almost crawling into the pipe that was once my home. He kneeled down next to it, peering through. "You _lived_ here?"

"Was homelessness not a problem on Cybertron?" I called over my shoulder, looking into the darkness of the pipe.

"What happened?"

"Well, my parents weren't the best… I don't really remember much.. But I was put into Foster Care -"

"What's that?"

"It's where the government puts kids when they don't have a home. My foster parents were terrible, and when I aged out of the system… I was dropped onto the streets."

"Wow…" Smokescreen peered around. "I never knew…"

"That being a human sucked?" I laughed, turning to face him with light eyes.

He cracked a smile, before bowing his head again. "So.. why'd you bring me here?"

"Because, Smoke," I cheered, holding a hand out and cupping his face. "If it wasn't for this terrible, _terrible_ event in my life. …. I wouldn't have met the bots," I smiled, remembering the day. "Bumblebee and Arcee had brought two vehicon warriors down here and were battling them, with Jack and Raf terrified. I brought them to my pipe where we escaped out the other end. Then Optimus decided he needed us back there, and that's when we picked up Miko," I sighed. "Bad things happen, Smokescreen. You fail, you get hurt, you wind up on the streets. But you _learn_ from your mistakes. I learned to drive trucks, cars, all of them. I learned how to bargain, and I developed the ability to defend myself and those that I love."

"Yeah," he scoffed. "I've seen you out there… you can fight with the best of us,"

I smirked proudly. "Honorary Wrecker, right beside Miko," I bragged.

He laughed, transforming and popping his door open. "What'd you do to get that honor?"

"When Bulkhead got hurt, Wheeljack and I went to exact revenge, if you will. When had already left the base, Miko had hitched a ride and demanded to tag along."

" _You_ were the one to take out Hardshell?" He sounded amazed as he took off towards base.

"No," I smiled. "That was Miko,"

Smokescreen fell silent, and with a slight movement I turned to his mirror. "We've got incoming," he told me as the con started firing shots at us.

"Evasive maneuvers!" I called.

A shot hit Smoke, he transformed. I fell from his form, his servos grabbing for me before I could hit the ground. His steps wavered for a moment, before he settled himself, hugging me close. He stared as the small bird thing flew past us. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me, con," he called after it, moving one hand and transforming it into a blaster.

Something hit him from behind, and he was thrown to the ground. I curled into him, bracing myself for impact. Surprisingly, he was able to keep his hold on me as he fell unconscious. I pried myself from his servo, falling onto the ground. Peering around his armor, I saw Soundwave standing by the edge of the road, dark as always. I dived behind a nearby rock, hiding myself as much as possible from view.

Behind Soundwave, a ground bridge opened. I peered around it slightly, the con slowly and calmly making his way over to us. I stopped my breathing, watching the bots scanned the area, weapons drawn.

A new ground bridge opened, next to me. I stared at it, wondering who would come through, when I felt large fingers encase around me. I struggled instantly as I was pulled from the ground, high into the air. "Optimus!" I called for my bot, as I looked into the visor of the con who had me in his grasp. "Smokescreen!"

"Carabelle!"

I struggled to free a knife from my leg, sighing in relief as it pulled free from it's hold. Wiggling my arm free, I stabbed it, hard, into the servo that held me. The pressure around me let go, and I was falling -

\- into a black servo as the ground bridge closed in front of me.

I looked up into Optimus' optics, which were scanning me quickly. "Thank you…" I panted, dropping to my knees. The ache in my spark eased, and I smiled up at him.

"Optimus, Smokescreen…" Arcee called.

The five of were silent for a while. " _Well…_ " Bumblebee buzzed. " _Now what?_ "


	47. Inside Job

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review my loves!**

 **\- Lizzzard**

* * *

"Smokescreen must've been taken aboard the decepticon warship," Ratchet vented a sigh, turning to look at us. "Tracing his signal through its shielding will be impossible."

"Continue monitoring all frequencies, Ratchet," Optimus ordered. "Far more than Smokescreen's fate may be at stake."

"I… don't get it," Bulkhead called out, turning back to the screen that held to visual image of Smokescreen, the last set of coordinates. "How could Smoke _be_ an Omega Key?"

"Maybe he's not the key…" I puzzled, gaining the bot's attention. "Maybe he's just… holding it,"

"The other Iaacon relics were sent to Earth in pods," Arcee turned. "Why not this one?"

"When the decepticons stormed Iaacon, it may have been too late for Alpha Trion to launch the final Omega Key into space - at least, by standard means," Optimus rumbled.

"So Smoke _assumed_ everything went black because he was hit by decepticons," Arcee turned to look at me.

"But Alpha Trion was the one who knocked him out," I agreed.

"It stands to reason that my mentor did not want Smokescreen to know what he was carrying in the event of capture,"

"And with a mobile relic, Alpha Trion couldn't exactly supply fixed coordinates,"

"So the big 'A' slipped us a clue instead," Bulkhead joined in. "Smoke's mugshot,"

"The decepticons got to him first," Ratchet added in as well. "I fear _they_ have decoded the same clue,"

* * *

"Smokescreen's signal," Ratchet finally called. "It's back online!"

"The kid escaped the warship!" Bulkhead cheered, the others gathering around to watch the screen.

" _Smokescreen to base,_ " he commed through. " _I could_ really _use a ground bridge,_ "

"Ratchet, lock onto the coordinates!" I ordered, leaning over Optimus' shoulder.

"Setting coordinates," he stated, before he paused. "Strange…"

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

"Smokescreen's telemetry data, it doesn't make sense. I can't lock onto his position,"

I thought for half a second. "Ratchet, if it's a warship, and it flies…"

"He's in freefall," it dawned on him. "Smokescreen, I'm opening the ground bridge directly below you," Ratchet commed, activating the bridge.

" _Brace yourselves, I'm going to make an entrance,_ "

"He's off course!" I watched as Smoke's signal moved from the bridge.

"You missed?" Arcee scolded Ratchet.

"Open another one, fast!" Bulkhead ordered.

We watched in horror as Smoke's signal crashed into the ground, it glowing red as it bleeped it's emergency. "No…" Ratchet hung his head low.

" _Hey Ratchet…_ " Smokescreen's voice whispered through the comm. I grinned widely, watching as the bots looked up in awe. " _I could still_ really _use that ground bridge._ "

* * *

"Did I tell you?" Smokescreen smiled, leaning against the catwalk, the two keys close by. "Destiny. Alpha Trion knew I'd keep it safe,"

Arcee glared at him, her arms crossed in front of her chest. I face palmed, smiling underneath it. She vented a sigh, before smiling. "Nice work kid,"

" _That's only two keys…"_ Bumblebee buzzed. " _Where's the other?_ "

"It was the only key in Megatron's vault," Smoke replied, Optimus picking up the two in question.

"Then three keys are accounted for," Optimus rumbled, holding them up so I could see.

"Then the fourth is somewhere on the con's warship…" Bulkhead mumbled in a threatening tone.

"Unless…" I thought a moment, laying a hand on Optimus' cheek. "Megatron never had it to begin with?"

The computer above Ratchet rang. "A high frequency signal," he narrowed his optics, myself doing the same as I saw who was on the screen. "With an embedded message…"

"Starscream," Bulkhead growled.

"'I have obtained something of interest to you which seems to be of no practical use to me.'" Ratchet read off.

"It's gotta be the Omega Key," Bulk said.

"He's the one who blindsided me!" Smokescreen narrowed his optics as well.

"What else could Scream be referring to?" Arcee added.

"Ep, ep!" Ratchet silenced. "There's more. 'Bring medical kit. I only ask for the surgical replacement of my T-cog in return,'"

Bulkhead scoffed. "Like we're going to give Scream back his wings,"

Ratchet turned to face him. "Without the missing key, Cybertron will remain devoid of life,"

"As much as I don't want Starscream to have his wings back.." I muttered, gaining the attention. "I want you guys to have your homes back, after everything you've done for mine,"

"Broken record, I know, but it could be a trick," Arcee reminded us all.

"And, it is possible that Starscream does not yet realize the significance of what he holds," Optimus cut in.

"And we _do_ know that he's been incapable of flight for some time," Ratchet agreed.

I watched Optimus as he thought it over. I could practically see the gears turning in his head, his optics narrowing. "The stakes are too great for us not to consider Starscream's proposal. However, we will take precautions."

* * *

Optimus set me down on the catwalk, my spark clenching angrily as he walked away from me. I grasped at my chest, desperately trying to find a give. Arcee opened the ground bridge, where Optimus and Bulkhead walked through first, blasters online, Ratchet following close behind. My spark ached again as my bot left the base, but I ignored the pain the best I could. Bumblebee and Smokescreen stood at the entrance of the bridge, blasters drawn and glaring at the bridge dangerously.

The lights flashed above us, a cool breeze rushing in. I felt something lightly graze my hair…. But I shook the feeling. My gut wrenched on itself, my head throbbing from the feeling of someone watching me.

The base rumbled with an explosion the next second, the sprinklers above activating.

"What was that?" Arcee called through the rain.

" _Arcee, close the ground bridge now!_ " Optimus' voice echoed through the comm, Arcee turning to do just that.

There was another cool breeze as The ground bridge closed, some of the water pulling towards it as it faded. Arcee and the others gathered around the front, eyeing it curiously.

"The fuck is going on here!?" I shouted into nothing as water hung from my clothes, myself shivering in the cold.


	48. Regeneration

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review, my loves!**

 **-Lizzzard**

* * *

"You know," Miko smiled from her place on Bulkhead's shoulder. "I may not be the first human on Cybertron, but I can still be the first human exchange student,"

"Why didn't you tell us about the Omega Keys before?" Jack asked from the catwalk, looking at Arcee curiously.

School had ended, and the kids had gathered around the base, their presence having been absent for what seemed to be too long. There was quite a lot to catch them up on. I sat by my Optimus, my spark's pull keeping me close to him.

"Probably didn't notice," Arcee joked with him. "Things have been kind of intense around here lately."

"So…" Raf looked at Bee with a sort of glum look on his face. "You guys could really be going home soon,"

"Don't worry Raf," Miko cheered. I face palmed as she continued. "You'll come visit. Once we get out place set up, he can bunk with us! Right, Bulk?"

"Uh… Miko,.." the bot trailed off, looking away.

"You are taking me with you, right?"

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here?" I saved, shooting Bulkhead an approving look. "Not only do we not have any way of actually _reaching_ Cybertron -"

"But Starscream now controls the sole means of our planet's restoration." Ratchet interrupted.

"As far as we know.." Optimus rumbled, his helm hung low.

"You think Starscream's rejoined the cons?" Smokescreen spoke up beside Optimus, looking up at him worriedly.

"He might've used the Omega Keys to buy back Megatron's favor," Arcee offered.

Ratchet scoffed. "Without first trying to sell them to the highest bidder? It wouldn't surprise me to contact us and -"

The computer system beside me rang with an incoming transmission.

"Okay," Bulkhead stated bluntly. " _That's_ weird."

"Is it Starscream?" I scoffed, watching as Ratchet fiddled with the keys.

"No," he sighed, turning to Optimus. "It's Dreadwing. And he wants to meet,"

I turned to my bot. "I am going with," I demanded, daring him to argue me.

"With your spark's current condition, I would advise against any other option," Optimus shrugged, handing me my leathers that he now kept hidden inside of his cab - safer than high inside of the base.

The six of us rolled through the ground bridge, the scenery being that much like that of the location we traveled through while Smokescreen battled for the Star Sabre. The bots transformed, blaster's activated.

"Drop your weapons!"

"Hands where I can see them!"

My optics narrowed as Dreadwing calmly approached through the fog. "I am not here to fight," he calmly stated as he came to a stop a while away from us. "But to give you this," he gestured to the ground, where a massive hammer lay.

"The forge of Solus Prime," Arcee gawked at it.

"Could be rigged to blow," Bulkhead pointed out, still weary.

The sound of Optimus' mask sheathing brought my attention to his facial plates. "Dreadwing," he rumbled in his baritone, however his blaster's not moving. "What do you ask for in return?"

"Only that you.. Use it wisely,"

"And?" I bartered, my optics not wavering from his fiery red. "The keys?"

"In Megatron's possession, under heaviest guard," he reported.

"Scream _did_ make a deal with the cons," Bulkhead muttered back to me.

Optimus' blaster's deactivated, however one of his servos reached for me on his shoulder, drawing me close and protectively to his chest plates. "Why?"

"A shadow of disgrace has been cast upon the decepticons. It is a cause I wish to no longer be a part of,"

"Then I appeal to you again," Optimus walked forward, reaching his free hand out to him. "Join us, and help end this conflict once and for all,"

"Betraying my kind is not the same as accepting yours," he muttered, bowing his helm ever so slightly. He turned, and began to walk away.

"Dreadwing!" I called out before I could stop myself, squirming in Optimus' sevo. The con came to a halt, turning to look at me. I felt the optics of my bot on me as well, as I eased my breathing. "Betraying your kind already means you're a loner," I cringed at the indirect insult, but pushed forward before it could be processed. "If you're not to join the autobots, join a cause that fights towards defending the weak, towards ending a conflict that has ended the lives of so many others. …. The lives of brother's across the board,"

I watched as my words sunk into his frame, his head bowing. "You have a good femme, Prime," he muttered, raising his optics to my bot. "But there is a matter I must attend to," And with that, He fell from the cliff above him, pummeling into the air. The sound of his transformation, and the roar of jet engines followed as he rocketed towards the open air.

I sighed, looking up to Optimus sadly. He was looking at his pedes, where the Forge lay.

* * *

Back at the base, my Optimus held the forge proudly in his servos. No matter what anyone said, nothing could hide the massive smile stretched across his lip plates as the gears shifted and the hammer glowed a neon blue.

"It's no Star Sabre," Smokescreen reported as Optimus stared at the tool in awe. "But I bet it can shatter Megatron's blade, and put some dents into that ugly mug of his,"

"It's not that kind of hammer," Arcee rolled her optics at him.

"With the decepticons in possession of all four omega keys, a more appropriate use of the forge would be to use it to replicate our own," Ratchet stepped from his hiding spot by his computer.

I cocked an eyebrow down at him. "I don't think it works that way.."

"Even with such power," Optimus called, readjusting his grip on the shaft. "Their reconstruction would acquire a level of expertise I do not possess," he sighed, hanging his helm low.

"Hey," I called to him, laying a hand on his cheek plate. "A mech wielding a device of such power cannot look as grim as you are at this very moment," I scolded him, smiling as I saw his spirits lift.

"I guess we better hope Megatron doesn't destroy the keys to prevent anyone from ever going home," Arcee grumbled.

"Megatron may be evil," Optimus responded again, shifting the hammer to rest on the ground in front of him, like it was a move he practiced before. "But I believe he will use the keys for their intended purpose."

"Then I say we let him keep them and do the work for us," Bulkhead offered, the others turning to look at him weird. "What?" he defended against the silence. "I mean, what difference does it make _who_ restores Cybertron?"

"He's got a point," I defended him, turning to my bot curiously.

"If Megatron revives Cybertron, he will no doubt use it to his political advantage,"

Bulkhead stammered for a few moments, before he vented a sigh. "You lost me,"

"In all likelihood, the leader of the decepticons will portray himself as the planet's savior and brand all autobots as war criminals,"

"The grand deception continues," Arcee scoffed.

"Megatron's 'achievement' could influence Cybertron for eons to come, poisoning the sparks and the minds of her returning citizens - hardly the way to begin a new age," Ratchet growled, agreeing with the femme.

"But there is hope," Optimus called, my spirits lifting. "For while Megatron may have the keys, he is yet to discover the existence of the omega lock itself."

"Omega lock?" Bulkhead and Arcee questioned together.

"Wait…" I asked him, leaning against my touch on his cheek more. "Now you've lost _me_ ,"

"That which the four relics were designed to activate. We must locate the device before Megatron does, and secure it, before we can recover the keys,"

"There are no more Iaacon entries to decode," Ratchet pointed out. "This lock could be anywhere on Earth,"

"Actually…." Optimus trailed off, looking at the floor below him. "It is on Cybertron,"

"What?" the five of them asked in unison, Bumblebee's buzzes overpowering them all.

"How do you know?" Ratchet questioned.

"Oh, Ratchet," I laughed. "Ye of little faith."

"Alpha Trion revealed it's location to me during the message conveyed by the star sabre." He lifted me from his shoulders, placing me on the catwalk near the others. I watched as he hiked the hammer onto his shoulder, where I had occupied not moments before.

Ratchet had began to follow him, but stopped abruptly. "You didn't think to tell us?" he asked softly, his voice clouded with hurt.

My spark ached as he traveled from me, but even more so as his response followed. "Alpha Trion did not wish it so," he called over to his shoulder as he traveled for the ground bridge. "With the forge of Solus Prime," he called, allowing said device to fall to the ground. "We now posses the means of reaching Cybertron," he crawled down to the panel of the ground bridge. "I must work quickly, as our tactical advantage over Megatron will not last long," he reached for the hammer, and disappeared into the controls.

* * *

Bulkhead leaned against the wall directly across from the catwalk, his arms folded in front of his chest. Bumblebee leaned against the catwalk, myself resting against his shoulder from my position on said walk, as Ratchet slaved away at the computer. My spark ached for my Optimus, but something was different. I could feel it.

"Is it my imagination," Arcee whispered to us. "Or has Optimus been acting differently since that message from Alpha Trion?"

" _He hasn't been completely honest with us…_ " Bee buzzed, pulling away from me carefully.

"Yeah," Bulkhead agreed. "He has been keeping things from us,"

"Cara, pit, even Ratchet's out of the loop," Arcee sighed.

"Well," Bulkhead argued. "Give me one good reason Optimus couldn't trust his own teammates, why he couldn't have told us about the Omega Lock,"

"My spark aches that you are doubting the motives of your leader," I whispered, my head hung low as I leaned against the catwalk for support. "It aches even more that you are losing your faith and trust in the one whom I love and care for," I sighed, turning my optics up to them. "But I have no doubt of the sound reasoning behind his motives."

"Because if he had," Smokescreen walked up, standing beside me furiously. "Megatron would've pulled it out of my head with his patch,"

"Like it matters," Bulk rumbled. "The cons are holding all the keys anyways."

"But we wouldn't have this advantage," I argued, pleaded with him. "Optimus has been slaying away for _weeks_ to help end this war. Can't you just believe that what he is doing, there is a reason behind it?"

The room fell silent, the only sound being that of Optimus working below on the ground bridge.

* * *

"Yet another astonishing convergence of magic and science, courtesy of the ancients," Ratchet smiled, fumbling with the controls of the newly formed space bridge.

"And our leader," Smokescreen called out. I smirked from my position on his shoulder, watching as the doc fumbled like a mad scientist.

"It's hard to believe…" Bulkhead trailed off. "A few swings of that hammer and _bam_!"

The bots all turned to the tunnel which was now wider. "Our ground bridge is now a space bridge."

The hangar blared an evil green, an alarm. "Our scanners are detecting a massive energon burst occurring outside earth's atmosphere." Ratchet reported, turning to us. "A surge of that kind can only mean one thing - activation of another space bridge,"

Optimus walked towards us. "Megatron has discovered the Omega Lock is on Cybertron."

"We've lost our advantage," I sighed, leaning into Smokescreen's neck struts.

"But Megatron is unaware that we possess the means of interstellar travel, the element of surprise remains in our favor." Optimus reminded me. "We must embark on this mission with every resource at our disposal."

Smokescreen transferred me over to Ratchet, where I immediately settled in on his shoulder. The bots had left and gathered the relics that they held in the vault. "So," I asked the bot. "What's the plan with me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked me, focusing more so on the space bridge panel.

"My spark aches when i'm a mere feet from my Optimus," I reminded him. "How am I going to be if he's _light years_ from me?"

Ratchet paused, assumingly pondering the situation. "I do not have an answer for that,"

"Great," I sighed as the others returned, Ratchet activating the space bridge. They gathered around at it's entrance, the sound of metal pounding into metal echoing throughout the hangar.

"What's he forging now?" Bulkhead turned towards the sound.

My spark swelled with pride as Optimus entered the hangar, a newly forged star sabre in his servos. His hips swayed as he stalked towards his toops, helm held high and proud. He walked straight up to me, offering me his servo.

I gently stepped into it, looking at him in earnest. "So…." I muttered as he lifted me to his face.

"I am uncertain of my return." he informed me, his eyes dropping as I felt my spark shutted at his words.

"You better fucking return," I choked out, tears welling in my eyes. "I've got big plans for you, Chief," I rested my hands on his faceplates, leaning into him, forcing the sobs back down my throat.

His lip plates together and against my body. _A kiss_. My spark swelled as I returned the gesture, planting a kiss on his upper lip. "Plans, eh?" he questioned softly, smiling at me despite the optics watching us closely. "Like what?"

"Well…" I sighed, brushing a few loose strands of hair from my face. "Every girl's dream is a wedding.." I smiled embarrassingly, my face heating as I cringed for his next words.

His optic brightened, if that was possible, and looked at me in awe. "You would…. Want me as your intended? As your spark mate?"

"Uh…" I chuckled nervously. "I don't quiet know what that means….but sure!"

He smiled again, this time it was a real one. "I will always love you," he promised me, sitting me down on the catwalk. He turned to Ratchet. "Bridge her to Miko's host parent's house after our departure. The extra company will take her mind off of any aches in her spark following our separation." He paused, looking at me before adding "Please,"

Ratchet nodded, and I blew my bot a kiss as he sheathed his new weapon. "Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost," he transformed, the others not far behind them, as the charged through the space bridge.

* * *

As soon as the bridge closed, my spark clenched violently. A cry of pain released from my throat before I could stop it, and I fell to my knees, clutching my chest. Ratch was by my side the next moment, his arms bracing my shoulders as I dug my knee into my chest.

"Cara, speak to me!" he demanded. "What is it?"

"I…" I hesitated. "I don't know. .. It's like…. My spark wants out. .. Wants, something bigger,."

Ratch hummed in my ear. "My suspicions may be sound. You may be seeking your next body."

"Next.. body?" I questioned, looking at him with wide eyes. "What does that mean?"

"When a sparkling's spark is developed with its carrier, it reaches a point of completion, when it is completed is development, it'll seek out a place to reside where it has more room to grow. It would seem your spark has .. bigger shoes to fill,"

"So what?"

"Given our present situation, I am unequipped to perform the necessary procedures. I will when Optimus returns. I will keep you under my watch until you become accustomed,"

I nodded, shooting the man a death glare. "Don't you dare allow me to distract yourself from Optimus' - and the others - care,"

Ratch smiled, but Ratchet transformed below. His face plates were set in a hard glare, and he began to pace across the flooring. My spark began to ease, or at least, I thought it did.

The comm system rang with the notification of an incoming transmission. My spark lept in hope as Ratchet scrambled to answer it. "Optimus?"

" _Uh,_ " A familiar voice, that wasn't Optimus', responded. " _Ratchet, it's Jack. Is something wrong? Because school's been out for over an hour and no one's showed to pick us up._ "

"The whole team is rather…. Indisposed at the moment," Ratchet scrambled for words.

" _What's he saying?_ " I heard Miko interrupt.

" _The bots are busy_ ,"

" _Then tell Ratchet to come get us! It's not like he has anything else to do!_ " She stated the last part rather loudly, and I could only imagine her prying eyes. I painfully rose from my seat as Ratchet grumbled into his servo.

"Send me," I offered. "I'll talk to them. And, I'm the best that I'll be for a while,"

He nodded, cutting off the line with Jack and opening the bridge. I hurriedly darted down the steps for it, crossing through. I appeared in front of my old school steps, the three of them gathered, looking at me curiously.

"What crawled up _his_ tailpipe and died?" Miko asked me as she grabbed her bags, the others doing the same.

"Cara," Raf called, running up beside me and grabbing ahold of my outstretched hand. "Can you tell us what's going on?"

"They seem to be keeping us in the dark a lot lately," Jack informed me, rushing to my side as Miko walked by Raf.

I sighed, rubbing at my chest self consciously. "It's a little bit of a long story, you think we could all have a sleepover at one of your houses?"

Miko cheered excitedly. "So tell us."

I sighed, beginning with the forge. "Dreadwing offered it to us, only in request to put it to good use."

"That's strange," Jack questioned as we headed for Raf's house. "I wonder why…"

"He said that the decepticon's hard a darkness over them, and that it was a cause he no longer wished to be a part of. But when both Optimus and I offered him to come with us, to join against Megatron, he denied it, saying there was something he had to take care of,"

Miko shrugged. "Well?"

I told them about the Omega Lock, it's location, and Optimus' forging. They were agreeing with the bots about Optimus' decisions, until I reminded them of the same thing Smokescreen and I did before.

"So that's where they at," Jack concluded, looking at me. "Cybertron,"

I nodded, kneading at my chest again. "The distance is not… fun, for my current situation,"

Raf looked up at me with wide eyes. "Does Ratchet know how to help you yet?"

"He says he has an idea, but neither of us wish to explore it until the bots are home safe."

"And we all hope it works," Miko assured me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I grinned at her, "So," I stalled. "What're we going to do toni-"

I was interrupted by a familiar engine approaching us from behind.

"It's Knockout!"

* * *

I pushed the three kids behind me, Jack putting up the most resistance, as I reached for the single knife I kept on me. We were crossing the bridge to my old pipe, when this happened.

The red muscle car rolled to a stop, transforming and crouching close to us, to me. I raised my weapon slightly, crouching into a protective stance myself. "What do you want?" I snarled at him.

"Look, Starscream," he chuckled as the sound of a jet engine echoed throughout the streets. "We've even got the brave femme of the Prime himself!"

My glare didn't falter as two more forms dropped to the bridge behind me. "What an excellent surprise," the con smiled. "This'll make nice… negotiating terms for the autobots."

"GO!" I yelled at the kids as the con reached for me. They dashed between Knockout's legs, Jack gesturing for them to follow him to the pipe. I slashed at Starscream's servo as it encased around me.

He pulled back, screaming in pain and rage. "You'll regret that, maggot," he shouted at me as I dived away from the other servos encasing around me.

"Not for a minute, Screamer!" I argued as I trailed my knife around Knockout's ankle, his screams of process going unheard as his precious paintjob was ruined.

What I wasn't prepared for, was the third con.

 _Soundwave._

Lazerbeak pinned me down, simply resting the full weight of his body on my chest. "Come on out, kiddos," Starscream cheered, pointing a blaster at my form. "OR watch your companion suffer!"

I struggled for air, gasping as my spark clenched in pain, both from the con resting on me and the distance between Optimus and I. "Don't.. Do it!" I called to them. "Call...Ratchet. He can…. Warn,"

"Stop!" Jack called. I sighed in exasperation, straining my head to see the kids approaching the cons wearily. "Stop hurting her!"

Lazerbeak's force finally enhanced, and my vision blurred.

* * *

The feeling of a ground bridge multiplied by a thousand.

That's what space bridging feels like, if you're ever curious. My stomach clenched on itself like it had before, finding nothing to clench on. I moaned in that pain, turning slightly, only to hit a wall. I turned the other, finding myself in the same situation. Sighing, I opened my eyes.

It was dark, dusty and cloudy. Everything was black, brown, or grey. There were no color to the area around me, and a feeling in my gut told me I was far from home.

 _Well, at least my spark isn't hurting._

I looked forward, towards the direction I was moving. I was in a glass, cylindrical container, being carried by Soundwave. Looking over, I saw Raf being held the same way, Jack and Miko as well being carried by Starscream and Knockout. As Soundwave advanced, he handed me over to Megatron. I growled at his optics as he held me up, presenting me too -

"Optimus!" I cheered, taking in the sheer might of my bot as he stood in a defensive position, star sabre drawn. His optics flickered down to me, before flicking back up as Megatron spoke.

"So that I may hand over these humans," he cheered.

The bots behind Optimus took in their charges behind me with wide eyes, obviously at a lost of what to do. Optimus' optics met mine, and I frantically shook my head no.

"And if we refuse?" Optimus challenged darkly.

Megatron held me at his waist as he walked up to Optimus teasingly. "Then I will have no choice but to open the pods, exposing your pet's to Cybertron's toxic atmosphere," he shoved his face dangerously close to my Optimus, rage building up inside of me. "And then, we can all watch them instantly perish, together,"


	49. Darkest Hour

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review, my loves!**

 **-Lizzzard**

* * *

Miko angrily kicked the glass that she was in, leaning against it on the other side. "Not how I wanted to spend my first trip to Cybertron," she grumbled.

Optimus was still at a stand still, his optics bouncing between mine and Megatron's. "Starscream!" The warlord who held me yelled behind him.

Starscream lifted the container he was holding to his face, peering inside of it. "Jaack," he catcalled. "It's time to come out and plaay," He raked his nails down the side, Jack cringing at the high pitched scratching.

The boy turned around, straightening his shoulders and glaring at the con. "Go ahead," he stated.

"The autobots were prepared to sacrifice themselves for our planet," I called defiantly to Megatron, who was narrowing his optics at me. "I'm prepared to do the same for theirs."

"Me too, creepy," Miko glared at Knockout who seemed taken aback by her fearlessness.

"Mh-hmm," Raf agreed, barely looking back at Soundwave.

"Perhaps we should oblige them," Megatron offered, reaching for the lid of my container.

Optimus' optics widened, before he narrowed them. He looked at me desperately, and I simply blew him a kiss. "I love you," I mouthed to him.

Optimus bowed his helm, before raising it to Megatron. "If my decision dooms the future of the autobot cause, so be it. But I will never forsake our human allies." He raised the sabre above his helm, and slammed it into the ground in front of him. He backed away from us slowly, hands outstretched showing his lack of being a threat. Megatron smirked above me, and my spark hurt watching him. His bots looked up to him curiously as he slowed his steps, his optics never leaving Megatron's.

Arcee vented a sigh, deactivating the apex armor. She tossed it forward, it landing just past the sabre, at Megatron's feet. His grin only widened as Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee did the same with their weapons. "One at a time," he ordered, turning to Knockout who had walked forward, Miko in hand.

"You first, big boy," he sneered, holding Miko out towards Bulkhead.

The bots, again, looked to Optimus for a final affirmative. Optimus took a moment again, before he nodded. Bulkhead vented a sigh, and began a slow trek across the distance. Knockout presented his empty hand, holding Miko back a bit. "If I don't get the girl," Bulk threatened. "I'll make you eat this key," he slammed said key down into the servo.

"You're welcome," he smiled, admiring the key.

Bulkhead growled, cradling the container Miko was in close to his chest. "Get scrapped," she called as he backed towards the others.

Bumblebee began a hopeful trek towards us, Soundwave approaching Megatron's other side. He looked at the con with wide optics as he held Raf up to him. My spark clenched in anger as I saw Raf ease when he saw Bee. The poor kid was terrified, and the cons didn't do anything to solve it.

Bee grabbed the cylinder tube, shoving the key into Soundwave's servo. " _Wait until I get my servos on you you right-_ "

"Bee," I called, calming his angry buzzing. He looked at me with wide optics as I pressed my face against the glass. "Take care of Raf first. We'll get revenge later." I smiled softly at the boy who was still pale as he looked over the con holding me.

" _You okay?_ " He asked Raf as he turned and walked away.

Arcee walked forward next, handing Starscream the key in her possession. Starscream had slammed the container onto the metal ground below, jostling Jack enough to knock him off his feet. I growled angrily towards the con, but Megatron shook the container I was in. I fell back, hitting my already pounding head against the glass. A sharp cry of pain released before I could stop it, tears forming in the corner of my optics.

"Megatron,..." Optimus warned. I turned, and through blurry optics, could see both him and Smokescreen standing in front of the con, Arcee retreating back to the others with Jack peering around to look at me. The place was silent as Smokescreen handed the key over to the massive warlord, and said con tossed me to Optimus. Literally, tossed me. With his quick servos, I was lifted back into the air, my spark humming with content as he cradled me close. "Are you alright, Carabelle?" he asked me, his deep baritone making my knees weak.

"Peachy," I smiled up to him, despite my head.

At that moment, a space bridge opened in the divide between the con's and us. A mass of vehicons stormed through, blasters drawn and trained on us as they formed a circle around the bots. Optimus set my container on the ground at his pedes, and he took a defensive position over me, glaring at the cons. The bots formed a circle around their leader, their backs facing in as we were held at a stand still.

Megatron chuckled manically as the cons gathered around the center of what appeared to be the Omega Lock. "Now bear witness," he sneered over his shoulder "As a new era dawns on Cybertron." The four of them stood at a different corner of the device, a finalized clicking filling the void as the keys slid into place. It glowed a slight golden color, and a map of what I assumed was Cybertron and what was in her orbit appeared at the center. The struts holding a liquid mass above us electrified, filling the area with a blue light. "Behold!" he hollered to nothing. "The Age of the Decepticons!"

He clicked a red button with his clawed servos, an equally as red spot appearing on the globe in front of him. A white light left the structure above, flying straight for a building not too far away. Said building glowed, the sound of electricity cracking adding to my already pounding head. I looked up to Optimus, who was watching helplessly as the debris lifted from the ground surrounding the building, and was swallowed into the light. When it finally cleared, standing in what was once a ruin, was a perfectly functional building.

"By the allspark…" Optimus rumbled, his optics wide.

The other bots buzzed their amazement as they looked at the new building, imagining the possibilities of what it could do for their world. "Instant home makeover," Miko pointed out in as equal amazement as the bots.

"Shiny," Knockout called, bringing the bots back to the reality that we were in.

Optimus growled in frustration before he turned his attention to the cons. "You have what you want, Megatron," he called threateningly. "This conflict is between autobot and decepticon. Allow me to return the humans to Earth."

"Oh, I wouldn't recommend it," Megatron called over his shoulder. "They'll be far safer here."

"Well,..." I called up to him trying to ease the anger I could feel radiating off of him. "At least he's being honest,"

"Is the space bridge locked on target?" he asked Soundwave,

"Per your instructions, my liege," Starscream bowed.

"Excellent," Megatron turned back to us, glaring into Optimus' helpless optics with a grin. "Why rule only one world when I could rule two?"

A massive bridge opened above the liquid mass above us, roaring in anger at the distance. Megatron hit another red button, and the massive white light shot through the open portal, assumingly going to my home.

"No…" Optimus groaned, watching as the mass poured into the portal above.

Miko pressed her face against the glass, looking up at Optimus with hopeful eyes. "If the Omega Lock can restore Cybertron, it'll do the same for earth, right?"

"No…" came his pained response. "It will cyber - form your planet in favor of its new matrix… destroying all indigenous life in the process."

"Such raw power," Megatron cheered, grinning at Optimus. "What should I call my new domain? New Kaon? Or perhaps Gilded Earth?"

I breathed evenly, controlling my anger as I felt Optimus resonate from his form. The kids were fighting their containers, despite not knowing what being exposed would do to them, shouting threats towards the decepticons. I looked up at Optimus, and he was watching them with wide optics.

"Optimus…" I called up to him, a tear falling from my optic. He looked down at me, his optics soft and caring. He took in my form, and I blew him a kiss. "I love you," I told him, begging him to hear my words. "It's okay, it's not your fault,"

He scrunched away from the words before he looked back up to Megatron. The warlord laughed evilly, watching as we stood helpless, at the mercy of the cons whose weapons were aimed at the bot's very sparks. Optimus' servos clenched into fists, his optics squeezing shut as his frame shook in absolute anger.

His left servo changed into a blade, and he cut down one of the vehicons enclosing the circle, knocking him into Knockout. He jogged through the opening, towards the pile of weapons that they had abandoned. Three of the vehicons charged after him as he grabbed a hold of the sabre.

"Optimus, behind you!" I shouted to him. Just as I said this, the blade glowed a neon blue, and he swung behind him, delivering a single blow and taking out the three of them.

Megatron roared in anger, pulling his own blade from his back, it glowing neon purple as he charged my bot. My Optimus met his blade, and instead of pulling back, he struck again, sending Megatron's red arm flying through the air, the blade with it. Both of the end points sparked in protest, and the con fell to his knees in pain. Meanwhile, our bot pushed forward, deflecting blaster fire and dodging a missile as he charged the lock. He climbed over Starscream, knocking the much smaller con to the ground, and soared through the air. With a single strike from the blade, and an outraged roar, the platform around us erupted in flames. Smokescreen wrapped himself around my container, and I hollered for my Optimus.

* * *

The area around us was surrounded in flames. Everything was black, or burning, smoke filling most of the atmosphere.

"Ratchet…." Optimus' breathless voice thundered. "Please open a space bridge."

Optimus emerged through the smoke, securing the star sabre onto his back. He plucked my container from Smokescreen's arms, nodding a thanks as the bots charged through the open bridge.

As we walked through the bridge, my stomach clenched on itself again. I moaned, moving a hand to rest upon my stomach as Optimus walked for the catwalk.

"The children?" Ratchet asked as the bots sat us down and removed us from our cylinder prison. "What happened?" he demanded, looking at Optimus as he plucked me out and brought me to his chest. He held me there, bowing into my embrace gently. I stretched my arms across his chest plates, leaning against him, closing my eyes. He smelled of metal, scorched metal, and anger. The bots scrambled around in anger, attending to their charges. "Somebody say _something_!"

Bulkhead paused as he walked by us. "Optimus destroyed the Omega Lock,"

I felt Optimus frame stiffen. "What?" Ratchet said. Turning towards him, but not leaving my position, I saw his optics were wide. "You did-"

"What was necessary," I defended my bot. "Earth was in imminent danger, there wasn't enough time for another battle."

"So.." he looked at Optimus. "You destroyed the only device in any universe capable of restoring _our_ home? Optimus…. We needed that,"

"You weren't there, doc," Smokescreen came to his defense next, and my spark swelled with pride. "And it's not your place to second - guess a battlefield decision."

"It most _certainly_ is!" Ratchet shouted, struggling to find his footing. "There _had_ to be another way!" I could feel the intense sorrow filling the room, the majority of it coming from the spark directly below my contact.

"I-It wasn't that simple," Jack defended next, the kids gathering on the catwalk.

"Megatron was using the Omega Lock to attack earth," Raf informed.

"Optimus saved our planet," Miko finalized.

"What about _our_ planet!?" Ratchet shouted back with just as much defense in his voice as the kids. The other bots had circled around him as he struggled to regain control over his emotions. "All of our struggles and energon spilled and countless sacrifices for _nothing_!?"

"Right decision or wrong, what's done is done. And we have another problem here on _this_ world." Arcee gathered the attention. "The cons just changed the rules when they put Jack, Miko, Raf into play, even more so Cara,"

The intercom rang with an incoming transmission. " _Prime!_ "

"Oh good Lord…" I shrugged as Optimus' frame shook.

Fowler's live stream video appeared on the main computer system. " _The pentagon's preparing to go Defcon 1. I need to know what we're dealing with!_ "

Optimus looked up, curiosity residing in all of our optics. "To.. what do you refer, Agent Fowler?"

" _Maybe you should step outside and see for yourselves_ ,"

"Ratchet," Optimus ordered, turning away from the screen, a single servo still holding me in place. "Watch the children."

We walked over to the helipad lift, the bots following my Optimus close behind. He cradled me even closer to his chest as the light of the sky fell onto the bots as the hatch opened and the lift came to a stop. Optimus' optics were wide, and I twisted to see what he was looking at.

On the outskirts of Jasper, Nevada stood a giant, metal fortress. Black clouds kept a vast majority of the sunlight at bay, and that what came through avoided the massive building like it was the plague. Fowler's helicopter landed on the rock silo beside us as the bots walked off of the helipad. "Holy fucking hell," I commented, observing the height of the thing.

"Megatron has managed to accomplish the first phase of his cyber - forming of earth - the construction of his fortress." Optimus responded to Fowler's earlier comm.

"In Jasper, Nevada?" Fowler scoffed. "I don't get it. I've already had the town evacuated. Why here?"

" _We have an incoming, boss,_ " Bee buzzed, just as the Nemesis fell from the clouds, coming to a halt directly in front of the fortress, aiming straight for us.

"Because the decepticons have discovered the location of our base,"

" _Decepticons!_ " my audios tuned in on a massive battle cry emanating from the ship. " _Transform and rise up!_ "

"That doesn't sound good…."I mumbled, turning to look up at Optimus. I could see his processor working a mile a minute.

A party of vehicon fliers rained blaster fire down on the bots, Optimus shoving me into his spark chamber, shielding me from the danger. His spark flared, tendrils from it latching onto me and pulling me close. Despite the obvious battle taking place, I felt safe, protected, out of harm's way. "Autobots," his deep baritone echoed around me. "Into the base!"

"Fowler what're you doing?" I heard Bulkhead cry behind us.

" _My job, two-ton,_ "

I moved to pull away, but a force from my chest kept me in place. Looking down, I saw a blue light flowing around my chest, through my shirt, and connecting with Optimus' spark. I puzzled over it, tracing my fingers across the void.

My vision blurred and my lower half blared in a heat I haven't felt in a while, and Optimus' frame shook. Somehow, I knew he fell to his knees, a gut-clenching moan escaping his throat as one did my own.

"Optimus?" I heard someone say outside of the walls I was in. "Optimus, what's' wrong?"

More tendrils of Optimus' spark reached out to me, wrapping around my shoulders, my waist, and pulling me close. One wrapped directly behind my spark, pushing my chest deeper into his spark.

"C-Cara…" My bot moaned, his chest plates snapping open. I turned my head, and through blurry, half-closed eyes I saw Ratchet peering in. Fear ripped through my soul, and I felt Optimus take a defensive position against Ratchet, his servo flashing over his now open and exposed chamber. " _ **Mine**_ ," he demanded in a voice that I'd never heard before.

Ratchet held up his servos, pointing to the red cross on his shoulder. "I'm a medic," he informed Optimus slowly. "I am not here for the femme, I am only curious as to what is happening."

My head ran a thousand miles a minute as I tried to comprehend what was happening. "Intended," Optimus responded. " _Mine,_ "

Ratchet's optics widened as they met mine, and fear ripped through my spine.

"Ratchet, what is it?" I heard Arcee ask from behind.

"Optimus is spark bonding with Cara,"

Optimus released a predatory growl the next instant, and I could feel his protectiveness, fear for me, and anger towards the _intruders_ flow from his spark.

"Now?" Arcee shouted. "Why does he choose _now_?"

"I don't think the chose…" Ratchet thought for a moment, staring at Optimus as the other three mechs carefully kept to a far corner. I met Ratchet's optics, desperately searching for help. "When Optimus placed her into his spark chamber, the spark's must've realized that they were both willing and, at the moment, able to bond together. When the decepticons attacked, it triggered Optimus' guardian protocols." He held my gaze for a moment, before looking at me. "Try telling his spark that now isn't the time."

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I didn't understand why, but I couldn't speak. My optics widened, and I looked to Ratchet frantically.

"It's alright!" he assured me. "You're merged with his spark, _feel_ what you want to say,"

It was a strange notion, but I tried. I mustered all the feeling I could into my spark, and I could feel it be transferred out of my body and into his. I smiled softly as his frame lightened, and he moaned in soft desire as I thought about how much I loved him. I shook my head, thinking about the present situation. I remembered seeing rocks and rubble fall from the ceiling, I tried to bring that back to Optimus' memories.

The matrix of Leadership flared angrily, and it knocked me out of his spark's grasp. Optimus' frame shook once more, his black servo plucking me from his chamber. I coughed, an empty feeling residing in my chest. "Fuck was that?" I demanded.

"I am sorry, Carabelle," Optimus was saying, holding me close to his face. His optics observed my frame desperately, searching for any kind of harm. "I did not mean.. …. I-I didn't want.."

"Optimus," Ratchet reasoned with him, scanning my frame. "She is fine."

"Whatever that was…" I called to him as Ratchet scanned his frame. "It doesn't matter right now. What matters is we take care of the threat outside. Okay? I love you, but we need to do something! We need Optimus Prime!"

" _Prime! Reinforcements just arrived!_ " Fowler's voice thundered through, the sound of blaster fire following.

"Agent Fowler," my Prime pleaded with the man, placing me on his shoulder. "Your military cannot prevail against the-"

" _You didn't think I was going to let team Prime have all the fun did you?_ " A vaguely familiar voice commed back.

Bulkhead erupted in laughter, confirming my thoughts. "It's Jackie!"

"Wheeljack?" Ratchet scoffed, turning to the computer screen. "But how did you -"

A live stream of Wheeljack came up on the screen, his scarred grin forever present. " _I picked up a strange energy surge on my scanners. Hope you don't mind the company_ ,"

"No!" Ratchet responded immediately. "It's just that everything - well…"

" _We're still on the same team, doc. Always will be,_ "

I looked up to Optimus as explosions continued to rattle the base. "What's the plan, my love?" A great sense of sorrow overwhelmed me, and my bot looked back towards Ratchet.

"Prepare to bridge everyone out of here," he ordered.

"We're… abandoning base?" he questioned.

"The base is lost," I defended. "Wheeljack and Agent Fowler cannot last that long out there."

"Bumblebee, Rafael. You will depart first."

"You're splitting us up?" Jack questioned as my spark twisted.

"We must disperse to avoid capture, until we can regroup and launch a counter attack. Survival is our only priority now,"

Ratchet sighed, as Bumblebee gathered a frightened Raf into his servos. They walked towards the ground bridge as Ratchet set the coordinates. "Carabelle," Optimus whispered to me, offering me a hand which I climbed into. "I believe it would be best if you joined them."

"And _why_ do you say that?" I demanded, shooting him a glare.

"If I am to be captured, they will use you against me to get what they want," Optimus reasoned. "I feel, through our incomplete bond, that -"

"There's a reason for me to stay with you," I protested, my eyes swelling and nose filling. "I don't understand what the fuck happened, I was only being strong to calm you down and -"

"I _need_ you to be _safe_ , my spark," he pleaded with me, with such animosity that I almost bowed to his will right then and there. I turned to Bee, who was waiting by the ground bridge. I waved him on, and he drove through.

"Orion?" I begged Optimus, grabbing his faceplates with my hands. I held his optics for a full thirty seconds as Bulkhead's engine revved to a halt, waiting for Ratchet to fix the coordinates. " _Please_ , I beg of you. I'm scared shitless, I don't understand what the fuck is going on with my body, and I _love_ you!" I shouted to him, tears streaming freely down my face. "I fucking love you, and I don't want to go without you with me!"

"Cara," Optimus reasoned, Orion flickering beside me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me close. I held my gaze with Optimus, begging him with my optics to change his mind. "My duty is, and always will be, first a Prime. I must care for my crew first before -"

"I _fucking love you!_ " I screamed at him, praying to God and Primus that he'd bend, just this once. "Please, please please Optimus, _please_!"

Bulkhead drove through, Arcee revving her engine next. Jack was standing, facing us, holding out an extra helmet. "Cara,..." he called to me softly. "Optimus will better defend himself if he knows you're safe."

"We'll take care of you," Arcee promised. "But listen to him, we're wasting more time arguing about it than anything!"

I turned back to Optimus, tears streaming down my face yet again. I winced as his optics softened, and Orion pressed a kiss on my neck, followed by the slight pressing of Optimus' lip plates against my abdomen. "I will find you when it's over my love."

He leaned down, placing me on the floor, Orion helping me down. Jack handed over the helmet, slipping his own on and climbing onto Arcee. Orion adjusted the hat onto my head, straightening it ever so slightly so that my optics were peering through the visor. The base shook with the attacks from the outside, Orion lifting me effortlessly and sitting me on the back of the beautiful bike. A small sob escaped me, my optics never leaving Optimus' as Orion adjusted my grip around Jack. The human holoform placed a gentle, lingering kiss on my shoulder, before disappearing. "I will find you, my spark," Optimus promised as Arcee pushed through the ground bridge.

I didn't even try to stop the shriek of pain as we reached the other side of the bridge.

* * *

 **I did it! I can't believe it! Guys we're just about halfway there! Oh, I'm so excited.**

 **Please, please** _ **please**_ **read a review. I'm trying the best I can here, and I think I'm doing pretty good. I know that with the sparkbonding thing is a little strange and out of the blue, but it's supposed to be that way. This is Cara's point of view, remember? We know nothing that she doesn't, which is why I skipped 24. I'm trying to add more OP / OC action, but that's just not really setting right with my .. conscious. … I apologize, but I hope this'll suffice. I'm doing my best!**

 **Alright, so, poll time! In the fight to take control of the earth back, the bots gather at the Harbinger, where the protoforms that Starscream used are at. I know, technically, the con used all of them but bare with me. I mean, I don't care either way, but … should Cara become a bot before or after Optimus' return? I was thinking before: gives Cara an opportunity to fight Megatron in the bot's name, and gives Magnus a chance to see her sheer power (there's going to be a clash between them) but then after: gives Optimus another, final chance to explore her humanity. But know that I am giving Cara a holoform (it's her roots) So they'll have time to go back and explore the human way.**

 **Drop a Review or IM with your vote, I appreciate it! I love you all so much!**

 **\- Lizzzard**


	50. Darkmount, NV

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review, my loves!**

 **-Lizzzard**

* * *

When the ground bridge closed behind us, my spark convulsed violently. My walls already down from my banter with Optimus, I couldn't stop the shriek of pain that followed. Jack had reached an arm back, wrapping around my waist as my arms left his to go to my spark. Arcee pulled over, transforming, myself remaining in her servos as Jack fell to the ground.

"What is it?" he asked her as Arcee laid me down.

"If Cara and Optimus had truly bonded," she explained as I squirmed on the ground, hoping to find some kind of comfort. "Then their sparks are combined. Bonding is like our marriage, however it is much more deep than that."

"So?..."

"So, the distance will be ten times as hard, especially for a newly bond couple."

I groaned, pushing the pain back. It felt like there was fire running through my veins, and I couldn't grasp a hold of it. "It…" I pushed out. "It feels… like something's, missing,"

"I don't know everything," she added. "But if we have any hope of getting back to Ratchet, or Optimus, we need to get going, now,"

I groaned, lifting my chest off the ground. I nodded to them, the fire still soaring through my veins but I ignored it the best I could. Arcee transformed, Jack helping me on before he boarded in front of me.

* * *

We pulled into an old grain factory, parking next to a jeep behind a garage.

"What if Jasper wasn't evacuated in time?" Jack continued his worried rants about his mom. "She could've been hurt, or taken by the cons."

We disembarked our ride, myself falling to the ground and stretching my ass muscles. "Jack," I tried to reason.

"And even if she did get out, she's gotta be worried out of her mind, not knowing where I am."

"Jack, calm down," Arcee gestured, transforming. "We'll get back to Jasper, find a way to reach your mother, and the rest of the team," she rose to her peds, scanning the skies above. "Stay here," she ordered us as a helicopter appeared in the distance. "That could be a con on our tail." she transformed and revved towards it, a hologram activating.

"I'm going to take a nap," I sighed, laying flat on my back. "Wake me when she's back,"

* * *

" _Cara…."_

 _It was black, smoke rolling from the flames scattered across the ground. Structures hung in the air, however the flames engulfed them, making it impossible to identify. The heat from the fire burned my skin, however when I checked my body, there was no damage._

" _Cara…"_

" _Optimus?" I called into the darkness, turning my head to find the source of the voice._

 _The sound of jet engines answered me, following close by the sound of a transformation. Megatron's laughter could be heard not far from my position, and I quickly backed away from it. Something tripped me, myself tumbling down a pile of debris, landing on a hard shard of glass which pierced my hand. I picked myself up to my feet, scanning the surface which I landed on. It was a faded and burned red coloring, the glass being that of a windshield…._

" _Optimus!"_

* * *

"Cara!" Jack shouted shaking my shoulders.

I sat straight up as the sound of blaster fire landed not too far from where I lay. I pulled myself to my feet, ignoring the searing pain in my chest and running with Jack.

"What the hell happened?" I shouted to him as we dodged behind the piles of coal close by. The shots rained down, too close to comfort.

"I might've sent… a text…" he cringed as the two vehicons circled above.

"Oh,..." I groaned, staring at him, shoulders rigid. "You are so toast!" I looked around, a fence blocking our forward movement. "Here," I offered my cupped hands to him. He stared at me like I had four eyes. "It's either the fall or the blasts, take your pick,"

He sighed, stepping into my hands. I used his upward momentum to lift him to the top of the fence, then proceeded to climb up it myself. The con's directed their fire to a telephone stand on the other side, it falling as Jack ran from it. I lept to the ground, running to him despite my ankle screaming in protest, pushing him to the side. The tower fell, the triangular hole encasing us. We jumped over through the metal rods that used to hold it high in the air. Ahead, there was a loading dock, which we hid behind.

For a moment, we had peace, until a familiar bat like frame appeared. "Smile Jack," I called to him. "We're on decepticon TV." I flipped the bird to the bird, grabbing a hold of Jack's wrist with a free hand. I pulled him over to a semi trailed, dragging him under it as the cons shot at us again. They connected with the trailer, sending it flying through the air. It landed a few feet from us, erupting into a cloud of dust which covered us.

Just as I was about to pull him away from yet another vehicon in the air, Arcee transformed, blocking the fire. She grabbed a hold of the both of us, flipping us into the air with her as she landed in front of the trailer. She placed us between the two of them, already firing on the cons.

I cursed myself for not having my weapons. It would be _so_ much easier if I had those. I scanned the area around us, looking for a way to help.

 _Gas station._ "Over there!" I pointed for her.

Arcee nodded, transforming. We quickly boarded and she took off to that direction. She transformed, dropping the two of us as she crouched behind a tank. She reached out to stable Jack on his feet, as I rolled my landing. "Not the best cover," he told us.

"We're not here to hide," she smirked at me.

I directed him to grab all of the gas hoses we could. Using my knife we cut off the heads, causing the gas to pool on the ground. The two vehicons landed, blasters activated and walking towards us. They kneeled to peer under the roofing, and Jack smirked at them.

"Hey guys!" he called. "Unleaded, or diesel?"

We dropped the hoses, taking off for the cover of an SUV that Arcee was hiding behind. As we leapt over it, Arcee shot at the puddled ground, causing the fluids to explode. "Let's roll before the send reinforcements," I called just as the explosion died down, the ringing still present in my ear.

* * *

 **You want a preview of the next chapter? :3**

I laughed. "Jack, you need food. I've been feeling your stomach growl the past few hours."

"You need money for food, Cara," he called back to me. "That's something I don't have,"

"You forget who you're dealing with," I smirked. "I was homeless for a while, I know how to get good food."

Arcee rolled to a stop in front of a few fast food restaurants. I kicked Jack off, taking his McDonald's order as I pulled my hair from it's ponytail. I ran my fingers through it, calming it just a bit, before I wrapped it up inside of my helmet, untied. I instructed Arcee to park just in the view of the front counter, where I spotted my target. A teenage boy, perfect.

I walked inside, pulling my helmet down as I approached the counter. Shaking my hair out, I let it flow down to just below my waist. "I don't know," I mumbled to myself as I felt the boy's eyes trail over me. "I think I should get it cut, what do you think?"


	51. Scattered

Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read **and Review, my loves**!

-Lizzzard

* * *

"Hey, are you two hungry?" Arcee called, bringing my attention back to the present. "There's a town up ahead,"

We had been driving for a few days, and the sun was setting low. We were passing redneck country, corn fields on either side of the road.

"I better not," Jack replied. "I'm running low on cash,"

"At least you don't have to buy gasoline," I could almost see Arcee smile.

I laughed. "Jack, you need food. I've been feeling your stomach growl the past few hours."

"You need money for food, Cara," he called back to me. "That's something I don't have,"

"You forget who you're dealing with," I smirked. "I was homeless for a while, I know how to get good food."

Arcee rolled to a stop in front of a few fast food restaurants. I kicked Jack off, taking his McDonald's order as I pulled my hair from it's ponytail. I ran my fingers through it, calming it just a bit, before I wrapped it up inside of my helmet, untied. I instructed Arcee to park just in the view of the front counter, where I spotted my target. A teenage boy, perfect.

I walked inside, pulling my helmet down as I approached the counter. Shaking my hair out, I let it flow down to just below my waist. "I don't know," I mumbled to myself as I felt the boy's eyes trail over me. "I think I should get it cut, what do you think?"

"Uh…. your hair?" he gasped. "No, you can't do that! It's beautiful!"

I giggled, "Thank you," I smiled at him. I gave him my order, all smiles and wide eyed.

"That'll be $4.67, ma'am,"

I patted my pockets, frantically looking for the wallet I knew wasn't there. "Shit nuggets…" I muttered. "I must've left my wallet on my bike…" I looked behind me, winking at Arcee as the boy peered around me. I sagged. "Ugh! I'll be right back I guess -"

"Wait!" he called out to me. "It's on the house today." He smiled, handing me the bag of food. "Have a wonderful day, ma'am,"

"Thank you, sweetheart," I smiled at him. "You have a great rest of your night,"

I walked out, wrapping my hair up into my helmet. I hopped on board Arcee, and she started, headed back for Jack. "How'd you manage that?" she asked me as I handed the bag over to the starving kid.

"It doesn't always work, but occasionally, if you find a boy desperate enough, it'll work," Jack climbed on behind me as Arcee took back off into the cornfields. "Usually a fake number will work right away."

We rode in silence for a few minutes, until I spotted an opening. A beautiful, abandoned barn stood looking over the cities below. "Hey, 'Cee," I called down to her. "Why don't you pull over? Stretch your legs?"

She did just that, thankfully transforming as soon as we got off. Jack and I headed for the rotten, wooden fence facing the sunset. "Arcee…" Jack asked as she stretched. "Team Prime is scattered to the winds. For all we know you and I could be the only one's left,"

She kneeled down next to him as I climbed the fence, seating myself to face the orange sky. "I don't believe that, Jack," she said softly. "And I know you don't either."

"Maybe not… but the decepticons outnumber us 100 - 1. Aren't there anymore autobots out there that could help?"

"The war for Cybertron took a heavy toll," I could hear the pain in her voice, much like the sound Optimus held in his when he told me this story. "But there were others who escaped in the Ark."

"So where are they?"

"Scattered to the winds…" Her voice regained its strength and determination, and I looked back proudly at the two of them. "So let's focus on getting back to Jasper. On getting Team Prime back together,"

She transformed, revved her engine a bit as the two of us scrambled on.

* * *

We had survived another night on the road, Jack leaning heavily against me as he took a turn catching a nap. The sun was setting again, this time over an open field.

"Last time things looked this bleak," I pointed out, breaking the silence. "Optimus gave Jack that keycard," hearing his name, the boy stirred. "Something to hang our hopes on. … Now we've got.. Nothing."

"I know you're feeling helpless, Cara," Arcee said to me. "You're so much like him, you guys are perfect for each other. If there was something wrong with Optimus you'd feel it in your spark."

"That's the problem…." I mumbled, running my hand over the pain in my chest. "I do…"

A massive engine sounded behind us. Arcee braked hard as the spaceship, much bigger than the Jackhammer, circled around to us. It disengaged it's landing gear, falling to the ground for a soft and gentle landing. Jack and I climbed off, Arcee transforming as we removed our helmets. "Stay behind me," she ordered as my hair whipped in the wind.

A part of the bottom of the ship released, lowering. Arcee activated her blasters, and I pulled my knife out, carefully observing it as it lowered. Standing there was a massive bot, whose frame was similar to that of Optimus'. He held himself in the same manner, too.

"Cara," she called back to me as his blue frame appeared from the smoke. "I don't think we're going to need that keycard" I walked forward, Jack raising an eyebrow behind me. "Meet Ultra Magnus."

* * *

 _ **Please**_ **leave a review or IM about when you think Cara should change ! I'm getting ready to write that chapter, and I would like to know if I'm writing their despeate attempt to save her or not! Please, let me know ASAP! Thank you all for all your support!**

 **Here's a little something from the next chapter c:**

 _Just fucking perfect, Carabelle_. I scolded myself as I felt Jack's arms on my shoulders. _Showing weakness to the new bot who thinks he's all high and mighty_.

"Cara, what is it?" Arcee called worriedly.

"I just… my spark doesn't like the idea of Optimus not having a signal."

"Cara," Jack reasoned, helping me rise to my feet. "Optimus may not even be one of the two that is missing. I'm sure he evacuated just like the others,"

"Or," Arcee pointed out, kneeling to face me. "They could just be out of range. It could be anything."

"Why did she suggest she has a spark?"

 _Oh._ "Ultra Magnus, sir," Arcee straightened, ready for a formal introduction. "Meet Carabelle, The intended of Optimus Prime." the look on his face was priceless as he took in my crippling form. "For reasons not even Ratchet understands, she has somehow developed a spark of her own, and for the past few weeks it has been causing her a great deal of pain while she is away from Optimus,"

"I do not believe our Prime would bother with a native life from," he stated, looking directly into my optics.

"Well, ya better," I informed him.


	52. Prey

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review, my loves!**

 **-Lizzzard**

The bot approached us, laying his hands on his hips, much an Optimus motion.

"No one has seen or heard from you since Cybertron went dark," Arcee approached him. I hung back, there was something about his demeanor that I didn't like. "How did you find your way to Earth?"

"Soldier," his voice came out, maybe an octave or two higher than Optimus.' "We may not be on Cybertron, but military protocol remains,"

Arcee straightened immediately. "My apologies, sir,"

I gawked up at her. "Sir?" Jack asked, taking in Arcee's frame.

"Inform the native life-forms to watch their tone as well," he called like it was a _chore_ for him.

"Who the fuck is he?" I questioned as Arcee frantically kneeled down to me.

"Ultra Magnus was Optimus' key lieutenant during the war back on Cybertron. Very 'by the book.' Just go with it."

I rolled my eyes, listening as the bot before me continued on. "As for your broader question: my story is that of all autobots since the exodus. I wondered the spaceways, in search of others, reuniting with some, often only to see them fall at the hands of the decepticons."

"Until you detected the Omega beam, and followed it here," Arcee offered.

"If you are referring to the massive energy burst originating from Cybertron, that would be affirmative. Upon my arrival, it became evident that this planet had been invaded. My scanners also detected autobot life signals, yours being the closest proximity to my position."

"Signals?" Jack muttered hopeful. "As in plural?" He and Ultra Magnus exchanged a banter while my spark flared at the mention of the others.

"O-Optimus?" I questioned, clenching at my spark desperately as I searched the new mech's optics.

"Five total," he reported.

My spark clenched on itself, and I barely regained control of the cry that threatened to release. _Just fucking perfect, Carabelle_. I scolded myself as I felt Jack's arms on my shoulders. _Showing weakness to the new bot who thinks he's all high and mighty_.

"Cara, what is it?" Arcee called worriedly.

"I just… my spark doesn't like the idea of Optimus not having a signal."

"Cara," Jack reasoned, helping me rise to my feet. "Optimus may not even be one of the two that is missing. I'm sure he evacuated just like the others,"

"Or," Arcee pointed out, kneeling to face me. "They could just be out of range. It could be anything."

"Why did she suggest she has a spark?"

 _Oh._ "Ultra Magnus, sir," Arcee straightened, ready for a formal introduction. "Meet Carabelle, The intended of Optimus Prime." the look on his face was priceless as he took in my crippling form. "For reasons not even Ratchet understands, she has somehow developed a spark of her own, and for the past few weeks it has been causing her a great deal of pain while she is away from Optimus,"

"I do not believe our Prime would bother with a native life from," he stated, looking directly into my optics.

"Well, ya better," I informed him.

Arcee gathered me into her arms as we followed him into his ship. "Arcee…" I looked up at her, my voice weak. "There's something wrong with Optimus…"

"He'll be okay, Cara," she assured me. "Optimus knows what'll happen if he joins the allspark, even if your bond is only partial,"

When we got into his ship, he pointed to the main screen where four autobot signals shown. "Next closest one?" I offered.

"Cara!" Jack called to me.

I stirred from my slumber, shaking off the effects of a dream. "What is it?" I asked, my optics focusing on him.

"Look!" He pointed at the screen, which held an image of a … Cybertronian dragon?

"What is that thing?" I asked as ultra Magnus fired upon it.

There were two bots running below. A green and a white… "It's Bulk and 'Jackie!" I cheered.

Magnus angled his ship to come to a hover in their path, his lift dropping to pick them up. Blaster fire could be heard as the shaft closed, the two bots presumingly being onboard. He then activated some kind of extra thrusters because the ship jerked forward next, the dragon still hot on our tail.

Wheeljack and Bulkhead turned, 'Jackie's blaster trained forward. Their faceplates eased as Jack helped me forward. "Hey," he called, smiling.

Miko stood in Bulkhead's servo. "Jack!" she exclaimed at the same time Bulk called for Arcee.

I pulled away from Jack as the girl practically jumped into his arms, wrapping him in a tight hug, Bulkhead doing the same to Arcee.

"Miko, I can't breathe!" Jack protested.

"If you can talk you can breathe," I pointed out as she pulled away.

She punched him in the stomach, the boy flinching away from that too as she smiled. "Weakling,"

"Oh, I see how much I've been missed," I called.

She smiled broadly, running up to me next, but wrapping me into a more careful hug. "Are you alright?"

"F-fine," I smiled at her. "I'm just glad that you three are," I smiled at Wheeljack who kneeled down beside me. "Are you alright?"

"Ah," he scoffed. "The cons tried to cause some damage,"

"Keyword: tried?" I laughed at him.

He chuckled, rising to his pedes. "Thanks for the save,"

"Thank the commander," Arcee pointed to the driver's seat where Magnus sat.

"Soldiers," he acknowledged.

I could feel 'Jackie's composure fall. "You?" he sighed.

"You don't like him either?" I whispered to him, low enough for the others not to hear.

"Not at all… he led the wreckers back on Cybertron,"

"Oh," I laughed. "I'm sure that worked out. Craziest team paired with the most strict commander?" that got a smile out of him. "He told me that there was no way my Optimus would've fallen for me."

The look on his face was so priceless, I wish Miko had her phone out for this one.

"I guess blowing that mine had us pretty easy to spot," 'Jackie said to Arcee after Magnus made another rude 'sir' comment to Bulkhead.

"We already had a fix on your signals," I told him, gesturing for him to pick me up, which he did.

"Care to tell us what's nipping at our tailpipes?" Arcee called, gesturing to the visual.

"We think it's a robot dragon," Miko called from below.

"That's what I was thinking as well," I confirmed, kneading at my chest.

"Or a Cybertronian reptile," Jack countered.

"Brace yourselves," came the command from the front as the ship shifted heavily. 'Jackie reached a hand up to steady me, which I was grateful for. Bulkhead reached down, grabbing the other two as the ship turned and flipped.

We eventually took a hit to our engine blocks, leaving a trail of smoke behind us. I could hear the beast screech in victory as we continued our chase. There was a heavy clanging from the roof above. "It's right on top of us," Jack helpfully pointed out.

It peered through the open window at Ultra Magnus, like some sort of Jurassic Park thing. I shivered, my spark erupting in more pain. I inhaled forcefully, earning a concerned look from 'Jackie. Magnus calmly accelerated, and I could see why he was Optimus' lieutenant. The ship crashed into a couple rock structures in an attempt to knock the thing off, We flipped onto our backs, the thing finally being dragged off as we scraped across another rock structure.

"Good flying, sir," I called to him as the bots exchanged amused glances. "Now to Ratchet and Bee?"

"The Harbinger?" I called as we neared the other's locations. "Smart thinking!" I cheered, the weight of my spark lifting ever so slightly.

Magnus landed his vessel, and the six of us waited anxiously by the hatch that lowered. As it did, Magnus joined us. As it came to a stop, the two teens below darted for the missing one waiting a ways behind Bumblebee. Miko charged him, wrapping him in a giant hug, laughing.

"Girls got a grip, doesn't she?" Jack laughed, doing a fancy handshake thing with Raf.

Raf scanned the rest of the bots, before his eyes fell on me. I gestured to Wheeljack, who lowered me to the ground. Still kneading my spark, I wrapped an arm around the smaller kid. "I'm so glad you're okay," I told him, fighting back the tears in my eyes.

"Of course I am," he scoffed. "I was with Bee,"

The bot looked at me with wide eyes. " _You alright?_ " He buzzed me.

"Of course," I smiled. But, as if Karma was kicking my ass, my spark clenched violently again, my body crumbling to the ground. Ratchet stopped his meeting with the others and turned to me. He transformed, Ratch activating beside me.

"Is it any better?" he asked me, his voice filled with concern.

"It's just gotten worse…" I told him. "It feels like… something missing.."

"It could just be the incomplete bond," he said as the others chatted together. "Or it could be that .. Optimus is. … damaged."

My spark engulfed my body in pain at that, and I winced. "So it's true?" I heard Ultra Magnus say from behind. Ratchet transformed, Ratch frozen in place taking in Magnus' form.

"Ultra Magnus!?"

"Doctor," he responded.

"Hey," I protested, Ratch disappearing as Jack helped me up. "How's come he doesn't have to call you sir?"

"The human really has bonded with our Prime?" he asked Ratchet seriously.

"Incompletely, yes," Ratchet quirked at him.

"Magnus doesn't think Optimus would fall for a human," I grinned up at him, and I could feel the heat come from his body as I completely ignored the standard rules. "Oh, you think I'm bad? Wait until you meet Miko," I grinned as the girl turned to me when she heard her name.

" _Whatcha think guys?_ " Bumblebee called, the others surrounding him.

"Well shit," I called. "I didn't even recognize it up close!" His colors were inverted, he was more black now than yellow. _No wonder he didn't get spotted_.

"New paint job looks good, Bee," Bulkhead agreed.

"At least you had something to work with," Arcee joined. "If I reversed my colors, I'd be pink,"

"The communications link needs further calibration to be compatible with autobot frequencies," Ratchet was updating Magnus. "I need to use the medical supplies to care for Cara before we leave again -"

"No." I called, gaining a stern look from the bots. "This is all that we have, Ratchet." I reminded him. "Magnus didn't have any other signals! Smokescreen and Optimus are still MIA. Until we find those two, I am of the least priority. I can stick it out."

"We'll see about that…" he vented a sigh, turning back to Magnus. "The ground bridge, however, is fully operational."

"That would've been handy when Robo-Dragon was trying to eat us for breakfast," Miko called up to him as Jack tried to frantically shush her.

Ultra Magnus stared at her. "The indigenous population of this planet,.." he trailed off, looking to Ratchet. "Do they all display the same amount of disregard for authority?"

"No," Ratchet defended. "Mostly just Miko,"

"And, this Cara?"

"It's Cara _belle_ to you," I demanded him. "And no. You have to gain respect to earn it. First impressions stick, my companion, and yours sucked,"

The sound of an approaching hey engine sounded as a familiar aircraft headed towards us. Magnus activated his blasters, the bots screaming at him in protest. "Its Fowler," Bulkhead argued. "He's with us!"

Jack ran for the plane, leaving me to steady myself. Miko and Raf followed close behind him, so I began my slow trek for it. June Darby climbed out of the cockpit, and she ran for Jack as soon as she could. She embraced him, and my spark clenched violently. I fell to a knee, Fowler climbing down the ladder. I pulled myself up, moving slowly towards the group hug that was ensuing between the teens and June. "Your families are safe," she told the other two. "Agent Fowler saw to it that Jasper was evacuated in time,"

"Speak of the devil," I laughed as the man showed up next to me, myself a few yards away from the others.

"What's wrong with you?" he chided, linking an arm around me, supporting me. He turned us around, and we headed back for the bots.

"Oh, don't you know?" I laughed. "Half married to the leader of an alien race who doesn't even believe that it happened!"

We came to a stop in front of the others, immediately getting showered with reports.

"The only signals Ultra Magnus was able to isolate are standing right here," Arcee reported to him. My spark spasmed again at the thought of Optimus not having a signal. Fowler's arm tightened around me reassuringly.

"Maybe his scanner's faulty," Wheeljack offered, shooting me a crooked smile.

"So the kid's unaccounted for," Bulkhead stated.

"Smokescreen bridged out unaccompanied," Ratchet reported. "Only Optimus knows where."

"And?..." I looked to him hopeful.

"Optimus stayed behind…" He treaded carefully. "To destroy the ground bridge. To ensure that everyone else made it to safety."

I felt my spark spasm, and my knees gave out. Fowler fell down with me, supporting my chest from hitting the ground. My vision blurred, and I was very lightheaded. "O-Optimus…" I shuddered, Ratch's hands reached out to steady me.

"I watched the base go down." Fowler mumbled to Ratchet. If it wasn't for my audios tuned to hear them I wouldn't. "No one or thing came out of there."

Tears welled in the corners of my optics as I crumbled forward, curling into a fetal position.

"Not that we could tell," June stated, joining Ratch at my side. She pulled my arms up around her neck. My spark eased at her touch, and she hugged me as tears fell freely.

"Even if Prime survived," Fowler stated louder. "I'm not sure we can afford to wait for him to show up. Not with Megatron holding our planet hostage from his high and mighty perch at Darkmount,"

The ground echoed with Magnus' pedsteps, despite them being lighter than my bot's. "I would be inclined to agree with the native life-form," he called. "We must stop Megatron. With or without Optimus Prime,"

I cringed, wanting to be mad at them for giving up on my Optimus. For losing faith in him. … But I understand the logic, and I understood the risks. My spark eased slowly, and I straightened in June's embrace. "Thank you…" I whispered, my voice shaky, as I pulled away. I looked up at the bots, leaning into Fowler for support. "We must do everything we can to make sure Megatron falls," I called up to him, meeting Magnus in the optic. My voice was soft, hoarse from crying, but I added my Optimus voice in it the best I could.

"We will need to be smart about it," Magnus agreed.

"Woah," 'Jackie called over to me. "You're not letting shoulder pads be in command?"

"Temporary command," Jack eased, looking at me. "Cara's in no condition to lead right now."

"Until we find Optimus, Magnus is the best option," Miko chided.

"He was trained by Optimus," Ratchet also defended the dickweed of a bot. "And served as his commanding officer throughout the war for Cybertron."

"I don't like the idea either, 'Jackie," I assured him. "But if my Optimus decided that Magnus was worth trusting then, I feel I can trust him now. Until I get my strength back,"

"Unless there's any further objection, soldier," Magnus stated, turning back to his ship. "Please follow me."

I reached for 'Jackie as the rest of the bots made their way after him. "Aye aye, cap'n," he chuckled as he placed me on his shoulder.

When the haul came to a stop, Magnus hit a button on the wall and it opened to a weapon's brigade. I could feel Wheeljack's emotions lighten as he caught sight of all the explosives. "Autobots!" he called, backing away. "Take your pick,"

"Now you're speaking my language, sir," Wheeljack smiled at him.

I laughed as he and Bulkhead gawked over the equipment.

 **Next chapter? c:**

A feeling of dread overtook me again. A cry of pain released from my mouth before I could even fathom the amount of pain that soared through my body as my spark flared. My shirt released a neon blue light through the fabric as my spark searched for another.

"Carabelle!" Magnus called to me, his servos encasing around me, however only for a moment. For some ungodly reason, I was able to watch as he was dragged away from me.

"I will not ask again!"

Magnus shuddered, forcing his helm to turn up toward Megatron. His voice responded in pain, and honor. "If I knew… I wouldn't tell you,"

"Very well," he grinned, a blade turning from under his blaster. "Execute our prisoners, and fire each cannon at the nearest metropolis within its sights. It is time to shown the known universe that this planet belongs to Megatron."

"Master, something's coming," Starscream reported, looking over the ledge.

My spark clenched dangerously again, pulling me towards the edge. Magnus reached for me, encasing me in his servos.

"The predacon?" Megatron asked, optics widening.

"Hm…" Starscream pondered. "Not beasty enough," he backed away as Megatron pounded forward. Magnus grunted, lifting his chest off the ground, and looking in the direction. I crumbled to the ground, my hands applying pressure to my spark, _begging_ it to go away. "I know that color scheme," he observed.

My spark pushed me against the metal of Magnus' servo, pulling me towards whatever it was that was approaching us. "Carabelle,..." Magnus rumbled down to me, flattening his servo so I could see the form that was releasing the sound of jet engines.

"Wait, he can't fly, can he!?"

He landed directly in front of me, my optics taking in his massive form.


	53. Rebellion

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review, my loves!**

 **-Lizzzard**

* * *

"Autobots," Magnus called as all of the bots settled down inside of the ship. Ratchet held me close to his chest plates as my spark spasmed out of control. "We remain vastly outnumbered, and despite our munitions, do not currently possess the firepower necessary to compromise the decepticon citadel,"

"What about us?" I spoke up, looking down at Fowler.

"Uncle Sam does," he confirmed. "I just can't let them make a move as long as Megatron's ray guns are pointed at Washington,"

"Then we must infiltrate Darkmount to nullify its fusion cannons,"

"Unfortunately," Ratchet responded, looking at me before continuing. "It seems the fortress is heavily shielded against unauthorized groundbridging,"

"Even those originating from decepticon tech?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He nodded.

"Guess we'll have to sneak past enemy lines. … Wrecker - style," 'Jackie pounded his fists together, grinning widely.

"I couldn't deal with 'Wrecker - style' back on Cybertron," Magnus called over. "And I refuse to deal with it here,"

"Surprise, surprise," I laughed at him. "Wrecker - style is fully operational on earth; even Optimus approved."

"The last time I remember," Ratchet muttered. "'Wrecker - style' got all three of you almost killed,"

The room fell silent as we three exchanged glances. "Now," Magnus broke the silence. "We require a means of thinning the decepticon ranks to even the odds, if we're to have any hope of completing this mission," he paused for a few moments, turning to meet my optics. "Or of surviving it,"

* * *

Jack, and Miko had dispersed throughout the nation, preparing to start the first phase of the plan. Jack started, sending a single text once again. Raf monitored the screen before us. "I have five bogeys converging right on top of Jack," he reported.

"Not anymore," Ratchet stated firmly below me. I rested on his shoulder, standing with my hands on my hips. He pushed a button, a groundbridge opening next to us, Jack hopping through, He shot us a thumbs up. I turned to the screen, a comm link open.

"Miko," I called, Magnus straightening behind me. "Your turn,"

Across the nation, another signal flared, Miko's cell phone. Miko jumped through a bridge next, "I really could've used that pizza," she grumbled,

"I've tapped into the decepticon communications network," Ratchet reported. "Are you ready Jack?"

The boy cleared his throat. "Decepticon command, do you read me?"

The room was silent, before I burst into laughter, tears falling from my eyes. "I remain unconvinced," Magnus responded, looking at me with concern.

I sighed, my laughter coming to a halt. "Enhance it with static, it'll fit," I cheered, wiping tears from my eyes.

When the multiple decepticon signals converged around their intended target, Magnus turned to storm out of the ship. "Let's lock and load," he growled.

"Wait!" I called out to him. When he slowly turned to face me, I continued. "Take me with you,"

"Cara I -"

"Ratchet," I demanded, looking down at him. "I am perfectly capable of joining in on an autobot mission."

"You had your gear then," he argued. "Optimus has -"

"You know just as well as I do that he does not have _all_ of my gear," I was glaring daggers into him, daring him to defy me.

He paused, and if he could step back away from me. "How.. did you know?"

My brain erupted into thousands of cheering sparks. "I didn't," I responded calmly. "But now I do, hand them over,"

"I advise against this," Magnus reported, walking forward. "This is uncharted territory, and with your condition I do not believe it would be beneficial towards the team,"

"Quite frankly," I turned to him, Ratchet venting a sigh and fumbling within him. "I don't give two fucks. This is my world, and Optimus trusted me to join him on missions. If he trusted you as much as everyone is telling me on Cybertron, he would trust you with me,"

Ratchet handed me two pistols and my ammunition belt. I grinned at him, turning back to Magnus. "I'm going with," I waited for him to hold out his hand.

It never came. Ratchet grumbled, providing me with the transport off his shoulder and onto the arm of the mech before him. "You'll learn to love me," I told him, scampering up his bicep onto his shoulder.

Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack stood by the open ground bridge, watching the transaction with wide optics.

* * *

" _Fire in the hole_ ," Wheeljack's voice echoed through the open comm. Looking out Ultra Magnus' windshield of his ship. A massive explosion echoed below around the base of Darkmount. " _Fire in another hole_ ," he called again, another explosion echoing below.

The decepticon armada flooded the troops below, and I couldn't help but feel my spark clench in fear for my friends. After just a moment, they pulled back.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking down at Magnus.

A roar shook the walls of the ship, and I felt his form stiffen beneath me. "The .. dragon," he muttered. He pushed his ship's engines forward, and the beast appeared in his crosshairs. He fired, the shot connecting with the con as he pummeled below. I shuddered as I heard it shriek, looking towards the rearview cameras.

"It's following us," I shuddered.

"Ratchet…." he growled lowly, turning back ahead. "..Now!"

A ground bridge opened directly in front of us, Magnus pulling up at the last second. The beast, however, had no such luck. He flew through it, it closing as soon as the end of his tail disappeared.

I sighed in relief, leaning against the smokestacks mounted on the mech's shoulders. The feeling of relief only lasted but a moment as my spark clenched painfully on myself. I couldn't help the feeling of dread as it overshadowed me, and I crumbled in on myself.

"Carabelle?" Magnus rumbled in half concern. "Are you alright?"

"It's… Optimus," I groaned, massaging the area around my chest. "Something's wrong," I shuddered, pulling myself back onto my feet. "I'm fine,"

"Ultra Magnus to stealth team," he called over an open comm. "Status report,"

" _Having a little trouble reaching the objective,_ " came Arcee's report, blaster fire echoing through. " _Security is tighter than we anticipated, sir,_ "

"Keep them occupied," he ordered, narrowing his optics.

He directed his ship to hover near an opening into Darkmount, and he pulled himself from his driver's chair. "We going in?" I asked him, securing my pistols on my thighs and the ammunition around my shoulders.

His only response was opening the hatch below, and jumping onto the metal surface below as his ship soared away. He lept through the air, firing on the screen facing through a window like structure. He fired on a few of the vehicon warriors monitoring the screen. One of them pulled away, turning to aim his blaster at Magnus' back. I pulled my pistol out, aiming true. As I disengaged the safety, I thought back to Optimus, and the many times he took me to the shooting range, teaching me to shoot. I felt Orion's hands gently brush against my own as I clutched my finger that was hovering over the trigger, I felt his hot breath down my neck as the kickback pushed against my muscles. Time seemed to return to me as the con fell to the ground, my spark flaring in anger.

The two of us exchanged a look, before Magnus cocked his gun. I was stunned back to him as he released a cry of surprise, and his weapon shot from his hands and clattered onto the ground.

"Ultra Magnus," a raspy voice echoed from above. I turned towards it as a familiar grey form fell from below. "Allow me to venture," he grumbled. "You intend to disarm my fusion cannons by disabling their powercore,"

"Indeed, Megatron," Magnus responded, his form straightening below me. His voice was strong, and without any other sound other than pride. "And you are standing in my way," He transformed his servos into blasters, firing onto the con as he charged him.

As he and Megatron connected, I lost my balance and fell to the metal below. I rolled my connection, pain erupting into my spine as I rolled to a stop onto my back. "I see you brought a pet," The con growled during their battle, his blood red optics meeting mine for a moment. "Did you steal her from the Prime?"

I groaned, hauling myself dizzily to my feet. I watched as Megatron headbutted Magnus, sending him flailing into a wall, a shot landing just above his head as he ducked under it. He fired a few of his own to Megatron, sending the war lord to pummel towards him. I fumbled desperately for the pistol in my hands, trying to remember how it works. Looking back up, Megatron had pinned Magnus to the wall with his blasters above his head with one hand. With a battle cry, he threw a punch into his cheek, and he backed away as Magnus fell to the ground. "Ultra Magnus," he almost laughed. "You are no Optimus Prime,"

With the name, the vision from earlier flashed through me again. I held my weapon the way I remembered Orion teaching me, aiming up towards the giant con above me.

He laughed, gesturing with his own blaster at the bot below. "I don't think so," he held out a sharp, metal servo to me. "I'll be … nice," he grinned widely.

My spark clenched again as I clambered onto his awaiting claws. I dropped my pistols to the ground, as he raised to his full height. With his free servo he grabbed a hold of Magnus' forearm, dragging him behind us. His pistons groaned against the treatment as he clawed at the ground with his other servo, and I groaned at his faceplates as the turned into itself, pained optics clenched shut.

As Megatron entered open air, he tossed Magnus before him, the bot shuddering as his body came to a halt. I followed quickly behind, Megatron being so kind as to lower his hand before releasing me. I, again rolled my landing, coming to a halt near Magnus' helm. I rushed to it, searching for his optics.

"All invaders have been taking captive, Master," Starscream's pathetic voice echoed. My spark threatened to cripple me again at the thought of my family below, but I shoved it down. "There was no sign on Optimus Prime,"

"So tell me commander," Megatron growled as Magnus's frame shook. "Where might your leader be?"

A feeling of dread overtook me again. A cry of pain released from my mouth before I could even fathom the amount of pain that soared through my body as my spark flared. My shirt released a neon blue light through the fabric as my spark searched for another.

"Carabelle!" Magnus called to me, his servos encasing around me, however only for a moment. For some ungodly reason, I was able to watch as he was dragged away from me.

"I will not ask again!"

Magnus shuddered, forcing his helm to turn up toward Megatron. His voice responded in pain, and honor. "If I knew… I wouldn't tell you,"

"Very well," he grinned, a blade turning from under his blaster. "Execute our prisoners, and fire each cannon at the nearest metropolis within its sights. It is time to shown the known universe that this planet belongs to Megatron."

"Master, something's coming," Starscream reported, looking over the ledge.

My spark clenched dangerously again, pulling me towards the edge. Magnus reached for me, encasing me in his servos.

"The predacon?" Megatron asked, optics widening.

"Hm…" Starscream pondered. "Not beasty enough," he backed away as Megatron pounded forward. Magnus grunted, lifting his chest off the ground, and looking in the direction. I crumbled to the ground, my hands applying pressure to my spark, _begging_ it to go away. "I know that color scheme," he observed.

My spark pushed me against the metal of Magnus' servo, pulling me towards whatever it was that was approaching us. "Carabelle,..." Magnus rumbled down to me, flattening his servo so I could see the form that was releasing the sound of jet engines.

"Wait, he can't fly, can he!?"

He landed directly in front of me, my optics taking in his massive form. Without hesitation, he began delivering strong, hard punches to the warlord who was towering over our crippled forms. With a final, hard punch to his chest, Megatron soared backwards, connecting with what appeared to be a throne in the center of the tower. Vehicon warriors open fired on the red and blue mech, who simply responded by releasing a massive blaster from his back, it spinning off round after round as it disabled the oppressors.

Magnus hauled himself to his peds, towering above Starscream as the smaller con backed away from my bot. He himself delivered a punch, the con flailing as he fell to the ground.

The blue optics I had fallen in love with turned towards the mech, his face mask sheathing. His frame was much more .. massive than before. He was wider, but not in a bad way. "Commander?" he rumbled in the deep, deep baritone that made my knees weak.

"Sir you're looking…." he walked towards him. I tried to follow, but my legs refused to follow my brain's command. My eyes never left that of the bot before me. "Robust. It is paramount that we disable the fusion cannons below."

"Understood," he rumbled, preparing to take off again. A pained cry released from me as my spark flared in desire, wishing to be within his hold. He paused, his optics meeting mine. He held them for a moment, before his lip plates turned up in a smile. He sheathed his mask, turning and jumping from the ledge. I watched as jet engines fired below him, and he took off away from me.

Magnus gathered me in his servos, calling across his comm. "All units….Optimus Prime has returned. I repeat, Prime is alive and quite well," As Megatron and Starscream pulled themselves from the ground, Magnus jumped off of the ledge. I was barely jostled as he landed on his ship, it soaring away as he scrambled to enter the cockpit.

My spark flared again, a burning feeling flowing through my veins, it encasing me entirely. I crumbled as Magnus sat me on the control panel, fumbling with the controls themselves. My thoughts clouded, my vision blurred. "Autobots," Magnus called loudly, my audios screaming in protest. "Clear the area!"

Somehow, despite the massive amount of pain that I was in, I was able to send out a silent prayer to whoever to care for my family below.

* * *

Magnus cradled my gently in his servos. My body was curled on itself, in the fetal position, as the light of the sun encased me as we emerged from the ship. My optics protested, despite the fact that they were closed. My audios groaned as his pedesteps thundered into them, my brain registering even the slightest movement in my body as massive pain. My whole body throbbed angrily in time with my heartbeat, which also echoed in my audios.

"Sir," his voice shook my form slightly. "I don't know…"

"Carabelle…." a familiar baritone rumbled as I slowly was lifted from the servos below me. I wanted so much to open my optics as I knew who it was that was holding me. "Cara, my spark…" I tried to at least make a sound as he cradled me close to his spark, the hum of said biomechanism echoing through my body.

"Optimus," another familiar voice called. "I am ready for her,"

* * *

 **Mua ha ha ha .**

 **I have written a piece about Cara's transformation. I will update it as a one shot ((probably entitled 'Transform' or something like that. If it's something that enterests you, please read it! I'll had a bit of that in here, as well as a piece from the next chapter, which is 15 pages long, by the way.**

 **Transformation ;;**

"Y'think chief will be alright?" 'Jackie whispered down to Bulk.

"Soldiers," the commander ordered, his form straight at attention as he, himself, watched his Prime. "Despite the present circumstances, you are speaking about your Prime. Respectable pronouns will be appreciated."

Wheeljack rolled his optics, before returning back to watching Optimus.

Jack looked down at Raf. "Raf?" he asked down, trying to break the awkward silence between the ranks, the only sound being that of Optimus' pedsteps. "What're you doing?"

"Emailing Agent Fowler," he responded. "He's asking for updates on Cara's condition."

"But we don't have any!" Bulkhead argued, flailing his hands towards the closed door leading to the hallway where the three missing team members resided. "They haven't even given the _boss_ an update!"

As if Primus himself was listening, said doors hissed open. Arcee stepped through, Bulkhead raising to his pedes as Optimus rushed to stand before her. "How is she?" he demanded her softly, his frame hunched over.

 **Project Predacon ;;**

Ultra Magnus pounded in front of (Smokescreen), the younger bot backing away slowly. "Where have you been, soldier?" he asked.

"Scanning new war paint," he shrugged. "Thought it'd be proactive to follow Optimus' lead… and Bumblebee's," he turned to the mech who was laying down the energon cube recovered from the old base.

" _Don't be pulling me into this_ ," he buzzed, turning towards the two of them.

"Now you can look your best while stacking those empty cubes," he gestured towards the pile of empty cubes scattered across the floor.

Smokescreen bowed his helm, looking up sheepishly. "Yes, sir…" he muttered, walking towards it. I was about to argue with Magnus again, when my audios picked up on something Smoke muttered under his breath. "I was nearly a Prime, but somehow I'm still a rookie,"

Ratchet apparently caught up on it too. "What was that about 'a Prime?'"

He froze in his steps. "Uh… no, time," he turned towards the medic who was tinkering again. "Time to stop acting like a rookie." he turned back to the empty cubes.

Ratchet shrugged it off, but Arcee came to stand next to me.

"Smokescreen was the _only_ one who went back," she mumbled down to me. "If it weren't for him,..." she trailed off, looking down at me with wide optics.

"Optimus may not be with us today…." I finished for her, my spark wrenching at the thought.

"We were under the strictest of orders," Ratchet turned towards us, pulling away from the thing he was messing with. The three of you had your partners to protect - and you had Cara. But … we are fortunate that Smokescreen is inexperienced enough not to have followed protocol."

I shot a wry glance in the direction of a certain mech who was strict on protocol.


	54. Project Predacon

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review, my loves!**

 **Alright guys, it's another episode like before. Two things are happening at the same time, and instead of splitting it up like I did before, in order to give you some Cara time, I'm going to pretend that they happened at different times. Can we manage that, do you think? I hope so, I'd greatly appreciate it c:**

 **Read and enjoy loves!**

 **-Lizzzard**

* * *

 _Everything burned_.

That was the only thing I could think of while laying on a surprisingly comfortable surface. For some reason, I knew that my optics weren't ready to online yet. I couldn't tell you why, just that they simply weren't ready. However, my audios picked up on a conversation happening not far from my position, and a familiar presence by my side which eased my spark.

"On behalf of the President and the Joints Chiefs," a familiar voice called out proudly. "I thank you all for your selfless heroism in defense of this planet. I'm only sorry that the world can't know of your undying dedication, because I, for one, owe you my life, my liberty, and my future," the slamming of a shoe's sole connecting with metal followed, the ruffling of a shirt next.

"Sir," another familiar voice directed this comment in my direction. "I am honored to relinquish command of the autobots to you,"

 _Oh_. I knew who that was then…. "Welcome to Earth, Ultra Magnus," a reassuring baritone rumbled to my left. My spark filled when I recognized his name. "And, to Team Prime,"

"Okay, somebody's got to say it," a young, feminine voice sounded. _Miko_. "Optimus 2 - point - 0 is rad! Imagine what the Forge could do for _your_ bod," she finished, no doubt directing that comment to her own guardian. _Oh… what was his name?_

A familiar scoff followed, the shuffling of pistons suggesting a movement of two bots. "Is it true that the Forge has been drained of its power?" A silence confirmed the doc's question. "Then any hope of rebuilding the Omega Lock has truly been lost,"

"I.. did what I thought was right," a voice I hadn't heard in a long time. _Smokey_.

"And your instincts have again proven to be quite sound," the doc confirmed, pride hidden in his vocals.

I strained against the lump in my throat, searching for the words I was looking for, in the language I wanted. "Damn. …. Right," I muttered, my voice weak and breathless.

The room fell silent, and a servo laid on mine. "Carabelle?" My Optimus rumbled close to my audios.

Fighting every indication that I shouldn't, I onlined my optics. The brightness of whatever hangar I was in caused me to lift my servo angrily to shield against the lights. A frustrated growl escaped as my arm fell heavily back down to the berth I rested upon. Optimus' neon blue optics appeared before my own, shielding the light for me. I leaned back, allowing my optics to adjust as a soft smile appeared on my lip plates. "Hello, .. love,"

* * *

An unknown vehicle approached the door of the hangar that Team Prime now resided in. I was still seated on the berth, under strict instructions not to stand and attempt to walk without someone by my side to assist. The transition from human to femme was a lot harder than I would've imagined. Due to my center of gravity being thrown off, I was still _very_ unsteady on my pedes. Most importantly, I had so much trouble concentrating on walking, I forgot to watch _where_ I walk. And the last thing I wanted to do was trample over those which I love far below. At least, the one good thing, my frame fit perfectly inside of Optimus' welcoming embrace, despite the fact that the Forge of Solus Prime had enhanced his body mass profusely. I am taller than the bots, only shorter than Optimus himself, which I am alright with.

The massive vehicle rolled to a stop, Agent Fowler hanging out the window to shout up at my Optimus, who stood from my side to greet him. "Prime," he called in a tone that made me not want to growl in annoyance. "What we have here is an experimental All - Terrain Expeditionary Fighting Vehicle, designed by the finest engineers in our MASK division," The thing towered well above normal human height, and pulling up a visual of Agent Fowler to compare it on my HUD, I could see the massive size difference. _Perfect_ for my bot.

"Thank you, Agent Fowler," he rumbled in response, preparing to scan the vehicle. I tuned my optics in to watch him, curious about how my own T - Cog worked. "This will most certainly do." A blue light shown from his optics, scanning the vehicle from the ground up, taking in every crevice, every seam. When it completed, it fell, and Optimus' form folded in on itself, the red and blue replica resting where he stood not ten minutes before.

I grinned, looking around for a bot to take with me. _Perfect_. "Hey, Smoke!" I called over to the bot who was leaning against the wall of the hangar watching the ordeal. "Give a femme a servo, will ya?"

He smiled, walking over. "Where you going, sis?" he asked me, taking on the new nickname I had given him and Bee permission to call me.

"Ratchet," I called out as Optimus transformed, watching Smokescreen lace an arm under mine curiously. "Can't bots transform into three different forms? Bipedal, vehicular, and something else?"

"Yes," came the grumbled, annoyed response. "However I advise against it, as that is a task even a mech of centuries age has a difficult time mastering."

I rolled my optics, meeting Optimus' as I stumbled past him, trying to avoid leaning to much into Smoke's embrace. "I've always wanted to fly…" I winked at him as I exited the base.

Ratchet had explained to me that without my armor, I was, in a sense, naked. However, I didn't feel naked, I felt free. Besides, I didn't know what kind of armour I wanted. Did I want the thick, protecting kind such as Bulkhead and Optimus, or did I want the sleek, femme armour such as Arcee?

I figured choosing a vehicle mode would help make my decision, Ratchet had both the plans drawn out, all it would take would be the time to weld them onto my protoform. I was faced with a mass of military - grade airplanes, ranging in various forms and functions.

However, one caught my eye. "Fowler!" I called out to him, pointing as he approached me. "What's this one?"

"That is a prototype," he responded. "Its not ready to be -"

"Like Optimus'?" I challenged, leaning against Smoke heavily as said bot peered through the hangar doors.

"Uh…." He chuckled nervously. "Well, it's an F 32 fighter jet. Its camouflage custom paint job and its massive NK-32 engine makes it the fastest little bird Uncle Sam currently holds."

I grinned down at the plane. "I want it,"

* * *

"What color should I pick, Bee?" I asked the bot as Ratchet instructed me to place my armor on.

"I believe we should focus on one task at a time," the doc scolded me. Optimus had left on a mission, and I had decided to surprise him.

" _It is a highest honor to have a mate choose to wear the same colors as the other,_ " he buzzed, sitting beside me watching Ratchet work curiously.

I thought about it for a moment. "Think I could do a red and blue camouflage?"

"Camouflage is supposed to disguise you, not make you easier to find." Ratchet scoffed as he placed the last piece of armor - a third layer over my chest. "However I do agree with Bumblebee: Optimus will feel the highest honor if you include his colors on your frame somewhere."

Ratchet and Bumblebee both offered me a servo and hauled me to my pedes. Bee wrapped his arm under my own and helped me walk inside. They let me sit down leaning against the catwalk underneath where Jack and Miko stood. "Hey, guys," I called up to them. "What kind of camouflage paint can I get where I can still be unseen but also include Optimus' colors?"

Miko puzzled over it as Jack held up his hands. "You could do digital camo," she offered with a smile. I raised an optic ridge at her and she laughed. "Get a normal camo base coat, and then along the lines of your wings and nose and such, a digital camo."

My HUD proved to be helpful again as it pulled up blue and red digital camouflage. I shrugged at it appreciating the thought, but I wanted something. …. Me in it. I did a search of black camouflage as Ratchet and Raf tinkered with the makings of a ground bridge, opening and closing bridges to different locations across the globe. Scrolling through the pictures, I found one that caught my eye.

"Hey Bulk!" I called, peering around to find him. "You want to give me a hand?"

"Sure," he grinned, walking up to me. "What are we doing?"

I smiled widely. "Scanning and painting!"

He helped me to my peds, just as Ratchet called an all clear to Ultra Magnus. Said bot drove through the open ground bridge, his vehicle mode being that of a semi, a fact that I wasn't thrilled about.

Once Bumblebee unloaded the single energon cube he was hauling, he transformed to address Ratchet. "We didn't find much else in the rubble of the former base,"

"You call this 'not much else,'" Wheeljack grinned, holding up what I knew to be the lob ball. He lobbed it to Bulkhead, who deflected it away from me and it headed straight for Miko.

Before I could even get a scream out, Jack pulled her onto the ground, where the ball smashed into the metal wall behind it.

"Wheeljack!" Ratchet growled. "You could've caused some serious damage."

"To me!" Miko placed her hands on her hips, presumingly okay.

"What in the Sam Hill?..." I heard from behind the door. _Shit_. The door behind the lob ball opened, and Fowler shouted through it. "A little help here?"

Magnus pounded forward. "What were you thinking soldier?" He demanded.

I groaned loudly, earning a disapproving glare from the commander. "Well," 'Jackie defended himself. "I was thinking Bulk would catch the lob,"

"Allow me to make myself clear," he continued again, and I slouched against Bulkhead, groaning loudly through the beginning of his rant. "As Optimus Prime's second in command, I have no intention of tolerating Wrecker behavior."

I cleared my throat beginning to speak as Wheeljack hung his helm. "As Optimus Prime's femme," I called, challenging Magnus. "And as an _honorary_ Wrecker, I fully support this 'Wrecker behavior' as it is very uplifting to those around them," Ratchet scoffed, and I shot him a smile. "To most of us," I corrected myself. "As I do believe Wheeljack should've used greater precautions, I do not believe it was intentional, and no one got hurt. So further disciplinary actions will not be taken, 'Jackie is doing a fine job." I smiled at him and he grinned sheepishly.

Magnus growled furiously, and Bee halted in his tracks. "Need I remind you that it was Optimus Prime himself who assigned me to command the Wreckers back on Cybertron and they those loose cannons under control?"

I could feel Bulkhead tense up while he was holding me steady. I ignored the fear building up inside of me, offering the angry mech a smile instead. "And if they were any worse than they are now, I'll congratulate you and say job well done. But they're a unit. And this is not Cybertron."

"An effective combat unit begins with discipline." He argued.

"I disagree," I stated. "Growing up with my foster parents, I wasn't given any discipline that was worth anything. And I believe I turned out just fine,"

He growled, before turning to Ratchet. "Any word from Optimus?"

"He's investigating recent decepticon activity," came the reply. "We didn't have a solid ground bridge access at the time, so Optimus flew."

"Hopefully he finds an energon mine…" I mumbled, Bulkhead tugging me the other way, in the direction of the outdoors.

"Hey, Cara," Arcee called to me. "Did you ever consider that maybe _Optimus_ wants to be the one who helps you learn to scan a vehicle mode?"

I growled, bowing my helm. _I never thought of that_. Bulkhead chuckled softly, helping me to sit back down on the ground underneath the kids.

"How rad would it be if you _all_ had jet packs like Optimus?" Miko cheered, looking at the others.

I sighed, rubbing my temples with my digits. "Miko, no one has said 'rad' in _years_ ," I groaned.

"Quite rad, Miko," Ratchet agreed. I groaned again, throwing my head against the catwalk behind me. "But the Forge has been depleted of its power to do that." Said hammer leaned against the catwalk nearest to Ratchet, things being just tossed in the new, crowded base.

"Now it's only good for pounding out dings," Bulkhead mumbled to Arcee.

The sound of Smokescreen's engine revving filled the hangar as a slick, blue and yellow painted car squealed his tires to a halt at my pedes.

"Smokescreen?" I raised an optic ridge at him as he transformed.

"Aw, what gave me away?" He asked, a smile wide on his face plates. Arcee mimicked my look. "Come on!" He encouraged. "'Robots in disguise,' right?"

Ultra Magnus pounded in front of him, the younger bot backing away slowly. "Where have you been, soldier?" he asked.

"Scanning new war paint," he shrugged. "Thought it'd be proactive to follow Optimus' lead… and Bumblebee's," he turned to the mech who was laying down the energon cube recovered from the old base.

" _Don't be pulling me into this_ ," he buzzed, turning towards the two of them.

"Now you can look your best while stacking those empty cubes," he gestured towards the pile of empty cubes scattered across the floor.

Smokescreen bowed his helm, looking up sheepishly. "Yes, sir…" he muttered, walking towards it. I was about to argue with Magnus again, when my audios picked up on something Smoke muttered under his breath. "I was nearly a Prime, but somehow I'm still a rookie,"

Ratchet apparently caught up on it too. "What was that about 'a Prime?'"

He froze in his steps. "Uh… no, time," he turned towards the medic who was tinkering again. "Time to stop acting like a rookie." he turned back to the empty cubes.

Ratchet shrugged it off, but Arcee came to stand next to me.

"Smokescreen was the _only_ one who went back," she mumbled down to me. "If it weren't for him,..." she trailed off, looking down at me with wide optics.

"Optimus may not be with us today…." I finished for her, my spark wrenching at the thought.

"We were under the strictest of orders," Ratchet turned towards us, pulling away from the thing he was messing with. The three of you had your partners to protect - and you had Cara. But … we are fortunate that Smokescreen is inexperienced enough not to have followed protocol."

I shot a wry glance in the direction of a certain mech who was strict on protocol.

* * *

" _Rafael,_ " came my loves voice over the com system. " _Is the ground bridge operational?_ "

"Yes sir," Raf typed away on his computer system next to Ratchet, grinning widely.

The bridge opened, and Optimus pounded through, cradling something delicately in his servos. I smiled up at him as he approached my position, but as I was about to say something, Ratchet spoke up. "Optimus," he cheered, a smile plastered on his faceplates. "Did you find energon?"

"No, he rumbled, turning towards them. "But I did uncover this," he laid whatever it was he was carrying on the table below him. The bots gathered around whatever it was, and I peered around, trying to catch a glimpse of it.

"It cannot be," Ratchet gawked at it.

Optimus backed away from the grouping around the thing, turning to face me. "My spark," he rumbled to me, holding a servo out to me.

I smiled up to him, grabbing ahold of his servo as he helped me to my feet. He leaned down, placing a light kiss to my forehelm before helping me walk over to the others. Laying on the platform was something like a dinosaur bone, a skull of some sort.

"Be what?" Jack asked from the catwalk by the monitor by Ratchet's screen.

"The ancient remains of a predacon," Optimus rumbled, hugging my shoulders close.

* * *

"Though it remains unclear why such a skull would be found on your planet,"Ratchet paced in front of the skull as the kids gathered around to peer at it. "Its presence reveals all too much about the predacon which Megatron recently sent in pursuit of us,"

"You mean that dragon bot we put on ice?" Miko turned to him.

"Except the predacons have been extinct since. … well…." he trailed off, losing his words.

"Since before most life began on Cybertron," Smokescreen finished for him.

"So, like the dinosaurs?" I offered, looking down at the kids.

"Which means, for you guys," Jack offered. "Running into one of them is like us meeting a T-Rex."

Miko scrunched up at Bulkhead. "So what were Dinobots?"

"Totally different," he said.

"With Megatron's seeming new interest in the excavation of prehistoric skeletons, and a certain scientist back among the decepticon ranks…"

"Scientist?" I looked up to Optimus.

"It would stand to reason that Shockwave cloned the beast from one such find," he rumbled.

"Okay….." I trailed off. "That doesn't answer my question, but this sounds a little too much like Jurassic Park to me."

I was met with the bots staring at me with blank expressions and the kids laughing up at me. "I was thinking the same thing." Miko laughed to me.

I looked up at my bot, who was raising an optic ridge at me. "I'll explain after you," I smiled at him.

"Shockwave was a scientist in Kaon in the early stages of the war," Optimus explained to me, his voice settling into storyteller mode. "He was swayed by Megatron into joining his forces against the High Council, however he only follows one true master; logic. He became Megatron's second in command."

"I thought that was Starscream's post," Raf looked up at him curiously, the other two kids rushing to his side.

"Shockwave's passive nature counteracts Starscream's more aggressive tone," he continued on. "He was thought to be killed on Cybertron by Arcee and Cliffjumper,"

My optics widened, remembering the story that she told Miko and I a while ago. "Okay, my turn," I smiled at him. "Jurassic Park is a movie series about an island inhabited by dinosaurs for the public to come see. It's like a zoo. They pulled DNA from mosquitoes who held the Dino's blood."

"We'll have to watch it one time," Miko cheered, looking up to her bot.

"Back to the task at hand," I smiled up at him. "Megatron cloned the dragon - con,"

"And now he's looking to clone another," Magnus spoke up.

Wheeljack scoffed. "What makes you think Buckethead would stop at just one?"

"We could have beast wars on our hands," Bulkhead finished.

"And if Shockwave only requires a single strand of CNA from which to clone a beast…" Ratchet turned to my bot to look at him with sore optics.

"He already possess that in which he needs to engender this one," Optimus raised his helm to the others, straightening his frame, holding me close to his hip. "Autobots, we must become beast hunters."

"One thing still doesn't follow.." Smokescreen argued, breaking the silence. "Predacons went extinct on Cybertron, so what would their bones be doing here?"

Ratchet turned to the screen, the others following him. Optimus looked down at me with an amused look. "What?" I asked him, smiling myself as I leaned further into his shoulder.

"You still can't walk on your own?" he teased, grinning widely.

I scrunched my face up at him as his chest shook in a deep chuckle. "I'm learning." I defended, walking with him as he walked after his team. "By the way…. I picked a v - mode,"

"Did you now?" he kissed the top of my head. "Would you like if I were to teach you?"

"That's what I'm waiting for you oaf," I giggled as we came to a stop. Ratchet had pulled up images of predacons.

"From our historical texts," he called, gesturing towards the pictures above. I studied them as Jack spoke what I was thinking.

"But those are metal versions of creatures from our Greek mythology and Medieval literature."

"Not dinosaurs," Raf argued.

"It would stand to reason that Predacons did indeed walk upon this earth in ancient times," Optimus turned to face them on the catwalk, pulling me with him. It was weird seeing the kids down there instead of the other way around. "As the seem to have been the basis for much of humankind's folklore."

"Showing again that the histories of both earth and Cybertron are forever intertwined," I stated, looking down.

* * *

Optimus pulled me away from his frame, allowing me to find my balance before encasing my servos in his. "You ready?" he nudged, smiling at me. I shot him a wry glare, looking at the floor below. It didn't look like it was far down, but I knew it was. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was going to faceplant. "Do you trust me?" he asked, bending down low to meet my optics.

"Of course I do," I muttered, feeling the pistons in my leg move. "It's me I don't trust,"

He laughed, stepping back again so that our arms were stretched straight between us. "I believe in you," he encouraged, smiling at me.

I groaned, looking at my pedes. They were small compared to my massive protoform, and they made a feather - light _thud_ when I scampered on the ground. I vented a sigh - an action that was very weird feeling (the bots didn't breathe) - and instructed movement in my left leg. Trying to remember back to before, of how I walked then. My knee lifted in the air, and I kicked my foot forward. It fell ungracefully to the floor, but my right leg mimicked the same motion, and I moved closer to Optimus. "That's it," he encouraged, smiling at me. "Keep going!" he took a step back, my legs awkwardly moving after him. I grinned, my spark swelling in glee as I was _walking_ towards him.

"Hey," I smiled, as his grips on my servos lightened, before they fell away completely. "Optimus, I'm walking!"

He stood, watching me scamper towards him proudly. My ped caught something on the flooring, and I tumbled over. I braced myself for an impact with the ground, however it never came. Optimus' arms encased me the next moment, and he cradled me close to his chest plates. "It's a start," he smiled, kissing my forehelm.

I vented a sigh again, wrapping my arms around his waist, a task that was proven to be more difficult despite my growing in size. "Do I need to walk in order to scan a v-mode, do I?"

"No," he laced an arm around my waist, supporting me as I practiced this walking thing. "I will show you,"

* * *

A blue light shown from my optics. The joy of actually accomplishing this part threatened to distract me, something that my Optimus had told me couldn't happen. I directed it to shine over the fighter jet in front of me, the schematics of it appearing in my optics as the blue light faltered. "Okay…" I trailed, analyzing the plan thoroughly.

"Right about here," he rumbled, his voice _dangerously_ close to my audios. I felt his warm digit dig through my armor, bracing the circuits of my protoform, and something inside me flared. "Is your T - cog,"

"That thing that Bumblebee had torn from him?" I offered, remembering what the organ looked like before.

"Yes. The biomechanism that allows Cybertronians to transform." He pulled away, moving in front of me. "You may not be able to right away, but a single nudge of that organ _should_ send you into a transformation."

I nodded, offlining my optics as I concentrated. I visualized the biomech, and thought of all the times I'd seen Optimus and the others transform. The familiar sound filled my ears, and my metals pulled apart. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just like I was cuddling into myself. When I onlined my optics, it was strange. I wasn't looking ahead, but I could see everything surrounding me. I saw Optimus in front of me, but I also saw Smoke and Bee in the hangar doors behind me, watching with smiles plastered on their faceplates. Optimus transformed, Orion climbing out of his cab and approaching me.

"You make a wonderful jet, my spark," he smiled at my nose, trailing his soft hands across my metals. A shudder raced through my frame as he climbed up and into my cockpit. I searched for the command to open it to give him access, however it did so with just the thought. My interior wasn't painted, as I was still to decide on my colors fully. Orion took a seat, running his hands across my leathers. My frame shuddered again, feelings of direct pleasure racing into my spark. Something within my frame grew fiery hot the more he did so. "Payback," he grinned again, raking both hands, nails included, across the seating below him.

I growled in fury and pleasure, my T - Cog flinching and transforming again. I felt the weight of Orion within my cab, and I focused on transforming _around_ him. He landed in the air, my servos reaching to grab him. His ass thudded softly in my hands, his face smiling at me innocently. "This is weird and backwards." I grinned, scrunching my face at him.

"I don't think I mind it," he smiled, before disappearing. His truck transformed below, his massive frame moving up to wrap his servos around me. "You make a sexy jet," he rumbled to my audios, weakening my knees.

He helped me walk back to the base, myself weakening slightly as he chuckled at my reactions to his words. Raf, Miko and Jack were spread out on the couches stationed on one of the catwalks, fast asleep. Magnus was working on a computer screen near them, Wheeljack close by. Ratchet was again tinkering with something, to which Optimus took interest in. "Synthetic energon?" he rumbled in question.

"Indeed," came the reply. "I am concerned that without access to any energon reserves since our base was destroyed, our ability to deal with impending crises will be severely hampered."

"A wise decision, old friend," Optimus beamed at him.

"Just please…. Manage your expectations," he gestured to the table beside him, where many old, worn out human computers laid out before him. "I am working with even more rudimentary hardware than before."

"Prime!"

I growled, glaring at Agent Fowler who had moved forward on the catwalk in front of his disheveled office. "Satellite surveillance has picked up two signs of decepticon activity: one near an oil field outside of El Paso, the other near the Hebrides bluff in Scottland." Bee, Arcee, and Smoke moved towards as Miko woke slowly on the couch nearby. It was weird to be able to process all of these things at once. "So don't forget to pack your kilts,"

I scoffed, looking at my Optimus. "You'd look good in a kilt," I muttered up to him.

"We must divide our resources," he ordered. _Right. Prime mode._ "Ultra Magnus," he turned to face the mech, who was standing with Bulkhead and Wheeljack close by him. "Lead the Wreckers to the bluffs,"

I groaned for 'Jackie, earning a look from Optimus. "They don't get along," I whispered to him, which he ignored.

"Yes, Optimus," he confirmed, looking up at me curiously. He moved forward slightly, looking at Optimus. "What's a kilt?"

Optimus looked between him and Fowler, before leaning down slightly. I strained my audios to listen to his response. "Agent Fowler can, at times, be oblique. I find it best to simply nod and mobilize,"

I laughed as Magnus turned to bark orders at the Wreckers. Optimus looked at me curiously. "A kilt is a man skirt," I laughed, still not being able to wipe the memory of his faceplates from my front processor.

Magnus slowed to a stop in front of a certain dead hammer. "Optimus," he turned towards us. "I know there are many emotions tied to the Forge,"

"This is no time to stand in ceremony," he rumbled, assumingly realizing what he meant.

Magnus nodded, grabbing ahold and lifting the Forge into the air threateningly. "I would be honored to put this to some practical use,"

* * *

"I wish to accompany you," I turned to face Optimus with pleading optics.

"Carabelle," he rumbled to me. "You barely know how to walk, let alone work your vehicular mode. There is much you must learn before you can wish to join us on any of our missions,"

I growled, crossing my arms in front of my chest. He chuckled, kissing my forehelm. "You seem to enjoy that," I told him in a lowered tone.

"What?" he asked innocently, kissing me again. "This?" I nodded. "It brings me great joy that I am able to properly," he smiled. "I cannot wait to show you the … _things_ we can do now,"

I shuddered, turning to face him. "Like completely our spark bond?"

His frame froze, and I watched as his optics watched me carefully. "You would be willing to…"

I stretched up, planting a kiss to his frozen lips. "Silly robot, of course," I smiled.

Ratchet opened the ground bridge, Smokescreen and Bumblebee waiting by it. He pressed his lip plates against mine firmly, smiling during our embrace. "I will return shortly," he told me, before leaving my side.

I reached for the catwalk to balance myself as he walked away from me. "Leave a comm open for me?" I asked him with wide eyes.

"Of course," he called behind him, before the three of them transformed and drove through the bridge.

It closed behind them, and I unsteadily walked over to the communications hub near Ratchet.

" _I will search this quadrant,_ " Optimus told the other two. The sound of his jet engine taking off filled the comm next before it died down.

"How's it looking, babe?" I asked him after a few moments.

" _Nothing out of the ordinary,_ " came his reply.

Bumblebee's comm opened as they scouted a mine nearby. " _Hey, Bee_ ," he asked. " _You .. ever thought you might want to be a Prime?_ " I quizzed at it, raising an optic ridge at Ratchet, who seemed to be paying no real attention to it.

" _Now?_ " came the reply. " _There's no way I hold the skill and mindset to -_ "

" _Not now,_ " Smoke interrupted. " _Someday._ "

" _Eh. My real goal, right now, is a warrior._ "

"' _Warrior,' yeah. You and me both. But I've seen you in action, Optimus knows you can scrap with the best of them! Why won't he just promote you from scout already?_ "

" _It's not him; he made it my choice and I said no,_ "

"Your _choice? Hm…. so why wait?_ "

When Bumblebee responded, I could feel the pain in his voice, remembering everything that transpired the past few days. " _I would rather graduate_ on _Cybertron, where those before me did._ "

" _Guess it would be more meaningful to graduate back home on Cybertron,_ _you're one patient guy. I should take a cue,_ "

I looked back down at Ratchet, confused as to why he wasn't responding to the conversation going on. The signals on the screen moved forward, and there were a few purple decepticon signals moving to surround them. "Guys," I called out. "Watch your backs!"

Blaster fire echoed through the comms, the two of them splitting up. They engaged in battle, and I turned to Optimus' signal. "They found something," I told him as he turned back towards their direction.

" _Like I said,_ " Smoke stated as the two of them neared each other again. " _You got nice chops for a scout._ "

A massive explosion rocked the area, the two mechs flatering away from the source. "Ratchet?" I asked him, looking down.

"Cara," he reasoned with me, looking up. "They're battling. They'll be fine until Optimus reaches them, at least."

"I don't know how you do it," I exasperated, leaning against the catwalk behind me for support. "This is way to stressful. You didn't even comment on the conversation they had!"

He raised an optic ridge at me. "What conversation?"

I was even more confused. A few more explosions echoed through, Bee and Smoke barely escaping one of them. " _How epic was that_?" Smoke asked. The two of them then engaged in a pursuit of a single decepticon signal. My Optimus soard in the next moment, exchanging blaster fire with the con signal below. " _Whoo! And_ that's _why he's a Prime!_ "

A ground bridge opened, a new decepticon signal flew through, releasing blaster fire on the bots. " _Soundwave._ "

The two mechs below engaged with the con on the ground while Optimus engaged with Soundwave in the air.

" _Enough!_ " Optimus demanded dangerously, before turning and firing at Soundwave. My spark swelled with pride as said con was hit, falling to the ground slowly. However, that changed as he was hit. Something was on him, and I heard him growl in pain before his jetpack failed, falling to the ground slowly. He crashed to the ground, shaking a bit. Not shortly after, Optimus fired his jet pack again, racing for something right above him. A ground bridge opened, assumingly catching whatever it was that he was reaching for. " _No…_ "

" _We have all that we need,_ " a deep, sinister voice responded from one of the others. The two signals disappeared through another ground bridge, Optimus' landing between the two mechs.

"' _A single strand of CNA,..._ '"

* * *

 **Idk if y'all noticed... I posted a one shot of Cara's transformation, titled Transformation. Go check it out c:**


	55. Chain Of Command

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review, my loves!**

 **-Lizzzard**

* * *

" _Uh, Cara?_ " Miko's voice came over the comm. " _I think Wheeljack needs some backup,_ "

"Miko!" I called into the comm link. "Did you go with?"

" _Of course! But Magny is yelling at 'Jackie. I think he needs an assist,_ "

"Gotcha covered," I smiled at her, looking at Raf for some tech help, knowing I'd find none from Ratchet. The boy smiled, connecting me to a comm to Wheeljack. "'Jackie?" I asked through the comm. "Everything alright?"

" _Are your circuits impaired, soldier?_ " Magnus' voice pounded through.

" _Prime told you to lead the Wreckers on this one,"_ Wheeljack replied softly. " _I assumed he meant all of them,_ "

I growled in frustration. "Are you saying you would've taken me!? Man, I knew I should've asked to join ya…"

" _Not you, squirt. You need some more time to adjust,_ " I could almost see his smirk as I crossed my arms in front of my chest and pouted.

" _Are you mocking your commanding officer?_ " Magnus ordered for his attention.

" _Wouldn't think of it, sir. The kid's a full blown Wrecker, isn't that right, Bulkhead?_ "

" _Well…._ "

"Look," I demanded, hoping that Wheeljack had me on speaker so the others could hear me. "Miko's situation is the same as I was before," I explained.

" _She may be small, but she saved my tailpipe,_ "

"She snuffed Hardshell, remember?"

" _Hardshell?_ " Magnus questioned .

" _An insecticon,_ "

"One of the toughest that Megatron had in his ranks at the time." I said proudly, remembering the day.

" _Outside standard protocol, no doubt,_ "

It was silent for a moment, before Wheeljack spoke up again. " _Actually, Cara was with us. So we had the Lady Prime herself joining us on the mission,_ "

" _The point is,_ " Miko interrupted. " _I can handle myself, sir._ "

" _Miko has been through worse,_ " Bulkhead defended. " _And we've drawn out the enemy and cleared the passage._ "

"I trained her, commander," I offered. "Wheeljack, arm her with one of my old weapons and she'll do fine. Remember what I taught you Miko?"

" _From the last minute 'Don't let yourself get killed' training I got? Sure! Piece of cake,_ " I could hear her grin through the comm.

I smiled, the line disconnecting. I nodded my thanks, returning back to stand by Ratchet.

* * *

"Hey, Raf," I called to the younger kid. "What do you know about painting?"

He looked away nervously, before turning back to me. "Not much. Just that I can't draw for anything."

I sighed. "What about Jack?"

"I don't think so," the kid called, stretching out on the couch. "I would refer to Miko on that one. He looked around, and I realized what he was missing. "Where is Miko?"

"Ugh," I growled. "I'll have to wait until they come back," they looked at me curiously. "Raf, can you find paint for me on that computer of yours?"

"Sure," he chirped, getting to work on the search engines before him. He was so excited the bots presented him with the full make up of computers and a request for him to offer any services he can in a more… formal manner than before. "What color paint?"

"That's the question!" I puzzled, kneeling down to him next to the catwalk. "I was really liking the plane's original camouflage paint, but I really like blue and Optimus' colors. … so I was wondering how I could incorporate those two things together... "

"Well," Jack spoke up. "Most of the Naval officers use blue to camouflage with the open waters,"

"I fail to see how this helps…" I called to him.

"Hear me out," he eased, walking up to me. It was weird seeing him as _so_ much smaller than me. "Since you're a fighter jet, you're going to want to blend with the sky. Both daylight, and night. So…. why not do that?" he smiled. "Raf, do you have any blue camo? Not, NAvy but the other."

He turned his screen towards me, my optics adjusting. "Jack," I smiled at him. "You're a genius!"

He grinned widely. "I'm sure Miko could work with that," he smiled. "The darker colors will help you blend at night, and the lighter colors during the day."

"Where do I add the red?" I asked curiously.

"You could paint your trims," He smiled at me, Raf pulling up another picture. "It shouldn't interfere with the camo _too_ much, and it'd be an added bonus,"

I smiled widely, feeling content as Raf called for Agent Fowler. Instead of having to go out and _buy_ the paint, Fowler had it ordered. "Do you need someone to paint it on for you?" he asked me.

"Eh…." I thought for a moment. "I'd like to see if I could give Miko a chance to do some…"

"Didn't Smokescreen just _scan_ paint?" Raf pointed out.

I thought a moment, before turning to Ratchet. "Do we _scan_ paint, or is it painted _on?_ "

"You can do either one," he explained, barely lifting his head from whatever he was messing with on the computer in front of him. "Scanning the paint allows you to carry it from one form to another: the reason why Optimus' new form is red and blue like his last one. Physically painting it on allows an easy way to change the color you choose."

I pondered the thought for a moment. "Do you scan paint the same way you do a vehicle?"

"Precisely," he turned his head to me. "Just scan, and once you have the colors you can transform, allowing it to appear onto you. However, if you want a certain pattern, it must be that pattern you scan."

"So like, if I wanted blue camouflage I would have to scan something that's already camo'd in that color?"

"Yes,"

I nodded, "Thanks doc,"

Raf pointed to his screen again, where a picture of blue camo lay. There was dark navy colors, but also the lightest sky blue, and everything inbetween. "Perfect," I smiled, calling up the command Optimus had shown me to scan. Once I took in the colors, I transformed, landing softly. I grinned as I felt something covering my armor, and when I transformed again, the coloring had covered my armor.

"Cool…" Raf stared at me in awe.

" _That_ looks good," Jack told me, giving me a one over. I smiled widely, turning to Fowler, who smiled.

"Hey, Ratchet," I called over to him. "Whatcha think?"

The doc grumbled something about being busy and I rolled my optics. "Just turn around and look," I held out my arms, showing off the new paint.

Ratchet turned, and looked me over in surprise. "It surprisingly suits your personality," the corner of his lip plates turned up in a small smile.

I turned to Fowler. "Can you teach me to fly?" I smiled at him.

"Better wait until Prime returns," he offered. "I don't want him on my caboose if something were to happen," I nodded, turning away. I smiled broadly, looking back down at my now blue covered frame.

* * *

" _Uh, Cara…_ " Wheeljack's voice came through a comm. " _You're never going to believe this,_ "

"What is it?" I asked, facing the communications hub, confused to see Ratchet unmoving, again.

" _Miko is tearing up decepticons._ "

A visual of Miko in the Apex Armor appeared in my optics, and I watched in awe as she bounced between two vehicon fliers and Starscream, throwing punches and snide remarks just like she was one of us.

" _You do know that I vanquished Cliffjumper, don't you?_ " Starscream cheered, my energon boiling inside of me.

" _Big whoop,_ " Miko cheered, her expression faultless from the inside of the armour. " _I Snuffed Hardshell_ ,"

The two engaged in a stare down. "Uh, guys…" I called to them, the image disappearing. "As much as I'd love to let her continue, I don't like the idea of Miko tangoing with the second in command of the decepticons."

" _Retreat!_ " came Starscream's order as the coward soared away, the other two following.

" _Aw,_ " came Miko's voice from the still - open comm from 'Jackie. " _They got away with the bone,_ "

" _Hey,_ " he called to her. " _You brought your A - game, kid, like a true Wrecker._ " he paused, before saying: " _And I wanna remember us, just like this…._ _Before the rust sets in_ ," the slow rumble of his engine followed, and as I looked over his signal moved away from the others.'

"'Jackie," I called to him. "What are you doing?"

" _Lady Prime,_ " he commed. " _I request a ground bridge,_ "

I turned to Raf. "Can we get a ground bridge to Wheeljack's position?" I asked him, as I slowly made my way over to where it opened, still grabbing a hold of the catwalk as I moved. Arcee met me at the opening, already questioning Wheeljack, who transformed as he wheeled through.

"Where are the others?" she asked him.

* * *

 **I really hope you guys are liking this so far. I'm working hard on it, and boy, am I going to be regretting it tomorrow when I spend the five hours after a 12 hour shift I'll have to complete two essay assignments. Because I've spent the past three days writing.**

 **I know, I made Cara's transformation kind of quick, however she will have a breakdown. Everyone tries to stay strong, but they all have a breaking point. And, I'm debating on giving her a holoform. …. That way we don't lose the human factor of Cara. …**

 **And, since this is season three, I will continue writing into robots in disguise. I think I'll make a new 'story' of it, titled something weird. You'll see it, I promise. And, I'm planning, after that, writing a bunch about the times that OP visited the Rescue Bots era, even Bee towards the end there, after OP … y'know. Yeah, that's going to be fun to write. Poor Cara…..**

 **Anywho, I have lots of plans for this story still, and I hope you all stay interested enough to continue reading. I love you all and appreciate the support so much!**

 **Now, for a little of Plus One ;;**

I looked at them, once again feeling useless. "I'll take the bone back," I told them, holding my hand out. "You guys go ahead."

"Raf we need a bridge," Arcee called, handing the chain to me. The two of them took off, running through the ground bridge.

I vented a sigh, looking at the open bridge for a little. I took a moment to balance the weight of the bone I was dragging behind me, before I looked up again.

The bridge was gone.

"How the _fuck_ do you work the comm signal?"


	56. Plus One

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review, my loves!**

 **-Lizzzard**

* * *

I turned to Raf. "Can we get a ground bridge to Wheeljack's position?" I asked him, as I slowly made my way over to where it opened, still grabbing a hold of the catwalk as I moved. Arcee met me at the opening, already questioning Wheeljack, who transformed as he wheeled through.

"Where are the others?" she asked him.

"Having a swell time taking the long way home in Ultra Magnus' boat, I'm sure," he called, not slowly his steps. He walked straight up to me, looking me up and down. "I like the paint job," he smirked at me. "Miko included," he called back to Arcee.

"I was wondering what was taking so long with those sodas," Raf smiled to Jack, and I laughed a little.

"Did you secure the predacon bone?" Ratchet asked, turning away from his work for once.

"The beast kind of imploded, doc," he scoffed.

"Well, I just got wind of another con hotspot," Fowler stepped from his office. "Right outside of Taos, New Mexico,"

"Raf, set a bridge for Fowler's coordinates," Arcee ordered, turning to look at Wheeljack. "You, with me,"

He shook her off. "Not today, alright?"

"If _you're_ alright sending me out there alone,"

"Alone's how I roll," he called, watching her walk towards the ground bridge.

I rolled my optics, walking towards him unsteadily, my servo hovering over the catwalk railing. "Wheeljack…." I muttered.

"You do not want to make me abandon a complex equation to venture outside of my comfort zone," Ratchet called over to him.

"May I come with?" I smiled down at him.

"Can you walk on your own now?" he quirked an optic ridge up at me.

"Uh…" I chuckled nervously. "Erm… maybe,"

He shook his head, before glancing over his shoulder at Ratchet, who had returned to his studies. "You got weapons?"

"Uhm…." I looked down again.

He chuckled. "Ratchet," he called over him. "Does Cara have a weapons system?"

"Yes. Has she figured out how to have access to it? No,"

Wheeljack smirked back at me. He laced an arm around me, and I tried to lean against him as little as possible. "But in case you haven't figured out," he called to Arcee in front of us as we walked through the ground bridge. "I don't play well… with… others,"

Wheeljack pushed me in front of him, the two of them taking defensive positions. Vehicon warriors surrounded us, glaring at us from under their visors.

"Scrap," Arcee muttered.

"Now what?" I muttered, feeling helpless without any weapons.

"Know what I love most about vehicon troopers?" Wheeljack asked us, his voice lowered.

"They're easily distracted," she smirked.

He reached down, and she stepped into his open servo. With a grunt, he tossed her into the air. Sure enough, the ten of them watched her as she soared above, leaving Wheeljack the opportunity to fire upon the cons around me. He took out four before Arcee landed outside of the circle. She took out three, turning and running towards two more. One turned towards me, walking towards me threateningly. I raised my digits in front of me, preparing to tango, until Wheeljack took him out.

The two of them drew the cons away from me, eventually coming up back - to - back, a carpet of cons scattered around him. "You sure you weren't a wrecker?" he asked her, grinning widely.

"You sure you don't play well with others?" she shot back to him.

I laughed as he turned back to me. "You alright squirt?" He smiled at me, coming back towards me and linking an arm around my waist.

"I think so," I smiled, walking ungraciously towards him. "I would feel much better if I had some weapons."

"You have the system, all you have to do is access it,"

"How do I do that?"

"Hm…" Arcee hummed her thought as we moved inside of a tunnel the cons had burrowed through. "It's like transforming…. Your body knows how to do it, you just have to figure out how to command your body to transform it."

"Your weapons system is integrated into your … nervous system," Wheeljack explained to me. "Your system already sets aside a certain amount of energon to use as firepower for your blasters."

I nodded, focusing my attention on my servos. I remembered all the times I've seen the others transform their servos into blasters, and how cool I thought it'd be to do the same. They stretched out a little, before scrunching into nothing. I scrunched my faceplates at it, before looking up at Wheeljack sadly.

I chuckled, before turning his attention back in front of him. It was silent for a few moments, Arcee breaking it. "You're awfully quiet, Wheeljack,"

"I've never been one for chitchat," he responded in a monotone.

I almost laughed, but Arcee took the conversation downhill fast. "Why do you pretend?" she shot at him. "If you really wanted to roll alone, you would've hit the open road already, but you didn't. You called for a bridge back to the base."

"Hey," he called defensively. "Don't assume you know me."

"I'm not assuming," she walked in front of him, forcing us to stop. "Now, care to chitchat about what happened out there?"

Wheeljack narrowed his optics, looking away from her. I looked at him curiously. He pointed over, looking at the ground. "Let's start digging," he offered, gesturing towards the equipment. The bots left me standing as they kneeled down and started drilling through the rocks. They were silent for a while, until he broke it. "Guys like Magnus, I don't let them peel my paint. _I_ peel theirs."

"So if it isn't the commander," I offered, looking down at them. "Who's grinding your gears?"

"Bulkhead?" Arcee offered.

He grunted, stopping the drilling before he turned to the two of us. "Just burns me up when a Wrecker goes soft," he stabbed the driller back into the rock.

"Wheeljack," she soothed, looking at him with wide optics. "You'll always have the Wreckers as you knew them, in here," she gestured to her spark. "Times change, players come and go, and if you can't adapt, you'll rust, like the bones we're diggin for,"

"Don't push Bulkhead away," I begged him. "If something happened to him, You'd never forgive yourself."

"Trust me," Arcee sighed as Wheeljack stopped. "I know."

Wheeljack pulled away from the opening, turning towards me and wrapping an arm around my waist. Laying in the rock was a massive bone, a spine. Arcee wrapped a chain around it, pulling it behind her as she headed out. He wrapped an arm around me, helping me out. He, eventually, vented a sigh. ."Okay, running from Bulk, shutting down like that, pretty spineless of me."

"On the bright side," Arcee smiled up at him. "You have plenty of backbone now."

I laughed, "You guys are punny,"

" _Arcee I need your help,_ " Jack's voice came from her comm. " _My mom and Fowler may be in some serious trouble._ "

I looked at them, once again feeling useless. "I'll take the bone back," I told them, holding my hand out. "You guys go ahead."

"Raf we need a bridge," Arcee called, handing the chain to me. The two of them took off, running through the ground bridge.

I vented a sigh, looking at the open bridge for a little. I took a moment to balance the weight of the bone I was dragging behind me, before I looked up again.

The bridge was gone.

"How the _fuck_ do you work the comm signal?" I shouted into open air.

Panic rose up into my spark. I couldn't call for a pick up, I couldn't walk with the bone behind me, I had no idea where I was, I was in the middle of nowhere. "Well," I said to myself. "Might as well sit," I crossed my legs under me, trying to ignore the pile of deactivated vehicon warriors not too far from my position. It was getting dark, an owl calling in the distance. "This is perfect," I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation. "I'm in the middle of devil's country, stuck talking to a _dead bone,_ " I looked at it. Venting a sigh, I shrugged. Placing my hands on my knees, palms up, I straightened my back, and settled in.

* * *

The sound of a ground bridge opening in front of me barely stirred me. I focused all of my attention on scanning the feeling of the area around me. Fear, was the main thing I felt as whoever it was stepped through the ground birdge. My optics offline, I barely flinched when they started speaking.

"Cara, I …" Wheeljack chuckled nervously. "I don't know how to -"

"You finally showed up," I smirked, refusing to online my optics, to _move_. "I am so glad that you left the Lady Prime, with no idea where she is, with a large, valuable find, with no weapons, and without giving her knowledge on how to work her comm link,"

"Well,..." he scoffed. "I had contacted you through it, even sent you a visual image. I .. assumed you knew how to use it already."

 _Ah!_ "That's why Ratchet never responded to those comms, they were to _me_ not to the main communications hub." I onlined my optics, seeing Wheeljack kneeling before me, his servo rubbing the back of his neck struts nervously. "Get me the fuck out of here before Optimus finds out,"

He nodded, grabbing the chain from the ground beside me, wrapping his other arm around me and pulling me through the ground bridge.

* * *

 **Alright guys, sorry for the wait, I was struggling writing things out of my ear. I think I got it now, so c: Read and review :)**

 **Here's Chapter 57**

* * *

My bot landed in front of me with a _thud_ as I leaned heavily against the hangar doors. His pack transformed onto his back and he straightened. I smiled at him, which he returned immediately. "Good morning, my love,"

"Good morning, my spark," he wrapped his arms around me, laying a forceful kiss against my lip plates, bending me backwards towards the ground slowly. I giggled like a sparkling as he lifted me back to my peds, leaving one arm wrapped around my waist. "Still having troubles walking?"

I scrunched my face up at him as he lead me into the hangar. Ratchet barely turned to look at us, as we approached him from behind. He stopped, resting his helm atop mine, inhaling deeply. Fowler cluttered out of his office, scratching his head like he was forgetting something.

"Hey, love?" I whispered up to him. "Would you mind if I convinced Agent Fowler to teach me to fly in my vehicle mode?"

He pulled away from me, looking at me with an optic ridge raised. I smiled up at him innocently, pushing my frame against him. He vented a sigh, before turning to the man. "Special Agent Fowler, a moment?"

"Sure, Prime," he turned to face us, my not leading us closer to the catwalk he was on. "What can I do for you?"

"Carabelle wishes for you to educate her on her… Splendid choice for a vehicular mode." He almost growled the ending out, shooting me a glare.

I rolled my optics at him before smiling at Agent Fowler. "Sure Prime," he said, already climbing down the catwalk steps.


	57. Thirst

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review, my loves!**

 **-Lizzzard**

* * *

" _Carabelle,_ " My Optimus' voice echoed over the comm system. " _I am returning to base. I have a surprise for you_ ," I grinned, earning a wry glance from Ratchet.

"What?" I asked defensively. "Did you not just hear that comm?"

He raised an optic ridge at me. "What comm?"

"The one from Optimus…" I trailed off, gesturing to the main screen. "You've missed a lot of them lately…."

Ratchet's optics bounced between me and the main screen again, before he chuckled, settling on me. I sighed, bowing my head slightly. "That was my private comm, wasn't it?"

He nodded, turning back to his work. As Wheeljack had shown me before, I searched for the radio - like structure within me. Activating it with light pressure to my temple, I responded. "I will be waiting,"

I sighed, moving slowly along the edges of the base to the hangar doors. The bots were out scouting, leaving me alone, _again_. Optimus' jetpacks grew louder as he approached, and I spotted his red and blue form in the distance. I had scanned my red edges, which Optimus had most _definitely_ approved of.

* * *

 _When Optimus' optics finally met mine, he paused. He looked me up and down slowly, and suddenly, I was self - conscious about everything. "What do you think?" I played off, smiling at him._

" _I.." he trailed off, walking up to me proudly. "I …"_

 _The red had - somehow - moved to accent the curvature of my frame once I transformed back into bipedal mode. It moved up the sides of my chest and waist, before curving into hills across my waist and lower back. I placed a hand on his chest, right over where his spark would be. "You don't like?" I pouted, trying to add some humor into this situation._

" _No!" he immediately defended. "No no, I_ love _it," he smiled, wrapping his arm around me. He pulled me in close for a kiss, one which I returned happily. "I love you," he murmured into my audios, much lower so that nobody else could hear it. "And I swear to you, one day soon I will show you what all we can do,"_

" _I'll hold you to that," I promised him, pushing my lips into his._

* * *

My bot landed in front of me with a _thud_ as I leaned heavily against the hangar doors. His pack transformed onto his back and he straightened. I smiled at him, which he returned immediately. "Good morning, my love,"

"Good morning, my spark," he wrapped his arms around me, laying a forceful kiss against my lip plates, bending me backwards towards the ground slowly. I giggled like a sparkling as he lifted me back to my peds, leaving one arm wrapped around my waist. "Still having troubles walking?"

I scrunched my face up at him as he lead me into the hangar. Ratchet barely turned to look at us, as we approached him from behind. He stopped, resting his helm atop mine, inhaling deeply. Fowler cluttered out of his office, scratching his head like he was forgetting something.

"Hey, love?" I whispered up to him. "Would you mind if I convinced Agent Fowler to teach me to fly in my vehicle mode?"

He pulled away from me, looking at me with an optic ridge raised. I smiled up at him innocently, pushing my frame against him. He vented a sigh, before turning to the man. "Special Agent Fowler, a moment?"

"Sure, Prime," he turned to face us, my not leading us closer to the catwalk he was on. "What can I do for you?"

"Carabelle wishes for you to educate her on her… Splendid choice for a vehicular mode." He almost growled the ending out, shooting me a glare.

I rolled my optics at him before smiling at Agent Fowler. "Sure Prime," he said, already climbing down the catwalk steps.

I grinned excitedly, leaning up to kiss Optimus on the cheek. "Thank you darling," I cheered, before folding into my alternative mode. Fowler climbed into my cockpit, strapping himself into the seat before firing my engines up.

He pointed at controls, identifying them and I expressed my understanding. He showed me the controls on steering, and accelerating, and instructed me through driving out to the runways. Optimus followed behind me, and I couldn't help but direct a processor to watch his hips sway.

"Alright, Cara," Fowler announced once I had lined up properly. "I'm going to get you in the air first, and then I'll let you do it." I nodded my agreement as Fowler prepared himself. As I soared down the runway, I couldn't help but smile as I remembered the way Optimus reacted when I drove his semi about he had relaxed, and I could understand why. Letting Fowler control all of my motions. I paid close attention to what controls he used and what motions he made as he directed me into the air. I felt the wind fly underneath my wings and I could see far below me as Fowler drove me to spins and turns and flips.

" _Carabelle, my dear,_ " Optimus' voice called through my open comm. " _How are you doing?_ "

"Just fine, love," I smiled, focusing on the ground below me. "Fowler, I think I'm ready."

The man grinned, before directing me to land. I paid attention to what he did, feeling my pistons and gears and engines move as my landing gear deployed, and the cement of the runway touched my rubber.

I directed myself to turn, facing the runway once again. Searching for the correct equipment, I found my accelerator and slowly pushed forward, quickly gaining speed. It wasn't long until my engines reached max acceleration, and the wind underneath my wings lifted me into the air. I laughed, pushing higher and higher. Emerging above the clouds, I spun, circled, flipped, dived, and laughed the whole time. Agent Fowler sat back, easily after the first scare or two.

After a while, I spotted a familiar red and blue pattern of a bot whom I'd grown to love. " _Cara,_ " his amused voice rumbled into my spark. " _Are you enjoying yourself?_ "

"Very much so, Optimus," I grinned widely as I lead him into a slow descent to the runway below. "I got the hang of it alright."

When I landed, I let Fowler climb out before I transformed. Optimus landed right behind me as I stretched, smiling as I turned to him. "There's just one more thing you must learn," he told me, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"And what is that?" I urged, pushing my frame against his own.

"How to shoot."

* * *

"It'll come naturally," he told me, his frame towering over me from behind. His servos ran up and down my biceps, coaxing me to relax. I closed my optics and leaned against him.

I thought of my blasters, looking for the command that activated my t-cog into releasing them. I sighed in frustration, looking up under Optimus' chin. "I can't do it," I sighed, relaxing my arms at my side. He gave me a pointed look, and I waved my servos at him. "Optimus, I can't!"

" _Don't_ ," he ordered, rubbing my biceps again. His voice boomed his order, but dropped down as his lips brushed my audios. "Say the c-word." I felt his lips turn up into a smile against my metals. "You _can_. I believe in you,"

I sighed again, before looking at the target in front of me. It was much larger than the one I was used to shooting with Orion, obviously, however at least I _shot at_ that one.

Shuddering, I focused on my t-cog, remembering how it feels to transform. I remember the …. Urge it took to send my body into the massive folds that would change me into the amazing fighter jet. I groaned in frustration as nothing happened. "Optimus," I muttered, closing my optics and slamming my servos onto my sides. "I seriously, I can't -"

My arms shattered, and something stretched from my forearm. I onlined my optics and looked down, to see two blasters in place of my usual servos. I scoffed at them, wide opticed. Laughing, I turned to Optimus' smiling face. "See?" he smiled at me again. "Now, aim for the target," I raised my arms, pointing them to the center dot on the paper in front of me. "And….. fire,"

* * *

 **Sorry it has taken so long guys. ,... School is kicking my ass. But, I am working on balancing things out again. But I do apologize, you guys deserve more than this. I'm about to go on winter break, and I just bought myself a new laptop, so, I'll be writing some more. I apologize again, and I probably will forty more times. I love you all c:**

 **Here's a bit of the next one(:**

* * *

Optimus wrapped an arm around my waist, tugging me into a bear hug. He nudged his faceplates into my chest, smiling at me. "What's going on with my commander?" he asked, his voice vibrating my metals.

"He's got his thumb stuck up his ass and he cannot understand that this is _n't_ Cybertron." I grumbled, wrapping my arm around his massive waist. … or, tried to.

I grumbled something that was incoherent, then lifted his helm from my shoulder. "I've heard that you've been giving him a hard time,"

I shrugged, smiling sweetly into his optics. "Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack do not get along," I explained. "I jump in and defend 'Jackie whenever it is needed,"

"Carabelle," he placed his servos on my shoulders, pulling me away from him so he could look into my optics better. I smiled up at him sweetly, earning a chuckle and a smile before he turned serious again. "As Lady Prime you must back what I order, and behave in an appropriate, respectable manner,"

"Optimus," I replied in the same tone that he used. "I understand. But these are my friends, my family. I don't know about you, but I think they deserve a little more than a standard military life…"

He grunted, nodding his head firmly. "I agree,"


	58. Evolution

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review, my loves!**

 **-Lizzzard**

* * *

"Doctor," Ultra Magnus called as he shadowed Ratchet. "What is the current status of your synthetic energon experiments?"

From my position from the floor, leaning against the catwalk, I watched the two of them closely. "Doing the best I can, Commander," The doc replied, barely turing from his work. "Given the lack of functional equipment at my disposal."

"You do realize that an alternative energy source may be essential to our survival?"

Ratchet vented a sigh, his helm hanging low in frustration. He turned to him, his optics narrowed only slightly. "Believe me, Ultra Magnus," he almost laughed. "No one is more acutely aware of the stakes than I am."

Magnus raised an optic ridge, before growling in what I _assumed_ was content. "Of course," he turned back towards the others, who were gathered around a screen that Smoke was working on not far from me. "Beast Hunters," he commanded, the four of them turning. "May I ask why you are not currently scouting grid 305 for Predacon bones?"

"Because we just returned from surveying grids 301 to 304." Arcee shot back, and I smirked at her proudly.

Bulkhead 'cleared his throat,' and gave a more suitable answer. "To log our field reports, per your protocol, Commander Magnus, sir."

He nodded happily, before the pedsteps of an approaching bot thudded into the hangar. 'Jackie walked in, shaking his armour free of…. Green stuff? Of course, Magnus turned to him. "Soldier, I do not recall giving you permission to leave the base."

"Because you didn't, sir," he replied respectfully as I used the catwalk to help raise myself up.

"Why are your hands smeared with coolant?"

"I recalibrated your ship's engines." he replied, brushing more coolant off of his servos. "You can expect a 10% increase in vectored thrust." he shot Magnus his one sided grin, before the sound of my Optimus' landing jetpacks filled the awkward silence.

I smiled, slowly making my way over to him as he straightened his massive form.

" _He's back!_ " Bee buzzed to the others behind him.

The room was filled with welcomes as the bots rushed to him. I smiled at him, watching as the others looked up to him with glee. He straightened, _Prime mode_. I slowly released my grip on the catwalk, moving to stand by Magnus.

"Amazing, isn't he?" I laughed softly, focusing on settling my pedes to a stop. I didn't get a response from the bot, as I happily turned my attention to my bot.

"Decepticon activity is at a lull." he reported. "I fear that Megatron may have collected the specimens he requires too …" he trailed off, looking up at Magnus and I. "Clone his, army,"

* * *

"What's wrong, my love?"

Optimus wrapped an arm around my waist, tugging me into a bear hug. He nudged his faceplates into my chest, smiling at me. "What's going on with my commander?" he asked, his voice vibrating my metals.

"He's got his thumb stuck up his ass and he cannot understand that this is _n't_ Cybertron." I grumbled, wrapping my arm around his massive waist. … or, tried to.

I grumbled something that was incoherent, then lifted his helm from my shoulder. "I've heard that you've been giving him a hard time,"

I shrugged, smiling sweetly into his optics. "Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack do not get along," I explained. "I jump in and defend 'Jackie whenever it is needed,"

"Carabelle," he placed his servos on my shoulders, pulling me away from him so he could look into my optics better. I smiled up at him sweetly, earning a chuckle and a smile before he turned serious again. "As Lady Prime you must back what I order, and behave in an appropriate, respectable manner,"

"Optimus," I replied in the same tone that he used. "I understand. But these are my friends, my family. I don't know about you, but I think they deserve a little more than a standard military life…"

He grunted, nodding his head firmly. "I agree," he rumbled, raising his optics to look at something behind me. "Do you wish to speak to the commander with me?"

"If that is what you wish,"

He shifted me to his side, an arm wrapped loosely around my waist in case support was needed. I was walking on my own better, but still refused to do it when the kids were on the ground. I was still struggling, but I was improving slowly. Optimus lead me over to where the commander was standing, watching the military train outside the hangar doors.

"Ultra Magnus," my bot called, the younger mech turning to face him. "Something has been troubling you,"

He paused, waiting for the response, which came shortly after. "I.. fear my command style may be having a negative effect on unit morale,"

It took everything I had not to laugh at the fact as Optimus reached a hand for his shoulder. "Your service is most welcome, old friend. But this is not the Elite Guard."

"Things have changed since the war for Cybertron…"

"And, we must adapt to that change." Optimus optics shifted over to the other bots in the hangar. "The members of Team Prime are not cogs in a machine,"

"They've grown into something…. Greater than an army," I cut in, smiling up at Magnus with soft optics.

"They've become-"

"Optimus," Ratchet interrupted as a small alarm flared from the computer they were gathering around. "Our scanners have detected exposed energon," Everybot turned to look at my Optimus, who slouched his shoulders slightly.

"With our reserves at a critical low, we cannot afford _not_ to investigate." he sheathed his facemask, Ratchet turning to activate the ground bridge.

"I can't go with?" I sagged as Optimus left my side.

He only blew me a kiss over his mask, making the motion, before turning back to his troops. I grumbled, folding my arms in front of my chest as they made their way through the ground bridge.

* * *

Bee and Arcee called for a ground bridge a few minutes later, transporting carts full of energon crystals through. Ratchet's face lit up like a kid in a candy store, and he laughed openly with glee. I looked at Arcee curiously, who nodded. "The decepticon threat was neutralized," she smiled. "It's safe to go through,"

I grinned, not wasting a second in scampering through the ground bridge. When I got to the other side, I was met with Optimus' smiling optics, before an explosion rocked the ground below me. The shaking knocked me off balance, and I fell to my servos and knees. I groaned, cursing softly as my servo scratched across a rock in the ground.

"What was that?" I heard Smoke ask as strong servos lifted me from the ground from my underarms.

I looked up at Optimus worriedly, not failing to notice the two bots who were missing. "I will investigate, he announced, looking over to the other two. "Take care of Cara,"

His jetpack activating, he soared into the cave that the other two had emerged from.

Bulkhead offered me his arm, and I reluctantly laced mine in his. They lead me back through the still open ground bridge, where I was met with concerned faceplates.

"What happened?" Ratchet ordered as soon as we stepped through.

"The command ordered us to split up," Smoke explained. "Bulk and I paired off -"

"Leaving 'Jackie with Magnus…." I grumbled, understanding what the explosion was, now.

"When we returned, the others hadn't and an explosion happened," Bulkhead took over the story telling. "Optimus went to investigate, leaving us with Cara,"

I groaned, moving slowly towards Ratchet. "Do you have their signals?"

"Yes," he replied. "Their deep within the cave, battling .. something,"

" _Something?_ " I repeated as he typed away. "You don't have a lock on whatever _signal_ it is that they're fighting?"

"That's the thing," came his reply. "I don't _have_ a signal for who they're fighting,"

This stumped me, I thought a moment, of all the foes we'd have in the past. "Could it be MECH again?"

Before I could get an answer, Optimus' comm opened. " _Ratchet, I need a ground bridge!_ "

Without hesitation, the bot dived for the control, activating it. My Optimus soared through, deactivating his jet pack as soon as the bridge closed behind him. He had 'Jackie in one hand, which I moved for immediately, Bulkhead close behind. In his other arm, he carried an unconscious Ultra Magnus.

"Wheeljack," I called worriedly as Optimus released him, allowing him to fall into Bulkhead's servos. "Are you alright?"

He groaned as he onlined his optics, looking at me with his crooked smile. "Never better, kid,"

I sighed, punching him lightly in the shoulder. Bulkhead helped him to his pedes as I turned back to Optimus, who already had the commander on a medical berth on the side. Ratchet was busily fussing over him, and my bot had wisely backed away.

"What happened?" I asked him, nudging my form underneath his arm.

"His servo," he told me softly. "It's gone,"

* * *

I leaned heavily into Optimus' embrace as Magnus' optics onlined slowly. We had not left the mech's side since Ratchet started his operation, the others surrounding Wheeljack as he sat across from us so Ratchet could conveniently monitor his vitals. His optics met my Optimus' first, who was looking down at him in concern. I offered him a slight smile as his sad optics slowly moved to Ratchet. The doc pulled away, and Magnus lifted his arm. He sighed, the sound melting my spark.

"Ratchet will take good care of you," Optimus assured him. The others turned to him, and I could feel all of the hostility from before was gone.

"Magnus fought like a Wrecker," Wheeljack promised as he favored his left arm.

"Optimus…" said mech called from the berth, his optics wincing in pain. "When we spoke earlier,.. What could be greater than an army?" his voice cracked a few times, my servo reaching out to rest on his forearm.

Optimus smiled. "A human concept, one I have learned since coming to earth from Cara,.." we met optics quickly, before Optimus turned back to him. "Family,"

The bots moved to the foot of the berth, offering a support that put Magnus' optics at ease. I leaned down, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "You'll be alright," i assured him as I pulled away.

* * *

 **I hope y'all are still following this c:**

 **It's finals week, and I've got one more to do, but I've been writing when I'm not studying (which is, like never) but I'll take a quick break and start writing on the next one here in a minute. I finished this one two days ago, but never got the chance to update it: it was during "free time" while we were studying in class, so….**

 **But, here's chapter 59: Minus One**

 **((Oh, and by the way, I've got some good OP x Cara coming up. C; ))**

* * *

" _Prime!_ "

I barely flinched as Optimus hauled me again to face the hub. I had taken to standing on his pedes so that he could awkwardly walk around base with me. I was attached at the hip, and there was no way he was escaping me. "Special Agent Fowler?"

" _I'm on my way to base, but I just got word. The con's busted into the Solaris Particle Collider Project at the South Pole._ "

"Autobots," my Optimus turned to the group behind him.

Magnus stepped forward, clenching his claw into the best fist that he could.

"Wha-" Ratchet looked at him wide opticed. "Yip yip,"

"Ratchet," I argued, Wheeljack approaching the two as well.

"The Commander's ready," the bot smiled up at him.

Ratchet groaned, looking between the two of us. "Fine, fine," he stalked towards the ground bridge control.

I rested my chin on my love's chest plates, looking up at him. "If the Commander is able to accompany you, then so am I," I smiled.

He grunted once, before he looked up again. "Bulkhead, Smokescreen, remain here with Ratchet to guard our prisoner." He turned, facing the group, myself still hanging on him. "Everyone else, transform and roll out,"

"Me included?"

Optimus pulled me from his frame, setting me down. He started walking away with the others, before he turned to look at me with smirk on his faceplates. "Did I stutter, soldier?"


	59. Minus One

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review, my loves!**

 **-Lizzzard**

* * *

We all stood motionless, watching as Ratchet welded away at Magnus' severely damaged servo. The kids stood on the catwalk, the bots at the foot of the berth, and my Optimus and I at his side, where we promised we would be, despite his stasis lock.

Ratchet finally pulled away, facing us and venting a sigh. "I've done everything I can considering the limitations of my equipment, and the less than ideal spare parts." He pulled away, revealing a three - pronged claw in replace of the servo that once laid there before. My spark clenched in sorrow for the commander. "It remains uncertain if Ultra Magnus' new appendage will be fit for battle,.. Though it _should_ prove functional, after the requisite amount of therapy,"

Optimus straightened, cutting Ratchet off before he could rant anymore. "That is all we can hope for, old friend."

"You doing okay?" I picked up Arcee asking, and turning towards them I saw Wheeljack rubbing his forearm, his optics peering where Magnus lay.

"I'm still two - fisted," he replied, clenching his fists to prove it.

"So's Magnus," I called over, gaining their attention.

"Wait and see," Smoke turned, smiling broadly. "The claw's going to become his signature." He moved towards Bee with a smile. "You know, how you own that voice box Ratchet slapped into your throat!"

I facepalmed as Bee buzzed his feelings about it. " _Wha - You know it's not like I_ want _to be stuck like this_!" He turned and stalked away, as Smoke tried to call him back.

"I mean, you know, everyone understands you fine! Why would you even … consider getting it fixed now, am I right?"

" _Frag you,_ " he muttered to Smoke, before sulking off. As he walked past Bee and the kids, he muttered something that I strained to pick up on. " _If it isn't your destiny it's your stupidity._ "

I sagged into Optimus as he watched his scout go. "Whoa," Miko turned to face us. "What'd he say?"

"Bee's kind of still attached to the sound of his own voice," Raf explained before I could. "His _original_ one."

"Hey, look at the bright, shiny side," Bulkhead cheered, Miko turning to face him. "Commander Magnus and 'Jackie single - handedly put the kibosh on Project Predacon."

Optimus moved forward, and I struggled to keep up with him as he dragged me along. "Though at least one beast that we know of remains - the one who has demonstrated the ability to transform."

"PredaKing,"

"Prime!" Fowler called, jogging out of his office door. "We have trouble brewing!"

"Don't we always?" I groaned turning to face him with a smile.

"The cons staged a smash - and - grab at the Los Alamos nuclear plant late last night, and made off with more than 20 tons of control rods.

I groaned as Optimus shifted to face Fowler. "What are the decepticons looking to build?" he growled in his low baritone.

"I'm not sure Prime, but I've got to head out to investigate." he turned towards the exit, before pausing and turning to me. "May I fly you?" he asked with a smile.

"Fowler," I sighed. "You really enjoyed that flight lesson didn't you?"

"Carabelle will remain with me incase of a decepticon attack," Optimus rumbled dangerously, hugging me closer to his frame. "I will not risk-"

"Optimus," I stopped him, holding up a servo. "I'm going to stop you there before you make me want to go with him."

Fowler sighed before saluting and turning for the door.

* * *

" _Prime!_ " Fowler's voice called through the comm link. I twisted around in Optimus' arms to face it as he moved forward. " _It's cons again. In progress this time!_ "

All optics turned to Ratchet as he moved over to the ground bridge control, fiddling with it. "Coordinates received, Agent Fowler," he finally spoke up. He pulled the lever, and the ground bridge roared to life.

Optimus walked towards it, releasing his grip on me.

"Excuse me?" I called to him as Magnus and Ratch fought it out behind us. "I am going with you,"

"Carabelle," Optimus' blue optics softened, looking to me with a pleading look. "You don't have a need to accompany us -"

"Optimus Prime," I demanded of him. "I am a fully functional, trained warrior who is willing to fight. You will use me in the field, or I will make you,"

" _You're not a warrior,_ " Bee buzzed to me softly. " _You're not even a scout yet. You're the_ Lady Prime. _Your only duty is to survive._ "

"Like it or not," I demanded again, although not before resting a gentle hand on Bee's shoulder plates. "I am a part of you now. You're stuck with me. I love you, and I'm one of you. I'm not going anywhere, your home is my home. I will fight for it beside you, just as you have fought for Earth."

Optimus vented a sigh, before reaching his hand out to cup my face. He stepped forward, closing the gap between us, wrapping his free arm around my waist. He pressed his lip plates firmly against mine, before pulling away. He smiled slightly, before his face returned to his Prime mode. "On the field, I am the boss. You will listen to me without hesitation, you are not me mate to be you are my soldier. Understood?"

I smirked, allowing the warmth from his amazing, demanding baritone flow from my spark. "Oh, yessssir," I hummed, running my servos up his chest, tracing the metals just outside of his spark chamber lightly. "And tonight, in our berth, _I'll_ be in charge,"

"Stop that," he warned, grabbing my wrists and pulling me away from him. … but not before I found his smirk.

The others transformed, Optimus following suit and speeding away from me. I shot Magnus and Ratchet a thumbs up before I, myself, transformed, steering my way carefully through the green void. Once I reached the open air at the other side, I pulled up, my scanners picking up a con behind me.

"Optimus," I called through my con, locking onto the signal and struggling to identify it. "There's a con on my tail."

There were three vehicons below, two of which carrying a cube-like device. A ground bridge opened right in front of them, the one turning to fire on my speeding bots.

" _Soundwave,_ "

A separate con signal detached from the current one, and zoomed in front of it. "Then I'm assuming that's Lazerbeak?"

" _Affirmative,_ "

The thing flew directly below me, pushing past and aiming for my Optimus on the ground. As it neared my belly, I cut my engines until I felt contact with the much smaller metal. As I struggled to regain my altitude, the smaller con had no trouble returning to his mission. "Optimus!"

Just as I called through, the vehicle below transformed, Optimus' jetpacks launching him into the air in a shower of blue sparks. The con followed, releasing blaster fire onto him, until my bot turned around, punching down. Contact was made, and Lazerbeak spiraled to the ground.

I didn't notice my sensors until too late. Something connected with my tail, _hard_ , I, myself, went spiraling to the ground. Alarms blared in my cockpit, and I struggled with my thrusters, trying to find the correct amount that would steady my flight.

" _Carabelle!_ "

"Come on, come _on_ ," I urged myself, still with no results. I growled, firing it all that I had into the thrusters. They lifted my up, the spinning _finally_ ceasing. I cheered as I soared, high above the raging battle.

As I settled, I saw that the three vehicons had left, and the bots were at a stop below, still in their vehicle modes. Optimus hovered above them, staring down Soundwave. He pulled his blaster out, firing upon the slim jet as he passed. He quickly turned to evasive maneuvers, but even that couldn't defeat the sheer power from my love. It's nose connected with a shot, and went spiralling to the ground. Quickly assessing the damage, he wasn't down yet. Surveilling the surroundings, I saw a powerline just past where his projection was taking him. I dived after him, hoping to nudge him just slightly to connect with the lines.

" _Carabelle, no!_ "

"I have an idea," I commed back to him, transforming as I got to touching distance. In free fall, I pushed the con, who had transformed, over slighting. His servos locked onto my wrists, and my optics widened at his still visor. I struggled to release my grip. Recalling my electronic knowledge, I quickly flipped us around and braced for impact. I felt the wires supporting me for barely half of a second, before they gave in to our combined weight. I groaned with the crash, my back connecting with the hard rock below, denting my frame and damaging a few lines. _Ratchet won't be happy_. Blue currents flowed past me, and the con above me was still. His full weight was pushing against me, but he wasn't _as_ heavy as _others_. The rest of the bots gathered around us, refusing to lay their servos on us. Optimus stood directly above me, his face mask shielding his expression from me. "Hey guys," I smiled up at them as the electrical current died down from the lack of connection to the other wires. "How'd I do?"

"Ratchet," Optimus called through his comm. "Reopen the ground bridge, but ensure that the humans are kept at a safe distance; for we will be returning with a decepticon prisoner,"

* * *

Ratchet ran another sensor over me, however this time it proved blue the entire time. "See?" I argued with him, attempting to push his frame away from me. "I'm fine, Ratch. Let me up,"

"Even if you are _fine_ I do not believe Optimus wants you anywhere near Soundwave,"

"But that's not fair!" I complained as the doc backed away to give me room to shoot a pleading look at my bot. "I caught him!"

"No," Optimus rumbled, walking over to lay a firm hand on my chest to push me back down onto the medical berth I was laying on. "You disobeyed my orders, despite my warning against it."

"Come _on_ , Chief. If I wouldn't have, we would've had another battle. I shoved him into those wires and caused the least amount of damage that I needed to my frame."

Optimus narrowed his eyes, and I widened mine in the best way that I could. "Fine," he finally gave in, and I grinned widely. " _But_ you will stay right at my side the entire time, and listen to every word that I say."

"Did you think I would do otherwise?" I smiled at him, taking the hand he offered to me.

He lead me towards the table where energon cuffs held Sound wave down. The other bots had gathered around, and the kids were nowhere to be seen.

"Because we had the foresight to shield our new base," Ratchet explained, the silent con tilting his head towards us slightly. "Our captive will not be able to transmit his coordinates to the decepticon warship,"

"Nor will they, in turn, be able to pinpoint his location," Optimus stated, turning to beam at Ratchet proudly.

"Guess we have all the time in the world to get Mr. Personality tell us everything he knows," 'Jackie grinned, pounding his fist into his open palm.

"The con's surveillance chief must know a lot, right?" I heard Jack's voice ask behind me, and I twisted under Optimus' arm to see the kids and Fowler on a catwalk a distance away.

I groaned in frustration, looking up at Optimus. He raised an optic ridge at me, and I gestured towards them. He shrugged, his lip plates turning up in a small smile.

"I didn't think the con spoke any," I protested, turning my attention back to the con below.

My Optimus released his grip on my hips, pushing me away from his frame. He moved forward, peering down at the con with a grave look on his face.

"Why is Megatron stealing human technology?" He quizzed, his voice low and demanding, one that I felt compelled to answer. "What is he attempting to build?"

Soundwave seemed to meet him head on, and if he could narrow his eyes I bet he would. Suddenly, a voice echoed out of the con's frame. "W-W-Why is Megatron stealing-human te-t-technology? W-W-What is he is-he-attempting-to-build to build?"

The room was silent, the bots all gazing at the two by the table in awe. It sounded as a remix, the sounds mushed together, his voice going through different pitches and combined quickly.

"Woa," Miko gazed, and I groaned remembering that they were watching. "Optimus Prime: The Remix,"

My Optimus continued to glare at the blank faceplates of the con. Soundwave onlined the screen, the pixels forming … a smiley face.

I did my best to stifle a laugh as Optimus backed a bit, baffled by the gesture. Bulkhead transformed his sevo into his wrecking ball, and stepped forward.

"Oh yeah?" He growled as Arcee and Bumblebee angrily walked behind him. "Why don't I wipe that smile right off his face?"

"Soundwave," Optimus rose to his full height, ignoring his soldiers behind him. "We have treated you fairly. For the sake of the natives of this planet, tell us what Megatron is attempting to build," I could see the tension in his shoulder plates. I stepped forward, resting my servo gently on his right shoulder, smiling softly. "Before we are forced to rely upon less civil methods of interrogation."

Before anything else could be said or done, the sound of an engine started echoed through the base. That sound itself didn't last long, it being followed by an ear splitting screech. A fog horn accompanied it, as myself and the others covered our audios, attempting to block out the dreadful noise. It only lasted but a few seconds, and when the con finally killed it, I had fallen to my knees. Optimus reached down to help me up as Ratchet started his ranting.

"Scrap this!" he hollered. "Soundwave is no ordinary Cybertronian, inside or out. So I would strongly suggest opening him up so we can have a first-hand look at the information recorded on his drives."

"But, Optimus," I protested. "That doesn't seem-"

Soundwave's faceplates showed a wealth of data files, red in color.

"Uh oh," Arcee sounded from behind.

"Alright," Bulkhead cheered. "He's downloading data!"

"No," Ratchet growled. "Soundwave is _erasing_ data."

We watched as the con dismissed the data files on his screen, his faceplates blank once again. He settled back into the berth, and - as much as one can - looked content.

" _Soundwave; superior. Autobots; inferior._ "

The room was silent as the screen blacked out once more, his helm falling limp.

"Ratchet?" I whispered to him, leaning against Optimus' frame.

The doc ran his scanner over the con's frame, not once did it turn red. "His vital signs remain functional. It seems he has simply severed all communications by crashing his own drives,"

Optimus straightened his back, hugging me close to his body.

* * *

"Optimus," I called to him. I moved from my place with the kids, Agent Fowler having left moments earlier.

My bot turned to face me as he moved from his finished conversation with Ratchet. I walked towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist when I could. "Carabelle?"

I groaned. "After all we've been through, I still can't convince you not to call me that?"

I felt his lip plates apply the smallest pressure against my forehelm. "It is your name, is it not?"

I offlined my optics, giving into the embrace he was offering me. His large arms encased my much smaller frame, cuddling me close.

" _Prime!_ "

I groaned, turning refusing to let go of him as he turned towards the communications hub. "I'm not letting go." I mumbled into his metals.

He chuckled as Fowler continued on with his interruption. " _These recent con heists have General Bryce breathing down my neck. So I've gotta get back to the barbeque today for another grilling._ "

I quirked an optic ridge as I peered from my nest at the com hub. "Understood, Agent Fowler," Optimus replied. "And rest assured, should our prisoner return online, we will resume our interrogation."

" _Sounds like a plan. I'll get back to base as soon as possible._ "

"Fowler," I called out to him. "Why don't you try speaking normal english next time so I don't have to explain to the bots what it is that you're saying once you disconnect?"

He only laughed before the comm went silent.

I rested my chin on my bot's chest plates, looking up at him with wide optics. "Do we have time now?"

He chuckled again, wrapping his arms around me. "Ma'am, I apologize," he smiled. "I have to monitor my troops and the decepticon prisoner."

"But Optimusss," I protested.

He shook his head at me again, and I fell content falling back into his embrace. _This was Prime mode._

* * *

" _Prime!_ "

I barely flinched as Optimus hauled me again to face the hub. I had taken to standing on his pedes so that he could awkwardly walk around base with me. I was attached at the hip, and there was no way he was escaping me. "Special Agent Fowler?"

" _I'm on my way to base, but I just got word. The con's busted into the Solaris Particle Collider Project at the South Pole._ "

"Autobots," my Optimus turned to the group behind him.

Magnus stepped forward, clenching his claw into the best fist that he could.

"Wha-" Ratchet looked at him wide opticed. "Yip yip,"

"Ratchet," I argued, Wheeljack approaching the two as well.

"The Commander's ready," the bot smiled up at him.

Ratchet groaned, looking between the two of us. "Fine, fine," he stalked towards the ground bridge control.

I rested my chin on my love's chest plates, looking up at him. "If the Commander is able to accompany you, then so am I," I smiled.

He grunted once, before he looked up again. "Bulkhead, Smokescreen, remain here with Ratchet to guard our prisoner. He turned, facing the group, myself still hanging on him. "Everyone else, transform and roll out,"

"Me included?"

Optimus pulled me from his frame, setting me down. He started walking away with the others, before he turned to look at me with smirk on his faceplates. "Did I stutter, soldier?"

I grinned, transforming as Ratchet opened the ground bridge. Wheeljack, Arcee,

Ultra Magnus, and Bumblebee transformed. We all fell in line behind my Optimus, who transformed and powered through the bridge.

* * *

I hung directly behind my Optimus' massive frame. It didn't really help with the winds of the pole, however whatever shielding I could find was better than nothing.

He came to a sudden halt, and I smacked into his back. I groaned in pain as the cold jarred my circuits.

" _Optimus,_ " Ratchet's voice came through Optimus' comm as I nuzzeled under his arm. " _I know this hardly seems the time; but this may aid you in your task._ " I turned to the others who were walking silently behind us to halt.

Optimus' facemask receded. "Go ahead,"

I wrapped his arm around me, holding his warmer frame close to me. " _I believe that Megatron may be attempting to rebuild the Omega Lock._ _Do we let him?_ "

Optimus was silent for a moment, his features saddened as he pondered the idea. "No," came his answer. "For you know as well as I that Megatron will use the reconstructed Lock to Cyberform both Cybertron and Earth. And that is one abuse of power that we cannot allow."

Ratchet vented a sigh. " _Understood_ ,"

Optimus looked down at me, and I met his optics with a smile. "You're cold," he stated, hugging me closer.

"I'm fine," I argued. "I'm just … not used to it,"

" _It takes some time to get used to the different temperature changes, Cara,_ " Bumblebee called behind me. " _It's okay if you need to return to base,_ "

I scoffed. "I was homeless living in a pipe, I think I can handle a little bit of snow,"

Optimus pressed his lips against my forehelm, applying some pressure before he trudged forward. Looking up, I saw the building that we were going after, a giant hole smashed into the wall.

A shriek stopped Optimus. He turned to face it, pushing me behind him. I could feel his frame freeze in front of me. Peering around him, I saw the massive dragon from earlier. Fire brewed from his belly and released from his mouth.

"Down!" Magnus called as the other bots ducked.

I grabbed onto my bot's shoulders, trusting him as he held his hand back onto my hip. The flame erupted around us, my body fighting not to welcome the warmth. With his free servo he transformed his blaster, firing upon the beast. As it flew overhead, he turned me around him as he followed the predacon overhead. The bots behind us trained their blaster towards the predacon, but Optimus signaled them to stop. "The decepticons must not be allowed to secure their target," he ordered. The con circled high above us. " _I_ will engage the predacon." he walked away from me, facing to con with a firm stance.

"You heard your leader," Magnus ordered. "Forge ahead!"

I watched my bot as the others fell behind me. "Cara," Wheeljack laid a servo on my shoulder. "He'll be just fine,"

"He better be," I sighed, allowing 'Jackie to pull me in step with the rest.

* * *

Magnus was leading us through the dark tunnels below. My blasters were online, 'Jackie's arm wrapped loosely around my shoulder. A crash shook the walls, and my spark clenched in pain. The others paused, looking around.

"Must be Optimus," Arcee smiled.

"Something's wrong," I stated, looking at the Commander. "I'm going back,"

"Carabelle," he called after me as I turned and ran back towards the opening. "You heard what the Prime said!"

"I don't care!" I called back.

* * *

When I came into the cold, it was quiet. The wind was calm, and the moon was large, lighting up the sky for me. It only took me a moment to notice the crater in the ice not far from my position.

"Optimus!" I started to it, however a screech in the sky stopped me. Looking up, the predacon dived for me.

I dodged as fire formed in the very spot I was moments before. I transformed, blasting into the air as the con circled behind me. The gap between the two of us closed, the con boiling fire in his stomach again. I called for the blasters in my frame, turning up and exposing my underbelly to the sky. I came to a halt behind him, who slowly turned to face me. I fired, my aim true as ever as the blaster shots connected with his frame. He screeched in pain, falling below, but not before he released his flame. It connected with me, the fire encasing me. I transformed as my engines cut out, the fire burning my metals.

"Carabelle!"

* * *

 **Oh, man guys. I really should be taking a math final…. Oh, gods I'm so screwed tonight…. Oh well. Here's Persuasion c:**

It hit me like a freight train. "If they found Ratchet here…" I trailed off, tightening my grip on my Optimus. "They know where we're at."

The memories of the last raid hit me hard. The separation, the fear of not knowing what happened to him, the distance between the incomplete bond, not knowing where anybody else was. The need for oxygen smacked me, and I started hyperventilating. Optimus pulled me closer, crushing me tightly against his chest plates. The pressure eventually calmed me, the others continuing on with their conversations. Optimus rubbed his servo up and down my back struts, shushing me gently in my audios.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised me with a gentle smile, pulling me away slightly. "I promise you, I will not leave you anymore,"

"We still have an incomplete bond," I told him, inhaling once more. "When are we going to fix that?"

He smirked, before he looked down at me again. "You'll see,"

Fowler growled angrily, drawing our attention to him. "All aerial search patterns are coming up empty,"

"No comm link chatter either," Arcee reported, the others following suit and gathering back together.

"And no ground activity," 'Jackie added. "It's a little _too_ quiet out there."

"Since the decepticons no longer seek predacon bones or earth technology, there is no activity to track."

"So until Megatron makes a move, we're in a holding pattern." Bulk turned towards us.

Magnus stiffened beside me, and I turned towards him. "Ratchet didn't think this new hand he built for me was good enough," he called, staring at the claw that he obtained. "But I'll tell you what truly isn't good enough: giving up. We have no choice but to play this old school. Split into teams, for maximum coverage."

The alarms by Fowler sounded, drawing our attention to the blinking red. "We have incoming!" he announced. "A whole fleet's worth!"


	60. Persuasion

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review, my loves!**

 **-Lizzzard**

* * *

When my frame connected with the ground below, I froze. Pain racked through my systems. My audios were ringing, my spark was pulsing, my wings were _aching_.

"Carabelle!" My Optimus called again.

The predacon screeched as I turned over onto my back. I watched helplessly as he landed between myself and my bot. Optimus was pulling himself up onto his pedes, his optics narrowed as he stared the con down.

"It took a cataclysm to extinguish Cybertron's original Predacon inhabitants," he ranted as he moved towards my bot as Optimus pulled himself up. "You never stood a chance against me, Prime. Your little girlfriend was even worse of a battle. In fact, it's time for _her_ extinction." He transformed his servo into a blaster, and started towards me. I laid back into the ice, inhaling deeply despite my lack of a reason to. I felt the pedesteps more than I heard them, but I did hear Optimus' roar of rage. The clashing of metal brought me to bring my head back up to face the two titans battling it out.

I felt my strength slowly return to me as I watched my Optimus fight for me. He was holding his ground, despite the predacon's size difference. The two locked servos, ensuing a stare down. My mech through his head forward, knocking the other away from him; away from me. He took a defensive stance in front of my frame, optics not leaving the con's. "Stand down, Predacon," he ordered.

" _I_ am Preda _king_ ," he demanded, pulling himself from the ice. "And I will _never_ bow to your kind!" He stood and charged us again, only this time jumping into the air before Optimus could take any motion against him. He transformed as he flipped and landed on the ground, my bot creating a crater as he slid across the ground past me. I attempted to pull myself from the ice when I saw the fire brewing in his throat, however he paused. He looked distraught, bouncing between the tunnels the others were in and our position.

"Predaking?" I asked him gently. He met my optics before he called for the fire in his throat once again. I flinched, trying to find the order to transform, but he looked up. The fire shot into the air, and I watched as it climbed and eventually, broke apart. When I looked back down, he was gone.

Optimus groaned behind me, and I quickly pulled myself over to him. I helped him best I could to his pedes. He was very unsteady, and wavered around on the uneven ground before he caught a hold of his footing. "Carabelle," he finally said, his eyes unfocused. "What…."

"You needed help," I argued before he could finish. "I love you. You don't _have_ to face the beasts alone,"

"But I don't want to face them with _you_ ," he gently cupped my cheek. I leaned into it, looking down as he continued. "You are my spark. I don't want any harm to come to you."

"And how do you think I feel for you?" I protested. "I love you,"

Massive wings echoed throguh the rocks, and the sound of a ground bridge followed. Turning, we saw the predacon carrying a cargo through the bridge in the sky before it closed right behind him. I vented a sigh, pushing myself into Optimus' arms. He moved for the blaster as he wrapped one arm around me, holding me close. The others approached us, grim looks on their faceplates. Optimus shouldered his blaster, shifting me so I was under his right shoulder, his left servo resting on Bumblebee's shoulder plates.

"Ratchet," Arcee called. "We require immediate transport back to base," she paused for a moment, without a reply. "Ratchet, do you read?"

" _Ah…. A-Arcee?_ "

"Bulkhead?" Arcee called through again. I raised an optic ridge up at Optimus. "Is everything alright? Where's Ratchet?"

" _He's….He's gone,_ "

* * *

"I peeled some paint off Laserbeak," Smokescreen was telling Arcee. "But if I were a better shot, Ratchet would still be here,"

"Hey," I called, leaving Optimus to lay a hand on Smoke's shoulder plates. "Don't be pinning this on you,"

"Chin up, soldier," Ultra Magnus ordered as he moved towards us. "We've combed the entire floor, that remains our only clue," he gestured to the piece of metal that Arcee was turning in her servos.

"Nothing in the ground bridge log," Bulkhead reported. "If they bridged Ratchet out of here, they used theirs, not ours."

"Why take Ratchet prisoner, but leave you two behind?" Arcee pondered, looking up at me.

"If Megatron intends to hold our medic hostage, I find it curious he's made no demands," Magnus pointed out.

Optimus walked forward slowly, a grim look on his faceplates. "It would stand to reason that Ratchet must possess something the Decepticons want."

"Well, whatever the cons are after, Ratch won't give it up," Bulkhead pounded his fists together, before looking back up at us. "Right?"

I moved over to Optimus, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'm sure he won't," I smiled.

"Listen," Agent Fowler suddenly burst out from his phone conversation in the corner. "I need 24/7 satellite monitoring. Eyes in the sky and ears on the ground!" he closed the phone angrily as the group broke up.

"Maybe Buckethead's after the techno-babble," Wheeljack suggested, typing away at a computer nearby.

Arcee, Smoke and Bee pushed towards him to view his screen. "The Synth-En formula?" she questioned with a servo on her hip.

"Why would the cons need the artificial stuff if they already control most of this planet's energon reserves?" Smoke argued.

"Greed, what else?" Bulk commented snidely.

"If Megatron is truly rebuilding the Omega Lock, as Ratchet surmised, synthetic energon might be a necessary component."

We all turned to Fowler as he overlooked us from the catwalk. "I hate to be the one to bring lightening to a thunderstorm, but there's one thing we're all ignoring!"

It hit me like a freight train. "If they found Ratchet here…" I trailed off, tightening my grip on my Optimus. "They know where we're at."

The memories of the last raid hit me hard. The separation, the fear of not knowing what happened to him, the distance between the incomplete bond, not knowing where anybody else was. The need for oxygen smacked me, and I started hyperventilating. Optimus pulled me closer, crushing me tightly against his chest plates. The pressure eventually calmed me, the others continuing on with their conversations. Optimus rubbed his servo up and down my back struts, shushing me gently in my audios.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised me with a gentle smile, pulling me away slightly. "I promise you, I will not leave you anymore,"

"We still have an incomplete bond," I told him, inhaling once more. "When are we going to fix that?"

He smirked, before he looked down at me again. "You'll see,"

Fowler growled angrily, drawing our attention to him. "All aerial search patterns are coming up empty,"

"No comm link chatter either," Arcee reported, the others following suit and gathering back together.

"And no ground activity," 'Jackie added. "It's a little _too_ quiet out there."

"Since the decepticons no longer seek predacon bones or earth technology, there is no activity to track."

"So until Megatron makes a move, we're in a holding pattern." Bulk turned towards us.

Magnus stiffened beside me, and I turned towards him. "Ratchet didn't think this new hand he built for me was good enough," he called, staring at the claw that he obtained. "But I'll tell you what truly isn't good enough: giving up. We have no choice but to play this old school. Split into teams, for maximum coverage."

The alarms by Fowler sounded, drawing our attention to the blinking red. "We have incoming!" he announced. "A whole fleet's worth!"

My breathing hitched as I heard the sound of jet engines activate outside the walls of the base. My spark flared with fury, my optics turning towards Optimus. "Remain here," I ordered him threateningly, leaving his side and walking toward the hangar doors. I heard the protests behind me, but I ignored them. There was no way I was allowing any harm come to _this_ base. I could _do_ something about this raid, and I'll be damned if I didn't at least try.

I exited the hangar before the door could completely open, tugging it shut behind me. I transformed, pushing forward past the air force's jets.

" _Unidentified aircraft, identify yourself,_ " a man's voice I didn't recognize came across my radio.

" _The Lady Prime,_ " Fowler cut in. " _Ancora Prime, take it away,_ "

The name set me back a bit, however I set it aside for future research. "Men, this isn't a fight for you. Fallback,"

The planes fell behind me, landing below as I faced the oncoming threat. I released fire onto the incoming armada, engaging invasive maneuvers as they returned fire. I took out three of them, before they pushed past me. I turned, but not quickly enough. The lead, Starscream from the looks of it, released two missiles onto a building.

I froze, hovering in the air, watching as the cons retreated into the night sky.

"Optimus?" I called through my comm link.

" _Ancora Prime,_ " he rumbled amusingly. " _I like that._ "

I landed on the ground next to the burning building, behind our still standing base. I walked over to my bot encasing him in a hug. "I almost freaked out," I almost laughed, hugging him close to me.

"I almost did watching you engage Starscream's armada on your own," he responded. "When you get a title, the first thing you do is _not_ engage the enemy on your own,"

"The mess hall sure is a mess," Smoke called over his shoulder plate to us.

"We are fortunate that decepticons can be fooled by a simple paint job," Magnus smiled before some of the men ran forward to put out the fire.

* * *

Back in the base, the others gathered around the piece of Laserbeak that was lost in the scuffle between the two of them.

"So the kid clipped the business end of Laserbeak's transponder." 'Jackie reported to the kid.

"You're not such a bad shot after all, kid," Arcee smiled reassuringly up at him.

Raf had attached his laptop to the piece of dead metal. He was frantically typing away at his keys, trying to find something there.

"We thought you might be the best one to provide an analysis," Fowler approached him, the kid barely moving from his spot. "In Ratchet's absence," Jack and Miko hovered around him.

"It's trying to communicate with the warship," he responded.

"How do you know?" Miko quizzed, bending down.

"It's telling us,"

I moved to stand behind him, peering over his shoulder. "Uh, Raf?" I called. "That's Cybertronian code,"

"First Raf understands Bumblebee, now he reads Cybertronian?" Jack sneered up at me.

"Are we sure he's not some kind of alien?" Miko smiled.

"I've been learning for a while, in between stuff, when … Ratchet had time to teach me," he slowed his typing down, looking away sadly.

I watched him for a split second, before turning around and smacking the back of my hand against Optimus' chestplates, drawing his attention to me. "Ratchet can teach Raf, but you can't teach me something as simple as that?"

Optimus' optics widened for a second, before I nudged him. He blattered a bunch of nonsense, before held his servos up in a questioning motion.

"All this time we've spent together, why the fuck have you not taught me anything?" I yelled at him again.

"Carabe- Cara." he questioned again, more scared than not.

Raf chuckled softly behind us, turning my attention back to him. I smiled for a moment.

"If it's talking to his momma can we triangulate the signal?" Fowler asked again.

"To a shielded warship?" Magnus turned.

"If the transponder were still attached to Laserbeak, we could follow it,"

"Maybe we should give it wings,"

Raf smiled. "We can use spare parts from the machine shop,"

"Then let's do it," 'Jackie grinned. "For the Doc,"

* * *

Wheeljack stood at a table full of spare parts, Raf was kneeling on the ground watching his screen desperately.

"The frequency modulator keeps shorting out!" he smacked the ground angrily.

"Easy champ," 'Jackie reassured. "Let me try uncrossing some wires,"

"Now there's something you don't see everyday," Smoke chuckled beside me, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"'Jackie wasn't always a loner, you know," Bulkhead growled to him. "Being a Wrecker was all about the team."

Miko clattered some kind of metal to the ground, Raf yelling and turning towards her with an exasperated look on her face. "Miko, I needed that!"

"I was just trying to tighten that thingymajig," she argued.

He scoffed, raising his hand in a dismissing matter. "Puh-lease,"

"Where's Jack?" I asked, moving further away from Wheeljack.

"He's talking to Fowler," Arcee gestured towards the catwalk where the two stood looking over everything.

An object lifted from the table where Wheeljack and Raf stood. The kid beamed at it, messing with the knobs that controlled its movement for a moment, before it lost control for all but a moment and swerved towards the two humans on the catwalk.

Fowler threw himself ontop of Jack, knocking him to the ground. The both grunted with the impact, before Raf regained control and it soared towards the ceiling. It circled calmly a few times, the others pausing their work to watch it. It flew to a slow hover above the table in front of Miko and Raf for a moment, before falling to the ground below.

"Sorry, Agent Fowler," the kid called up.

He sighed, the two of them standing back up. Jack was smiling happily, while Fowler looked as if he was going to be sick. "I think I need to change my star-spangled shorts," he groaned, but a small smile visible on his upper lip.

"I'm still fine-tuning Chip's remote," Raf responded, messing with the controls for a moment more.

"Chip?" I questioned, moving towards him.

"So…" Smoke pushed himself beside me. "We're going to let this doohickey fly back to con central,.."

"And lead us right to Ratchet," Jack confirmed, staring proudly into the distance.

* * *

"Carabelle,"

I turned towards Optimus, smiling at him sweetly. He had managed to move outside of the hangar, the sunset highlighting the colors of his face. "My Optimus," I called as I finally reached his side, reaching my arms up to wrap around his neck. He, in return, wrapped his arms around my waist. "What is it my love?"

"What do you think?" he rumbled as pressed my forehelm against his. He leaned in to kiss me on the lipplates.

"Of what?" I pushed past his kiss, no matter how much it didn't seem to interrupt him.

"Ancora Prime," he pulled away slightly to smile at me. "It's your world's latin. It means anchor, or, in some translations, hope," he beamed proudly at me. "So you may keep your translation of Carabelle, hope," he scuffed at the ground, looking down nervously. "I mean, I just thought. … You know… Optimus in latin is-"

"Optimus in latin means best," I lifted his face to mine. "Deserving, fine. All those which you are," I leaned up, planting a firm kiss to his jawline. "However, why 'hope?' Is it just because that's my name?"

"No," he smiled, returning the kiss. "You're _my_ hope," he smiled, taking my servos into his own. "Which is why I must ask you ; can - may we, finalize our bond?"

* * *

 **Synthesis, Seaon 3 Episode 12**

The others moved towards the main hub, the kids walking forward on the catwalk. "His voice is off, something's wrong!"

"Commander," Magnus answered the comm. "Have you determined the warship's location?"

" _No, Ultra Magnus,_ " his voice was low, deep and raspy. Disappointed, almost. " _The transponder has been destroyed, and we are no closer to finding Ratchet than when we began_."

"What happened, love?" I called out, pushing through the bots to see the screen.

" _Starscream and his armada._ "

"So now what?" Miko asked. "It's back to the drawing board? We're out of ideas!"

"Miko, don't panic," I reassured her. "That's my job." I turned back to the screen. "If the warship detected it's position, that must mean it's in range,"

"It's a ship," Arcee argued. "It moves,"

"How fast?" I countered.

" _I have been searching, and have uncovered no clues as to the warship ever being here,_ " My Optimus quieted me quickly.

I vented a sigh, turning to Wheeljack. "I guess the only thing is to keep searching…."


	61. Synthesis

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review, my loves!**

 **-Lizzzard**

* * *

I gawked up at my Optimus. "N-N-Now?" I stuttered. I was suddenly very very nervous, the plates on my cheeks heating up, my cooling fans about to kick on. "Wha-What about it being a special event, I.. I mean wasn't there more to it than this I mean-"

"Carabelle!" my Optimus grabbed my faceplates, holding drawing my attention back to his optics. "It's alright, it's alright, calm down! I wasn't meaning right at this very moment,"

I vented out a sigh of relief, relaxing into his arms. I leaned onto his chest, welcoming his embrace around me. "I'm sorry,.." I finally said after a moment of silence. "I don't. … I don't know why I got like that…"

"It's alright," Optimus chuckled. "You should've heard what I was saying while the others were convincing me to ask you,"

"The great Optimus Prime needed _convincing_?" I poked at him. "Hardly seems likely."

"I was thinking…" he pulled me away, resting his servos on my shoulders. I watched as his frame changed, he was no longer the tall, proud leader that I had grown accustomed to seeing; he was now just a mech - like a man asking his love to marry him. "There's a… a place where young bots go to be bonded. … the bonding circle. They have, those who support them holding servos, gathered along a circle. Usually, a Prime will conduct the ceremony of those in higher power however, I think we'll need an exception," he grinned at me, cupping my faceplates again with his own servo. "Ancora Prime, Carabelle, will you bond with me, on Cybertron? At my home?"

I took a moment to look into his optics. _This_ was my Optimus. My loving, caring, wholehearted mech who would move heaven and earth for me. Literally. "I would be honored, Optimus Prime,"

* * *

It was still dark outside when Wheeljack and Raf hauled all of us outside of the hangar doors, where Chip was waiting.

"I'm still coming with you," I jabbed at Optimus as we approached the group from behind.

"No, Carabelle, you're not," he was using his Prime tone with me, something I was having trouble ignoring. "Two bogeys are a lot more easy to track than just one."

"But there's only one that _we're_ tracking," I argued once more. "I can help you watch Chip to ensure the success behind this mission."

"Besides," Smokescreen was saying to the others as we finally got close enough to hear their conversation. "We don't need a tracker,"

"We have Optimus," Raf smiled broadly, watching as my bot slowed to a stop.

"But, won't the cons see you coming, big guy?" Miko pointed out softly, worry laced in her voice.

"Not until it's too late," Bulkhead smirked.

"I still don't like this idea," I pouted, crossing my arms in front of my chest and leaning into Optimus' one handed hug.

"We'll be prepared for immediate mobilization upon your command, sir," Ultra Magnus called out to my bot, but I could sense that some of that was for me. I smiled slightly.

"Good luck, Optimus," Smokescreen said.

"Be safe," Arcee ordered.

" _You better come back. I don't want to be left with_ only _Cara to pick on!_ " Bee buzzed as the kids and Fowler smiled up at him.

I turned to him, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "What they said."

"Whatever the outcome," Optimus addressed Raf in particular, a slight upturn of his lips indicating a smile - in Prime mode. "Know that Ratchet would be most proud of your contribution." The boy straightened as I moved away from my bot, moving to stand beside Bee and Smoke.

"Alright, kid," Wheeljack called to Raf, kneeling down to one knee. "Let's light this thing!"

With a single press of a button on the remote in Raf's hands, Chip's engines started, a red light flashing on his abdomen signalling life. It soared high into the air, a small trail of smoke falling from it. After a few moments, Optimus' jetpacks transformed and he took off into the air - a much sexier take off, if I might add - a larger trail of smoke coming from him. The two ascended higher and higher until they were out of sight.

* * *

"Prime," Fowler called through the comm, standing on the catwalk beside me. "Haven't heard from you in a while. Everything alright up there?"

Miko and Raf sat on my shoulders, much like I used to with Optimus. Surprising enough, despite how little they weighed, I could feel a their pressure on my metals. Jack stood beside Fowler, the others crowded around me and the screen. Wheeljack was towards the front, where Ratchet usually stood in this situation…

" _So far, Agent Fowler,_ " came my bots reply.

"What happens when the cons ID Laserbeak's signal?" Jack asked, turning towards Raf.

"We're counting on Optimus making visual contact with the warship before its radar can detect Chip."

"We couldn't think to put a cloak over its signal, like we do everyone elses'?" I turned towards Wheeljack who only smirked at me.

"The boss'll be fine," he assured me.

"It's not Optimus that I'm worried about," Arcee stated, bringing me back to the bigger problem at hand.

 _Optimus may be headed for the warship without back up, but Ratchet is_ in _the warship, without backup._

* * *

" _Optimus to base, come in,_ "

"Something's wrong," I called, hauling myself to my peds. The others moved towards the main hub, the kids walking forward on the catwalk. "His voice is off, something's wrong!"

"Commander," Magnus answered the comm. "Have you determined the warship's location?"

" _No, Ultra Magnus,_ " his voice was low, deep and raspy. Disappointed, almost. " _The transponder has been destroyed, and we are no closer to finding Ratchet than when we began_."

"What happened, love?" I called out, pushing through the bots to see the screen.

" _Starscream and his armada._ "

"So now what?" Miko asked. "It's back to the drawing board? We're out of ideas!"

"Miko, don't panic," I reassured her. "That's my job." I turned back to the screen. "If the warship detected it's position, that must mean it's in range,"

"It's a ship," Arcee argued. "It moves,"

"How fast?" I countered.

" _I have been searching, and have uncovered no clues as to the warship ever being here,_ " My Optimus quieted me quickly.

I vented a sigh, turning to Wheeljack. "I guess the only thing is to keep searching…."

* * *

" _Autobot base, do you read?_ "

We all stared at the screen in shock.

"That voice clip is familiar... " Bulkhead trailed off, bringing his servo to rub his chin.

" _This is Ratchet, can anyone hear me?_ "

" _Loud and clear, old friend!_ " Optimus responded, pure joy resounding from his cords.

The room around me erupted into cheering and applause, myself visibly relaxing against whatever spark was behind me. Twisting slightly, I saw that it was Ultra Magnus, who was only looking at me with the same joy that I was filled with.

" _Listen to me,_ " his voice was quiet, and rushed. The room immediately silenced and I pulled away from Magnus. " _Megatron has managed to rebuild the Omega Lock aboard his warship. I've deactivated the decepticon shielding system, you should be able to get a fix on my coordinates,"_ Raf ran forward to his laptop on the ground as blaster fire echoed through the comm. " _Optimus, you must hurry. Megatron is preparing to Cyberform earth as we speak!_ " There was more gunfire.

"Ratchet!" I called out. "Are you-"

The comm cut out, Ratchet's end dead.

" _Ratchet?_ " Optimus tried once more. " _Autobots,_ " Prime mode. " _Lock onto those coordinates, and prepare to storm the warship,_ "

Magnus didn't take but a minute to start barking orders. I turned to Raf, who had already gotten a fix onto Ratchet's coordinates. "Do you still have a fix on Optimus'?" I asked him.

"For the moment," he nodded up to me. He hit the spacebar, and the ground bridge opened. "They'll catch up to you later," he smirked at me.

"Thank you," I turned to the ground bridge, transforming and blasting through as the others scrambled around the smaller base gathering whatever weapons they could find.

* * *

"Optimus!"

The bot soaring through the air paused, the engines of his jetpack adjusting so he was hovering. "Cara?" he demanded as I approached him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your backup," I assured him. "Are we going or not?" I transformed, falling slightly into his arms.

"You should go back to base," he argued. "It's not safe-"

"I am a member of both your species and of the humans," I silenced him. "Earth is my home, and Ratchet is my family. There's no _way_ in hell I'm missing this fight!"

Optimus growled, before he pressed his lips against my own. "Promise me something," he demanded.

"Always,"

"No matter what happens to me, you'll lead my autobots home,"

I smiled at him, pressing my own lipplates to his. "I won't need to. You'll be taking that honor from me,"

He nodded, before tossing me back into the open air. I transformed, soaring right beside him.

* * *

" _Members of Team Prime, Autobot and human, it has been my honor to lead you. On this day, the fates of two worlds hang in the balance, and the battle to come may very well be our last. But for Earth, for Cybertron, for our comrade Ratchet, we_ must _take the decepticon warship._ "

* * *

 **Because I finished season 3, I've decided to just update them all c: Yes, I'm not done yet, but I'm so proud of me for reaching this moment without giving up like I have on past stories. I have to find the other episodes ((they're not on netflix)) then I'll continue. I'm debating on making Optimus / Cara's bonding a seperate story like**

 **I did Cara's transformation, just because I can. Then, also, I will not do any stuff between Prime / RID because, as Cara is bonded to Optimus, one can assume his "death" to be quite devastating. But. I have an idea, and I'll run with it in a different story. I'll post the name of that story in the near future, but be prepared c;**

 **Anyways, here's the sneak peek of last chapter of the season:**

I dropped him, and he groaned in pain as he scraped against the fin, slowing himself to a stop. We watched as the aggressor fell a few more feet before pocketing his dark star sabre and transforming into his plane of death.

"Ancora Prime," My Optimus demanded of me. "I am your superior. You will _not_ go after him, you will _not_ face Megatron on your own,"

I transformed, struggling but a moment to figure out how to hover. "Try and stop me," I ordered him. Directing my jet engines to face the same way I had watched Optimus' earlier. I pushed myself in the direction of Megatron, ignoring the shouts of protest behind me.

It only took but a moment to find the warlord. I transformed, and waited a moment for my scanners to lock onto him. Once the did, I fired with the most precise aim that I could. Somehow, he managed to dodge them without too much damage, transforming directly in front of me. I wasn't ready for a sudden stop, and I slammed into him. He wrapped an arm around my wings, hauling me towards the warship.

Pain shot from the pressure on my wings as he tossed me onto the metals of the landing dock. I transformed upon impact, rolling onto my stomach. I coughed up some energon, forcing myself up onto my elbows.

"Well, well. When Soundwave informed me that there was a new femme among the autobot ranks, I wasn't expecting a femme from Primus' own creation."


	62. Deadlock

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review, my loves!**

 **-Lizzzard**

* * *

" _The omega lock's control system should be on the lower deck,"_ Ratchet's commands came through as blasterfire echoed in the background from everyone's comms. Optimus and I were approaching the warship, which was resting just outside of eath's atmosphere. Flying in space was very difficult, and I still hadn't quite mastered it. However, I was doing pretty well, returning blaster fire as it rained down upon us, separating from Optimus for mere moments during our evasive maneuvers before we joined together again.

" _Come on_ ," Arcee called out, presumingly to Bumblebee and Smokescreen who were a part of her Stealth team.

" _I am making my way there now,_ " Ratchet finished his thought.

" _Copy Ratchet_ ," Optimus thundered, his baritone deep, laced with hidden worry. " _We will rendezvous at the objective. Arcee, lead Stealth team to secure the omega lock, Ultra Magnus, you and the wreckers storm the bridge. Prevent the decepticons from targeting the device if Stealth Team is delayed._ "

" _Optimus,"_ Arcee's soft voice called through, in a moment of peace. " _If we fail to secure the lock, before it's ready to deploy, do we destroy it?_ "

Optimus hesitated for a moment, his optics meeting me for just a moment. " _I do not intend to squander a second chance to restore Cybertron._ "

I fired upon two other vehicons as Optimus turned away once more. A loud, angered roar came from the warship, drawing both of our attention to it. A purple slash moved towards Optimus while he was away from me.

"Optimus!" I hollered for him as it connected with him. His jetpacks protested, firing black smoke as he started a descent back to earth. I dived after his spiraling form, fighting through the unfamiliar air. I pulled underneath him, matching his speed and angling my nose up. The weight of his much heavier frame was slightly lighter given the gravitational pull difference, and I hauled him up towards one of the fins of the ship. I dropped him, and he groaned in pain as he scraped against the fin, slowing himself to a stop. We watched as the aggressor fell a few more feet before pocketing his dark star sabre and transforming into his plane of death.

"Ancora Prime," My Optimus demanded of me. "I am your superior. You will _not_ go after him, you will _not_ face Megatron on your own,"

I transformed, struggling but a moment to figure out how to hover. "Try and stop me," I ordered him. Directing my jet engines to face the same way I had watched Optimus' earlier. I pushed myself in the direction of Megatron, ignoring the shouts of protest behind me.

It only took but a moment to find the warlord. I transformed, and waited a moment for my scanners to lock onto him. Once the did, I fired with the most precise aim that I could. Somehow, he managed to dodge them without too much damage, transforming directly in front of me. I wasn't ready for a sudden stop, and I slammed into him. He wrapped an arm around my wings, hauling me towards the warship.

Pain shot from the pressure on my wings as he tossed me onto the metals of the landing dock. I transformed upon impact, rolling onto my stomach. I coughed up some energon, forcing myself up onto my elbows.

"Well, well. When Soundwave informed me that there was a new femme amongst the autobot ranks, I wasn't expecting a femme from Primus' own creation."

"You can frag yourself all the way to the pit, Megatron," I pulled my knees to my chest, pushing myself up to my pedes. "Flattery will get you nowhere,"

"I know your voice," he watched me carefully as I rested my servo on my knees, my helm spinning as I settled myself. My wings ached, but I ignored it and pushed through it. "Are _you_ the human that the Prime took as his own?"

I growled at him, raising my blasters. "Guess you'll find out." I fired on him, moving towards the sides of the ship. My shots connected a few times, Megatron groaning in pain as he released his own shots to me. I transformed, diving off of the launch pad and into the air. I circled back towards Optimus. I felt the warlord shadowing me, but didn't see the shots until it connected with me. The worst pain I've ever felt erupted from my tail as an engine cut out. I spiraled slowly, my single engine powering me forward some more. Megatron cut above me, moving towards the large circle hanging from the bottom of the warship. I directed myself to a slow halt above the metals, cutting my engines and falling to it.

I groaned in pain, hauling myself up once again. I looked over to see Optimus picking himself off the metals, the metals growing energon blue as a liquid poured into it. I moved towards Optimus and Megatron, who had already began throwing punches. I watched as the two titans battled, the upper hand tossed between the two of them like a hot potato. The metal circle I was standing on suddenly filled. It reminded me of the stuff I saw on Cybertron, with the other Omega Lock.

Megatron turned away from my bot, reaching behind him for his sword. As he turned back around, he swung it at Optimus. My bot dodged the blast, charging him and knocking the blade out of his reach. Not wasting a moment, he delivered a punch to his chin, flipping him backwards and onto his stomach. I rushed to Optimus' side, standing in a defensive position beside him. Megatron was looking up, where I assumed the control panel was at.

"If I toss you, do you think you could make it?"

I nodded to Optimus who cupped his hands together and offered them to me. I kissed him quickly on the cheek, before I placed my foot in his hands. He lifted me into the air, and I easily found my balance. With a hard push, I soared into the air. I activated my single engine as I slowed, and it pushed me the rest of the way to the metals. Just as I landed, however, I was thrown off my feet. The warship turned sharply, pulling backwards.

Smokescreen appeared from the wall next, deactivating the phase shifter secured to his wrist. In his servos he carried the star sabre. Ratchet and Shockwave were having at it in the other corner, Optimus and Megatron back at it below. Bumblebee and Arcee shoved Starscream and members of his armada through some doors the next moment.

"Optimus, catch!" Smoke hollered down to him.

"Smokescreen!" Ratchet called. I turned just in time to see Shockwave aim his weapon.

It was a split second decision, really. A stupid one, if I could say. I pushed Smoke down, and was about to dive myself when I felt it. The blast hit my lower abdomen, and I could feel the plasma slowly eating away at me metals. I fell backwards into Smoke, knocking the sabre out of him. His arms encased me as we fell down, my servos going to my injury as the impact of our landing jarred it.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," I muttered, the pain taking over every sensor I knew. _No._ I couldn't give up yet. Optimus needed me. "Arcee," I called through the comm. "The sabre….Optimus needs it.."

"Cara, Cara," Smoke called from above me, his servos cradling my faceplates. "Look at me, does it hurt?"

"Well no fucking shit it fucking hurts like a bitch!" I shouted at him. I took a moment, resettling myself. "I'm fine, where's the sabre?"

Smoke readjusted me a little, barely jarring my wound and sending sparks of pain through my frame. He flinched, but pulled me up in time to see Bumblebee sporting the weapon Optimus needed. Ignoring the pain in my side the best I could, I pushed myself closer towards the ledge of the metal drop off to peer across the pool of whatever. Optimus and Megatron were still throwing punches, the upper hand tossed back and forth. Bee ran for a column supporting the pool below and began a slow decent down it.

" _Optimus,_ " Ratchet called through the comm. I looked over at him as he stood by the main control. " _You must use the star saber to destroy the Omega Lock. It is the only way to save earth!_ "

" _Optimus,_ " Bee buzzed. " _I'm up here, I'm coming!"_

"The star saber!" I heard Megatron growl before attacking Optimus as he watched his scout.

I watched helplessly as Bee jumped from the column, holding the sword above his head. I quickly calculated his trajectory and the metal below, and he was going to make it! I smiled widely, turning towards the two scuffling below, when I saw Megatron. He lifted his blaster, and fired three shots before Optimus could get up and stop him. As Optimus pushed him to the ground, I watched as the shots moved up. … to Bee.

Each shot hit the scout directly in the chest plates. I watched as his optics widened, and as the blasts ate away at his spark. The star saber fell from his servos, moving to clatter to the metal below as Bee slowly sunk into whatever liquid the pool was holding.

My spark was frozen. I was angry, I was devastated, I was broken. Pain shot from my wound, but it was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my chest. I kept scanning the light blue matter, waiting for my yellow bug to reappear. Starscream's vehicon drones surrounded me, grabbing a hold of my arms and pulling them behind me, but I barely noticed. My spark ached, it felt like I was out of energon, I was out of energy. I kept seeing my Bee sinking into the matter, his dark optics not seeing anything. _Raf_. What were we going to tell Raf.

My thoughts were interrupted by a ferocious growl of rage. I looked down to my Optimus just in time to see him punch a maniacal grin right off of the warlords face. Directly following that was another punch. One of the vehicons behind me pulled my arm back, straining the cables supporting my wound and I let out a cry of pain. Optimus' frame shuddered in, if it was even possible, even more rage as he released punch after punch after punch, all of his might going into each one. It was a thing a beauty, something I would admire if it wasn't for the situation. Megatron fell against a column, his mighty frame collapsing to the metals below. I scanned the matter one more time, desperately searching for any signs of Bumblebee's life. Something, anything! Optimus called for his blaster, turning it toward Megatron, who was reaching for-

"Optimus!" I hollered, watching as Megatron pulled the dark star saber out of a ledge, and firing it at my bot. It connected with his frame, sending him backwards and over the edge. "No!" I pulled myself from the vehicon forces, only to be tackled back onto the ground before I could even make three steps. "Optimus, no!" I cried again, the weight of the cons on my back shoving my damaged metals into the ground below.

Megatron pounded in the direction that Optimus fell, peering over the ledge. He raised his saber high above his helm, sneering below. "Prepare to join your _scout_ in the Allspark!"

" _Megatron!_ "

The warlord turned to face the voice that I had never heard before. It was young, masculine, and filled with rage. When I scanned the matter once more, I saw a black form with yellow stripes. "It can't be…." I whispered in shock.

The form lunged forward with all of his might, sending the star saber directly through the center of the Megatron's chest. "You took my voice," the mech said in a dark, dangerous tone as he held onto the sword. "You will never rob anyone of anything, _ever_ again,"

Megatron weakly raised his sword, a pained grunt quickly following as it crashed behind him. He crashed onto one knee, the mech standing before him following his movements, keeping a firm hold of the sword. He grabbed at the sword protruding from his chest, trying to pull it out. The vehicons lifted off of me as they watched their leader below.

There was a crash beside me. "Lord Megatron, no!" Starscream hollered as he reached for his master.

The purple hue surrounding the massive con slowly faded, before it blackened completely. He fell backwards, over the ledge, the only sound being the scraping of Megatron's servo still clinched around the blade. He tumbled over the edge, falling into earth's atmosphere. We watched, until the mech threw the saber aside, and frantically reached over the ledge.

There was a commotion beside me, but I ignored it as the mech hauled my Optimus back onto the metal, and he rose to his full height. I watched as the two of them made their way up a column to join us. Smoke laced an arm under my own, hauling me to my peds so I could greet them.

"Optimus," I eased as I saw his form. Smoke quickly surrendered me to him, and Optimus wrapped a protective arm around me. I turned to the stranger, not believing my optics. "Bee," I cheered, falling into his arms.

He chuckled, lifting me into an embrace of his own. "Hey Cara," the voice from earlier said. "I'd never leave you for long, sis."

"Your voice," I smiled at him.

"My voice?" he quizzed, looking at the others. I pulled away, back to my bot. "What are you-" he froze, the mask over his lipplates folding away. "My voice!" his optics widened, quickly going to the others. "Ratchet," he smiled. "I have my pipes back!" he lifted the doc into a huge hug, pulling him off of his peds and into the air.

Ratchet laughed, "Yes. Yes, we noticed,"

"The Cybermatter…"

"It is the only possible explanation.

"It would seem the old field medic made good after all," Optimus rumbled, casting a proud glance at his bots. "Optimus Prime to all units: Megatron is no more," After a few moments of cheering from certain individuals, he moved on. "Wreckers, a job well done securing the bridge,"

" _It wasn't us, sir,_ " Magnus replied. " _The credit belongs to the humans_ ,"

" _Hooyeah,_ " Miko cheered next, and I groaned to myself, rolling my optics up to my bot.

I smiled up at him. "The omega lock is under our control, Optimus Prime," I grinned, running a servo up his shattered chest plates.

"That's right, Ancora Prime," he returned my smile, his servo reaching up to cup my faceplates. "Ultra Magnus, set course for Cybertron."

I grinned, pushing myself up to his lipplates. I groaned in pain after barely half a second, my servos moving to clutch at my wound. Ratchet came over, practically dragging me away from Optimus.

"Hey Raf," I heard Bee call through his comm. "If you can tear yourself away from your laptop for two seconds, bridge yourself up here so we can get to Cybertron already,"

I laughed as Ratchet grumbled, adjusting some cables inside of my frame. "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing," I smiled innocently up at him. "But if you could hurry it up doc, I must get back to my intended."

Ratchet mumbled a "Fine, fine," and waved me off. Optimus lifted me off the ground, encasing my lipplates with his own, as the ship pulled away from earth.

* * *

"Optimus, I, uh.." Optimus turned us to face Ratchet as he struggled to continue on. "I was never able to learn Shockwave's side of the Cybermatter equation. This may be all that we ever have, and Cybertron is a much larger planet than earth."

"Then we must launch the cybermatter at Cybertron's very core."

"Into the heart of Primus himself?" I quizzed, staining to see the dark ruins that was once my love's home.

" _Commander,_ " Wheeljack's voice echoed from the comm central. " _We've arrived at the well of Allsparks._ "

"Isn't that where we go to die?" I asked, peering into the deep, black hole below us.

Ratchet pressed a single, red button on the screen in front of him, the matter below dumping into the dark hole. A blinding white light encased us, Optimus pulling me close. I buried my helm into his chest plates, shielding my optics from the light. For a moment, it was silent, until a neon blue hue started to spread across the metals below. What was once a dead planet, was now alive.

"Carabelle," my Optimus drew my attention to him. He gestured across the planes of the world, smiling. "Welcome home,"

* * *

 **By the way, have ya'll seen the trailer for TF5, The Last Knight? I am stoked. What do ya'll think about it? Leave a review and tell me, I'm honestly curious c:**


	63. Predacons Rising pt 1

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review, my loves!**

 **-Lizzzard**

* * *

Jack, Miko, Raf, and Special Agent William Fowler stood in government-grade spacesuits along the line of a newly drawn circle on the metals of Cybertron. Arcee and Bumblebee had knelt down to either side of them, Arcee laying a finger to Jack, and Bee the same to Raf. Clasping onto their servos, standing in a broader circle, was Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Ratchet and Ultra Magnus. Optimus Prime and I stood in the middle of the widely stretched circle, servos clasped together in front of us.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me, his optics filled with worry for just a moment.

"What?" I teased, shooting him an amused smile. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, of course not," he returned my smile. "I'm just making sure _you're_ not. Once a spark bond is complete, there is no turning back, You are stuck with me, until I die and beyond."

"I am aware, my Optimus Prime,"

"May we begin?" Ultra Magnus rumbled to my left shoulder, his optics bouncing between my own and Optimus'. We nodded, and he cleared his throat. "In this moment, we gather to support the bonding of two deserving sparks in the face of Primus himself."

"It's a long process," Arcee took over. I focused on the optics of my bot as the others continued on the ceremony. "Sometimes, a painful one."

"For once it is done, there is no turning back," Wheeljack's turn. "A bond will stick with you, even onto the well of Allsparks."

"This is a time of war," Ratchet grumbled. "If the war claims one of your sparks, the other may not be willing to follow,"

"That is not something that we control," Bulkhead. "Your sparks will reunite, and for the one in the well, it may only be mere seconds."

"However," Agent Fowler took over, and I quickly thought of asking the humans to have speaking parts. Of course, they were terrified, but they spent weeks memorizing the lines so that they were prepared, something that both Optimus and I were touched by. "For the one still living, it may be eons." _Ouch_.

"You may face hardships in your relationship," Bumblebee stated, his voice strong and clear. "But we, those who stand in your circle now, are offering our aid,"

"We will always be just a phone call away," Miko smiled up at me. "To either of you, we will listen, we will support, we will help."

"But today is for you," Raf smiled. "Today is _your_ decision."

"Ancora Prime, Carabelle," Wheeljack called to me. It was a part of the bonding circle, that your closest of those trusted asks you to confirm your purpose, as a last ditch opportunity. Optimus and I both struggled with choosing who would do so, but our picks, I feel, are solid. "Do you wish to bond to Optimus Prime, the last of the Primes, and care for him as he makes decisions for those under him?"

"With all of my spark,"

"Optimus Prime," Ratchet announced. "Do you wish to take Ancora Prime, Carabelle, born human - turned autobot, as your love for the rest of your life? To protect her with all that she may be?"

"With all that I am,"

The circle pulled back a bit, and Optimus opened his chest plates. I followed suit, not releasing his servos but for a moment. As I was instructed would happen before, blue lighting from the both of our sparks emerged into the gap between us. My blue was a shade lighter than Optimus. Mine danced around his for a moment, while his simply lay still, turning to watch his prey. I giggled as his reached out to mine, and it returned the gesture. They finally touched, and a blue light shot from our bodies and into the ground. Blue etched it way around the drawn circle, and I was left with a window. I pushed all of the love, affection, caring, respect, and everything else that came to mind when I thought of Optimus. He did the same, and I received not only love, but admiration for my past on earth, and even a clearer understanding.

"Carabelle," his voice rumbled. I looked over the blue of our intertwined sparks, meeting his optics with an annoyed smirk. "I love you. I don't know many earth customs, and you don't know many cybertronian customs, but we'll get through that. You don't know what it means to me that you'd be willing to leave your home to come live on mine. I promise, I will do everything in my power to secure your safety. I love you,"

"Optimus," I responded with my own smile in return. "You have flipped my world upside down. I know, that some people and bots may frown upon this, but I am beyond glad that this has happened. I am honored that a bot such as yourself would look down at… trash such as I was, and see something worth loving," he gave me a pointed look, but I ignored it. "You literally pulled me out of a hole in the ground. I will be forever grateful for you and the family that you've brought me into. I love you, and I always will."

"Now, by the power vested in you," Magnus stated, looking at Optimus with a smile.

"And by the power vested in me by the state of Nevada," Fowler pitched in with his own smile.

"You may kiss and … bond the bride," Miko cheered.

Optimus and I moved in to kiss in the middle. Our sparks pulled our chests together, and I felt such a power. My cooling fans kicked on, and my metals heated. The blue lighting spread from beyond us, reaching out to those in the circle. I could feel their energies, but mainly Optimus.'

He pulled away after a moment, our chest plates closing. He crushed me to his side as our circle cheered.

* * *

" _We have endured bitter hardship and countless battles. But at long last, our home planet has been restored. We would not be standing on Cybertronian soil were it not for the valiant efforts of both those assembled here, and our absent comrades. Ratchet: who remains on earth to safeguard our human friends, and Cliffjumper, who made the ultimate sacrifice. But on this day, at the dawn of a new era, we gather to bestow a special honor. One earned by Bumblebee, through his bravery and devotion to the cause of peace. Long before he rid this universe of the scourge of the decepticon warmonger. In the company of your fellow autobots, in the presence by our creator, Primus, the living core of our planet, and, by the power vested in me by the matrix of leadership, Bumblebee, arise a warrior,_ "

* * *

Where a statue of Megatron once stood, there was now a pile of smoking rubble that was folding up into the air. Bulkhead and Wheeljack bumped chests aggressively, while Smokescreen and Bumblebee talked it out below.

"Whatcha thinking dear?" I smiled up at Optimus, happily accepting the new feeling of home on this empty world.

He looked at me curiously, before he pushed forward to the two below. "I am sorry to interrupt your celebration," he stated, Bee and Smoke turning to him.

I quirked an optic ridge at him, turning to Arcee and Bulkhead who had their servos crossed in front of their chest. "Here it comes," she mumbled.

"Prime's never party,"

"But I must take my leave of you," he finished, turning towards me.

"Sir, may I ask why?" Ultra Magnus pounded forward.

"I wish to know as well," I argued, twisting around him to give him a pointed glare.

"Though Cybertron is once again able to support life, our planet is currently incapable of generating _new_ lives. Not until I retrieve the wellspring from which all life is on Cybertron is born and ultimately returns."

"Tha allspark?" I quizzed, kind of feeling sorry for Bee as his celebration was ruined. "But isn't it lost to the cosmos?"

"It isn't here?" Smoke asked, looking dumbfounded.

I facepalmed, turning slightly to glare at him. "How is it that I've been a member of your race for barely even a year, and I know more about ya'll than you do."

"It hasn't been, Smokescreen." Optimus educated, and I grinned. _Story time_. "Not for thousands of years. As the war for Cybertron reached a tipping point and the decepticon army appeared to be unstoppable, I opted to safeguard the allspark from Megatron, but covertly sending it to a distant sector of the galaxy. The matrix of leadership will enable me to guide us to its present location."

"What are we waiting for?" Bumblebee cheered, completely forgetting his celebration. "Let's take the warship and bring it back."

"It's still rather dangerous, Bee," I calmed, looking at Optimus for a quick confirmation before I continued on. "Whereas Megatron is gone, we are still missing two key compnents of his cabinet."

"Cabinet?" Bulk questioned, looking at me curiously.

"Starscream and Shockwave," Optimus took over for me.

"Not to mention our stray predacon," Magnus added, giving his clawed servo a lingering look.

"Ultra Magnus," Optimus called out. "You will supervise patrols to find and capture the fugitive decepticons."

"I would be honored," he straightened.

"Bulkhead, you will lead the reconstruction effort."

"You should start with a landing platform for returning citizens," I offered, looking between the two of them.

"Wheeljack," Optimus called. "I will require your extensive experience navigating deep space."

"When do we leave?" he shrugged.

* * *

"What do you mean 'I'm not coming with you?'" I argued, storming after a retreating Optimus.

"It's too dangerous, Carabelle," he barely even turned his shoulder to look at me. "I will not risk your life just so you can be with me."

"Optimus Prime," I rushed in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "I am your bonded. Basically your wife. It hurts me when I leave your side for more than three minutes, how the hell am I supposed to last. …. However long you'll be gone?"

"And you don't think it's going to hurt me?" he countered. He wasn't angry, like I was, and I tried my best to calm myself down. He wasn't doing this to spite me, but because he loves me. "If something were to happen, I can't leave my home planet undefended."

"But it's not-"

"Ancora Prime," he interrupted. "Need I remind you of your title? You're a Prime, after me the last one. I don't want you to get hurt…"

I inhaled, before wrapping my arms around my bot. "If it's something you need to do, okay," I finally said. "But I'm not going to be happy, and if I'm in so much pain I can't move, you're not going to hear the end of it,"

"I understand, ma'am," he chuckled into my helm, my spark vibrating with his baritone.

* * *

The pain of the distance between the sparks was a lot… It had taken me sometime to get used to, like I had assumed it had for Optimus. After our bonding ceremony, which had taken place mere hours after the restoration of Cybertron, Optimus had explained to me what being a Prime really meant. Whereas there was the High Counsel, a Prime was basically a king. An emperor. However, as we are a direct link from Primus, we must rule fairly. Exceptionally fair. When I had questioned me for it, as I have essentially just married into the position, Optimus told me that there was potential in me, and that he could see it from the start. Prime's just don't fall in love with everyone, apparently.

I was out walking the base of the main building the vehicon drones were working to rebuild, Bulkhead monitoring very closely.

 _Speaking of which_ , I heard his voice.

When I finally rounded to see him in view, I saw two of my cons fall to the ground, two of them standing above and staring down in shock. Bulkhead had facepalmed, mumbling something under his breath.

"What are you doing to my vehicons?" I questioned, smiling widely as I approached him.

"You have no idea how-"

We were interrupted by a hum of an engine. We turned as Arcee transformed, walking towards us silently. "Labor issues?" she teased.

"Any news of our fugitives?" he asked her, and I looked at her hopeful, I wanted something to do other than loathe in pain.

"Just signs of recent scavenging in former decepticon installations."

"Have you informed Magnus?" I questioned.

"They're already on the hunt," she smiled.

"The con's warship can't detect their signals?"

"Shockwave must've found a way to shield or disable them."

The three of us looked up to where the Nemesis was hovering. "I'll feel better when the gruesome twosome are locked up with the others." Bulkhead sighed, and I nodded in agreement.

" _Bumblebee to Ancora Prime,_ " Bee called over my comm. " _Sis, come in it's important._ "

"What's up Bee?" I called back, turning away from the two as they continued on. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

" _I know, I know but this is about the captured cons and their intel. You've gotta come up._ "

* * *

"Sea of Rust?" I questioned Bee, pacing the control center of the Nemesis. The decepticon captives were being held in a hangar of the warship, and apparently Knockout had given up some info in exchange for a buff. "Is that what it sounds like?"

"During the war, it was shrouded into basically nothing,"

"But since we've restored Cybertron, it should be _something_ now," I walked to the communications hub, turning to a link to Ultra Magnus. "Ancora Prime to Ultra Magnus,"

" _Ultra Magnus here,_ " came his gruff reply, my spark giving a quick surge as I thought of Optimus' voice.

I quickly shoved it aside to focus on the pains. "We have intel that puts the two rogue decepticons near the sea of rust,"

" _We'll investigate immediately._ "

"Ancora out," I nodded, closing the comm. I brought my servo to my chest, leaning heavily on the command for support. My spark pounded, the pain flowing through my cables. The energon inside of me felt like it was on fire, burning through my systems.

"Cara?" Bee laid a servo on my shoulder plates, and I immediately pushed it all aside.

"What's up?" I forced a smile on my faceplates, trying my best to ease his pain.

"It's already starting…." he vented a sigh, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What's starting?"

"You're becoming a Prime," he groaned into my stomach. "I know that I can absolutely trust you with anything that I could possibly face. You should know the same," he tilted his helm up to me, a soft and easy smile on his face.

I giggled, returning the hug, and accepting the tightness. "I just hope he returns soon…"

* * *

" _Bumblebee, I need an emergency ground bridge, stat!_ "

Bee hurried to the ground bridge, locking onto Smokescreen's coordinates and activating it. I waited by the opening, darting through it as soon as it fully opened. As I crossed, I met Smoke tugging on a badly damaged Magnus.

"What the hell…?"

An almost familiar shrieking drug my attention to a building not too far away. There were two predacons tangled together, staring us down and separating slowly.

"Help me get him through," Smoke screen demanded.

I looped an arm under his armpits, hailing him through, Bee closing it as soon as we came through.

"Woa," I muttered as we laid Magnus down on the ground. There were leaks everywhere, blue energon staining the metals below him. "Alright, Bulkhead, Arcee," I called through my comm. "I need you both up here, we have a situation." I turned to Bumblebee. "Contact Ratchet on earth, there's too much here, it's way out of my paygrade. Tell him to get here, and get here fast, no excuses. Smoke, help me get him to a berth," I leaned down to Magnus, resting a servo arcross his shoulders. "Magnus?"

"Cara….Carabelle,.." he muttered, his optics flushing as he searched for me.

"I'm right here," I eased. "We're going to get you fixed up, alright? I don't want you to worry."

* * *

"Don't you think you could get that light out of his face?" I protested as Ratchet fumbled with the controls to the side.

I had closed a majority of Magnus' open leaks, his energon still covering my servos. "He is suffering from a multitude of internal injuries, most quite severe."

"I did the best I could," I argued. "I couldn't do anymore,"

"You did fine," he dismissed. "Go clean yourself up, you look like death."

"So," I clapped my hands together, turning behind me to the others. "Anyone care to explain why the hell two more predacons are roaming Cybertron?"

"I thought Optimus said new life wasn't possible without the allspark." Bulkhead shrugged.

My spark clenched in despair at the mention of my love's name, forcing myself to lean against the wall behind me. I quickly pressed a concerned look on my face, looking as if I was in thought.

"I'm not authority," Bee stated. "But something tells me cloning old bones doesn't constitute new life,"

"Shockwave's been playing in his lab since the war," Bulkhead offered.

"Why would he stop now?" I finished for him, staring at the ground.

"It doesn't matter where these beasts came from," Smoke called from behind the three of them. "We gotta take them down."

"If Shockwave's back in business, there could be more of them," Bee offered, turning towards me. "A lot more,"

The room was silent for a few moments, except for Ratchet fumbling behind us, grumbling about something else. "We need to call Optimus," Bulk broke the silence.

A cry of pain escaped before I could stop it. I fumbled at my chest for a moment, but when I felt servos on my shoulder, I shoved it aside. I pulled up, Arcee questioning him.

"And interrupt his quest to save the future of our race on Cybertron?"

"We're _not_ calling him," I finalized, turning towards them. "If what he's doing is so important that he can't come back to me, it doesn't need to be messed with. I tapped Bee's servos on my shoulder plates, sighing as he retreated back away from me. "I say we go back and see what we can find. Aren't there other entrances to this sea?"

* * *

"Watch your step," Bee called behind him to us.

The bots paused, staring at Bee as he walked off.

"Who made him leader?" Smoke protested as the group slowly started walking again.

"Bee did snuff Megatron," Bulk offered, trying to ease the tension. I sighed, holding my helm and moving past Bee who had paused.

"I'm not leading. I'm scouting."

"Bee was Optimus' best scout," I called behind me as he pushed past me. "Therefore, he's my best scout,"

"Fair enough." Smoke shrugged it off. "But you do realize we're nowhere near where we found those predacons, right?"

"We're not looking for those predacons," I paused in my steps, looking down at him as he pushed ahead. "I followed this energon trail which means he was wounded. Cara, this is where I need you. I know _we_ aren't the ones who wounded him."

"Woa," Bulk held his hands up. "You mean we've been tracking-"

Bulk's thoughts were interrupted by the suns being blocked by the massive wings of Predaking. His dragon form stretched above everyone and everything, his roars shaking the ground below us. The bots backed up, and I moved forward.

"Hold fire," Bee called behind us, even myself taken aback by his commands. "Recognize this, Predaking?" he asked, holding up the stick. "You served aboard Megatron's warship. Surely you're familiar with this little treasure from his vault, the Immobilizer." I had to choke back a laugh, the stick in his hand shaded by the sun. "It causes instant stasis lock, though the victim remains fully conscious. A living death." the beast growled, my own blasters deactivating as Bee kneeled down, placing the stick on the ground. "But we didn't come here to fight, Your Highness,"

The con transformed, and I moved to stand by Bee. "What are you doing?" I muttered to him, which he shook off.

"Then why have you violated my refuge, autobot?" he growled to him.

I motioned for the other bots to deactivate their blasters as Bee stood. "We need answers. Do you know of any other predacons currently on Cybertron?"

"Indeed," he rumbled. "Legions of them. Behold," he gestured behind him. "My subjects, a countless multitude, rendered extinct ages ago by the Great Cataclysm, unearthed by the shifting of plates during our planet's restoration."

"Yeah, well, me and Ultra Magnus just about got scrapped by two living predacons," Smoke offered, before adding "Know anything about them, Your Highness?"

"Two?" he took a step back. "Where?"

"We came to ask your help in finding them." Bee offered.

"For revenge?" his optics narrowed.

"No!" I held my servos up, attempting to ease him.

"Optimus Prime would deem it a tragedy to stain Cybertron's fresh soil with any newly spilled energon. So help us prove what Megatron was never willing to: that more than one race can peacefully coexist on our planet."

"You assume that because I turned against Megatron, I can forgive the autobots for their role in the destruction of my brethren on earth? Leave me be, and dare not trespass here again,"

Bee had picked up the stick again, and he now looked down at it solemnly. He tossed it behind him as we walked away. Creeps ran down my spine as my back was turned on the enemy, my spark pulsing as I remembered Bee's mentioning of Optimus' name.

* * *

 **Almost done guysss. I'm so excited. I'm also really depressed, cause I couldn't have Cara go with OP. … Think about how boring of a story that would be. "And I sat with Wheeljack and, fiddled, as OP ventured into the vast unknown." Or "And we dodged yet** _ **another**_ **rock as we continued the search for the energy that is the autobot." They're limited time together just adds to the drama. I love it. But then again I don't. It's confusing as hell.**

 **But another thing to think about: Cara is going to be leading a lot more in Prime's absense. I understand that, y'know it's very confusing. I know you can't really marry into leadership, which is why I tried to explain it. … anywho, I really just wanted that drama. Bunch of people coming back to their revised planet with a dead hero, and his alien wife being all "Arg, listen to me, I know what I'm saying even though I'm not even one of you, blah blah blah."**

 **I've got plans my dears. I promise. I love you guys, drop a review for me, would you? :***

 **Thanks for everything guys!**

 **-Lizzzard**


	64. Predacons Rising pt 2

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review, my loves!**

 **-Lizzzard**

* * *

The place had an eerie era around it. There was dark, stabby edges surrounding the walls of the room.

"Lord Smokescreen," the bot called from his seat on the massive throne stationed in the middle of the room. He had lowered his voice and his helm, resting his arms on the armrests. "Emperor of Destruction." He smiled brightly, dancing around in the seat for a moment.

Bulk turned to him with a disgusted look on his face. "How can you sit there?" he questioned. "That's some bad mojo,"

"Everyone deals with pain and loss differently, Bulk," I called over my shoulder, watching as Bee tinkered with the control panel. "But, if Smoke ever turns bad, I promise you have first dibs,"

"What do you know?" Bee called. "Knockout actually shot straight for once," I scoffed at his reference, remembering the many times I'd seen the con miss his shot.

"What'd you have to do, buff his finish?" Arcee joked, joining us in front of the screen.

"Close," he dismissed the thought, turning back to the screen.

"Let's download the data and get out of here," I ordered, turning away. "I want to check on Magnus."

"Hey!" Bulk hollered, Smoke rising from his seat. "Something's headed our way." I moved to face the two moons of this beautiful planet, seeing something indeed flying towards us.

"Predaking?" I questioned, moving back towards the front.

"Moving too fast," Bee responded.

"Starscream?" Arcee offered next.

I narrowed my optics as whatever it was got closer. Dark grey frame, purple aura surrounding it, the engine roaring as it got closer. "It can't be," I took a visible step back as I put two and two together.

The invader transformed as he neared the ground, flipping in the air as he landed, his back struts shifting as the others backed away. He rose to his full height, which was taller than normal. Smokescreen hurriedly moved away from the throne he was sitting in, the others staring at the con in shock.

He stood high above myself, let alone Bee and Arcee, who were closest to him.

"Minions of the Prime," he called in a voice that wasn't his own. "Prepare to be obliterated!"

I moved to shove the other bots behind me, but they pushed in front. "What're you doing?"

No one answered me, but the bunched together in front, holding up fists.

"Megatron?" Bee called.

"You skewered Buckethead with a giant saber, and managed to miss his spark?" Smoke muttered under his breath to Bee as they backed slowly.

"How are you _still_ alive!?" Arcee hollered in rage, Bulk backing her with the same from look on his faceplates.

"And where'd you score the upgrade?"

"Megatron cannot answer you at the moment," he demanded. His voice was off, lighter, more… evil, if that's even possible. "Though I can inform you with utmost authority, that he owes his new lease on life to me, Unicron. And I will _not_ be so easy to deliver into oblivion!" He strained his arms, purple appearing around him. They widened, growing in the dark purple lights. Two huge blasters appeared where his arms once Only hesitated by a moment before he began firing upon us.

"Dive!" I shouted, making sure all the other kids were out of the way before I dived back. The blast erupted where we stood not seconds before, the others safely out of the way. "Autobots, fire!" I ordered, my own blasters transforming in place of servos. I called for the order to fire within my systems, aiming true for the warlord as he returned fire on us. Arcee and Bulk retreated back behind the throne and the high walls surrounding it. Smoke dived down the set of stairs, rolling his landing. Bee jumped on top of his shoulders, flipping off of him the next moment, firing at his chest as he began his descent down. He landed towards Smoke, turning to look at the con. He seemed to be distracted, Unicron, I guess it was, and I took advantage.

He shook out of whatever trance he was in, firing upon the two as they rushed to where Bulk and Arcee stood. "Hey, ugly!" I demanded, calling for my wings and engines and soaring above. "Did you forget me?" I released my own blaster fire, my aim perfect as it connected with his faceplates and his spark, something the others would be proud of.

He growled in a silent rage turning towards me and firing. I avoided a couple of his shots, however not all of them. One hit me in my leg, another on my wing. I cried in pain, falling to the ground with a painful _thud_.

"Why does my scanner recognize you as a Prime?" he questioned. "You don't seem very Primely."

"Cara!" I heard my bots shout as Unicron closed the distance between us.

"Ah, you're the last Prime's intended," he smiled manically. "I could use you. Where is the Prime, I'd like to see him now."

"Actually," I spat energon on the ground, ignoring my sensors indicating mass damage and pain. "I am his _bonded._ And even if I knew where he was, I wouldn't tell you,"

"Cara!" Bulk appeared behind me, sweeping me into his arms as he ran away, Unicron shouting in rage behind him.

"Let's roll," Bee demanded, transforming as the others zoomed underneath the evil's pedes. Bulkhead transformed, myself falling on his roof, Smoke pulling ahead, offering me a longer place to rest. "Sis, shoot!" We drove off an edge, and I shot at the metals directly below us, it caving in and revealing a tunnel. I could hear the roar of rage echo throughout the tunnel as it went down.

We were driving flat for a little, until a final door opened into the moonlight. Arcee transformed in front of us, skidding to a halt. "Stop!" she called desperately behind us as she peered over the ledge. I tumbled off of Bulk as he transformed, jarring my frame on the metals resting below. I groaned, my wing refusing to fold back into its hold. I pulled myself up, shaking off the pain. I limped over to the others, my leg supporting barely any weight.

"A smelting pit?" Bulk argued.

"Cybertron's been dormant for thousands of years but that's still burning?" Arcee shouted into thin air.

"Ratchet," I commed. "We need a ground bridge!"

As soon as the command left my mouth, the ground behind us exploded. Arcee and Smoke soared over the edge, Bulkhead diving for them. He latched onto Arcee, Smoke grabbing a hold of her servo as he went down. They hung over the edge, Bulk straining against the weight.

"Hold tight!" he assured them, pulling the best he could.

Above us, Unicron circled. "Bee," I called. "Can you distract him?"

He nodded, heading for the direction he landed. I strained against my metals, transforming as quickly as I could. My wing protested, my leg losing more energon as the kinks in the cables fixed themselves. "Come on…" I groaned to myself. "You don't need to fly for long, just long enough to get them up…"

"Cara!" Bulk called as soon as my engines fired up. "There's a bridge!"

Bee shouted as he dodged a shot from Unicron. I soared past Bulkhead, turning towards Bee. "Autobots, jump!" I fired upon the evil, distracting it long enough for Bee to run from it. Once the four of them had made it through, I transformed once more, falling into the rapidly closing bridge, the cries of anger echoing behind me.

* * *

"How is this happening!?" Arcee paced as Ratchet tinkered with my wing. "I mean, we put out a call inviting refugees back to Cybertron, and Unicron's the first in line?"

"Not to mention those predacons. What have we come home to?" Bulk threw his servos in the air.

"What are we supposed to call him, huh?" Smoke threw in. "Mega-cron. Uni-tron?"

"Really?" Arcee looked as if she could slap him. "That's your biggest issue right now?"

Smoke vented a sigh. "Right, alright. So what's the game plan?"

Bee walked away and started tinkering with the controls on the mainframe. Ratchet tapped my wings, and they folded back into place, like they should. "While Unicron may now inhabit a mortal form, he is still a god,and thus cannot be defeated by customary means."

"Optimus?" Bee called. I stood straight up, walking directly to him despite Ratch's protests. "Wheeljack? This is Bumblebee, we have an urgent situation." There was silence on the other end. .. Only static came through, nothing. "Optimus? Can you hear me, come in please! Wheeljack, do you read!?"

 _They weren't responding_. "My spark would know if they were hurt, right?" I called out to any who would listen as my spark started pulsing against itself. "I would know, and there wouldn't be anything wrong with it, right? I would have known if. … if…"

"Cara," Smoke calmed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm sure he's just fine. Don't worry about it too much!"

I sighed, Bee turning towards us. "Nothing," he sighed, hanging his helm low.

I straightened, pushing the pain of my spark away. "Nows not the time for radio silence, Bee," I forced a smile, moving forward. I activated the comm link, and took a deep breath. "My love. … if you can hear me, Unicron, the Chaos Bringer, has found his way back to Cybertron. Repeat: he's here, on our new home's soil. He has possession of Megatron's body,"

I released the comm, sighing as the pain from the distance returned. But, I reassured myself, it was only distance. He's still out there.

"So what now?" Bulk asked. "I mean, besides hoping that Optimus got that message?"

"We figure out why Unicron's here," Arcee offered, moving to stand by me and Bee.

"And what he wants," Bee offered.

"If Unicron is back," I thought aloud. "He could've taken the earth without any trouble at all. Why would he travel all the way to Cybertron, and why now, after all this….time," I looked up at Ratchet, who was nodding in agreement. "Primus…"

"To destroy the spark of his archenemy, Primus," Ratchet concluded for me.

"But that's the core of our planet," Smoke protested desperately.

"It isn't fair!" Arcee crossed her arms, staring at the ground. "How many more times do we have to save a world? Have to fight for the survival of our home?"

"Regrettably, the struggle between creation and destruction is an eternal one." Ratch sighed. "And the battle lines which separate the two run through the very spark of Cybertron. Good and evil. Order and chaos. One victorious, one vanquished. Each forming the core of their own separate worlds, Cybertron and earth. And now, the darkness has followed us all the way home."

"I don't know about you guys," I argued, standing straighter and laying a hand on Arcee's shoulder plates. "But I just came from a place where I sat and watched my world almost get destroyed by this monster while my family did so much to protect it for me. I will not stand by as the same monster threatens my home, the home of my friends, again."

* * *

Ratchet stood by Magnus, the screen next to him monitoring his vitals. I grabbed a hold of his servo, gently squeezing it. "Vitals are improving," I observed.

"You will be back on your struts in good time." Ratchet barely looked away from his computer as he said this.

"Exactly how long is good time?" Bee argued, walking in. "Because with Optimus missing in action, we could really use Ultra Magnus' counsel."

"Bumblebee," I shook.

"We have each been witness to those among us who have risen above their station, time and again." Ratchet told him, resting a servo on his shoulderplate. "Wreckers, scouts, even field medics. The Chaos bringer is at our doorstep, and now more than ever before, we cannot afford to wait for salvation."

"Launch an attack on Darkmount?" I offered, looking up from Magnus.

"Provided he's still there," Bee added.

The control panel monitoring Magnus' vitals spiked, releasing a small alarm. Ratchet turned towards it, messing around. "Or, first attempt to locate him, in the event that he is not."

Bee nodded, Ratchet leading away, back into the main hangar. I gave Magnus one last lingering look, before I left his side to follow them back. The others had gathered as well, watching as we entered.

"I recommend that we utilize the warship's operating system to search for Megatron's life signal," he said as he walked through a door, pushing past a few bots.

"Doc," Bulk protested. "That remodel who kicked our tailpipes? He might've looked and sounded like old Buckethead but it wasn't him."

"That much I know," he stated, walking across the major plating in the middle of the room. Seven screens activated in front of him, the control panel. "But even if a fraction of Megatron's spark still flickers within his body, the ship's scanners may pick it up."

It took but a moment for the screen to beep, a red light appearing, demonstrating where he was located. "His life signal," I called, moving next to Ratchet.

"So somewhere inside that new body armour, he's still alive?" Arcee questioned, looking up at us with wide optics.

"He's perished and returned before, a phenomenon no doubt aided by the blood of Unicron which has coursed through his veins."

"The coordinates indicate that he's left Darkmount," I observed, moving towards Bee. "Ratchet, can you find where he is?"

The mech messed around with the controls for a moment, before he pulled away. "We were there, just earlier today," Bee cheered.

"Predaking's refuge?" Arcee puzzled.

"Unicron's retracing our steps?" Bulk asked.

"Woa, wait," Smoke calmed, pointing at the screen. "What in Alpha Trion's beard is that?" There was a giant growing purple circle expanding beyond the single signal of the warlord.

"Given that we are dealing with Unicron himself, the energy mass can only be one thing; Dark Energon. But, for what purpose?"

"We all saw it," Bee pointed out the thing that I was most worried about. "The valley was filled with ancient predacon bones."

"Unicron's raising an undead army,"

"Haven't seen that before," I scoffed, thinking back to my first days with the bots.

"One currently traveling across the Hydrax Plateau, towards the Well of allsparks."

"The most direct route to Cybertron's core?" I asked, leaning against the controls and looking up at Ratchet.

" _And_ to Primus. Unicron clearly seeks to access our planet's core from the same point of entry that we used to restore it."

"No doubt with every intention to of undoing our efforts." Arcee grumbled.

"So what do we do now?" Bulk questioned.

"The only thing we can do," I muttered, rising from the keyboard.

"We put ourselves between Unicron's army and the Well," Bee backed me, moving to stand by my side to face the others. "Our strongest assets are this warship, and whatever relics might be stored in its vault."

Smoke crossed his arms. "Last time I looked it was just the Polarity Gauntlet and the Immobilizer."

"It's better than nothing," I shrugged.

"I'll round up the secret weapons."

"Bulk," I turned to him. "Think you can pilot this ship?"

"Con engineering, user friendly, right?" he smirked, moving towards the main controls.

"Ratchet," Bee turned. "You've given your all to save this world once already."

I nodded. "I'll help bring Magnus out, if we are unsuccessful _someone_ needs to be here when the refugees come."

* * *

Bulk pulled away from our position, traveling high into the sky. I turned to Bee, "Weapon's report."

"Primary fusion cannons," he pointed. "Null rays, ion blasters. Everything we need to stand a fighting chance against Unicron's army."

"Bee," Arcee interrupted him. "In case I never get another chance to say this, you've really proved your mettle."

"I'd like to think my actions always spoke louder than my words Arcee, but it didn't hurt to watch and learn from the best," he grinned, looking down at the bot.

I smiled, happy for Bee. He was truly showing his colors.

"Would be nice if Optimus showed up right about now," Arcee scoffed, my spark clenching slightly at the mention of his name.

Bumblebee chuckled. "I was referring to a powerful little two-wheeler I know,"

I smiled, my spark easing slightly.

"Autobots!" I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in awhile demand. I turned, to face the end of a missile attached to an all too familiar arm. "Surrender this warship!" Starscream stood, surrounded by vehicon warriors who were onlining their blasters, Knockout standing nearby.

Arcee, Bulk and Bee onlined their blasters, aiming for the cons. I charged forward, but Starscream held up a weapon. _The Immobilizer!_ I froze, holding my servos up.

"Funny how the immobilizer can freeze bots in their tracks before it's activated," Starscream sneered, moving towards me.

"Where's Smoke..?" I almost gasped, remembering that he had left to gather the weapons.

"He's in no position to come to your rescue," Knockout cheered, sporting a certain weapon on his wrist.

"Scream's not going to use it," Bulk joked. "He needs us if he's going to stand any chance of surviving Unicron."

"You misunderstand," Screamer argued, running a gentle servo against my helm. I shuddered against his touch, my bots lowering their weapons as the vehicons pressed forward. "I do not intend to use this warship for battle, but for quickly getting as far as possible from this doomed planet."

"Earth would be nice," Knockout sneered at me, moving to the other side of my frame. "Now that Unicron no longer seems to be calling it home."

"Shut up, you!" Screamer shouted. "Now, move away from the controls, Bulkhead. Or get stiff!"

"Knockout," I pleaded to the other con. "Are you really going to put up with that, _again_?"

"There's just one thing you've overlooked, Scream," Bee called, grinning widely. That device you're holding, not the Immobilizer."

"What!?" he protested, looking at the device in his hand curiously. "What do you mean?"

Bee charged as soon as the thing was pointed away from me, rushing Screamer and wrestling him for the device. Arcee fired upon the vehicon drones during the scuttle, Knockout diving behind me as Bulk fired his own weapons against them. Screamer got the upper hand, twisting it so that the device was aimed for Bee.

"I will silence you forever," he sneered, grinning down at him.

"No!" I protested, freezing next to Knockout. The con growled, twisting the device on his own wrist. He lunged forward, his arm going through Scream's chest and latching onto the Immobilizer. He pulled back, staring at the con defiantly. KO smacked Scream with it the next moment, sending the con and the tip of the weapon crashing to the ground.

He turned towards me, holding out the broken weapon to me. " _Now_ will you believe that I'm joining the winning team?"

"Knockout," Bee growled. "We needed that!"

"Wait," he froze, staring at the sparking end. "It really _was_ the Immobilizer?" I shrugged, smiling at him.

"You get Smoke out of that wall, I'll welcome you,"

* * *

Starscream in the brig, Smoke, Arcee, KO and I walked back to the main control room. I smiled down at the bots, but in particular, the new recruit.

"Why'd you do it, Knockout?" Arcee questioned. "Why'd you turn against Starscream?"

"Even if I would've helped him, he would have probably just fire me out of the first airlock. Oh, and he's rude," he looked back to me with a slight smile. "Plus, someone brought me to it,"

I rested a servo on his shoulderplates as we walked into the control room.

"Are we there yet?" Smoke whined, smiling at me.

"Right on schedule," Bulk reported, not looking away from his driving.

"And so is Unicron," Bee added.

"Autobots, to your stations," I ordered as we moved through the fog, the army below visible.

We released fire on the approaching purple army, hitting a number of them as we circled around. A multitude of them rose above the ground, their broken and scattered wings somehow raising them to the same height as the ship.

"They can fly!?" I protested for a moment. The bots resumed their fire, some of them dropping to the ground while others circle around us, avoiding fire from below us.

Knockout cowered by a window. "Maybe Starscream had the right idea," he muttered. He suddenly screamed, turning away from the window. I turned to see one of the legion staring at us through the window. "Zombie con! Zombie con!" he hollered, diving behind me. Bee and Smoke onlined their blasters, aiming them at the con.

However, they didn't need to fire. It was taken down by a string of fire from the outside. Looking out, there were a few more taken out by similar fire shots. "Is it Optimus?" Arcee asked, hopeful. My spark ached, but I shoved it aside, peering into the darkness to see.

"No," I muttered as wings came into view. "It's the predacons, the three of them!"

"Predacon allies," Smoke cheered. "You called it Bee. And to think Optimus almost passed down the matrix to me,"

I froze. "What?" Bee questioned him.

"I said it," he smiled as I turned. "But right place, right time, doesn't mean right bot. I know that now,"

"Guys," I shook. "As much as I'd like to learn more, we have a task at hand that we need to attend too," I gestured towards the outside where dragons were fighting dragons and Bulkhead plowed us straight through the middle of it. An alarm sounded from the sip, our left engine pulling us down. "Bulkhead, what's happening?"

"We've taken damage to our rear blaster," he informed, struggling with the controls. "We're going down! Brace for impact!"

The crash sent Bulkhead flying back, my servo automatically reaching out to grab onto his. The ship scraped across the ground, coming to a halt just in front of the well.

"Good a place as any," I grumbled, pulling myself to my pedes.

"Phew," Knockout cheered in relief, looking his frame. "Nothing a little carnauba wax won't fix up,"

"Come on guys," I offered Arcee a servo. "Let's get out there and see what we got,"

When we got outside, Unicron was still pushing forward, his cons growling as they padded towards us. With a shriek, the predacons transformed and landed behind us. "My legion," Megatron growled. "The time is upon us, destroy Primus with your dragonfire!" The remaining cons rose to the air, gathering like a swarm of flies.

"Oh no…."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger. Oh, I love you guys. c:**


	65. Predacons Rising pt 3

**Disclosure : I do not own Transformers Prime, it's characters, the storyline, or anything of the sort. I am simply borrowing it to place a piece of my mind in it. I only own my OC, and I will, in a sense, carry the one. I give full credit to those who have created this wonderful series, and Hasbro. Read and Review, my loves!**

 **-Lizzzard**

* * *

"We're the last line of defense," Bee shouted, clenching his servo into a fist.

Predaking twisted towards me. "I would recommend leaving that to those more suited for the task," he grinned, backing into the other two predacons behind him. "Skylynx, Darksteel, allow nothing to enter the well." The three of them transformed, soaring into the sky above us. They crashed into the ground, charging into the massive swarm spiralling in front of us. We watched as they released their fire upon the incoming threat, taking out some of them. However, most just circled around and headed towards us still. They were eventually overturned, the three of them falling into the well with the legion, screeching in protest as they did.

Eventually, they reached a depth that we couldn't hear them anymore. The silence was killing me, like a shriek in my ears. We peered down the well, being greeted with a darkness.

"Really?" Bulk sagged. "This is how it ends?"

"This isn't over yet," I growled. "I didn't leave earth for a new home on Cybertron just to have it, too, taken from me and my family,"

"We're not losing our planet," Bee agreed, turning with me. "Not without taking Unicron with it."

I nodded in agreement, turning to face the con.

But I paused. There was a pull at my spark. Suddenly, a feeling of… home. "Guys," I smiled. "He's close,"

Unicron must've sensed it too, because he seemed distracted, peering towards the same direction I felt the pull from. The engines of a ship echoed through the silence, the six of us turning to follow it as it soared ahead.

"Optimus," Bulkhead smiled, watching as it circled back around towards us.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see that big rig!" Knockout cheered, following the ship with just as much enthusiasm as the rest of us.

"So the Prime returns," Unicron growled as the bottom of the ship opened, my bot standing there. His servo changed into a purple glowing weapon, much like those he used to attack us.

"Optimus, no!" I shouted, transforming and charging the con. Optimus jumped from the ship, his jetpacks activating. We met in the middle, Unicron throwing the spear in his direction. We crashed into him, my bot taking me with them as he overpowered my might. The spear connected with Wheeljack's ship, the engine spitting fire, it spiraling towards the ground. Bulkhead and Arcee transformed, headed for the wreckage of the ship.

Optimus tossed me away from him and the chaos bringer, myself transforming as I hit the ground hard, far away from the battle that had already started. He kicked the form far away from him, Unicron only rising to his peds once more. "Thank you, Prime, for delivering the Allspark so that I may erase it from existence," he cheered.

I stood up, prepared to charge the beast as he was away from my bot for the moment. "Carabelle, no!" The command froze me, Optimus pulling his shoulders back. "Not while I still stand before you, Unicron," he charged him, going low as he went high. I watched helplessly as the two connected, their punches strong. However, my bot pulled back quicker, releasing punch after punch onto the frame before him. "Megatron," he called whilst he battled. "You and I once united to save a world from Unicron. We _must_ do so again!"

"Megatron may hear you," Unicron growled, pulling away from my love's attacks. "But he cannot help you! For he is enduring eternal suffering,"

Optimus jumped into the air, waylaying him against his side. Unicron simply spun, activating his servo into a different, purple weapon and attacking my bot with it. He soared through the air, landing a good distance away.

"No!" I shouted, activating my blasters and firing. Optimus fell onto his back, but I only watched but a second as Unicron charged me. I blasted my engines, preparing to climb into the air, but a servo wrapped around my ankle. My flight was disrupted, and I struggled as he threw me in the direction of my bot, my form landing beside his own. I groaned in pain, turning off of my (again) crushed wing.

"Your efforts to protect Cybertron's most sacred relic are futile," he bragged. "My legion is within reach of Primus, your planet's very core. And we both know that the allspark cannot thrive in a poisoned well," He raised his weapon high above his head. I rolled into my bot, crushing my face into the metals of his arm.

But the blow never came. When I turned, I saw a golden string latched onto the weapon, Unicron straining against it. Following the string, it lead to Bee, who was holding a weapon. Unicron's peds crushed the metal below him as he tried to fight the pull, trying to eradicate my bot.

Smokescreen and Knockout bantered beside Bee, who was straining against the effort. "Optimus, go!" he called. "Save the Allspark!" I pulled Optimus up, pushing him away. He hesitated but a second before activating his jetpacks and soaring towards the wreckage of the ship.

Before I could turn to fire upon the stalled attacker, he grunted with finality, sending Bee flying above him and crashing near me. Smoke fired upon his back, Unicron twisting to return fire. Before he could attack KO, the coward dived to the side. I pulled Bee from his ground, as he transformed and took to the air.

"Optimus…." I sighed, watching as he left in his direction.

"Cara," Bee hugged me. "It'll be…"

I knew he couldn't finish that sentence, but I had to believe something was going for us as my bot soared high through the sky, the two of them moving away from us. He shot Optimus to the ground, and I tried to transform. My wing crashed against the bent metals in my back, refusing to go where it needed to. "No!" I screamed, running towards them. My legs couldn't move me fast enough as I past 'Jackie, Bulk, and Arcee, the chaos bringer grabbing the metal bundle from him.

Unicron's form glowed purple, his pained cry stopping me in my tracks. The purple energy soared into the sky, before pummeling into the container that he had stole from my bot. The frame of Megatron fell to his knees, and I continued my run to him. "Optimus," I sighed in relief, clasping my servos around his neck. "Oh my gods, my Optimus,"

My bot chuckled, wrapping his own arms around my waist, spinning me in a quick circle. "My Cara," he breathed, pressing his lips against mine.

I turned to look at the container on the ground as the others began to head our way. "What happened?"

"As a being comprised of pure energy, Unicron's anti-spark was vulnerable to this reliquary of the Primes."

"But if he's in there," Smoke pointed. "Where's -"

"Praise the Allspark!"

I groaned, turning to see Screamer assisting Megatron's frame to his peds. "Master!" he cheered. "You're alive!"

"Ah," he painfully groaned, unsteady on his new peds. "Indeed." he grabbed the back of his helm, painfully squinting his optics.

"You're new battle armour will take things to the next level, my liege! Together, we will reunite all decepticons and once again grind Cybertron under your mighty heel!"

"No!"

I froze, Optimus' frame doing the same. "What? Why?" Screamer protested, his frame the same as ours.

The warlord turned towards us, walking until he was directly in front of us. Optimus pushed me behind him, wearily clenching his fist. Megatron met our optics, before his widened, softened, and he answered. "Because I now know the true meaning of oppression and have thus lost my taste for inflicting it,"

Optimus narrowed his optics as Starscream chuckled nervously. "You've clearly been traumatized, master. A good power down and a stroll around the smelting pit will put you back in touch with your inner warlord,"

"Enough!" he shouted. "The Decepticons are no more, and that is final!" he ran, jumping into the air and transforming. He soared away, leaving us watching.

Starscream chuckled nervously. "Yes, well," he called over his shoulder to us. "We all have plenty to think about, don't we?" he asked before he, too, flew away.

The suns rose in a distance, myself turning to my Optimus. "You're not flying away from me now, are you?" he chuckled, pressing his lipplates against my forehelm.

"Of course not, love," I cheered, returning his kiss. "I'm never leaving your side again," I turned, pressing into him. I couldn't help but sense some hesitancy in his spark. Our shared bond revealed me to his feelings, but as explained, some can be shielded.

* * *

We headed back towards the well, staring down into it's emptiness. Ratchet and an almost healed Ultra Magnus had joined us. As the others backed away, I turned to Optimus. "What _did_ happen to the allspark?"

He looked at me with wide, saddened optics. He lifted his servo, stroking my cheek gently. He turned to address the others, as well as myself. "In order to both protect the Allspark, and secure Unicron's defeat, it was necessary for me to empty the vessel's contents."

"Into where?" Bee questioned.

Optimus met my optics once more, before turning again. "Into the Matrix of Leadership." he paused, his servo tighetening around my waist. "As such, my own spark can no longer be seperated from the multitude of others within me,"

I spark froze, pain soaring through my frame as his words spoke a truth to me.

"Are you telling us…" Ratchet began. "That you are now… one, with the allspark?"

Smokescreen chuckled. "That's what you say when someone kicks the…" he trailed off, optics falling.

I turned towards Optimus. "No,..." I whispered.

"To not return the Allspark to the well would be to prevent future generations of new life from existing on Cybertron."

"But…." I complained softly, looking at him. "But I… I just got you back,.."

"My quest _must_ be completed," he stated, optics soft. He turned to me, lifting his servo to cup my cheek.

"Optimus," Ratchet argued. "I didn't return to save a life, just to lose the one I care most about,"

I stared stared at him, mouth open wide. I tried to speak to him, but nothing came out of my voice.

"Ratchet's restored planets," Bulkhead argued. "He'll find a way to save you,"

"We can turn to Vector Sigma, just like we did before," Arcee added in.

Optimus shook his helm, sighing deeply. "Because the matrix must now be relinquished with the Allspark, it cannot be restored or passed down to another. But while this very much may mark the end of the Age of Primes, leadership can be earned with or without the matrix, and in my view, you have each acted as a Prime."

"Well," Knockout scuffed at the floor nervously. "I never really had the best role models,"

"As even Megatron has demonstrated on this day, every sentient being posses the capacity for change," he turned, his jetpacks activating. Somehow, my systems decided to turn to those more human, and I let out a sob. I latched onto my bot, crying dryly as I clung to him. "I ask only this of you, fellow autobots; take care of my Carabelle, and keep fighting the nobelist of fights,"

"You can count on us," Bee confirmed, smiling up at him bravely.

Optimus smiled at them once more, before turning to me. "Carabelle,..." he rumbled gently through my sobs.

I smacked my hand against his chest plates. "Don't you - Carabelle me - boy," I tried to joke with him. I met his optics, trying to smile at him, but I buried my faceplates back into his frame as the sobs began again, my body searching for something to act as a tear.

"Cara," he assured, wrapping his arms back around me. He gently rubbed circles into my back, easing me as I let it out. "I don't want you to think for one minute that I'd ever leave you behind,"

"I know it, Optimus," I sighed. "But…. what if my spark isn't ready to follow for. .. eons!? What if it's centuries before I get to join you again? Earth time isn't the same as Cybertronian, that's a _long_ time."

"Cara," he smiled gently, pressing his lipplates against my forehead. "I will always be with you,"

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

I pushed up, encasing his lips with my own. I stayed like that, recording every thought that ran through me. The feeling of his hands against my back, the feeling of his shoulderplates underneath my servos, the vastness of his chest against my own, and the feeling of his spark being so close to mine.

To my despair, he pulled away, cupping my face once more. "Hm…. Ancora Prime, I love you with all of my spark."

"As I love you, Optimus Prime,"

He chuckled, and pulled away. I clutched my arms around my waist, watching as he activated his jetpacks. He soared high into the air, only to circle and dive down into the well. I leaned over the side, watching his lights until they disappeared. "Optimus…."

The well grew blue in color, the same blue as when we restored Cybertron. However, streams of neon colored lights flew from the well and into the air. A red one pulled away, and hovered over the bots for a moment. It seemed to bounce, before it came over to me. "Baby?" I hesitated, falling to my knees. The little red ball ran circles around my shoulders for a brief moment, before brushing against my spark chamber. _Optimus._

I laughed, sobs soon following. He hovered for just a moment more, until Bee and 'Jackie joined me on the ground, each hugging me tight.


	66. Hey Guys! Read This !

Hey y'all ! Just wanted to give a quick shoutout and say that _Ancora_ is now up and running! Idk how many of you have seen it, but it's up! Please review and tell me what you think, and what your expectations are, just like the last one! I really appreciate all of your support that you are doing. I really do, I love you all!

-Lizzzard


End file.
